Welcome to Midvale High School
by DarkkLight9
Summary: UA Lycée ou il n'y a ni aliens, ni pouvoir, ni justicier. Kara et Supergirl sont deux personnages différents. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est que Kara Danvers à une soeur jumelle qui prendra plus ou moins le caractère de Supergirl et qui se nomme Keira. [Karlena]
1. Chapitre I

**Bonjour à tous ! En ce moment, je suis assez inspiré par l'Arrowverse, en particulier Supergirl. J'ai eu une petite idée qui m'est menu il y a deux trois jours et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas l'écrire ? Alors me voilà pour la partager avec d'éventuel intéressé !**

** Ceci est un UA Lycée ou il n'y a ni aliens, ni pouvoir, ni justicier. Kara et Supergirl sont deux personnages différents. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est que Kara Danvers à une soeur jumelle qui prendra plus ou moins le caractère de Supergirl et qui se nomme Keira. **

** Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

•••

**Vendredi 20 Septembre, Stade de Football, Midvale** **: **

_**\- OOOOH ! QUEL PLAQUAGE DU NUMÉRO 29 !**_ Hurla le commentateur dans son micro, alors que le nombre incroyable de spectateurs à l'intérieur du stage, haletaient face au choc. _**Est-ce que notre chère vedette va se tirer indemne d'une telle confrontation ?! **_

La foule cessa de respirer l'espace de quelques secondes, rendant le stade étrangement silencieux…

_**\- MAIS OUI LES AMIS ! Keira Danvers se relève comme si de rien n'était ! Cette fille est vraiment en acier ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement !**_

Les supporters lancèrent une véritable ovation, alors que le capitaine de l'équipe des DC Heroes, se redressait quasi immédiatement après le rude impact avec le joueur adverse.

_**\- OUAIIIIIS ! ALLEZ KEIRA ! **_Hurlèrent Winn et Kara depuis les gradins, arborant tous les deux, les couleurs de leur équipe fièrement et brandissant une banderole où l'on pouvait y lire "_GO SUPERGIRL !"_.

Alex soupira bruyamment en évitant de justesse le coude de sa jeune soeur, tandis que Jeremiah et Eliza souriaient joyeusement en observant l'excitation des plus jeunes et en applaudissant fièrement leur fille sur le terrain.

_**\- Les DC Heroes sont en forme ce soir ! Les Martiens blancs semblent complètement dépassés ! OH ATTENTION ! Mike Wood a réussi une percée ! Vont-ils augmenter leur écart déjà conséquent ?**_

_**\- OUI VAS-Y, VAS-Y ! COURS !**_ continuèrent les deux amis, toujours debout, tandis que les DC Heroes se rapprochait de plus en plus de marquer un nouveau Touchdown.

_**\- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous pouvez vous calmer cinq minutes ?**_ Grogna Alex, blasé. _**Vous faites plus de bruit que le commentateur ! **_Ses deux cadets n'écoutèrent même pas un traître mot, continuant de s'agiter énergiquement.

_**\- Incroyable défense du Martien Blanc ! Il vient de sauver l'honneur de son équipe ! Wood était à ça de faire marquer de nouveau son équipe !**_

_**\- QUOI ?! MAIS Y'A FAUTE LÀ !**_ S'écria Kara.

La soeur aînée se tapa le front du plat de la main, tandis que leurs parents se mirent à rire. À croire que la blonde à lunettes ne "s'énervait" que lorsqu'il s'agissait de football.

_**\- Désolé chérie,**_ rit tendrement Jeremiah. _**Ce plaquage était tout à fait réglementaire**_.

_**\- Peut-être que je devrais te prêter mes lunettes, de toute évidence tu as mal vu,**_ bouda Kara en se rasseyant, les bras croisés, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

La famille Danvers rigola à sa réaction, Alex passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui posa un bisou sur la joue, tandis que Winn l'incitait à se ressaisir, le match n'était pas fini ! En tant que supporters numéro 1, ils devaient encore tout donner.

_**\- OOOOH MES AMIS C'EST FANTASTIQUE ! KEIRA DANVERS SEMBLE LITTÉRALEMENT VOLER JUSQU'À LA END ZONE !**_

_**\- OUIIII ALLEZ SISSSS ! **_S'écria soudainement Kara, se redressant à la vitesse de l'éclair, surprenant tout le monde à ses côtés.

_**\- TOUCHDOWNNNNNNNNN !**_

_**\- YAHHHHHH !**_ La foule hurla à plein poumon. _**SUPERGIRL, SUPERGIRL, SUPERGIRL !**_

_**\- Cette action était IN-CRO-YABLE ! Quelle performance d'équipe !**_

Les supporters étaient en total délire alors que l'arbitre sifflait la fin du match. L'ambiance était euphorique. Les gens chantaient, dansaient, criaient leur joie et remerciaient les joueurs pour le magnifique spectacle qu'ils venaient de leur offrir ce soir. Kara et Winn sautaient dans tous les sens, chantant à tue-tête. La plus âgée des soeurs Danvers soupira.

_**\- Allons Alex, tu pourrais te montrer un tantinet plus enthousiaste par la victoire de ta soeur, **_sourit Eliza.

_**\- Mais je suis enthousiaste,**_ ricana-t-elle.

_**\- Vraiment, parce qu'on a presque l'impression qu'on t'as annoncé que ton chat était mort,**_ intervient Winn désignant le visage de la brune, alors que celle-ci lui lançait un regard noir. _**Enfin, non, oui, t'es la joie incarnée, ça se voit, pas vrai que ça se voie Kara**_, reprit-il nerveusement.

Il tenta de donner un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie, pour qu'elle l'aide à échapper au regard insistant d'Alex, qui se faisait une joie de l'effrayer. Cependant, la blonde n'était déjà plus à ses côtés.

_**\- Dommage Schott, ton héroïne est partie,**_ ricana mesquinement l'étudiante en médecine.

_**\- Allons Alex,**_ _**laisse donc ce pauvre Winn avant qu'il ne se décompose,**_ rigola son père en passant une main sur son épaule. _**Pourquoi ne rejoindrions-nous pas Kara ? Elle est sans aucun doute partie féliciter la star du match ! **_Termina-t-il fièrement.

_**\- Bien sûr, partons nourrir son égaux déjà monstrueusement surdimensionné, **_reprit-elle ironiquement.

Eliza lui lança une petite tape :

**\- Allons Alex, soit gentille avec ta petite soeur veux-tu. **

**\- Quoi ? Heureusement que je suis là pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Elle serait insupportable sinon !** Répondit-elle à sa mère, tandis que leur petit groupe se dirigeait vers le terrain, ou il pouvait apercevoir Supergirl discutant avec ses partenaires.

•••

Kara avait dévalé les marches pour rejoindre sa soeur qui discutait encore sur le terrain. Elle était tellement fière de sa jumelle. Après avoir failli se péter une cheville un nombre incroyable de fois, après avoir heurté plusieurs personnes où elle leur balançait des excuses maladroites, la blonde quitta enfin les gradins et ralentit enfin sa course effrénée. Keira discutait joyeusement avec plusieurs joueurs, pompom girls et autres lycéens. Son sourire était rayonnant et elle discutait aisément avec tout le monde.

Kara s'arrêta finalement au bord du gazon, son enthousiasme soudainement stoppé par le nombre de personnes qui entourait la star. La blonde se demandait sans cesse comment sa soeur pouvait être aussi à l'aise avec les autres, surtout avec toute l'attention qu'ils lui portaient. Elle-même était bien incapable de faire ça. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à aligner une phrase correcte auprès d'un étranger.

Un des joueurs de foot sur le terrain, attira l'attention de Supergirl et lui désigna sa soeur qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Celle-ci détourna son attention vers le point désigné et sourit largement en apercevant sa plus grande fan. Kara salua timidement sa jumelle et celle-ci s'excusa auprès de ses camarades, avant de courir tranquillement vers la blonde à lunettes.

Une fois Keira éloignée suffisamment de la petite foule qui s'était massée sur le terrain, Kara balança sa timidité par la fenêtre et s'élança rapidement vers sa soeur. Arrivée près de la star du match, elle lui sauta littéralement au cou en la félicitant avec toute la joie et la fierté du monde. Surprise de la force de l'impact, Keira bascula en arrière, s'écroulant sur le dos dans l'herbe du stade, sa jumelle sur elle, toujours pendue à son cou.

_**\- C'est pas possible… **_lança-t-elle le souffle momentanément coupé. _**Avec des plaquages pareils, tu pourrais foutre la honte à nos tacleurs les plus baraqués, **_rigola Supergirl.

_**\- Alors tu devrais songer à les remplacer,**_ rit Kara à son tour. _**Mon dieu t'es tellement gluante c'est dégoûtant. **_

La blonde à lunettes se redressa immédiatement, une moue dégoutée sur le visage, alors que Keira éclat de rire en se redressant.

_**\- Ça s'appelle de la sueur petit génie.**_

_**\- Oui eh bien, en tant que Supergirl, tu ne devrais pas suer autant !**_

_**\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'agresser avant ma douche,**_ ricana Keira, se relevant enfin.

_**\- Parfait, puisque mes efforts de supporter sont considérés comme une agression, **_commença sa jumelle avec un faux air vexé, en tripotant ses lunettes. _**Alors tu n'auras plus de câlin de la victoire. Jamais.**_

_**\- Hahaha !**_

_**\- Et ça te fait rire en plus, tu ne devrais pas en rire ! **_Continua Kara, une moue outré sur le visage, alors qu'elle envoyait une tape sur l'épaule de sa jumelle, toujours harnaché de son uniforme de Football.

_**\- Hahaha !**_

_**\- Mais arrête de rire ! **_

_**\- Je peux pas désoler, tu devrais voir ta tête quand t'essayes de me gronder, c'est tellement mignon ! Un chaton serait plus effrayant.**_

_**\- Très bien, tu me diras quand tu auras fini de te moquer !**_

Sur ces mots lâchés avec une moue boudeuse théâtrale, la blonde à lunettes se retourna prête à partir, mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas, qu'elle sentit un poids supplémentaire sur son dos, qui faillit la renverser en avant.

_**\- Non mais t'es pas bien ! Tu pèses plus lourd qu'un troupeau de vaches ! Et tu sens comme tel d'ailleurs,**_ lâcha Kara en sentant l'odeur de sueur atteindre ses narines et en tentant d'empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage.

_**\- Hé, tu devrais sérieusement songer à rejoindre l'équipe tu sais,**_ rit Keira en s'apercevant que sa soeur n'avait pas cédée sous son assaut qui l'avait mené à grimper sur son dos.

_**\- Et courir comme un petit chien derrière une balle ? Certainement pas.**_

_**\- Tu as raison, hurler comme une folle à t'en user les cordes vocales, c'est beaucoup mieux,**_ ricana Alex, qui arrivait accompagné de ses parents et de Winn.

_**\- Hey Alex, je ne pensais pas que tu serais là,**_ sourit Supergirl en descendant du dos de sa jumelle, pour la plus grande joie de cette dernière.

_**\- Et manquer ma petite soeur faire mordre la pelouse à toute une bande de mecs ? Certainement pas, **_ricana la plus âgée.

Alex pouvait se montrer dur avec Keira, mais elle pensait réellement que la footballeuse avait besoin d'une personne pour compenser toutes ses fans qui lui vouaient limite un culte. Cependant, malgré ses expressions blasées et son ironie chronique, elle n'en était pas moins fière d'elle. Comment ne pas l'être ? Cette fille qui avait vécu l'enfer quelques années plus tôt, ne s'était pas laissée abattre. De plus, elle avait réussi à se faire une place de choix dans un domaine essentiellement masculin. Elle était aimée, respectée et pour cela, sa soeur aînée ne pouvait être plus fière.

_**\- Bon on va fêter la victoire à la maison,**_ sautilla joyeusement Kara, oubliant sa fausse bouderie. _**Je meurs de faim !**_

_**\- Quand ne le fais-tu pas ? **_Rigola Winn, alors que les autres terminaient de féliciter la star de ce soir.

_**\- Désolé, mais on a prévu de fêter la victoire avec l'équipe, enfin, si j'y suis autorisé, **_se reprit Keira en regardant ses parents avec un grand sourire charmeur, ne remarquant pas le léger tressautement dans le large sourire de sa jumelle.

_**\- Bien sûr ma chérie, du moment que tu ne rentres pas trop tard, **_s'exclama Eliza en lui pressant un baiser sur la joue,

_**\- Merci Eliza ! Hé, vous voulez venir ? **_Demanda-t-elle à Kara, Winn et Alex.**_ On se retrouve tous chez Oliver._**

_**\- Chez Oliver ?! Genre comme Oliver Queen ?! **_S'écria Winn.

_**\- Celui là même,**_ sourit Keira.

_**\- Tout compte fait, nous allons peut-être revoir notre autorisation,**_ lança Jeremiah.

La réputation du jeune Oliver Queen n'était plus à faire : Playboy, fêtard et milliardaire. La moitié de la ville appartenait à ses parents et le jeune homme en était plus que conscient.

_**\- Rhooo allez Jeremiah, Oliver n'est pas un si mauvais garçon et si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, alors ai confiance en moi. **_

_**\- Hum…**_

_**\- Oui aller Jeremiah ! Ai confiance en ta merveilleuse fille !**_ Reprit Winn tout sourire, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Supergirl.

_**\- Bien, mais pas de bêtises,**_ reprit son père, avant de les saluer chaudement et de partir rejoindre des amis un peu plus loin avec Eliza.

_**\- Tu veux vraiment y aller toi, **_reprit Keira en s'adressant à Winn.

_**\- Mais bien sûr ! Est ce que tu as vu ce manoir ? Bien sûr que je veux venir ! Et ça va être bourré de personnes si populaires ! J'aurais l'impression d'être dans une sorte de festival de stars !**_

_**\- Bourré c'est le mot,**_ ricana Alex, se doutant bien que le trois quarts des invités seraient sans doute complètement torchés avant la fin de la soirée. _**Eh bien je suis désolé de te décevoir petite soeur, mais il est hors de question que je me balade au milieu d'ado boutonneux, aux hormones exacerbées et à l'odeur pestilentielle.**_

_**\- Non mais écoutez là parler ! **_Ria la footballeuse. _**Calme toi mamie, t'as que 2 ans de plus que nous je te rappelle.**_

_**\- Bon alors ! On y va ! **_S'exclama Winn.

_**\- Minute la pile électrique, faut que je me change et que je prenne une bonne douche avant ! **_

_**\- Ok, on t'attend avec Kara alors !**_

_**\- Quoi ? Oh non, non, je, je viens pas, je suis un peu fatigué maintenant que toute l'excitation du match est retombée, **_s'exclama nerveusement Kara en tripotant la monture de ses lunettes.

_**\- Quoi ? Oh aller Kara, tu sors jamais avec moi,**_ bouda aussitôt sa jumelle.

_**\- Désolé, **_reprit-elle, contrite. _**Une prochaine fois…**_

_**\- Tu dis toujours ça,**_ s'agaça légèrement Supergirl, mais n'ajoutant rien.

La blonde à lunettes se pinça les lèvres. Elle était bien conscience que ça faisait de la peine à sa jumelle qu'elle ne la suive jamais dans ses plans, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Peut-être que si ça soeur était un peu plus attentive, elle comprendrait pourquoi elle refusait sans cesse... Voyant la tension émanée des deux jumelles, Alex décida de mettre fin à leur petite conversation en saluant Winn et Keira et attira Kara avec elle pour la ramener vers le parking.

_**\- Bien, que dis tu d'un bon Big Belly Burger,**_ s'exclama Alex, un bras autour des épaules de sa petite soeur. _**Ça effacera peut-être cette vilaine ride qui traîne entre tes sourcils.**_

_**\- Quoi ? Non j'ai pas- **_Commença Kara.

_**\- Si tu as.**_

_**\- Non je-**_

Kara soupira, frottant férocement entre ses sourcils avec son doigt.

_**\- Arrête Kara,**_ reprit son aînée avec un léger sourire en coin face à la moue enfantine de sa soeur.

Se tournant face à elle, elle lui attrapa la main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

_**\- Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui te dérange.**_

_**\- Rien, du tout, je suis juste fatigué, **_répondit Kara avec un sourire lasse.

_**\- Pas à moi Kara.**_

_**\- Est-ce qu'on peut juste aller au B.B.B ? J'ai vraiment une faim monstrueuse ! **_Reprit-elle avec une expression de chien battu.

_**\- Non, non, arrête de me regarder comme ça… C'est pas du jeu !**_

_**\- Comme quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, **_sourit innocemment la blonde en sautillant joyeusement vers la moto de sa soeur.

_**\- C'est ça, détourne la situation, **_soupira l'étudiante en médecine. _**Mais on aura cette conversation ! **_Signala-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

Pour toute réponse, Kara lui lança un sourire resplendissant.

•••

**Vendredi 20 Septembre, Manoir Queen, Midvale** **: **

_**\- OH-MY-GOD ! Mais est ce que tu as vu ça ? Je suis sûr que tout mon appartement tiendrait dans ce vestibule,**_ s'extasia Winn, observant chaque recoin de l'immense manoir.

L'ambiance à l'intérieur était déjà à son comble. La sono installée dans la pièce principale était sans doute audible à l'autre bout du quartier. Les lycéens se baladaient tous avec des gobelets ou des bouteilles de bière à la main et ils étaient tellement nombreux, que ça n'aurait pas étonné Keira si Oliver lui disait que tout le lycée était venu.

_**\- Et je suis sûr que ta chambre entière, tiendrait dans une de ses douches,**_ ajouta Supergirl, en essayant de se frayer un chemin vers le deuxième salon, vite suivi par le brun excité.

_**\- Oh je veux voir ça !**_ Ajouta-t-il.

_**\- Winn, détend toi, ce n'est qu'une douche…**_

_**\- Non mais c'est-**_

_**\- Tiens, regardez qui daigne enfin nous rejoindre,**_ lança une voix masculine depuis la cuisine. _**Notre chère capitaine. **_

Soupirant face à cette voix qui avait le don de l'agacer, Keira détourna son attention de Winn pour la tourner vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. Placé autour de l'immense îlot central de la cuisine avec plusieurs de ses partenaires de foot qui la saluaient chaleureusement, Mike lui lança un clin d'oeil, levant son verre, un petit sourire en coin.

_**\- Oh c'est pas vrai, est ce que c'est Mike Wood ?**_ murmura Winn, tout près de Keira.

_**\- Malheureusement… **_Souffla la blonde.

_**\- Alors captain, je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? **_Continua le footballeur, pas le moins du monde découragé par l'air ennuyé sur le visage de la jeune femme.

_**\- Non merci.**_

_**\- Oh allez, on à gagné et ce avec brio, ça mérite un toast ! Pas vrai les gars ?**_

Ses camarades affirmèrent joyeusement, certains ayant déjà picolé plus que de raison.

_**\- Si tu t'entraînais autant que tu bois, tu serais sans aucun doute l'un des meilleurs joueurs de foot de toute la région,**_ lâcha sèchement la capitaine, ignorant le gobelet que lui tendait son partenaire.

_**\- Mais, je le suis déjà, **_affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_**\- Tu es vraiment-**_

_**\- Tu me présentes pas ton ami ? Je m'appelle Mike,**_ continua le grand brun, coupant la parole à la blonde, alors qu'il tendait sa main à Winn, qui le regardait avec des yeux ébahi.

il y eut comme une pause de quelques secondes pour le geek. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Oui, il devait le faire, ce n'était pas possible qu'un mec aussi populaire que lui, fasse attention à un simple gars comme lui. Mike était le petit nouveau de la ville. Arrivé tout juste à la rentrée, il n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de se faire une place parmi les plus populaires du lycée. Toutes les filles semblaient lui courir après, enfin, presque toutes les filles. De toute évidence, Supergirl n'était pas vraiment touché par ses charmes.

_**\- Tu as perdu ta langue,**_ rigola le nouveau lycéen.

_**\- Winn, je m'appelle Winn, **_reprit-il immédiatement, serrant énergiquement la main tendue.

_**\- Eh bien, c'est une sacrée poigne que tu as la Winn ! Alors, qu'est ce que je te sers, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis,**_ commenta-t-il en lançant un nouveau clin d'oeil à la blonde.

_**\- On n'est pas amis,**_ corrigea-t-elle, les bras croisés.

_**\- Ouille, alors là tu m'offenses,**_ fit-il, une main sur le coeur, un faux air douloureux sur le visage, alors qu'il venait de terminer de servir Winn.

_**\- J'en ai assez entendu,**_ souffla-t-elle exaspéré, avant de s'apprêter à partir.

_**\- Oh allez, reste un peu plus longtemps, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance tous les deux.**_

_**\- Je te supporte depuis le début de l'année et crois-moi, c'est déjà trop. Pas la peine de faire connaissance.**_

_**\- La rentrée était y'a seulement trois semaines.**_

_**\- C'est bien ce que je dis,**_ termina-t-elle avec que Mike rigola. _**Winn, tu viens ?**_

_**\- Quoi, non, allez Winn vient avec moi, je vais te présenter les autres,**_ reprit Mike en s'approchant du geek.

Le jeune garçon se retrouva entre les deux footballeurs qui le regardaient de façon insistant. Un peu nerveusement, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. D'un côté la blonde était son amie et le regardait avec un certain avertissement dans les yeux, tandis que de l'autre il y avait l'un des mecs les plus populaires, qui voulait le présenter à encore plus de mecs populaires et que même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer un scénario pareil.

_**\- Désolé Keira mais je crois que…**_ S'excusa Winn avec un petit sourire. _**Tu comprends ? C'est juste que…**_

_**\- T'es sérieux c'est- **_Elle s'arrêta. Elle était agacé par Mike, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver contre le meilleur ami de sa jumelle. _**Bien, mais fais attention à toi et ne fais pas confiance à ce type, **_termina plus durement Supergirl, alors que Mike lui lançait un petit sourire narquois.

•••

**Vendredi 20 Septembre, Big Belly Burger, Midvale** **: **

**_\- C'est pas possible, je comprendrais jamais comment autant de nourriture peut être contenue dans un corps pareil,_ **soupira Alex, un air incrédule sur le visage, alors qu'elle regardait sa petite soeur dévorer son deuxième hamburger.

Kara s'arrêta une seconde, la mâchoire bloquée sur son hamburger, alors qu'elle levait les yeux, pour voir le regard brun de son aînée la fixer étrangement. Arrachant un énorme morceau de son pain, elle l'avala aisément avant de répondre :

_**\- Quoi ? Je fais beaucoup de sport c'est tout,**_ répondit Kara avec un sourire innocent, avant de retourner à sa nourriture, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres.

_**\- De sport ?**_ Répondit l'étudiante en médecine, encore plus septique qu'auparavant. _**Toi ? **_

La blonde tenta d'arrêter son rire face à l'expression comique de sa soeur, alors qu'elle avait la bouche pleine.

_**\- Eh bien oui figure toi. Keira déteste faire son jogging ou ses séances de muscul sans moi, alors comme je suis une soeur admirable et d'une totale abnégation, eh bien je ne peux pas lui refuser son petit plaisir, **_sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

_**\- Mais bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'elle te donne en échange ?**_

_**\- Mais rien du tout ! **_Fit semblant de s'indigner la plus jeune.

_**\- Kara…**_

_**\- Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il lui arrive de me payer un Big Belly Burger, ou une pizza, ou deux… Rien de bien méchant !**_

_**\- T'es incorrigible !**_ Rigola Alex.

_**\- Quoi, c'est gagnant gagnant, je vois pas ou est le mal, **_sourit Kara.

_**\- Tu te rends bien compte qu'à cette allure là, tu vas mourir du diabète, du cholestérol ou je ne sais quoi d'autre avant tes 20 ans, hein ?**_

_**\- Eh bien je préfère ça, que manger ces trucs infâmes que mange Keira !**_

_**\- Ça s'appelle des légumes Kara. **_

_**\- Ne dis pas de gros mots. Tu finis pas tes frites ? **_Demanda-t-elle de nouveau à sa soeur, avec des yeux suppliants.

_**\- Vraiment incorrigible,**_ soupira son aînée, tendant son paquet à la blonde, qui sautillait comme une enfant qui venait de recevoir le cadeau de ses rêves.

•••

**Vendredi 20 Septembre, Manoir Queen, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Tu comptes lui dire un jour ou tu préfères la dévorer du regard de loin ?**_ Commença Keira, en s'installant sur un canapé à côté de son meilleur ami Barry.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Keira et Winn avait débarqué à la fête. Supergirl avait fait le tour de tout le manoir, saluant tout le monde avec le sourire, bavardant de temps à temps avec certains et tout cela en essayant de garder un oeil sur Winn, qui buvait un peu trop à son goût, mais qui avec le plus grand étonnement, semblait vraiment s'amuser avec Mike. Elle était complètement rincée. C'était vraiment épuisant d'être au centre de l'attention, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un seul écart sous risque d'être lynché par tout le lycée, voir même toute la ville… Parfois elle enviait vraiment sa jumelle, qui elle, était bien tranquille dans son coin. Elle soupira face à cette pensée, prenant une gorgée de son jus de fruits.

_**\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, **_lâcha Barry l'air absent.

_**\- Barry, ça fait au moins 20 minutes que tu la fixes, c'est extrêmement gênant si tu veux mon avis,**_ sourit la blonde, son seul vrai sourire depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

_**\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, je fixe pas du tout Iris,**_ se reprit-il en se redressant et tournant enfin son attention vers elle.

_**\- Ah oui ? C'est bizarre, j'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir précisé qui tu surveillais comme ça, **_ricana Supergirl.

_**\- Euh- Non- Tu- Bon ok, peut-être que je regardais un peu, mais c'est uniquement pour m'assurer que tout va bien, c'est ce que font les amis non ?**_ Fit-il, un peu nerveux.

_**\- Les amis, bien sûr.**_

_**\- Oui, oui les amis,**_ insista Barry. _**Tu sais comment sont ces footballeurs, on peut pas leur faire confiance,**_ reprit-il en laissant un regard noir, au blond qui se tenait un peu trop proche de son "amie".

_**\- Barry, tu te rends bien compte que je fais du foot aussi ? **_

_**\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr, mais… Je te casait pas dans le même sac que les autres, toi t'es… T'es toi ! Supergirl ! Et, une fille, en passant.**_

_**\- Bien rattrapé, **_sourit la blonde, _**mais s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle plus Supergirl, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Je vais sérieusement faire une overdose si ça continue.**_

_**\- C'est la rançon de la gloire ma petite !**_

_**\- Et je t'interdis aussi de m'appeler ma "petite".**_

_**\- Dites moi, c'est qu'on est un peu grincheuse j'ai l'impression, **_rigola Barry, plus détendu depuis qu'Eddie avait été remplacé par Caitlin et Cisco.

_**\- Je suis fatiguée,**_ soupira Keira. _**Je crois que j'aurais vraiment préféré fêter la victoire chez moi, avec ma famille.**_

_**\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ? Je suis sûr que Kara aurait été plus que ravie. Tu devrais la voir avec Winn quand ils te soutiennent, c'est vraiment mémorable, Elle doit dépenser autant de calories que toi, qui est sur le terrain,**_ rigola son meilleur ami.

La footballeuse sourit tendrement à ses paroles, imaginant parfaitement l'hystérie joyeuse que devait être sa soeur quand elle l'encourageait.

_**\- Je suis capitaine de l'équipe, de ce fait, je suis obligé de passer du temps avec mes partenaires, en particulier dans ce genre de situation.**_

_**\- Oui je comprends, voilà pourquoi tu aurais dû choisir un autre sport !**_

_**\- Non Barry, je ne ferais pas de la course.**_

_**\- Oh allez, tu verras, c'est bien moins de pression et puis en passant, c'est moins dangereux.**_

_**\- Mais j'aime le danger !**_

_**\- Ok d'accord, bien, alors je vais t'appeler Simba tout le reste de la soirée alors, **_rigola-t-il.

_**\- Quoi, mais non-**_

_**\- Si, si, je vais le faire trop tard. A part si tu décides soudainement de te joindre à l'équipe d'athlétisme ? **_

_**\- Même pas en rêve…**_

_**\- Bien, j'aurais essayé au moins… Simba.**_

•••

**Vendredi 20 Septembre, Rue de Midvale** **: **

Alex et Kara marchaient tranquillement sur le trottoir, discutant doucement de choses et d'autres. La blonde était contente de passer sa soirée avec sa soeur aînée. Depuis que la plus âgée avait débutée ses cours en fac de médecine, il y a maintenant deux ans, elles se voyaient de moins en moins et malgré le peu qu'elle en montrait, ça l'attristait beaucoup.

Alex avait toujours eu le don de la faire se sentir à sa place dans cette ville, qui au départ, n'était pas la sienne. Cependant, depuis le départ de la brune du nid familial, elle se sentait de moins en moins à sa place… Et l'ombre constante que sa jumelle projetait sur elle sans même s'en rendre compte, n'aidait pas du tout ce sentiment.

_**\- Bien, est ce que tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse maintenant ?**_ Lâcha son aînée, alors que Kara était appuyée sur la moto et qu'Alex lui faisait face, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

_**\- Moi ? Rien du tout, tout va à merveille !**_ Sourit la blonde de toutes ses dents.

_**\- Non, non, ça marche toujours pas,**_ répondit sa soeur, posant un doigt sur le pli entre ses sourcils, avec un petit sourire tendre.

"_**Stupide ride**_" marmonna Kara pour elle-même, se renfrognant.

_**\- Tu dis ?**_

_**\- Rien. Alex, je- Je vais bien, vraiment. C'est juste- **_Kara soupira, baissant son regard bleu vers le trottoir. elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux soeurs. Avec un temps qui sembla interminable, l'étudiante en médecine redressa délicatement le menton de sa cadette avec son doigt :

_**\- Kara, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.**_

_**\- Je sais… **_

_**\- J'aime pas voir cette ombre dans ton sourire, les autres ne la voient peut-être pas, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.**_

La blonde à lunettes, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, resserrant son long manteau, alors qu'un vent frais vint lui frapper la nuque.

_**\- Est-ce que, **_commença Alex, hésitante. _**Est-ce que tu refais des cauchemars ? **_Termina-t-elle finalement, réellement inquiète.

_**\- Oui, non- Enfin oui, j'en fais de temps en temps, mais ce n'est pas ça,**_ lâcha nerveusement Kara à cette mention.

_**\- Alors, est-ce à propos d'eux ?**_

_**\- Non, non Alex ce n'est pas à propos d'eux non plus, est ce qu'on peut juste arrêter de parler de ça ?**_ Se redressa la lycéenne, n'aimant vraiment pas ou menait la conversation.

_**\- Ok, ok, désolé,**_ se reprit Alex, posant une main rassurante sur le bras de sa soeur. _**Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.**_

_**\- Oui je sais Lexy et je t'en remercie vraiment, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, alors juste- N'en parlons plus.**_

_**\- D'accord, tout ce que tu veux.**_

Un autre silence s'installa. Kara sentait le regard de sa soeur peser sur elle.

_**\- C'est- C'est à propos de moi. J'ai juste l'impression que tout le monde avance, trace son chemin et moi je suis juste… Je fais juste du surplace. T'es partie à la Fac, tu fais quelque chose que tu aimes et tu semble bien intégré là-bas. Keira et littéralement en train de vivre un de ses rêves, elle sait ce qu'elle veut dans la vie et elle trace son chemin. Même Winn semble prêt à avancer et pourtant crois moi, c'était pas gagné avec tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière.**_ Elle fit une pause, alors que sa soeur l'écoutait attentivement. _**Et côté de ça, il y a moi. Je sais pas du tout ce que je veux faire de ma vie. J'ai déjà du mal à me décider sur la sauce dans mon sandwich, alors pour ce qui est de mon avenir, c'est le noir complet et- et ça me fait peur. Peur que tout le monde trace son chemin et qu'au final je sois laissé derrière,**_ termina enfin Kara, les larmes aux yeux.

_**\- Regarde moi Kara. Regarde moi,**_ reprit Alex plus sérieusement, en s'emparant du menton de la plus jeune, pour la forcer à la regarder. _**Je ne sais pas ce qu'on sera dans 10 ans. Je ne sais pas si je serai médecin, je ne sais pas si je serai marié, ou même si j'aurai enfin réussi à te faire manger des légumes,**_ continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire, alors que Kara rigolait doucement. _**Mais il y a un truc dont je suis sûr, c'est que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours à tes côtés, d'accord ? Je ne t'abandonne pas Kara et je ne le ferais jamais. Alors désolé, mais t'es bloqué avec moi.**_

Les larmes étaient finalement tombés du regard si brillant de la blonde, alors qu'un petit sourire s'était formé aux mots de sa soeur.

_**\- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton avenir Kara. Tu es brillante, dans tous les sens du terme,**_ rigola Alex en voyant le sourire de la lycéenne éblouir de nouveau son visage. _**T'es une personne exceptionnelle et tu auras un avenir tout aussi exceptionnel. Maintenant viens dans mes bras, avant que je ne pleure devant tout le monde ! C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir.**_

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux, avant de se prendre dans leurs bras, alors que Kara lui murmurait des remerciements. Mon dieu, ce que la présence quotidienne d'Alex lui manquait.

•••

**Vendredi 20 Septembre, Manoir Queen, Midvale** **: **

Pour son plus grand soulagement, l'ambiance à l'intérieur du manoir, c'était nettement apaisé. Keira ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là, ni même depuis quand elle avait envoyé un sms à Eliza, pour lui demander de rester pour garder un oeil sur Winn, qui vivrait sans doute sa plus grosse gueule de bois de tous les temps.

Elle était allongée de tout son long sur un des canapés du second salon, la tête sur les jambes de Barry, avec qui elle parlait tranquillement ainsi qu'à quelques autres lycéens encore réveillés. La musique n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond, alors que de nombreux corps jonchaient le sol de quasiment toutes les pièces du manoir.

_**\- Peut-être qu'on devrait regarder si ils respirent encore ? **_avait lancé Barry à un moment donné.

Mais personne n'avait vraiment bougé. La fatigue se faisait sentir chez tous ceux encore réveillés, mais aucuns ne semblaient décidés à se laisser prendre par le sommeil.

_**\- Mais regarde Lee, des survivants de l'apocalypse !**_ Lâcha une nouvelle voix se dirigeant vers eux.

_**\- Sam, ralentis, tu vas tomber, **_soupira une seconde personne.

Supergirl voulu se redresser, pour apercevoir les nouvelles arrivantes, mais sa fatigue grandissante la laissa immobile. Aucune importance, elle savait très bien qui venait d'entrer de toute manière.

_**\- Tiens Sam, encore debout,**_ lança Barry, un petit sourire en coin.

_**\- Bien sûr, pour qui me prends tu ! **_

_**\- Pour la capitaine des pompoms girls, qui se fait toujours un devoir de picoler chaque verre qui lui tombe sous la main, **_continua le sprinter, en riant.

_**\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, **_lâcha-t-elle, titubant maladroitement vers le canapé. _**Dis Supergirl, aurais tu l'ama- l'amabal- l'amima- oh et puis merde, bouge ton cul, tu prends toute la place !**_

La blonde ouvrit un oeil, apercevant la capitaine des pompoms girls juste au dessus d'elle, qui la fixait, les yeux embués par l'alcool.

_**\- Hum… Non,**_ lâcha finalement Keira refermant les yeux, ignorant l'air outré sur le visage de son amie.

_**\- Quoi mais… Lee ! Fait quelque chose !**_ Se plaignit la châtain, telle une enfant.

La brune à ses côtés soupira. Elle adorait vraiment Sam, sans doute trop, sinon elle ne serait certainement pas ici, mais qu'est ce que sa meilleure amie pouvait être épuisante, encore plus lorsqu'elle était bourrée. Lena s'approcha à son tour du canapé et donna une petite tape sur la jambe de la footballeuse. Supergirl ouvrit à nouveau un oeil, grognant quelque peu. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser dormir ? Elle était exténuée. Son regard bleu rencontra finalement celui vert de la fille Luthor et il y eut un petit temps de flottement, avant que Keira ne pousse finalement un soupire et redresse ses jambes. Lena arqua un sourcil face à ce geste.

_**\- Désolé Luthor, c'est ça ou le sol,**_ lâcha-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

La brune hocha finalement des épaules, avant de s'installer sur le canapé, les jambes de Supergirl se reposant quasi immédiatement sur les siennes.

_**\- Quoi mais- Hé ! Moi aussi je veux une place !**_ Continua de ronchonner Sam. _**Leeeeeee, tu devais m'aider, pas me piquer ma place !**_

_**\- C'est en dédommagement,**_ répondit simplement celle-ci, laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier du sofa et fermant les yeux. Surveiller son amie pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse trop de bêtises l'avait épuisée.

_**\- Lenaaaaaaaa !**_

Aucune réponse.

_**\- Allez les filles ! Soyez sympa quoi ! Barry, aide moi !**_

_**\- Désolé, l'une est trop musclée et l'autre trop intelligente pour moi.**_

Ces paroles firent rirent les quelques étudiants encore éveillés. Tandis que Sam se lamentait bruyamment.

_**\- Sam ?**_ Lâcha Supergirl sans ouvrir les yeux.

_**\- Oui ? Tu vas enfin me laisser de la place ?**_ Demanda-t-elle joyeuse.

_**\- Fait moins de bruit, j'essaye de dormir.**_

Barry regarda ailleurs, tentant de retenir son rire face à la moue outrée de la pompom girl. Lena eut un petit rictus silencieux, pendant que les autres rigolaient franchement.

_**\- Bien, puisque tu veux jouer, Supergirl, jouons !**_

Sur ces mots, Sam se laissa simplement tomber sur la blonde, s'allongeant sur elle de tout son poids.

_**\- Non mais t'es sérieuse !**_ Lâcha Keira, le souffle coupé sous le choc soudain. _**Mais bouge ! **_

_**\- Sam ! Mes jambes ! **_Râla Lena à son tour.

_**\- Bien fait pour vous deux !**_ Ricana la châtain, alors qu'elle se calait contre la blonde, commençant à s'assoupir.

_**\- Non mais t'es pas sérieusement en train de t'endormir ? **_Râla la blonde, essayant de se redresser, mais échouant lamentablement, son corps bien trop fatigué. _**Luthor ! Fait quelque chose ! c'est TA meilleure amie !**_

_**\- Si tu t'étais redressé, on n'en serait pas là, **_lâcha la brune, dans ton égal. _**C'est pas vrai vous pesez une tonne.**_

_**\- C'est elle qui pèse une tonne ! Une tonne d'alcool si tu veux mon avis, **_grimaça Keira, en sentant l'haleine de Sam s'échouer près de sa joue, bien trop près de son nez à son goût. _**Sam ! Bouge !**_

_**\- Tu peux crier autant que tu veux Supergirl, elle est impossible à réveiller quand elle dort, d'autant plus quand elle à bu, **_soupira Lena, laissant sa fatigue l'emporter sur sa position inconfortable.

_**\- Barryyyy aide-moi, **_gémit la blonde. _**Barry ?**_

"_**Génial, il dort… J'aurais mieux fait d'accepter la proposition de Kara…**_" Râla intérieurement Supergirl.

* * *

**Donc voilà pour le premier chapitre. Globalement, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses, c'est surtout un chapitre d'introduction des personnages.**

**désolé pour les fautes.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé, moins aimé, ce que vous attendez par la suite, etc**

**Je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain chapitre, mais si l'histoire plaît à certains, j'essayerai de faire des publications assez régulières.**

**Bonne soirée à vous tous !**


	2. Chapitre II

**Hey ! Je tiens à remercie tout le monde pour les reviews :) Et je m'excuse d'avance pour la médiocrité de ce chapitre :/**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

•••

**Lundi 23 Septembre, Parking du Lycée, Midvale** **: **

Le soleil était au rendez-vous en ce début de matinée, rendant l'air plus sec et moins frais qu'il ne l'avait été ces deux derniers jours. Le lycée de Midvale était en pleine ébullition à cette heure-ci, les lycéens arrivant à foison pour ce début de journée. L'euphorie du match de vendredi soir était encore palpable dans l'air, rendant les jeunes plutôt excités pour un lundi matin.

Assise au volant d'une vieille voiture de collection, ses lunettes de soleil rabattu devant ses yeux verts, Lena éteignit le contact après s'être garé sur le parking du lycée. Son regard se posa devant l'entrée principale et un soupir lui échappa. Dire qu'elle s'était exilée le plus loin possible de Metropolis, pour tenter d'échapper à l'influence de sa famille et tout ça en vain. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une demi-journée, pour que tout le lycée soit au courant que Lena Luthor, la bâtarde, dernière héritière de Luthorcorp et petite soeur du vile Lex Luthor s'était installée en ville.

Depuis lors, elle avait principalement rencontrée deux types de personnes : Le type qui était prêt à tout pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces d'un Luthor et le type qui la haïssait tout simplement parce qu'elle portait le mauvais nom de famille. En emménageant ici, c'était justement le genre de comportement qu'elle avait voulu éviter. Elle avait espérée pouvoir vivre ici sans que personne ne ce soucis de son nom… Qu'elle avait été naïve. Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement déménager de nouveau ? Eh bien premièrement, elle s'était faite à l'évidence, qu'où qu'elle parte, son nom la suivrait et deuxièmement, un Luthor ne fuyait pas. Elle avait beau détester son héritage, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il faisait parti intégrante d'elle même.

Soupirant une dernière fois, Lena redressa ses épaules et remit son masque de "reine des glaces" en place. Il voulait un Luthor, elle serait une Luthor, il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'elle sortirait vivante d'ici. Elle avait bien essayé de se montrer elle-même les premières semaines qui avait suivi son arrivée lors de la rentrée précédente. Cela avait été une catastrophe…

Le dos droit, la marche fière, le visage impassible toujours habillé de ses lunettes de soleil, la brune se frayait un chemin juste qu'à l'entrée principale, ignorant royalement les nombreux murmures qui suivaient son passage.

_**\- Hey belle brune ! T'en as mis du temps !**_ L'accosta une jeune femme, plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"_**Sam**_" Pensa immédiatement interpellée, un petit sourire en coin. La capitaine des pompoms girls était bien la seule personne avec qui elle laissait parfois tomber son masque. Sam était différente, elle se fichait bien de son nom de famille et c'était rafraichissant, même si une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiante. Elle n'avait rien contre la jeune femme, bien au contraire. Elle était ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une meilleure amie, mais ses nombreuses mauvaises expériences avec le genre humain, l'avait laissée méfiante avec n'importe qui.

_**\- Sam, ravi de voir que tu es toujours vivante, **_lança Lena, se dirigeant vers son casier.

_**\- Rhoo tout de suite, j'étais pas si mal en point vendredi ! D'ailleurs, toi et Supergirl êtes d'excellents matelas ! **_

_**\- Eh bien figure-toi que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais, je suis sûr que mon sang a encore du mal à circuler dans mes jambes, **_termina Lena en lui lançant un regard insistant.

_**\- Allons fait pas ta mauvaise tête, tu devrais être honoré que je t'ai prise pour matelas !**_

La Luthor secoua la tête, à moitié exaspérée, à moitié amusée. La légèreté de Sam lui faisait du bien, c'est ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs côte à côte, les murmures sur son passage semblaient s'intensifier de plus en plus et cela mettait vraiment à mal ses nerfs.

_**\- J'ai tué le chat de qui aujourd'hui ?**_ Demanda-t-elle à Sam, agacé par les commérages qui ne cessaient de la prendre pour cible.

_**\- De personnage,**_ ricana la châtain. _**Aujourd'hui t'as couchée avec Jordan.**_

\- … Lena soupira, exaspérée.

_**\- Et Rick, en même temps, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.**_

_**\- Génial, coucher avec deux mecs en même temps manquait sur mon C.V de Luthor.**_

_**\- Alors Luthor ! Un seul mec ne te suffit plus, il t'en faut deux maintenant ? **_Lâcha une voix odieuse derrière elles, coupant Sam dans ce qu'elle voulait répondre à son amie.

_**\- Siobhan,**_ se retourna lentement Lena, son masque de glace de nouveau en place. _**Ravie de voir que ma vie sexuelle te passionne autant.**_

_**\- Eh bien en fait, je préférais ne pas la connaitre, mais visiblement tu aimes l'étaler.**_

Lena ricana froidement.

_**\- Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui colporte toutes ces rumeurs sur moi. Ta vie doit être vraiment pathétique pour que ton seul passe-temps soit de m'inventer une vie.**_

Siobhan, serra la mâchoire, n'appréciant guère le ton dédaigneux qu'employait l'autre brune. Elle se rapprocha alors, ne laissant que quelques centièmes entre elle et la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Leur regard méprisant se fixant mutuellement :

_**\- Écoute moi bien Luthor, tu-**_

_**\- T'as pas autre chose à faire Siobhan ?**_ Intervient une voix autoritaire.

Les deux lycéennes tournèrent leur attention vers la nouvelle intervenante, découvrant un regard bleu perçant qui regardait dans leur direction.

_**\- Supergirl, **_salua faussement la garce.

Une tension certaine s'installa dans le couloir. Certains spectateurs c'étaient arrêter pour voir ce qui se passait. D'autres traçaient leur chemin le plus rapidement possible, ne voulant absolument pas se retrouver entre les trois filles. Coincée entre La capitaine de l'équipe de Football et Lena, Siobhan ne se sentait clairement pas à son avantage. Avec un dernier regard pour la brune, elle s'en alla alors, comme si de rien n'était.

_**\- Essaye de te montrer plus créative la prochaine fois, tes rumeurs deviennent un peu redondantes ! **_Héla Sam quand elle vit la garce s'en aller.

_**\- C'est très chevaleresque de ta part Supergirl, mais je suis tout à fait à même de me défendre seul, **_lâcha Lena à la blonde.

_**\- Je n'en doute pas, **_répondit-elle le visage tout aussi dénué d'émotions que son interlocutrice. _**J'évitais juste à Siobhan une humiliation publique.**_

Sur ces mots elle partit simplement, saluant Sam sur son passage et bifurquant au bout du couloir. Lena fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de la footballeuse, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à déchiffrer ses intentions à son égard. Elles étaient loin d'être amies, mais n'étaient pas ennemies pour autant et ce simple constat laissait la brune perplexe. Il n'y avait généralement pas d'entre deux, soit on la détestait, soit on l'adorait (enfin adorait son nom de famille), mais la capitaine des DC Heroes n'entrait dans aucune de ces deux catégories, ce qui perturbait quelque peu son esprit logique.

•••

**Lundi 23 Septembre, Lycée, Midvale** **: **

**_\- Hey Winn !_ **Salua joyeusement Kara en s'approchant de son meilleur ami qui avait la tête plongée dans son casier.

Celui-ci sursauta immédiatement, son coeur ayant du mal à reprendre un rythme normal devant l'assaut surprise de la blonde.

_**\- Mais t'es pas bien,**_ lâcha-t-il, une main sur le coeur, le visage sombre et le regard morne. _**Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !**_

_**\- Peur ? Tu t'es bien regardé dans le miroir ce matin ? C'est toi qui fais peur, on dirait un revenant ! Tout vas bien ?**_ S'inquiéta immédiatement la jumelle Danvers.

Une fois la panique passée, Winn se passa une main sur le visage avant de refermer son casier et de faire face à sa meilleure amie.

_**\- Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais aller à une fête avec ta soeur, **_soupira-t-il de façon exagérée.

_**\- Pourquoi ?**_ S'enquit Kara, de plus en plus inquiète, les sourcils froncés. _**Ça s'est mal passé ? Tu as eu des problèmes ? Si c'est le cas, dit le moi et je peux te jurer que Keira va passer un sale quart d'heure !**_

_**\- Holà, holà, moins vite Kara respire. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de réactivité si tu fais un arrêt cardiaque en plein milieu du couloir dans mon état.**_

La blonde soupira, tentant d'évacuer la vague de stresse qu'avaient engendré les propos de son ami.

_**\- Ça va, vraiment, je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé,**_ expliqua finalement Winn reprenant son chemin dans le couloir en compagnie de Kara. _**Enfin, je ne me souviens pas de toute la soirée je crois… Mais c'était vraiment topissime, franchement, tu aurais dû venir !**_

La soeur de Supergirl sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme du geek.

_**\- Tu te rends bien compte que tes paroles sont contradictoires n'est-ce pas ? **_Rigola-t-elle. _**Un coup tu veux que j'te promette de ne plus jamais te laisser à une soirée et la seconde d'après tu me dis que j'aurais dû venir.**_

_**\- Oui bon… C'est juste… Tu peux pas imaginer la gueule de bois que je me suis tapée !**_

_**\- Je crois que je peux,**_ rit de plus belle la blonde en observant le teint blafard de Winn. _**C'est encore inscrit sur ton visage.**_

_**\- C'est ça, moque-toi !**_

_**\- Je le fa-**_

Kara fut soudainement coupé dans sa phrase, brutalement bousculé par l'un des lutteurs du lycée. Surprise par l'attaque et leur gabarit foncièrement différent, la blonde s'écrasa dans un des casiers qui habillaient le long couloir, une grimace douloureuse s'étalant sur son visage, d'habitude éclairé d'un large sourire éclatant.

_**\- Hé dégage de mon chemin la binoclarde !**_ Gronda le baraquer, sous les ricanements de ses coéquipiers.

Les élèves présents à leurs côtés n'intervinrent d'aucunes manières, lançant soit des regards curieux, soit ignorant complètement l'événement. Certains étaient peut-être compatissants, mais ceci n'agirent pas plus que les autres.

_**\- Hé !**_ Se révolta l'informaticien.

Immédiatement, le pousseur se retourna, le regard assassin, cherchant qui avait bien pu intervenir de la sorte. Ses yeux se posèrent soudainement vers Winn, qui sentit aussitôt ses muscles se tasser devant l'air noir qui avait envahi le visage de l'agresseur

_**\- T'as un problème sale pédale ?! **_Cracha-t-il immédiatement.

_**\- Je- euh…**_ Winn se tassa de plus en plus, chaque pas que faisait le lutteur vers lui, faisant battre son coeur un peu plus vite.

"_**Allez quoi ! Soit un homme Winn Schott !**_" Se criait mentalement le geek, mais rien n'y fit, il était totalement tétanisé. Des souvenirs de toutes les brimades que cet abruti lui avait fait vivre au collège et il y a encore peu au lycée, lui vinrent soudainement en mémoire, le paralysant littéralement de peur.

_**\- Je t'ai parlé !**_ Cria le brun, faisant sursauter plus d'un étudiant aux alentours, tandis que Winn gardait son regard rivé sur le sol.

Il ferma soudainement les yeux, alors qu'il sentit le corps du lutteur tout près du sien. Il était tellement pathétique. L'informaticien se méprisait à cet instant précis. Quel ami il faisait, incapable de défendre sa meilleure amie, alors que tout ça était de sa faute.

Aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, le lutteur : Slade Wilson, l'avait toujours brutalisé. D'abord pour les folies de son père, puis après pour sa supposée orientation sexuelle. Kara avait été l'un de ses seuls rocs dans ses moments durs, le réconfortant toujours. Au fil du temps cependant, la blonde à lunettes avait fini par craquer et prise d'un élan de courage soudain, elle l'avait férocement défendu contre son agresseur. Depuis ce jour, Winn avait été complètement tranquille et il s'était senti tellement libéré ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte, i peine quelques semaines, que Slade l'avait laissé uniquement parce qu'il s'était trouvé une nouvelle personne à martyriser : Kara.

_**\- Désolé Slade, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais, ça ne se reproduira plus,**_ s'interposa immédiatement la blonde, le regard fuyant.

_**\- Vous êtes tellement pathétique, c'est pitoyable**_, lâcha le lutteur avec mépris. _**Vous me faites perdre mon temps !**_

Le baraquer reprit alors son chemin, tandis que les deux lycéens soupirèrent, relâchant la pression qu'avait engendrée la situation.

_**\- Je suis tellement pitoyable,**_ murmura Winn, la mâchoire serrée par la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même.

_**\- Winn-**_ Commença Kara, le ton apaisant.

_**\- Non Kara ! Je le suis vraiment ! Quel genre d'ami je suis, si je suis incapable de te défendre dans un moment pareil ! **_S'agaça le brun.

_**\- Winn-**_ Retenta la blonde, mais elle fut de nouveau coupée.

_**\- On devrait le dire à ta soeur une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle le remettrait bien rapidement à sa place cet abruti !**_

_**\- Quoi ? Non il en est hors de question ! **_Répondit vivement Kara.

_**\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce qu'il fait est inadmissible.**_

_**\- Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on appelle ma soeur à la rescousse dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.**_

_**\- Mais Kara c'est-**_

_**\- J'ai dit non Winn,**_ s'agaça la fille Danvers, ce qui stoppa immédiatement le brun.

Il était surpris, il n'avait vu que très rarement la blonde énervé et c'était bien la première fois que c'était dirigé vers lui, du moins en quelque sorte.

_**\- Désolé,**_ s'excusa immédiatement la soeur de la footballeuse. _**Juste, ne lui dit pas s'il te plaît,**_ implora-t-elle.

Winn la fixa un moment, indécis, mais devant le regard insistant de sa meilleure amie, il hocha la tête. Elle lui envoya immédiatement un sourire radieux, avant de l'attraper par le bras et de reprendre son chemin dans le couloir, comme si de rien n'était. Le geek se détendit peu à peu devant le caractère rayonnant de la blonde à lunettes, qui faisait tout pour lui changer les idées.

•••

**Lundi 23 Septembre, Lycée, Midvale** **: **

Kara marchait à pleine vitesse dans les nombreux couloirs du bâtiment, des livres plein les bras. Son appel avec Clark avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, et voilà qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas arriver en retard à son prochain cours. Elle esquivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les quelques étudiants présents, qui semblaient se mettre sur son passage dans le seul but de la ralentir.

Son regard s'égara une seconde sur un groupe de jeunes qui riaient bruyamment et ce fut une seconde de trop. A peine eut-elle détourné de nouveau là tête, qu'elle heurta un corps à l'embranchement de deux couloirs.

_**\- Oh désolé, pardon, je regardais pas du tout où j'allais,**_ s'excusa Kara, sans même faire attention qui elle avait percutée, ramassant à la hâte les quelques livres qu'elle avait fait tomber par terre, sous la surprise de l'impact.

_**\- Ce n'est rien, je ne regardais pas vraiment non plus à dire vrai,**_ intervint une voix féminine, qui se pencha pour l'aider.

En redressant la tête, la blonde aperçue un de ses livres, que la jeune femme avec qui elle était entrée en collision lui tendait. Le saisissant, elle la remercia d'un immense sourire et tomba finalement sur un regard vert qui la fixait d'un air étrange. Immédiatement, le sourire resplendissant de la jeune Danvers, devint nerveux en se rendant compte dans qui elle était entrée avec sa maladresse légendaire. Lena Luthor, il fallait qu'elle ait percutée Lena Luthor !

_**\- Vraiment, je suis vraiment dés-**_ Recommença à s'excuser Kara, son corps tremblant de nervosité.

_**\- On se connaît non ? **_La coupa la brune, ne semblant pas avoir entendu les précédents mots de son interlocutrice. Son regard était intense, ses sourcils froncés. _**Ton visage m'est familier, mais je n'arrive pas à te remettre, c'est assez frustrant. **_

Ses livres dans une main, l'autre vint nerveusement triturer la monture de ses lunettes, alors que le regard intense que lui lançait la jeune Luthor lui laissait les joues rouges.

_**\- Eh bien, euh, oui… Euh, on est ensemble dans plusieurs cours depuis plus d'un an maintenant, alors…**_

Lena fronça d'avantages les sourcils, sa tête se penchant légèrement sur le côté. Elle était tellement concentrée, que Kara n'était même pas sûre qu'elle ait entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Puis finalement, une lueur de compréhension sembla passer dans son regard vert :

_**\- Mais oui je suis bête !**_ Rigola la lycéenne.

Kara sourit immédiatement, la joie s'emparant d'elle et laissant tomber toute nervosité de son corps. Est-ce que Lena Luthor savait réellement qui elle était ? Elle, la fille timide, tellement cachée par l'ombre de Supergirl, que personne ne semblait même connaitre son existence ?

Le lycée de Midvale était l'un des plus grands de la région et le regard des lycéens était tellement obnubilé sur l'assurance et le charisme magnétique que dégageait Keira, qu'ils semblaient tous ignorer que son double se promenait dans les couloirs. Un double bien moins intéressant certes, Kara le concédait, mais elle existait quand même et bien qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas être sous le feu des projecteurs comme sa jumelle, elle aurait apprécié se sentir un peu moins insignifiante. Néanmoins, si même Lena Luthor, l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée, savait qui elle était, alors peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi transparente qu'elle le croyait ? Son sourire s'élargit encore davantage à cette pensée.

_**\- Pourquoi mets-tu des lunettes ? Supergirl essaye-t-elle de passer inaperçu dans les couloirs, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses groupies ?**_ Sourit la brune, un air taquin sur le visage.

Son sourire lumineux s'estompa immédiatement à ces mots, son regard bleu se focalisant sur le sol du couloir. Un coup de poing aurait été moins douloureux. A quoi elle s'attendait au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce-que la brune aurait su qui elle était ? C'était ridicule ! Lena avait tout pour elle : elle était brillante, magnifique, elle dégageait une prestance incroyable qui attirait le regard de tous, pourquoi une fille comme ça aurait-elle remarqué une fille comme Kara Danvers ? Tellement insignifiante que personne ne pouvait penser qu'elle était la jumelle de L'INCROYABLE Supergirl et encore moins qu'elle méritait un tant soit peu d'attention.

_**\- Euh, oui, non, je…**_ Bégaya Kara, toute trace de joie évanouie, la nervosité revenant au grand galop, accompagné d'un sentiment d'amertume qu'elle cherchait toujours à dissimuler.

_**\- Oh belle brune ! Ramène ton cul par ici, tu m'as promis de m'aider pour mon devoir de maths avant ton prochain cours !**_ La coupa la capitaine des pompoms girls, à l'autre bout du couloir.

_**\- J'arrive,**_ répondit Lena en tournant la tête vers son amie. _**Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Promis, ton secret est bien gardé avec ma Supergirl,**_ termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La brune rejoignit son amie, tandis que Kara resta plantée encore au même endroit pendant un petit moyen, soupirant à s'en vider les poumons. "_**Arrête d'être aussi naïve ma pauvre fille**_".

•••

**Lundi 23 Septembre, Stade de Foot, Midvale** **: **

_**\- WOOD ! **_

Le cri soudain de l'entraîneur le fit sursauter du banc où il était assis, le laissant soudainement lâcher son téléphone qu'il avait dans les mains. Celui-ci se crasha durement sur le sol, provoquant une grimace de la part du footballeur. Le ramassant précipitamment, c'est avec mécontentement qu'il aperçut une fissure s'étaler sur l'écran. C'était vraiment pas son jour aujourd'hui, se dit-il, alors qu'il ne pouvait détourner son visage du sms qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt.

_**\- WOOD ! NON MAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI ! TU ME LE DIS SI JE TE DERANGES ! ALLER 10 TOURS DE TERRAIN POUR TOI !**_ Hurla le coach mécontent, alors que le reste de l'équipe s'entraînait durement sur le terrain.

Mike soupira lourdement, déposant son téléphone et sa gourde avant d'entreprendre les tours de terrain qu'il venait de gagner, sous le regard de son entraineur très mécontent et de ses coéquipiers.

_**\- ET TU RÂLES EN PLUS ? 5 TOURS SUPPLÉMENTAIRES RIEN QUE POUR TOI !**_

_**\- Génial…**_ marmonna Mike le brun dans son coin.

Il y avait des jours, où il fallait mieux rester couché et celui-ci était sans conteste un de cela se dit le jeune homme.

_**\- Hé, c'est quoi son problème ? **_Demanda soudainement James à Keira, en désignant le coureur solitaire, alors qu'eux-même effectuaient des étirements, attendant leur tour pour l'exercice du moment.

_**\- J'en sais rien, plus je suis loin de lui, mieux j'me porte,**_ soupira Supergirl, ce qui fit ricaner le jeune Olsen.

La blonde effectua avec brio l'exercice demandé, écoutant les conseils de son coach avant de revenir en place.

_**\- Tu sais, il est plutôt sympa une fois que t'apprends un peu à le connaître, **_reprit James, en sueur suite au dernier atelier.

_**\- Le peu que j'en ai vu ne me donnes vraiment pas envie d'apprendre à le connaître,**_ lâcha la blonde, plus concentrer sur l'entraînement que la conversation.

_**\- Oui, je comprends, il peut se montrer particulièrement lourd, en particulier avec la gent féminine, **_continua le grand footballeur. _**Cependant…**_

Keira soupira bruyamment.

_**\- Cependant quoi ? Aller crache le morceau.**_

_**\- Eh bien, tu es capitaine de l'équipe cette année et tu dois d'assurer que tes coéquipiers sont en forme. Tous tes coéquipiers,**_ termina son ami, avant de désigner Mike Wood, qui venait de terminer ses tours de terrain, la tête basse.

Supergirl, fixa James intensivement avant de soupirer. Il avait raison et cela ne la mettait vraiment pas en joie. Elle n'était pas du genre à détester quelqu'un, mais ce type… Elle arrivait tout simplement pas à l'encadrer. Son arrogance surdimensionnée additionnée à son côté fanfaron et dragueur de bas étage, la mettait hors d'elle. Ce crétin ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'elle sans lui envoyer un clin d'oeil ou un sourire charmeur qu'il croyait irrésistible, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de lui refaire le portrait.

_**\- Allez ! Exercice suivant !**_

L'entraînement s'éternisa encore pendant une partie de l'après-midi et Keira était complètement rincée. Le coach leur avait bien dit que cette année ils allaient mettre les bouchées doubles, le lycée ayant même arrangé leurs emplois du temps au mieux pour leurs entraînements. Cependant là, les exercices s'apparentaient plus à des entraînements militaires ! Soupirant de fatigue elle redressa la tête et aperçut Mike tracer son chemin, ignorant tout le monde. Ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes et si Supergirl avait encore un doute, maintenant c'était certain, quelque chose n'allait pas. Génial…

•••

_**\- Wood ! Une minute, **_l'interpella la voix grave de Snapper, son coach.

Le brun, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa précédente douche, s'approcha de l'homme aux épaules larges, le visage fermé. Son entraîneur l'observa un instant sans dire mot, puis lui fit signe de la tête, pour lui indiquer de l'accompagner dans son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et s'installa à son siège, invitant Mike à faire de même.

_**\- Désolé monsieur, mais il me reste encore un cours aujourd'hui. Je suis un peu pressé.**_

Un simple regard de Snapper, lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. passant une main dans ses cheveux, le brun s'assit finalement, tentant de se donner une attitude nonchalante.

_**\- Alors, comme ça tu es très assidu dans tes cours,**_ lâcha le coach, un air peu aimable sur le visage.

Mike se demandait si cet homme savait sourire.

_**\- Que voulez-vous, j'essaye de faire honneur à notre équipe,**_ sourit d'un air arrogant le footballeur.

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'assombrit davantage si c'était possible. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite pièce envahit de trophées.

_**\- Bien, si vous n'avez plus rien à dire,**_ commença Mike en se relevant.

_**\- Pose ton cul sur cette chaise ! **_

Le jeune homme roula des yeux et se laissa tomber de nouveau dans son siège. Son coach le fixa encore pendant quelques instants, qui semblait être une éternité et qui dérangeait grandement le nouveau lycéen de Midvale.

_**\- Me prends-tu pour un imbécile ?**_

Mike haussa un sourcil, surpris de la question soudaine.

_**\- Pardon ?**_

_**\- Crois-tu que je ne suis pas au courant de tes nombreuses absences en cours ou de tes notes catastrophiques ? **_

Le jeune Wood se redressa dans son fauteuil et lâcha un soupir. Pourquoi devait-il avoir cette conversation, tout ce qu'il voulait à l'heure actuelle, c'était s'échapper le plus loin possible de ce lycée de malheur.

_**\- Écoute-moi bien gamin, t'es un bon joueur, je pense même que tu peux devenir excellent,**_ commença Snapper, ce qui surprit grandement le brun, qui devint soudain plus attentif. _**Crois-moi, dire ces mots et très douloureux pour moi, alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement**_.

Mike hocha simplement la tête.

_**\- Le directeur est très attaché à notre équipe de football et il fait tout son possible pour nous permettre de jouer dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. Cependant, il est aussi très strict sur la scolarité des joueurs et je le rejoins malgré moi sur ce point-là.**_

_**\- Et donc ? **_Demanda Mike, qui n'aimait pas vraiment le déroulement que prenait la conversation.

_**\- Et donc,**_ gronda Snapper, clairement pas content d'être interrompu de la sorte. _**Tu sèches ? Tu ne joues pas ! Tu n'essayes pas de remonter tes notes ? Tu ne joues pas non plus ! C'est bien compris ?**_

_**\- Quoi ?! **_S'exclama Mike. _**Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand on a besoin d'être un bon élève pour jouer au foot !**_ S'agaça d'autant plus le brun.

_**\- Tu vas baisser d'un ton jeune homme ! Et même si je n'aime guère ces conditions, je suis entièrement d'accord avec elles !**_

_**\- C'est absurde !**_

_**\- Vois plus loin que le bout de ton nez Wood ! Savoir jouer au foot ne te garantit rien du tout ! Avoir un diplôme te servira d'assurance, si pour une raison quelconque tu ne peux plus jouer !**_

Le coach avait crié ces mots, se levant précipitamment de sa chaise. Mike avait la mâchoire serrée. Pourquoi tout lui tombait dessus aujourd'hui ? Le foot était tout ce qu'il lui restait depuis son déménagement et on risquait de lui prendre aussi ? La rage coulait dans ses veines. Quel con ce directeur ! Et pourquoi son coach était d'accord avec lui, alors qu'il venait clairement d'admettre qu'il était un joueur talentueux ? Il devrait le défendre, plutôt que d'écouter bêtement les ordres !

_**\- Tu as une semaine.**_

_**\- Pourquoi faire ? **_Demanda hargneusement le nouveau.

_**\- Prendre des cours de soutiens et crois-moi je vérifierai scrupuleusement.**_

_**\- Il en est hors de question !**_

_**\- Bien, alors tu ne joues pas le prochain match !**_

_**\- Mais c'est un scandale !**_

_**\- Te voilà prévenu ! Maintenant sors de mon bureau, ton comportement est inadmissible !**_

Mike s'empara de son sac avec rage et sortit immédiatement du bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui. Ce n'était pas possible, on se foutait de sa gueule ? Ou étaient les caméras ? Pourquoi son monde continuait-il de s'écrouler ? Tout ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière n'avait-il pas suffi ? Ses parents et lui avaient déménagé pour fuir l'enfer, mais il semblait que celui-ci les avait poursuivis jusqu'ici !

_**\- Hé Wood !**_ Intervint soudainement une voix féminine.

_**\- Pas maintenant,**_ grogna-t-il.

_**\- Bon t'es bien gentil, mais ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je t'attends, alors tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que j'ai à dire !**_ S'agaça immédiatement la jeune femme.

Le footballeur fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Supergirl, ce qui le fit sourire malgré lui.

_**\- Tu veux me proposer d'aller boire un verre ?**_ Ricana-t-il.

_**\- Quoi ?!**_ S'exclama la blonde avec hargne, les cheveux encore humides. _**Certainement pas non !**_

_**\- Bien, alors on n'a rien à se dire.**_

Sur ce, il se retourna, la plantant juste là. La rage s'empara soudainement de la footballeuse. Elle avait fait l'effort de mettre son mépris pour cet homme de côté, simplement pour essayer d'avoir une conversation avec lui, comme le lui avait conseillé son ami James et voilà comment il la traitait ? Qu'il aille se faire voir !

•••

**Lundi 23 Septembre, Salle de cours, Midvale** **: **

Le cours de sciences avait commencé depuis maintenant quelques minutes et Kara n'en avait pas écouté un traître mot. A moitiée avachie sur sa table placée dans le fond de la salle, la blonde gribouillait négligemment sur son cahier. Elle avait bien essayée de se concentrer sur le cours, mais rien n'y faisait, son esprit était à des années lumières de la salle de classe.

Broyait du noir n'était vraiment pas son truc. Elle faisait toujours tout pour faire comme si de rien n'était, mais à quoi bon faire cet effort de toute manière ? Elle était totalement transparente ici. L'une de ses mains s'égara sur le pendentif et l'alliance présente au bout d'une chaîne accrochée à son cou. Elle joua avec sans réellement s'en rendre compte, comme elle le faisait si souvent. "_**Quoique te réserve la vie ma chérie, promets-moi que ce merveilleux sourire qui est le tien ne quittera jamais tes lèvres.**_", raisonna soudainement la voix de sa mère dans sa tête. Elle cessa immédiatement tous mouvements, se rappelant le doux sourire de sa mère et le regard emplis de tendresse quand elle lui avait dit ces mots.

_**\- Kara et Lena…**_

La blonde sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, se reconnectant soudainement avec la réalité. En redressant la tête, elle s'aperçut que les élèves se levaient et se replaçaient sur des tables différentes, se rassemblant en binômes. Kara fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait.

_**\- Kara ? **_

L'interpellée redressa la tête et rencontra le regard de son professeur qui la regardait les sourcils froncés.

_**\- Tout va bien ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**\- Euh, oui, oui, désolé, je- Avec qui suis-je ? **_

_**\- Avec Lena,**_ reprit l'homme, en désignant la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la salle, qui avait déjà son nez plongé dans un bouquin. _**Toutes les tables de votre côté sont déjà prises, alors je vous laisse la rejoindre.**_

_**\- Avec Lena ? C'est une blague ?**_ Questionna Kara, sceptique. Le destin ou quoi que ce soit, avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

_**\- Et pourquoi le serait-ce ? En fait, j'attends votre devoir avec impatience, je suis persuadé que vos deux esprits combinés vont me créer une petite merveille.**_

Sur ces mots, il lui lança un sourire et se retourna vers son bureau, restant attentif si des élèves avaient des questions. Soupirant nerveusement, Kara prit ses affaires et commença à se rapprocher de la place à côté de la jolie brune. Génial, la situation ne pouvait pas être plus gênante… Arrivait aux côtés de sa nouvelle binôme, la jeune femme tritura nerveusement ses lunettes, avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Lena, qui semblait absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait.

_**\- Euh, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir,**_ lâcha Kara d'une petite voix.

L'héritière de Luthorcorp leva enfin son nez du bouquin et tomba sur un regard bleu fuyant. Immédiatement elle fronça les sourcils.

_**\- Keira ? Je ne savais pas qu'on avait des cours en commun,**_ dit la brune étonnée.

_**\- Oh euh, eh bien, je ne suis pas- **_Kara se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. _**Je ne suis pas Keira en fait…**_

_**\- Pardon ?**_ Lâcha Lena, un peu perdue par sa réponse.

_**\- Non, moi, moi c'est Kara en fait. Keira c'est ma jumelle,**_ avoue finalement la fille Danvers, redressant ses lunettes.

_**\- Jumelle ? **_

_**\- Oui…**_

_**\- Supergirl a une soeur jumelle ?**_ Lena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _**Mais… Depuis quand…**_

_**\- Oh eh bien depuis un peu plus de 17 ans maintenant.**_

_**\- Désolé, question stupide, c'est juste… Wouah je n'en avais pas la moindre idée en fait,**_ s'exclama la lycéenne, un peu sous le choc. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'apprennait que maintenant ?

_**\- Euh, oui, oui les gens ont tendance à ne pas connaitre ce détail.**_

_**\- Mais comment ?**_ Lâcha Lena avec un rire nerveux. _**Je veux dire, vous pouvez difficilement nier votre lien de parenté.**_

_**\- Oh, eh bien je ne sais pas trop, il faut croire que je ne suis pas très intéressante, **_lâcha Kara avec un rire nerveux, qui sonnait plus amère qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Lena la fixa abasourdie, alors que la jeune blonde avait le regard fuyant, ses bras croisés sur ses livres qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. A cette image, elle repensa à la "discussion" qu'elle avait eue avec une blonde à lunettes dans le couloir un peu plus tôt et elle fut immédiatement prise d'un sentiment de honte. Ce n'avait pas été Supergirl qui essayait de passer incognito, non, c'était sa soeur. La brune se sentait réellement très mal pour la fille à ses côtés, à son expression, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se méprenait sur son identité, ou qu'on l'ignorait totalement.

_**\- Vous comptez passer le reste du cours debout Kara ?**_ Intervint gentiment la voix de l'enseignant.

Tous les autres élèves tournèrent leur attention en direction de la blonde, qui se mit soudainement à rougir et à s'agiter nerveusement, en regardant le sac de Lena qui était installé sur le siège sur lequel elle devait prendre place.

_**\- Oh euh, désolé.**_

Aussitôt, la Luthor retira son sac, le déposant aux pieds de sa chaise, alors que Kara s'installait enfin sur la chaise, espérant intérieurement que les autres retourneraient rapidement à leurs affaires. Ce qu'ils firent.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux filles, seulement perturbé par les conversations des autres groupes dans la salle. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi cruche. Lena se moquait d'elle-même pour ne pas avoir compris plutôt. A l'heure actuelle, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi Luthor que maintenant. Alors quoi ? Était-elle devenue trop absorbée par son propre nombril pour ne pas savoir que la fille à ses côtés était la jumelle de la fille la plus populaire du lycée ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des noms de ses camarades dans les différents cours qu'elle avait. Elle avait cessé de s'intéresser aux gens quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils ne l'a voyaient que comme une Luthor et en agissant ainsi, elle avait fait exactement ce qu'ils pensaient, elle s'était transformée en Luthor.

_**\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?**_ Demanda nerveusement la blonde à ses côtés.

_**\- Désolé,**_ s'excusa immédiatement Lena, en comprenant qu'elle fixait Kara depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

La jumelle de Supergirl était tellement nerveuse, que la brune pouvait le ressentir jusque dans son propre corps. Un autre silence s'installa, encore plus lourd que le précédent. Cherchant à occuper son esprit, Kara installa correctement ses affaires, et s'empara d'une des deux fiches que le professeur avait installées sur le bureau de Lena. Elle devait se mettre au travail immédiatement, sinon elle était persuadée que son coeur allait lâcher sous le coup du stresse.

_**\- Je suis désolé,**_ s'excusa soudainement sa voisine.

Kara tourna son regard bleu vers elle. Cela faisait presque quinze minutes que les deux élèves s'étaient mises à travailler chacune de leur côté. La blonde avait fini par se détendre lentement, l'esprit concentré sur le devoir sous ses yeux. Lena elle de son côté, avait été incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse, c'était horrible. Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait fait de la peine à cette fille et cela n'avait pas du tout été son intention.

_**\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais vraiment pas te faire de la peine ou me comporter comme une telle garce ! C'était vraiment ignoble de ma part.**_

_**\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, **_sourit timidement Kara, en essayant de se reconcentrer sur son travail.

_**\- Si c'est grave, **_insista Lena. _**Et tu ne devrais pas être habitué à ça !**_

Kara haussa les épaules, mais n'ajouta rien. Cependant, voyant que la brune ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là, la blonde reprit :

_**\- Écoute, je t'en veux pas.**_ Lena lui lança un regard sceptique. _**Non vraiment, je t'en veux pas,**_ insista alors la jeune Danvers. _**Tu as sans doute bien mieux à faire et à penser que de connaitre l'existence d'une blonde à lunettes, timide avec une maladresse légendaire. En fait, je crois que c'est bien mieux pour moi d'être aussi transparente ! Si on me regardait avec autant d'insistance que ma soeur, toutes les catastrophes que je créé à la seconde seraient rendues publiques et ça, ça serait vraiment pas à mon avantage,**_ rit-elle finalement.

son rire était certes tendu, mais il semblait sincère. Lena ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ça, mais elle appréciait réellement les efforts que faisait la blonde pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

_**\- Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas aussi maladroite que tu le dis,**_ répondit doucement Lena. Si Kara lui pardonnait son sale comportement envers elle, alors la brune ferait son possible pour prouver à la blonde qu'elle méritait son pardon.

_**\- Je t'assure que si,**_ insista la soeur de la footballeuse avec un sourire. _**Je t'es rentrée dedans tout l'heure.**_

_**\- Non, nous nous sommes rentré dedans, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.**_

_**\- Oui c'est possible, mais je suis rentrée dans une autre personne 10m plus loin, **_rigola Kara. Lena leva un sourcil. _**Véridique !**_

_**\- D'accord, tu es peut-être un peu maladroite, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave,**_ sourit la Luthor.

La blonde s'apprêtait à répondre, mais fut coupée par la sonnerie. Les élèves se levèrent quasi instantanément, alors que le professeur leur disait qu'il attendait leurs devoirs en commun pour la semaine prochaine. Kara s'apprêta à sortir de la salle, quand Lena la rattrapa.

_**\- Kara.**_

_**\- Oui ?**_ Se retourna l'interpeller.

_**\- On se voit plus tard ?**_

La blonde la regarda, un air confus sur le visage.

_**\- Pour le devoir,**_ précisa la brune.

_**\- Oh, euh oui, bien sûr. Je reste à la bibliothèque après les cours généralement, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre quand tu auras le temps,**_ lui dit-elle avec un sourire avant de se retourner de nouveau et de continuer son chemin.

Lena la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un autre couloir. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué la présence de cette fille, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait son existence, elle l'intriguait. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop, mais elle était bien décidé à le découvrir.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis, vos théories etc :) à dimanche prochain pour la suite ! **


	3. Chapitre III

**Allez je poste un peu en avance cette semaine :)**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça permet de me garder motiver (croyait moi, c'est pas à mince exploit de réussir à faire ça xD). Je remercie aussi pour les follows et ****favoris.**

**Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de Kara et pas mal de Lena. J'essayerai d'équilibrer un peu la prochaine fois, parce que la pauvre Keira on la voit pas beaucoup x) **

**Plus j'avance, plus mes chapitres son long, gagnant quelques centaines de mots à chaque publication, si ça continue mes chapitres vont faire 10000.**

**Sur ce j'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

•••

**Mercredi 25 Septembre, Maison des Danvers, Midvale** **: **

Ouvrant la porte à pas feutrés, la silhouette athlétique se faufila à l'intérieur de l'antre de la bête. La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques jeunes rayons solaires, filtrant à travers les vieux volets en bois. l'intrus s'avança doucement, esquivant du mieux qu'il pouvait les nombreux obstacles qui lui barraient la route en direction de son objectif. De légers ronflements s'élevaient de temps en temps dans l'air, indiquant à la courageuse aventurière, que la bête était profondément endormie. Le doute assaillit soudainement l'étrangère. Cette attaque furtive était-elle réellement une bonne idée ? Non, certainement pas, mais celle-ci était tellement tentante…

Un mouvement soudain la surprit, la sortant de ses pensées. La bête s'était-elle réveillée ? Non, impossible, son sommeil était réputé si lourd, que même une armée entière envahissant son territoire ne serait la réveiller. Ne voulant tenter le diable, l'aventurière cessa de respirer. Si elle voulait sortir victorieuse de ce combat épique, elle se devait de porter le premier coup. La discrétion était donc de mise. La bête s'agita dans son sommeil, se retournant paresseusement, avant de ronfler de nouveau. Ouf, l'attaque surprise était toujours possible. N'hésitant plus une seule seconde, la guerrière fléchit légèrement les genoux et après une seconde de flottement, elle lança son assaut furieux :

_**\- BOUH !**_

La réaction de cette attaque furtive ne se fit pas attendre. L'endormi sursauta aussitôt, criant de surprise et tomba à la renverse, se fracassant sans grâce contre le paquet de sa chambre.

_**\- NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN !**_ Beugla aussitôt Kara, le coeur battant frénétiquement.

La blonde maintenant étalée sur le sol, essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de ses draps, emmêlés elle ne savait comment avec son corps. Son cerveau était encore embrumé par le sommeil, ses gestes encore plus maladroits que d'habitude, tandis que son corps tremblait encore de la frousse effroyable que venait de lui faire sa jumelle.

_**\- HAHAHA !**_

Keira de son côté, avait mal aux côtes tellement elle riait. La tête à la fois grincheuse et terriblement perdue de sa soeur était tellement comique, qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ses vaines tentatives pour se sortir de ses draps n'étaient pas moins drôles et à ce moment là, la footballeuse se demandait si elle pouvait littéralement mourir de rire.

_**\- Arrête de rire idiote ! Attends que je sorte de là et ma vengeance sera terrible ! **_S'agaça Kara ce qui fit encore plus rire son double. _**MAIS ARRÊTE !**_

_**\- Non mais tu devrais voir ta tête ! Hahaha ! Oh et cette coiffure ! **_Réussi difficilement à articuler Keira entre deux rires, alors qu'elle se tenait le ventre, affalé dans le lit de sa soeur.

_**\- Tu vas voir ! **_

Sans crier gare, Kara réussi soudainement à se redresser et elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour tabasser son abrutie de soeur avec le premier coussin qui lui tomba sous la main. Le coup féroce prit la capitaine des DC Heroes par surprise et elle se reçut l'attaque en pleine face, la stoppant momentanément dans sa rigolade. Une bataille ardente s'ensuivit aussitôt, aucune des deux soeurs ne voulant laisser la victoire à l'autre. Le combat dura pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et c'est complètement essoufflées, qu'elles s'arrêtèrent finalement, le souffle court, le corps transpirant.

_**\- Vous êtes toujours vivantes ?!**_ Résonna la voix de Jérémiah, venant du rez-de-chaussée.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le chahut monstrueux s'était soudainement calmé et l'homme se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de vérifier que les deux soeurs ne s'étaient pas entretuées.

_**\- OUI !**_ Crièrent en coeurs les jumelles.

Leur père adoptif secoua la tête avec un sourire. Adopter ses deux là avait été difficile et ça l'était toujours d'ailleurs, mais il ne le regrettait pas un seul instant. Jamais la vie des Danvers n'avait été plus vivante que depuis que les deux blondes avaient rejoint leur cocon familial.

_**\- Je t'ai mis la misère,**_ lâcha Kara entre deux respirations difficiles.

_**\- Dans tes rêves !**_

_**\- Qui m'as supplié d'arrêter de la chatouiller ?**_

_**\- Mais c'était une attaque déloyale ! **_Se plaignit Supergirl.

_**\- Une attaque déloyale ?! **_Répondit sa soeur, complètement outrée. _**TU m'as attaquée alors que je dormais ! ÇA c'était déloyal !**_

_**\- Tout de suite les grands mots, **_rigola Keira, alors qu'elle se redressait enfin. _**Non mais regarde-moi ce bazar dans lequel tu dors !**_ Reprit-elle alors qu'elle jetait un oeil à la chambre de sa soeur, où s'éparpillaient vêtements et papiers.

_**\- Si mon bazar te dérange, tu n'avais qu'à pas entrer ici !**_

_**\- Mais comment tu fais pour t'y retrouver sérieusement,**_ lâcha la footballeuse en ramassant un bouquin sur le sol.

_**\- Je m'y retrouve très bien. Touches à rien ! Tu vas tout déranger !**_ Répondit Kara aussitôt, arrachant le livre des mains de sa soeur et le replaçant là où il était.

_**\- Mais… T'es sérieuse ? **_Dit Supergirl, plus que septique.

_**\- Très ! Figure-toi que c'est un bazar très organisé, alors ne touche à rien,**_ insista-t-elle sur les derniers mots.

Keira leva les mains, signe qu'elle ne toucherait à rien, alors sa soeur pouvait cesser de la fixer avec son regard insistant. Satisfaite de s'être fait comprendre, Kara ramassa ses draps et ses coussins pour les remettre sur son lit, sans pour autant le faire correctement. Peu après, elle saisit ses lunettes reposant sur sa table de chevet, pour les mettre sur son nez et son regard s'écarquilla aussitôt, quand elle avisa l'heure sur son réveil numérique.

_**\- Non mais je rêve ! Les profs sont en formation toute la journée aujourd'hui, alors on a exceptionnellement pas cours et toi… Et toi tu me réveilles à 6h30 du matin ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! T'as été bercé trop près des murs ?! **_S'indigna la blonde.

La footballeuse rit de bon coeur. C'était tellement drôle et facile d'embêter sa jumelle, si elle pouvait, elle le ferait toute la journée.

_**\- Et tous ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est rire ?! Mais quand vas-tu arrêter de te foutre de moi.**_

_**\- Quand je serais morte,**_ ricana Supergirl.

_**\- Bien ! Alors je vais t'étouffer avec ce coussin !**_ Termina Kara.

Armée de son arme mortelle, elle sauta sur sa soeur. Celle-ci l'esquiva habilement en rigolant et aussitôt une course-poursuite s'ensuivit dans tout le 1ère étage.

_**\- Et s'est reparti,**_ soupira Jeremiah en buvant son café, alors qu'Eliza rigolait doucement.

Non vraiment, ils ne pouvaient pas s'ennuyer avec ses deux là.

•••

**Mercredi 25 Septembre, Appartement Luthor, Midvale** **: **

Sirotant tranquillement son thé tout en lisant un bon livre, Lena profitait de ce début de matinée. Elle devait admettre que ce début de journée était bien plus agréable, que si elle avait été en cours. Elle appréciait l'école, vraiment. Enfin, elle adorait apprendre pour être plus exacte. Malheureusement, son goût pour l'apprentissage était entaché par tout ces gens égoïstes, hypocrites et étroits d'esprit, qui ne cessaient de lui tourner autour. Elle avait constamment l'impression d'être jugée, où qu'elle aille et quoi qu'elle fasse. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, elle l'était réellement et ce à toute heure de la journée et cela l'épuisait tellement. Cette petite coupure en plein milieu de la semaine était donc réellement bienvenue. Elle allait pouvoir profiter de sa journée comme elle l'entendait, seule dans son appartement, avec pour seule compagnie George Orwell.

_**\- On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à une vraie grand-mère ?**_ Lâcha soudainement une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Lena sursauta immédiatement. Elle se leva d'un bond et fit volte-face, prête à attaquer l'intrus à coups de livre.

_**\- S- Sam ? **_

_**\- Eh bien oui, qui d'autre ?**_ Répondit simplement la pompom girl, s'invitant comme si elle était chez elle et déposant un sac en papier sur la table du salon.

La brune lâcha un long soupir afin d'évacuer le stresse qui s'était emparé de son corps. Son coeur battait encore la chamade. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage et se demanda si son amie avait la moindre idée de la frousse qu'elle venait de lui faire. S'installant tranquillement à table, Sam sortit des viennoiseries et deux cafés du sachet en papier. Elle en tendit un à Lena qui la fixait sans bouger. Haussant des épaules, la châtain déposa le tout sur la table, devant son amie et se mit aussitôt à prendre son petit déjeuner. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et la Luthor n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil, fixant la nouvelle arrivante d'un air incrédule.

_**\- Sam… Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là et comment es-tu entrée ?**_

_**\- Eh bien je mange et comme tout le monde, je suis passée par la porte.**_

Lena haussa un sourcil, encore plus incrédule.

_**\- Bon très bien, je t'ai peut-être piqué un double des clés , **_avoua Sam, comme si tout était normal.

_**\- Euh, je te demande pardon ?**_ Lâcha la brune de plus en plus dubitative.

_**\- Allons ne fait pas cette tête, je croyais que plus rien ne pouvait t'étonner venant de ma part,**_ répondit Sam en reprenant les mots que la brune lui avait dit autrefois.

_**\- Eh bien, j'avais tort, **_soupira-t-elle avant de finalement s'installer avec son amie. _**Tu finis toujours par me surprendre. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai cherché cette clé partout depuis plus d'une semaine ?**_

_**\- Oui je sais.**_

Lena regarda la châtain siroter tranquillement son café, un air perplexe sur son visage. Cette fille était vraiment un drôle de personnage. Qui faisait ça en vrai ? A part Sam, elle entendait. Les minutes finirent par s'écouler sans qu'aucune ne reprenne la parole et ce n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes de son amie de rester aussi silencieuse. La brune soupira alors et reprit finalement :

_**\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Sam ?**_

_**\- Je viens apporter le petit déjeuner à ma merveilleuse meilleure amie qui a tendance à "oublier" le repas le plus important de la journée ?**_ Sourit innocemment la châtain.

_**\- Sam,**_ insista la Luthor.

_**\- Quoi ?**_ S'exaspéra la pompom girl.

_**\- La vraie raison, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?**_

Sam soupira fortement, laissant retomber son croissant qu'elle s'apprêtait à croquer. Ses épaules s'étaient complètement relâchées, lui donnant un air de défaite. Lena fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle côtoyait la pompom girl et elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi abattue.

_**\- Je me suis encore disputée avec Patricia…**_ Souffla enfin Sam, en se frottant nerveusement le front.

_**\- Tu-**_

_**\- Non, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas en parler, pas encore en tout cas. Est-ce qu'on peut faire comme si tout allait bien pour le moment ?**_ La coupa-t-elle.

Lena hocha la tête. Ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait pousser son amie à se confier. Elle était la première à garder les choses pour elle, en particulier ce qui concernait sa famille. Alors si Sam ne voulait pas en parler maintenant, elle respecterait son souhait.

_**\- Comme tu voudras, mais, je suis là si tu as besoin,**_ lâcha gentiment la lycéenne, un air tendre sur le visage.

_**\- Mhooo, me regarde pas comme ça,**_ fit Sam en se levant et passant ses bras autour du cou de son amie. _**T'es bien trop mignonne quand tu fais ça. Fais attention, ça va griller ta couverture d'affreuse Luthor !**_

La brune rit doucement alors que Sam la libérait enfin, s'installant sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

_**\- Bon, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?**_ _**On a toute la journée devant nous !**_ Reprit la châtain, avec son aplomb habituel. _**Oh je sais, y'a ce nouveau magasin au-**_

_**\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Sam, il est hors de question que je sorte de chez moi aujourd'hui.**_

_**\- Quoi ? Mais, on va pas faire les ermites !**_

_**\- Eh bien si, ça me convient très bien.**_

\- …

Un duel de regard s'installa, le vert rencontrant le brun. Le combat était intense et d'habitude, Lena finissait toujours par faire plaisir à son amie, la laissant gagner volontairement, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle voulait vraiment passer une journée tranquille, sans se soucier des nombreux murmures qu'elle laissait dans son sillage.

_**\- Bien, très bien ! **_Soupira Sam. _**J'imagine qu'on peut faire ce que tu veux pour une fois.**_

_**\- Merci,**_ remercia Lena.

_**\- Bon… Comment sonne Netflix ?**_

_**\- Ça sonne bien,**_ sourit la brune, alors que la pompom girl se redressait immédiatement, prête pour tout préparer.

_**\- Au fait, samedi l'équipe à un match à l'extérieur, on part vendredi soir et on dort à l'hôtel. Tu nous rejoins samedi ou tu pars avec nous ?**_

_**\- Ou je pourrais tout aussi bien rester ici, profitant du fait que tu sois occupé pour pouvoir avoir une journée tranquille, sans que tu ne t'invites chez moi,**_ ricana Lena.

Sam se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la télécommande à la main et lança un regard insistant à son amie. Nouveau duel de regard. La Luthor soupira, alors que la châtain sourit de toutes ses dents. Cette fille aurait sa peau.

_**\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que je préfère samedi.**_

_**\- Bien.**_

_**\- C'est tout, tu n'insistes pas plus que ça pour me faire venir Vendredi ?**_

_**\- Nope, je te laisse un peu de sursis, je ferais ça demain.**_

Lena soupira en secouant la tête, tentant d'arrêter un sourire amusé, en vain.

_**\- Juste comme ça, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? Parce que je suis sûr que tu t'en sortirais très bien en femme d'affaires,**_ rit la brune, en rejoignant finalement la pompom girl.

_**\- Tu veux rire, bien trop sérieux pour moi !**_ Rigola Sam à son tour. _**Je pense épouser un vieux riche et me faire entretenir jusqu'à ce qu'il claque.**_

_**\- On sait toutes les deux que tu n'es pas du genre à faire ça !**_ Rit Lena de plus belle.

_**\- Merde, t'as raison, dommage, c'est un bon plan je trouve.**_

Elles rirent encore quelques minutes, avant de se plonger dans une série qu'elles avaient commencé à regarder la semaine dernière. Elles regardèrent toute le matinée, prise par l'intrigue. Continuant leur rôle d'ermites, elles commandèrent à manger, aucune des deux n'ayant à coeur de cuisiner. Les plats arrivés, elles mirent leur série en pause et mangèrent tranquillement tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Finalement, une question résonnait dans l'esprit de Lena et c'est intrigué par la réponse qu'elle la posa enfin à son amie :

_**\- Au fait, tu savais que Supergirl avait une soeur jumelle ? **_

Sam se stoppa dans son repas, fixant Lena étrangement, se demandant sans doute d'où sortait cette question soudaine :

_**\- Euh, oui, pourquoi ?**_

_**\- Sérieusement ? Tu le savais ?**_

_**\- Oui, pourquoi est-ce si surprenant ? On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais je parle assez souvent avec Keira, on s'entend plutôt bien.**_

_**\- Figure-toi que j'ai appris son existence uniquement lundi et que je crois que c'était l'une des situations les plus gênantes de ma vie ! **_S'exaspéra la brune.

Était-elle la seule à ne pas être au courant ? Était-elle si aveugle ? Sam lui demanda de plus amples informations sur le sujet et Lena lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et la blonde à lunettes. Sam rigola pendant un moment, alors que la Luthor lui disait vainement d'arrêter de se moquer. Elle se sentait bien assez mal comme ça sans qu'elle n'en rajoute.

_**\- Arrête de rire ! J'étais franchement mal ! Elle a l'air tellement adorable en plus et moi je me suis comporté comme une, une, une Luthor !**_

_**\- Hé, arrête de t'agacer pour ça Lee,**_ reprit Sam plus doucement, voyant que la brune s'en voulait vraiment de son comportement. _**Pour tout te dire, y'a très peu de gens au courant, ou qui s'en soient rendu compte.**_

_**\- Mais comment ? J'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre. Comment Keira peut-être aussi populaire, alors que sa soeur est quasiment invisible.**_

_**\- Eh bien, de ce que je sais de Kara, elle n'aime pas vraiment attirer l'attention. Elle est très timide et c'est en grande partie pour ça que Supergirl évite le plus possible d'interagir avec elle quand elles sont au lycée. Elle ne veut pas que tous les abrutis qui lui courent après comme si elle était la plus grande star de l'année, ne se mettent à poursuivre sa soeur avec leur curiosité malsaine. Du coup, elle mentionne très rarement sa soeur et si elle le fait, elle ne précise jamais qui elle est pour elle quand elle est trop entourée et ses crétins sont tellement obnubilés par Supergirl, qu'il ne voit pas sa jumelle, qui lui ressemble pourtant comme deux gouttes d'eau.**_

Lena écouta attentivement et finit par hocher la tête en signe de compréhension. Le regard dans le vague, elle se mit à réfléchir intensément suite à cette découverte. Supergirl essayait de faire de son mieux pour que la vie de sa soeur ne soit pas entachée par la sienne, du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait d'après les dires de Sam. Cependant, la footballeuse se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle faisait subir à sa jumelle ?

Elle ne connaissait pas Kara, elle connaissait très peu Keira, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle connaissait, c'était de vivre constamment dans l'ombre d'une personne de sa famille. Depuis toujours Lena vivait dans l'ombre de son frère, même encore aujourd'hui, peut-être même surtout aujourd'hui. Elle ne rencontrait que peu de personnes qui ne l'associaient pas continuellement à Lex et c'était réellement épuisant. Elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle serait toujours comparée à lui et elle était persuadée que Kara vivait la même chose.

_**\- Hé, t'es encore avec moi belle brune ?**_

Lena sursauta, sortant de ses pensées brusquement.

_**\- Euh oui, désolé.**_

_**\- As quoi tu penses ?**_

_**\- Hum, rien d'important.**_

Sam la fixa un moment, mais ne poussa pas plus loin. Passé cette conversation, elles reprirent leur marathon série, entrecoupé de discussions en tous genres et c'est seulement tard dans la soirée que Sam repartit chez elle.

•••

**Jeudi 26 Septembre, Lycée, Midvale** **: **

Kara salua gentiment le jeune garçon qui sortit de la pièce, après qu'il l'ait remercié de l'avoir aidé pour ses exercices de maths. Aussitôt seule dans la salle de tutorat, la blonde à lunettes laissa tomber un lourd soupir, suivi d'une grimace douloureuse. Plus jamais, elle pensait bien, PLUS JAMAIS, elle ne laisserait sa soeur l'entraîner dans ses stupides séances de sport ! Elle avait mal PARTOUT ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement sans qu'un de ses muscles ne la tire. Comment diable s'était-elle laissé avoir ? Non seulement sa jumelle l'avait presque tué d'une crise cardiaque quand elle l'avait attaqué pour la réveiller, puis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elles s'étaient retrouvées dehors, en habits de sport pour faire le plus long jogging qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de sa vie. Keira s'entraînait pour un marathon ou quoi ?!

Se posant doucement sur une des chaises présente dans la salle, Kara laissa tomber son front sur le bureau face à elle. Son coup trop rapide, lui fit frapper férocement le bois dur qui résonna dans la pièce maintenant vide de toute autre présence humaine.

_**\- Aïe…**_ Lâcha-t-elle, le son de sa voix à moitié étouffé par la table.

_**\- Wouah, ça c'est de l'enthousiasme,**_ plaisanta une voix masculine. _**Est-ce que le gars qui vient de sortir était vraiment si mauvais ?**_

Kara se redressa immédiatement, bien trop vite pour ses pauvres muscles qui crièrent de protestation.

_**\- Désolé, je voulais pas te surprendre,**_ sourit gentiment le brun.

La blonde voulut répondre quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait où Mike Wood se tenait devant elle et lui parlait ? Elle tourna la tête, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle, mais non, ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

_**\- Je m'appelle Mike, Mike Wood,**_ continua le footballeur, haussant un sourcil face au comportement étrange de la blonde.

_**\- Euh… Kara… Kara Danvers, **_ajouta-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il attendait son nom de famille.

_**\- Danvers ?**_ S'étonna-t-il. _**Comme Keira Danvers ?**_

Kara hocha timidement la tête, tripotant nerveusement ses lunettes. Il n'avait pas fallu quelques minutes pour que le nom de sa soeur soit abordé. Vraiment, elle adorait sa jumelle plus que tout, mais parfois, elle aurait vraiment aimé que sa vie ne soit pas toujours associée à elle. Était-ce égoïste de penser ça ? Parce que honnêtement, elle se sentait très égoïste de penser comme ça.

_**\- Wouah,**_ souffla Mike. _**C'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le dis, tu lui ressembles drôlement.**_

La blonde ne sut pas quoi répondre, se contentant de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle n'était déjà pas très à l'aise avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle l'était encore moins quand ils la regardaient aussi fixement. Un silence s'installait alors que le footballeur ne s'en remettait pas d'avoir croisé le double de son capitaine. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait une soeur, encore moins une soeur jumelle, parce qu'elles l'étaient n'est-ce pas ? Elles ne se ressembleraient pas autant sinon, non ?

De plus en plus nerveuse, Kara se racla la gorge, espérant que le brun sortirait de sa soudaine léthargie. Ça le fut :

_**\- Euh désolé, **_rigola-t-il un peu nerveusement. _**Je, je ne m'entendais pas à croiser le double de mon capitaine ici. En fait, je ne savais même pas que tu existais.**_

Kara se pinça les lèvres, plus touchée par ces mots lâchés sans méchanceté, qu'elle ne le voudrait.

_**\- Désolé, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça,**_ se reprit Mike, constatant que ces mots maladroits avaient sans doute blessé la jeune fille.

_**\- Ça fait rien,**_ sourit Kara sans que ça n'atteigne ses yeux.

Elle était tellement fatiguée de cette situation.

_**\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?**_ Reprit la blonde en rangeant ses affaires. S'occuper les mains l'aiderait à ne pas trop se concentrer sur ses pensées.

_**\- Oui. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? **_Sourit-il largement.

La jumelle de Supergirl se tourna de nouveau vers lui, surprise d'une telle demande.

_**\- Quel service ?**_

Mike se passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit de plus belle à la blonde, qui rougit légèrement. Parfait ! Contrairement à sa soeur, Kara ne semblait pas insensible à son sourire ravageur et cela allait beaucoup l'aider à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. La blonde semblait bien trop timide et gentille pour lui refuser son aide.

_**\- Eh bien, mon coach veut que je prenne des cours particuliers si je veux continuer à jouer, **_soupira-t-il dramatiquement. _**Alors, je voudrais juste que tu remplisses ce papier pour moi et je ne te dérangerais pas plus longtemps.**_

La blonde fut de plus en plus surprise. Elle saisit le papier que lui tendait le footballeur et le lut attentivement.

_**\- Et… Tu comptes vraiment les suivre ces cours ou c'est juste pour que ton coach te lâche la grappe,**_ sourit finalement Kara.

_**\- Hé bien, tu m'as démasqué. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de suivre plus de cours qu'on a déjà. Alors je te serais infiniment reconnaissant si tu pouvais juste le remplir et si mon coach te demande, lui dire que je prends bien des cours avec toi,**_ termina-t-il avec son plus beau sourire charmeur.

_**\- Je vois,**_ fit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

_**\- Alors, tu vas m'aider ?**_ Demanda joyeusement le brun. C'était encore plus facile qu'il le pensait. Cette fille était bien moins coriace que sa soeur, vraiment.

_**\- Non,**_ dit-elle simplement en lui rendant son papier et terminant de ranger ses affaires.

Mike cligna des yeux, alors qu'il avait saisi la feuille, plus par réflexe que par réelle intention. Il venait de se passer quoi là. Elle venait vraiment de le rejeter comme ça ? Mais, ce sourire et… Il était persuadé qu'elle allait dire oui.

_**\- Mais- euh… Pourquoi ?**_

_**\- Il est hors de question que je mente. Le directeur me fait confiance pour gérer les cours de tutorats et si ton coach et prêt à te laisser sur le banc si tu n'en prends pas, c'est que tu en as réellement besoin. Alors ne compte pas sur moi, pour te laisser t'enfoncer d'avantages. Tu veux progresser ? Je serais là pour t'aider. Si ce n'est pas le cas ? Eh bien débrouille toi, mais sache qu'aucun des autres tuteurs n'acceptera, je m'en assurais.**_

Sur ses mots, dit avec tellement d'aplomb qu'il avait l'impression d'être en face de Supergirl, elle s'avança vers la sortie, le saluant d'un sourire avant de s'en aller. Et merde...

•••

**Jeudi 26 Septembre, Lycée, Midvale** **: **

Lena était épuisée. Les cours n'avaient même pas commencé depuis un mois que les profs les bombardaient de devoir, en particulier des devoirs en groupe. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle déteste plus que les devoirs en groupe ! Il fallait toujours qu'elle se retrouve avec des abrutis qui la mettaient hors d'elle et le groupe qu'elle venait de quitter ne faisait malheureusement pas exception.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle devait se coltiner trois idiots pour terminer un devoir d'anglais et honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient tous sorti vivant de la salle, où ils avaient décidé de se retrouver après les cours. Entre celui qui faisait tout pour la mettre dans son lit, la pauvre fille qui ruminait comme une vache et rigolait comme une pintade à tout ce que disait le premier et celui qui était trop idiot pour comprendre ne serait-ce que le sujet du devoir, elle avait vraiment les nerfs en pelotes. Franchement, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour rester courtoise, mais elle était persuadée que si cela avait duré quelques minutes de plus, alors ces crétins auraient vu de près à quoi ressemblait un véritable Luthor.

Le lycée était quasiment vide à cette heure-ci et elle pouvait voir à travers les immenses baies vitrées du couloir, que la nuit était tombée. Ne voyant personne aux alentours, elle se permit de soupirer en se passant une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Ce lycée aurait sa peau… Regardant l'heure sur sa montre elle soupira davantage en constatant que cela faisait plus de dix heures d'affilées qu'elle était enfermée ici.

Se stoppant soudainement, elle grogna de frustration en se rappelant qu'elle devait rendre des livres à la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui était son dernier délai et honnêtement elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attirer les foudres de la vieille bibliothécaire grincheuse, qui la fixait comme si elle était le mal en personne. Au début, elle avait mis ça sur le compte de son nom de famille, mais elle avait été étonnamment surprise quand Sam lui avait indiqué qu'en réalité, elle était comme ça avec tout le monde. Son amie lui avait même avoué dans un rire, qu'elle était particulièrement détestable avec Supergirl !

Sortant de ses pensées avec un sourire, en imaginant la mégère s'en prendre à la footballeuse, Lena pressa le pas, espérant que la bibliothèque serait toujours ouverte à cette heure de la soirée. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres, quand elle constata que de la lumière émanait du bâtiment et se dépêcha. Avec sa chance, la bibliothécaire serait capable de partir tout juste au moment où elle arriverait. Arrivée à la porte en verre, elle essaya d'y entrer, mais celle-ci refusait de bouger. Elle essaya ainsi avec toutes les portes, s'agaçant de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le nombre de portes diminuait. Elle allait finalement grogner de mécontentement, quand la dernière porte s'ouvrit enfin, la laissant pousser un soupir de soulagement à la place. Mentalement, elle espérait aussi que personne ne l'ait vu lutter avec toutes les portes de la bibliothèque, cela ne serait vraiment pas à son avantage.

S'engouffrant finalement dans le bâtiment, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait en réalité qu'une lumière allumée et que personne ne se tenait derrière le bureau de la bibliothécaire. A tous les coups, elle tomberait sur un homme ou une femme de ménage et elle aurait fait tout cela pour rien… Refusant de s'avouer vaincu maintenant, elle demanda à voix haute si il y avait quelqu'un et n'ayant aucune réponse, elle se dirigea vers la seule source de lumière. Plus elle avançait, plus elle pouvait percevoir le son mélodieux d'une musique au piano. Le son était trop faible pour venir d'un réel instrument de musique cependant. Continuant son chemin elle tourna finalement à l'angle d'une bibliothèque pleine à craquer et rencontra enfin une autre âme vivante.

Le menton calé contre le creux de sa main, le regard bleu pensif en direction du plafond, son autre main tenant un crayon qui battait lentement la mesure de la mélodie qui s'échappait doucement de son téléphone, Kara se mordit la lèvre, alors qu'elle semblait dans une réflexion intensive. Lena se stoppa immédiatement, fixant la blonde. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta là, à la regarder, mais à ce moment précis la blonde dégageait un sort de magnétisme qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait détourner son regard vert.

Kara sourit soudainement. Un sourire éclatant, qui contrastait tellement avec tous les faux sourires qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui. La blonde avait semble-t-il trouvée la solution à son problème et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à griffonner son idée sur le cahier devant elle, son regard bleu rencontre celui de Lena et elle sursauta immédiatement de surprise.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, on voulait sa mort ou quoi ? Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde se donnait le mot pour la surprendre. D'abord sa soeur, puis Mike et maintenant Lena ? Son coeur n'allait pas résister si ça continuait.

Le mouvement surpris de Kara fit sortir Lena de sa contemplation et celle-ci se racla la gorge, essayant de reprendre contenance après ce… Petit moment d'égarement.

_**\- Salut, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.**_

A quoi elle s'attendait ? Elle la fixait, debout à moitié dans l'ombre, depuis elle ne savait combien de temps, évidemment qu'elle l'avait fait flipper, on ne pouvait pas faire plus stalker que ça ! La brune se mit une gifle mentale et se rapprocha finalement de l'objet de sa contemplation.

_**\- Ce n'est rien,**_ rigola nerveusement Kara, une main sur son pauvre coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. _**Je m'attendais juste pas à voir quelqu'un, je t'ai pas du tout entendu arriver.**_

_**\- Eh bien, tu semblais plutôt perdu dans tes pensées, **_ajouta Lena, maintenant juste à côté de la table où la blonde travaillait.

_**\- Euh oui,**_ sourit timidement la jeune fille, réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez

La Luthor ne put retenir le sourire qui s'étala sur son visage devant ce spectacle. La soeur de Supergirl se rendait-elle compte d'à quel point elle était mignonne, là tout de suite ? Elle dégageait un charme tellement différent de celui de la footballeuse. L où Keira était forte et confiante, la blonde à lunettes semblait douce et d'une timidité maladroite absolument charmante.

_**\- Est-ce-que tu cherchais quelque chose,**_ continua finalement Kara, coupant de nouveau Lena dans sa rêverie. Ses joues étaient rosées, signe évident de sa gêne face au regard insistant de la nouvelle venue.

Lena secoua la tête, elle devait se reprendre et rapidement ! Se raclant une nouvelle fois la gorge, elle écarta ses précédentes pensées et répondit :

_**\- En fait, j'espérais tomber sur la Bibliothécaire, mais, elle ne semble pas vraiment là.**_

_**\- Non en effet, elle est partie il y a plus d'une heure.**_

La brune soupira, génial.

_**\- Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais, si elle est partie, comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours là ?**_

_**\- Oh, eh bien j'ai un jeu de clés, **_répondit la blonde, brandissant un trousseau avec un nombre de clés incalculable.

Lena haussa un sourcil et s'assit sur le siège en face de la soeur de Supergirl.

_**\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu kidnappes la clé des autres ? **_Dit-elle, perplexe en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Sam pas plus tard qu'hier.

_**\- Euh, quoi ?**_ Lâcha Kara, confuse. _**Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment des gens qui font ça ?**_

_**\- Tu serais surprise,**_ ricana la Luthor. _**Mais si ce n'est pas ton cas, alors comment as-tu obtenu cette clé ?**_

_**\- C'est madame Miller qui me les a données.**_

_**\- Madame Miller ? La bibliothécaire ? Ou plus communément appelé : la femme dragon ?**_ Lena était de plus en plus perplexe maintenant.

La blonde rigola doucement à ce surnom et au visage plus que dubitatif de son vis-à-vis.

_**\- Eh bien, il faut croire que je sais dompter les dragons, parce que madame Miller m'apprécie beaucoup et comme elle sait que je reste assez tard le soir pour attendre ma soeur, elle m'a donné un jeu de clés. **_

_**\- Tu sais quoi ?**_ Rit Lena. _**Je crois sérieusement qu'avoir réussi à attirer la sympathie de cette femme grincheuse et bien plus spectaculaire que tous les Touchdown de ta soeur.**_

_**\- T'exagères…**_ Sourit timidement Kara, rougissant légèrement et évitant de croiser le regard de sa voisine.

_**\- Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas si sûr,**_ continua la brune. _**Elle n'a pas hérité de ce surnom pour rien.**_

_**\- Peut-être que les gens l'ont tout simplement mal jugé,**_ reprit la soeur de Supergirl, jouant avec l'un de ses crayons, l'air pensive.

_**\- Peut-être.**_

Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel Kara semblait de nouveau plongée profondément dans ses pensées. Étrangement, celui-ci n'était pas dérangeant pour la brune, au contraire même, il en était presque relaxant et après la journée qu'elle venait de passer, il était plus que la bienvenue.

_**\- Que voulais-tu à madame Miller,**_ intervint de nouveau la blonde, rompant le silence et sortant Lena de ses pensées.

_**\- J'avais des livres à rendre, dernier délai,**_ ajouta la brune. _**J'espérais pouvoir échapper à la terrible colère du dragon, mais on dirait que le destin a prévu autre chose pour moi, **_rigola légèrement la Luthor.

_**\- Je peux les lui rendre pour toi si tu veux,**_ rit aussi Kara.

_**\- Je ne veux pas te déranger, tu as sans doute mieux à faire.**_

_**\- Ça ne me gêne pas,**_ sourit gentiment la blonde.

Un large sourire se répandit sur le visage de l'héritière de LuthorCorp :

_**\- Est-ce-que toutes les soeurs Danvers sont si chevaleresques ?**_

_**\- Euh, non, je… **_Kara rigola nerveusement, les joues rouges. Décidément, c'était trop facile de la gêner et tellement… Plaisant.

_**\- Eh bien, je vous remercie pour votre aide preux chevalier, mais je vais devoir décliner votre offre. Un Luthor ne fuit pas l'approche d'un combat, aussi ardu soit-il,**_ plaisanta Lena.

_**\- Et c'est tout à votre honneur,**_ lança Kara, jouant le jeu avec un petit sourire, les joues encore légèrement rougies de sa précédente gêne.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux de leur stupidité. Comment Lena avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer cette charmante blonde ? Elle se sentait encore tellement coupable de la façon dont elle avait traité cette fille adorable.

_**\- Euh, Kara je-**_ Lena se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, alors que l'interpellée la regardait d'un air interrogateur, les sourcils froncés. _**Je voulais m'excuser, encore, pour la façon dont je t'ai traité. Ce n'était vraiment pas intentionnel, c'est juste...**_ Elle fit encore une petite pose, cherchant ses mots, alors que la blonde lui laissait le temps dont elle avait besoin pour s'exprimer, semblant comprendre qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de s'excuser correctement. _**J'ai tendance à me couper du monde extérieur pour me- pour plusieurs raisons et tu en as fait les frais. Alors pardon,**_ termina-t-elle, bien plus nerveuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

La soeur de Supergirl lui lança un magnifique sourire en réponse, qui réchauffa le coeur de la Luthor.

_**\- Comme je te l'ai déjà, je ne t'en veux pas,**_ commença Kara d'une voix apaisante. _**Entre tous ses gens qui te courent après et toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent sans cesse sur toi, je sais que tu dois avoir bien mieux à penser, que mon existence, **_finit-elle sincèrement.

_**\- Ah, les rumeurs… **_Marmonna la brune, légèrement tendue. _**Tu les as entendu.**_

_**\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas sourde,**_ sourit maladroitement la jeune femme. _**Je ne sais pas vraiment qui balance tout ça, mais je dois avouer que parfois, il a vraiment beaucoup d'imagination,**_ rigola-t-elle finalement.

_**\- Tu, tu n'y crois pas ?**_ Lâcha Lena, quelque peu surprise. _**Aucune d'entre elles ?**_

_**\- N'insulte pas mon intelligence veux-tu, **_plaisanta Kara. _**Je ne pense pas que tu fasses partie de la mafia, ou que tu t'amuses à écorcher le chat de tes ennemis ! **_Continua-t-elle riant de plus belle. _**Pour ce qui est de celles qui sont moins farfelues, je préfère ne pas les croire non plus. Les rumeurs ne sont que des rumeurs et j'ai bien mieux à faire que de les écouter. **_

Lena la fixait à la fois surprise et touchée par ces mots. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient adressé la parole, jamais Kara n'avait semblé faire attention à son statut de Luthor. Non, elle lui parlait comme à une personne normale, sans aucun jugement, sans méfiance particulière. Elle ne lui léchait pas les bottes non plus, comme un grand nombre de lycéens. Non, avec elle, elle était juste… Lena et ça faisait tellement de bien.

_**\- Après, si elles sont vraies, tu fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger. Si coucher avec deux garçons en même temps c'est ton truc- **_Continua la blonde, alors que Lena n'avait pas dit mot depuis le début de son monologue.

_**\- Je t'arrête tout de suite,**_ la coupa immédiatement la brune posant un doigt devant les lèvres de Kara. _**Je n'ai jamais couché avec eux et encore moins en même temps, **_rit-elle.

_**\- Bien !**_ S'amusa la chouchoute de la bibliothécaire. _**Cependant, si ça peut te rassurer, j'accepte tes excuses,**_ termine-t-elle dans un sourire radieux.

Lena sourit timidement et hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'en penserait Kara, mais aujourd'hui, elle se promettait qu'elle allait apprendre à connaitre cette ravissante blonde. Maintenant qu'elle avait conscience de son existence, la brune semblait comme attirer par elle, son sourire lumineux n'y étant sans doute pas pour rien. Elle devrait vraiment penser à remercier son professeur de sciences, qui sans le savoir, venait de lui offrir un présent qui semblait inestimable. Peut-être allait-elle trop vite en besogne en affirmant cela, mais à cet instant précis, elle avait vraiment la sensation que Kara Danvers méritait sa confiance et ça, c'était vraiment étrange pour elle. En espérant que son instinct ne la tromperait pas.

•••

**Jeudi 26 Septembre, Stade, Midvale** **: **

S'étirant douloureusement à la fin de l'entraînement, Keira grimaça, avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires qu'elles partageaient avec les pompom girls. Peut-être que la séance de sport improvisé qu'elle avait faite avec Kara hier, n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Celle-ci avait été intensive, trop. Elle devait se montrer plus raisonnable si elle voulait rester en forme, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. La sportive aimait tellement partager ses moments avec sa soeur. Depuis qu'elle était devenue titulaire des DC Heroes il y a deux ans maintenant, elle voyait de moins en moins sa jumelle et elle lui manquait terriblement. Elle adorait vraiment le football, mais il y avait une chose qui la dérangeait vraiment. Cela avait entraîné une popularité qu'elle n'avait aucunement cherchée et ceci l'avait menée à s'éloigner de sa soeur contre son gré.

Elle aimerait tellement que sa jumelle partage tous ses moments de gloire avec elle, mais Kara était bien trop timide. Elle n'appréciait aucunement être au centre de l'attention et elle savait que certaines personnes pouvaient être incroyablement cruelles. Elle-même ne prêtait aucune attention à ces individus, du moins, elle essayait, mais elle n'avait aucune envie que Kara ne se retrouve dans la ligne de mire de telles personnes.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle était restée bien plus longtemps que prévue sous la douche, la quasi-totalité de ses camarades de vestiaires étant déjà toutes parties. Les dernières la saluèrent chaleureusement avant de sortir elles aussi. S'étirant encore quelque peu, elle s'habilla ensuite rapidement, se rappelant que Kara devait sans doute encore l'attendre. Keira avait beau dire à sa soeur qu'elle pouvait rentrer à la maison plutôt que de l'attendre aussi tard, la blonde à lunettes ne voulait rien entendre, elle l'attendait qu'importe le temps que son entraînement durait ou du temps qu'il faisait. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Allez, c'est décidé, ce soir elle l'invitait à dévaliser le Big Belly Burger, tant pis pour son portefeuille.

Alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs du gymnase pour rejoindre sa jumelle qui l'attendait sans doute à la bibliothèque, la voix au combien "agréable" de son coach l'interpella, la coupant dans son élan :

_**\- Une minute blondie, il faut qu'on parle.**_

* * *

**Merci de suivre mon histoire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis, vos hypothèses ou envies :)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre IV

**Hey ! J'ai été salement corrompue pour poster mon chapitre plus tôt ! Et comme je suis faible, je n'ai pas opposé beaucoup de résistance xD Mais bon, je ne pense pas que vous allez vous plaindre, étant donné vous avez tout à gagner dans ce deal que j'ai passé avec Madoka ayu !** **Auteur de : l'héritière, mais bon, je pense que vous connaissez x) si c'est pas le cas, vous devriez ! **

**Je sais que j'ai dit durant le chapitre précédent, que j'essayerais d'équilibrer un peu plus le temps de passage de Supergirl, mais... C'est pas vraiment pour ce chapitre x)**

**Aussi, j'aimerais savoir si il y en a parmi vous qui attendez le Karamel ou le Supermel si je peux dire x) ? Si oui levez la main !**

**Oui vous aimez que je m'étende sur les moments Karlena, alors levez la main aussi ! Je me sentirais moins coupable xD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

•••

**Vendredi 27 Septembre, Lycée, Midvale** **: **

**_\- Wood ! Faut qu'on parle !_**

Le brun attablé avec plusieurs de ses coéquipiers, sursauta à la voix soudaine et visiblement extrêmement mécontente de son capitaine. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, le regard noir que lui lança Supergirl le fit frissonner et toute son envie habituelle de fanfaronner s'envola immédiatement. Les autres membres de l'équipe se turent aussi, laissant un silence de plombs autour de la table, qui était jusqu'à présent, la plus bruyante de la salle.

Se raclant la gorge pour essayer de reprendre contenance, Mike lança un petit sourire innocent à la blonde, qui s'effaça bien vite quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci ne faisait que dégrader davantage l'humeur de sa coéquipière.

**_\- Maintenant,_** lâcha-t-elle dans un grondement qui pouvait faire faiblir le plus courageux des guerriers.

Hochant nerveusement la tête, le footballeur envoya un petit sourire d'excuse à ses camarades et se leva de sa chaise, afin de rejoindre la jeune femme qui l'attendait les bras croisés, une aura menaçante autour d'elle. Aussitôt, Keira sortit de la pièce, cherchant un endroit plus isolé pour "discuter" avec l'abruti qui la suivait sans rien dire.

Plus le temps passait, plus Mike sentait son corps se raidir et il fallut plusieurs minutes au duo pour enfin trouver une salle vide. En temps normal, se retrouver seul avec Supergirl dans une salle de classe, aurait pu ressembler à un fantasme pour beaucoup de lycéens et le brun ne faisait pas vraiment exception. Cependant, au vu de l'humeur massacrante de son capitaine, il préférait actuellement être partout sauf ici.

Supergirl se stoppa au milieu de la pièce, le dos tourné, le corps tendu comme un arc. Mike déglutit silencieusement, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mettre la blonde dans une colère aussi noire. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, peut-être même plusieurs minutes, le footballeur ne savait plus bien, son stress détraquant complètement sa notion du temps. Finalement, après ce qui parut une éternité, Keira se retourna enfin, le visage toujours aussi fermé, bien décidé à en découdre :

**_\- C'est quoi ton stupide problème ? _**

**_\- Euh, je te demande pardon ?_** Dit le brun, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

**_\- Est-ce que tu te crois vraiment si exceptionnel pour aller à l'encontre de ce que te dit ton coach ?_**

**_\- Écoute, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler,_** se défendit Mike, croisant les bras, essayant de se donner une posture un peu moins pitoyable.

**_\- Tu ne vois pas ?_** Ricana Supergirl, l'air vraiment agacé. **_Alors t'es vraiment stupide finalement, c'est pas juste un genre que tu te donnes._**

**_\- Bon si tu me disais une bonne fois pour toutes ce que tu me reproches au lieu de tourner autour du pot,_** commença à s'irriter le footballeur.

**_\- Le coach m'a tenu la grappe pendant plus d'une heure, me rabâchant les devoirs qu'avait un capitaine dans une équipe, ruinant ma soirée, tout ça parce que toi pauvre crétin, tu ne veux pas suivre de cours particulier ! _**

**_\- Et alors ? Je vois pas en quoi c'est ton problème,_** siffla Mike entre ses dents.

**_\- Eh bien pour Snapper, c'est mon problème, parce que si tu ne prends pas de cours, tu ne joues pas et que cela ferait défaut à l'équipe et que c'est mon rôle de capitaine de tout faire pour que l'équipe soit au top ! _**S'énerva Keira. **_Il ne me lâchera pas tant que tu ne feras pas ce qu'il demande et crois moi, je ne le ferais pas non plus. Je ferais de ta vie un enfer jusqu'à ce que tu craques, alors épargne nous cette perte de temps et va t'inscrire pour tes putains de cours ! T'as jusqu'à 15 h !_**

Mike n'eut même pas le temps de répondre au même d'assimiler réellement ce que venait de dire la blonde, que celle-ci sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle. Lâchant un soupir profond, le brun s'appuya sur une des tables en se passant une main lasse sur la nuque. Sa capitaine était vraiment flippante quand elle s'énervait de la sorte, il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre le contrôle comme ça. Elle avait toujours été dure avec lui, froide, cassante, mais pas à ce point. Peut-être avait-il trop tiré sur la corde. Peut-être. un peu…

Poussant un ultime soupir, le footballeur recomposa son masque habituel de playboy et sortit lui aussi de la pièce, tentant d'oublier cette scène Ô combien dégradante pour son égo surdimensionné.

•••

**_\- Salut._**

Kara qui essuyait les écritures qu'elle avait inscrites sur le tableau blanc, se retourna au son de la voix et un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres quand elle rencontra le regard vert de Lena Luthor.

**_\- Salut,_** répondit-elle joyeusement avant de terminer de nettoyer les traces de marqueurs.

**_\- Désolé si je te dérange, mais on m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici,_** continua Lena, entrant à peine dans la salle.

**_\- Tu ne me déranges absolument pas,_** dit gaiement la blonde à lunettes en se rapprochant de sa camarade. **_Qui t'as dit où me trouver exactement ? _**Demanda la blonde, intriguée de savoir à qui Lena avait-elle pu demander.

**_\- Ta soeur, je l'ai croisée et-_** Elle s'arrêta une seconde, repensant à sa rencontre hasardeuse avec Supergirl quelques minutes plus tôt. **_Et elle était d'une humeur massacrante, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me décapiter en plein milieu du couloir,_** plaisanta la brune.

Kara lâcha un sourire, mi amusé, mi grimaçant.

**_\- Oui, depuis hier soir elle est vraiment énervée. Elle a pesté contre son coach et un de ses abrutis de coéquipiers toute la soirée ! J'ai cru qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais,_** plaisanta la soeur de Supergirl.

Lena rigola doucement aussi. Elle n'avait pas passé une très bonne matinée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à croiser Sam depuis le début de la journée. L'abruti qu'elle avait dû supporter durant le devoir commun d'hier, continuait de la harceler malgré les nombreuses piques bien placées qu'elle lui avait lancées. Elle avait croisé Siobhan et ses sbires qui n'avait pas pu résister à balancer un nombre incroyables de messes basses sur son passage et enfin, elle avait cru qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de la bibliothèque où Madame Miller lui avait passé le plus long et ennuyant savon de sa vie. Puis, elle était arrivée dans cette petite salle et elle avait croisé le sourire rayonnant de Kara et toute sa matinée, aussi pénible soit-elle, c'était juste envolé. Comment un simple sourire pouvait-il avoir ce genre d'effet ?

**_\- Youhou, la Terre à Lena, vous me recevez,_** s'amusa Kara.

La brune battit plusieurs fois des paupières, essayant de se reconcentrer sur le présent alors qu'elle avait laissé son esprit s'égarer. Sa camarade semblait essayer depuis quelques minutes de communiquer avec elle, en vain.

**_\- Euh, oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées,_** s'excusa la brune, penaude.

**_\- J'ai cru comprendre,_** rit légèrement Kara. **_Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ? _**Reprit-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés en observant le visage de son vis-à-vis.

**_\- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, _**sourit timidement la Luthor, touchée par le regard concerné de la blonde. **_J'ai l'impression de courir partout en ce moment._**

**_\- Tu as cours là ?_**

**_\- Non, j'ai une heure de libre, c'est pour ça que je venais de voir. Je me suis dit que si toi aussi tu étais libre, on pourrait faire le devoir de sc-_**

Lena n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Kara la saisit soudainement par le poignet, provoquant un sursaut de surprise de la brune et elle la tira joyeusement avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'écrase toutes les deux sur le canapé présent dans le fond de la pièce, que Lena n'avait même pas remarqué.

**_\- J'ai encore une heure de libre oui, Mr Johnson est absent. Cependant, il est hors de question qu'on travaille, tu as visiblement besoin de te détendre,_** s'égaya la blonde à lunettes.

**_\- Mais, je- J'ai trois tonnes de travail, _**tenta Lena sans conviction.

**_\- Et ça peut bien attendre une heure,_** rigola Kara.

Lena se mordit la lèvre inférieure, quelque peu hésitante. La proposition de Kara était vraiment tentante et cela lui donnerait la possibilité d'apprendre à la connaitre un peu mieux, objectif qu'elle s'était juré d'accomplir. Mais à côté de ça, elle avait vraiment énormément de boulot. Son regard vert s'égara soudainement sur un regard bleu pétillant et à ce moment précis, elle savait que lutter ne servirait à rien :

**_\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est absolument pas du jeu,_** rit Lena en apercevant la mine de chien battu que lui lançait sa voisine.

**_\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu craques ?_** Sourit Kara.

**_\- Mais où est passée la fille timide et nerveuse que j'ai vue pas plus tard qu'hier, _**plaisanta la brune, en essayant de ne pas poser ses yeux sur la blonde, en vain. Son regard étant comme attiré par ce sourire angélique.

Kara éclata de rire à ces mots et mon dieu, Lena n'était pas sûre d'avoir déjà entendu quelque chose de plus mélodieux. Cette fille incarnait la joie de vivre et la brune était persuadée qu'elle pourrait écouter ce rire toute la journée sans jamais se lasser.

**_\- Il faut croire que je commence à être à l'aise avec toi._**

Le coeur de la Luthor se réchauffa immédiatement en entendant ça.

**_\- Oh, alors je ne verrais plus ce rougissement si mignon ou cet adorable tic nerveux que tu as avec tes lunettes,_** continua la Luthor avec un sourire joueur.

**_\- Je- Euh… T- Pfff,_** bégaya immédiatement la blonde effectuant justement le tic nerveux mentionné quelques secondes plus tôt, alors que la brune rigola joyeusement. **_Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles,_** réussit-elle finalement à dire avec mauvaise foi.

**_\- Vraiment,_** sourit malicieusement l'héritière de LuthorCorp. **_Tu te rends bien compte que tu es actuellement en train de le faire, n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_\- Absolument pas,_** reprit-elle en secouant la tête, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Elle croisa finalement le regard insistant de Lena et elle reprit :

**_\- Bon ok,_** sourit-elle**_. Mais, tu m'as prise par surprise, ce n'est pas du jeu !_**

**_\- Vraiment, je pense que l'on devrait écrire des règles alors, nous ne sommes visiblement pas d'accord sur celle-ci,_** s'amusa Lena.

**_\- Inutile, cela ne se reproduira plus, tu ne m'auras pas une seconde fois,_** sourit fièrement la soeur de Supergirl.

**_\- Je suis persuadé que si._**

**_\- Vraiment ? Eh bien tu as une heure pour le prouver alors !_**

**_\- Est-ce un défi,_** sourit la brune de plus belle. **_Parce que sache que je n'aime pas perdre._**

Kara se contenta de sourire effrontément, ce qui fit lever un sourcil de la brune, légèrement surprise, mais terriblement satisfaite. Que le jeu commence.

•••

**_\- Mon dieu Dany t'es plus tendu que le string d'Agathe et on partage les mêmes vestiaires, crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle,_** souffla Sam exaspéré, alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de cours, précédent Supergirl qui était toujours d'une humeur de chien.

Keira fit volte-face surprenant la capitaine des pompom girl. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais le regard de défi que lui lança la châtain dans un style : "Essaye pour voir", la fit se rétracter.

**_\- Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui, _**soupira la blonde.

**_\- Un peu ? _**Ricana son amie.

**_\- Oui, bon d'accord, beaucoup ça te va ? _**

**_\- Beaucoup mieux,_** sourit Sam. **_Détends-toi, on sait tous que vous allez éclater les Grizzlies._**

**_\- hum…_** lâcha Keira, peu convaincue.

**_\- Cette confiance fait peur ! Que diraient tes groupies si elle s'apercevait que la grande Supergirl n'est pas si confiante qu'il n'y paraît ?_**

**_\- Si elles pouvaient me lâcher ça me ferait des vacances, _**grogna la footballeuse, en ouvrant son casier ou elle se saisit de deux comprimés dans un récipient vierge de toute écriture.

**_\- C'est quoi ça ? _**Demanda Sam, intriguée.

**_\- Vitamines C._**

Keira referma durement son casier en métal bleu après avoir avalé les pilules et reprit sa route vers son prochain cours, sous le regard suspicieux de la pompom girl. Décidant de laisser couler pour le moment, Sam rattrapa la capitaine des DC Heroes, ayant encore un cours en commun avec elle.

**_\- Au fait, je t'ai jamais demandé, mais, pourquoi tu m'appelles Dany ? Ça n'a absolument aucun sens,_** lâcha soudainement Supergirl, les sourcils froncés.

**_\- Oh, pour Danvers. Dan, Dany._**

**_\- Tu sais, les gens normaux font ce genre de chose avec les prénoms, pas les noms de famille._**

**_\- Les gens normaux sont ennuyants et attends de me voir appeler Lena : Lulu, c'est mortel !_**

Keira rigola finalement, sans doute pour la première fois de la journée. En y pensant, elle aimerait bien voir l'expression de Luthor à ce surnom.

**_\- Et sinon, ça t'arrive d'appeler les gens par leur prénom ?_**

**_\- Hum, oui, dans des moments d'égarement, mais les surnoms, c'est bien plus marrant. Eh puis, trouve-moi une autre personne qui t'appelle Dany ? _**

**_\- Personne de normalement constitué ne peut m'appeller Dany, _**sourit la blonde.

**_\- J'a-_**

**_\- Hey Simba !_**

Supergirl se tapa le front en entendant ce deuxième surnom unique.

**_\- Barry,_** salua-t-elle.

**_\- Simba ? Il t'appelle Simba ? Eh ça c'est normal peut-être ?_** Demanda Sam ironiquement.

**_\- Non, Barry est juste aussi fêlé que toi,_** ricana la footballeuse.

**_\- Hé,_** fit semblant de s'indigner le garçon en frappant légèrement la blonde sur son épaule. **_Je suis loin d'être aussi atteinte qu'elle, _**rit-il.

**_\- Tu as raison, je suis complètement hors compétition sur ce sujet,_** lâcha fièrement la pompom girl.

Barry et Keira rigolèrent devant son air fier et ils finirent par discuter tranquillement en continuant leur chemin, le coureur ayant lui aussi cours avec eux pour cette heure-ci.

**_\- Au fait, c'est où votre match demain ?_** Demanda Barry.

**_\- Opal city,_** répondirent en choeur les deux filles.

**_\- Je pense qu'on viendra vous voir avec Joe, Iris et Wally, peut-être même Cisco et Caitlin._**

**_\- Et tu as prévu de louer un minibus pour ça ? Parce que si ça continue, tu vas ramener la moitié de Midvale, _**plaisanta Sam.

**_\- Je pense que ça ne gênerait pas la moitié de Midvale de partir admirer Supergirl briller sur un terrain de football,_** poursuit-il avec le même ton amusé.

**_\- S'il vous plaît, arrêter de parler comme si j'étais le seul membre de cette équipe, _**marmonna la blonde.

**_\- Oui tu as raison ! Je pense qu'il ne faut pas oublier de parler de la plus sexy et de la plus incroyable des capitaines de pompom girl que ce monde est connu. J'ai nommé : Moi !_**

Barry et Keira éclatèrent de rire. Depuis hier soir, Supergirl n'était vraiment pas en forme, mais elle sentait qu'elle pourrait se détendre un peu avec ses deux là et elle devrait penser à les remercier pour ça. C'était plus fort qu'elle, chaque jour d'avant match, elle était toujours ultra nerveuse. Entre la pression que lui mettaient ses coéquipiers, le public et son coach, elle avait beaucoup de mal à la gérer. Habituellement elle le cachait bien, il n'y avait que sa soeur qui arrivait à sentir son stress malgré son masque d'assurance. Aujourd'hui cependant, avec les remontrances qu'elle avait reçues hier de la part de son coach, elle était complètement sur les nerfs et il lui avait été impossible de le dissimuler.

•••

Leur heure de libre s'était écoulée incroyablement rapidement, perdue dans les rires et les sourires. Bien évidemment, Kara avait perdu et avait sans doute rougi et tripoté ses lunettes plus de fois qu'elle ne voudrait l'avouer. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne gagnerait pas ce défi, Lena avait comme un don pour la mettre dans tous ses états. Cependant, elle avait accompli son véritable objectif, celui qu'elle s'était donné en apercevant la tension émaner du corps de la Luthor : Réussir à faire en sorte que Lena se détende.

**_\- Mince, on parle, on parle et si on continue comme ça, on va louper l'heure,_ **dit Lena, surprise que le temps soit passé aussi vite.

**_\- Non, la bonne chose à se dire est qu'il nous reste encore un peu de temps,_** sourit Kara de manière optimiste.

**_\- Vois-tu toujours les choses du bon côté ?_** Rit la brune, de plus en plus charmée par ce rayon de soleil qu'était Kara Danvers.

**_\- J'essaye oui,_** lança-t-elle en réajustant ses lunettes. **_Voir le mauvais côté des choses ne sert qu'à nous freiner._**

La Luthor se contenta de sourire, écoutant la blonde rebondir sur un tout autre sujet, comme si de rien n'était. Honnêtement, cette heure de détente lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. L'enthousiasme et la joie qui émanait de Kara lui avait fait un bien fou et en même temps, l'avait quelque peu épuisé. La soeur de Supergirl était une telle pile électrique. Elle passait d'un sujet à l'autre avec une vitesse fulgurante, s'agitant avec énergie et rayonnant d'une telle bonne humeur, s'en était incroyable.

**_\- En fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ici ?_** Demanda enfin Lena, lorsque leur précédent sujet de conversation fût épuisé.

**_\- J'aide certains élèves en difficulté durant mon temps libre._**

**_\- Kara Danvers, tu n'es décidément pas comme le commun des mortels, _**sourit Lena en haussant l'un de ses sourcils comme elle seule savait le faire. **_Tant de gentillesse dans une seule et même personne, je peine à croire que tu sois réelle._**

**_\- Pff, n'importe quoi, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, _**ricana nerveusement la chouchoute de la bibliothécaire.

**_\- Certainement pas non. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui sacrifieraient leur temps libre pour les autres. Rassure-moi, tu es payé au moins ?_** s'amusa la brune.

**_\- Non,_** répondit simplement Kara.

**_\- Non ?_** S'étonna alors Lena.

**_\- Non je ne le suis pas, je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent,_** se défendit la soeur de Supergirl avec conviction. **_Je veux juste aider. Certains ont véritablement beaucoup de difficultés et crois-moi, voir leur sourire quand j'ai réussi à leur faire comprendre quelque chose, ou qu'ils viennent me voir ici tout fier parce qu'ils ont eu une bonne note, c'est le plus beau paiement que je puisse recevoir. _**

Ce mini-discours prononcé avec tellement d'ardeur et de fierté laissa Lena sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Mais qui était cette fille, vraiment ? Comment pouvait-elle exister parmi tous ces gens hypocrites, mauvais et égoïstes ? Le regard intense et le sourire de la brune semblait commencer à perturber son vis-à-vis et Lena se racla la gorge. Décidément, c'était devenu une habitude en présence de la blonde à lunettes.

**_\- Tu-_** Commença la Luthor, avant qu'un bruit à l'entrée de la salle n'attirent leur attention et ne coupe Lena dans son élan.

S'emparant d'une chaise à l'une des tables, Mike l'installa près des filles assises sur le canapé, puis se laissa tomber dessus en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns. La pièce tomba dans le silence, Kara plus que surprise de voir le footballeur débarquer ainsi et Lena plus que mécontente d'avoir été interrompue.

**_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Wood ?_** lâcha la brune avec froideur, ce qui surprit encore plus la soeur de Supergirl. Il se passait quoi là au juste ? Elle était un peu perdue.

**_\- Ta soeur est flippante, _**souffla-t-il à l'intention de Kara, ne faisant pas du tout attention à la Luthor, qui eut un rictus mauvais à ce constat.

**_\- Euh… Oui, je suppose que ça lui arrive de l'être, _**répondit la blonde pas très certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire.

**_\- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai demandé hier ? _**Demanda-t-il penaud.

**_\- Oui, mais c'est toujours non,_** affirma Kara, sous le regard attentif de Lena, qui suivait l'échange silencieusement, du moins pour le moment.

**_\- Oui, oui, je me doute. Cependant, mon coach et ta soeur ne semble pas vraiment prêt à lâcher l'affaire, alors je…_** Il soupira. **_Écoutes, je me suis un peu renseigné auprès des autres élèves que t'as déjà aidés et apparemment tu fais des miracles, alors… J'aimerais bien essayer,_** termina-t-il avec un sourire piteux qui ne plut pas du tout à la brune.

Si être entouré de Luthor lui avait appris un truc, c'était de repérer les menteurs et là tous ses sens se mettaient en alerte. Elle était persuadée que ce type essayait de manipuler la soeur de Supergirl et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Elle coula un regard vers sa voisine pour jauger sa réaction et à voir le regard réservé que Kara avait depuis son entrée, se transformer rapidement en un regard concerné, il semblerait que le garçon ait réussi son coup.

**_\- Tu es sûr de toi ? _**

**_\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas te promettre d'être le meilleur des élèves,_** sourit-il gentiment, **_ça serait mentir et je ne veux pas le faire, mais, je te promets d'essayer_**.

S'en était trop, Lena ne put retenir un ricanement à ses paroles, ce qui attira immédiatement le regard des deux autres, Kara la regardant avec un sourcil levé semblant se demander ce qui lui arrivait et Mike la regardant avec un air méfiant.

**_\- Un problème Luthor ?_** Lâcha-t-il quand il tomba sur le regard moqueur de celle-ci.

**_\- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser la manipuler comme ça sans rien faire ci ? _**Ricana-t-elle.

**_\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Et en quoi ça te concerne d'abord ? Depuis quand un Luthor ça fait attention aux autres ? A moins que t'es quelque chose à en tirer de traîner avec elle,_** s'agaça-t-il immédiatement se levant de sa chaise.

Le regard de Lena jusque-là moqueur se transforma aussitôt en entendant ces mots, devenant polaire. Il était si intense que Mike se ratatina légèrement. Décidément, il ferait mieux d'apprendre à fermer sa gueule plutôt que de toujours l'ouvrir. La brune se redressa lentement, tel un prédateur se préparant à se jeter sur sa proie.

**_\- Écoute moi bien e-_**

**_\- Stop !_** Intervint soudainement Kara, se positionnant entre les deux.

Un duel de regard s'installa entre les deux adversaires, Mike essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faiblir devant l'air noir de la Luthor.

**_\- Lena, Lena,_** interpella doucement la blonde, essayant d'attirer son attention.

La mâchoire de plus en plus serrée, le corps tendu au possible, la brune du user de tout son self contrôle pour finalement pointer son regard vers la soeur de Supergirl.

**_\- Est-ce que- Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser une minute s'il te plaît ?_** Sourit Kara timidement.

**_\- Je te demande pardon ?_** Hoqueta Lena vexée. **_Alors ce crétin se ramène comme ça, sans aucune politesse, te fait son numéro pitoyable, m'insulte et c'est moi qui dois partir ?_**

**_\- Non c'est pas- _**

**_\- Si c'est exactement ça !_** La coupa la brune.

Sans plus ajouter un mot, la Luthor s'empara rageusement de ses affaires et sortit à grands pas de la salle.

**_\- Attends- Lena !_** L'interpella Kara, mais en vain, la brune était déjà partie.

Kara poussa un soupir. Comment ce moment incroyable qu'elle venait de passer avec la brune, avait-il pu s'achever de la sorte ?

**_\- Désolé, _**lâcha Mike en se raclant la gorge. **_J'ai- J'ai peut-être un peu abusé._**

**_\- Est-ce que tu dois toujours te comporter comme un tel crétin ? _**S'irrita Kara faisant volte-face pour pouvoir regarder le footballeur droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci se passa une main dans la nuque, gêné. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la soeur de Supergirl, mais elle ne semblait pas femme à s'agacer facilement et pourtant il venait d'y arriver en l'espace de quelques minutes. Décidément, il avait un don pour énerver la gent féminine.

**_\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, elle m'a agressé et j'ai répliqué sans réfléchir._**

Kara ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire, ravalant les mots peu aimables qu'elle allait sortir. La situation avait dégénéré parce que tout le monde s'était laissé aller à ses émotions et en rajouter n'aiderait en rien. La blonde lâcha alors un profond soupir, essayant de se calmer. Elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau, s'empara d'une feuille dans l'un des tiroirs et commença à griffonner dessus sous le regard incertain du brun. Elle finit par signer le bas de la feuille après y avoir imposé un tampon et le tendit au footballeur qui s'en saisit, perplexe.

**_\- Je te laisse une dernière chance, _**commença Kara un tendant un doigt en l'air. **_Une seule. Je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement un abruti, du moins pas que, alors ne me déçois pas, sinon tu peux dire adieux à tes cours particuliers et donc au football. La balle est dans ton camp,_** termina-t-elle durement avant de filer, cette fois sans aucun sourire.

•••

**_\- Bien, on dirait que t'es déjà plus détendu, c'est plaisant à voir, pendant un instant j'ai eu peur que tu nous fasses une attaque ou un truc du genre,_** taquina Sam, alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de leur salle de cours, toujours accompagnée de Keira, Barry ayant été appelé ailleurs.

**_\- Ravie de constater que ma santé te préoccupe autant,_** ricana Supergirl.

**_\- Eh bien, n'y vois rien de personnel, les matchs seraient nettement moins intéressants à encourager si tu n'étais pas sur le terrain, c'est tout._**

**_\- Je me disais aussi…_**

**_\- Tiens pendant que j'y pense,_** l'ignora Sam.

**_\- Arrête de te faire du mal, _**lâcha immédiatement la blonde qui se reçut immédiatement un coup de coude dans les côtes. **_Non mais t'es pas bien ? J'ai un match demain je te rappelle et j'ai besoin de mes côtes pour ça._**

**_\- Tant pis pour toi, ça t'apprendra à douter de mes capacités de réflexion. _**

Keira grogna, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, tandis que Sam la regardait d'un air satisfait.

**_\- Bon, qu'est ce que tu voulais ?_**

**_\- Donc, je disais, toi qui sais tout faire, tu n'aurais pas un certain talent pour la danse et le chant par hasard ?_**

**_\- Pourquoi ça ?_** demanda-t-elle.

**_\- On voudrait monter une comédie musicale avec notre prof de danse. Barry est méga partant, mais ils nous manquent du monde, du coup je demande un peu à tout le monde._**

**_\- Eh bien, désolé de te décevoir mais tu te trompes de soeur._**

**_\- Je me trompe de soeur ? Donc, Alex ou Kara ?_**

**_\- Kara ! Ne demande jamais à Alex de chanter, c'est une catastrophe !_** Rit la footballeuse.

**_\- J'en prends note, _**s'amusa la pompom girl. **_Il faut que je mette la main sur Kara alors,_** réfléchit Sam.

**_\- Si tu arrives à la faire monter sur scène et à la faire chanter et danser de nouveau, je t'offre ce que tu veux !_**

**_\- C'est ironique ? _**Demanda la châtain.

**_\- Absolument pas, _**lâcha sincèrement Supergirl. **_Vraiment, ça serait cool, _**reprit-elle, avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

**_\- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?_** Questionna suspicieusement Sam.

**_\- Rien, oublie,_** se rétracta immédiatement Keira, laissant son amie perplexe.

Avait-elle touché une corde sensible ? La pompom girl allait répliquer quand une voix timide l'interpella :

**_\- Sam ?_**

Les deux amies se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec le sujet de leur conversation. Kara regardait la châtain d'une manière hésitante.

**_\- Kara ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? _**Demanda Supergirl, légèrement inquiète.

Jamais sa soeur ne s'approchait autant d'elle quand elle était au lycée.

**_\- Hey ! Minigirl tu tombes bien ! On parlait justement de toi, _**sourit Sam avec enthousiasme. Si ça ce n'était pas un signe du destin.

**_\- Mini...Girl ?_** Demanda Kara, perplexe.

**_\- T'occupes pas de ça, Sam a un problème avec les surnoms,_** lui indiqua sa soeur d'un air blasé.

**_\- Alors,_** reprit la pompom girl. **_Tu viens intégrer notre comédie musicale ?_**

Kara haussa les sourcils, regardant les deux femmes, se demandant si c'était une plaisanterie, mais ça n'avait pas l'air.

**_\- Euh…_** rit nerveusement la soeur de Supergirl. **_Non._**

**_\- Allez Kara, ça pourrait être cool, _**l'implora Keira.

**_\- J'ai dit non, _**s'agaça soudainement sa jumelle.

La capitaine des DC Heroes baissa piteusement la tête devant le haussement de voix de Kara, alors que Sam les regardait, complètement surprise. De un, elle n'avait jamais vu Supergirl s'écraser de la sorte ou même implorer quelqu'un comme elle venait de le faire. Et de deux, Keira lui parlait de sa soeur comme une fille adorable, rayonnante et toujours souriante, ce qui était un comportement très loin de ce qu'elle voyait là, tout de suite. Un silence suivit, rendant l'atmosphère tendue.

**_\- Ok…. _**Sam se racla la gorge. **_Tu voulais quelque chose ? _**

Kara soupira, se frottant nerveusement le front du bout de ses doigts.

**_\- Oui, désolé je- Tu, tu ne saurais pas où je peux trouver Lena par hasard ?_**

**_\- Lena ? Comme Lena Luthor ? _**Demanda-t-elle surprise.

**_\- Oui, oui, comme Lena Luthor, tu traines souvent avec elle non ?_**

**_\- Euh, eh bien oui, _**lâcha la pompom girl, incrédule.

**_\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Lena Luthor ? _**Demanda sa soeur, les sourcils froncés.

**_\- Juste, est-ce que tu sais où elle est ?_** Insista la blonde, légèrement sur les nerfs visiblement, ignorant sa jumelle.

**_\- Aux dernières nouvelles elle était en salle 223, elle avait besoin d'être tranquille et il n'y avait personne là-bas._**

La blonde à lunettes grimaça à cette révélation, s'agitant nerveusement. Devait-elle vraiment retrouver la brune ? Celle-ci voulait visiblement être tranquille et donc, ne pas être dérangée. Cependant, Kara devait vraiment aller la voir, elle se devait d'aller s'excuser pour son comportement ignoble qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt. Se stoppant soudainement, causant le sursaut des deux autres jeunes femmes qui la regardaient étrangement, Kara inspira profondément, avant de reprendre son chemin d'un air déterminé.

**_\- Euh Kara ?_** L'interpella sa soeur.

Celle-ci se retourna, interloquée.

**_\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?_**

**_\- Oui, oui, juste un truc à régler,_** sourit-elle enfin. **_On se voit demain au match ! _**

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, la blonde à lunettes se précipita dans le couloir, disparaissant finalement en laissant les deux amies de plus en plus perplexes.

**_\- Eh bien, c'était, étrange,_** lâcha Sam, continuant de regarder le dernier endroit où elles avaient aperçu Kara avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

**_\- Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire,_** murmura Supergirl, les sourcils froncés.

•••

"**_Focus Luthor ! Focus !_**" se cria mentalement la brune. Installé à l'une des nombreuses tables de la salle vide, Lena essayait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes de se concentrer sur son devoir d'histoire. Cependant, elle était forcée de constater que ce n'était pas très concluant. Son cours d'anglais juste avant, n'ayant pas été plus productif. Lâchant un soupir profond, elle laissa tomber rageusement son crayon sur la table. "**_Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Luthor ? T'es bien plus coriace que ça d'habitude !_**"

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait le plus en réalité. Cet abruti finit qui pensait la connaitre parce qu'il avait lu son nom dans les journaux ? Le fait que Kara, en plus de ne pas l'avoir défendu l'avait mise à la porte ? Ou bien que tout ça l'affectait un peu trop à son goût ? Ça ne devait pas l'atteindre de la sorte ! Elle s'en fichait de ce que pouvait bien penser cet idiot de footballeur et elle n'avait pas besoin que Kara prenne sa défense ! Alors pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?

Tout ça c'était à cause de cette blonde ! Ragea intérieurement Lena. Elle lui avait jeté un sort ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Elle qui avait toujours maintenu ses distances avec les gens, il n'avait suffi qu'un sourire de la part de la soeur de Supergirl, pour que Lena soit irrémédiablement poussée vers elle. "**_Oui, mais c'est un très beau sourire_**" raisonna une petite voix dans sa tête. "**_FOCUS LUTHOR !_**". Non mais elle devenait dingue ou quoi ? Si quelqu'un entendait ses pensées, alors il la prendrait vraiment pour une folle !

**_\- Euh, salut, est-ce que je dérange ?_** Dit soudainement une petite voix près de la porte.

Lena tourna son regard vers l'entrée, contenant difficilement son sursaut de surprise. Elle s'était assez laissée aller comme ça pour aujourd'hui, plus question qu'elle perde la moindre parcelle de contrôle sur ses émotions. Cependant, son objectif fut durement mis à l'épreuve lorsqu'elle rencontra le bleu des yeux de la blonde, qui hantait une partie de son esprit depuis plus d'une heure.

L'absence de réponse et d'émotions sur le visage de la brune rendit Kara encore plus tendue qu'elle ne l'était. Bien, ce n'était pas gagné. Se donnant mentalement du courage, la blonde à lunettes s'approcha lentement vers Lena, qui faisait de son mieux pour rester de marbre. Kara avait passé toute son heure de cours précédente à chercher comment s'excuser auprès de la Luthor, créant un véritable discours, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à ces prunelles vertes, elle était incapable de se souvenir de ne serait-ce un seul mot. La soeur de Supergirl se posta finalement devant la table de Lena, la tête basse, réfléchissant à pleine vitesse.

Lena s'encourageait mentalement à ne pas céder à cette tête de chien battu que faisait la blonde sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était plongée dans ses pensées visiblement. C'était bon, elle n'était pas arrivée depuis quelques minutes, que son regard était déjà accaparé par le visage angélique de la nouvelle arrivante. "**_sorcière..._**". L'héritière de LuthorCorp réussit enfin à détourner le regard, mais fut de nouveau attirée par Kara lorsque celle-ci lui tendit quelque chose.

**_\- Je suis vraiment désolé,_** lâcha enfin Kara, fixant la brune avec un regard contrit, et lui tendant une rose blanche magnifique.

Lena se retrouva bouche bée, véritablement surprise par le déroulement des évènements. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main saisit la fleur que lui tendant la blonde, son corps en pilote automatique, alors que son regard ne quittait pas celui de sa camarade.

**_\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ce n'était vraiment pas intentionnel. Je voulais juste éviter que ça ne dérape et- et je m'y suis très mal prise. Ce qu'il a dit était inadmissible et crois-moi, je vais lui faire regretter ses paroles. Alors vraiment, je suis vraiment désolé,_** s'excusa la blonde, ses mains s'agittant dans tous les sens, montrant à quel point son stress était grand.

La Luthor n'avait toujours pas les mots, son cerveau complètement court-circuité. Le silence de la brune semblait vraiment mettre la blonde à rude épreuve. Elle agitait nerveusement sa jambe droite, jouant avec ses mains, ses lunettes, ou tout autre chose qui pourrait lui donner un semblant d'occupation. Reprenant un peu contenance, Lena approcha doucement la fleur à son nez, reniflant son doux parfum.

**_\- Tu sais, mon égo de Luthor aurait apprécié pouvoir t'en vouloir plus d'une heure, _**lança-t-elle finalement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Kara s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger se stoppant sur Lena. Elle ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ses paroles, refusant de se donner de faux espoirs, mais elle souriait, c'était donc bon signe alors non ?

**_\- Tu- Tu n'es pas trop fâchée ?_** Demanda-t-elle incertaine, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**_\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ce n'est vraiment pas du jeu,_** rit Lena, en avisant le visage adorable de la blonde

**_\- Désolé, je- Je veux pas que tu crois que je fais ça pour te manipuler ou un truc du genre, c'est pas du tout le cas ! C'est juste -_** Commença à s'agiter nerveusement la soeur de Supergirl à une vitesse fulgurante.

**_\- Kara, Kara,_** la coupa Lena. **_Respire._**

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de reprendre son calme.

**_\- C'est bon Kara, je ne t'en veux pas._**

**_\- V- Vraiment ?_**

**_\- Oui, vraiment et merci pour la fleur, elle est magnifique, même si j'ai une préférence pour les plumerias,_** la taquina Lena.

**_\- Plumerias, noté_**, affirma sérieusement Kara, fronçant les sourcils. **_Même si je t'avoue que je préférais éviter d'avoir à t'offrir de nouveau des fleurs, je n'ai pas pour projet de te blesser à nouveau._**

**_\- Tu sais,_** reprit Lena, avec un sourire amusé à moitié camoufler par la fleur qu'elle tenait toujours près de son nez. **_J'accepte aussi les cadeaux qui ne sont pas des cadeaux d'excuses._**

**_\- Euh… Ok,_** rougit Kara pour le plus grand plaisir de la Luthor. **_C'est noté aussi._**

**_\- Bien, _**ronronna presque Lena, en fixant intensément la blonde qui rougit de plus belle.

**_\- C'est moi ou il fait chaud ici,_** lâcha nerveusement Kara en secouant la main pour se faire du vent.

L'héritière de LuthorCorp éclat de rire. Taquiner la blonde de la sorte allait vraiment devenir son passe-temps favori. Un silence confortable s'installa, Lena laissant à sa camarade le temps de se reprendre. Une fois assez à l'aise, la chouchoute de la bibliothécaire s'installa finalement sur une chaise près de Lena, alors que celle-ci reprenait la parole :

**_\- Tu sais, je suis quasiment certaine d'avoir vu ce genre de fleurs dans le jardin de monsieur Bertrand qui habite juste à côté du lycée._**

**_\- Ceci est une pure coïncidence !_** Se défendit Kara. **_Je n'ai absolument pas escaladé son grillage après avoir acheté le silence de son chien avec un bout de mon goûter. Et je n'ai pas non plus failli m'étaler dans sa mare aux canards parce que j'ai deux pieds gauches et que je ne peux pas marcher dix pas sans risquer de me casser la figure._**

**_\- Tu n'as pas ?_** Sourit Lena de toutes ses dents.

**_\- Je- Je n'ai pas,_** repris Kara en détournant le regard et en tripotant ses lunettes, mais le regard insistant de Lena finit par la faire parler. **_Oui bon, peut-être que je l'ai fait ! Un peu. Mais ne répète jamais ça ! Ça pourrait revenir aux oreilles de monsieur Bertrand et entre nous, il me fait un peu flipper, _**continua Kara en murmurant comme si elle lui racontait un secret. **_Sérieusement est-ce que tu as vu comment il regarde les élèves qui passent trop près de chez lui ? Avec sa fourche et tout et tout, il est flippant ! Ce n'est pas drôle, arrête de te moquer ! _**Bouda la blonde devant le rire que Lena avait du mal à retenir.

Mais Lena était plongée dans un fou rire et elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter, surtout pas quand elle avisa l'air d'enfant boudeur sur le visage de la blonde. Finalement, après avoir repris son souffle, la brune se pencha soudainement vers le visage de la soeur de Supergirl et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue :

**_\- Merci d'avoir bravé tous les dangers pour ce magnifique présent Kara, j'apprécie, _**murmura-t-elle avec un sourire vers l'oreille de sa voisine, qui devenait écarlate.

**_\- Euh…_** Raclement de gorge. **_Oui, bien… C'est quoi ce livre ? _**Lâcha nerveusement Kara changeant complètement de sujet. Son coeur n'allait pas résister si Lena continuait de la taquiner comme ça.

La jeune Luthor gloussa doucement devant la réaction de sa voisine, mais laissa couler, lui donnant un petit moment de répit.

**_\- Les Fleurs du mal, de Charles Baudelaire. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas lu, sinon il se pourrait vraiment que je te fasse la tête,_** plaisanta Lena.

Kara se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure, envoyant un regard désolé.

**_\- Euh… T'es sûr ? _**

**_\- Bien, alors là il faut vraiment que tu te fasses pardonner, _**reprit Lena en lui tendant le livre avec un sourire mesquin.

La soeur de Supergirl se saisit du livre avec hésitation en observant l'étrange regard que Lena lui lançait, comme si elle préparait quelque chose. Elle ouvrit le bouquin à une page au hasard sous la surveillance intensive de sa camarade, commençant la lecture d'un passage. Après seulement quelques instants, Kara referma le livre, le rouge lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles, alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge.

**_\- Ça à l'air… Très intéressant,_** lâcha-t-elle finalement, complètement gênée du passage qu'elle venait de lire.

Lena du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire de nouveau :

**_\- Parfait, je te le prête, tu pourras le lire comme ça !_**

**_\- Je- Je vais le lire ?_**

**_\- Tu vas le lire,_** affirma la brune.

**_\- Je- Je vais le lire... _**

**_\- Parfait,_** termina la Luthor en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil.

Kara s'étouffa à moitié. Cette fille aurait sa peau.

* * *

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**


	5. Chapitre V

**Hé me revoilà de retour ! Quoi déjà ? Et oui, le petit deal avec Madoka et les petites reviews que je reçois de votre part me gonfle à bloque ! **

**Je remercie d'ailleurs toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est vraiment très gentil ! J'adore et ça me motive de fou ! De ce fait, je n'aurais pas vraiment de jour pour poster, je posterais dès que j'ai fini d'écrire un chapitre et plus j'aurais de reviews, plus je serais motivée, plus vous lirez :p **

**Ce chapitre est énorme, environ 12000 mots, soit le double de mes chapitres en temps normal. Je crois bien que j'ai jamais autant écrit en une semaine x)**

**N'hésitez pas à aller voir le travail de Madoka si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Ce qu'elle fait est génial !**

**Mon bon cessons ces bavardages incessants et place à la lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

•••

**Vendredi 27 Septembre, Parking du Lycée, Midvale** **: **

Le directeur ainsi que le conseil des élèves et des membres importants de la ville, avait vraiment mi le paquet cette année, pour chouchouter leur équipe de foot. Adieu les bus pourris, abîmés et qui sentaient le renfermé et bonjour les cars flambant neufs aux couleurs de l'équipe, décorés du blason des DC Heroes, ainsi que de leur devise : Plus fort ensemble ! Les deux véhicules spacieux qui attendaient les joueurs ainsi que les pompom girls sur le parking du lycée, firent vibrer l'équipe entière d'un enthousiasme saisissant. Aux dires des organisateurs, les réservations d'hôtels n'étaient pas non plus en reste.

Se sentant comme des superstars, les sportifs étaient complètement surexcités, même la voix rocailleuse et ronchonne de leur coach n'arrivant pas à entamer leur humeur extatique. La nervosité pour le match de demain semblait complètement inexistante jusqu'à présent et Keira ne savait si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

Assise vers le fond du bus en compagnie de Sam, l'ambiance alors qu'ils venaient de prendre la route, était bonne enfant et promettait de rendre leur long trajet de plusieurs heures bien moins ennuyant. Enfin, pour Supergirl, le trajet aurait été bien loin d'être ennuyant dans tous les cas, elle avait Sam comme voisine après tout… En parlant de celle-ci, elle se mit soudainement à froncer grandement les sourcils, avant de souffler de manière boudeuse :

_**\- Un souci ?**_ Questionna la blonde, légèrement amusée par le comportement enfantin de sa camarade.

_**\- Lena ne veut pas me répondre ! Enfin si mais non !**_

_**\- Mieux encore ?**_ Ironisa-t-elle.

_**\- Je la harcèle de SMS depuis le début de la journée parce que j'ai pas réussi à la croisée, pour qu'elle vienne avec nous dès ce soir et madame était : Oui, mais non, je sais pas, trop, j'ai pleins de choses à faire, je suis fatiguée, **_imita la châtain avec un faux air hésitant. _**Alors comme d'habitude, j'ai un peu insisté et elle a fini par craquer !**_

_**\- Où est le problème alors ? **_

_**\- Mais laisse moi finir ! Donc je disais, j'avais réussi à la convaincre et là, elle m'envoie un message : Désolé, en fait je peux pas je suis occupée ! Et MADAME, ne veut pas me dire ce qu'elle fait ! **_Bouda de plus en plus la pompom girl, frustrée de ne pas avoir la réponse qu'elle attendait.

_**\- Bien…**_ Lâcha Supergirl, _**c'est qu'elle est avec quelqu'un.**_

_**\- On est bien d'accord ! Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas aussi stupide que tu en avais l'air !**_

_**\- Je vais tâcher de prendre ça comme un compliment,**_ ricana narquoisement la footballeuse.

_**\- Tu peux, je vais profiter que le foot n'est pas encore ruiné les quelques neurones que tu as, pour que tu m'aides à découvrir ce qu'il se passe ? **_Lança Sam avec un air sérieux.

_**\- Euh, là, maintenant ? Comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne exactement ? Que je saute par la fenêtre que je vole jusqu'à elle, et que je l'espionne en regardant à travers les murs ?**_ Plaisanta Keira.

_**\- Tu peux faire ça ?**_

_**\- Quoi ? Mais non ! **_S'exaspéra-t-elle.

_**\- Bah j'en sais rien, t'es Supergirl. Je crois que la semaine dernière, j'ai rencontrée par hasard les membres d'une secte dans une salle de classe vide et ils semblaient te vouer un culte.**_

\- … _**Tu plaisantes hein,**_ ricana nerveusement Supergirl, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à sa jumelle.

_**\- Le pire, c'est que je ne crois pas, je crois qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de faire ça…**_

Keira lui lança un air mi-dubitatif, mi-effrayé. Les gens étaient vraiment fous…

_**\- Bon, mais en oubliant ces fous, qui est donc ce mystérieux inconnu, qui a eu l'audace de s'accaparer ma Lena.**_

_**\- Ta Lena ?**_

_**\- Oui, ma Lena, je suis extrêmement possessive**_, se vanta Sam.

_**\- Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment un truc sur lequel on se vante en général. Mais j'oubliais, tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde, **_soupira Keira, lorsqu'elle avisa le regard entendu de sa voisine. _**Bon, eh bien j'imagine qu'il va juste falloir que tu attendes de la croiser pour pouvoir lui tirer les vers du nez.**_

_**\- A- quoi ? Non, non, je n'attends pas moi, c'est moi qui fais attendre les autres.**_

_**\- Comment diable Luthor peut-elle te supporter toute la journée, **_soupira exagérément Supergirl. _**J'ai de plus en plus de respect pour cette fille.**_

_**\- Hé ! Méfie-toi, je peux encore te briser les côtes, **_avertit Sam avec défi.

_**\- Luthor est si chanceuse de t'avoir pour amie,**_ ironisa alors Keira avec un grand sourire. _**Aïe !**_

_**\- Je t'avais prévenu.**_

Supergirl lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir, mais son sourire en coin ne lui permettait pas d'être très convaincante. Sam râla encore une bonne heure sur la non-coopération de sa meilleure amie, tandis que la footballeuse passait son temps à se moquer d'elle sur ce point. Finalement, d'autres sujets de conversation furent abordé et Keira devait avouer que ça lui faisait du bien de ne pas se prendre la tête de temps en temps.

_**\- Au fait, je peux te poser une question ?**_

Le ton sérieux qu'avait utilisé Sam fit tilter la capitaine des DC Heroes, ce n'était clairement pas son genre. Intriguée, mais tout de même méfiante, Supergirl hocha la tête, donnant l'autorisation silencieuse de développer.

_**\- Ta soeur a été assez vive dans son refus pour la comédie musicale. De ce que tu m'as dit sur elle, je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction. Alors,**_ elle hésita. _**Il y a une raison particulière à ça ?**_

Keira se tendit immédiatement, des images qu'elle aimerait tant oublier assaillant soudainement son esprit. Sa mâchoire se crispa et elle sentit son coeur battre douloureusement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son amie arpente ce terrain-là ? Surtout maintenant, alors qu'il n'y a pas quelques secondes elle se sentait véritablement détendue.

_**\- Désolé, **_s'excusa aussitôt la pompom girl en avisant le teint de Supergirl devenant presque livide. _**J'aurais pas dû poser la question, désolé.**_

Sam se sentait vraiment stupide sur le moment. Ne pouvait elle pas laisser sa curiosité au placard pour une fois ! La footballeuse, soupira lentement, essayant d'évacuer le mal-être qui s'était soudainement emparé d'elle. Nerveusement, elle saisit son sac à ses pieds et en sortit le flacon blanc que la châtain avait déjà vu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'empara de deux comprimés qu'elle avala cul sec et rangea de nouveau le tout dans des gestes raides. "_**Vitamines C hein…**_" Pensa Sam. Supergirl ne lâcha pas un mot du reste du voyage, conversant avec sa jumelle par SMS et oblitérant complètement la présence de sa voisine.

•••

**Vendredi 27 Septembre, Lycée Salle 223, Midvale** **: **

Des rires résonnèrent dans les couloirs du lycée, vide de toute présence humaine, une grande partie des lycéens ayant désertés les lieux depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Les éclats de voix et de bonne humeur provenaient d'une petite salle de cours où se tenaient encore deux jeunes filles, qui après avoir travaillé pendant deux bonnes heures sur leur projet commun, étaient finalement passé à des discussions plus légères.

Le sourire rayonnant de Kara illuminait la place et le coeur de la jeune Luthor, qui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été autant détendu en présence de quelqu'un, à part peut-être Sam et encore. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais les sensations qu'elle ressentait en présence de l'une ou l'autre étaient bien différentes. En temps normal, son côté logique et rationnel aurait tenté par tous les moments de comprendre pourquoi ces différences, mais là, maintenant, elle s'en fichait complètement. Tous ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était d'être elle-même et franchement, ça faisait du bien !

De son côté, la blonde ne pensait pas avoir déjà autant ri ou souri en si peu de temps, ce qui était vraiment un exploit. Elle se sentait si légère et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas l'impression de vivre dans l'ombre de Supergirl. Lena la faisait se sentir bien dans sa peau et elle l'en remerciait vraiment pour ça. Pourquoi une fille aussi parfaite que la brune, passait du temps avec une fille aussi banale qu'elle-même ? Elle ne le savait pas et honnêtement, elle n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qui comptait actuellement était le moment présent.

Un vibrement sur la table la fit soudainement sursauter, les coupant toutes les deux au milieu d'une anecdote particulièrement comique de Kara. Saisissant son téléphone, elle se rendit compte avec une grimace, qu'elle avait complètement négligé sa jumelle et que celle-ci avait inondé sa boîte de messagerie, de dizaines de SMS. Le visage de Keira apparut subitement sur son écran, indiquant un appel entrant. La blonde à lunettes s'excusa immédiatement auprès de sa voisine et décrocha tout de suite après.

_**\- C'est pas vrai, Kara ! Ça fait plus de deux heures que j'essaye de te contacter ! tu ne réponds à aucun de mes sms et personnes à la maison n'a de tes nouvelles ! j'étais super inquiète ! **_ S'agita nerveusement la voix de sa sœur.

_**\- Oui je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Je viens juste d'apercevoir tes messages, **_ lâcha piteusement Kara, bien consciente de la tension dans la voix de sa soeur.

_**\- Mais où est tu bon sang ?! Tout le monde commence à s'inquiéter. Alex est arrivé il y a une heure à la maison et elle non plus n'a pas réussi à te joindre. Elle était prête à aller fouiller toute la ville, la dernière fois que je l'ai contacté. Tu as intérêt à avoir une sacrée excuse, sinon j'en connais une qui va se faire sacrément remonter les bretelles.**_

_**\- Je suis encore au lycée avec Lena,**_ indiqua Kara, l'air un peu coupable.

_**\- Lena ? Lena Luthor ?**_

_**\- Oui,**_ _**Lena Luthor,**_ soupira la blonde à lunettes, devant la manie qu'avait Supergirl de toujours demander la confirmation de l'identité de la brune.

La concernée haussa un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle était un peu curieuse de savoir ce qui se disait, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas empiéter sur la vie privée de sa voisine, ceci n'était pas correct.

_**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec Lena Luthor ?**_ Lâcha Supergirl, incrédule.

_**\- On a un devoir en commun à rendre en sciences. Puis de fils en aiguilles, on a fini par discuter et on a un peu perdu la notion du temps,**_ avoua Kara.

_**\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec elle,**_ répondit sa jumelle avec un ton neutre.

_**\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le bon terme, **_hésita la blonde. _**Mais cette pensée ne me dérange pas,**_ reprit-elle avec le sourire.

Un silence suivit cette confession, tandis que l'héritière de LuthorCorp regardait la blonde à ses côtés, avec un certain intérêt. Elle était vraiment de plus en plus curieuse. "_**Maudit sois tu Sam, je suis sûr que ta curiosité maladive finit par déteindre sur moi !**_"

_**\- Tu es toujours là ?**_ demanda Kara, trouvant le silence de sa sœur un peu étrange.

_**\- Oui, oui, désolé, je répondais à Alex,**_ Reprit Keira, d'un ton qui sonnait étrangement faux aux oreilles de sa soeur. _**Je lui ai dit où te trouver, elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir te chercher.**_

_**\- Mais je n'ai pas fini ici !**_ S'exclama-t-elle, légèrement irritée que sa sœur ait prise cette décision sans la consulter.

_**\- Tu verras ça avec elle. Désolé, il faut que je te laisse. Ne m'oblige plus à te harceler pour avoir de tes nouvelles... S'il te plaît,**_ termina Keira, d'un ton presque implorant, qui surprit un peu sa soeur.

_**\- Oui je te le promets. Encore désolé,**_ sourit tendrement Kara devant la vulnérabilité de Supergirl, oubliant immédiatement sa précédente irritation.

La blonde raccrocha enfin, et se tourna vers sa voisine avec un sourire désolé :

_**\- Pardon pour ça.**_

_**\- Il n'y a pas de problème,**_ sourit gentiment Lena.

Kara vérifia rapidement les nombreux SMS qu'elle avait reçu sans s'en rendre compte et un soupir de déception s'empara soudainement d'elle, faisant froncer les sourcils de sa camarade à ses côtés.

_**\- Il y a un souci ?**_ S'inquiéta la brune.

_**\- Oui, euh non, enfin oui et non.**_

Lena haussa un sourcil avec un léger petit rictus :

_**\- Dans un langage non crypté qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?**_ reprit-elle, taquine.

_**\- Ce n'est pas très important,**_ indiqua la blonde même si son expression semblait dire le contraire, une ride se formant entre ses sourcils. _**C'est juste que l'on devait retrouver Keira à son match demain, avec ma famille et mon meilleur ami, mais Élisa et Jeremiah ont un empêchement de dernière minute. On a donc plus de moyen de transport pour nous rendre jusqu'à Opal City.**_

Lena n'avait pas vraiment saisi qui étaient Élisa et Jeremiah, mais voir la mine contrite de la blonde, qui jusqu'à présent était un véritable rayon de soleil, la contraria légèrement.

_**\- Eh bien il se trouve que je vais moi aussi à Opal City pour rejoindre Sam. Allons-y ensemble,**_ proposa Lena avec un sourire parfait.

Kara observa le vide quelques secondes, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, plongée dans une réflexion intense. Cette proposition l'enchantait beaucoup étrangement, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'Alex apprécié autant qu'elle... Quant-à Winn, il serait sûrement très excité, du moins, encore plus que d'habitude.

La brune, respecta le temps de réflexion de son vis-à-vis, ses propres pensées étant bloqué sur l'observation du mordillement de lèvre de la blonde à lunettes. Elle était quasiment sûre que ce n'était pas très correct de la fixer ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait y résister, son regard étant comme mué par une volonté propre.

_**\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'on te dérange,**_ répondit enfin Kara, brisant le silence et l'héritière de LuthorCorp dans sa contemplation silencieuse, que sa voisine ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. _**Winn est assez épuisant à supporter et ma soeur Alex est passablement grincheuse.**_

_**\- Si je t'ai proposé, c'est que cela ne me dérange pas,**_ commenta Lena, charmée par le regard qu'avait Kara lorsqu'elle parlait de ses proches.

Ce fut autour de la brune de se mordre la lèvre, hésitante si elle devait vraiment ajouter quelque chose. Finalement, les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres avec un grand sourire presque charmeur :

_**\- En fait, ça me ferait même grand plaisir.**_

_**\- Vraiment ?**_ Demanda la sœur de Supergirl, souriant timidement, les joues légèrement rougies.

_**\- Oui, vraiment, **_ insista Lena avec une expression charmeuse que Kara ne saisit pas vraiment.

_**\- Eh bien, comment refuser une telle offre, **_ s'enthousiasma la blonde, ce qui agrandit le sourire de la Luthor.

_**\- Parfait, alors j'imagine que l'on se voit demain.**_

_**\- Super !**_

Lena attrapa soudainement le téléphone de sa camarade qui était de nouveau posé sur la table à côté d'elle. Kara la regarda avec étonnement, mais n'ajouta rien, curieuse de savoir ce que préparait la brune. Celle-ci regarda par-dessus le téléphone, plongeant son regard vert dans celui bleu de sa voisine. Elle hésitait sur la façon de faire les choses, mais décida finalement de rester prudente. Elle effaça ce qu'elle avait précédemment écrit, le remplaçant par quelque chose de plus neutre, puis elle rendit finalement le cellulaire à sa propriétaire. Celle-ci s'en empara aussitôt et découvrit avec étonnement, mais avec un plaisir certain, que Lena avait ajouté son numéro dans le téléphone.

_**\- Pour que l'on convienne d'un lieu de rendez-vous pour demain,**_ expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Kara hocha la tête avec énergie, étrangement pressée d'être au lendemain. Elles finirent finalement par se dire au revoir, Alex ayant contacté sa jeune sœur pour lui annoncer son arrivée sur le parking du lycée.

•••

**Vendredi 27 Septembre, Maison des Danvers, Midvale** **: **

Lorsque que Kara avait retrouvé sa sœur sur le parking du lycée, celle-ci lui avait fait passer un véritable interrogatoire avec un œil suspicieux, quand elle avait avisé le sourire un peu trop lumineux, même pour sa cadette. Les questions avaient alors filé à toute vitesse, du genre : Tu étais où ? Avec qui ? Tu faisais quoi ? Pourquoi tu répondais pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris aussi niaisement ? Kara avait alors eu un tic nerveux avec ses lunettes, affirmant qu'elle ne souriait pas du tout niaisement et qu'elle n'avait fait que travailler sur un devoir de science avec un camarade, qu'ils devaient rendre pour la semaine suivante.

Le regard intense que lui avait jeté son aînée, l'avait fait s'agiter fébrilement, la chaleur lui montant aux joues, mais la blonde avait tenu bon malgré tout et n'avait rien ajouté de plus, rendant Alex encore plus méfiante. Après avoir rapidement mangé un truc en ville, les deux sœurs Danvers étaient rentrées chez elles et Alex qui avait attentivement observé sa cadette depuis le début de la soirée, avait pu affirmer que sa cadette avait été encore plus perdue dans ses pensées que d'habitude.

_**\- Dis-moi Kara, tu-**_ commença Alex, en entrant dans la chambre en bazar "organisé". _**Est-ce que tu rougis ?**_ se reprit la sœur aînée en avisant les joues de la blonde à lunettes, qui était étalée dans son lit, un livre en mains.

Surprise de l'arrivée soudaine de sa sœur, Kara sursauta, plaquant avec une vitesse folle le livre contre son abdomen.

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lis ?**_ demanda l'étudiante en médecine en plissant les yeux, scrutant attentivement les traits de son vis-à-vis.

_**\- Euh, rien… Rien. C'est juste un livre… Pour… L'école ! Oui, un livre pour l'école !**_

_**\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?**_ ricana Alex, devant le comportement plus que suspect de la jumelle de Supergirl.

_**\- Bien sûr ! Parce que c'est la vérité,**_ se défendit Kara, un air faussement outré sur le visage.

Alex s'avança alors rapidement vers le lit et s'empara du bouquin que tenait sa sœur, à vive allure, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de réagir.

_**\- Hé ! Mais rends-moi ça !**_ S'indigna la blonde, tentant en vain de récupérer son bien.

_**\- Les Fleurs du mal,**_ lut Alex à voix haute.

Celle-ci ricana alors, comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi la blonde rougissait toute seule dans son lit.

_**\- Et donc, c'est pour l'école hein ?**_ Se moqua gentiment la plus âgée.

_**\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Rends-moi ça maintenant, tu vas l'abîmer !**_

Kara se dépêcha de récupérer son bien, envoyant un regard d'avertissement à sa voisine, pour la dissuader de tenter autre chose. Alex leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix, renonçant, pour le moment, à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Le vrai.

**_\- Tu as vu le message de maman et papa ?_** Dit l'étudiante en médecine, changeant de sujet. _**Ils ne pourront pas revenir avant dimanche soir, on a donc pas de voiture pour aller au match. On peut toujours y aller en moto, mais on ne pourra pas emmener Winn.**_

_**\- Euh oui, en parlant de ça..**_. Commença timidement la blonde, évitant le regard de sa soeur.

_**\- Oui ?**_ Insista-t-elle.

_**\- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé une personne qui pourrait nous emmener.**_

_**\- Une personne hein ? **_Ricana Alex. _**Qui ? Est-ce la fameuse personne avec qui tu étais toute la soirée et qui t'a donné un sourire si grand que tu dois encore en avoir des crampes ?**_

_**\- Quoi ? Non, pfff, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! **_Lança rapidement la blonde. _**Enfin si, c'est cette personne là, mais j'avais pas un sourire si grand,**_ se défendit-elle avec mauvaise foi.

_**\- Oh si tu avais,**_ rit sa soeur. _**C'était si lumineux que tu brillais dans le noir.**_

_**\- Pffffffffffffffffffffffff, tu- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !**_

_**\- Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?**_

_**\- Je ne rougis pas ! **_

_**\- Si tu le fais !**_

_**\- Non !**_

Un duel de regard s'instaura, jusqu'à ce que Kara détourne soudainement la tête avec un air d'enfant mécontent. L'étudiante en médecine rit de cette bouille au combien adorable de sa cadette et reprit, taquine :

_**\- Alors, comment s'appelle-t-il ?**_

\- …

_**\- Allez, arrête de bouder et réponds-moi, je veux juste savoir comment s'appelle le crush de ma soeur cadette, **_lança Alex d'un air joueur.

_**\- QUOI ?!**_ S'exclama subitement Kara. _**Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là !**_

_**\- Oh aller, c'est marqué sur ton visage que cet illustre inconnu te plaît.**_

_**\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu n'y es pas du tout !**_

_**\- Bien, alors donne-moi son nom.**_

\- …

_**\- Oh oui, il te plaît beaucoup,**_ continua de taquiner Alex, elle savait pertinemment que de cette façon elle ferait cracher le morceau à sa soeur.

_**\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! **_Insista Kara.

_**\- Si.**_

_**\- Non.**_

_**\- Si**_

_**\- NON.**_

_**\- S-**_

_**\- C'était Lena Luthor ! C'est bon, t'es contente ?!**_ Lâcha soudainement la blonde, encore plus boudeuse maintenant.

Alex se stoppa immédiatement à l'entente de ce nom, toute taquinerie disparut de son visage, remplacé par un froncement de sourcil. Elle avait bien entendu là ? Luthor ? Comme Lex Luthor ? Ce type infâme et fou qui avait trahi la confiance de Clark et qui avait fait tuer des centaines d'innocents uniquement pour son profit personnel ?

En avisant le visage de plus en plus sombre de son aînée, Kara soupira. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition de Lena. Elle connaissait sa soeur, celle-ci était bien trop protectrice envers elle pour ne pas voir Lena "Infâme" Luthor comme une menace potentielle. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Ce sourire si ravageur de la brune qui lui réchauffait le ventre chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, cette aisance naturelle qu'elles avaient toutes les deux quand elles discutaient, elle voulait pouvoir profiter de ça et c'est pourquoi elle avait accepté. Rien que la pensée de ce petit voyage avec la brune lui en avait fait oublier sa peur panique des espaces confinés.

Kara était incapable de rentrer dans une voiture plus de deux minutes si celle-ci n'était pas décapotable comme celle d'Eliza et Jeremiah et c'était en grande partie pour ça qu'Alex et Supergirl circulait en moto. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'idée de demander à la jeune milliardaire si c'était le cas pour sa voiture et maintenant qu'elle commençait à y penser, une légère panique se tapissait profondément dans ses tripes.

_**\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu fais amis-amis avec un Luthor,**_ lâcha finalement Alex, le ton sévère, ignorant le mal-être soudain qui venait de s'emparer de sa cadette.

Cependant, l'air réprobateur de l'étudiante en médecine, ainsi que le ton méprisant qu'elle avait employé pour parler de la brune, ramenèrent Kara à la surface, effaçant la panique pour une pointe d'énervement :

_**\- Lena, elle s'appelle Lena et oui, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire ! **_S'agaça la soeur de Supergirl, envoyant un regard dur à son aînée, qui fut légèrement surprise de cet emportement, qui était peu commun pour la blonde.

_**\- Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que son frère a fait ?**_

_**\- Son frère ! Pas elle.**_

_**\- Ils sont de la même famille !**_

_**\- Et alors ? Que je sache Keira et moi sommes jumelles et cela ne nous empêche pas d'être complètement différente !**_

_**\- Cela n'a rien à voir !**_

_**\- Bien sûr que si ! La seule chose qui diffère c'est ton étroitesse d'esprit !**_

Le ton était vite monté entre les deux soeurs et un duel intense s'installa entre elles, duel qui n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent. Alex restait campé sur ses positions, la peur que Kara se fasse blesser l'empêchant d'essayer de donner une chance à la Luthor. La blonde de son côté était vraiment mécontente que sa soeur soit aussi dure envers Lena alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. La mâchoire serrée, le regard dur, le souffle court, Kara reprit avec un ton sifflant :

_**\- J'ai déjà prévenu Winn et lui est ravi de pouvoir voyager avec un "infâme" Luthor et moi aussi, alors que tu le veuilles ou non, on ira. Ça ne te plaît pas ? Parfait, ne vient pas ! Maintenant sors de ma chambre,**_ termina Kara, se levant avec énervement et se tenant près de la porte, faisant signe à sa soeur de sortir prestement.

_**\- Kara… **_Soupira Alex à moitié désolé d'avoir blessé sa soeur et à moitié étonnée de son emportement si virulent.

_**\- Dehors !**_

Il y eut un petit temps de flottement, laissant un lourd silence s'abattre sur elles pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex soupir une ultime fois avant de se lever et de faire ce que sa soeur demandait. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner une fois qu'elle fut dans le couloir, que Kara claqua la porte, instaurant une barrière claire entre elles. "_**Bien joué Danvers…**_" marmonna l'étudiante en médecine pour elle-même.

•••

**Vendredi 27 Septembre, Hôtel, Opal City** **: **

L'hôtel réservé était vraiment resplendissant et luxueux, tellement que bon nombre se demandait bien comment le lycée avait pu payer un endroit pareil. L'égo des joueurs s'agrandit de nouveau, se sentant réellement comme des stars du football. Chacun avait sa chambre individuelle, le restaurant implémenté directement au rez-de-chaussé était immense et leurs plats succulant. L'enthousiasme qui avait commencé depuis le début du voyage, n'avait de cesse d'augmenter et les lycéens semblaient bien trop excités pour réussir à passer une nuit calme et apaisante.

Déambulant dans les couloirs richement décorés, Mike observait les numéros de porte, cherchant la chambre 203. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche intensive dans l'immense hôtel au nombre de couloirs impressionnant, le brun trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et se positionna devant la porte, hésitant à frapper. La tête penchée, il tripota nerveusement la feuille blanche pliée en deux qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

"_**Allez mon pote, c'est pas un ours que tu vas affronter, c'est juste ton capitaine !**_" Il soupira. "_**Réflexion fait, je crois que je préférais affronter un ours…**_" se dit-il, alors qu'il se souvenait que son capitaine n'avait pas l'air au mieux de son humeur depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés quelques heures plus tôt. Il inspira profondément tentant de se souvenir des résolutions qu'il s'était données durant le voyage en bus, puis il frappa. Il entendit du mouvement de l'autre côté, avec un : "_**J'arrive**_" étouffé, tandis qu'il attendait nerveusement de l'autre côté de la porte.

Celle-ci finit par s'ouvrit sur une Supergirl aux cheveux mouillés, dégoulinant sur le peignoir de l'hôtel, qu'elle portait noué à la taille et qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Mike resta quelques instants bouche bée devant cette soudaine apparition à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il la détailla de haut en bas, jusqu'à revenir vers son regard bleu, qui le foudroyait du regard, mais qui ne semblait aucunement gêné.

_**\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?**_ Grogna la blonde, quand elle comprit que le brun ne semblait pas prêt à parler.

_**\- Euh, je-**_ Il se racla la gorge, détournant le regard quelques instants, avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus assurée. _**Je suis venu te montrer ça.**_

Il lui tendit la feuille qu'il tenait en main depuis tout à l'heure, un sourire fier sur le visage. La footballeuse saisit le papier, le déplia sans motivation et le parcourut rapidement des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur son visiteur :

_**\- Et tu attends quoi au juste ? Que je te remette une médaille ?**_

Son sourire s'effaça lentement, puis il baissa finalement piteusement la tête. A quoi il s'attendait au juste ? Des félicitations ? Non c'était idiot. Il avait juste espéré… il ne savait pas trop, peut-être que cela lui permettrait de repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec son capitaine.

_**\- Attends, qui t'a signé ça ?**_ Reprit Keira, en avisant la signature au bas de la page, qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_**\- Ta soeur,**_ répondit-il simplement, se grattant la joue avec son doigt.

_**\- Ma soeur… C'est ma soeur ta tutrice ? **_Demanda la blonde, d'un ton plutôt dur.

_**\- Oui,**_ sourit-il.

_**\- Certainement pas non, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre !**_ S'irrita immédiatement la capitaine, en rendant brutalement le papier à son propriétaire.

_**\- Quoi ? **_S'étonna Mike. _**Mais pourquoi ?**_

_**\- Il est hors de question que je laisse un abruti comme toi s'approcher de ma soeur.**_

Le corps du brun se tendit à ces mots, sa mâchoire se serrant. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour le juger ainsi sans le connaitre ? Ok il se comportait souvent comme un abruti, mais il n'était pas que ça ! Il ne voulait pas être que ça !

_**\- Non.**_

_**\- Pardon ?**_ S'agaça de plus en plus Supergirl.

_**\- Je ne changerai pas de tuteur.**_

_**\- Oh si tu vas le faire, je vais m'en assurer.**_

_**\- Non je le ferais pas !**_ Insista-t-il mécontent.

_**\- On sait tous les deux que tu n'as fait ce papier que pour gagner du temps et jouer samedi, **_ricana Supergirl.

Mike devait avouer qu'elle avait raison et que du même coup, Luthor aussi avait eu raison. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, était que Kara lui signe son papier afin qu'il puisse venir ici et jouer, mais quelque chose avait changé depuis. Les paroles de la blonde à lunettes l'avait fait réfléchir et l'avait touché plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Cette fille ne le connaissait pas du tout, il s'était comporté comme un véritable crétin avec elle les peu de fois ou il l'avait vu et pourtant, elle lui avait en quelque sorte dit qu'elle croyait en lui et ces simples mots lui avaient fait réellement plaisir. Durant tout le trajet en bus, plutôt que de se mêler aux rires et aux conversations parfois lourdes de ses camarades, qu'il aurait lui-même crées en temps normal, il s'était contenté d'enfiler son casque sur les oreilles se coupant ainsi du monde extérieur. Pendant ces trois longues heures de route, il s'était donc perdu dans ses pensées et avait fini par adopter de nouvelles résolutions. Quelqu'un lui donnait la chance de prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un crétin. Quelqu'un lui disait qu'il avait confiance en lui, qu'il pouvait être plus que ce que tout le monde pensait de lui, que ce que lui-même pensait de lui. Alors, pour la première fois, il avait envie d'essayer. Essayer d'être plus que ce play boy au sourire ravageur qui faisait tomber toutes les filles. Plus que ce footballeur talentueux mais aux notes scolaires pitoyables.

_**\- Et si j'ai juste envie de m'en sortir ?**_ Reprit-il.

_**\- Allons, ne me fait pas rire,**_ ricana la blonde, pas du tout convaincu.

_**\- J'ai envie d'essayer !**_ Dit-il avec hargne.

_**\- Eh bien tu feras ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma soeur dans ce cas là,**_ répondit durement Keira.

_**\- Non. T'as soeur et la seule à croire un minimum en moi. Alors non, je ne changerais pas, que ça te plaise ou non.**_

Sans attendre de réponse qui serait sans aucun doute incendiaire, Mike tourna les talons, l'air déterminé, et reprit son chemin dans le couloir, cherchant à rejoindre sa propre chambre.

•••

**Samedi 28 Septembre, Midvale** **: **

Kara était tendue ce matin, sa précédente dispute avec Alex étant encore fraîche dans son esprit. Elle ne l'avait pas croisée lorsqu'elle était descendue pour prendre son petit déjeuner et elle s'inquiétait malgré elle. Sa soeur était-elle retournée à son appartement ? Elle était toujours mécontente du comportement de l'étudiante, mais elle sentait aussi une certaine culpabilité en elle. Kara avait peut-être réagi de façon disproportionnée et elle s'en voulait un peu.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre derrière elle et elle se retourna pour pouvoir faire face à la personne qui occupait ses pensées. Alex se stoppa en remarquant la blonde et elle tenta un sourire timide pour jauger la réaction de sa soeur. Un petit silence s'installa dans le salon, alors qu'elles restaient toutes les deux à se fixer avec le même air coupable. Soupirant avec un petit sourire las, Kara se rapprocha d'Alex et la serra fortement dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas faire la tête à sa soeur trop longtemps, c'était impossible pour elle.

La motarde lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte, rassurée que sa soeur ne lui en veuille pas autant qu'hier. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et encore même ce matin et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop désagréable, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle était inquiète pour Kara. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout Lena, mais elle ne pouvait éteindre cette lueur de méfiance qui brillait dans le fond de son esprit.

_**\- Je suis désolé,**_ souffla Kara dans son oreille.

_**\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Kara, je n'ai pas vraiment été correcte.**_

_**\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, **_affirma la blonde avec un air boudeur, alors qu'elle relâchait enfin son emprise sur le corps de sa soeur.

_**\- Je suis juste inquiète pour toi Kara, **_souffla son aînée.

_**\- Je sais Alex et je te remercie de prendre aussi soin de moi, mais Lena n'est pas son frère, j'aimerais vraiment que tu lui laisses au moins une chance de te le prouver,**_ lança la jumelle de Supergirl avec un ton implorant.

_**\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kara,**_ soupira Alex en tentant d'effacer le sourire qui voulait s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

_**\- Allez Alex, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, **_continua-t-elle avec sa tête de chien battu.

_**\- Ok, ok ça va, mais arrête de faire ça, c'est de la manipulation pure et simple !**_

_**\- Oui ! **_Sauta de joie Kara en reprenant sa soeur dans ses bras. _**Ça veut dire que tu viens avec nous ?**_

_**\- Bien sûr que je viens, faut bien que je te surveille, **_ricana l'étudiante. _**Aïe ! **_Sursauta-t-elle quand elle se prit un petit coup dans les côtes.

_**\- Ça t'apprendra ! **_

Les deux filles se tirèrent la langue puis finirent par éclater de rire devant leur geste puérile, laissant s'évacuer les dernières tensions entre elles.

_**\- Tu me promets d'être gentille j'espère !**_

_**\- Je ne vais rien promettre de t-elle,**_ refusa sa soeur.

_**\- Alex…**_ Insista Kara en lui envoyant un regard pointu.

_**\- Bien, je vais tâcher d'être polie, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.**_

La blonde à lunettes la regarda avec suspicion, essayant d'évaluer la véracité de ses paroles, puis lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle lança un grand sourire.

_**\- Parfait ! Alors préparons-nous, parce que sinon on va finir par être en retard !**_

•••

Kara avait donné rendez-vous à Lena sur un parking en ville, permettant ainsi à Winn de la rejoindre à pied pendant qu'Alex et elle-même arriverait en moto. La blonde avait dû se retenir toute la soirée de ne pas envoyer une flopée de messages à la brune. Elle n'avait pas voulu la déranger ou se montrer un peu trop collante, mais plus l'heure de leur réunion approchait, plus elle se sentait de plus en plus excitée. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi la Luthor avait un tel effet sur elle. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa joie de faire une nouvelle rencontre ou qu'elle était touchée qu'une fille comme Lena Luthor ne veuille passer du temps avec elle, elle ne savait pas trop, mais elle était ravie et comptait bien en profiter.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les soeurs Danvers était garé vers leur point de rendez-vous et Kara remarqua immédiatement la belle brune, qui attendait patiemment appuyée contre sa voiture. La blonde eut alors un grand sourire et Alex n'eut même pas le temps de descendre de son véhicule, que sa soeur s'approchait déjà de la jeune Luthor à grands pas.

_**\- Salut,**_ sautilla joyeusement la soeur de Supergirl.

Lena redressa immédiatement la tête qui était précédemment braquée sur son téléphone et répondit à la nouvelle arrivante avec un sourire tout aussi lumineux :

_**\- Bonjour.**_

Elles se fixèrent du regard quelques secondes, complètement immobile, semblant oblitérer tous ce qui les entouraient, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne les sorte de leur courte transe. Elles détournèrent immédiatement leur regard, Kara posant son regard sur ses chaussures, quelque peu troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, tandis que Lena portait son attention vers la femme qui avait interrompu leur moment. Alex, maintenant posté aux côtés de sa soeur, fixa la jeune Luthor d'un air méfiant, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil averti de cette dernière. Ce constat la fit se tendre aussitôt et elle en oublia ses premières pensées où elle se disait qu'Alex ne ressemblait aucunement aux deux jumelles.

_**\- Alex Danvers,**_ se présenta finalement l'étudiante, tendant une main vers la brune, avec un petit sourire un peu crispé.

_**\- Lena Luthor, **_répondit-elle immédiatement en lui serrant la main.

La jeune lycéenne n'était pas du tout à l'aise, mais elle n'en montrait rien. Elle sentait bien que la soeur de Kara se méfiait d'elle, mais néanmoins, elle semblait faire l'effort de se montrer agréable, sans doute pour sa petite soeur.

_**\- Tu n'as pas trop attendu j'espère,**_ sourit Kara, ne semblant pas remarquer la tension qui émanait des deux autres.

_**\- Non, je viens juste d'arriver,**_ lui répondit doucement l'héritière de LuthorCorp, son corps se détendant immédiatement en avisant le sourire rayonnant que lui lançait la chouchoute de Madame Miller.

_**\- Cool, non parce qu'Alex a été particulièrement longue à se préparer,**_ rit la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- Je te demande pardon ?**_ Intervint immédiatement la concernée. _**Tu es celle qui a failli mettre le feu à la maison, parce que tu es une catastrophe quand tu te trouves dans une cuisine et tu es celle qui a passé dix minutes à courir partout dans la maison à la recherche de tes lunettes, alors qu'elle était sur ta tête !**_

_**\- Pfffffff, **_se dégonfla Kara gênée. _**Elle plaisante,**_ ricana-t-elle nerveusement.

Alex haussa un sourcil, lui envoyant un regard blasé, tandis que Lena se mit soudainement à rire gentiment, regardant Kara d'un regard attendri, ce qui accentua les rougeurs qui s'installaient lentement sur les joues de la blonde.

_**\- Bon, euh… On y va,**_ sourit fébrilement la jeune femme au centre de l'attention, en triturant ses lunettes.

_**\- On n'oublie pas quelqu'un ?**_ Demanda Lena en fronçant les sourcils.

_**\- Ah oui, Winn !**_ S'exclama Kara. _**Oups… ne lui dites pas que je l'ai oublié.**_

_**\- Oublié quoi ?**_ Intervint une voix derrière les deux soeurs.

_**\- Winn ! **_Se retourna aussitôt Kara avec une vitesse fulgurante et un immense sourire un peu forcé.

_**\- Toi tu disais quelque chose sur moi,**_ lâcha-t-il en observant son amie.

_**\- Quoi ? Moi ? Naaaaaan,**_ fit semblant de s'étonner la jeune Danvers.

_**\- Tu crois vraiment que je va- O mon dieu c'est Lena Luthor !**_ S'excita-t-il aussitôt en apercevant la brune derrière son amie.

_**\- Euh, bonjour,**_ répondit-elle, surprise de cet élan soudain.

_**\- Lena je te présente Winn, mon meilleur ami, **_sourit Kara, ravie que la présence de Lena ai attiré l'attention du geek.

La brune tendit poliment la main au nouveau venu, qui lui semblait aussi énergique que la jolie blonde. Celui-ci regarda la main tendu avec étonnement, puis la saisit immédiatement, la surprise passée, la secouant joyeusement.

_**\- Je serre la main de Lena Luthor, **_murmure-t-il avec émerveillement.

_**\- Euh, Winn…**_ Commença Kara

_**\- Winn lâche là, tu vas finir par lui déboiter le bras,**_ termina Alex d'un ton moqueur.

Winn s'arrêta, remarquant le sourire quelque peu hésitant de la brune, puis il se retira rapidement, comme brûlé, puis s'excusa aussitôt dans une cascade de mots incompréhensible. Lena sourit, amusée, alors que Kara éclatait de rire et qu'Alex se tapait le front d'une main. Cette journée serait épuisante.

_**\- Bien, si on y allait, on va finir par manquer le match si on continue,**_ soupira Alex. _**On peut ?**_ Demanda-t-elle à Lena en désignant la voiture.

Celle-ci acquiesça et aussitôt l'étudiante saisit le bras du geek qui commençait déjà à discuter à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle le traîna jusqu'à l'arrière de la voiture, où il s'installa après s'être offusqué du traitement brutal de la Danvers grincheuse. Celle-ci s'installa à sa suite, laissant la place de devant à sa soeur.

_**\- T'inquiète pas pour lui,**_ commença Kara, alors que Lena regardait l'étrange échange entre Alex et Winn, qui semblaient se chamailler sur la banquette arrière. _**Il est un peu remuant, mais il est très gentil.**_

_**\- Je n'en doute pas,**_ sourit Lena, rassurant la blonde qui avait peur que le comportement de Winn n'ai pas plu à la brune. _**En fait, je comprends pourquoi c'est ton meilleur ami, vous semblez assez semblable tous les deux.**_

Kara affirma avec un petit rire, alors qu'elles se dirigèrent elles aussi pour enfin monter dans la voiture. Aussitôt les portes fermées et installée dans la voiture, Kara se tendit nerveusement. Elle avait été stupide de penser qu'elle pourrait faire ce voyage dans une voiture fermée.

_**\- Dis Lena, elle n'est pas décapotable ta voiture ? **_Demanda soudainement Alex.

_**\- Oui,**_ confirma-t-elle.

_**\- Tu peux l'ouvrir s'il te plaît ? Tu sais, le vent dans les cheveux tout ça, c'est mon petit côté motard qui ressort.**_

_**\- Bien sûr, **_sourit Lena alors qu'elle faisait ce que lui demandait l'aînée des Danvers.

Kara soupira immédiatement de soulagement et c'est en croisant le regard de sa soeur dans le rétroviseur qu'elle comprit que celle-ci avait ça pour elle. Elle la remercia alors silencieusement, alors qu'Alex lui lançait un sourire rassurant.

•••

**Samedi 28 Septembre, Hôtel, Opal City** **: **

Le restaurant de l'hôtel était plein à craquer en ce début de matinée. Les footballeurs et les pompom girl des DC Heroes prenaient leur petit déjeuner avec toujours la même énergie qu'hier et ce, au grand dam des autres clients et des travailleurs. Keira était attablée à l'une des plus grandes tables, entourés de ses camarades qui faisaient plus de bruit qu'une foule entière. Son sourire aimable scotché au visage, celui-ci finirait par lui causer des crampes au visage si elle continuait ainsi, mais comment faire autrement ? Tous attendaient de sa part qu'elle soit toujours au top et qu'elle entraîne son équipe vers le chemin de la victoire avec bonne humeur, énergie et camaraderie. Alors c'est ce qu'elle faisait. La capitaine discutait avec tout le monde, souriait, riait, mais… Le coeur ni était pas et personne ici ne semblait le remarquer ou même vraiment s'en soucier.

Depuis quand était-elle devenue si hypocrite ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être le capitaine des DC Heroes et être elle-même ? Non, clairement pas… Si elle l'était, à l'heure actuelle des choses elle préférait être seule, dans sa chambre et broierait sans doute du noir en l'attente d'une réponse de sa jumelle. Pourquoi celle-ci ne pouvait-elle pas répondre à son putain de téléphone ?!

_**\- Hé, tu m'écoutes ?**_ Lâcha un de ses camarades, un peu vexé que son capitaine ne fasse pas attention à ses propos.

"_**Non, absolument pas et je me fiche complètement de combien de hot dog tu peux t'enfiler à la minute, je suis sûr que Kara te battrait sans problème**_" pensa la blonde.

_**\- Désolé, j'ai perdu un peu le fil, tu disais ?**_ Sourit-elle poliment.

_**\- Quoi ? Ça va pas ? T'es pas en forme ? T'es inquiète ? T'es stressé ? **_Commença-t-il, paniquant un peu.

"_**Oui, oui, oui et oui**_"

_**\- Et détend toi Carl, je-**_

_**\- Non mais ça va pas du tout ! T'es notre meilleur joueur, notre capitaine, si t'es pas en forme, comment on va faire sur le terrain ? On gagnera jamai-**_

_**\- Carl ! Arrête toi,**_ le coupa Keira. _**Je vais parfaitement bien,**_ lâcha-t-elle dans un petit rire. _**J'étais juste égarée dans mes pensées pendant quelques secondes rien de plus.**_

_**\- Ouf… Désolé, je stresse très facilement. Généralement j'arrive à gérer parce que je te vois toujours si composée et confiante, ça m'aide beaucoup, alors quand j'ai cru que ça n'allait pas…**_

_**\- Ça va très bien,**_ mentit-elle avec un grand sourire. _**Alors combien de hot dog ?**_

_**\- Oh oui alors…**_

Il se remit aussitôt à parler avec enthousiasme mais Supergirl pouvait bien sentir qu'il stressait. Cependant, sa présence semblait vraiment le calmer comme il le lui avait dit. Cela répondait à sa question. Non, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas être elle-même, pas ici, pas entouré de ses gens.

_**\- Oui bon, c'est très intéressant ton histoire de hamburger là, mais je t'emprunte ton capitaine,**_ intervint soudain Sam, coupant Carl dans son histoire.

_**\- C'est des hot dog.**_

_**\- Oui, en fait clairement, je m'en fou.**_

Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, la capitaine des pompom girl saisit Keira par le bras et sans lui demander son avis, la traîna à l'extérieur du restaurant.

_**\- Sam, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ Râla Supergirl.

_**\- Si je te laissais là-bas une minute de plus, je suis persuadé que ce sourire, encore plus faux que les seins d'Ashley, resterait gravé sur ton visage.**_

_**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **_se défendit la blonde, en récupérant enfin son bras, alors qu'elles s'étaient stoppées à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. _**Et qu'est ce que t'as à toujours me comparer à des trucs sur tes coéquipières ?**_

_**\- C'est pour te donner une image assez parlante de la chose. Que veux-tu, mes coéquipières sont de véritable source d'inspiration. Et inutile de me mentir, j'arrive à voir à travers la poker face de Lena, ton petit sourire ridicule ne m'aura donc pas,**_ termina-t-elle avec un regard pointu.

Keira soupira lourdement, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait détester Sam pour voir à travers son masque, ou si elle devait la remercier de l'avoir tiré de ce petit déjeuner infernal.

_**\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier,**_ lâcha soudainement la pompom girl d'un ton hésitant, mais sincère.

Supergirl redressa la tête, guère habituée à entendre son amie parler de la sorte.

_**\- De quoi tu parles ? **_Questionna-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. _**Tu t'excuses de quoi ?**_

_**\- J'ai été curieuse hier, trop sans doute. J'ai posé une question qui t'a complètement braqué et c'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.**_

_**\- Je ne t'en veux pas Sam, **_assura Keira. _**J'ai suréagi, si il y a quelqu'un qui devrait s'excuser ici, ça serait plutôt moi.**_

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Supergirl la regarda étrangement, alors que la pompom girl s'agitait avec un petit sourire crispé. Puis, une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard bleu de la blonde et celui-ci rit, amusé.

_**\- Allez, crache le morceau !**_

_**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**_, fit semblant de ne pas comprendre la meilleure amie de Lena.

_**\- Oh si tu le fais. Tu allais dire une connerie, mais tu t'es retenu au dernier moment en te disant sans doute "allez, c'est un moment sérieux, restons sérieuse",**_ ricana Supergirl.

_**\- Tu- euh- Tu… Comment tu sais ?! **_Fini par avouer Sam. _**Est-ce que tu lis dans les pensées ou un truc du genre ?**_

Keira ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un sourire mystérieux et d'hausser un sourcil taquin. Sam lui tapa sur le bras pour la punir de se moquer et la blonde rigola en faisant semblant d'avoir mal.

_**\- Tu sais, je préfère nettement ce sourire, **_s'amusa finalement Sam.

_**\- Et moi je préfère quand t'es bizarre, le sérieux ne te vas pas vraiment**_, taquina-t-elle.

_**\- Mon dieu t'as raison, c'est tellement chiant d'être sérieuse ! Je sais pas comment fait Lena.**_

_**\- En parlant de Lena, je sais avec qui elle était hier soir.**_

_**\- C'est pas vrai ?! **_S'exclama Sam, immédiatement dévoré par la curiosité. _**C'était qui ? Tu le connais ? Il est mignon j'espère ? Lena est canon, il est hors de question que je la laisse sortir avec un sac !**_

_**\- Eh bien, **_rigola Supergirl. _**Tu n'y es pas vraiment. En fait, elle était avec Kara.**_

_**\- Kara ? Comme Kara ta soeur ? C'est vrai qu'elle la cherchait hier.**_

Sam posa une main sous son menton, l'un de ses doigts tapotant ses lèvres, alors qu'elle regardait un point invisible dans le ciel, plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

_**\- Attention, je vois la fumée d'ici,**_ ricana Keira, mais Sam ne réagit pas.

Un silence s'installa, alors que Supergirl regardait la pompom girl d'un air amusé. Finalement, le visage de la meilleure amie de Lena s'anima et son corps sursauta soudainement, faisant bondir la blonde à ses côtés.

_**\- Petite cachottière, **_lâcha Sam avec un petit sourire coquin.

_**\- Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?**_ Demanda la footballeuse, complètement perdue.

_**\- Hum ?**_ Fit la châtain en tournant enfin son attention vers sa voisine, se rappelant soudain de sa présence. _**Oh non rien.**_

_**\- Tu veux rire ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse sans que tu me dises quoi que ce soit.**_

_**\- Désolé,**_ sourit Sam, joueuse. _**Je ne peux rien dévoiler d'une enquête en cours !**_

_**\- Quoi mais-**_

_**\- Faut que j'y aille ! A tout à l'heure !**_

Sam partit précipitamment, avec un enthousiasme presque semblable à celui de Kara et Winn, laissant Supergirl seule sur le trottoir, complètement perplexe. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

•••

**Samedi 28 Septembre, Route en direction d'Opal City** **: **

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Lena, Kara, Winn et Alex étaient sur la route et l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Les deux passagers de derrières ne cessaient de se chamailler, Alex appréciant particulière l'air nerveux du geek quand celle-ci se faisait "menaçante". Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas l'étudiante, de laisser trainer une oreille vers le devant de la voiture et coulant de temps en temps, un regard espion en direction de sa soeur, qui discutait joyeusement avec la conductrice.

_**\- C'est pas vrai ?**_ Entendit-elle sa soeur demander, avec un rire.

_**\- Je t'assure que c'est la vérité,**_ rit Lena.

Des éclats de rire soudain emplirent l'air et Alex put apercevoir que Kara était pliée en deux, prise d'un fou rire monumental, alors que Lena essayait difficilement de rire de façon plus contrôlé.

_**\- Arrête de rire, c'était franchement gênant,**_ déclara difficilement la brune, alors que le rire de sa voisine était plus que contagieux.

_**\- Noooooon, c'était épique !**_ Éclata la blonde, les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait.

Alex et Winn se jetèrent un regard incrédule, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et n'en sauraient sans doute pas plus, au vu de l'état incontrôlable de la blonde. Il fallut bien dix minutes à Kara pour reprendre ses esprits et encore là, il lui arrivait d'avoir des petits hoquets de rire de temps à autre.

_**\- Je crois que j'ai fait mes abdos pour le reste de l'année ! **_plaisanta la soeur de Supergirl.

_**\- Et que nous a valu une telle réaction ? **_Demanda Alex, intriguée.

_**\- Oh, rien d'important ! **_S'empressa de répondre Lena, coupant Kara.

La blonde rigola de nouveau devant la réaction de sa voisine, mais respecta son souhait et ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, avec un sourire énigmatique pour toute réponse. Alex plissa les yeux, mais n'ajouta rien, laissant doucement l'ambiance se calmer.

_**\- Quand est ce qu'on arrive ? **_Râla Winn. _**Je veux aller aux toilettes !**_

_**\- Encore ?! **_S'exclama Kara. _**Mais on a déjà dû s'arrêter y'a même pas une heure, parce que MONSIEUR ne pouvait plus se retenir.**_

_**\- Je crois que j'ai bu trop de boisson énergisante ce matin,**_ soupira-t-il comme un malheureux.

_**\- De la boisson énergisante ? Tu bois de la boisson énergisante ?**_ Lâcha la plus âgée du groupe, incrédule.

_**\- Bien sûr ! C'est délicieux !**_ S'extasia le geek, alors que Lena et Alex eurent le même air dégouté. _**pas vrai Kara ? **_

_**\- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question ! Je suis encore en désintox !**_ Bouda, Kara en croisant les bras.

Lena haussa un sourcil à cette affirmation "_**Euh… Quoi ?**_".

_**\- En désintox ?**_ Demanda Winn, s'insérant entre les fauteuils, ne comprenant pas non plus les propos de la blonde.

_**\- Ma charmante soeur ici présente,**_ fit Kara en désignant la jeune femme à l'arrière. _**Ma littéralement interdit de retoucher à "ces choses du démon"**_, continua-t-elle en mimant des guillemets. _**J'adorais ça moi !**_

_**\- Évidemment que je t'ai interdit d'en reboire et je vais faire pareil avec celui-là ! **_Exprima Alex. _**Vous êtes déjà bien assez excité comme ça sans en rajouter ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte d'à quel point vous êtes épuisants à bouger tout le temps et à parler plus vite que votre ombre,**_ soupira dramatiquement l'étudiante.

Les deux visés rouspétèrent en choeur, engageant un véritable débat, faisant front tous les deux contre Alex. Lena était un peu perdue, les paroles des deux piles électriques fusant de tous les côtés à une vitesse folle, que le cerveau concentré de la brune peinait à suivre. La blonde tourna finalement un regard implorant vers la conductrice et Lena qui détourna trente secondes les yeux de la route, se sentit fondre en avisant cette mimique adorable.

_**\- Est-ce que je suis si épuisante ? **_

La Luthor se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante, puis elle croisa le regard blasé d'Alex dans le rétroviseur central, qui semblait littéralement lui dire : "_**Ne me fais pas croire que ça ne t'épuise pas**_".

_**\- Un peu,**_ lâcha-t-elle finalement, un petit sourire taquin fixé sur le visage.

Kara souffla d'exaspération et se remit à bouder telle une enfant en plein caprice, ce qui termina de faire fondre le coeur de sa voisine, qui ne put retenir un sourire tendre de se pointer. Sourire qui n'échappa pas au regard suspicieux de la Danvers assise derrière elle.

_**\- Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je me tais !**_ râla la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- Eh bien pas moi !**_ Intervint Winn. _**Je veux toujours aller aux toilettes ! **_

_**\- Très bien, arrêtons nous sur le bas côté et ça sera vite réglé, **_intervint Alex.

_**\- Quoi ? **_Se scandalisa le brun.**_ Mais il en est hors de question ! Je suis un homme de la ville moi madame, je n'urine pas dans la broussaille._**

Les deux soeurs Danvers roulèrent des yeux en soufflant d'exaspération, tandis que Lena sourit d'amusement. Intéressant ce voyage.

•••

Arrivé à une grande station-service, Lena gara la voiture sur une place de parking proche de l'entrée et tous descendirent pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Lena s'appuya sur sa voiture, Alex checka ses messages et Winn s'apprêtait à foncer vers la porte avant que Kara n'intervienne :

_**\- Attends, je viens avec toi !**_

_**\- Euh qui râlait parce qu'on devait encore s'arrêter ? **_Se moqua son meilleur ami.

_**\- Je vais pas aux toilettes, j'ai super faim !**_

_**\- Mais, t'as dévoré un paquet de malteser y'a même pas une heure !**_ Continua de se moquer son ami, en imitant la voix de Kara quand elle lui avait dit la même chose quelques minutes plus tôt.

_**\- Il était minuscule ce paquet ! Et Alex en a mangé**_, se défendit-elle.

_**\- J'en ai mangé un**_, signala la concernée.

_**\- Non tu en as mangé-**_ Kara réfléchit un moment, les trois regards braqués sur elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. _**Bon d'accord ok, tu en as mangé un… Maiiiiiiis, j'ai quand même faim !**_

Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre, la blonde courut presque jusqu'au magasin, bien décidé à le dévaliser de ses friandises. Winn ricana avant de la suivre pour rejoindre les toilettes, Alex leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré et enfin Lena sourit, de plus en plus charmée par le comportement si rayonnant et presque enfantin de la soeur de Supergirl.

Les deux piles électrique parties, la bonne humeur et la légèreté semblèrent les avoir suivis, laissant un silence tendu entre les deux jeunes femmes restantes. Lena regardait dans le vague, ses yeux verts s'attardant un instant sur l'automobiliste qui venait pitoyablement de se garer devant sa voiture, avant de passer à autre chose. Alex quant à elle glissait de temps en temps un regard vers la brune, essayant de maîtriser son envie presque viscérale de confronter la plus jeune, voulant savoir pourquoi celle-ci se montrait si gentille avec sa soeur. C'était louche de son point de vue, un Luthor ne devait pas se montrer si charmant sans une idée derrière la tête.

La motarde se souvenait très bien qu'avant que Lex ne montre son vrai visage, Clark et lui étaient de très bons amis. À l'époque, l'aînée Luthor semblait sortir tout droit d'un rêve tant il avait été parfait. Beau, charmant, brillant, un sourire digne des plus grandes stars de cinéma, ni trop grand, ni trop petit, ni trop mince, ni trop enrobé, vraiment l'image parfaite de l'homme idéal et pourtant…. Et quand elle regardait la brune à ses côtés, elle voyait exactement la même chose.

Pourquoi alors serait-elle différente quand elle lui ressemblait sur bien des points ? Et puis, ils avaient été élevés par les mêmes personnes. Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Kara en affrontant la conductrice, mais pourrait-elle continuer de se regarder dans le miroir, si un jour ce qu'elle craignait se concrétisait et que l'héritière de LuthorCorp n'était pas aussi digne de confiance, que semblait le penser sa soeur ? La réponse était non…

_**\- Alors, depuis quand tu discutes avec ma soeur ?**_ Lança-t-elle la conversation.

Lena se raidit, bien consciente qu'Alex avait enfin décidé de passer à l'action. La brune n'était pas aveugle et encore moins stupide, elle avait bien vu les regards suspicieux qu'elle lui lançait par intermittence.

_**\- Très peu de temps en fait. On a juste commencé à se parler cette semaine, **_répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

_**\- Une semaine ? **_S'étonna légèrement Alex.

Kara était timide et bien qu'elle fasse naturellement confiance aux gens, un peu trop du goût de l'étudiante, la blonde mettait du temps avant de se sentir vraiment à l'aise avec les gens et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Kara était à l'aise avec la jeune Luthor. Très à l'aise, trop à l'aise de l'avis de la motarde.

_**\- C'est surprenant,**_ continua la plus âgée. _**Kara met généralement beaucoup plus de temps avant d'être aussi naturelle avec quelqu'un.**_

Ces paroles firent plaisir à la brune qui laissa un sourire transpercer son masque de neutralité.

_**\- Eh bien, c'est pareil pour moi, je suis généralement bien plus réservée,**_ concéda Lena, espérant que cet aveu sincère, convainc la soeur de la blonde qu'elle ne jouait pas un quelconque double jeu. _**Mais il est bien difficile de rester de marbre devant son comportement aussi rayonnant,**_ ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter tendrement, quand elle pensa au sourire si lumineux de sa camarade.

Alex fronça les sourcils. Soit la brune était vraiment une excellente menteuse, ce qui était tout à fait plausible étant donné que c'était une Luthor, soit elle était réellement attachée à Kara. Elle devrait s'arrêter là, elle le savait. Si elle poussait plus fort, la blonde s'en rendrait compte et elle serait furieuse. Cependant, elle repensa au chagrin qu'elle avait pu voir dans les yeux de Clark quelques années plus tôt, alors que le véritable Lex était sorti de l'ombre et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ce regard apparaître sur les traits de sa cadette.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? **_Envoya-t-elle finalement, essayant de garder un ton neutre.

Malheureusement, Lena sentit immédiatement l'agression derrière cette question et tout sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres, ne laissant plus que qu'un visage lisse de toutes émotions. Le corps tendu, elle pivota son corps, se mettant bien face à Alex. Elle cherchait la confrontation, la brune le savait bien, mais elle devait résister, pour Kara. Elle n'avait aucunement l'envie qu'une dispute avec sa soeur n'entache leur amitié naissante.

_**\- De quoi tu parles ?**_

_**\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire,**_ grogna presque l'étudiante.

Un rictus sans joie prit soudainement Lena, qui devait vraiment user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas partir dans "ses mauvaises manières" de Luthor.

_**\- Eh bien éclaire moi un peu,**_ _**me poserait tu cette question si me m'appelait Smith ? **_Répondit la brune, serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas être plus cassante.

_**\- Non,**_ avoua Alex les faux semblants étant inutiles et de toute évidence pas son style. _**Pas de cette façon du moins.**_

Lena lâcha un ricanement mi-nerveux, mi-coléreux. Croisant les bras comme pour se protéger de cette attaque frontale.

_**\- Je suis une Luthor, alors je suis forcément une ordure, menteuse et manipulatrice ? **_Lâcha-t-elle durement, résistant de peu à lui cracher ces mots à la figure.

Alex ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la jeune fille dans les yeux. La colère fit finalement place à l'amertume dans le coeur de Lena, bien plus blessé par cette absence de réponse qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi dur de se sentir méprisé des autres ? Elle devrait en avoir l'habitude maintenant, mais pourtant ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

_**\- Mon dieu, ça m'a couté un bras ! J'ai failli attaquer en justice le casier pour vendre des choses à un prix aussi exorbitant, c'est scandaleux !**_ Maugréa Kara, émergeant du bâtiment, fixant son sac de plastique sans doute empli de malbouffe, qu'elle tenait à la main.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Kara redressa la tête. À tous les coups, avec sa chance et sa maladresse, elle se retrouverait à parler toute seule ou à des illustres inconnus, mais non, Alex et Lena étaient bien là, toujours au même endroit. Cependant, l'ambiance semblait tendue au possible, Alex lui jetant un regard sérieux, tandis que Lena avait la tête tournée, évitant le regard de la blonde. Kara pouvait voir la mâchoire de la brune se contracter nerveusement, alors que tout son corps était tendu.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?**_ Gronda alors la soeur de Supergirl à l'intention de sa soeur.

_**\- Rien, je n'ai fait que lui poser une question,**_ lâcha froidement Alex en regardant Lena.

_**\- Et c'était quoi cette question exactement ?**_ S'énerva Kara, se rapprochant de sa soeur, alors que Lena fronçait les sourcils, surprise de voir le rayon de soleil qu'était Kara Danvers, s'agacer de la sorte. _**T'as pas pu t'en empêcher pas vrai ?**_

_**\- Kara…**_ Soupira son aînée.

_**\- Non, non, y'a pas de Kara qui tienne tu-**_

_**\- C'est bon Kara, il ne s'est rien passé, **_intervint finalement Lena, regardant la blonde droit dans les yeux.

La Luthor n'avait absolument pas envie que la blonde se dispute avec sa soeur, surtout pas à cause d'elle.

_**\- Quoi ? Non tu la défends pas ! **_Lui répondit Kara, d'autant plus énervée lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard tourmenté que Lena peinait à lui dissimuler. _**Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! **_Reprend-elle en regardant de nouveau la motarde.

_**\- Je-**_

_**\- BOOM !**_

Le bruit sourd fit sursauter les trois filles, les coupant dans leur dispute. Elles tournèrent toutes les trois la tête vers la source de ce vacarme bref et soudain et tombèrent sur un homme sans doute bien imbibé, tentant de sortir de sa voiture qui venait d'emboutir… L'avant de la voiture de Lena. Celle-ci blêmit :

_**\- C'est une blague !**_ Cracha-t-elle froidement.

Kara resta bouche bée, un peu choquée et Alex se passa une main lasse sur le front, cette journée s'annonçait de pire en pire.

_**\- Putain, je suis tombé sur un mec aux toilettes, hahaha ! Il était méga imbibé hein, vous auriez dû l'entendre chanter ! **_Rit Winn. _**Oh mais c'est lui, regardez !**_

Il désigna l'homme à moitié sur le trottoir, à moitié dans sa voiture, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Finalement le regard du geek accrocha le pare-chocs de Lena embouti :

_**\- Ooooooh, eh bien il semblerait que vous l'ayez déjà rencontré, **_grimaça-t-il.

_**\- Noaaon maiss qu'est-ceee elle foou laa cte voiture de merdeee ! **_lâcha l'alcoolique. _**Hééé, c'toi qu'a foutuu cte bouse icii, **_cracha-t-il en direction de Lena, qui se tenait le plus près de lui.

_**\- Kara... **_grogna-t-elle dans un murmure à la jeune femme à ses côtés. _**Retiens-moi, ou je vais commettre un meurtre et donner raison à tout le monde sur ma famille.**_

La blonde avisa la mâchoire tellement contractée par sa camarade, que si elle continuait ainsi, elle finirait par fusionner. Son corps était tendu comme un arc, tremblant de colère et son regard était presque fou, faisant froid dans le dos.

_**\- Hééé, j'te causeee !**_ Cria l'homme alcoolisé, saisissant brutalement l'avant-bras de Lena.

La réponse de la brune ne se fit pas attendre. Avec un réflexe durement acquis durant ses nombreuses années de cours d'auto-défense, Lena effectua une clé de bras à une vitesse impressionnante, faisant sursauter de surprise ses camarades et laissant sa victime geindre de douloureux.

_**\- Aïe, aïe, aïe ! **_Pleurnichant l'homme, alors que Lena resserrait son emprise, sur son bras, véritablement hors d'elle.

_**\- Lena, Lena, arrête tu vas lui déboiter l'épaule,**_ la supplia Kara en attrapant le bras de sa camarade.

_**\- Et alors ? Ce type était prêt à prendre la route dans un état pareil, c'est tout ce que mérite ce déchet !**_ Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

_**\- Peut-être, mais pas toi Lena, tu vaux beaucoup mieux,**_ lui répondit la blonde, son regard inquiet cherchant à s'ancrer dans celui émeraude de la Luthor.

Leur regard se connecta alors et Lena aperçut la sincérité dans les paroles de la blonde et la profondeur de ses iris bleus. Cette fille incroyable, véritable rayon de soleil et de pureté croyait en elle. Jamais Kara n'avait fait fi de son nom de famille. Bien au contraire, elle la défendait même farouchement contre sa propre soeur et maintenant elle lui avait dit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, qu'elle valait mieux que ce que tout le monde pensait.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de se calmer, une dernière pression des mains de la blonde sur son bras la firent finalement lâcher prise et l'homme s'écrasa à terre dans un gémissement pitoyable.

Se redressant et tentant de reprendre contenance, l'héritière de LuthorCorp remarqua finalement la petite foule qui s'était massée autour d'eux, un bon nombre filmant la scène. Lena ricana nerveusement à ce constat. Fantastique, des demain elle ferait sans doute la Une des journaux, comme elle devait déjà faire le buzz sur Internet à l'heure actuelle. De quoi redorer son blason de Luthor.

_**\- Kara, **_intervint Alex, après s'être assuré que Winn avait bien contacté la police. _**Emmène-là faire un tour,**_ reprit-elle en désignant Lena du menton. _**Je m'occupe de ça.**_

Sa soeur hocha la tête, la remerciant silencieusement, alors qu'elle saisissait la main de la brune pour l'attirer plus loin, qui la suivait sans rien dire, son corps en pilote automatique.

•••

**Samedi 28 Septembre, Vestiaire du stade, Opal City** **: **

Le vestiaire des filles était en effervescence, alors que le match ne tarderait pas à commencer. Toutes étaient excitées de ce nouveau match, le premier à l'extérieur de la saison. Les Grizzlies formaient une très bonne équipe, mais avec les dépenses astronomiques que semblait dépenser le lycée, l'arrivée du talentueux Mike Wood et la nomination de Supergirl en tant que capitaine, les DC Heroes se sentaient intouchables ! Les conversations allaient bon train, ainsi que les pronostics du match, toutes étaient persuadées que leur équipe écraserait celle adverse.

_**\- Eh toi alors ? T'en penses quoi Supergirl ?**_ Demanda joyeusement une pompom girl.

L'interpellée ne réagit pas du tout, son attention tournée vers son téléphone qui restait désespérément muet. Keira avait envoyé des messages à sa soeur toute la journée et le dernier qu'elle avait reçu d'elle datait de plusieurs heures. Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes et cela l'angoissait encore plus que son match imminent. Pour tenter d'apaiser ses craintes, elle avait alors envoyé des messages à Alex. Le dernier message datant de deux heures lui indiquait qu'elles arriveraient dans moins d'une heure, puis plus rien… Impossible de contacter l'une ou l'autre, même Winn était injoignable.

Ses mains tremblaient dangereusement, sa respira était difficile et ses yeux refusaient de cligner, comme si faire ceci empêcherait l'arrivée de nouveau message. Et si quelque chose leur étaient arrivées sur la route ? Et si à ce moment précis, l'une d'elles était blessée, voir les deux, voir pires que blessée ? Alors qu'elle était debout, là, à se morfondre ! Elle était pathétique ! Elle ferma finalement les yeux, serrant fort ses paupières. Elle contracta aussi sa mâchoire à s'en faire mal aux dents, alors que sa main comprimait son téléphone entre ses doigts, blanchissant ses articulations. Son coeur battait vite, bien trop vite, elle-

_**\- KEIRA !**_ Cria la pompom girl pour attirer son attention.

La blonde sursauta brutalement, se retournant à la vitesse de l'éclair, un air paniqué sur le visage. Un silence de plomb tomba dans les vestiaires, alors qu'elle se retrouvait observée de tous les côtés par ses camarades, qui la fixaient telle une bête de foire, certaines chuchotant entre elles.

_**\- Est-ce que ça va Supergirl, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ?**_ demanda l'une d'elles.

_**\- Evidemment qu'elle ne va pas bien, elle se retourne et la première chose qu'elle voit c'est ta tête !**_ Lâcha Sam, ce qui fit rire plusieurs de ses camarades. _**Et qu'est-ce que vous faites tous encore là à vous marrer comme des pintades ? Allez ouste ! à l'étirement, maintenant !**_

Les filles se mirent à râler exagérément, mais devant le regard noir de leur capitaine, elles s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux. La pièce retombant dans le silence, Keira baissa piteusement la tête. Génial, elle venait de s'afficher devant toutes les pompom girls, composées des plus grosses commères du lycée. Dès demain, tout le monde saurait que Supergirl pleurnichait comme une fillette avant son match contre les Grizzlies.

_**\- T'inquiète, ça ne sortira pas d'ici,**_ lança Sam, qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce.

_**\- Je suis pas aussi naïve tu sais ? Je crois plus au père noël, je sais très bien que ça sortira,**_ grogna la blonde avant de se retourner, fermant les yeux, essayant de se recomposer un minimum.

_**\- Allons Dany, qui t'a parlé du père noël ? tu as bien mieux. Moi,**_ se vanta la capitaine.

\- …

_**\- La confiance règne, ça fait plaisir, **_ironisa-t-elle. _**Figure-toi que l'une des premières choses que je leur ai bien fait comprendre c'est que, ce qui se passe dans les vestiaires, reste dans les vestiaires.**_

_**\- Et elle écoute tout ce que tu dis ? **_Se moqua Supergirl toujours le dos tournée.

_**\- Eh bien, l'une d'elle a eu le malheur de ne pas respecter cette règle un jour… Elle a fini par déménager en Australie, **_ricana Sam.

Keira, se retourna, lançant un regard sceptique à son amie, alors que la tension quittait peu à peu son corps.

_**\- Quoi ? Véridique ! Bon, d'accord, je n'étais peut-être pas la seule raison de son déménagement, mais j'en représentais une bonne partie !**_

Supergirl finit par avoir un petit rictus.

_**\- Miracle, elle sait donc encore sourire ! C'est pas encore le sourire Colgate habituel, mais c'est toujours mieux que cette tête de vampire végan asthmatique que tu nous as sortis tout à l'heure ! **_S'exclama Sam. _**Bien, maintenant, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse à ce point ou je vais être obligé de continuer à déblatérer des inepties grotesques afin d'avoir l'illustre honneur de m'assurer que Supergirl à toujours ses dents pour pouvoir sourire ?**_

La footballeuse eut une moue mi amusée, mi réticente, mais le regard insistant de la pompom girl la fit soupirer.

_**\- Est-ce que… T'as des nouvelles de Lena ?**_ Demanda nerveusement la blonde.

_**\- Non, elle n'a pas répondu à mes derniers messages! , ça a beau être un génie, elle oublie toujours de charger son téléphone, à tous les coups il a plus de batterie. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**_

S'asseyant sur le banc, Keira prit sa tête dans ses mains, serrant fort son cuir chevelu, alors qu'elle essayait de garder un souffle régulier. Ils étaient quatre. Il y avait quatre putains de personnes dans cette fichue voiture et aucun ne donnait signe de vie ! Il voulait la rendre folle ou quoi ? Elle était convaincue qu'il y avait eu un problème, elle le sentait et puis, si tout allait bien, Kara serait déjà venue là voir ! À chaque match, sa jumelle venait vers elle, lui donnant un câlin toujours plus serré et lui donnant des mots d'encouragements qui parvenaient toujours à vaincre son stress. Toujours… Et aujourd'hui, comme par hasard au moment où elle était injoignable avec Alex, elle n'était pas là pour leur petit rituel d'avant match…

_**\- Hé, Keira,**_ souffla doucement la voix de Sam, alors qu'elle s'accroupissait devant son amie. _**Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**_

_**\- Rien, rien, ça va passer, **_renifla Supergirl, la tête basse, rendant le contact visuel impossible pour la pompom girl.

_**\- Même Supergirl a le droit de craquer, **_reprit la châtain d'une voix douce, posant une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

_**\- Non, non, elle à pas le droit ! **_s'agaça-t-elle contre elle-même, se sentant pitoyable.

_**\- Non K-**_

_**\- Sam tu te grouilles ? **_Résonna une voix de l'autre côté de la porte, coupant la pompom girl dans ses paroles. _**Ça va bientôt être à nous ! Oh et Snapper est ultra vénère de ne pas avoir encore vu Supergirl !**_

_**\- On arrive !**_ Cria Sam pour que sa camarade l'entende de l'autre côté de la porte.

La châtain soupira, puis s'apprêtait à reprendre là ou elle en était, quand la footballeuse se redressa d'un bond, surprenant Sam qui faillit perdre l'équilibre.

_**\- On devrait y aller,**_ lâcha Supergirl, tournée d'une telle façon, que Sam ne puisse toujours pas apercevoir son visage.

_**\- K-**_

_**\- Ça va aller Sam,**_ l'interrompit-elle.

_**\- Non ça-**_

_**\- Sam !**_ Coupa Supergirl une seconde fois, lui faisant enfin face.

La pompom girl se retint de hoqueter de surprise, devant le teint blafard et les yeux rougis et brillant de la blonde. Jamais elle n'avait vu son amie dans cet état. En fait, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, jamais elle n'avait vu la capitaine de foot autrement que impeccable. Que ce soit au niveau du sourire, de la posture, de la confiance, tout avait toujours été totalement parfait, trop pour que ça soit totalement naturel. Était-ce un simple point de rupture, ou cela cachait-il quelque chose de plus ? Elle ne savait pas, mais là, maintenant, il était clair que Supergirl ne souhaitait pas en parler…

_**\- Ok, désolé,**_ soupira la pompom girl, se passant une main dans les cheveux. _**C'est juste….**_

_**\- Oui je sais, **_sourit faiblement Keira, quand elle s'aperçut que Sam semblait incapable de terminer sa phrase. _**Et je te suis reconnaissante de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais là, je veux arrêter de penser et aller faire mon match.**_

Son amie la fixa quelques instants essayant de savoir si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de laisser tomber maintenant, puis finalement elle hocha la tête en silence avant de reprendre :

_**\- On y va ?**_

_**\- Je te rejoins, j'ai pas fini de m'équiper.**_

_**\- Keira…**_

_**\- Ça va aller Sam, je ne vais pas m'effondrer dans les vestiaires ! Et tu sais, ça fait plus de trois ans qu'on se connaît et je crois bien que tu n'as jamais autant utilisé mon prénom que maintenant ? Je suis choquée, moi qui croyais qu'en fait, t'avais oublié mon prénom,**_ tenta de rire Supergirl.

Ceci fut peu convaincant, mais Sam joua le jeu malgré tout :

_**\- Allons, personne ne peut oublier Keira Danvers,**_ répondit-elle, joueuse avant de lui lancer un clin d'oeil. _**Bien, t'as cinq minutes ! Si t'es pas sur le terrain dans ce temps imparti, prépare-toi à comprendre pourquoi je fais fuir les gens jusqu'en Australie !**_

La blonde eut un léger ricanement, alors que Sam s'échappait enfin de la pièce, la laissant seule… Elle soupira bruyamment tentant d'évacuer le stress et ses pensées noires et ce, sans grandes réussites. Grognant de frustration, elle tapa férocement le plat de son poing contre un casier, avant de s'emparer de son sac et d'en sortir son flacon blanc, contenant ses pilules. Elle en sortit deux et les regarda un instant, hésitante… Puis finit par les avaler.

•••

Elle ne savait pas ou elle était, son esprit semblait complètement embrumé. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, c'était la peur. Une peur viscérale. Sa respiration était saccadée et bruyante, son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine serrée et douloureuse. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Elle se sentit perdre finalement l'équilibre, son dos heurtant brutalement une surface dure. Elle avait l'impression de sombrer. Elle tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait là, en vain. Les seules choses qui lui parvenaient, étaient le souvenir des cris de la foule, mélangé à des pleurs effroyables qui semblaient totalement hors de propos. Puis une question lancinante semblait lui trotter dans la tête comme un bruit de fond, lui faisant un mal de crâne horrible : "_**Où est-elle ?**_", "_**Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?**_" Plus elle se concentrait sur cette question qui n'avait aucun sens pour son cerveau embué, plus sa panique s'intensifiait, raréfiant l'air dans ses poumons. Ses paupières lourdes commencèrent à se fermer de plus en plus malgré sa lutte courageuse. Non, elle ne voulait pas être seule, pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?

Et alors qu'elle sombrait pour de bon, une main rassurante et emplie de chaleur se posa soudainement sur son épaule. Elle n'était plus seule...

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Quel est donc votre passage préféré ? Et votre personnage ? Donnez moi votre avis, vos ****théories, cela m'intéresse grandement. Que se passe-t-il à la fin par exemple ? Et à qui appartient cette main secourable ?**

**Bref, sur ce je vous laisse et vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera plutôt émotionnel.**

**En l'attente de vos reviews ! :D**


	6. Chapitre VI

**Me revoilà déjà de retour ! :D **

**J'ai été très contente de tous les retours que j'ai eu pour mon précédent chapitre et suis extrêmement satisfaite qu'il vous ait plu autant ! Alors comme promis, je me suis vite activé à écrire la suite et la voici ! **

**Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire et encore plus ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis (certains le faisant à chaque chapitre sans faute !) Cette histoire n'existerait pas sans vous, alors je tiens à remercier : SASHASTYME, Zayle, .Calzona, swanreginaaddict, Natsu'eichi, Prettylittlecamren, Gwen who, Elektraae et mon super guest J**

**Bien évidemment, mention spéciale à Madoka, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais été publié aussi vite :D**

**Réponse à J : Tu es un guest adorable et je suis vraiment triste de ne pas pouvoir te répondre par mp à toutes les reviews que tu as laissé sur chaque chapitre ! J'adore suivre le cheminement des questions que tu te poses et je te remercie sincèrement de l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fiction ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

**Sur ce je me tais et vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

•••

**Samedi 28 Septembre, Station-Service, Route entre Midvale et Opal-City** **: **

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout se passe mal ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un moment agréable de sa vie, qui ne s'était pas brutalement achevé dans un désastre sans nom. Pourquoi diable avait-elle pensé que cette fois-ci serait différente ? Parce qu'une blonde au sourire rayonnant était entrée dans sa vie d'un seul coup ? Parce que cette même personne, dont elle n'avait même pas connu l'existence pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, semblait d'une pureté si éclatante, qu'elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée vers elle ? C'était complètement ridicule. Elle était ridicule, pitoyable même. Si sa mère et son frère la voyait maintenant, ils se moqueraient allègrement, lui rappelant à quel point elle n'était pas à la hauteur pour porter un nom de famille si prestigieux.

Elle avait tellement espéré que pour une fois, tout se déroulerait sans heurt… Elle avait espéré pouvoir passer la journée avec la pétillante Kara Danvers. Espérée que sa joie, sa bonne humeur et son énergie positive enchante sa journée et peut-être même son coeur brisé. Mais à quoi bon espérer ? L'espoir n'était pas pour elle, n'était plus pour elle… Elle avait froid et cela n'était pas que physique. Elle se sentait gelée de l'intérieur et ce depuis maintenant un bon moment. Elle s'était souvent demandé quand cette sensation s'arrêterait-elle, mais aujourd'hui, elle se demandait plutôt : S'arrêterait-elle un jour ?

_**\- Lena.**_

Cet appel semblait tellement lointain pour son esprit embrumé par la mélancolie et le stress accumulé dans la journée. Pourtant, malgré son absence de réaction à celui-ci, la voix continuait son oeuvre, essayant d'attirer son attention avec une douceur dont elle se souvenait à peine d'en avoir un jour était témoin et encore moins la cible. Cette constatation la perturba quelque peu dans ses pensées noires et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle remarqua que tout son corps n'était pas envahi par le froid. Non, pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu, sa main gauche fourmillait étrangement de chaleur, celle-ci remontant peu à peu sur son avant-bras, réchauffant ses muscles raidis par son dernier affrontement.

Baissant son regard émeraude vers la naissance de ce feu qui brûlait de plus en plus en elle, elle rencontra avec surprise, une autre main, qui tenait la sienne avec une force délicate et rassurante. Redressant la tête avec un certain étonnement sur le visage, son esprit fut soudainement complètement happé, lorsqu'elle tomba sur deux orbes d'un bleu magnifique, qui la fixait d'un air à la fois concerné et tellement doux.

_**\- Hey,**_ lui souffla doucement Kara, un petit sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. _**Contente de voir que tu reviens vers moi.**_

Lena resta bloquée un moment sur le visage de la belle blonde, qui lui laissait tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Finalement, la brune papillonna des paupières, puis fronça les sourcils avant d'observer les alentours. Où étaient-elles exactement ? Elle ne se souvenait même pas de comment elles étaient arrivées jusqu'ici, ni même ce qu'elles faisaient ici.

_**\- K- Kara, où sommes nous ?**_ Lâcha finalement Lena, quelque peu troublée.

De toute évidence, son corps s'était déplacé sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte et cela la laissait à la fois perplexe et quelque peu effarée.

_**\- Aux alentours de la station-service,**_ répondit la soeur de Supergirl avec un ton doux. _**Cela fait environ dix minutes qu'on se balade.**_

_**\- Vraiment ?**_ Lança la brune, perplexe et de plus en plus troublée par son comportement et de la chaleur qui l'envahissait étrangement face au ton incroyablement affectueux de la blonde.

_**\- Oui,**_ sourit-elle. _**On a pensé qu'une petite balade pourrait te faire du bien.**_

Fronçant les sourcils, Lena ferma finalement les yeux, tous les souvenirs de la journée lui revenant en tête d'un seul coup, tendant ses muscles au possible. Se rendant compte que la tension était revenue au grand galop dans le corps de la jeune Luthor, Kara hésita quelques secondes sur la marche à suivre, avant de finalement mettre tous ses doutes à la poubelle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

L'héritière de LuthorCorp rouvrit instantanément les yeux, quand elle sentit les bras de sa voisine se glisser autour de son cou et l'attirer dans une étreinte affectueuse. Son corps se tendit alors davantage si c'était encore possible, n'étant clairement pas habitué et à l'aise dans ce genre de démonstration affective. Kara se mordit la lèvre à ce constat, se rendant compte que son impulsion n'aidait pas vraiment la brune, bien au contraire même. Elle s'apprêtait alors à se retirer, prête à lâcher un flot continue d'excuses, quand elle ressentit finalement les bras de la brune se resserrer autour de sa taille, sa tension s'évacuant peu à peu.

Lena savait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'épancher dans pareils gestes, mais une fois la surprise et le malaise passé, la proximité de la blonde à lunettes lui avait fait étrangement du bien. La chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie en constatant sa main dans la sienne, c'était soudainement répandu dans tout son corps et à l'heure actuelle des choses, elle n'avait tout simplement pas la force et encore moins l'envie de se battre contre ça. Au diable les manières Luthoriennes, là, tout de suite, maintenant, elle ne voulait que ressentir cette sensation de bien-être qui commençait à se répandre dans son corps, alors qu'elle posait son front sur l'épaule étonnamment solide de sa camarade.

Soupirant silencieusement de soulagement, Kara resserra légèrement son étreinte, montrant à la brune qu'elle était présente et qu'elle la soutenait. Lena n'était clairement pas habituée à ça et pourtant elle pouvait affirmer que les câlins de la soeur de Supergirl étaient DI-VIN. Comment un simple geste qui la rabrouait en temps normal, pouvait se montrer aussi exceptionnel lorsque c'était la blonde qui l'effectuait ? Elle était tellement bien à cet instant, qu'elle en avait oublié tous le reste, son esprit seulement concentré sur la chaleur et l'odeur étrangement agréable que dégageait le corps de Kara Danvers. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elles restèrent là, debout sur le trottoir, enlacées étroitement, mais clairement Lena s'en fichait.

Soupirant finalement, la jeune Luthor s'écarta, sentant que Kara resterait dans leur étreinte, autant que la brune l'estimerait nécessaire. Baissant le regard sur le trottoir, Lena ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir après son élan de faiblesse, se sentant incroyablement pitoyable maintenant que la chaleur impressionnante de la blonde avait quitté son corps. La jeune Danvers l'interpella de nouveau, essayant de capter son regard émeraude, mais celui-ci restait désespérant bas, fixant un point invisible sur le bitume.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Kara s'empara délicatement de la main de la jeune femme qu'elle avait saisie plus tôt, ce qui fit de nouveau sursauter la brune. Voyant qu'elle ne se retirait pas, mais qu'elle ne relevait pas plus le regard, la blonde l'incita doucement à la suivre, afin de se poser sur un banc quelques mètres plus loin.

_**\- Parle-moi Lena, **_chuchota presque la soeur de Supergirl, après quelques minutes de silence.

_**\- Te parler de quoi ?**_ Répondit Lena, les yeux dans le vague, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle continuait de tenir la main de sa voisine, la serrant plus fort de temps en temps.

_**\- De ce que tu veux.**_

_**\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, **_lâcha-t-elle, le visage vide d'expression, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à sa camarade.

_**\- Même de ce que ma soeur t'a dit, ou de ce que tu ressens après ton altercation avec ce co- cet homme peu convenable, **_se reprit Kara avant de devenir vulgaire.

Lena tourna enfin son attention vers la chouchoute de madame Miller, haussant un sourcil face à la retenue dans ses mots. Kara était-elle trop gentille pour insulter même les pires ordures ? Oui sans doute au vu de sa réaction. Un très léger sourire étira les lèvres de la brune à ces pensées. Comment une personne aussi douce, affectueuse, gentille et adorable pouvait-elle exister dans un monde comme le leur ? Elle se posait souvent la question et plus elle apprenait à la connaitre, plus elle se la posait encore et encore.

_**\- Il n'y a rien à en dire,**_ continua Lena, d'une voix un peu moins neutre, mais toujours tellement dénué de chaleur. _**J'ai perdu mon sang-froid, ça ne se reproduira plus.**_

_**\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas ici pour te juger Lena. Tu as encaissé tellement en si peu de temps aujourd'hui, que ta réaction était tout à fait normale et je suis désolé que ma soeur t'as visiblement été désagréable. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je m'en assurais,**_ affirma sérieusement Kara en se redressant légèrement et remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Kara ?**_ Demanda la brune, incertaine.

_**\- Faire quoi ?**_ Questionna à son tour sa voisine, ne comprenant pas.

_**\- Pourquoi ne me juges-tu pas comme le font les autres ? Pourquoi ne te soucies-tu pas de mon nom de famille ? Je ne comprends pas. J'ai été ignoble avec toi les premières fois où l'on s'est rencontrée et toi tu as été tellement adorable du début à la fin.**_

_**\- Je ne suis pas si adorable,**_ rougit légèrement Kara et ce simple fait suffit à détendre un peu plus la Luthor. _**Si je me souviens bien, je n'ai pas été très correcte avec toi aussi.**_

_**\- Peut-être, mais tu t'es excusé d'une manière incroyable et encore, j'avais sans doute un peu surréagi à tes propos quand tu m'avais demandé de quitter la pièce.**_

_**\- Eh bien tu t'es excusé aussi, alors je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je devrais t'en tenir rigueur. De plus, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ces gens se sentent obligés de te juger constamment par rapport à ton nom de famille. Tu n'es pas responsable des méfaits de ton frère, tu devrais pouvoir tracer ton propre chemin sans être constamment comparé à lui. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être constamment dans l'ombre d'une personne de sa famille et je sais à quel point ce n'est pas agréable, alors je ne souhaite ça à personne, encore moins à une personne aussi incroyable que toi.**_

Kara avait parlé d'un ton posé et étrangement éloquent. Il n'y avait eu aucun bafouillage, ses mots n'avaient pas filé à la vitesse de l'éclair et ils transpiraient d'une telle sincérité, laissant les yeux verts de la brune devenir pétillant d'émotions. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire, pour qu'une personne aussi charmante que la blonde et aussi différente d'elle, entre dans sa vie ? Là ou elle ne se sentait que noirceur, Kara elle semblait d'une pureté infaillible et son esprit logique ne comprenait vraiment pas comment deux esprits si contraires pouvaient s'entendre aussi bien. Puisque la vérité était là, elles s'entendaient toutes les deux à merveille.

Depuis les quelques jours où elles avaient pu passer du temps ensemble, toutes leurs conversations s'étaient faites si naturellement, qu'on aurait cru qu'elles se connaissaient depuis des années. Même Alex l'avait implicitement confirmé, en affirmant que Kara mettait d'habitude beaucoup plus de temps à être aussi à l'aise avec les gens qu'elle venait de rencontrer. De son côté, elle évitait le plus possible de créer de quelconque lien avec une personne, la seule ayant réussi à passer à travers les mailles de son épaisse armure étant Sam. Cependant, même la pompom girl avait bien galéré à se faire une place à ses côtés, alors qu'il n'avait fallu qu'un sourire de la blonde pour se faufiler directement jusqu'à son coeur, ignorant toutes les défenses que la jeune Luthor avait pourtant mis plusieurs années à bâtir.

_**\- Tu ne devrais pas faire autant d'effort pour moi Kara et encore moins te disputer avec ta soeur, je n'en vaux pas la peine,**_ lâcha finalement Lena, se pinçant les lèvres, essayant de retenir son trop plein d'émotions.

_**\- Eh bien moi je pense le contraire !**_ Répondit la blonde avec conviction. _**Et crois-moi, je vais faire comprendre à cette crétine qui me sert de soeur, qu'on ne traite pas les gens comme elle le fait, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de mes amis !**_

_**\- Amie ?**_ Fit Lena, surprise. _**Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour nous considérer comme tel ? **_Reprit-elle hésitante, se mordant la lèvre, essayant de dissimuler du mieux qu'elle put, la chaleur qui s'était immédiatement répandue dans son corps, face aux mots de sa voisine.

_**\- Peut-être,**_ sourit Kara. _**Cependant, c'est comme ça que je le ressens et j'ai pas pour habitude de me poser des millions de questions avant d'agir, **_finit-elle par rire. _**Je ne fais donc qu'avancer ce qui se passera irrémédiablement plus tard ! Alors, amie ?**_ Finit-elle, avec un sourire resplendissant, lui tendant la main.

Lena la regarda un moment, surprise. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la soeur de Supergirl lui faisait confiance à ce point. Elle-même avait du mal à se faire confiance malgré l'assurance qu'elle dégageait constamment. Cependant, son offre était plus qu'alléchante et là où son cerveau lui disait de se méfier, d'attendre un peu, son coeur lui, criait de lui serrait la main, affirmant de ce fait leur nouvelle amitié. Son coeur gagna finalement sans aucun problème, sa main se faufilant presque immédiatement vers celle tendue de la blonde, comme si elle était muée par une volonté propre.

_**\- Amie,**_ confirma Lena en serrant la main de la blonde, un grand sourire aux lèvres, effaçant de son esprit les derniers évènements.

Kara agrandit davantage son sourire si c'était possible et avant même que la Luthor ne réagisse, la soeur de Supergirl tira sur la main qu'elle avait dans la sienne et enlaça Lena dans un câlin chaleureux.

_**\- Chez moi, c'est comme ça qu'on salue ses amis, **_chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de l'héritière de LuthorCorp, qui se mit à frissonner aussitôt, alors qu'elle rendait instinctivement l'étreinte à sa nouvelle amie.

•••

**Samedi 28 Septembre, Stade de Football, Opal-City** **: **

Les yeux fermés avec force, elle ne parvenait pas à les rouvrir, de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir si elle le faisait. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle paniquait de la sorte, n'arrivant pas à réguler sa respiration et ses tremblements. Elles se passaient les mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds emplis de sueur, les serrant fortement comme s'ils étaient une bouée de sauvetage. La main qui était posée sur son épaule depuis elle ne savait combien de temps, resserra légèrement son emprise, indiquant qu'elle était présente dans ce moment de panique totale. La blonde en panique ne savait absolument pas de qui il s'agissait, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, était que cette présence dégageait un calme et une aura apaisante, plus que bienvenue dans cette période de crise.

Une voix posée s'échappa soudainement du corps à ses côtés, essayant d'attirer doucement son attention et de la calmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait en lui lançant des mots qui se devaient rassurant, mais que la paniquée captait encore mal. La blonde essayait de concentrer toute son attention sur ces paroles, pensant comprendre à un moment, que la personne lui disait d'essayer de calquer sa respiration sur la sienne. Elle essaya alors, mettant toute la concentration qu'elle pouvait sur la respiration lente de son voisin mystérieux.

_**\- C'est très bien, tu t'en sors comme un chef,**_ résonna la voix avec un calme olympien. _**C'est ça. Inspire doucement... Voilà. Expire… C'est génial, continue comme ça.**_

La personne à ses côtés ne cessa jamais de l'encourager et de la féliciter, la rassurant doucement, alors qu'après un temps qui semblait infini, sa respiration se calmait peu à peu. Elle parvint finalement à reprendre totalement le contrôle de son corps et elle laissa échapper un soupir fatigué alors que ses doigts se desserraient lentement de sa chevelure. Ses yeux restèrent néanmoins fermés, la blonde se concentrant encore sur sa respiration, essayant de se vider la tête, alors que son voisin s'asseyait doucement à ses côtés, enlevant sa main secourable, mais restant à proximité pour indiquer qu'il était toujours présent.

Un petit silence s'installa alors entre eux, seulement dérangé par les respirations lentes et maintenant maîtrisés des deux individus. Soupirant une ultime fois, la blonde ouvrit enfin les yeux, pouvant enfin observer son environnement. Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait, peut-être une sorte de local de stockage au vu des nombreux équipements sportifs entreposés de manière aléatoire. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ? Elle l'ignorait encore, en fait, elle avait même beaucoup de mal à se rappeler quoique ce soit après qu'elle soit sortie du vestiaire pour enfin commencer son match.

Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'un mal de tête épouvantable pointait le bout de son nez, elle tourna finalement son attention vers son mystérieux sauveteur et resta ébahie quelques secondes quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

_**\- W- Wood ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle comme si elle avait une hallucination.

_**\- Hey,**_ sourit-il doucement, celui-ci étant très loin de l'habituel sourire charmeur ou arrogant qui ornait d'habitude son visage. _**Comment tu te sens ?**_

Keira battit des paupières plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre si elle était en train de rêver ou quelque chose comme ça. Cette réaction fit tranquillement rire le footballeur, se doutant bien de la surprise de son capitaine de le voir à ses côtés. Reprenant enfin ses esprits, la blonde sera finalement la mâchoire, blessé dans sa fierté de s'être montré si pitoyable devant cet individu. Elle détourna alors la tête, se renfermant complètement. Mike remarqua immédiatement la tension envahir le corps de sa voisine et il grimaça avant de se reculer un peu, lui lançant plus d'espace.

Évidemment qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse de le voir, il savait pertinemment que son capitaine ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture et cela l'attristait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il se racla la gorge, alors qu'un silence bien plus lourd que le précédent envahissait la petite pièce.

_**\- Euh… Mmh- Je peux partir si tu veux…**_

Ne percevant aucune réponse de la footballeuse, Mike soupira de déception et se redressa :

_**\- Je vais aller chercher S-**_

_**\- Pourquoi t'es ici ?**_ Le coupa finalement Keira, la voix rauque.

Haussant un sourcil, surpris que la blonde ne l'ait pas simplement laissé partir, il se réinstalla lentement à sa place, prêt à répondre à toutes les questions de son capitaine.

_**\- Tu semblais pas vraiment en forme durant les deux premiers quart-temps. Finalement, quand je t'ai vu filer à toute vitesse pendant la mi-temps, j'ai décidé de te suivre pour savoir si ça allait et t'as commencé à faire une crise de panique dans le couloir avant de t'enfermer ici, **_répondit-il simplement.

_**\- Bien,**_ ricana finalement la blonde. _**Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te moquer et allé répéter à tout le monde que Supergirl la pitoyable fait une crise de panique en plein match.**_

Mike fronça les sourcils devant ces paroles jetées avec aigreur et moquerie. Son capitaine avait-elle une si piètre image de lui pour penser qu'il ferait une chose aussi ignoble ? Il savait très bien ce que c'était de perdre le contrôle de la sorte et c'était une chose qu'il souhaitait à personne et encore moins une femme qui semblait aussi incroyable que sa voisine. Parce que oui, il avait un grand respect pour elle.

Cette fille s'était fait une place dans un monde quasiment exclusivement masculin et pas n'importe quelle place en plus. Elle avait une telle force de caractère, de conviction et de droiture, que ça lui donnait envie de s'améliorer au moins autant que les paroles que lui avait dite sa jumelle. Il avait essayé d'attirer son attention dès ses premiers jours au lycée de Midvale, son regard brun irrémédiablement attiré par la prestance incroyable de son capitaine. Cependant, il avait été forcé de constater, que les méthodes qu'il employait habituellement avec la gent féminine ne fonctionnaient pas vraiment avec elle. Bien au contraire même. Changer le regard de cette jeune femme sur lui, était alors un des nouveaux objectifs qu'il s'était donné et il était prêt à tous les efforts pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un crétin arrogant et charmeur.

_**\- Ce n'est aucunement mon intention,**_ déclara-t-il avec sincérité. _**Je sais que tu penses que je suis un mec qui ne pense qu'aux filles et à faire la fête et d'un certain point, tu n'as peut-être pas tout à fait tort…**_ soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. _**Mais j'ai vraiment envie de changer. J'ai pas toujours été comme ça et… Et j'aimerais bien redevenir un peu le Mike que j'étais autrefois, avant… Avant certains évènements…**_ Confessa-t-il.

Keira le fixa avec un visage d'une neutralité parfaite, ce qui stressait quelque peu le footballeur, qui ne parvenait pas à saisir ce que pensait son capitaine. Finalement, elle détourna la tête et soupira, son corps étant légèrement moins tendu que précédemment.

_**\- Tu ne comptes vraiment pas en parler ?**_ Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_**\- Non, **_lui assura Mike. _**Je sais ce que c'est, les attaques de panique je veux dire,**_ continua-t-il, alors que la footballeuse tourna son attention vers lui, un peu surprise par la confession. _**Y'a une période dans ma vie où j'en ai fait beaucoup et c'est vraiment pas agréable. Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir vulnérable comme ça, en particulier quand quelqu'un d'autre le voit. C'est un coup très dur pour notre estime et je vais certainement pas profiter de ça. Tout le monde a droit à ses moments de faiblesse, même Supergirl,**_ sourit-il gentiment.

Keira ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt. Abasourdi n'était même pas un mot assez fort pour exprimer son étonnement face à cette révélation. Le brun lui avait confessé l'une de ses faiblesses sans sourciller et avec une sincérité qu'elle ne lui croyait pas capable. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle aurait ce genre de conversation avec le footballeur, elle aurait bien ri, avant de remettre l'abruti à sa place pour avoir déblatéré des sornettes pareilles. Cependant, elle y était vraiment et elle était forcée de constater que Mike n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il semblait être. S'était-elle réellement trompée, ou se jouait-il d'elle ?

Elle plongea son regard bleu encore un peu ombrageux suite à sa récente panique, dans celui foncé de son voisin, essayant de détecter s'il se moquait d'elle, mais forcé de constater que s'il le faisait, il le faisait remarquablement bien.

_**\- J-**_

_**\- Putain c'est pas vrai, vous êtes là ! **_S'écria une pompom girl, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce à la volée, coupant Keira dans sa phrase.

Les deux joueurs sursautèrent en même temps tournant leur attention vers la rousse qui les regardait avec exaspération.

_**\- Ça fait dix minutes que le troisième quart-temps a commencé ! Snapper est furieux ! Il était prêt à appeler la garde nationale parce que ses deux meilleurs joueurs étaient introuvables !**_

_**\- Dix minutes ?! **_S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, se redressant à toute vitesse.

_**\- Oui ! Et on se fait mener au score, alors grouillez-vous !**_

La danseuse s'en alla prestement, bien vite suivit par les deux footballeurs qui grimaçaient d'avance. Snapper allait les tuer.

•••

**Samedi 28 Septembre, Station-Service, Route entre Midvale et Opal-City** **: **

Une fois que Lena semblait bien plus détendue qu'au commencement de leur petite balade, les deux nouvelles amies repartirent vers la voiture, avisant les policiers présents sur place, ainsi que la dépanneuse. La brune se tendit alors instinctivement, sentant que sa journée était loin d'être terminée. Glissant un regard sur le côté, elle rencontra Kara qui lui envoya un sourire rassurant alors qu'elles continuaient leur marche, rejoignant Winn qui se tenait à l'écart, alors qu'Alex discutait avec un policier. Le geek leur expliqua dans les grandes ce qu'il s'était passé une fois qu'elles étaient parties, les informants au passage, que l'alcoolique s'était déjà fait arrêter.

Entendant l'arrivée des deux filles, Alex se retourna alors et interpella la brune, qui se composa immédiatement un masque de neutralité face à l'étudiante en médecine.

_**\- La police aimerait te parler,**_ l'informa-t-elle.

Évidemment qu'ils voulaient lui parler, elle était une Luthor et avait failli déboiter le bras de ce crétin.

_**\- Je reviens,**_ dit-elle à Kara, alors que celle-ci la fixait d'un air inquiet.

Lena s'avança alors vers Alex et la jeune femme policière, saluant poliment cette dernière.

_**\- Agent Sawyer, **_se présenta la jeune Hispanique. _**Puis-je vous poser quelques questions mademoiselle Luthor ?**_

_**\- Bien sûr, **_affirma-t-elle avec un air composé parfait, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion.

La soeur des deux jumelles s'éloigna alors, laissant les deux femmes discuter. Elle rejoignit Les deux amis qui discutaient bien trop calmement pour les deux piles électriques qu'ils étaient. Une fois à leurs côtés, elle avisa le regard inquiet de sa jeune soeur, qui fixait Lena Luthor sans discontinue.

_**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? **_Grogna presque Kara, surprenant sa soeur, en désignant la flic du menton.

_**\- Juste des précisions sur ce qui s'est passé,**_ ajouta Alex.

_**\- Elle s'est défendue, voilà ce qui s'est passé.**_

_**\- Elle a fait un peu plus que ça Kara, nous le savons toutes les deux, **_indiqua la motarde.

La blonde détourna enfin son attention de Lena, le tournant vers sa soeur et lui lançant un regard noir qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Alex.

_**\- Winn,**_ commença la soeur de Supergirl, la mâchoire serrée. _**Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser une seconde ?**_

_**\- Pourquoi ? **_Demanda le geek, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. _**Oh, oui, je- je vais, par là,**_ bégaya-t-il finalement, quand il remarqua le regard mécontent de sa meilleure amie. À cet instant, il ne voudrait vraiment pas être à la place d'Alex.

Un silence de plombs s'abattit sur les deux soeurs, rendant l'étudiante nerveuse, sachant très bien que Kara n'allait pas vraiment lui parler du beau temps.

_**\- K-**_ Commença Alex.

_**\- Non, je ne veux absolument rien n'importe qui ressemble de près ou de loin à des excuses ou à tes justifications foireuses pour expliquer ton comportement inacceptable ! **_Lança Kara, furieuse. _**Tu m'avais promis de faire un effort !**_

_**\- Et crois-moi, je l'ai fait,**_ se défendit son aînée. _**J'ai vraiment essayé de rester calme, mais Kara tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point elle ressemble à Lex, **_assura-t-elle.

_**\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu ne l'as connais même pas, **_s'agaça de plus en plus la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- Et tu ne connaissais pas Lex à l'époque où Clarke et lui était ami. Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois pour ma part et ton cousin m'avait déjà parlé de lui. Il m'en parlait exactement de la même manière dont tu parles de Lena, avec les mêmes étoiles dans les yeux et crois-moi, il a bien vite regretté de s'être laissé berner par ce qui était son meilleur ami. Quand je regard Lena, je vois exactement la même aura qui entourait Lex à l'époque, alors non, il est hors de question que je laisse l'histoire se répéter. C'était la seule et unique fois où un Luthor blessait un de mes proches !**_ Termina Alex avec irritation.

Kara se pinça l'arête du nez, alors que la colère montait de plus en plus. Elle entendait bien les paroles de sa soeur et quelque part, elle comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, connaissant bien le caractère protecteur de celle-ci. Cependant, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas cautionner qu'elle traite Lena de la sorte. Peut-être avait-elle des similitudes avec Lex, surement même, après tout ils étaient frère et soeur, mais cela ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'elle terminerait comme lui et c'est ça qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

_**\- Pour la énième fois Alex, Lena n'est pas son frère,**_ gronda-t-elle. _**Tout comme je ne suis pas Keira ou même toi et tout comme Winn n'est pas son père.**_

_**\- Winn n'a rien à faire là-dedans,**_ grogna la motarde.

_**\- Pourtant je trouve que c'est un exemple plutôt parlant ! Malgré les nombreuses similitudes qu'il y a entre lui et son père, tu n'as jamais pensé un seul instant qu'il puisse être aussi dérangé que lui.**_

_**\- Ça n'a rien à voir, je connais Winn depuis plusieurs années, je sais perti-**_

_**\- Justement !**_ Cria Kara, l'air véritablement furieuse.

Alex déglutit légèrement, se tassant un peu sur elle-même face à la rage qui avait finalement éclaté de sa cadette. Jamais elle n'avait vu la blonde aussi furibonde, elle qui n'était d'habitude que douceur et enthousiasme. Le soudain grondement furieux de la soeur de Supergirl avait attiré l'attention des gens aux alentours. Winn se contentait de fixer ses chaussures, assis un peu plus loin sur un banc, ne voulant guère attirer l'attention de son amie qui était hors d'elle. De son côté, Lena fronça les sourcils en avisant les deux soeurs quelques mètres plus loin de sa position. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la tension qui émanait des deux jeunes femmes et la brune fut grandement surprise en apercevant les très tirés de sa nouvelle amie.

Avec le peu de temps qu'elles avaient partagés toutes les deux une fois que Lena s'était excusée pour la première fois, jamais Kara n'avait été autre chose que joie et bonne humeur. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sourire autant, encore moins avec tant de sincérité et d'allégresse. Il semblait même difficile à la blonde de lancer des mots vulgaires, alors s'énerver de la sorte, en particulier contre sa propre soeur, la laissait ébahie et coupable. Coupable parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle en était en grande partie responsable.

Ressentant les regards qui s'étaient brusquement tourné vers elles suite à son petit écart, Kara respira profondément, essayant d'évacuer son trop plein de colère et reprit d'une voix plus posée mais tout aussi mécontente :

_**\- Tu ne connais pas Lena,**_ reprit-elle. _**Tu n'as passé que deux heures en voiture avec elle et déjà à ce moment, tu avais décidé de ne même pas lui laisser une chance de te prouver qu'elle n'était pas comme Lex. Alors je t'interdis formellement de la juger comme tous ses abrutis qui l'entourent. Tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre sa situation et cela me déçoit énormément.**_

_**\- Kara…**_ Soupira Alex, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_**\- Non,**_ la coupa immédiatement la blonde, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air dur peint sur le visage. _**Je ne veux rien entendre tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé auprès de Lena.**_

Sur ce, elle laissa sa soeur en plan sur le trottoir, rejoignant Winn pour attendre que Lena finisse avec la jeune femme policière.

•••

**Samedi 28 Septembre, Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

Kara fixait sa tasse fumante d'un air fatigué. Affalée sur son tabouret devant l'îlot central de la cuisine, la blonde était réellement vidée de sa journée. Une fois la police partit, Lena s'était montrée extrêmement tendue, mais lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, qu'elle avait juste besoin de quelques minutes pour évacuer tout le stress qui s'était accumulé en elles depuis plusieurs heures. Elle s'était aussi excusée de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner au match, sa voiture étant hors-service pour le moment.

Kara lui avait alors dit que ce n'était rien, que ce n'était pas sa faute et elle s'était elle-même excusée que leur petit voyage se soit si mal terminé, si la brune n'avait pas embarqué les trois autres, jamais tout cela ne se serait passé. Lena avait bien évidemment nié et avait alors proposé à la blonde de leur appeler un taxi pour se rendre à Opal City, alors qu'elle-même se rendrait au garage avec le dépanneur. Kara avait refusé, constatant avec consternation que le match de sa soeur était sans doute fini à cette heure ci et elle avait grimacé en apercevant le nombre affolant de sms et d'appels manqué de sa jumelle, dont elle n'avait même pas fait attention, son esprit bien trop accaparé par autre chose.

Finalement, après quelques paroles échangées, les deux amies s'étaient finalement séparées, Lena montant dans la dépanneuse, alors qu'elle-même rejoignait Alex et Winn. La première étant passablement silencieuse depuis leur dispute. Ils avaient fini par appeler un taxi cabriolet pour rentrer à Midvale et après avoir déposé Winn chez lui, Alex était à peine rentré dans la maison pour récupérer ses affaires, qu'elle était repartie immédiatement, laissant la blonde seule dans ses pensées. Cette journée qu'elle avait voulu fantastique, c'était transformé en véritable cauchemar.

Soupirant bruyamment, Kara regarda l'heure sur la pendule de la cuisine : 20h30. Keira ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer et elle savait déjà qu'une autre dispute l'attendait. Cette journée l'avait laissé tellement stressé qu'elle en avait été incapable de manger quoi que ce soit, ce qui était vraiment un comble pour elle. Son téléphone sonna soudainement, la faisant sursauter et c'est sans énergie et sans même un regard pour l'identité du correspondant, qu'elle décrocha :

_**\- Allô,**_ répondit-elle d'un air morne.

_**\- Kara ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?**_ Questionna immédiatement la voix de Lena, dont le ton peu commun de la blonde ne lui avait pas échappé.

_**\- Oh, Lena,**_ fit-elle en se redressant un peu, secrètement heureuse d'entendre sa voix. _**Oui, oui, ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée,**_ minimisa-t-elle. _**Et toi ?**_ Relança-t-elle pour éviter que la brune ne la questionne davantage. _**Tu es rentrée ? Comment ça s'est passé pour ta voiture ?**_

_**\- Oui, je viens juste de rentrer, **_souffla-t-elle un peu épuisée. _**Ma voiture va être au garage quelques jours, mais rien de bien méchant. Est-ce que tu es bien rentrée ?**_

_**\- Oui, je suis chez moi, j'attends Keira, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**_

_**\- Je suis vraiment désolé que tu n'es pas pu assister à son match, ça à l'air important pour toi d'y aller.**_

_**\- Oui c'est très important, **_confirma Kara en se frottant le front, fatiguée. _**La place de fan numéro 1 ça doit s'entretenir,**_ sourit-elle.

_**\- Oui je comprends, surtout que tu dois avoir beaucoup de concurrence,**_ sourit Lena à son tour.

_**\- Beaucoup trop,**_ soupira théâtralement la blonde. _**Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ma soeur peut supporter toutes ses groupies hystériques qui la suivent partout où elle va.**_

Lena rigola légèrement, ce qui acheva de détendre la blonde et du lui faire oublier sa journée désastreuse. Elle sourit silencieusement alors que Lena commençait à lui parler et elles se lancèrent dans une discussion téléphonique tranquille et sans prise de tête qui dura plus d'une heure. C'était parfaitement ce qu'il fallait à Kara à ce moment là et elle remerciait mentalement Lena de l'avoir appelé.

_**\- Merci,**_ avoua-t-elle même à voix haute.

_**\- Pourquoi ?**_ Demanda Lena quelque peu étonnée, alors que le remerciement de Kara sortait un peu de nulle part.

_**\- Je te remercie d'avoir appelé. Honnêtement, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça, **_souffla sincèrement la blonde.

_**\- C'est à ça que servent les amis non ? **_Sourit Lena.

_**\- Oui,**_ rit doucement Kara, avant de tourner son attention vers la fenêtre. _**Il va falloir que je te laisse, encore merci.**_

_**\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, ça m'a fait du bien aussi de parler. On se voit lundi.**_

_**\- Oui à lundi ! **_

A peine eut-elle le temps de raccrocher, que la porte d'entrée claqua, bientôt suivi de pas précipité en direction de la cuisine, seule lumière allumée dans la maison. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec sa jumelle, qui la fixait de haut en bas, puis semblant satisfaite de ne rien trouver d'anormal, Keira se précipita sur elle, l'entrainant dans un câlin serré et limite désespéré.

Kara, d'abord surprise, l'enlaça à son tour, alors que son visage se fronçait de questionnement et d'inquiétude. Pourquoi sa soeur semblait-elle si fragile tout à coup ? S'était-il passé quelque chose durant le match ? À cette pensée, la culpabilité s'empara de son être, la laissant se reprocher d'être une soeur si épouvantable. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Keira renifla soudainement, avant de s'éloigner de sa soeur, la tête basse.

_**\- K-**_ Commença la blonde à lunettes, commençant à être de plus en plus inquiète face au comportement étrange de sa soeur.

_**\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? À aucun de mes messages ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es même pas donné la peine de me dire ce qu'il se passait et que vous ne pourriez pas venir au match ?**_ S'agaça soudainement la footballeuse, qui déconcerta encore plus sa jumelle.

_**\- Je- Euh…**_

_**\- Pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit Alex qui me dise tout ? Que vous aviez eu un problème à une station-service. Pourquoi le dernier message de toi date de 9h du matin et après plus rien, malgré le nombres impossibles de SMS que je t'ai envoyé ?!**_ S'énerva de plus en plus la blonde, laissant Kara complètement pantoise.

La chouchoute de madame Miller se doutait bien que sa jumelle ne serait pas très contente d'avoir été ainsi ignorée, mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas que sa réaction soit si virulente.

_**\- Mais réponds ! **_

_**\- Je- j'étais un peu occupé… **_lâcha Kara, incertaine.

_**\- Occupé ?! C'est ça ton excuse ?**_

_**\- K-**_

_**\- Et c'était quoi cette occupation au juste ? Rire comme une pintade à tout ce que dit Lena Luthor ?**_ Cracha-t-elle.

_**\- Et mais tu vas te détendre !**_ S'écria Kara à son tour, clairement pas décidée à se laisser insulter sans raison.

Ok elle avait vraiment été égoïste d'ignorer sa soeur au profit de la compagnie de Lena, mais était-ce vraiment une raison de s'en prendre à elle de la sorte ? Et que lui avait dit Alex pour qu'elle parle ainsi ?

_**\- Que je me détende ?!**_ Hurla Keira, rouge de colère.

_**\- Parfaitement ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! **_

_**\- Mon problème ?! Mon problème ?**_ Répéta la footballeuse, ses yeux pétillant soudainement, alors que sa voix s'était brisée dans un murmure. _**Mon problème c'est que la dernière fois que je suis parti à un match et que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mes proches, mes parents sont morts d'accord ! Alors désolée de te déranger quand t'es en compagnie de Lena Sainte Luthor, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'avoir de tes nouvelles,**_ termina Keira, les larmes dégringolant de ses joues par flot.

Kara s'immobilisa immédiatement, toute chaleur et colère quittant soudainement son corps, face aux paroles et à la mine désespérée de sa jumelle. Jamais elle n'avait vu la capitaine dans cet état, jamais… Pas même à la mort de ses parents. Supergirl avait toujours été la plus forte d'entre elles. Restant debout, alors qu'elle-même était dans un état pitoyable. Keira l'avait toujours soutenu quoi qu'il arrive, mettant ses propres émotions de côté pour l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La force de la capitaine l'avait aidé à remonter peu à peu la pente et elle était persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas là pour en parler si Supergirl n'avait pas été aussi géniale avec elle.

Des larmes dégringolèrent aussi sur ses propres joues, reflets exacts du désarroi qu'elle percevait sur sa jumelle en face d'elle. Elle était une soeur horrible… Jamais elle n'avait remarqué le mal-être qui rongeait Supergirl, sans doute depuis cette fameuse journée où tout avait basculé pour elles. Non, Keira avait dû être seule pour lutter face à ses démons et Kara n'avait absolument rien remarqué et encore moins fait quoique ce soit pour l'aider. Elle méritait de se faire insulter, de tous les noms même. La footballeuse devait la détester de l'avoir abandonnée, alors que celle-ci avait tout fait pour Kara, pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

La tête basse, honteuse d'avoir hurlée sur sa soeur de la sorte, Keira essayait vainement de retenir ses sanglots. Elle se détestait d'être aussi faible. Elle s'était promise de rester forte, de ne jamais sombrer dans le désespoir et elle avait réussi pendant ces dernières années. Cependant, depuis quelque temps, toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait brillamment barricadées ressortaient par vagues, tel un raz de marrée et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait sombrer comme jamais. Son désespoir était tellement profond qu'elle se sentait incapable de remonter à la surface.

Complètement dégoûtée d'elle-même, elle s'apprêtait à courir dans sa chambre et s'enfermer pour le reste de sa vie, mais elle fut stoppée par une main délicate qui agrippa son poignet et avant même qu'elle puisse protester, elle se retrouva dans les bras de sa jumelle, qui la serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle voulait s'échapper d'ici, elle ne voulait pas que Kara la voie aussi pitoyable, aussi brisée, mais la poigne de sa soeur était plus forte que prévu et il lui fut impossible de s'échapper.

_**\- Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé…**_ continua de murmurer sans discontinuité Kara à l'oreille de sa soeur.

Keira se laissa finalement aller dans les bras de sa jumelle, pleurant de toute son âme blessée, toutes les larmes qu'elle avait accumulé ses quatre dernières années s'écoulant maintenant. Kara de son côté la soutenait férocement, pleurant en silence. Pendant quatre ans Supergirl avait été son roc le plus solide et toujours fidèle au poste. Aujourd'hui, les places étaient inversées et elle se promettait que plus jamais elle ne laisserait Keira encaisser seule dans son coin. Aujourd'hui elle devenait le roc que sa jumelle avait toujours été pour elle.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Il est moins léger que les précédents et je m'excuse si ça gêne certains d'entre vous, mais c'est nécessaire. Cette fiction sera loin d'être un reflet du monde des bisounours et attendez-vous à plusieurs scènes de ce genre ! Le prochain chapitre se déroula après un petit bon temporel histoire de faire un peu avancer les choses dans le temps, peut-être d'environ 1 mois, j'hésite encore un peu.**

**N'oubliez pas, vos reviews me motivent ! Vous voulez un autre chapitre cette semaine ? Alors vous savez quoi faire :p**

**À la prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre VII

**Hey ! Commença, déjà un nouveau chapitre ?! Et ouiiiiii ! Vous avez tous été tellement adorable avec toutes vos reviews, que j'ai écrit un chapitre entier en une journée pour vous faire un petit cadeau ! Vous êtes tous vraiment trop génial et je vous adore !**

**Réponse à mon incroyable guest J : _Évidemment que je te réponds, tes reviews sont incroyables et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne parles absolument pas trop ! J'apprécie vraiment que tu apprécies autant et que tu te poses autant de questions. Je pourrais répondre à chacune d'entre elles, mais où serait la surprise après ;) Je te laisse donc découvrir par toi même, tout vient à point à qui c'est attendre ! Merci, merci et encore re merci ! Je t'adore, ne change pas et continue de parler autant que tu veux xD_**

**Sur ce, j'arrête mon bavardage et vous souhaites une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

•••

**Jeudi 17 Octobre, Classe de Tutorat, Midvale** **: **

Avisant l'heure sur sa montre, Kara sourit satisfaite avant de déposer ses affaires sur le grand bureau devant le tableau. Pour une fois, elle était en avance et se félicita mentalement. Les élèves qu'elle aidait durant son temps libre la taquinaient souvent sur ses retards répétitifs, mais aucuns n'avaient jamais pris la mouche à cause de ça. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait dans cette salle étaient adorables, il était donc inconcevable que l'un d'eux s'énerve contre elle, après tout la jeune blonde sacrifiait une partie de son temps pour leur venir en aide.

Fouillant dans un des tiroirs du bureau, elle en sortit un dictionnaire simple, ainsi qu'un dictionnaire des synonymes, avant d'installer deux tables ensemble afin d'accueillir son premier élève de la journée.

_**\- Hey ! **_La salua soudainement une voix énergique. _**Je t'ai pas vu en début de matinée, t'étais où ?**_ Demanda Winn, s'asseyant sur l'une des tables près de la blonde.

_**\- Hey, salut Winn !**_ Lui sourit immédiatement Kara. _**Désolé, ce matin je suis tombé sur Lena et-**_

_**\- De fils en aiguilles vous en êtes venu à discuter et tu as fini par oublier ton bon vieux Winn, nettement plus hasbeen que cette brune totalement canon,**_ acheva le geek pour elle, un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage.

_**\- Je suis désolé Winn,**_ s'excusa la jeune femme avec un air de chien battu, oblitérant volontairement la fin de la phrase de son ami. _**C'était vraiment pas mon intention.**_

_**\- Bien sûr que non,**_ rigola-t-il. _**Mais je ne te jette pas la pierre hein, si j'étais à ta place, je ferais de même ! Je suis sûr que je préférais même passer du temps avec elle, qu'avec toi,**_ la taquina-t-il.

_**\- Hé ! **_Se vexa-t-elle faussement, en donnant un petit coup dans le bras de Winn.

_**\- Aïe ! Non mais t'es pas bien, c'est hyper douloureux,**_ fit le brun en se massant le bras.

_**\- Oh je t'en pris, je t'ai à peine touché,**_ rigola Kara.

_**\- Vous les Danvers vous ne mesurez pas votre force,**_ bouda-t-il tel un enfant. _**T'es pas la soeur d'Alex pour rien.**_

Entendre le nom de sa soeur fit immédiatement perdre le sourire à la blonde à lunettes, qui se retourna finalement pour reprendre la préparation de son prochain cours. Winn grimaça, se rendant compte de sa boulette. Depuis leur dispute à la station-service, les deux soeurs étaient passablement en froid, ne se parlant que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Alex évitait la maison le plus possible, ne rentrant que rarement. Le peu de fois au Winn l'avait revu, c'était durant le match de la semaine dernière et la motarde semblait encore plus grincheuse que d'habitude. Kara vivait très mal ce mal à l'aise entre-elles, mais elle refusait de tendre la main à son aînée. C'était-elle qui était en faute dans l'histoire et elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire !

_**\- Vous en êtes toujours au même point ?**_ Demanda Winn, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

_**\- Oui…**_

\- …_**.**_

_**\- Cette fille est tellement têtue !**_ S'exclama finalement Kara en se retournant vers le geek. _**Tout ce que je lui demande, c'est qu'elle admette qu'elle a eu tort et qu'elle donne une chance à Lena, mais non, madame est trop fière pour faire quoi que ce soit qui arrangerait la situation !**_ Bouda à son tour la blonde.

_**\- Tu connais Alex, elle va se faire une raison, ça prend juste du temps.**_

_**\- Oui eh bien si elle pouvait être un peu plus rapide, ça arrangerait tout le monde !**_

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Winn avisa Kara qui maintenait ses bras croisés, la tête basse, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Alex était têtu, ça c'était certain, mais les jumelles n'étaient pas en reste de ce côté là. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour redresser la situation et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer sur autre chose, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée, laissant entrer Mike Wood :

_**\- C'est moiiiiiiiii !**_ Chantonna-t-il avec un grand sourire. _**Oups, je dérange ? **_Reprit-il quand il remarqua l'air sérieux sur le visage des deux autres. _**Je peux m'en aller si c'est le cas ?**_

_**\- Certainement pas,**_ se reprit immédiatement Kara, se redressant. _**Tu n'échapperas pas à ta rédaction,**_ sourit la blonde avec un air quelque peu sadique qui fit grimacer le joueur de foot.

_**\- Mon pote aide moi,**_ fit-il mine de supplier Winn, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-blasé de son professeur de tutorat.

_**\- Désolé mec, je passe mon tour, j'ai aucune envie de mourir aujourd'hui !**_ Lâcha le geek_**. Oh et regarde un peu l'heure qu'il est ! Je vais être en retard !**_

_**\- C'est une piètre excuse ça, même pour toi,**_ rigola Mike.

_**\- Mais c'est pas une excuse, c'est ça le pire ! **_S'affola l'informaticien, détalant comme un lapin. _**On en reparle si t'as besoin,**_ ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la blonde, repassant sa tête par la porte, avant de partir pour bon.

Kara secoua la tête, amusée, alors qu'elle chassait Alex de ses pensées. Elle avait un cours maintenant, elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Mike s'installa à sa place, sortant ses affaires toute en parlant à la blonde de tout et de rien. Celle-ci écoutait et riait facilement devant les blagues idiotes du brun. L'ambiance était légère, facile et Kara devait admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Mike prenne ces cours autant au sérieux.

Depuis maintenant environ deux semaines, ils se voyaient au moins deux fois par semaine et Mike avait avoué avec beaucoup de difficultés, toutes les lacunes qu'il avait en cours. Cela avait été un moment difficile pour son égo, mais Kara avait su le mettre à l'aise et ne l'avait aucunement jugé sur ce point-là. Au contraire même, elle l'avait encouragé et poussé à sortir de sa zone de confort et bizarrement, ça faisait du bien.

Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais Kara parvenait toujours à lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Peut-être sa façon d'expliquer, ou sa façon d'organiser son cours comme si il s'agissait plus d'un jeu qu'une leçon basique et ennuyante. Cependant, la plus grande qualité de la blonde selon Mike, c'était sa patience. Elle était d'une patience impossible !

Le footballeur se rappelait que durant sa deuxième heure où ils avaient vraiment commencé à travailler, la blonde avait dû lui expliquer et réexpliquer un détail pendant tout le long du cours et jamais elle n'avait perdu patience, jamais. Elle avait toujours eu le sourire et cherchait toujours un autre moyen de lui expliquer, le rassurant même quand il s'énervait de ne pas comprendre et au final, il avait compris et ce simple fait le rendait presque aussi fier que de marquer un Touchdown.

_**\- Ce n'est plus le moment de rêvasser monsieur le footballeur,**_ intervint Kara, lui tapotant le bras avec son stylo rouge.

_**\- Comment ne pas rêvasser quand on se retrouve devant une créature telle que toi, **_sourit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air subjectif.

_**\- Calme tes hormones de mâle adolescent et montre-moi où tu en es dans ta rédaction. Sinon… Je répète à ma soeur ce que tu viens de dire, **_sourit Kara, espiègle, sachant très bien que la remarque plus tôt, était une plaisanterie.

_**\- Non, non, non, c'est pas la peine,**_ sortit rapidement Mike, le teint blâme. _**Tu sais bien que je plaisante ! Enfin, pas que ça veuille dire que tu sois moche hein, t'es canon, enfin canon non, c'est pas le mot, tu-**_

_**\- Est-ce que je dérange ?**_ Lâcha une voix froide au niveau de la porte.

Kara tourna immédiatement son regard bleu vers la nouvelle arrivante, tandis que Mike laissa son front tomber durement sur la table, remerciant le ciel de s'être fait interrompre dans ce moment de gêne intense, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

_**\- Lena !**_ Sourit immensément la blonde en apercevant la jeune Luthor à la porte, qui fixait le footballeur étrangement.

La brune détourna alors la tête vers son amie et son visage jusque-là neutre, s'illumina immédiatement. Kara avait une telle façon de lui sourire, comme si dès qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, elle ne voyait plus qu'elle et cela laissait toujours une chaleur monter dans l'estomac de l'héritière de LuthorCorp.

_**\- Hey,**_ la salua-t-elle avec le sourire. _**Tu es visiblement occupée,**_ reprit-elle en envoyant un regard dur au footballeur, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa précédente position.

_**\- Oui désolé,**_ répondit Kara avec une grimace déçue, qui fit sourire un peu plus la Luthor tant cette moue était adorable. _**J'ai pas mal de cours à donner aujourd'hui, je sais pas si on va pouvoir se voir,**_ soupira-t-elle dramatiquement.

_**\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, tes élèves avant tout, **_sourit-elle, même si au fond elle était plutôt déçue.

_**\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes élèves,**_ ricana-t-elle nerveusement.

_**\- C'est tout comme Kara,**_ ajouta la brune. _**Bien, je vais te laisser alors,**_ lâcha-t-elle lourdement avant de reposer son regard sur le voisin de la blonde, celui-ci avait finalement bougé et semblait lire une feuille devant lui, ne s'occupant pas de la conversation entre les deux amies.

Lena sera quelque peu la mâchoire quand la blonde la salua joyeusement, avant de reprendre la conversation avec le brun. Elle était sûre d'une chose : Elle ne pouvait pas encadrer ce type.

_**\- Je suis content de voir que ma crétinerie n'a pas entaché ta relation avec Lena,**_ sortit finalement le brun après avoir relu ses notes, faisant bien sûr référence à la fois où il avait très mal parlé à la Luthor.

_**\- Bien sûr que tu es content, si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais fait vivre un enfer, **_répondit-elle avec un sourire, quelque peu inquiétant de l'avis du Footballeur.

_**\- C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais en me demandant d'écrire ça ?**_ Rit-il gaiement.

_**\- C'est pour ton devoir d'anglais, je n'ai fait que te proposer un sujet,**_ fit Kara faisant comme si de rien n'était.

_**\- Tu me la plutôt imposée oui, **_continua-t-il, amusé.

_**\- C'est ta punition pour avoir été aussi désagréable avec elle ! Et ne me titille pas trop, ou je te ferais travailler ton expression orale, en te faisant lire cette lettre à Lena devant tout le réfectoire du lycée,**_ sourit-elle fière de son idée.

_**\- Tyran…**_ murmura-t-il, essayant de dissimuler son air amusé.

Ils finirent par éclater de rire ensemble, avant de se pencher plus sérieusement sur le travail du brun, qui avait étonnamment bien travaillé jusqu'ici.

•••

**Jeudi 17 Octobre, Classe 142, Midvale** **: **

Son esprit n'y était pas du tout. Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer, rien n'y faisait, elle était incapable de terminer son calcul, ses pensées tournées vers bien d'autres choses. Soupirant finalement de frustration, Lena lâcha son stylo et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras et les jambes, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines environ que Kara lui avait proposé son amitié et depuis lors, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà été aussi heureuse dans sa vie. La journée, elles se retrouvaient souvent dans des salles vides pour travailler ensemble, ou tout simplement discuter et Lena adorait tout simplement ces moments.

Cela lui avait permis de se rendre compte à quel point la blonde était intelligente et cultivée. Elle était un véritable puits de connaissance en ce qui concernait la musique et la littérature et elle excellait dans les matières scientifiques. Elle se rappelait de leur devoir commun en sciences et leur prof avait été plus que ravie du travail qu'elles avaient effectué toutes les deux. Passé le travail, les deux amies pouvaient discuter pendant des heures de tout et de rien et rire à s'en faire mal aux côtes. Leur relation était simple, naturelle et jamais Lena ne s'était sentie aussi en phase avec une autre personne. Peut-être trop en phase…

La jeune Luthor ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession d'espoirs brisés et de relations abusives. Elle se demandait sans cesse quand la blonde finirait par se détourner d'elle, se rendant compte qu'elle ne valait pas son temps et encore moins ces sourires rayonnants. Ces sourires… Lena ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils lui faisaient tant d'effet, c'était tout simplement incroyable, magique. Elle se rappelait que la semaine dernière, après un appel de sa mère qui l'avait laissée tendue, anxieuse et extrêmement dégoutée, il n'avait suffi que d'un sourire de la soeur de Supergirl, pour que tous ses soucies s'envolent d'un seul coup, ne laissant plus que la douce chaleur habituelle lui réchauffer le coeur. Plus elle pensait aux effets que la blonde à lunettes avait sur elle, plus elle se doutait bien qu-

_**\- Mais tu peux pas répondre à ton téléphone ! **_La coupa Sam dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle débarquait telle la furie qu'elle était, laissant tomber son sac par terre et son cul sur la chaise la plus proche de sa meilleure amie. _**Donne-moi ton téléphone.**_

_**\- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu- **_commença Lena, alors que la pompom girl s'emparait de son téléphone, le déverrouillant sans problème. _**Mais depuis quand tu connais mon code ?**_

_**\- Chérie, je suis moi d'accord, je connais le code de tout le monde,**_ lâcha-t-elle en pianotant sur le cellulaire.

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, rends-moi ça ! **_Grogna la brune en tentant d'attraper son bien, mais Sam l'esquiva habilement.

_**\- Je change mon nom de contact en : Blonde super canon qui te fait baver. Merde c'est trop long, bon tant pis, je me contenterai de blonde super canon,**_ fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, tu n'es même pas blonde ! **_Répondit Lena, perplexe.

_**\- Non, mais comme ça tu penseras que c'est Kara et tu répondras immédiatement, **_expliqua Sam, en lui tendant son téléphone avec le sourire.

_**\- Tu- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, **_bégaya un peu la brune.

_**\- Mon dieu le monde est fichu ! Cette fille arrive même à faire perdre ses mots à Lena Luthor. Elle n'est décidément pas humaine ! **_Ricana la capitaine en avisant le léger rougissement sur les joues de son amie.

Lena se contenta de soupirer avec une moue boudeuse, avant de se reconcentrer sur son devoir de maths, enfin… d'essayer.

_**\- Non, non, non, c'est plus l'heure de faire semblant de travailler. Ne me dis pas que tu ne fais pas semblant, je te connais,**_ reprit Sam en coupant immédiatement la brune avant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. _**Il est temps de passer à table !**_

_**\- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin, **_soupira Lena d'exaspération.

_**\- Arrête de soupirer comme ça, tu vas finir par te dégonfler, **_lâcha Sam alors que son amie se contentait de rouler des yeux. _**Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Cette blonde qui t'a ensorcelé pardi !**_

_**\- Ensor- Mais tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. Kara et moi sommes amies, **_se défendit Lena en croisant les bras.

_**\- T'es sérieuse là ?**_ Lança Sam, incrédule.

_**\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'être jalouse deux minutes, on en a déjà parlé. Tu m'as dit que depuis que je parlais avec Kara, tu n'existais plus, alors j'ai fait un effort et j'ai passé plus de temps avec toi, mais t'es toujours pas contente !**_

_**\- Oui bon, oublions ce petit évènement, c'était avant que je me rende compte que tu étais complètement accro à son sourire mégawatts. Sérieusement, à chaque fois que je vous vois toutes les deux, je suis obligé de mettre mes lunettes de soleil tellement son sourire m'éblouis ! **_Se moqua gentiment la pompom girl.

_**\- Ac- Je ne suis pas accro, c'est mon amie, je m'entends bien avec elle, je ne vois pas ou est le problème ! **_S'agaça légèrement Lena.

Sam allait poursuivre sur sa lancée quand le téléphone de Lena se mit soudainement à vibrer, affichant un appel avec pour image de contact, le sourire resplendissant de Kara Danvers. Lena se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, passant son regard vert de son téléphone au regard pointu de Sam qui semblait lui dire : "_**Vas-y, prouve moi que t'es pas accro et ne réponds pas.**_"

_**\- Elle va bientôt raccrocher,**_ ricana la pompom girl, adorant regarder le duel qui se déroulait dans les prunelles émeraude de son amie.

_**\- Je te déteste !**_ Râla-t-elle immédiatement, alors qu'elle décrochait avec une vitesse fulgurante. _**Kara ?**_ Sourit-elle instantanément et Sam ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, celui-ci redoublant quand sa voisine lui envoya un regard noir.

_**\- Hey ! Euh- Est-ce que je dérange ?**_ Demanda-t-elle en entendant le rire éclatant de Sam qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

_**\- Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas,**_ s'empressa d'ajouter Lena sous le regard mesquin de son amie. _**C'est juste Sam qui est insupportable comme d'habitude.**_

_**\- Haha ! Je t'appelais pour savoir si tu étais libre vers 18h ?**_

_**\- 18h ? Oui je devrais, pourquoi ?**_ Demanda-t-elle essayant de cacher sa joie, mais celle-ci n'échappa pas à l'oeil averti de la pompom girl qui haussa des sourcils de façon subjectif.

Pour toute réponse, Lena lui balança son stylo qu'elle agitait nerveusement, en direction de son visage. Sam l'esquiva habilement sur le côté, mais son mouvement trop brusque la fit brutalement tomber de sa chaise, causant un vacarme pas possible, alors que Lena éclatait de rire.

_**\- Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?**_ demanda Lena les larmes aux yeux, alors que Sam se redressait en grommelant.

_**\- Comme on ne c'est pas vraiment vu aujourd'hui, **_répéta Kara. _**Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait se retrouver à la bibliothèque après la fermeture, je vais attendre la fin de l'entraînement de ma soeur, donc, si tu veux me rejoindre… Enfin t'es pas obligé, je sais que ça fait un peu tard et que- **_Commença à s'agiter nerveusement la blonde.

_**\- C'est parfait Kara, on se retrouve là-bas**_, sourit Lena avec joie.

_**\- Ok, cool,**_ lâcha la soeur de Supergirl, comme si elle avait retenu son souffle tout le long de la conversation.

_**\- Alors à ce soir, **_termina Lena.

Elle raccrocha finalement après les salutations de la blonde et un silence s'installa alors qu'elle continuait de fixer l'écran noir de son téléphone avec le sourire, oubliant complètement la présence de Sam. Finalement, elle redressa la tête et tomba sur le sourire moqueur de la châtain, lui faisant froncer les sourcils :

_**\- Je ne veux pas un mot,**_ lâcha Lena.

_**\- Mais j'ai rien dit, **_ricana Sam en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

La jeune Luthor soupira une ultime fois, replongeant dans son devoir de maths, essayant de ne pas penser à ce soir... en vain.

•••

**Jeudi 17 Octobre, Stade de Foot, Midvale** **: **

_**\- C'est ce que tu appelles courir blondie ?! Ma grand-mère unijambiste en déambulateur roulant irait plus vite que toi !**_ Hurla le coach de l'autre côté du terrain. _**Et toi Wood tes capacités ridicules ne méritent même pas que je gaspille ma salive !**_

Supergirl et Mike soupirèrent de fatigue de façon synchronisée, avant d'accélérer la cadence du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, alors que leurs jambes criaient de protestation.

_**\- Tu crois qu'il va nous en vouloir encore longtemps ? **_Demanda le brun essoufflé.

_**\- T'ES PAS LA POUR TAILLER LA BAVETTE WOOD ! BOUGES TOI L'OIGNON OU JE TE FAIS COURIR JUSQU'À DEMAIN MATIN !**_

Le footballeur gémit théâtralement, les muscles en feu, alors que Supergirl ricanait difficilement, le souffle court, un point de côté immense dans le côté gauche.

_**\- Allez, on fait une pause !**_ Cria Snapper aux joueurs sur le terrain.

Les deux sprinters s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, s'étalant dans l'herbe telles des étoiles de mer. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient complètement épuisés.

_**\- PAS VOUS !**_ Retentit de nouveau la douce voix de leur coach, ce qui les fit immédiatement soupirer. _**C'est parti pour les pompes !**_

Keira se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, grimaçant au moindre mouvement. Enfin levée, elle avisa le corps du brun qui n'avait pas bougé :

_**\- Hé, t'es mort ? **_Demanda-t-elle en donnant un léger coup de pied au niveau de sa hanche.

_**\- Hummmmmmmm… Continuez sans moi, je vais vous ralentir…**_ Lâcha-t-il de façon exagérée, comme si il était à la guerre.

_**\- Alors ces pompes ?! ELLES VIENN- **_

Un petit coup sur l'épaule du coach le coupa dans sa tirade et il se retourna en grommelant, tombant nez à nez avec la capitaine des pompom girl.

_**\- Sous votre respect monsieur, nous avons un match demain soir et épuiser nos deux meilleurs joueurs n'est pas des plus judicieux, nous avons bien vu ce que cela a donner lors du match contre les Grizzlies. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, **_dit Sam avec un ton digne des plus grands diplomates.

Snapper avait ouvert la bouche plus d'une fois pour remettre cette petite danseuse impertinente à sa place, mais Sam ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de prendre la parole, enchaînant ses mots sans se soucier de ce que voulait lui dire le coach. Celui-ci lui jeta alors un air mauvais, le visage bougon, alors que la châtain la regardait avec son air le plus innocent possible. Après un duel de regard intense, Snapper fini par bougonner dans son coin, avant de crier :

_**\- C'est bon, vous avez votre pause !**_ Cria-t-il en direction des deux footballeurs fatigués, avant de s'en aller, furieux d'avoir perdu contre une fillette en jupette.

Sam sourit victorieusement, avant de s'approcher des deux épaves étendues dans la pelouse, Keira ayant bien vite rejoint le sol quand le coach leur avait finalement laissé une pause.

_**\- Merci qui ?**_ Demanda Sam en surplombant la blonde qui ouvrit un oeil pour découvrir le sourire moqueur de son amie.

_**\- Hummmmmm,**_ se contenta de grogner Supergirl, refermant les yeux.

_**\- J'ai pas bien entendu ?**_

_**\- Tu es notre sauveuse ! Que Dieu m'en soit témoin, j'érigerais une statue en ton nom, **_souffla Mike.

_**\- J'approuve ! En marbre tant qu'à faire, en plein centre-ville et comme je suis humble, une statue grandeur nature suffira.**_

Mike rigola à ces mots, alors que Keira roulait des yeux, exaspérée par le comportement de la pompom girl.

_**\- Allons, fait pas cette tête Dany, on va finir par croire que tu as un air de famille avec le coach,**_ taquina la capitaine des danseuses.

Mike rigola de plus belle et fut bien vite arrêté par un coup surprise dans les côtes, qui lui coupa le souffle, le faisait se redresser par pur réflexe. Supergirl ricana, fière de son coup et referma les yeux, complètement vidé de toute énergie.

Depuis le fameux match à Opal City, où ils avaient misérablement perdu… Le coach avait une dent contre eux, les faisant s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement. À son plus grand étonnement, Mike avait tenu parole et n'avait jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit et il n'en avait même jamais reparlé. Il se contentait de faire comme si de rien n'était, faisant son "Mike". Néanmoins, il semblait bien moins lourd qu'autrefois, était-ce parce que son regard sur lui avait un peu changé ? Ou tout simplement qu'il était réellement moins crétin qu'avant ? Elle ne savait pas trop et honnêtement, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui contait maintenant, c'était qu'il lui était moins désagréable et que cela serait tout bénéfique pour l'équipe.

_**\- Hé Supergirl, tu peux venir m'aider deux minutes s'il te plaît ?**_ Lui demanda un gars de son équipe, qui s'était rapproché.

Celle-ci se redressa difficilement, mais suivit son coéquipier sans broncher. Elle avait été une capitaine horrible durant leur match à Opal City. Elle avait senti la confiance que ses camarades placés en elle, ébranlée et elle s'était juré de tout faire pour la réparer. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Mike la suivait du regard, alors qu'il était maintenant en position assise, l'air pensif.

Sam observa le brun un instant, analysant son visage et tout à coup un éclair de génie sembla lui traverser l'esprit, alors qu'un sourire carnassier s'étalait sur son visage. S'asseyant soudainement à côté du footballeur, elle le fixa intensément jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne son regard vers elle et fronce les sourcils :

_**\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**_

_**\- Tu sais qu'elle pense toujours que t'es un crétin arrogant ? **_Lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

_**\- Euh… Ok,**_ répondit-il, ne sachant pas du tout pourquoi elle lui disait ça.

_**\- Tu sais, comme je suis quelqu'un de profondément généreuse, je veux bien essayer de t'arranger un coup avec Supergirl, si tu me rends un petit service.**_

Mike haussa les sourcils, d'abord surpris, puis il se mit à rire :

_**\- Tu te rends bien compte qu'il n'y a rien de généreux là-dedans si tu demande une compensation n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**\- Broutille, broutille, **_répondit Sam en balayant l'air de sa main. _**Intéressé ou non ?**_

Le brun resta quelques secondes silencieux, se demandant si la capitaine était réellement sérieuse. Finalement il soupira et reprit :

_**\- Je ne veux pas coucher avec elle,**_ commença-t-il, mais quand il vit le regard pointu de Sam qui disait clairement "_**tu te fiches de moi ?**_", il rigola doucement avant de reprendre. _**Bon d'accord, ça ne me dérangerait pas, en même temps je ne suis pas sûr que ça dérangerait grand monde. Mais ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que... je sais pas, je- Je voudrais juste qu'elle me laisse une chance de lui prouver que je ne suis pas que ce crétin arrogant comme tu dis. Je sens que ça c'est un peu amélioré entre nous, disons qu'elle me tolère, mais j'aimerai bien apprendre à la connaitre.**_

_**\- Ciel, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Mike Wood, le playboy qui faisait tomber toutes les filles dès son arrivée ici ?**_ Plaisanta Sam, un peu surprise des paroles du brun.

_**\- C'est l'effet soeurs Danvers,**_ rigola-t-il.

_**\- Oh c'est pas vrai, ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu es charmé par Kara ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais vraiment finir par penser que c'est une sorcière ! Et je devrais te tuer aussi,**_ ajouta-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

_**\- Euh, pardon ? **_Lâcha-t-il, surpris.

_**\- Oublie, réponds plutôt à ma question, tu es intéressé par les deux soeurs Danvers ?**_

_**\- Kara est géniale avec moi, vraiment. Elle m'aide beaucoup, et elle ne me juge pas et honnêtement ça fait du bien. Mais… Pour répondre à ta question, elle ne m'intéresse pas comme tu le penses.**_

_**\- Parfait ! Je n'aurais donc pas besoin de te tuer. Ça m'arrange, la dernière fois c'était un peu galère pour cacher le corps,**_ continua-t-elle avec un air pensif.

_**\- Tu sais que t'es flippante quand tu t'y mets ?**_ Rit le brun.

_**\- Oui, ça fait partie de mon charme incroyable,**_ se vanta la pompom girl en faisant un effet de cheveux digne des plus grandes pubs de shampooing.

_**\- Hahahaha !**_

_**\- Bon, alors, tu es prêt à accepter mon deal ? Je ferais en sorte qu'elle te laisse une chance et toi tu me rends un petit service. Dont, évidemment, tu ne devras parler à personne, sinon… eh bien tu sais ce qu'il se passera.**_

_**\- Tu devras planquer mon corps ?**_

_**\- Exactement et ça serait tellement ennuyeux.**_

Mike rigola encore une fois, vraiment amusé par le comportement un peu loufoque de la châtain. Il se mit finalement à réfléchir sincèrement à sa proposition. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait lui demander et au vu de ses dernières paroles, il devrait peut-être se méfier, mais bizarrement, il lui faisait confiance et était persuadé que c'était une femme de parole.

_**\- Ok, je suis partant**_, sourit-il. _**Qu'est-ce que je dois faire.**_

_**\- Aucun mot à qui que ce soit, on est bien clair ?**_

_**\- Promis.**_

_**\- Bien, alors je veux que tu m'aides à pousser Lena et Kara dans les bras l'une de l'autre,**_ sourit Sam, fière de son plan.

_**\- Euh… Lena et Kara, ensemble ? **_Lança-t-il, surpris.

_**\- Quoi, ça te pose un problème ? **_Grogna-t-elle immédiatement.

_**\- Oh non du tout, en fait je suis plutôt rassuré, **_rigola-t-il. _**Pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'imaginais des choses, mais alors non, c'était bien réel. Ce matin j'étais avec Kara et Lena a débarqué de nulle part et je t'assure qu'à ce moment là, j'ai complètement cessé d'exister pour Kara. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire un arrêt cardiaque à côté d'elle, elle ne m'aurait même pas remarqué ! **_Continua-t-il de rire.

_**\- Eh bien figure-toi qu'il m'arrive la même chose avec Lena ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle sait déjà ce qu'elle ressent, mais elle ne veut pas me l'avouer, pour une raison encore obscure pour mon génialissime esprit.**_

Les deux amis rigolèrent en parlant de leur expérience mutuelle et se mirent à élaborer toutes sortes de plans farfelus afin de les caser ensemble. À côté de ça, Sam lui promit de tenir sa parole et de l'aider à faire en sorte que Supergirl lui donne une chance et lui donna même quelques conseils pour l'aider à attirer l'attention de son capitaine. Les pièces étaient en place, la partie pouvait commencer.

•••

**Jeudi 17 Octobre, Bibliothèque, Midvale** **: **

Déambulant entre les bibliothèques pleines à craquer, Kara recherchait son livre depuis maintenant bien dix minutes. Était-elle aveugle ou celui-ci n'avait pas été rangé à sa place ? La grande bibliothèque était vide de toute autre personne depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes et la blonde s'était lancée dans un devoir d'histoire, afin de ne pas trop penser à la brune qui ne devrait plus tarder à la rejoindre. Elle n'avait quasiment pas eu le temps de se voir depuis le début de la journée et elle lui manquait étrangement.

Parcourant pour la énième fois la même rangée de livre, Kara s'arrêta soudainement quand elle remarqua finalement le bouquin qu'elle cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. Affichant une moue boudeuse pour être passée aussi souvent devant sans le remarquer, la blonde se mit finalement sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper. Ses doigts cramponnèrent la tranche et elle tenta de tirer dessus, mais l'étagère était tellement pleine à craquer, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le hisser en dehors. Grommelant pour elle-même, elle se mit à forcer plus fort et elle fut soudainement tirée en arrière, alors que le livre venait enfin à elle. Cette action fit dégringoler une bonne quantité des livres sur l'étagère, directement sur le sol et son dos percuta douloureusement la bibliothèque de derrière, qui bascula elle-même sur la suivante, laissant tomber une quantité astronomique de bouquins, mais qui ne fit heureusement pas basculer un second rayonnage. Kara ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, immobile au milieu de tout ce chaos, son livre à la main.

_**\- Oups….**_ grimaça-t-elle dans un murmure.

_**\- Kara ? Est que- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?**_ Se reprit Lena, quand elle avisa le désordre monstre où se trouvait son amie.

_**\- Je peux tout expliquer ceci est un regrettable accident je n'ai absolument pas fait exprès de faire tomber ces livres et encore moins cette étagère tout ceci n'est dû qu'à une succession de maladresses plus ou moins importantes et je promets de tout remettre en ordre ou madame Miller va me tuer mon dieu madame Miller va me tuer je suis une telle catastrophe j'ai deux mains gauches c'est pas po-**_

_**\- Kara, Kara, respire ! **_La coupa Lena avec un sourire amusé sur le visage, alors que Kara s'agitait dans tous les sens. _**Tu vas nous faire une syncope si tu continues de parler aussi vite sans respirer. **_

_**\- Mais regarde Lena, je suis une telle catastrophe !**_ Se maudit la blonde. _**Tout ça pour un stupide bouquin ! **_Pesta-t-elle.

_**\- Hé, ne t'agace pas,**_ reprit Lena, avec un ton plus doux. _**Je vais t'aider à ranger d'accord.**_

_**\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Il en est hors de question, t'as sans doute bien d'autre choses à faire que de nettoyer mes bêtises, parce que je suis d'une maladresse dans nom !**_

_**\- Eh bien, j'ai sans doute d'autres choses à faire oui,**_ commença la brune qui remarqua l'affaissement des épaules de son amie suite à ses mots. _**Cependant, si je suis venu ici, c'était pour passer du temps avec toi. Alors que l'on travaille sur un projet de sciences ou que l'on range des livres, cela ne change rien.**_

Kara lui sourit timidement et avant même que la blonde ne réponde quoi que ce soit, Lena s'avançait déjà vers le chaos de livres et s'activait pour tout ranger, bien vite suivit par la maladroite. Redresser la bibliothèque s'avéra plus simple que la jeune Luthor ne l'avait prévue, Kara semblant bien plus en forme physiquement qu'il n'y paraissait. Elles rangèrent tout en seulement une heure, la brune étant particulièrement bien organisée et Kara inévitablement énergique. Évidemment, Lena n'avait pu résister à taquiner la blonde sur sa maladresse, qui s'était aussitôt agitée nerveusement comme elle adorait.

_**\- Et voilà, comme si de rien n'était, **_sourit fièrement Lena en admirant leur travail.

_**\- Vraiment merci, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans toi,**_ lança la blonde.

_**\- Tu serais sans doute encore en train de ranger les livres dans la mauvaise étagère, **_plaisanta la brune.

_**\- Je- c'est- Pffffffff**_

_**\- Oh, mais quelle éloquence miss Danvers, vous m'impressionnez !**_

_**\- Arrête de te moquer !**_ Rit Kara, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient enfin vers une table pour s'installer.

_**\- Tu sais, pendant un moment je me disais que tu exagérais un peu ta "maladresse légendaire", mais visiblement non,**_ éclata de rire la brune.

_**\- Ne rigole pas ! C'est extrêmement handicapant, je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante ! La dernière fois j'étais dans une parfumerie et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mon pied gauche a décidé de passer avant mon pied droit et j'ai trébuché ! Et comme je suis une blonde incroyablement stupide, je me suis retenu à une étagère, qui a fini par basculer et tous les parfums présents dessus se sont fracassés sur le sol ! Inutile de te dire que je ne suis plus vraiment la bienvenue dans ce magasin !**_

L'héritière de LuthorCorp rigola encore plus à cette anecdote, imaginant parfaitement la scène.

_**\- S'il te plaît Kara, pour le bien de tous, ne t'approche plus à moins de cinq mètres d'une étagère, **_rit-elle encore, les larmes aux yeux.

_**\- Nianiania**_, se contenta de bouder Kara telle une enfant.

Le téléphone de la blonde vibra soudainement sur la table, coupant Kara dans sa bouderie. Elle avisa le nom de l'expéditeur et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sa soeur, elle s'excusa immédiatement auprès de Lena et lui répondit dans la seconde.

Depuis le fameux soir où Keira s'était complètement laissée aller, Kara n'avait plus jamais ignorer un seul message de sa jumelle, lui répondant dans les secondes qui suivent, peu importe ou elle se trouvait ou avec qui. Supergirl n'avait pas voulu élaborer sur son mal-être cette soirée-là et elles n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis. Kara c'était donc contenter d'être là pour sa soeur, lui parlant même de plus en plus lorsqu'elles étaient au lycée.

_**\- Keira a fini son entrainement, elle se douche et elle devrait arriver, **_déclara la blonde après avoir reposé son cellulaire.

Lena hocha la tête et remarqua finalement le livre qui dépassait du sac de sa voisine. En avisant duquel il s'agissait, un sourire joueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres et elle reposa son regard sur la blonde face à elle :

_**\- Est-ce que tu l'as fini ? **_Lança-t-elle, avec son sourcil gauche redressé, avec un sourire en coin.

Kara regarda ce que lui montrait la brune et sentit immédiatement ses joues chauffer quand elle aperçut le livre : Les Fleurs du mal. Le malaise s'installant dans le corps de la maladroite, ne passa pas inaperçu devant l'oeil attentif de la jeune Luthor et elle se mordit aussitôt la lèvre, tentant de réprimer son sourire qui ne voulait que s'étendre sur ton son visage.

_**\- Euh- Eh bien, euh… Oui,**_ lâcha Kara, effectuant son tic nerveux avec ses lunettes, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

_**\- Et alors, ton avis ?**_ Continua de la taquiner Lena.

_**\- C'est, euh, pfff,**_ se dégonfla la blonde, alors que la brune se mordit davantage la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. _**Intéressant…**_ _**Ce Charles Baudelaire à un style très…**_

_**\- Très ? **_

_**\- Très… pfff… euh...**_

_**\- Attention Kara, tu te dégonfles,**_ ricana Lena.

_**\- Et toi, tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas,**_ lâcha nerveusement la blonde en triturant ses lunettes une nouvelle fois.

_**\- Non, je te taquine, c'est différent, **_lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil, qui acheva de réchauffer les joues de Kara.

La blonde cacha son visage entre ses mains, tentant d'ignorer le rire mélodieux de la jeune Luthor qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

_**\- Hé ! Mais si c'est pas Lulu et Mégawatt ! **_Intervint soudainement une voix derrière Lena, qui fit immédiatement une expression blasée quand elle entendit le surnom que sa meilleure amie avait utilisé.

_**\- Lulu et Mégawatt ? Tu veux te lancer dans l'écriture de livre pour enfant ou un truc du genres ?**_ Ajouta Keira d'un air moqueur.

_**\- Oh crois-moi, si j'écrivais un livre sur ces deux-là, ça ne serait pas un livre pour enfants… **_lâcha mystérieusement Sam.

Lena s'étouffa immédiatement à cette réplique, les joues rouge écarlate, comprenant parfaitement ou voulait en venir la châtain, alors que Kara la regardait l'air inquiet, ne comprenant évidemment pas le sous-entendu. Keira, elle, regarda la pompom girl d'un air suspicieux, se demandant mentalement, si cette réplique voulait bien dire ce qu'elle pense que ça voulait dire.

_**\- Tu-**_ Commença Supergirl, prête à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Cependant, Sam ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de parler. S'installant sur la chaise à côté de Kara, la châtain lui envoya un large sourire, avant de commencer :

_**\- Salut, je ne crois pas qu'on ait eu vraiment de vraie présentation, alors : Je suis Sam, **_fit-elle en agrandissant son sourire. _**Lena m'a tellement parlé de toi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître.**_

_**\- Euh…**_ Lâcha Kara, incertaine, alors que Lena lançait un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

_**\- Hé, regarde ailleurs la pompom girl en chaleur et t'approche pas de ma soeur,**_ râla Keira, en tirant la chaise de Sam, qui se retrouva éloigné soudainement de la table où elle était accoudée et finie presque par tomber à la renverse.

_**\- Non mais t- **_commença à râler la châtain, mais avant même qu'elle termine sa phrase, Keira s'avachie soudainement sur Kara, ce qui lui cloua le bec, tandis que Lena haussa un sourcil, surprise elle aussi d'un tel comportement de la part de Supergirl.

_**\- Kara, portes moi jusqu'à la maison, je sens plus mes muscles !**_ gémit la footballeuse.

_**\- Mais bouges de là ! Tu pèses plus lourd qu'un porcassin !**_ Râla immédiatement sa jumelle, ensevelie sous le corps de son double, oubliant complètement qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

_**\- Non, je suis bien là…**_

_**\- Mais bouges ! Tu m'écrases !**_

Les deux soeurs continuèrent de se chamailler, alors que Lena et Sam les regardaient avec de grands yeux étonnés, chacune n'ayant jamais vu les jumelles se comporter de la sorte lorsqu'elles étaient séparées.

_**\- J'ai les crocs, aussi…**_ grogna Keira.

_**\- Manger ?**_ Demanda immédiatement Kara en se redressant, attentive, faisant rire tout le monde tant son expression ressemblait à un chien ayant flairé un gibier.

_**\- Espèce de gros sac,**_ intervient Keira avec un ricanement.

_**\- Je te propose un deal ! Je te porte jusqu'à la moto et tu me payes un Big Belly Burger, là maintenant tout de suite !**_ S'enthousiasma la blonde à lunettes.

\- …_**.. Je tiens à mon porte-monnaie… **_

_**\- Et tes jambes, tu y tiens ?**_

\- …_**.**_

Lena et Sam échangèrent un regard amusé, alors qu'elles se contentaient de suivre leur échange en silence.

_**\- Jusqu'à la moto ?**_

_**\- Jusqu'à la moto ! **_Affirma Kara.

_**\- Le parking est assez loin tu t'en rends bien compte ?**_

_**\- Et tu te rends bien compte que j'ai ultra faim.**_

_**\- Miséricorde… **_Soupira Supergirl. _**Bien parfait, deal accepté !**_

_**\- YES ! **_Cria victorieusement Kara, se redressant d'un seul coup.

Keira faillit tomber par terre, mais se cramponna instinctivement aux épaules de sa jumelle, se retrouvant posté sur son dos.

_**\- Descends ! Faut que je range mes affaires.**_

_**\- Même pas en rêve ricana,**_ Supergirl. _**On a dit, jusqu'à la moto !**_

La chouchoute de madame Miller râla bruyamment, mais sentant son estomac gronder à la mention précédente de nourriture, elle ne chercha pas plus longtemps à se chamailler. Elle ramassa ses affaires à la va-vite, sa jumelle sur son dos faisant tout pour l'empêcher d'y arriver, entraînant de nouvelles chamailleries.

Une fois ses fournitures rangées, Kara était déjà prête à partir, quand elle se souvint d'un petit détail. Elle se retourna alors, sa jumelle toujours perchée sur son dos, l'embêtant en jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle rencontra le regard de Lena et Sam, qui n'avaient pas cessé de les regarder tout du long.

_**\- Euh, désolé Lena… Je t'ai pas oublié hein… J'ai juste… Faim….**_

_**\- Rien ne se met entre une Kara et sa proie ! **_Ricana Supergirl, emmêlant un stylo dans la chevelure de sa soeur.

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu f-**_ Commença à pester de nouveau le cheval improvisé.

_**\- Vous venez avec nous ?**_ Invita Supergirl, coupant Kara et surprenant tout le monde.

_**\- Nous, tous ?**_ Demanda Lena, alors que Sam était déjà partante et que Kara sautillait presque de joie, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que sa soeur demande ça.

_**\- Eh bien oui. Faut bien que je sache si Lena Luthor est digne de ma soeur,**_ lâcha sérieusement Keira.

_**\- Pourquoi, parce que c'est une Luthor ?**_ Grogna immédiatement Sam, alors que la précédente phase de Supergirl avait jeté un froid dans la pièce.

_**\- Non,**_ ricana-t-elle. _**Simplement parce que ma soeur sourit un peu trop niaisement quand elle la voit. **_

_**\- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu- Tu-**_ Commença à s'agiter Kara, rouge pivoine, alors que Sam et Lena se mirent soudainement à rire, rassurées.

_**\- Allez Uuuh cannabis ! La malbouffe n'attend pas !**_ Ajouta Supergirl en frappant les flancs de sa soeur avec les talons.

_**\- Tu vas me le payer… **_grogna Kara, alors qu'elle s'exécutait, bientôt suivit par Lena et Sam, qui rigolaient toujours des pitreries des jumelles Danvers.

Cette soirée s'annonçait amusante...

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Et je pense, le reste de la semaine xD mais qui sait, je peux, peut-être encore trouver la motivation, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ! Encore merci de me suivre et de me laisser vos impressions ! J'adore, je vous adore et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! à la prochaine ;)**


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Hey oui, troisième chapitre de la semaine :D Vous êtes toujours plus à lire et commenter et je sais que je me répète, mais merci beaucoup à vous !**

**Encore une fois, voici un long chapitre (environ 2x la taille habituelle)**

**Sur ce bon chapitre !**

* * *

**Réponse Super guest J :**

_** Oui, en effet, on risque d'attendre un petit moment avant d'entendre de nouveau parler d'Alex et je m'en excuse pour ses fans ^^ Pour le nom de couple Lena/Kara, en réalité il existe déjà, c'est le Karlena. Après, si tu veux utiliser le Lanvers, libre à toi, je pourrais essayer de le caser quelque part x) Mais je vois bien Sam les appeler Luluwatt, pour Lulu et Mégawatt ^^**_

_**Pour le Keira/Mike, si ils finissent ensemble :p ça risque de prendre du temps ^^**_

_**Je suis contente que ma référence avec Cannabis t'ai fait rire, je rigolais moi-même quand je l'ai écrit xD**_

_**Pour ce qui est de Winn, on devrait en apprendre davantages sur lui dans quelques chapitre, veux-tu quand même que je répondes à tes questions ? Si c'est le cas, j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre, à part si d'ici là, tu ai décidé de te connecter :p**_

_**Je te remercie énormement d'être toujours présente à chaque chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci te plairas tout autant que les autres !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

•••

**Jeudi 17 Octobre, Parking du Big Belly Burger, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Bon, tu comptes rester camper dans cette voiture ou comment ça se passe ?**_ Lâcha Sam, regardant sa meilleure amie toujours assise dans la voiture, ses mains tapotant nerveusement le volant, alors qu'elle-même était déjà debout à l'extérieur.

Lena ne répondit pas, ne faisant même pas attention à sa voisine, tant elle était stressée, son regard vert restant immobilisé sur les jumelles Danvers, qui avaient garé leur moto quelques mètres plus loin. Les deux blondes venaient à peine d'ôter leur casque, qu'elles semblaient déjà se chamailler pour quelques obscures raisons. En temps normal, la jeune Luthor aurait probablement ri de leurs bêtises enfantines, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle était bien trop tendue pour ça. Resserrant son emprise sur le volant, le dos bien droit, la mâchoire crispée, Lena entendit à peine Sam s'adresser aux jumelles et alors que les deux blondes entraient dans le fast food, la pompom girl s'installa de nouveau dans la voiture.

_**\- Si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe Lee ?**_ Demanda doucement la châtain, essayant de capter l'attention de sa voisine, en vain.

Sam tenta plusieurs fois d'attirer son attention, mais la brune était totalement dans son monde, oblitérant complètement la présence de sa voisine. Perdant patience devant ses nombreux échecs, la capitaine soupira bruyamment, se préparant à sortir le grand jeu :

_**\- LENA LUTESSA MERCER LUTHOR ! **_

L'interpellée sursauta devant le haussement de ton soudain et surtout face aux mots choisis pour l'interpeller. Tournant enfin son attention vers sa camarade, le regard choqué, Lena ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, avant d'enfin expulser ces mots :

_**\- Tu- Co- Comment tu-**_

_**\- Chérie, je suis peut-être une pompom girl, mais figure-toi que je lis les journaux et puis, je suis peut-être tombé sur ta carte d'identité, un jour, comme ça, en passant.**_

Lena la fixa un moment, les sourcils froncés, puis elle finit par secouer la tête et reprendre sa position initiale.

**_\- Oh non ! Certainement pas !_ **S'exaspéra sa voisine en s'apercevant que Lena s'était de nouveau refermée sur elle-même. **_Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, ou je te promets que je botte ton petit cul de milliardaire hors de cette voiture et que je te traîne de force jusqu'à l'intérieur !_**

La brune soupira, essayant d'évacuer la tension dans ses muscles.

_**\- Lee, s'il te plaît…**_ Souffla la châtain, essayant de ne pas se laisser dominer par l'inquiétude. _**Je ne comprends pas. Tu étais ultra détendue tout à l'heure, tellement que si tu te détendais encore un peu, tu te serais transformée en chewing-gum dégoulinant. C'est dingue ce que Kara peut avoir comme effet sur toi ! Et maintenant on va manger un bout avec elle et sa so-**_

Sam s'arrêta immédiatement dans ses paroles, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'un éclat de compréhension luisait dans son regard foncé. Devant le soudain arrêt de sa meilleure amie, Lena tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle et comprit immédiatement, que Sam avait saisi le fond du problème.

_**\- Écoute…**_ Soupira la châtain. _**Je sais que ta rencontre avec leur soeur aînée, ne s'est pas exactement passée comme tu le souhaiterais et que tu te sentes responsable que Kara se soit disputée avec elle, mais…. Keira n'est pas Alex. Bon, je te l'accorde, elle est ultra butée et un peu blonde sur les bords, **_ricana Sam. _**Et pour être honnête, elle va s'en doute t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs-**_

Lena ricana nerveusement suite à ces mots. Est-ce comme ça que la pompom girl s'attendait à la détendre ? Parce que ça avait plutôt l'effet inverse.

_**\- Laisse-moi finir tu veux ! Donc je disais, elle va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais pas parce que t'es une Luthor, mais parce que tu es proche de Kara. Alors tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est sortir de cette voiture, entrer à l'intérieur et prouver à cette blondasse grincheuse que tu es digne de sa jumelle ! Parce que oui Lena Luthor, je sais très bien comment tu fonctionnes dans cette petite tête de génie stupide,**_ fit-elle en posant son doigt sur le front de son amie, qui l'écoutait attentivement. _**Tu penses que tu ne mérites pas cette blonde, qui peut alimenter tout un pays en électricité avec un seul de ses sourires. Cependant, moi je te dis qu'il n'y a rien de plus faux, parce que toi Lena Luthor, tu es une fille exceptionnelle et que je suis contente que quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'en soit rendu compte,**_ termina enfin la jeune femme, fixant tendrement la brune, alors que celle-ci la regardait, les yeux pétillants. _**Et s'il te plaît ne pleure pas, tu sais comment je suis. Si tu le fais, je vais me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine et mon maquillage n'est pas waterproof, j'ai moyennement envie de ressembler à un panda, **_ajouta Sam, en vérifiant qu'aucune larme ne s'était échappée de ses yeux.

L'héritière de LuthorCorp rit des derniers propos de sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle retenait difficilement ses larmes, face au discours touchant et ô combien sincère de la fille à ses côtés. Soufflant pour évacuer tout son stress, Lena s'agita une minute, avant de finalement réussir à se recomposer.

_**\- Alors, prête à affronter la bête ?**_ Ricana Sam.

Lena hocha la tête avec un sourire, tendu, mais néanmoins présent. Elles sortirent de la voiture, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du Big Belly Burger et avant que Sam n'ouvre la porte, Lena la serra soudainement dans ses bras. La pompom girl s'immobilisa immédiatement, n'ayant jamais vu la jeune Luthor s'épancher dans pareil geste.

_**\- Merci,**_ souffla Lena, avant de rentrer dans le fast food, un petit sourire moqueur en direction de Sam, tandis que celle-ci était encore bloquée.

_**\- Y'a rien à dire, t'es vraiment magique Mégawatt, **_sourit la châtain, avant de rejoindre ses amies.

•••

Le fast food était plein à craquer, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et bruyante. Les deux amies nouvellement entrées, recherchèrent les deux soeurs du regard et les trouvèrent dans le fond de la pièce, à un endroit miraculeusement isolé, du moins presque… Cette constatation soulagea quelque peu Lena, qui n'était pas la plus grande fan des lieux bondés. Les jumelles Danvers semblaient rire à gorge déployée vue d'ici et un sourire étira les lèvres de la brune.

Elle avait déjà côtoyé Supergirl plus d'une fois, après tout, elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Sam, mais jamais elle n'avait vu la footballeuse aussi détendue et naturelle que lorsqu'elle était avec sa soeur. Kara de son côté, semblait nettement plus assurée et même taquine auprès de la capitaine de foot, ce qui était un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité qui enchantait la jeune Luthor.

_**\- Bien, quand tu auras fini de baver au milieu de l'allée, peut-être pourrait-on aller commander,**_ ricana Sam, alors que Lena n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait repéré les deux jumelles.

La brune se retourna vers son amie en lui lançant un regard noir, mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de se diriger vers les bornes afin de commander leur repas. Une fois leur plateau servi, les deux amies se mirent finalement à se diriger vers les Danvers, que l'on pouvait entendre rire à plusieurs mètres et ce malgré le brouhaha monumental.

_**\- Euh, Dany, t'as prévu d'inviter toute l'équipe de foot ou quoi ?**_ Lâcha Sam, encore debout avec son plateau dans les mains, alors qu'elle avisait la quantité astronomique de nourriture étalée sur la table.

_**\- Dany ?**_ Demanda Kara.

_**\- Oui Dany,**_ soupira Keira. _**Pour Danvers, Dan, Dany, **_expliqua-t-elle à sa soeur, qui lâcha un "_**Oh**_" de compréhension.

_**\- Et pour te répondre, Ari,**_ se moqua Supergirl, en utilisant la même méthode de surnom pour la pompom girl. _**Je n'ai pas invité l'équipe non. Ceci,**_ fit-elle en désignant la victuaille, alors que les deux filles s'asseyaient enfin. _**Ceci et le repas du trou noir qui me sert de soeur, **_termina-t-elle en désignant sa voisine du doigt.

Lena et Sam tournèrent leur regard vers Kara de façon synchronisée, étonné des paroles de Supergirl et elles tombèrent nez à nez avec la blonde, qui mangeait une quantité astronomique de frites à la seconde. Se sentant soudainement observée et étonnée du silence soudain autour de la table, Kara releva son regard et s'aperçut que tout le monde la fixait d'un air amusé, alors qu'elle s'était immobilisée, une frite dans la bouche.

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Demanda-t-elle finalement.

_**\- Tu vas sérieusement manger tout ça ?**_ Questionna Lena, un sourire au coin des lèvres, mais l'expression néanmoins étonnée.

_**\- Bien sûr ! Je meurs de faim ! J'ai pas mangé depuis…**_ Kara leva les yeux un instant, pensive.

_**\- 1h ? **_Se moqua sa jumelle.

_**\- 2 !**_ Balança-t-elle à Supergirl.

_**\- Oh mon dieu, mais c'est inhumain, comment as-tu fait pour survivre aussi longtemps sans manger ?! **_S'affola faussement Keira.

_**\- Je te jure que si je n'aimais pas autant la nourriture, je t'aurais balancé mon plateau en pleine tronche,**_ ronchonna la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- Tu veux dire, TES plateaux,**_ rectifia ironiquement Sam.

Toutes le monde se mit à rire, Kara rigolant faussement, entraînant une autre vague de plaisanterie.

_**\- Mais comment tu t'es débrouillé ? T'as trente-six-mille goûters sur toi d'habitude, **_reprit Keira.

_**\- J'en ai oublié la moitié à la maison,**_ pleurnicha la chouchoute de madame Miller. _**Du coup j'avais rien mangé depuis 18h !**_

_**\- Oh tu sais, s'il n'y a que ça, **_commença la pompom girl. _**Je connais quelqu'un que ça n'aurait pas dérangé de te servir de quatre-heures, **_sourit-elle à pleines dents.

Lena qui buvait au goulot de sa bouteille, s'étouffa immédiatement avec sa boisson devant le sous-entendu de sa meilleure amie. Keira elle fronça immédiatement ses sourcils, fixant le visage de Sam qui se trouvait face à elle. 2 allusions de ce genre en moins d'une heure et elles semblaient toujours toucher les deux mêmes personnes, soit : Lena et Kara. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle ait une conversation avec Luthor. Kara de son côté semblait encore une fois, ne pas avoir saisi le sous-entendu. Elle se contentait de demander à Lena si tout allait bien, l'air inquiet, alors que la jeune Luthor hochait frénétiquement la tête, le regard dirigé vers le bas, incapable de regarder la blonde à lunettes dans les yeux, alors que ses joues étaient rouges pivoines.

_**\- Eh bah alors Lulu, ce ne sont pas des manières digne d'une grande dame, **_ricana Sam.

Celle-ci lui envoya un regard meurtrier, son haut blanc et noir taché de thé glacé et elle se leva brusquement, le corps tendu, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Kara se leva à sa suite, sentant bien la soudaine tension dans le corps de son amie, mais une main l'agrippa au niveau du bras et l'obligea à se rassoir.

_**\- Laisse, j'y vais,**_ commenta sa soeur, alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers les toilettes.

La blonde à lunettes suivit le trajet de sa jumelle, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse derrière la porte.

_**\- Il vient de se passer quoi là ?**_ Demanda Kara, perplexe, elle n'avait absolument rien suivi.

Sam s'accouda à la table, posant son menton dans sa main et fixa la seule blonde qui restait, avec un air consterné. Comment la jeune femme n'avait-elle pas pu saisir cette allusion pourtant plus que parlante de son point de vue ?

_**\- Si je viens à mourir dans les jours qui suivent, merci de signaler que je préfère être incinéré**_, lâcha Sam, blasé, alors que Kara comprenait de moins en moins.

Génial, alors si elle comprenait bien, elle devait tenter de caser une brune butée au trouble émotionnel certain, avec une blonde lumineusement stupide et naïve. Parfait, c'était parfait...

•••

Respirant rapidement, les membres tremblants, Lena s'enfonça immédiatement dans les toilettes et fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. S'avançant directement jusqu'au lavabo, la brune alluma le robinet et se passa tout de suite de l'eau fraîche sur son visage encore brûlant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. La honte monumentale qu'elle venait de se taper devant tout le restaurant, ou le regard sombre que lui avait lancé Supergirl, qui contrairement à Kara, avait très bien compris l'allusion.

Elle allait tuer Sam ! Comment cette fille pouvait-elle passer de tellement adorable à incroyablement chiante, en si peu de temps ? Elle stressait déjà bien assez comme ça par rapport à Supergirl et maintenant, grâce à sa garce de meilleure amie, la footballeuse allait penser qu'elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, coucher avec sa jumelle ! C'était formidable ! Il ne manquerait plus que cette rumeur atteigne les oreilles de leur soeur aînée et elle serait définitivement foutue !

Un grincement venant de la porte lui indiqua qu'une personne venait de rentrer et elle se tendit automatiquement, positionnant son masque de Luthor sur les traits de son visage. Si elle devait retourner là-bas, ou affronter qui que ce soit, alors elle le ferait en tant que Luthor ! Elle se retourna le plus naturellement possible et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Supergirl.

Keira fixait la brune d'un air plutôt dur, les propos de Sam ayant allumé la sonnette d'alarme de son instinct de protection envers sa soeur. Lena resta immobile, le visage neutre, le dos droit et Supergirl savait pertinemment que toute cette attitude n'était qu'un leurre, un leurre pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Comment le savait-elle ? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'elle aurait agi de la même manière. Quelque part, les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient bien plus qu'elles ne pouvaient le penser au premier abord, se camouflant toutes deux derrière un masque d'assurance, dissimulant leurs peurs et leurs peines aux yeux du monde.

À ce dernier constat, Keira expira bruyamment, alors que Lena n'avait pas bougé, semblant attendre le premier coup avant de réagir :

_**\- Honnêtement, **_commença Supergirl. _**Je suis extrêmement impulsive, encore plus que Kara. Si je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici en premier lieu, c'était pour te casser la gueule, enfin, en quelque sorte.**_

Lena se tendit encore plus à ces mots, son visage se durcissant.

_**\- Et je me suis finalement rappelé certains détails. Heureusement pour toi que le chemin jusqu'ici a été semer de sales mioches qui m'ont ralenti, ça m'a donné le temps de mettre en place mes idées et je vais donc me contenter d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi.**_

La brune retint un ricanement : "_**Trop d'honneur**_", pensa-t-elle, son masque de poker face toujours sur son visage.

_**\- Quelques jours après votre "balade" en voiture,**_ commença-t-elle en mimant des guillemets. _**J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Kara. Elle m'a expliqué sa dispute avec notre soeur et j'avoue que j'en suis tombé des nues. **_

_**Depuis qu'on connaît Alex, jamais, je dis bien jamais, Kara ne s'est disputée avec elle. Elles sont extrêmement proches toutes les deux et sur le moment, quand elle m'a expliqué comment elle s'était énervée contre elle, j'ai pas compris. J'ai pas compris, puis elle a commencé à parler de toi et là, c'était juste magique. J'ai revu un sourire, qui avait disparu de son visage depuis longtemps.**_

_**Il était tellement lumineux et elle était tellement excitée de me parler de toi, c'était comme un bond en arrière. Cette nuit, j'ai retrouvé la Kara que j'avais perdue il y a quatre ans,**_ expliqua Supergirl avec un sourire heureux, les yeux pétillants, alors que Lena écoutait attentivement. _**Alors, je vais te poser une question simple. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de ma soeur ?**_

La jeune Luthor se raidit immédiatement à ces mots, bien trop semblables à ceux utilisés par Alex lors de leur dernière confrontation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de Kara ? Elle en avait bien une idée, mais celle-ci lui semblait idéologique et peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire à l'heure actuelle. Lena avait une certaine éloquence, doublée d'un charisme impressionnant, d'autant plus à son âge. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour exprimer ses sentiments. C'était quelque chose qu'on lui avait toujours appris à cacher, mais là, maintenant, elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait devoir se montrer convaincante, sinon Supergirl ne la louperait pas.

_**\- J'apprécie beaucoup ta soeur,**_ commença-t-elle enfin, essayant de contrôler au mieux sa voix qui voulait trembler à cause du stress. _**J'ai passé treize ans de ma vie, à vivre entouré de personnes plus hypocrites et égoïstes les uns que les autres. Je me suis exilé le plus loin possible de Métropolis, pour tenter d'échapper à mon nom de famille et cela n'a servi à rien. Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, je suis et resterai à jamais, la soeur du monstre qu'est Lex Luthor,**_ lâcha-t-elle avec une certaine colère. _**Et puis un jour, j'ai rencontré ta soeur et elle a été adorable, du début à la fin. Elle ne m'a jamais jugée. Elle ne traine pas avec moi pour mon argent ou ma "notoriété". Elle se fiche complètement de tous ses détails, qui semblent tellement importants aux yeux du monde et qui m'emprisonnent dans un rôle que je n'ai jamais demandé.**_

_**J'ai l'impression, qu'avec Kara, je peux être moi-même et c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'attends de Kara ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir rester dans sa lumière, aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de moi, **_termina-t-elle.

Les derniers mots prononcés, un silence s'abattit soudain dans la petite pièce, seulement dérangé par les bruits sourds de conversation de l'autre côté de la porte. Supergirl n'avait pas quitté la jeune Luthor des yeux, observant les expressions de son visage et surtout la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait de sa jumelle.

Plus les secondes défilaient sans réaction de la part de la blonde, plus Lena se sentait prête à exploser, tant la tension qui envahissait son corps était importante. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant stressé de sa vie et c'était tout bonnement ridicule ! Elle avait vécue des moments bien plus horribles que celui-là, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ? Ses pensées défilaient à la vitesse de l'éclair et alors qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'elle avait complètement foiré et que Supergirl allait sans doute la détester comme sa soeur aînée, la blonde lui jeta un petit sourire :

_**\- Ok Luthor, tu t'en sors pas trop mal sur ce coup-là. Maintenant, j'ai une dernière question : Est-ce que tu veux coucher avec ma soeur ?**_

Et là, Supergirl cru pendant un instant s'être retrouvée face à sa jumelle, tant la réaction de la brune lui faisait penser à Kara. Les joues soudainement rouge écarlate, les yeux écarquillés, l'agitation prenant son corps d'assaut, Lena ouvrait et refermait la bouche incapable de prononcer la moindre réponse. Et là, pour la première fois, Keira voyait au-delà des apparences. Ce n'était plus Lena Luthor qu'elle avait face à elle, mais Lena, juste Lena et cette personne, Kara l'avait vu depuis le début.

_**\- Euh- Je- C'est- Euh-**_

_**\- Ok, ok, ok,**_ sourit Supergirl, étrangement détendu face à sa dernière révélation, alors que la réaction de la jeune Luthor en révélait plus, qu'un simple oui. _**Tu sais quoi, oublie cette question ! Mes oreilles ne sont pas prêtes à entendre la réponse.**_

Lena se détourna immédiatement de Keira, se mordant la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang tant elle se sentait pitoyable d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Elle avait été surprise. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que Supergirl serait aussi directe et elle avait eu tort ! Maintenant, tout était foutu et-

_**\- Bon, ce fut très enrichissant tout ça, **_déclara Keira. _**Inutile de t'agacer Luthor, **_sourit la blonde en sentant à quelque point la brune était sur les nerfs. _**Tu as passé le test.**_

L'héritière de LuthorCorp se retourna immédiatement à ses mots, pensant avoir mal compris.

_**\- Allons fait pas ces yeux là, je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. J'ai bien vu que tu tenais vraiment à Kara et j'ai bien vu comment elle est à tes côtés et j'en demande pas plus. Du moins… Pour le moment…**_ Ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement. Maintenant, retournons à table avant qu'elles finissent par croire que je t'ai mangé.

Elle s'approcha de la porte, alors que Lena n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

_**\- Enfin, même si on sait toutes les deux, que tu préférais être manger par une autre Danvers,**_ ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Keira, avec un sourire en coins.

Lena détourna aussitôt le visage, de nouveau extrêmement gênée alors que Supergirl éclatait de rire.

_**\- Mince, je crois que Sam déteint sur moi !**_ Rigola la blonde à gorge déployée.

_**\- Pour mon plus grand malheur, **_réussit à pester Lena entre ses dents, qui ne fit qu'augmenter le volume sonore du rire de la footballeuse.

_**\- Oh, une dernière chose Luthor,**_ ajouta Keira, le visage de nouveau sérieux. _**Si tu fais souffrir ma soeur, tu vas regretter d'avoir passé ce test. Maintenant, on peut y aller ! Kara a intérêt à m'avoir laissé à manger !**_

Et avant même que Lena puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Supergirl était parti, la laissant seule dans les toilettes. Se passant une main lasse sur le visage, elle se sentit vidée de cette petite confrontation, mais étonnamment satisfaite. Keira, sans doute la personne la plus importante pour Kara, lui laissait une chance et honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais espéré qu'un tel moment puisse se produire et pourtant, c'était le cas. C'est alors avec un air fatigué sur le visage, mais étrangement sereine, qu'elle sortit à son tour et retourna auprès des filles, qui riaient bruyamment et acclamaient son retour avec enthousiasme, laissant la soirée se dérouler dans la joie et les rires.

•••

**Vendredi 18 Octobre, Stade de Foot, Midvale** **: **

Le stade semblait déjà en ébullition alors que celui-ci était encore à peine rempli. Les supporters chantaient à tue-tête ou hurlaient la devise de leur équipe, qui effectuait aujourd'hui un match à domicile. Les DC Heroes avaient donc l'avantage du terrain ce soir et ils se devaient de tout donner, pour reconquérir la confiance de leurs fans, alors qu'ils avaient pitoyablement perdu leurs deux derniers matchs, leur débâcle contre les Grizzlies, les ayant perturbé pendant plusieurs semaines.

Se garant comme elle le pouvait, Lena sortit de sa voiture et commençait à suivre la foule de citoyens qui se dirigeait vers le stade et s'arrêtait de temps en temps devant les stands montés pour l'occasion. L'odeur de nourriture frit était omniprésente et la brune se demandait bien comment elle avait pu finir par apprécier ces vendredis soir de match, qui était très loin de l'ambiance snob dont elle avait l'habitude.

Slalomant difficilement entre les gens qui s'arrêtaient acheter toute sorte de malbouffe, elle allait enfin sortir du mini-marché improvisé, quand un poids s'écrasa soudainement sur son dos et faillit la faire tomber face contre terre. La brune s'apprêtait à pousser une gueulante, dont son attaquant surprise se souviendrait un moment, mais s'immobilisa net lorsqu'un souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille, suivi par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_**\- Hey !**_ Sourit joyeusement Kara, alors qu'elle était maintenant perchée sur le dos de son amie, tel un koala à une branche. _**Dit donc, je pensais pas que tu tiendrais le coup face à mon attaque surprise,**_ rit la blonde.

Lena resta sans voix quelques secondes, son cerveau ayant des difficultés à traiter toutes les sensations que son corps lui envoyait. D'abord l'adrénaline de sa soudaine surprise, puis sa colère bref se transformant vite en joie et enfin la sensation de chaleur qui envahissait tout son être, alors qu'elle était très consciente du corps collé au sien. Le rire éclatant de la blonde résonnait dans ses oreilles, son souffle chaud s'échouant sur sa nuque ou sa joue, lui provoquant d'infini frisson et toujours plus de chaleur. Se raclant la gorge pour essayer de se recomposer, Lena répondit enfin, les joues rouges :

_**\- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu m'as sauté dessus, malgré le fait que tu pensais que je m'écraserais par terre, **_ironisa la brune.

_**\- Hahaha, qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'aime bien tenter Lady Luck ! Je suis contente de t'avoir croisé ! On s'est pas vu de la journée aujourd'hui, **_bouda le koala.

_**\- Je serais heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec toi pour rattraper le temps perdu,**_ sourit la jeune Luthor. _**Mais je préférais que tu descendes de mon dos avant.**_

_**\- Et si je dis non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ Taquina Kara, qui fit apparaître encore plus de frisson sur la peau de la jeune femme.

_**\- Eh bien,**_ commença Lena, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. _**J'imagine que je ne te proposerais pas te t'offrir un hot dog ou tout autre chose qui se mange.**_

La brune eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, que le poids sur son dos s'enleva immédiatement et qu'en moins d'un battement de paupière, elle se retrouvait face à une Kara tout sourire.

_**\- On s'arrête à quel stand ?!**_ Demanda joyeusement la blonde.

Lena éclat de rire. Elle n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi enchantée par la nourriture, enfin, la malbouffe était un meilleur terme selon la brune.

_**\- Celui que tu veux, **_lança affectueusement Lena.

Kara sursauta de joie telle une enfant et tourna sur elle-même avisant les nombreux stands autour d'elles. Cette réaction agrandit le sourire de son amie, de plus en plus charmée par son caractère adorable. La pile électrique s'arrêta finalement de bouger, son regard ayant accroché une pancarte qui lui faisait de l'oeil.

_**\- Je veux manger un chinois !**_ lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme, alors qu'elle entremêlait son bras avec celui de son amie et l'entraînait avec allégresse en direction du stand qui avait attiré son attention.

_**\- Tu veux manger, un chinois ?**_ Reprit Lena, un sourcil haussé et un petit sourire en coin.

_**\- Tu m'as très bien comprise ! **_Rit Kara. _**Il n'y a rien de meilleur que les raviolis chinois !**_

Lena se laissa entraîner avec plaisir, se laissant envahir par la joie communicative de sa voisine, alors qu'elles arrivaient enfin devant le stand. Kara salua radieusement le marchand qui lui rendit agréablement son sourire. La blonde parcourut des yeux tout l'étalage à une vitesse folle, les lèvres pincées, une expression de dilemme semblant s'installer sur son joli visage.

_**\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre ? **_Sourit Lena.

_**\- Je saiiis paaaaaaaaas,**_ gémit-elle. _**Ceux-là ont l'air trop bons ! et ceux-là je les l'adore, mais eux c'est mes préférés, mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer ceux-là et-**_

_**\- Ok, ok, ok,**_ l'arrêta la jeune Luthor en rigolant. _**On va vous prendre un échantillon de chaque, **_commanda Lena avec un rire.

Le marchand s'exécuta immédiatement, lui aussi rigolant devant l'enthousiasme qu'avait la blonde devant sa nourriture.

_**\- Leeeeeeee, t'es pas obligé de faire ça, ça va te couter un bras !**_ Se lamenta la blonde.

Lena sourit devant le diminutif et la réaction de son amie.

_**\- Kara, je suis une Luthor, ce ne sont pas quelques raviolis qui vont me mettre sur la paille.**_

_**\- Mais j'ai pas envie de profiter de ton argent !**_

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit. Décidément, il n'y avait pas deux personnes comme Kara Danvers.

_**\- Je le sais bien Kara et je te les offre avec plaisir.**_

_**\- Allez, tenez pour vous mademoiselle, **_intervint le marchand, en donnant la nourriture à Kara qui l'attrapa avec un grand sourire et le remercia avec enthousiasme. _**Tant d'euphorie pour la cuisine ça fait plaisir ! Allez, je vous fais dix pourcents ! Et vous devez me promettre de continuer à rayonner ainsi !**_ Rit le monsieur.

Kara le remercia chaleureusement, lui promettant que pour des raviolis elle serait prête à tout. Les deux rires allègrement alors que Lena payait avec le sourire et c'est toutes heureuses, qu'elles quittèrent enfin l'étalage.

_**\- Au fait,**_ commença Lena, alors que Kara était déjà en train de savourer son mets, la brune ayant poliment refusé quand elle lui avait demandé si elle en voulait. _**Tu es venu toute seule ?**_

À cette question, la blonde s'immobilisa immédiatement, la bouche encore pleine de raviolis. Elle écarquilla les yeux, avala difficilement sa nourriture avant d'enfin ajouter :

_**\- J'ai oublié Winnnnnnnnn !**_ Se blâma Kara.

Et comme si la brune avait appuyé sur un bouton, la soeur de Supergirl s'activa en vitesse, saisissant la main de sa voisine et la tirant avec elle vers le stade déjà bien rempli, où le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Si Kara continuait d'oublier Winn au profit de Lena, celui-ci allait vraiment finir par se vexer !

•••

Lena devait avouer qu'à force de regarder les matchs des DC Heroes depuis que Sam l'entraînait presque de force, elle avait fini par en apprécier ces moments. L'atmosphère euphorique, rendu possible par l'unification d'une même passion des supporters, était tellement communicative. La brune n'avait jamais vu autant d'énergie au même endroit, mais ça, c'était avant de suivre un match accompagné de Kara et Winn.

Les deux piles électriques déjà bien énergique en temps normal, semblaient comme gonflé à bloc lorsque le match avait débuté. Vêtu de leur propre maillot de foot, Kara portant sans aucun doute celui de sa soeur, Ils sautaient, criaient de partout et tout le temps, brandissant une banderole qui criait leur amour pour Supergirl. À eux seuls, ils devaient dépenser plus d'énergie que le stade entier, incluant bien évidemment les joueurs et les pompom girl.

Si elle pouvait encore avoir des doutes, alors maintenant la brune en était sûre, Kara était plus que fière de sa soeur. Son regard pétillant et son langage corporel ne mentait pas, tout son comportement prouvait à quel point elle était fière et aimait Supergirl plus que tout et à ce moment là, Lena trouva ça dommage. Dommage que ce monde d'égoïstes et d'hypocrites dans lequel ils vivaient, empêchait les deux jumelles de se côtoyer comme elles le voulaient.

Au début, Lena devait se l'avouer, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Keira évitait sa soeur le plus possible lorsqu'elles étaient au lycée. Elle trouvait ça même plutôt cruelle, s'étant bien rendu compte, dès ses premières rencontres avec Kara, que ce comportement blessait la blonde à lunettes plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Puis, Lena s'était rapprochée de Kara et à ce moment là, tout était devenu clair pour elle.

Supergirl ne l'évitait pas par envie, mais par amour, voulant éviter à sa soeur de subir l'attention malsaine de toutes les groupies qui lui couraient sans cesse après. De plus, elle était persuadée que de voir une personne si proche de Supergirl, pouvait rendre les plus fanatiques de ses fans, jaloux et donc potentiellement dangereux pour la chouchoute de madame Miller.

Oui, maintenant, elle comprenait la footballeuse que trop bien… Parce qu'en réalité, elle employait elle-même cette méthode. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Lena passerait tout le temps qu'il lui était possible avec Kara. Cependant, les gens qui tournaient sans cesse autour de l'héritière de LuthorCorp, étaient encore plus dérangés que les groupies sans cervelle de Supergirl et elle n'avait aucunement l'envie que ses gens ne se rendent compte de L'importance qu'avait Kara pour elle. Alors elle l'évitait le plus possible, sans même que la blonde à lunettes ne s'en rende compte... Et elles ne se rencontraient quasiment que lorsqu'elles étaient seules, trainant que très rarement ensemble lorsqu'elles étaient entourées de lycéens.

Le son de sifflet final sortit soudainement Lena de ses pensées, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait du loupé une bonne partie de la fin du match. Le cri de joie des deux piles électriques à ses côtés ne pouvait mentir, ils avaient sans conteste gagné ! Supergirl s'était montré particulièrement en forme semble-t-il et cela avait rassuré les supporters, qui ne reconnaissaient plus leur joueuse préférée depuis quelque temps.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Kara et Winn l'entrainait déjà dans les marches des gradins, se rapprochant à une vitesse folle du terrain, où Keira et ses coéquipiers se félicitaient joyeusement pour ce match incroyable. Tout comme pour le premier jeu de la saison, Kara s'arrêta aux abords de la pelouse, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne le faisait pas par timidité, mais simplement parce qu'elle laissait sa soeur savourer ce moment avec ses camarades.

Une fois la joie quelque peu retombée, Keira examina immédiatement le tour du terrain, cherchant un regard bleu qu'elle trouva bien vite. S'excusant auprès des joueurs de son équipe, la capitaine s'avança vers la blonde à lunettes. Une fois que celle-ci se rendit compte que sa jumelle s'approchait vers eux en trottinant, Kara s'échappa immédiatement de la conversation qu'elle avait avec Winn et Lena, les laissant en plan, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers sa soeur, avant de lui sauter dessus avec joie.

Comme la première fois, Keira s'écrasa sur le sol, toujours autant surprise par la force que pouvait utiliser sa soeur et se mit à rire alors que celle-ci se perdait dans un discours de félicitation et à quel point elle pouvait être fière d'elle et ce avec une vitesse incroyable.

Lena et Winn se mirent à sourire en apercevant la complicité évidente des deux soeurs et attendirent qu'elles viennent vers eux, alors que Kara parlait de quelque chose à Keira, avec un air excité.

_**\- Alors Luthor, pas trop fatigué d'avoir dû te coltiner ses deux piles électriques ?**_ Rit Supergirl alors qu'ils étaient enfin tous les quatre réunis.

_**\- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu tenir encore longtemps, **_sourit Lena.

_**\- Rhooo ça va, on n'est pas si épuisant, **_lâcha Winn.

_**\- Sûr, vous êtes encore pire !**_ Se moqua Keira, son casque à la main appuyé sur sa hanche.

_**\- Bon peu importe ! On va fêter ça ?! **_S'enthousiasma Kara.

Supergirl se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, hésitante avant de dire à sa soeur avec un air désolé :

_**\- Je- Euh, on va fêter ça chez Oliver, désolé. J'ai vraiment merdé ces derniers temps et j'ai vraiment besoin de montrer à mon équipe que je suis présente.**_

Les épaules de Kara s'affaissèrent immédiatement, son sourire lumineux devenant plus terne, avant de n'être plus qu'un petit sourire triste.

_**\- Je comprends, c'est pas grave.**_

Un petit silence gênant s'installa, chacun ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour briser la glace qui s'était soudainement installée. Finalement, à la surprise de tous, Kara retrouva sa joie brutalement et s'exclama avec détermination et enthousiasme :

_**\- Bien, alors va te laver et on va là-bas tous ensemble !**_

_**\- Tu- **_Commença Keira, ses sourcils arqués de surprise. _**Tu veux venir ?**_

_**\- Eh bien…**_ _**Pas tellement,**_ ajouta Kara timidement. _**Mais je veux fêter la victoire avec toi ! Alors tu n'iras nulle part sans moi !**_

Keira resta sans voix un moment. Emmener Kara avec elle à une fête, était en totale contradiction avec le comportement qu'elles utilisaient toutes les deux lorsqu'elles étaient au lycée. Supergirl avait toujours proposé à sa soeur de venir avec elle lors de ce genre de fête, sachant très bien que celle-ci refuserait toujours, mais aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui avait décidé de venir. Une certaine inquiétude l'avait envahi, mais celle-ci n'était rien à côté de la joie débordante qui avait suivi.

_**\- Si tu viens, y'a de grande chance pour que tout le monde apprenne enfin que j'ai une soeur jumelle, **_lâcha Supergirl, voulant être certaine du choix de sa soeur. _**Et tu sais bien que c'est en contradiction avec tout ce qu'on a fait jusque-là.**_

_**\- Je sais. Mais… J'ai plus envie de me cacher. Il est temps que le monde apprenne que Supergirl n'est que la numéro deux et qu'ils rencontrent enfin la number one ! **_Lança Kara, les mains sur les hanches, la posture fière, alors que les trois individus près d'elle se mettaient à rire.

Supergirl l'a pris finalement dans ses bras, dans un câlin serré, la joie ayant finalement chassé toute son inquiétude. Elle était d'accord avec la blonde à lunettes. Aujourd'hui, le monde allait apprendre l'existence de la meilleure personne que cette terre n'ait portée.

•••

**Vendredi 18 Octobre, Manoir Queen, Midvale** **: **

Lena, debout, immobile, fixait un point invisible sur sa voiture, mordillant l'une de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment foutue. En ce moment, la brune préférait être au beau milieu d'une des "fêtes" de sa mère, plutôt que de devoir expliquer comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Elle appréciait énormément Kara, vraiment beaucoup… Mais elle n'avait jamais autant stressé de sa vie, que depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

Elle entendit soudainement des bruits de pas derrière elle, alors qu'elle pouvait encore entendre au loin la musique provenant du manoir Queen. La présence se stoppa à ses côtés et quand elle avisa la silhouette étrangement trempée de Supergirl, elle se tendit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Un silence extrêmement lourd s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, alors que Keira aperçut ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la voiture de l'héritière de LuthorCorp. La footballeuse cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et observa son gobelet de jus de fruits qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle le porta alors à son nez, essayant de savoir si quelqu'un avait glissé de l'alcool à l'intérieur à son insu, mais non. Regardant une dernière fois dans le véhicule, elle se mit finalement à rire nerveusement, alors qu'elle comprenait que ce n'était pas un mirage.

_**\- Luthor…**_ Grogna Supergirl, avec un sourire peu aimable sur le visage qui n'annonçait rien de bon. _**Je peux savoir pourquoi ma soeur dort sur la banquette arrière de ta voiture…. En soutien-gorge ?**_

Lena qui avait quasiment arrêté de respirer depuis l'arrivée de Supergirl, expira finalement bruyamment, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse. Enfin si, peut-être il a quelques minutes de cela, mais ce n'était pas du tout le même genre de stress… Se tournant prestement vers la blonde à ses côtés, elle lui envoya un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus tendu et commença :

_**\- Je peux absolument tout t'expliquer.**_

_**\- Parfait, alors j'attends,**_ sourit Keira, son sourire tellement forcé que ça lui faisait mal à la mâchoire et qu'elle écrasait impitoyablement son verre en plastique.

_**\- Ok… Alors…**_

•••

_****Flashback 2h plus tôt****_

_**\- Kara ?** S'étonna grandement Mike, alors qu'il apercevait la soeur de Supergirl, qui semblait complètement perdu au milieu de toute cette fête. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_

_**\- Oh Mike,** sourit Kara, heureuse de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. **Eh bien, je suis arrivée avec Lena, Winn et Keira et…. Je sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais- Bah je les ai un peu perdus,** rit-elle nerveusement._

_**\- Je vois ça, **rigola le brun. **Je te sers un verre ?** Demanda-t-il gentiment._

_**\- Euh, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une très bonne idée.**_

_**\- Allez !** L'encouragea le footballeur. **C'est la première fois que je te vois en soirée et puis, on a gagné ! Faut fêter ça !**_

_La blonde à lunettes se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante. Elle observa un peu les alentours, se rendant compte qu'elle était non loin de la cuisine et qu'elle ne connaissait absolument personne. Finalement, elle reporta son attention vers le brun qui lui souriait pour l'encourager, puis elle reprit :_

_**\- Ok, un verre ça fait de mal à personne,** plaisanta-t-elle._

_**\- Cool ! Viens, je vais te servir.**_

_Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, tout aussi blindé de monde que les autres pièces et Mike servit un simple verre de bière à la blonde. Ils discutèrent gentiment de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à qu'un des coéquipiers du footballeur se pointe et ne veuille entraîner le brun dans un jeu à boire. Mike refusa poliment, ne voulant pas laisser la blonde à lunettes seule, alors que tout le monde lui lançait de plus en plus de regards insistants, commençant sans doute à faire un léger rapprochement avec Supergirl. Son camarade insista et lorsque Kara comprit que Mike se retenait pour elle, elle lui dit gentiment d'aller jouer._

_**\- T'as qu'à jouer avec nous,** lui proposa-t-il._

_**\- Moi ?** Rigola la blonde. **Tu veux me proposer de participer à un jeu à boire ? Tu dois vraiment être suicidaire, si ma soeur apprend ça, elle va te tuer.**_

_Le footballeur rigola aussi, imaginant parfaitement la scène._

_**\- Tu veux jouer à quoi Carl ?** Lui demanda-t-il de préciser._

_**\- L'étoile ! Il y a Yann qui participe aussi.**_

_**\- Parfait. Écoute, t'as qu'à jouer avec nous et à la place de l'alcool, on te mettra du jus de fruits, si tu veux. Ta soeur passe toujours par la cuisine à un moment ou un autre, elle va bien finir par te retrouver.**_

_Kara hésita un moment, mais elle avait moyennement envie d'attendre comme une idiote ou de s'enfoncer dans la foule pour rechercher ses amis._

_**\- Ok,** sourit-elle. **C'est quoi le principe ? **_

_**\- Alors,** commença Mike, souriant. **C'est simple, on va disposer un verre avec de l'alcool assez fort au milieu. On est quatre à jouer, toi, Carl, Yann et Moi. On va chacun disposer de 6 verres qu'on va placer à la suite, en prolongation du verre centrale. Dedans on met de la bière généralement, mais pour les tiens on va mettre du jus d'orange. Le but, ça sera qu'au top départ, tu bois tes verres à la suite le plus vite possible. Celui qui arrive au verre central et qui le boit, à gagner. T'as tout compris ?**_

_**\- Oui, sans problème, mais du coup, si j'arrive au milieu avant vous, je vais quand même boire de l'alcool,** signala Kara. **De l'alcool fort.**_

_**\- T'inquiète blondie !** Lança le nouvel arrivant, Yann sans doute. **T'as aucune chance contre trois hommes,** sourit-il d'un air arrogant._

_Attendez, elle avait bien compris là ? Ce type jouait-il vraiment avec sa soeur ? Non parce que macho comme il semblait l'être, il n'aurait pas fait long feu si Keira l'avait entendu dire ce genre de choses._

_**\- Ok, quand est-ce qu'on commence ?** Sourit Kara d'un air crispé. Il était tant qu'elle remet cet abrutit à sa place._

•••

_Lena soupira d'agacement. Elle était à peine arrivée qu'elle s'était fait accaparer par un groupe de personnes plus stupides et fausses les unes que les autres et de ce fait, elle en avait perdu ses compagnons de voyage. Cela faisait près de dix minutes déjà qu'elle cherchait et impossible de tomber sur Winn, Keira ou Kara. _

_Elle joua des cordes pour passer à travers la foule de lycéens dont la moitié était déjà bien imbibé et réussi enfin à passer au salon principal, ou elle remarqua Keira en compagnie de certains de ses coéquipiers. S'avançant vers elle, la brune l'interpella et lui demanda si elle avait vu Kara et Winn :_

_**\- Winn est parti avec Barry y'a quelques minutes, je sais pas où il est maintenant, quant à Kara, elle n'était pas avec toi ? **Questionna Supergirl en fronçant soudainement des sourcils._

_**\- Non, j'ai été quelque peu kidnappé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était encore avec Winn.**_

_**\- J'ai vu Winn et elle n'était pas avec lui.**_

_Les deux filles se regardèrent avec un air entendu, semblant toutes les deux quelque peu inquiètes de ce qu'avait pu devenir Kara. La blonde s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et c'est donc toutes les deux qu'elles partirent à la recherche de la soeur de Supergirl. Cela faisait bien vingt bonnes minutes qu'elles cherchaient, les deux filles avaient fini par croiser Winn et Barry, tous deux bien alcoolisés et c'est de plus en plus inquiètes qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la deuxième partie de la maison._

_**\- BOIS, BOIS, BOIS, BOIS, BOIS, BOIS,** scanda, un ensemble de lycées postés en masse autour d'une table de la cuisine._

_Curieuse, les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de la petite foule, écartant plusieurs d'entre eux pour voir ce qu'ils se passaient et à peine purent-elles observer le spectacle, que leur mâchoire se décrocha. _

_**\- YESSSSSSS ! **Hurla la foule, alors que Kara venait de boire cul sec, le contenu du gobelet au milieu de leur étoile._

_**\- Dans tes dents le macho ! Ça fait quatre fois de suite ! **S'exclama la blonde en levant trois doigts au niveau du visage de Yann, qui la regardait d'un air dégoûté._

_Kara regarda ses trois doigts levés, faisant une moue concentrée alors qu'elle en levait un de plus, puis en rabaissa un de moins. Ça faisait combien quatre déjà ? Laissant tomber, elle haussa des épaules et s'agrippa soudainement au bras de Mike, tout sourire :_

_**\- On rejoue ?!** S'enthousiasma-t-elle, alors que celui-ci éclata de rire._

_**\- Écoute, je crois que t'es déjà assez imbibée comme ça, si ta soeur me vois, elle va me tuer.**_

_**\- Trop tard…** Lâcha hargneusement Supergirl._

_Mike redressa immédiatement des épaules, un long frisson le parcourant, alors qu'il se retournait lentement vers la voix au ton dangereux._

_**\- Captain !** Sourit-il innocemment. **Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois !** Rit-il nerveusement, alors que Keira le tuait presque du regard et que Lena n'était pas en reste, n'appréciant clairement pas que Kara soit cramponnée à lui de la sorte._

_Alors que Supergirl semblait sur le point de sauter sur le brun, Kara s'anima de nouveau alors qu'elle remarqua la brune au côté de sa soeur._

_**\- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !** Cria-t-elle joyeusement, avant de lâcher Mike, d'effectuer quelques pas mal assuré et de s'effondrer dans les bras de Lena, qui la rattrapa par pur réflexe._

_**\- Toi, tu gardes ma soeur,** ordonna Keira à la brune à ses côtés. **Toi,** fit-elle en pointant Mike du doigt. **T'es mort.**_

_**\- Je crois que c'est le moment de s'éclipser,** lâcha Mike, avant de s'échapper le plus vite possible, poursuivit par une Supergirl en colère._

_La foule éclata de rire en observant la course-poursuite entre les deux footballeurs qui s'échappèrent bien vite de la pièce. Lena de son côté avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'action sentant déroulée à une vitesse folle._

_**\- Leeeeee,** murmura soudainement Kara, pendue à son cou, son souffle chaud percutant sa joue droite, bien trop près de ses lèvres à son goût. **Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'adorais ton parfum ?**_

_Lena ferma immédiatement les yeux, tentant de réprimer toutes les sensations que le corps et le souffle de la blonde provoquaient en elle et les pensées peu catholiques qu'elle avait en ce moment même._

•••

_Installée dans un des canapés du second salon, Lena soupira d'un air blasé, alors qu'elle avisa Kara, Barry et Winn rigoler avec force, comme seul les bourrés pouvaient le faire. Un rien les faisaient rire et la brune commençait réellement à regretter d'être venue à cette stupide soirée. _

_Elle avait croisé Iris plus tôt, celle-ci veillait sur Barry et Winn, mais quand elle avait reçu un appel de son père, la jeune femme s'était excusée auprès de Lena et lui avait gentiment demandé de surveiller les deux énergumènes pour elles pendant quelques minutes et depuis, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles._

_**\- Tiens, t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin, **ricana soudainement Sam, tendant un verre à sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'elle, observant avec hilarités les trois bourrés._

_**\- Non merci, **râla la brune. **Je conduis et je dois surveiller ces trois-là.**_

_**\- Bien, je te le bois alors, ça fera rien qu'une personne de plus à surveiller,** rit la pompom girl, en buvant son verre cul sec._

_**\- Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas déjà bourré, **ricana Lena sans joie._

_**\- Dis donc miss Luthor quelle grincheuse vous faites ce soir, ne me dit pas que tu m'en veux encore pour ce qui s'est passé au B.B.B hier soir ?**_

_**\- Je devrais,** répondit Lena, en tournant enfin la tête vers son amie._

_**\- Non ! Tu n'as pas à le faire, parce que tout s'est bien passé entre toi et Dany ! Donc, tu n'as pas à me faire la gueule.**_

_**\- Ce n'est pas grâce à toi, **lâcha-t-elle ironiquement, en reportant son attention sur les trois autres._

_Se redressant immédiatement, faisant sursauter Sam à ses côtés, la brune pesta quand elle avisa le canapé seulement occupé par Winn, qui dormait étalé de tout son long, la bave dégoulinant sur l'accoudoir._

_**\- Charmant,** ricana Sam, en prenant une photo._

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des photos ! On a perdu Barry et Kara ! **S'agaça la brune._

_**\- TU as perdu,** indiqua Sam. **Est-ce que j'ai une tête de chaperon ?**_

_**\- TU viens avec moi !** Râla Lena, alors qu'elle embarquait sa meilleure amie de force, pour tenter de retrouver les deux idiots._

_Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre._

•••

_**\- Arrête toi Wood, je te promets que si je t'attrape t'es un homme mort !**_

_**\- Et t'espères vraiment que je m'arrête avec ce que tu me dis ?!** Lâcha le brun, qui slalomait entre les invités et sautait par-dessus le mobilier sur son chemin._

_La course-poursuite s'était déroulée dans presque toutes les pièces du manoir et jamais la blonde n'avait lâché l'affaire. Mike regarda en arrière et s'empressa d'accélérer quand il remarqua que Supergirl le rattrapait presque. Essoufflé, il passa par-dessus une table, mettant un obstacle entre lui et la blonde en furie. Celle-ci se stoppa devant la table, le regard noir. Dès qu'elle faisait un pas de côté pour contourner l'obstacle, Mike allait à l'opposé, les laissant bloquer. Ils firent une petite pause, chacun profitant de cette accalmie pour reprendre leur souffle._

_**\- Tu sais, pour ma défense, la bourrer n'était pas du tout mon intention, au contraire même !**_

_**\- J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu dis Wood !**_

_**\- Non mais sérieusement ! Je m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'elle ait une descente pareille ! Elle nous a tous rétamé ! Et je pensais pas non plus qu'au bout d'un seul verre, elle finirait complètement éméchée. Finalement, elle a voulu continuer et comme elle était déjà quelque peu bourrée, je me suis dit, quitte à ce que tu me tuer, autant m'amuser avant,** expliqua-t-il._

_**\- Alors ça, ça ne t'aide pas du tout !** Grogna Supergirl._

_Ni une, ni deux, la blonde passa directement par-dessus la table, ce qui surprit Mike, qui ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise, avant de reprendre ses jambes à son cou, redémarrant leur jeu du chat et de la souris._

•••

_Lena ferma les yeux, irritée. Elle avait quitté des yeux les énergumènes que quelques minutes et deux d'entre eux en avaient profité pour se faire la malle… C'était encore pire que de surveiller des gosses ! Elle en avait marre, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle cherchait, mais tout ce monde qui l'entourait et cette musique, lui causait un mal de crâne épouvantable._

_**\- C'est pas vrai…** lâcha Sam, ébahie, regardant un point derrière Lena._

_**\- Quoi ?** Grogna la brune, de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur._

_**\- Retourne-toi et ouvre tes oreilles ! **Lui ordonna la châtain, en saisissant les épaules de sa meilleure amie et la retournant de force._

_La jeune Luthor souffla, mais se laissa faire, sachant très bien qu'il était inutile de discuter quand la pompom girl avait décidé quelque chose._

_**\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir, autre que ces idiots qui se trémoussent en hurlant ?**_

_**\- Mais c'est toi l'idiote là ! Regarde la scène ! Et écoute sacrebleu !**_

_**\- Sacrebleu ?** Lâcha Lena en tournant son visage vers sa meilleure amie avec un sourire moqueur._

_Sam leva les yeux au ciel, s'empara du menton de son amie avec une main et l'obligea à regarder dans la bonne direction. Lena s'apprêtait à s'agacer, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la scène, où Barry et Kara semblaient donner un véritable show durant le karaoké, alors même qu'ils étaient complètement ivres. _

_Leurs paroles étaient hésitantes, leur pas encore plus, mais cela n'enlevait rien à leur performance, tous deux chantant et se trémoussant sur l'estrade avec une énergie communicative et un talent indéniable. La foule les encourageait à grands cris, mais Lena ne captait plus rien, son attention focalisée sur la voix magnifique de la blonde à lunettes et de ses pas de danse hasardeux mais hypnotisant à regarder._

_**\- Mince, si je n'étais pas autant en admiration Lulu, je te dirais d'arrêter de baver, mais… Merde ! Je la veux ! **S'excita soudainement la pompom girl._

_**\- Je te demande pardon ? **Réagit aussitôt Lena, les sourcils froncés._

_**\- Oh prends pas la mouche ! Je ne la veux pas comme ça, j'en ai déjà eu assez avec une soeur Danvers, pas la peine d'en prendre une deuxième,** ricana Sam._

_**\- Quoi ?!** Lâcha la brune abasourdie. **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?**_

_**\- Que j'arriverai à faire jouer Kara dans notre comédie musicale, même si pour ça je dois la faire boire avant chaque répétition et pendant la représentation !** Continua la pompom girl avec conviction._

_**\- Tu n'as pas du tout dit ça ! Et même si c'était le cas, prépare-toi à mourir salement si Supergirl apprend ça. Mais passons, retournons à ce que tu as dit avant !**_

_Sam allait répondre lorsqu'elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire monumental._

_**\- Tu devais pas la surveiller ? Non parce que si Supergirl apprend ÇA,** rigola immensément la châtain. **Je pense que ma mort sera bien douce comparé à la tienne !**_

_Lena fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas, puis Sam lui indiqua de regarder derrière elle, alors que la foule était soudainement en feu. Faisant ce que la pompom girl lui disait, la brune se retourna et sa mâchoire tomba pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. _

_Toujours sur scène, Kara et Barry avait fini par laisser tomber les micros…. Et leur tee-shirt aussi par la même occasion, laissant le garçon complètement torse nu sur scène et Kara… en soutien-gorge, alors qu'ils faisaient un véritable strip-tease. La brune resta bouche bée, complètement immobile, son cerveau pas du tout préparé à voir un tel spectacle, parce que oui, s'en était clairement un ! Kara était un puits à malbouffe, mangeant n'importe quoi en des quantités astronomiques et n'importe quand et pourtant elle n'avait jamais vu un corps qui lui semblait si parfait que le sien. Elle pensait avoir eu chaud tout à l'heure, eh bien ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant !_

_**\- LE PANTALON, LE PANTALON, LE PANTALON, LE PANTALON !** Criait la foule en délire._

_Ce simple mot réveilla soudainement Lena de sa transe, apercevant la blonde sur scène batailler avec sa ceinture. Comme si elle avait été électrocutée, la jeune Luthor s'activa immédiatement, s'enfonçant dans la foule pour tenter d'arrêter les deux imbibés avant qu'ils ne se donne encore plus en spectacle._

_Après une traversée épique, la brune se posta au pied de la scène, soulagé que Kara soit encore en train de se battre avec sa ceinture, ce qui n'était plus le cas de Barry, qui venait tout juste de balancer son pantalon au milieu de la foule, se faisant acclamer comme jamais._

_**\- KARA ! KARA !** Cria Lena pour interpeller la blonde._

_**\- LENA ! **Sautilla joyeusement Kara, son équilibre de plus en plus précaire. **MONTE ! C'est rigolo !** Éclata de rire chouchoute de madame Miller._

_**\- Bien sûr qu'elle va monter, elle va même t'aider à défaire ta ceinture,** ricana Sam._

_Lena tourna son attention vers la châtain, ne pensant pas qu'elle serait à ses côtés._

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!** Lâcha la jeune Luthor, sidérée._

_**\- Eh bah je film ça se voit pas ? non mais attend, t'as vu ce déhanché qu'elle nous fait ?! Je veux qu'elle m'apprenne ! Allons, soit pas aussi choqué, je t'en offrirais une copie pour ton anniversaire,** dit Sam en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil. **Oh, tu devrais te dépêcher, elle a vaincu le fermoir !** Rigola la châtain, sous le regard horrifié de son amie._

•••

_**\- Ok, je te propose une trêve,** lâcha Mike, essoufflé, ses mains sur ses genoux._

_**\- Même pas en rêve,** grogna Supergirl, pas dans un meilleur état._

_Les deux coureurs avaient fini par arriver sur une grande terrasse, ou de nombreux lycéens discutaient joyeusement, mais de façon bien moins excitée qu'à l'intérieur. Certains trempaient leurs pieds dans l'immense piscine creusée, alors que d'autres effectuaient plusieurs jeux dans la grande étendue verte. _

_**\- Allez sérieux, je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?**_

_**\- Mourir me paraît bien, **ricana la blonde, alors qu'elle se redressait._

_**\- T'es sans pitié,** gémit Mike, se redressant lui aussi avec difficulté, son point de côté l'empêchant de respirer correctement. **Tu veux m'attraper, parfait, mais si tu fais ça maintenant, on finit tous les deux à l'eau,** indiqua-t-il, en désignant la piscine derrière lui._

_Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que Supergirl bondissait littéralement sur lui, comme si elle avait été en plein match. Surpris, Mike n'eut le temps de réagir et il se prit la blonde de plein fouet, la force du placage les envoyant tous les deux dans le fond de la piscine, arrosant et surprenant les personnes aux alentours._

_**\- À moi ! Je me fais attaquer par une furie ! **Rigola Mike, alors qu'un véritable duel débutait dans l'eau, Supergirl tentant de le faire couler. **Bien, puisque tu emploies les grands moyens, tu ne me laisses pas le choix !**_

_Ni une ni deux, dès qu'il eut une ouverture, le brun passa ses doigts le long des côtes de son capitaine, essayant de la chatouiller du mieux qu'il put. La bataille aquatique dura pendant de longues minutes, accompagnés d'éclat de rire soudain de Supergirl qui résistait tant bien que mal aux chatouilles et des gémissement et de faux cris aiguës, de la part de Mike, qui s'amusait plus qu'autre chose._

_Complètement épuisés, ils sortirent finalement de la piscine, s'étalant de tout leur long, tels des étoiles de mer, sur le sol de la terrasse, dégoulinant de partout, le souffle complètement erratique. _

_**\- Hey, cette position va finir par devenir une habitude**, lança Mike sur le ton de la plaisanterie, en repensant à leur entraînement d'hier. **On fait un beau couple d'étoiles de mer,** finit-il en rigolant._

_**\- T'as de la chance que j'ai bien trop la flemme de bouger, sinon je te casserais bien les dents pour avoir mention le mot couple en nous désignant.**_

_**\- Hahaha !**_

_Ils restèrent là plusieurs minutes, les yeux fermés, reprenant leur souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix interrompt le repos de Keira :_

_**\- Supergirl, t'es là ? **Intervint la voix de James. **Mais… C'est qui, qui fait un strip-tease à l'intérieur alors ?**_

"_**PARDON ?!**_" _Pensa la blonde en ouvrant immédiatement les yeux._

•••

_Lena était brûlante et se demandait de plus en plus sérieusement si elle ne pouvait pas devenir une véritable torche humaine, tant la chaleur envahissait son corps. Lorsque la blonde avait enfin réussi à enlever la boucle de sa ceinture, Lena était tout de suite intervenue, grimpant sur scène, rendant la foule encore plus folle. Elle s'était de suite emparée du poignet de la blonde et de l'oreille du pauvre Barry et les avait traînés derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent enfin de scène sous les hurlements mécontents des spectateurs._

_Maintenant, Sam était introuvable. Elle tenait un Barry par le poignet du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour lui éviter de retourner sur scène comme il le voulait et Kara était complètement lovée contre elle, dans un câlin des plus serré, la veste de Lena comme seul vêtement sur le haut du corps, alors que son souffle chaud venant s'écraser sur la gorge de la jeune Luthor qui n'en pouvait plus._

_**\- Barry ? **Lança une voix plus qu'étonné. **Mais, mais où sont passés tes vêtements,** termina Iris, alors qu'elle se postait devant les trois individus, l'air complètement perdu._

_**\- Mes vêtements ?** Demanda Barry, trébuchant presque, mais sa meilleure amie eut le bon réflexe de le rattraper. **QUI A VU MES VÊTEMENTS ?! **Hurla-t-il soudainement._

_**\- LAAAAAAAAA,** hurla une voix hystérique dans la foule._

_**\- Ah, bah y sont là-bas,** sourit-il fier de lui, alors que les deux jeunes femmes encore sobre le regardaient, exaspérées._

_**\- Mais… **lâcha Iris, sans réussir à terminer sa phrase, complètement à court de mots._

_Elle lança un regard interrogatif à la brune à côté d'elle, mais celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. C'était décidé, cette soirée était terminée !_

_Le trajet jusqu'à sa voiture fut semé d'embûches. La blonde était intenable pendant la moitié du trajet, essayant de s'emparer d'un verre, qu'importe d'où il venait, ou essayant d'entraîner la brune sur la piste de danse. Honnêtement, en temps normal, danser avec la blonde aurait été avec un plaisir difficilement dissimulable, mais là maintenant, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, le calme ! Elle était complètement épuisée._

_Finalement, durant la deuxième moitié du trajet, Kara s'était complètement calmée, devenant presque amorphe, mais clairement, Lena ne savait pas si c'était mieux. Elle ne savait pas, parce que la blonde à lunettes était devenue encore plus tactile et parlait sans aucun filtre ! Ce qui avait résulté à un nombre incroyable de câlins, de bisous bien trop près des points sensibles et de compliments sur ses cheveux et surtout sur ses yeux qui semblaient complètement fasciner la blonde complètement ivre._

_**\- Kara, si tu continues, tu vas pouvoir écrire un véritable roman rien que sur mes yeux,** ricana Lena, de plus en plus gêné, alors qu'elle apercevait enfin sa voiture._

_La blonde se contenta de rire doucement, n'ayant plus assez d'énergie pour réagir d'une autre façon. Finalement, la fin du trajet se déroula sous la petite voix de Kara, qui chantonnait doucement une chanson qu'elle avait en tête, alors qu'elle était complètement appuyée sur son amie, sa tête logée au niveau de son cou._

_Lena ouvrit la porte arrière de sa voiture et aida Kara à se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte pour tenter d'appeler Supergirl, lorsqu'elle sentit une main désespérée attraper la sienne. Elle porta alors son attention sur Kara, qui pour une raison mystérieuse avait enlevé la veste de Lena, la laissant de nouveau en soutien-gorge. En temps normal, la brune était sûre qu'elle aurait encore eu une absence, admirant "sans le vouloir" le corps magnifique sous ses yeux, mais là, tout de suite, son regard était planté dans le regard larmoyant de la soeur de Supergirl, qui la regardait avec une détresse qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue dans les yeux de quiconque._

_**\- M'enferme pas la-dedans s'il te plaît, **la supplia Kara, avec une voix tellement brisée que ça déchira le coeur de Lena._

_**\- Euh… Non, je- Je voulais juste appeler ta soeur, lui dire qu'on était là.**_

_**\- Reste avec moi ! Je veux pas être toute seule ! **Pleura soudainement la blonde, ce qui sidéra Lena, pas du tout préparer au changement si soudain de la soeur de Supergirl._

_**\- Hé, hé, c'est bon, je suis là, **assura la brune en prenant les mains de la blonde dans les siennes, alors qu'elle s'accroupissait devant Kara, toujours à l'extérieur, alors que la jeune femme ivre était toujours assise à l'intérieur._

_**\- Fait pas comme eux…** lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure déchirant. **M'enferme pas ici toute seule..**_

_Lena fixa les yeux bleus noyés de larmes de son amie, son coeur se déchirant toujours plus devant cette image._

_**\- Si je reste avec toi, ça ira ?** Demanda doucement l'héritière de LuthorCorp._

_Kara hocha la tête, cramponnant les mains de sa voisine comme si elles étaient une bouée de sauvetage. Lena sourit tendrement, essayant de rassurer Kara le plus possible, puis elle s'installa à son tour à l'arrière de la voiture, la blonde se blottissant immédiatement contre elle, sa tête de nouveau lovée dans son cou._

_La jeune milliardaire expira lentement, essayant de contrôler son corps et son esprit alors qu'ils étaient tous deux en feu. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de laisser ses hormones se réveiller autant ! "__**Focus Lena ! Kara n'est pas collée contre toi, en soutien-gorge, son souffle chaud te chatouillant la gorge ! Non elle ne l'ai pas ! Surtout pas en soutien-gorge !**_"

_**\- Lee ?** Soupira Kara, se redressant légèrement._

_Lena ferma les yeux quelque secondes, préparant son esprit, avant de baisser à la tête et de tomber nez à nez avec le visage de Kara. Visage très près du sien, beaucoup, beaucoup trop près du sien !_

_**\- Merci,** murmura la blonde, fixant Lena avec une intensité folle._

_Les mots de la brune moururent dans sa gorge, son regard vert complètement hypnotisé par celui bleu de son amie. Le temps sembla se ralentir autour d'elles, les enfermant dans une bulle qui les gardait à l'abri du monde entier. Kara se rapprocha lentement de la jeune Luthor, qui était complètement immobile, son coeur battant la chamade, sa respiration complètement coupée. les orbes bleus descendirent plus bas sur le visage de la brune, lentement et se stoppèrent finalement sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle n'était plus qu'à un pouce de sa bouche, leur souffle s'entremêlant, rendant le coeur de la brune encore plus fou. Et alors que Kara allait enfin porter ses lèvres sur celle de la brune, Lena détourna légèrement la tête, le baiser se déposant lentement sur le coin de sa bouche. _

_Kara sembla grogner de frustration, mais avant même qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la fatigue la rattrapa et elle s'endormit aussitôt sa tête touchant l'épaule de son amie._

_Lena expira comme jamais, sa main libre lui frottant le visage, son coeur s'acharnant douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Aujourd'hui c'était sûr, Kara Danvers serait sa mort._

•••

_****Fin du Flashback****_

_**\- T'as tourné la tête ? **_Demanda Keira, alors que Lena lui avait tout raconté, même la dernière scène.

Keira devait admettre qu'elle était plus que surprise que la brune lui ait raconté le moment où Kara l'avait presque embrassé. Lena était une jeune femme réservée, c'était ainsi qu'on l'avait élevée après tout et pourtant, elle lui avait dit et ce avec une sincérité touchante.

_**\- Évidemment que je l'ai fait,**_ répondit Lena en fronçant les sourcils. _**Elle était complètement bourrée, tu attendais à quoi ? Que je la viole dans ma voiture,**_ cracha-t-elle finalement, ses nerfs lâchant complètement après cette soirée épuisante.

_**\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…**_ Répondit Keira, se rendant compte que Lena avait mal interprété ses paroles. _**Écoute, désolé, oublie. Cette soirée a été complètement folle et je me rends compte que je t'ai laissé tout gérer, alors désolé. Désolé et merci d'avoir veillé sur elle. Enfin, j'aurais préféré éviter la case strip-tease, mais je vais certainement pas te jeter la pierre.**_

Lena souffla fortement, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Elle était complètement à fleur de peau après cette soirée au combien stressante et surtout : FRUSTRANTE !

_**\- Est-ce que- **_Supergirl hésita. _**Est-ce que tu pourrais raccompagner Kara chez nous ? Je veux dire, je rentre, bien évidemment, mais je suis en moto et… Enfin tu vois, elle est pas trop en état pour ça. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup et-**_

_**\- C'est bon,**_ la coupa Lena. _**Je la ramène. Donne-moi juste votre adresse ou passe devant.**_

Keira hocha la tête, reconnaissante et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa moto pour montrer le chemin, elle se retourna vers Lena qui se préparait à monter dans la voiture :

_**\- Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir le toit ? **_Demanda Supergirl. _**Si Kara se réveille sur la route, il vaut mieux pour vous deux qu'elle ne se sente pas enfermée.**_

Lena la fixa quelques secondes, essayant d'imprimer ce que venait de dire Supergirl. Elle hocha finalement la tête et ouvrit immédiatement le toit de sa voiture, la transformant ainsi en cabriolet.

Elle démarra son véhicule et tourna la tête pour apercevoir la blonde complètement étalée dans sa voiture, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'attacher dans cette position et cela l'ennuyait beaucoup, mais la réveiller ne semblait pas non plus une option, tant son visage semblait fatigué et étrangement triste. récupérant sa veste que Kara avait ôtée plus tôt, elle la positionna de nouveau sur son corps et après un dernier regard se retourna.

Et si sous ce sourire rayonnant, se cachait en réalité une tristesse au moins aussi obscure ?

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Alors vous aimez toujours ? x) Quel est votre moment préféré ? Celui qui vous a fait le plus rire ? Qui est votre personnage préféré jusque là ? Allez donné moi votre avis, je serais plus qu'heureuse de vous répondre !**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	9. Chapitre IX

**Hey ! Que vois-je à l'horizon ? Encore un chapitre ? Et oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le 4ème de la semaine xD Mon dieu, j'ai jamais autant carburé, pour vu que ça dur !**

**Bon, celui-ci et plus petit que la normal, environ 6000 mots plutôt que les 7000 habituels. À la base il devait être plus grand, mais... J'ai décidé de le couper :p**

**Bien évidemment, encore un grand merci à vous tous pour vos review, follow et favorite ! Vous êtes les meilleurs et c'est en grande parti grâce à vous que je carbure autant ! 3**

**Important : Les phrases en italiques et entre ".." sont des pensées.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Réponse Super guest J :**

**_Bien Luluwatt est validé alors ! xD_**

**_Au début je savais pas du tout comment faire réagir Supergirl envers Lena, enfin, elle devait être un peu plus tranchante que ça, mais... En fait non, mes doigts en ont décidé autrement xD Oui Sam aime bien recadrer Lena de temps en temps, c'est une de ses passions xD J'aime faire déteindre Sam sur Keira xD_**

**_J'apprécie que tu trouves sa joie et sa peine, c'est que j'arrive à peu près à faire mon boulot correctement xD Oui je voulais que Kara surprenne sa soeur et je Kara essaye de faire des efforts depuis le gros coup de déprime de sa jumelle, alors elle a prit son courage à deux mains et à foncé... Un peu trop peut-être xD Et oui, elle n'aime pas du tout qu'on la sous estime !_**

**_Je suis contente que la course-poursuite ai plu autant, j'étais vraiment pas sûr de ce moment !_**

**_Kara bourré n'a plus de filtre et en effet ça lui a permi de se laissé aller sur scène, encore une fois... Peut-être un peu trop xD_**

**_Pour la remarque de Sam sur une soeur Danvers... Tu verras bien :p_**

**_Qui n'aurait pas voulu assister à ça ? xD Oui, respect Lena !_**

**_Oui, j'aime bien distiller des indices par ci par là :p_**

**_Haha, j'espère pas non plus qu'ils font comme toi, sinon ils sont spoilés à mort xD mais tant pis pour eux :p ne t'arrête surtout pas dans tes super méga top review !_**

Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

•••

**Lundi 21 Octobre, Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Allez, réveille-toi le déchet humain !**_ Se moqua Supergirl, en ouvrant grand les rideaux de sa soeur, les rayons du soleil pénétrant immédiatement dans la chambre en bazar…"organisé".

Un grognement guttural se fit aussitôt entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce, où une masse informe s'agitait mollement sous la couette.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie dans un langage humainement compréhensible ?**_ Railla la footballeuse.

_**\- Laisse-moi mourir en paix !**_ Maugréa Kara d'une voix rocailleuse.

_**\- Ça fait deux jours que t'es en train d'agoniser ! Maintenant lève-toi, y'a école.**_

_**\- Nooooooooooooooooooooon, je veux pas y aller… Vas y sans moi et dis leur que dorénavant je suivrai des cours à la maison. Je ne veux plus jamais sortir de ma vie !**_

_**\- Allez, fait pas ta gamine, les gamins ne font pas des strip-teases devant une salle bondée de lycéens aux hormones en feu !**_ Ricana Keira.

Ni une, ni deux, la capitaine des DC Heroes se prit un coussin en pleine tête, qui avait surgi de nulle part.

_**\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me de parler ça !**_ Râla Kara, qui s'était soudainement redressée, dévoilant son teint blafard, ses yeux cernés et sa chevelure folle, complètement emmêlée. _**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! **_Continua-t-elle de pester en se cachant le visage avec un oreiller, alors que Supergirl avait son téléphone braqué sur elle.

_**\- Je me demande si Lena te regardera toujours comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde, si elle voyait ta tête du matin !**_ Rit sa jumelle.

_**\- Mais arrête ça immédiatement !**_ Grommela la chouchoute de madame Miller, rougissant malgré elle aux mots prononcés. Lena ne la regardait pas du tout comme ça….

Supergirl n'écouta pas un traître mot de sa soeur et s'avança, essayant de filmer la blonde mal léchée cachée derrière son coussin, malgré ses protestation de plus en plus grognonnes ! Agacée, Kara sauta soudainement sur sa jumelle, qui écarquilla les yeux, surprise d'une telle énergie de la part du cadavre ambulant qu'elle côtoyait depuis le début du week-end. Une lutte sans merci s'ensuivit, agrémentée de chatouille, coups d'oreillers et tentative d'étouffement sous la couette.

_**\- Pour quelqu'un qui agonise, t'es plutôt vivace ! **_ Cria Keira essoufflée, entre deux esquives. _**Dis-moi, cette Lena Luthor te mets vraiment dans tous tes états ! **_Ricana-t-elle ensuite.

Kara marmonna encore plus, cachant son rougissement furieux dans un assaut rapide et brutal, qui eut plus l'effet de faire rire sa soeur qu'autre chose. La bataille effrénée ponctuée de rires, de grognements et de cris plus ou moins douloureux, dura encore plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la blonde grognonne ne finisse par s'emmêler les jambes dans ses propres draps et ne finisse par s'éclater de tout son long sur le parquet de sa chambre, sous les éclats de rire douloureux de sa jumelle.

_**\- Je te déteste, **_ronchonna Kara, la joue écrasée sur le sol en bois, son corps dans une position des plus improbables.

_**\- Non c'est faux, tu m'adores, je suis une soeur géniale !**_ Commenta Supergirl en agitant ses cheveux avec un air arrogant. _**Je suis celle qui a couverte ta gueule de bois monumentale à Eliza et Jeremiah et je suis celle qui a demandé à Felicity, Winn étant momentanément indisponible…**_ Commenta Keira en se souvenant de l'état pitoyable du brun vendredi soir. _**De supprimer toutes photos ou vidéos de toi qui pourraient apparaître sur le net.**_

_**\- Bien, je remercierai Felicity dans ce cas, mais certainement pas toi. Tu as couvert ma gueule de bois, uniquement parce que tu savais très bien que ça te retomberait dessus,**_ grommela la blonde aux cheveux emmêlés, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de ses draps.

_**\- C'est le résultat qui compte, pas le pourquoi du comment,**_ répondit Supergirl, en agitant sa main, comme pour balayer les paroles de sa jumelle encore étalée au sol.

_**\- Tu traînes beaucoup trop avec Sam…**_ marmonna Kara, en se redressant enfin.

Keira rigola à cette remarque. Sa soeur n'avait sans doute pas tort sur ce point-là, la pompom girl déteignait beaucoup trop sur elle. Une fois de nouveau installée sur son lit, toute trace de ronchonnerie s'effaça du visage de la blonde, qui avait remis ses lunettes et fut remplacée par un abattement qui calma enfin les taquineries de Supergirl.

_**\- Je veux vraiment pas y aller K….**_ lâcha Kara, le regard perdu dans le vague. _**Tout ce que je voulais c'était passer une soirée avec toi et… J'ai fait n'importe quoi.**_

La footballeuse se mordilla la lèvre, se sentant soudainement coupable. Si elle n'avait pas lâché sa soeur durant la soirée, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et la blonde à lunettes ne serait pas en train de se morfondre à l'idée de retourner au lycée. S'avançant doucement à côté d'elle, Supergirl passa un bras autour des épaules de sa soeur, la serrant tendrement dans une étreinte rassurante et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

_**\- Hey… Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, tu vas t'en sortir du tonnerre, parce que contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, tu as toujours été la plus forte de nous deux.**_

_**\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi,**_ soupira Kara, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle calait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa voisine.

_**\- Non je ne le fais pas, **_assura Keira. _**La véritable force et le véritable courage, ce n'est pas de faire croire que rien ne t'atteint et que tu n'as peur de rien, tout ça n'est qu'un leurre. C'est ce que je fais constamment et crois-moi, c'est loin de faire de moi une personne forte et courageuse. Toi en revanche,**_ sourit Supergirl, en regardant Kara avec adoration. _**Tu n'as pas honte de montrer ce que tu ressens. Tu n'as pas honte d'avoir peur et surtout, malgré tous les obstacles que tu as dû traverser, tu continues de rayonner et de toujours espérer et voir le meilleur en chacun. Tu n'as pas laissé la noirceur de ce monde d'atteindre et c'est ça, qui fait de toi la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais connue. **_

Kara tourna légèrement son visage dans le cou de sa soeur, laissant quelques larmes dégringoler sur son épaule, alors que Supergirl resserrait son étreinte. Elles restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, Keira comprenant parfaitement que sa jumelle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour rassembler son courage. Finalement, Kara se redressa, essuya ses joues et se leva d'un bond, qui surprit quelque peu sa soeur.

_**\- Allez t'as raison ! **_Sourit la blonde à lunettes en regardant sa voisine. _**Positivons ! Après tout y'a quoi ? La moitié du lycée qui m'a vu me déhancher en soutien-gorge ? C'est toujours mieux que le lycée entier hein ! **_Rit Kara.

_**\- Voilà, ça c'est ma soeur,**_ sourit à son tour Supergirl. _**Alors, prête à tout affronter… Kiri ?**_ Taquina-t-elle en redressant un sourcil.

_**\- Ah non ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, tu avais promis que tu le ferais plus ! **_Ronchonna la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- J'ai menti… Kiri,**_ lâcha Keira en lui tirant la langue, alors que sa jumelle s'apprêtait déjà à lui sauter dessus pour la faire taire.

Une course-poursuite s'ensuivit bientôt, causant un boucan effroyable qui fit lever les yeux d'Eliza au ciel. Mon dieu, ses filles étaient inarrêtables.

•••

**Lundi 21 Octobre, Lycée, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Dites-moi que c'est une blague ?**_ Lâcha Kara, les épaules affaissées, son regard fixé sur une immense affiche dans le hall, qui la faisait rougir de honte comme jamais.

Supergirl à ses côtés avait la bouche grande ouverte, son cerveau en mode off, alors que Barry, qui les avait rejoins sur le parking du lycée, rigolait profondément. Tous les élèves qui passaient par là, leur jetaient des regards étranges : certains moqueurs, d'autres ébahis ou encore choqués.

Accroché en plein milieu du mur des informations, se tenait une immense photo en format A1. Celle-ci illustrerait à merveille le show très chaud que Barry et Kara avait effectué à la soirée d'Oliver, le garçon simplement vêtu de son caleçon et la blonde exhibant fièrement le soutien-gorge Pikachu que Barry appréciait tant.

Le sprinter qui s'était finalement arrêté de rire, du moins presque, posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne de crime et lui dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

_**\- Franchement, je suis sûr que celui ou celle qui a fait ça et juste cruellement jaloux de notre déhanché et surtout de ton incroyable soutien-gorge Pikachu ! Non vraiment, j'adore ! C'est décidé les Danvers, vous serez Simba et Pikachu !**_ Finit-il en riant, alors que Kara cachait son visage dans ses mains et que Supergirl frappa son meilleur ami sur l'épaule.

Celui-ci fit semblant de grimacer en s'écartant de plusieurs pas, comme si la blonde avait usé d'une super force. Celle-ci tira la langue dans une défense puérile alors qu'elle entendait quelqu'un crier derrière elle.

_**\- C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est quoi ce poster ?**_ Lança Sam qui venait de rentrer dans le hall, accompagnée de sa brune préférée.

Lena, qui venait de lever les yeux de son téléphone face à l'exclamation soudaine de sa meilleure, posa son regard vert sur l'image en question et se figea immédiatement, essayant de détourner son attention du corps parfait de la blonde… Sans grande réussite. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez cette image dans la tête, il fallait maintenant qu'elle en ait une représentation physique. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait réussir à garder le contrôle auprès de Kara, maintenant qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui se passait sous son haut.

_**\- Supergirl et Pikagirl ! Ça c'est un duo d'enfer !**_ Lâcha un gars en levant un bras vers le ciel, pour saluer les soeurs Danvers alors qu'il ne faisait que traverser le hall avec un groupe de potes qui se mirent à rire.

_**\- Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, je veux mourir,**_ gémit Kara en posant durement son front sur l'épaule de sa jumelle.

_**\- T'inquiète pas, je vais m'arranger pour tuer tous les abrutis qui ouvrent un peu trop leur gueule,**_ grommela la capitaine de foot.

_**\- Wouah ! Non mais ça s'est passé quand ça ? J'ai vraiment loupé ça ?**_ Intervint soudainement la voix de Mike, qui fixait la photo, ébahi.

_**\- Je te demande pardon ?**_ cracha Supergirl, qui lança un regard acéré au nouveau venu. _**Détourne le regard immédiatement avant que je ne te crève les yeux !**_

_**\- La vache, ça c'est ce qui s'appelle être bien foutu ! **_Continua-t-il en examinant de plus près, ne faisant même pas attention à la menace de son capitaine.

Sam se mit à inspirer en secouant la main dans l'air, un sourire s'installant sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle attendait avec impatience, la bataille qui allait démarrer après une telle remarque. Lena de son côté serra fortement la mâchoire, inspirant lourdement par le nez, alors qu'elle se retenait de commettre un meurtre. Barry rigola fortement en apercevant Kara devenir de plus en plus rouge et se cachant dans le cou de sa soeur et enfin Supergirl devenait de plus en plus rouge, mais pour une tout autre raison…

_**\- T'as exactement trois secondes, pour disparaître de ma vue avant que je ne te dépèce sur place,**_ gronda Keira d'une voix si menaçante, que tout le monde frissonna.

Le footballeur tourna enfin son regard vers sa coéquipière et sembla se rendre enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il déglutit difficilement devant le regard de braise de la blonde et se mit à rire nerveusement.

_**\- Euuuuuh, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois….**_ Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. _**Je, je ne reluquais pas du tout ta soeur ! Naaaaaaaan…. Je- Euh… Je disais ça…. Pour Barry **_! Fit-t-il ses nerfs lâchant en désignant le sprinter qui sursauta, surpris. _**Tu sais, les abdos et tout… Ok je m'en vais….**_

Alors que tout le monde le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, il fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même, ne semblant pas savoir s'il devait aller à gauche ou à droite. Il se décida finalement pour la gauche, puis à peine quelques pas plus loin, il fit demi-tour pour aller à droite, évitant le regard du petit groupe.

_**\- Hé les filles, j'ai une touche**_, rigola Barry, faisant sourire les autres.

_**\- Sans vouloir te vexer Flashouille aux beaux abdos, je pense qu'il a simplement dit ça sous le coup de la nervosité, **_ l'informa Sam, avec un sourire en coin. _**Cela dit, il n'a pas tout à fait tort,**_ termina-t-elle en lui lançant un regard séducteur.

_**\- Ok…..Euuuuuuuh, je crois que j'ai cours là, salut !**_ Lâcha-t-il, les joues rouges alors qu'il détalait comme un lapin.

Les filles se mirent à rire, légèrement plus détendue et Keira s'approcha enfin du poster afin de l'arracher du mur.

_**\- Houlà, houlà, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! **_L'arrêta immédiatement Sam.

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Râla Supergirl, _**tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser ça là ?!**_

_**\- Bien sûr que non, mais tu vas tout l'abîmer !**_

Les deux filles s'étaient rapprochées, se chamaillant comme deux enfants, alors que Lena les regardait, blasée, essayant d'ignorer la présence de Kara non loin d'elle, alors que celle-ci souriait, amusée par le comportement des deux filles.

_**\- Et alors ? Ce truc va finir immédiatement à la poubelle !**_

_**\- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui l'a affiché là ?**_

_**\- Bien sûr que je veux le savoir ! Et crois-moi qu'une fois que je l'aurais attrapé, il passera un sale quart d'heure, mais je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi cette satanée affiche et importante pour ça.**_

_**\- Eh bien laisse-moi faire et tu vas voir que je vais le trouver ton coupable, **_sourit Sam d'un air arrogant.

_**\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?**_ Se moqua Keira, dubitative. _**Le sniffer comme un chien ? Ou relever les empreintes digitales, on n'est pas dans les Experts !**_

_**\- Laisse-moi faire je te dis et tu verras bien !**_

Un duel de regard s'installa entre les deux amies, alors que Lena se tapait le front du plat de la main, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là et par-dessus tout, qu'est-ce que Sam avait encore en tête.

_**\- Bien, parfait ! Vas-y, dis-moi qui c'est ! **_Grogna Supergirl en croisant les bras. _**Et une fois que tu te seras bien ridiculisée, je brûlerais ce poster et toi avec.**_

_**\- Mais ce que tu peux être violente,**_ fit semblant de se scandaliser la pompom girl, en retirant doucement l'affiche et la roulant correctement. _**Tu devrais songer à lui dire de consulter, **_fit-elle à l'attention de Kara qui souriait.

_**\- J'attends,**_ maugréa la footballeuse en tapant du pied.

_**\- Bien, bien…**_ Souffla Samn en roulant des yeux. _**Alors…**_ Elle se mit soudainement à renifler le papier, sous le regard perplexe des deux Danvers.

_**\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai…..**_ Soupira profondément Lena, détournant les yeux, mais pourquoi avait-elle une amie pareille ?

_**\- C'est une fille,**_ commença la capitaine des pompom girl avec un air concentré. _**Elle est châtain, non, brune. Elle a un rire de pintade et un sourire de faux-cul… Ah je sais ! Siobhan Smythe !**_ Finit-elle avec un air victorieux.

Supergirl hoqueta d'un petit rire nerveux.

_**\- T'as dit ça au pif.**_

_**\- Que Nenni,**_ se défendit Sam.

_**\- Alors… **_Commença Kara, dubitative. _**T'as appris tout ça… En sniffant un poster ?**_

_**\- Bien sûr, c'est hyper commun comme façon de faire,**_ lâcha la châtain comme si de rien n'était.

Les deux Danvers ouvraient et fermaient la bouche, essayant de comprendre si la pompom girl se foutait vraiment de leur gueule. Non parce qu'elle le disait d'un air extrêmement convainquant. À côté de ça, Lena ricana. Non mais vraiment, elle ne savait pas qui était les parents de la pompom girl, mais ils avaient dû la bercer trop près des murs.

_**\- Mais non, Je plaisante !**_ Ricana Sam. _**Je l'ai aperçu tôt ce matin avec une affiche enroulée. Pas de doute que c'était cette magnifique petite photo, enfin grande photo. Bref, sur ce j'embarque ça,**_ reprit-elle en montrant le poster enroulé. _**J'embarque ça,**_ continua-t-elle en saisissant le bras de Lena. _**Et je file, Tchao ! **_

Et avant même qui quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sam embarquait Lena malgré elle, laissant les deux Danvers plantées en plein milieu du Hall, alors que tous les regards semblaient se poser sur elles au moins une fois.

•••

**Mardi 22 Octobre, Lycée, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Je te jure, je vais juste la… Je vais juste la…..**_ Se crispa Keira, en mimant l'étranglement de quelqu'un.

_**\- Je crois que j'ai saisi le concept, **_ricana Sam, devant le manque d'élocution de sa camarade.

Assises toutes les deux à l'une des nombreuses tables du self, Supergirl grognait sa frustration depuis maintenant pas mal de minutes, ce qui amusait vraiment énormément la capitaine des pompom girl. À cette heure encore un peu matinale, le réfectoire était encore peu rempli et les deux filles pouvaient jouir d'un moment un peu tranquille, depuis la première fois de la journée.

_**\- Non mais et ta vus son petit sourire là ! Juste… Rhaaaaaaaaaa.**_

_**\- Attention, je crois que tu te transformes en dinosaure Dany.**_

\- "_**Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Supergirl, me défoncer la gueule devant tout le monde ?"**_ Imita la blonde avec une voix nasillarde et un air de pimbêche, ne faisant même pas attention aux répliques de sa voisine.

\- "_**Oui ! Je vais t'arracher les yeux avec mes doigts et la trachée avec mes dents et je finirais par dévorer ton coeur tout sec de petite sainte nitouche écervelé !" **_Continua Sam en utilisant une grosse voix de meurtrier fou.

\- "_**Tu-".**_ Supergirl s'arrêta en comprenant ce que venait de dire son amie_**. Attends, j'ai jamais répondu ça,**_ reprit-elle en regardant sa voisine.

_**\- Non c'est vrai, mais je faisais juste la traduction de ce qui se passait dans ta tête à ce moment là,**_ expliqua la châtain.

_**\- Tu-**_

_**\- Salut…..**_

Les deux filles tournèrent leur tête vers le nouvel arrivant et la tête de Keira devint encore plus grognonne qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wood.**_

_**\- Euh, héhé, je peux m'assoir ?**_

_**\- No- **_

_**\- Bien sûr ! **_La coupa Sam.

Supergirl envoya un regard noir à son amie et Mike remercia discrètement la pompom girl, alors que celle-ci lui envoyait un petit clin d'oeil.

_**\- Alors je-**_

_**\- T'assoir ne doit pas dire que tu dois nous parler, fait comme si on était pas là !**_ Le recadra Keira d'un air dur.

_**\- Ne l'écoute pas, elle un peu grincheuse de sa rencontre avec miss Siobhan la pimbêche. Tu peux me parler autant que tu veux Chéri, **_ajouta Sam à Mike. _**Je ferais passer le messag- Aïe, mais c'était mon pied ça ! **_Grogna-t-elle en regardant sa voisine, choquée.

_**\- Oupssss, j'ai pas fait exprès, **_ironisa la footballeuse.

Un duel de regard s'installa, comme à leur habitude, alors que le jeune garçon de la table les regardait avec un petit sourire amusé. La blonde détourna finalement la tête, boudeuse, alors que Sam se parait d'un sourire triomphant et fier.

_**\- Donc beau brun, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?**_

_**\- Eh bien, **_commença-t-il un peu nerveux. _**J'aimerais présenter mes excuses à mon capitaine pour…. Vendredi soir et peut-être aussi un peu ce matin, **_grimaça-t-il en repensant à la honte monumentale qu'il avait eu.

_**\- J'en veux pas de tes excuses à la co-**_

_**\- Ce qu'elle veut dire par là,**_ la coupa de nouveau Sam, ce qui fit de plus en plus enrager la footballeuse. _**C'est que pour lui montrer ta bonne foi, tu devrais faire un truc. Quelque chose que tu ne ferais pas vraiment en temps normal, **_ajouta la pompom girl avec un petit sourire calculateur.

_**\- Comme quoi ?**_ Demanda le brun, pas du tout rassurer du sourire de son vis-à-vis.

_**\- Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde…**_

Sam fit semblant de prendre une pose pensive, alors que Mike la regardait de plus en plus nerveusement. Supergirl de son côté secoua la tête, blasée et fit style de ne plus s'occuper de la présence des deux autres.

_**\- Eurêka !**_ Lança soudainement Sam.

Ses deux voisins sursautèrent.

_**\- Toi, monsieur le footballeur fier comme un pan, tu vas t'habiller en pompom girl et tu participeras à notre entrainement vendredi soir, plutôt que celui de foot,**_ termina la châtain avec un sourire sadique.

Mike ouvrit la bouche, faisant tomber la paille qu'il avait dans celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit et la referma plusieurs fois, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit pendant un long moment, ce qui fit rire mesquinement Sam, fière de son effet. Supergirl de son côté, se moquait allègrement, ne cherchant même pas à retenir ses ricanements alors qu'elle continuait de manger.

_**\- Snapper va me tuer si je fais ça ! Je peux pas faire ça ! Et puis c'est ridicule et- **_Enchaîna le footballeur.

_**\- Dany, s'il fait ça, tu veux bien lui donner une chance ?**_ Coupa Sam, en lançant un regard noir à son vis-à-vis, lui disant clairement de se taire.

_**\- Ouais, ouais, **_soupira la blonde, sachant très bien que son amie n'accepterait pas non comme réponse.

_**\- Bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors. Tchao ! **_Termina la pompom girl, alors qu'elle et Supergirl se levait pour partir.

"_Putain de merdeeeee_" Soupira Mike.

•••

**Jeudi 24 Octobre, Lycée, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Hey mais c'est Supergirl ?**_

"_Non pas vraiment…"_

_**\- Mais non crétin, c'est sa soeur.**_

_**\- Sa soeur, mais depuis quand elle en a une ?**_

"_..."_

_**\- Bah toujours ! Non mais t'es vraiment débile !**_

"_Au moins une personne avec un minimum de jugeote…"_

_**\- Salut, c'est vrai que t'es la soeur de Supergirl ? Hen mais oui trop ! Comment tu lui ressembles grave ! Comment j'ai pas vu plutôt.**_

"_Je me le demande souvent… Surtout, continue de sourire"_

_**\- Hey Pikagirl ! Magnifique ton show, tu nous le refais quand tu veux !**_

"_Désolé, c'est pas vraiment dans mes plans…"_

_**\- Hey, hey ! Tu peux m'arranger un coup avec ta soeur ?**_

"_Non"_

_**\- C'est quoi le numéro de Supergirl, tu me le donnes ?**_

"_Non"_

_**\- Hey Pikagirl ! Tu me files le numéro de Supergirl ?**_

"_Non"_

_**\- Désolé Kara, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire…**_

"_Ok Lena, pas de soucis…."_

_**\- Est-ce que Supergirl parle de moi ?**_

"_Non"_

_**\- Supergirl peux-**_

"_Non. Le prochain qui me parle de Supergirl, je lui fais bouffer mes lunettes..."_

_**\- Hey Salope ! Tu suces ?**_

"_Ok, je préfère encore que vous me parliez de Supergirl…."_

_**\- Hey Mégawatt ! Tu rejoins notre comédie musicale ?**_

"_J'ai déjà dit non et c'est toujours non… Et toi, tu peux me dire pourquoi Lena semble m'éviter comme la peste ?"_

_**\- Désolé Kara, je suis occupée…**_

"_Tu m'as déjà dit ça hier et même avant-hier Lena…."_

_**\- Hey ! Tu fais des shows privés ? Parce que je suis méga partant !**_

"_..."_

_**\- Et aujourd'hui, c'est toujours non pour la comédie musicale ?**_

"_..."_

_**\- Ça va passer Kiri, je te le promets.**_

"_Quand ? Comment tu fais pour subir ça à longueur de temps K. ?_

_**\- Hey, tu veux sortir avec moi ? J'aurai l'impression de sortir avec Supergirl !**_

"_..."_

_**\- Non mais regardez là, c'est l'autre bitch ! C'est bon, c'est la soeur de Supergirl elle se croit tout permis ! Connasse.**_

"_... Garde le sourire, ça va passer….."_

_**\- Comédie musicale ?**_

"_Sam vraiment, je t'aime bien, mais là j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'arracher la langue…"_

_**\- Supergirl….**_

"_..."_

_**\- Salope….**_

"_..."_

_**\- Supergirl….**_

"_..."_

_**\- Comédie musicale….**_

"_..."_

_**\- Connasse !**_

"_Quoique te réserve la vie ma chérie, promets-moi que ce merveilleux sourire qui est le tien ne quittera jamais tes lèvres."_

_**\- Tu baises ?**_

"_Garde le sourire"_

_**\- J'ai vraiment trois tonnes de choses à faire… Un peu plus tard ?"**_

"_Pourquoi tu veux même plus me regarder dans les yeux Lee ?"_

_**\- Je vais tous leur casser la gueule Kara, je te le promets !**_

"_Non K. Tu ne vas pas le faire. Ça ne t'attirait que des ennuis…."_

_**\- Hey mais regardez ! C'est Supergirl et Pikagirl !**_

"_..."_

_**\- Combien pour un strip-tease privé ?**_

"_...Ne craque pas….."_

_**\- Hey salope ! On baise ? **_

"_...Ne craque pas…..."_

_**\- Sale bitch ! **_

"_Pourquoi t'es pas là maman…."_

_**\- Hey connasse ! Ah cause de toi mon mec me regarde même plus !**_

"_Et toi papa….."_

_**\- Kara parle-moi, je vois bien que t'es pas au top, ton sourire de façade ne marche pas avec moi.**_

"_Non Keira, je peux pas…. Tu résisterais pas à l'envie de tous les étrangler sinon"_

_**\- Comédi-**_

"_Ta gueule Sam… Non, reste polie et surtout, souris…. Elle est où Lena ? Pourquoi elle m'évite ?"_

_**\- Hey ! T'es super bien gaulée ! On peut voir-**_

"_..."_

Kara n'en pouvait plus. Comment sa soeur ou même Lena faisait pour supporter ça depuis elle ne savait combien de temps ?

Elle, ça ne faisait même pas une semaine et déjà, elle se sentait sur le point de craquer. Tous ces regards, sales, hostiles, mesquins, ébahis, curieux… Ces murmures, ces piques, ces demandes constantes, ces insultes, ces obscénités…. Tout ça la mettait dans un tel état de stress, qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir exploser à tout moment. Elle essayait vraiment de garder le sourire, ne serait-ce que pour tenir la promesse qu'elle avait un jour faite à sa mère, mais ça devenait tellement difficile….

En parlant de sa mère, jamais elle ne lui avait autant manqué avec son père. Il y avait bien Eliza et Jeremiah, mais ce n'était pas pareil et de toute manière, ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Alex non plus d'ailleurs et Keira ? Elle essayait de lui en cacher le plus possible, sachant très bien qu'elle perdrait son sang-froid.

Elle avait au moins espéré pouvoir passer plus de temps avec sa jumelle, maintenant que tout le monde s'était enfin rendu compte que "Supergirl et Pikagirl" étaient des copies conformes, mais non… même pas. Dès qu'elles étaient ensemble, une foule semblait miraculeusement se former autour d'elles, les espionnant comme des paparazzis et franchement, Kara ne comprenait vraiment pas leur comportement. Elle préférait encore devoir continuer de supporter les insultes et autres paroles obscènes toute la journée, que de devoir encore se séparer de sa soeur, parce que des abrutis ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'occuper de la vie d'autrui.

Et comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, elle avait la désagréable impression que Lena l'évitait. Enfin non, ce n'était même plus une impression à ce stade là, mais une évidence. Elle avait essayé toute la semaine de trouver un moment pour lui parler, afin de la remercier de sa patience et de gentillesse sans failles durant la soirée de vendredi, mais la brune semblait toujours occupée ou ne l'entendait tout simplement pas l'interpeller. Le peu de fois où elle avait réussi à la croiser, la jeune Luthor lui avait à peine laissé le temps de parler, qu'elle s'excusait, prétextant elle ne savait quoi avant de filer à une vitesse fulgurante, sans même véritablement la regarder dans les yeux.

_**\- Hey Pikagirl !**_ Rigola Winn en s'adossant à un casier en métal pour sourire à sa meilleure amie.

Kara soupira lourdement, avant de refermer brutalement son propre casier, ce qui fit un peu sursauter le geek.

_**\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Winn ! **_Grogna-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard noir et en reprenant son chemin dans le couloir, essayant d'oblitérer les regards qui la fixaient toujours aussi intensivement.

"_Non Kara, ne craque pas… Souris !_"

_**\- Houlà, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un c'est levé du pied gauche ce matin,**_ grimaça Winn, en la suivant.

_**\- Ne m'appelle juste pas comme ça ! J'en ai déjà assez avec tout le lycée.**_

"_Non Kara, ne craque pas, surtout pas sur Winn, le pauvre il n'y peut rien… Souris._"

_**\- Moi je le trouve cool ce surnom,**_ rit l'informaticien. _**Ok, non… Pikagirl, pas cool**_, se reprit-il quand il avisa l'air mauvais de Kara, se demandant pendant quelques secondes si Keira ne l'avait pas remplacé.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir à pas pressé, Winn se demandant comment il pouvait essayer d'aider sa meilleure amie, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air au top de sa forme.

_**\- Ça se passe si mal que ça ?**_ Demanda-t-il enfin avec une petite grimace.

Kara s'arrêta en plein milieu du bâtiment, tournant son attention vers le brun.

_**\- Je sais pas Winn,**_ s'exaspéra la blonde à lunettes. _**Regarde autour de nous et dis-moi si quelqu'un regarde par ici.**_

Winn s'exécuta et grimaça de plus en plus quand il remarqua en effet, que de nombreux regards étaient braqués sur eux.

_**\- Hey Pikagirl, tu fais aussi des séances privées ? Parce que je suis grave intéressé ! **_Lâcha la voix d'un mec.

Son groupe de pote se mit aussitôt à rire bêtement, alors que Kara fermait les yeux, le corps tendu, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Winn lui envoya un sourire désolé. C'était le moment pour lui de recadrer ce sale type non ? C'est ce que devait faire un meilleur ami ! Mais quand il avisa la taille de ce dernier, entouré d'au moins quatre autres mecs taillés de la même façon, il déglutit et détourna le regard, pathétique.

_**\- Je suis désolé…**_ Lâcha-t-il piteusement.

_**\- Tu n'y es pour rien,**_ soupira Kara. _**C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai pas à passer mes nerfs sur toi,**_ termina-t-elle avec un sourire désolé, en remettant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Une personne dans la masse d'étudiant attira soudainement son regard bleu. Lena traversait le couloir, plusieurs livres dans ses bras et Kara sentit son coeur se serrer. Pourquoi la brune l'évitait-elle ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose durant la fête qui avait décidé la jeune Luthor, qu'elle ne méritait pas son attention ? Ses épaules s'affaissèrent douloureusement à cette question qui ne voulait plus quitter son esprit, oblitérant complètement ce qui l'entourait, n'entendant, ni même ne voyant Winn qui essayait de communiquer avec elle.

Puis soudainement, comme si une mouche l'avait piquée, Kara redressa les épaules, son regard se remplissant de détermination. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse abattre de la sorte ! Lena voulait l'éviter ? Parfait ! Mais qu'elle ne compte pas sur elle pour ne pas lui rendre la tâche difficile ! S'excusant auprès de Winn sans même plus de tact que ça, la blonde à lunettes se mit soudainement à courir dans les couloirs, à la poursuite de la brune qui occupait ses pensées.

Tournant dans le couloir, elle aperçut Lena qui semblait revenir de là où elle venait, s'avançant donc vers elle, sans vraiment faire attention à la blonde, son regard accroché à son téléphone. Soufflant de détermination, son esprit ayant enfin réussi à bloquer les regards et les murmures qu'on pouvait lui lancer, Kara s'avança droit sur la brune et lui rentra tout simplement dedans, faisant tomber les livres de l'héritier, sur le sol.

_**\- Non mais ça va pas !**_ Grogna Lena. _**Tu peux pas regar-**_ La brune s'arrêta dans sa tirade furieuse, rencontrant le regard bleu de Kara qui la fixait étrangement. _**Kara, mais qu'est-ce que-**_

_**\- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?**_ La coupa la blonde.

"_Calme toi Kara… Ne craque pas….. Pas ici…. Pas maintenant…. Jamais…."_

La question lancée avec autant d'aplomb rendit la brune muette pendant quelques secondes, clairement surprise du comportement de Kara.

_**\- Euh, non, je, je ne t'évite pas, pourquoi tu dis ça ?**_ Demanda finalement Lena, se penchant pour récupérer ses livres à terre, évitant tout contact visuel avec la soeur de Supergirl.

_**\- Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'essaye de te parler, tu trouves toujours un moyen de t'enfuir alors ?**_ Reprit Kara, les sourcils froncés.

_**\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Kara, j'ai énormément de chose à faire en ce moment, **_répondit vaguement Lena, se redressant finalement.

_**\- T'es si occupé que tu peux pas répondre à tes messages ?**_

_**\- Je- Il faut vraiment que je file.**_

Lena lui envoya un sourire désolé et contourna Kara, baissant les yeux, avant de tracer son chemin. Cependant, une légère poigne se referma sur son bras libre et la retourna :

_**\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**_ Lui demanda la blonde avec des yeux implorants.

"_Lee, s'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas…"_

La brune croisa son regard bleu, et Lena se mordit la lèvre, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

_**\- Je, non tu-**_

_**\- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?**_

_**\- Écoute, ce n'est pas toi d'accord,**_ lui répondit Lena, la voix légèrement tremblante d'émotion, alors qu'elle percevait la détresse dans les yeux de son amie. _**J'ai juste, j'ai juste besoin de rester un peu seule, pour réfléchir à certaines choses.**_

_**\- Et cette règle ne s'applique pas à Sam ? **_Répondit Kara, d'un ton sec, qui surprit de plus en plus Lena. Était-elle passée dans un monde parallèle en entrant dans ce couloir ?

_**\- Pou- Pourquoi tu me parles de Sam ?**_

_**\- Parce qu'elle est tout le temps foirée avec toi. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois en penser ?**_ _**Que cette règle ne s'applique pas à Sam, ou qu'elle ne s'applique tout simplement qu'à moi ?**_

_**\- Je-**_

Lena n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à sa douce et timide petite Kara ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle une scène en plein milieu du couloir ? En l'examinant de plus près, Lena se rendit compte que la blonde semblait extrêmement tendue, son corps crispé et possédait une lueur étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, dans le fond de ses iris bleus. Finalement, son regard vert se perdit légèrement sur son environnement et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut les nombreux regards curieux qui la fixaient, enfin… Qui fixait Kara plus exactement.

_**\- Kara…**_ Souffla finalement la jeune Luthor.

_**\- Je te promets que si tu me sors encore une excuse à la con Lena, je fais un carnage ! **_Commença-t-elle à hausser le ton.

Alors là…. la brune ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Son cerveau avait complètement bugé. La colère de la blonde attira de plus en plus de regard curieux et de murmures et cela n'eut pour effet que d'intensifier la nervosité palpable de la soeur de Supergirl.

_**\- ET VOUS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS AUTRE CHOSE À FAIRE QUE DE PARLER SUR MON DOS TOUTE LA JOURNÉE !**_ Hurla Kara en regardant les lycéens aux alentours.

Tout le monde sursauta brusquement devant cet élan de rage, tous traçant subitement leur chemin tant la colère et le regard que leur lançant la blonde à lunettes était effrayant et intimidant. Lena de son côté était choquée….

**\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as à dire ? **Grogna durement la fille Danvers, en fixant Lena d'un regard fou.

\- …_**. **_

La jeune Luthor ouvrit la bouche, elle voulait parler, elle voulait dire quelque chose, elle DEVAIT dire quelque chose…. Mais rien ne voulait sortir… Son cerveau était complètement vide.

_**\- Bien ! Pas d'explication ! **_Lâcha Kara avec colère. _**J'imagine que j'en vaux même pas la peine… **_termina la blonde avec un désespoir qui brisa le coeur de Lena et avant même que la brune ne se remette vraiment de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Kara était déjà parti.

"...Désolé maman…..J'ai craqué…."

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin ! Comme je vous l'ai dit au début, ce chapitre devait être plus long, mais je me suis dit... Non, j'ai envie de finir la dessus histoire de les torturer un peu xD**

**Je m'excuses, pas beaucoup de Lena dans ce chapitre, mais elle sera bien plus présente dans la deuxième partie, promis ! Plus qu'à espérer qu'elle se bouge un peu l'oignon...**

**Petites questions habituelles : Quel à été votre moment préféré ? Le plus drôle ? Deçu ? Ou au contraire ravi ? Dites moi tout ! A la prochaine 3**


	10. Chapitre X

**Voilà la suite du précédent chapitre ! Je pense que j'ai bien fait de le couper en deux, sinon il aurait été vraiment long !**

**Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie immensément pour les reviews ! Je vous adore ! Et cette histoire n'avancerais pas aussi vite sans vous !**

**Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super guest J :**

_Comment j'aime vraiment beaucoup trop tes reviews de la mort, je t'adore ! xD_

_Alors d'un premier temps, j'imagine qu'un bon anniversaire (un peu en retard) s'impose, alors bon anniversaire !_

_Dans un deuxième temps, je suis désolé que ce chapitre est eu l'air de te chambouler autant, mais j'en suis en même temps satisfaite, c'est que j'ai bien fait mon job ! _

_Je t'avoue qu'au début, c'était loin de se passer comme ça et finalement, mes doigts ont décidés de prendre cette direction. Oui, c'est mes doigts qui décident ! xD_

_Pour Lena, l'explication vient évidemment dans ce chapitre, à toi de voir si tu lui pardonne ou non._

_Oui, Kara est sans conteste un soleil et espérons qu'elle recommencera à briller !_

_En effet, une Felicity serait cool xD_

_Pour le soutien-gorge Pikachu, je voulais lui donner un truc assez drôle et c'est tombé la dessus xD_

_Pour Alex, j'ai qu'une chose à dire, tu verras :p_

_Et Mike en pompom girl ? Lis :p_

_Encore un énorme merci pour ces pavés que tu m'envoies, vraiment j'adore ! Et j'espère que ma Fic continuera de te satisfaire !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

•••

**Jeudi 24 Octobre, Appartement Luthor, Midvale** **: **

Debout devant sa haute baie vitrée, l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre, Lena fixait pensivement la vie en contrebas. La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et la brune serait incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était plantée là, immobile, à regarder vaguement les jeux de lumière de la ville.

Dans sa tête se jouait inlassablement la même scène. Une scène semblant tirée d'un rêve, tant celle-ci lui semblait improbable, inconcevable. Comment Kara Danvers, véritable rayon de soleil au quotidien, avait-elle pu virer en un rayon de colère dévastateur ? Cette question lui tournait en boucle dans son cerveau, qui ne parvenait tout simplement pas à comprendre. Ses pensées étaient obnubilées sans cesse par ces yeux bleus orageux, envahis par la colère, le stress, la tristesse… Tant d'émotions négatives qui venaient ternir et assombrir ce bleu brillant qui l'avait tant envoutée.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit si égoïste et faible. Si elle n'avait pas passé sa semaine à éviter la magnifique blonde, peut-être aurait-elle su et compris ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de son amie, pour qu'elle soit tourmentée ainsi. Amie… Ce mot sonnait tellement faux tout à coup. Elle n'était pas son amie, du moins, elle n'avait pas du tout agi comme telle cette semaine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses doutes et ses angoisses qu'elle fuyait constamment, la rattrapent cette semaine ? Elle se sentait tellement égoïste d'avoir agi ainsi maintenant.

Un soupir vint briser le silence pesant de l'appartement, qui n'était jusque-là dérangé, que par le bruit de la civilisation en bas de son immeuble de quatre étages. Des frissons s'étalèrent sur ses bras nus, lui rappelant que l'air était légèrement frisquet ce soir. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, son regard observant sans intérêt les personnes qui déambulaient dans la rue commerçante.

Un bruit de porte derrière sa silhouette immobile attira plus au moins son attention, mais celle-ci fut bien vite oublié, son esprit se replongeant quasi immédiatement dans ses nombreuses pensées. Une voix lointaine sembla l'interpeller et la lumière de son salon s'alluma soudainement, la faisant se retourner sans conviction, son esprit encore tout à fait ailleurs.

_**\- PUTAIN DE M- ! **_Hurla Sam en sursautant. _**NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE !**_

La pompom girl s'agrippa soudainement à la table, l'une de ses mains se posant sur sa poitrine, alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre. Lena venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie !

_**\- Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème !**_ Se scandalisa la nouvelle venante. _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir, immobile en plein milieu de ton salon, avec une tête de mort-vivant ! Sérieusement, tu m'as fait flipper ! On n'apparait pas comme ça devant les gens voyons !**_

Lena la fixa, l'expression complètement neutre, mais son regard dévoilant une lueur sombre et tourmentée pour qui savait la lire. Sam souffla intensément, essayant de réguler ses battements cardiaques. Elle devait se reprendre. La pompom girl passait sans doute pour la fille désinvolte, impertinence et d'une indiscrétion plus qu'envahissante et honnêtement, Sam ne niait pas ses faits. Cependant, elle était aussi d'une loyauté à toute épreuve et possédait un sens de l'observation aguerri et c'est ainsi qu'elle parvenait sans cesse à voir à travers le masque de sa meilleure amie, aussi parfait soit-il. Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, la châtain percevait sans difficulté, le tourment intensif, qui jouait dans ses iris vertes.

_**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives Lena ? Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien. Ça fait près d'une semaine que je te laisse me servir cette excuse bidon, mais ce soir, je ne la laisserai pas passer. Pas quand t'as l'air d'avoir croisé un fantôme et de vouloir sauter par la fenêtre, **_lâcha Sam avec un ton des plus sérieux.

La brune ne réagit pas, se contentant de reprendre sa position initiale et retourner à son "observation". Son amie soupira. Bien, il l'allait pas être facile de la convaincre de se livrer, mais si il y a bien une autre chose qu'elle était, c'était d'être têtu comme une mule, alors elle ne quitterait pas cet appartement, tant qu'elle ne saurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

•••

**Jeudi 24 Octobre, Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Kara, Eliza veut savoir ce que tu veux man….ger….**_

Supergirl resta sans voix en entrant dans la chambre de sa soeur, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ébahis.

_**\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ Reprit-elle, sidérée.

_**\- Je range, ça se voit pas ?**_ Lâcha la blonde à lunettes d'un air concentré.

La chambre d'habitude véritable capharnaüm, était ce soir encore mieux rangée que dans un magasin de meubles. Il n'y avait plus un seul vêtement, papier ou même grain de poussière qui trainait et les meubles semblaient presque briller. Keira s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, observant son environnement comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Tiens, elle ne se souvenait pas que sa jumelle et elle avait le même parquet. Kara de son côté, avait le dos tourné à la porte et donc à sa soeur et semblait s'acharner frénétiquement sur une tache qui ne voulait pas disparaître de son bureau.

La surprise passée, la footballeuse reporta son attention vers son double et avisa ses gestes raides et brusques, ainsi que son dos crispé. À ce constat, elle lâcha un petit soupir et ravala la petite pique taquine qu'elle volait envoyer, décidant plutôt de se rapprocher doucement de sa jumelle, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de frotter cette satanée tache.

_**\- Kara.**_

\- …_**.**_

_**\- Kara.**_

\- …_**..**_

_**\- Kara arrête de frotter, **_essaya doucement la capitaine.

_**\- Non, je vais pas me laisser vaincre par une stupide tâche,**_ grogna l'interpeller, mettant de plus en plus d'énergie dans son nettoyage.

_**\- Kara, cette tache est incrustée dans le bois, tu ne peux pas l'effacer.**_

_**\- Si… Je dois, elle m'agace,**_ murmura Kara.

Supergirl saisit délicatement le poignet de sa soeur afin de l'arrêter et celle-ci se laissa faire, semblant soudainement vide de toute énergie.

_**\- Ok, **_ajouta calmement Keira. _**Si elle t'agace tant, on repeindra ton bureau ce week-end, mais en attendant…. Tu vas venir t'asseoir avec moi, **_continua-t-elle en avenant gentiment sa soeur à s'asseoir avec elle sur le lit. _**Et tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse tant.**_

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Kara restait désespérément muette, le regard bas et jouant nerveusement avec le bas de son pull, alors que la footballeuse la regardait attentivement et avec une patience qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Finalement, la blonde à lunettes renifla, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus pétillants, mais son regard restant obstinément planté vers le bas.

_**\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, **_lâcha-t-elle soudainement, le ton bas et quelque peu brisé.

Le coeur de Supergirl se serra immédiatement à la voix emplie de vulnérabilité.

_**\- Pourquoi ? **_Reprit-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kara refusait de lui parler.

La footballeuse voyait bien que depuis le début de la semaine, sa jumelle s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans un puits sans fond, emplis de sentiments négatifs. Elle le savait et faisait son possible pour la soutenir, malgré le silence, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire.

_**\- C'est à propos du lycée n'est-ce pas ?**_ Lança la capitaine, quand elle comprit que Kara ne répondrait pas si elle ne la poussait pas.

\- …

_**\- Quelqu'un t'embête c'est ça ?**_ Grogna immédiatement Supergirl. _**Qui ? C'est qui ce connard que j'aille lui péter les-**_

_**\- Arrête ! **_La coupa immédiatement sa soeur, en se levant brutalement de son lit. _**C'est exactement pour ça que je ne peux pas t'en parler !**_ Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers sa jumelle, les yeux larmoyants, la mâchoire et les muscles crispés. _**Tout ne se résout pas à coups de poing Keira. La seule chose que t'arrivera à faire, c'est t'attirer des ennuis et je t'assure que si ça arrive, je sais vraiment pas comment je vais réussir à le supporter ! **_Pleura finalement Kara, les larmes dégringolant de ses joues.

Keira pencha pitoyablement la tête, alors que la chouchoute de madame Miller serrait ses bras autour de son propre abdomen, essayant de calmer ses pleurs, mais en vain. Elle les retenaient depuis bien trop longtemps et maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, l'eau semblait impossible à arrêter.

_**\- Je suis désolé,**_ susurra Supergirl à l'oreille de sa jumelle, alors qu'elle s'était enfin levée et qu'elle glissait ses bras autour du cou de Kara, l'entrainant dans un câlin chaleureux et réconfortant.

La prof de tutorat s'agrippa immédiatement au haut de Keira, le serrant aussi fort que possible, comme si, si elle le lâchait, elle tomberait dans ce puits abyssal où elle penchait dangereusement depuis le début de la semaine. Les pleurs devinrent de plus en plus fort, s'écoulant à flot sur le cou de Supergirl, qui restait solidement accroché à sa soeur, comme le pilier qu'elle avait toujours juré d'être pour elle.

_**\- Parle-le moi Kara, s'il te plaît…**_

_**\- Je… Je peux pas….**_

Keira inspira profondément, essayant de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions, alors que l'état déplorable de sa jumelle l'atteignait en plein coeur.

_**\- Je te promets que je ne foncerais pas tête de baisser. Quoi que soit ton problème, on trouvera une solution…. Autre que mes poings.**_

_**\- Je te connais K…. Tu ne résisteras pas….**_

_**\- Pour toi, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut,**_ lâcha Supergirl avec conviction. _**Même restreindre mes envies de meurtres, c'est promis.**_

Kara soupira de façon tremblotante, sa tête toujours perdue dans le cou de sa soeur jumelle. Ses larmes ne faiblissaient pas et elle hésita un moment. Elle avait vraiment envie d'en parler à Keira, mais celle-ci tiendrait-elle vraiment sa promesse ?

_**\- Je te le promets Kara,**_ murmura encore une fois Supergirl.

Et comme si la footballeuse avait démoli les dernières défenses, les pleurs de Kara devinrent de véritables torrents et c'est entrecoupé de sanglots que la blonde à lunettes lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur…

•••

**Jeudi 24 Octobre, Appartement Luthor, Midvale** **: **

Sam souffla d'exaspération, alors qu'elle avisait les mots : "vous avez perdu" sur l'écran de son téléphone et elle le balança finalement plus loin sur le canapé. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle essayait de faire parler sa meilleure amie, ou même de la faire bouger, mais tout ça, en vain. La brune n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et pendant un moment, la pompom girl se demandait si elle ne s'était pas transformée en statue ou elle ne savait quoi.

_**\- Est-ce que t'essaye d'entrer dans la garde royale britannique ou je ne sais quoi ?**_ Râla la châtain, excédée.

Aucune réaction.

_**\- Rhaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu m'agaces Lulu ! **_

Sam croisa les bras, boudeuse. Si ça continuait, elle allait vraiment devoir employer les grands moyens ! Un sourire sadique s'étala sur son visage, alors qu'un plan machiavélique commençait déjà à se former dans son cerveau. Elle se frotta les mains, prête à mettre son plan en action, mais avant même qu'elle ne se mette à bouger, son téléphone sonna subitement, brisant le silence de la pièce.

Soupirant encore une fois, la châtain attrapa difficilement son cellulaire qu'elle avait envoyé plus loin que prévu et décrocha, sans même faire attention à qui l'appelait. Ça avait intérêt à être important sin-

_**\- T'es où ?!**_ Grogna soudainement la voix de Supergirl, ce qui surprit quelque peu Sam, dont le téléphone lui échappa des mains.

Elle jongla avec quelques secondes, tentant de le sauver de la chute qui pourrait lui être fatale. Réussissant finalement à le rattraper, elle soupira de soulagement, avant de répondre de façon ironique :

_**\- Quelle charmante façon de dire bonjour.**_

_**\- T'es avec Luthor ? **_Cracha la blonde, sans même faire attention à la remarque de son amie.

_**\- Oui, je suis avec "Luthor" ! Maintenant si t'arrêtais d'aboyer et que tu me disais ce qu'il se passe,**_ pesta Sam, clairement pas ravie de la façon dont lui parlait la footballeuse et encore moins l'intonation qu'elle avait en parlant de Lena.

_**\- Mets le haut-parleur ! **_Ordonna la blonde d'une voix dure.

_**\- Non mais tu-**_

_**\- Fais le !**_

Sam ragea silencieusement, rêvant soudainement d'étrangler Keira, mais fit tout de même ce qu'elle lui demandait.

_**\- C'est bon mon Commandant,**_ lâcha sarcastiquement la châtain.

_**\- Je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème Luthor et honnêtement j'en ai rien à foutre ! Mais tu vas vite te bouger et présenter des excuses à Kara avant demain soir, ou je te promets que je te défonce ton petit cul de bourge c'est clair ?! Quant à toi Sam, si tu parles encore de ta maudite comédie musicale à ma soeur, je t'arrache la langue ! Vous avez de la chance que j'ai un cul plus urgent à botter, parce que sinon je peux vous assurer que vous n'auriez pas passé la nuit ! **_

Et avant même que les deux filles de la pièce ne puissent réagir, Supergirl avait déjà raccroché, laissant un silence gênant dans la salle. Sam releva son attention de son téléphone et rencontra enfin le regard vert qu'elle essayait d'attirer depuis tout à l'heure. Lena, sortie de sa léthargie par les remontrances de la footballeuse, se passa une main sur le visage et vint finalement se laisser tomber aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, qui n'avait pas dit mot.

_**\- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas l'éviter,**_ ajouta doucement Sam, son idée n'étant pas de blâmer ou braquer la brune.

_**\- Je sais,**_ soupira Lena, disant ses premiers mots depuis plusieurs heures.

_**\- Alors s'il te plaît Lee, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse tant, que ça t'empêche de dormir.**_

_**\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne dors pas ?**_ Demanda Lena en fronçant les sourcils.

_**\- Eh bien, peut-être que tu le fais, mais pas dans ta chambre en tout cas.**_

_**\- Et pourquoi ça ?**_ Insista-t-elle, en regardant suspicieusement sa voisine.

_**\- Sinon je suis persuadé que j'aurais entendu parler du pays, **_ricana la pompom girl.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?**_ Lâcha Lena, encore plus sur ses gardes maintenant.

_**\- Trois fois rien,**_ dit-elle en fouettant l'air de sa main. _**Mais ne change pas de sujet ! On n'est pas là pour parler de mon incroyable personne, mais de toi et ta stupide habitude de fuir dès que ça devint trop sérieux avec les gens qui t'entourent, **_termina Sam avec un regard déterminé.

L'héritière de LuthorCorp s'enfonça dans son canapé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_**\- Pourquoi je devrais parler, tu sembles déjà tout savoir.**_

_**\- C'est faux. Je sais ce que tu fais, parce que t'as fait exactement la même chose avec moi. Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais et si j'en connais pas l'origine, je vais avoir bien du mal à t'aider Lulu.**_

_**\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça,**_ grogna la brune, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

_**\- Hum….. Nan. Maintenant passe à table ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça et si tu ne veux pas que Supergirl te tombe dessus demain, t'as intérêt à y mettre du tien !**_

Lena détourna le regard en soupirant. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas parler d'elle et encore moins de ses expériences passées. Néanmoins, Sam ne l'avait jamais trahi et elle avait toujours été la pour elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire l'effort de se livrer à cette fille incroyable, qui malgré les piques, les menaces ou tous autres choses Luthoriennes qu'elle lui avait jadis faites pour la faire fuir, avait décidé de s'accrocher et de devenir son amie. Si elle ne parlait pas à elle, alors à qui ? Kara ? Oui, certainement, mais pour ça elle allait vraiment avoir besoin de sa meilleure amie…

•••

**Jeudi 24 Octobre, Appartement Centre-Ville, Midvale** **: **

Keira recoiffa vite fait ses cheveux après avoir enlevé son casque de moto. Levant les yeux vers le haut, elle aperçut une faible lumière éclairer l'appartement qu'elle venait "visiter". Elle posa ensuite son regard bleu sur sa montre, avisant l'heure : 23h12. Bien. Elle descendit de son véhicule et s'approcha de la porte de l'immeuble, prête à aller botter les fesses, d'une des femmes les plus têtues qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée.

Arrivée au dernier étage, elle inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Elle devait se contrôler, elle l'avait promis à Kara. Son appel à Sam avait déjà été un peu limite et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait quelque peu passer ses nerfs sur les deux jeunes femmes, mais elle le méritait autant l'une que l'autre ! Calmant une dernière fois sa respiration, elle prit son courage à deux mains à toqua enfin.

Des bruits sourds derrière la porte se firent entendre pendant quelques secondes, alors que le corps de Keira ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agiter. Honnêtement, elle aurait peut-être dû aller courir avant de venir ici, histoire de calmer ses nerfs, en feu depuis les révélations de sa jumelle en pleurs.

_**\- Keira ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et à cette heure-ci en plus ?**_ Ajouta Alex, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux cernés, l'air passablement étonné.

Supergirl serra la mâchoire, sentant sa colère remonter, mais se contrôla du mieux qu'elle put et pénétra dans l'appartement, sans même y être invité.

_**\- Ravie de voir que t'es toujours en vie,**_ ironisa Keira.

La plus âgée des soeurs Danvers soupira, sachant très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et suivit sa soeur, qui s'était arrêtée au milieu du petit studio. Celui-ci pouvait presque rivaliser avec le désordre de la chambre de sa jumelle… Enfin, avant son ménage compulsif. Une tonne de papiers et de bouquins trainait un peu partout dans l'appartement, recouvrant quasiment tous les meubles présents.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Keira ?**_ Lâcha finalement son aînée, alors qu'elle croisait les bras.

_**\- Je sais pas trop si tu te souviens, mais t'as une soeur qui s'appelle Kara,**_ cracha presque Supergirl. _**Une soeur qui en a vraiment gros sur la patate en ce moment et qui aimerait bien pouvoir compter sur ton soutien. Malheureusement, il se trouve que tu ne montres plus vraiment signe de vie depuis quelque temps.**_

Alex fronça des sourcils en entendant que Kara n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Supergirl la regarda quelques instants. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir la motarde dans un tel état. Elle ressemblait presque à un zombie avec son teint blafard et ses yeux ternis par le sommeil et pendant un moment, la blonde s'inquiéta réellement pour elle, se demandant ce qui se passait dans sa vie, pour la mettre dans un état pareil.

_**\- Elle va si mal que ça ?**_ Reprit Alex, essayant de chasser le mal de crâne qui l'accablait soudainement.

_**\- Oui…**_ Lâcha Keira, fronçant les sourcils. _**Et… Et toi, ça va ?**_ Questionna finalement la blonde, vraiment inquiète.

_**\- Moi ? Oh oui, oui, je suis juste fatiguée, tu sais, école de médecine, **_sourit faiblement l'étudiante, en invitant Supergirl à s'asseoir.

Celle-ci la suivit, pas vraiment convaincue de ce que venait de lui dire sa soeur, mais elle laissa passer, elle n'était pas là pour ça, pas pour le moment en tout cas, chaque chose en son temps.

_**\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kara ?**_

_**\- Je pense que c'est-elle qui devrait t'en parler. Mais elle a vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment.**_

Alex ferma les yeux, se frottant le front d'un air las.

_**\- Elle est toujours amie avec Luthor ?**_

_**\- Alex, je promets que si tu ne parles plus à Kara rien que pour ça, je te-**_

_**\- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis juste… Occupée. Je suis désolée. J'aurais pas dû me tenir autant à l'écart, c'est juste… **_Alex soupira. _**Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question,**_ changea-t-elle de sujet.

_**\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler que tout va bien ?**_ Pesta Supergirl.

_**\- Keira, t'es pas venu pour parler de moi, alors juste, réponds à la question.**_

La blonde la fixa un moment, mais voyant que son aînée ne lâcherait rien, elle soupira et continua.

_**\- Oui, enfin non, enfin j'en sais rien, c'est compliqué en ce moment.**_

_**\- C'est à cause d'elle qu'elle ne va pas bien ? **_Grogna Alex, avec bizarrement plus d'aplomb tout à coup.

_**\- Non, enfin… Disons que Lena l'évite depuis quelques jours et ça ne fait qu'ajouter à tout ce qu'elle vit en ce moment.**_

_**\- Je l'avais prévenu qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier un Luthor !**_

_**\- Alex,**_ souffla Keira exaspérée. _**Écoute, je lui déjà remonté les bretelles d'accord et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que Lena soit une mauvaise fille, alors arrête d'être sur son dos comme ça.**_

_**\- C'est pas vrai, toi aussi tu la défends. **_

_**\- Oui et je me le permets, parce que je la connais un minimum, **_lâcha Keira, sarcastique.

_**\- Bien…**_ Soupira Alex. _**Je vais lui laisser une chance dans ce cas, mais elle a vraiment pas intérêt à merder.**_

_**\- Parfait, j'aurais une complice comme ça. Tu sais, s'il faut cacher le corps un jour,**_ plaisanta Supergirl.

_**\- Compte la-dessus,**_ sourit faiblement l'étudiante en médecine.

_**\- Et pour Kara alors ?**_

_**\- Je tâcherais de passer ce week-end.**_

_**\- Promis ?**_

_**\- Promis.**_

L'appartement plongea de nouveau dans le silence et Keira ne savait pas comment le briser. Elle était venue ici dans l'idée de passer un savon à sa soeur, croyant qu'elle évitait Kara uniquement pour leur désaccord sur Lena Luthor. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas être le cas et maintenant, en plus d'être intriguée, elle était vraiment inquiète. Qu'arrivait-il à Alex ?

•••

**Vendredi 25 Octobre, Vestiaire, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Mikounettttttt !**_ Salua joyeusement Sam en saisissant le bras du footballeur, qui grimaça aussitôt. _**Alors, impatient ?**_ Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire excité.

_**\- Pas vraiment… Non… **_Lâcha piteusement le brun.

_**\- Allons ! Montre un peu de bonne foi ! C'est toi qui veux prouver à Dany que, de un : Tu n'es pas qu'un mec arrogant. Jamais un type arrogant ne ferait ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Et de deux : Tu vas lui prouver, que tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle te laisse une chance.**_

_**\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? Honnêtement, j'ai de sérieux doutes,**_ gémit-il, alors qu'il se laissait entraîner par l'enthousiasme de la pompom girl.

_**\- Bien sûr ! Je m'en suis assurée ! Et… On va mettre le paquet,**_ termina-t-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire sadique, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte derrière elle.

Mike hésita à entrer, clairement pas rassurer… Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui faire exactement… "_Aller mon gars, c'est pas le moment de te dégonfler !_". Soupirant et sautillant tel un boxeur avant son match, il pénétra finalement dans la pièce et fut surpris de croiser deux autres pompom girl, qui se mirent à lui lancer deux grands sourires qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille... "_Mais dans quoi tu t'es engagé…_"

_**\- Bien, tu connais déjà Ashley et Agathe j'imagine. Elles vont m'aider à faire de toi la parfaite petite pompom girl, **_sourit Sam diaboliquement.

\- …_**.. **_

Mike resta muet, de plus en plus blême. Où était la sortie ?

_**\- Allons, ne fait pas cette tête Mikounet, tout va bien se passer, on va te dorloter comme jamais ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te mettre en caleçon et t'allonger ici,**_ indiqua la capitaine des danseuses, en désignant le divan d'examen au milieu de la pièce.

_**\- C'est… Pas du tout rassurant.**_

_**\- Arrête de faire ta chochotte ! Et allonge-toi ! Ou débrouille-toi tout seule pour Dany.**_

Le brun gémit bruyamment. Non mais vraiment, quelle idée il avait eu d'accepter l'aide de cette folle furieuse. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Snapper allait lui faire subir s'il acceptait de faire ce que Sam voulait lui faire faire. Il n'allait pas le virer n'est-ce pas ? Il blêmit de nouveau. Non, non, non, non, non… Non, il était bien trop important pour l'équipe pour ça… N'est-ce pas ?

Posant un ultime regard sur Sam pour la supplier de trouver autre chose, la seule chose qu'il réussit à lui faire faire, fut un sourire de plus en plus diabolique. C'est alors avec un dernier soupir, qu'il s'exécuta finalement, se déshabillant sans aucune gêne devant les trois filles, qui le regardèrent avec un air carnassier. Ok… Maintenant il était un peu gêné… Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'allongea comme demandé, et lança un regard incertain à la pompom girl en chef.

_**\- Bien,**_ commença lentement Sam. _**Pas de poils sur le torse. Bon point pour toi, **_sourit-elle sournoisement. _**En revanche, les jambes…**_

_**\- Attends… Ça veut dire quoi ça ?**_ Paniqua légèrement le jeune homme, alors que les deux autres pompom girl plaçaient divers produits, sur une petite table à ses côtés.

_**\- Allons beau brun, tu crois vraiment qu'on accepte les poils aux jambes sur des pompom girl ? La société ne l'accepte déjà pas sur les filles en générales, alors les pompom girl t'imagine bien, **_commenta Sam, toujours aussi souriante.

Agathe sortit des bandes de cires froides et en tendit une à Sam, qui la saisit et la montra bien au brun de façon mesquine. Celui-ci secoua la tête, puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

_**\- Non mais tu sais, moi je suis à fond pour les poils hein ! Et les droits des femmes aussi ! Oui, oui madame. Je suis pour les femmes avec des poils aux jambes ! **_Dit-il rapidement, alors que la châtain posait déjà une bande sur sa jambe. _**Nooooon, attends, attends !**_

_**\- Une dernière volonté mon cher ?**_ S'amusa Sam.

_**\- Ça… Ça fait pas aussi mal qu'on le dit hein ? **_Demanda-t-il, blême.

_**\- Non, bien sûr que non,**_ lâcha la capitaine des pompom girl, ce qui rassura quelque peu le brun. _**Et puis, t'es un homme, un vrai. Montre-nous comment un mec viril comme toi résiste à la douleur. Prêt ?**_

Mike regarda les trois filles, qui lui lançaient toutes des regards rassurants, comme si elles lui promettaient que tout irait bien. Quelque peu rassuré de ça, il inspira un bon coup et hocha la tête, approuvant.

_**\- AAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE INVENTION DU DIABLE ! VIVE LES FEMMES AVEC DES POILS !**_ Hurla Mike, alors que les trois filles se mirent à rire.

_**\- Courage Mikounet, on en a pour un moment ! **_Rit Sam, qui à ce moment là, passait vraiment pour Satan aux yeux de Mike.

"_Maudit sois-tu Supergirl… Pourquoi je fais ça sérieux…._"

_**\- PUTAIN DE BORDELLLLLL DE MERDEEEEEEE ! JE TE HAIS ARIASSSSS !**_

•••

**Vendredi 25 Octobre, Stade, Midvale** **: **

_**\- WOOD ? WOOD ?! **_Cria Snapper, alors qu'il faisait l'appel.

Tous les joueurs de foot étaient présents sur le terrain, assis par terre devant leur coach, équipé pour leur entraînement, alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leurs tours de terrains habituels pour échauffer leurs muscles. Enfin, tous sauf un… Supergirl examina les alentours, remarquant que les pompom girl effectuaient leurs étirements plus loin, mais qu'elle n'apercevait pas Sam. La châtain avait-elle vraiment convaincu le footballeur de s'habiller en pompom girl pour toute la durée de l'entraînement ? Si c'était le cas, alors elle voulait ABSOLUMENT voir ça et surtout admirer la réaction de Snapper.

_**\- Hé Supergirl ?**_

Keira détourna la tête des pompom girl et se tourna vers Oliver qui la regardait avec son sourire charmeur habituel.

_**\- Oui ?**_

_**\- C'est bientôt Halloween et comme tu te doutes bien, j'organise une fête pour l'occasion. Costumé évidemment. Tu viendras ?**_

_**\- Honnêtement ? J'en suis pas sûr,**_ lui avoua Supergirl. _**Je préfère d'abord voir avec ma soeur. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle remette les pieds dans une fête de sitôt et je pense passer Halloween avec elle, alors ne compte pas trop sur moi.**_

_**\- Y'a pas de soucis, je comprends. En parlant de ta soeur d'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai un tee-shirt à te rendre,**_ sourit-il.

_**\- Je te demande pardon ?**_ Lâcha Keira.

_**\- Eh bien, elle me la comme qui dirait, jeté à la figure vendredi dernier, donc… A croire que je fais tomber toutes les soeurs Danvers, **_plaisanta-t-il.

_**\- Dans tes rêves, **_grogna Supergirl d'un air mauvais.

_**\- Pourtant j'ai le-**_

_**\- WOOOOOOOOOD ! Bordel de Zeus ! Qui a vu cet idiot insupportable ?! **_Coupa Snapper. _**ET TOI QUEEN ! T'ES PAS LA POUR DRAGUER, ALORS TAIS-TOI UN PEU !**_

Le coach allait enchaîner, quand de nombreux murmures commencèrent à se répandre parmi les footballeurs et attirèrent le regard de Supergirl. Sortant tout droit des vestiaires, Ashley et Agathe se précipitait pour rejoindre leur coéquipière, alors que Sam prenait tout son temps, un rire difficilement retenu alors que se tenait à ses côtés, Mike….

_**\- Hé, c'est qui cette nouvelle pompom girl nourrit au OGM ?**_ Murmura un joueur

Mike était habillé en parfaite petite pompom girl, avec visiblement des faux seins, des petites couettes sur le dessus de la tête, maquillé à la perfection, les poils des bras visiblement décolorés, rasé de frais, que ce soit au menton ou... aux jambes ? Sam lui avait vraiment épilé les jambes ? Oh mon dieu, non, là elle n'en pouvait plus.

Sans crier gare, Supergirl éclata de rire, surprenant tout le monde qui n'avait toujours pas compris de qui il s'agissait. Snapper balança un regard noir à la blonde, lui sommant de s'arrêter ou elle allait courir durant tout son entraînement. Cependant, Keira ne s'arrêtait plus, rendant leur coach d'autant plus rouge de colère. Sam ricana, retenant de plus en plus difficilement son rire et se pencha à l'oreille du brun, lui murmurant quelque chose qui le fit grimacer de désespoir. Pourquoi faisait-il ça déjà ? Le regard brun du jeune homme travesti s'égara sur le terrain et croisa la silhouette de Supergirl qui se tenait le ventre tant elle riait. Ce constat lui donna un soudain élan d'assurance et c'est en inspirant profondément qu'il tourna son attention vers son coach de football.

_**\- Oublie pas Mikounette,**_ _**femme qui rit…**_ Sourit Sam en soulevant ses sourcils d'un un geste subjectif.

Le brun rit et s'avança vers Snapper.

_**\- C'est quoi cette démarche Mikounette ?! T'es pas une femme des cavernes, t'es une pompom girl !**_ Cria Sam pour que le footballeur l'entende et attira le regard de tout le monde.

"_Allez mon gars, maintenant que tu y es, autant aller à fond dans ton rôle !_" S'encouragea mentalement Mike. Imitant une démarche des plus pimpantes, le brun salua le coach d'une voix fluette, qui devint livide en reconnaissant son joueur de foot manquant.

_**\- Wood….. Qu'est-ce que cela suffit ?**_

_**\- Désolé monsieur l'entraineur, mais à l'aide de mes amies pompom girl,**_ fit-il d'une voix aiguë, en désignant Sam, qui n'en pouvait plus et avait fini par éclater de rire. _**Je me suis découvert une nouvelle passion : La mode et la danse ! **_Termina-t-il en agissant ses pompom sous le nez du coach, de plus en plus rouge.

Tous les footballeurs se mirent à rire d'un seul coup ainsi que toutes les pompom girl, dont certaines filmaient la scène des plus hilares.

_**\- Je te promets Wood, que si tu ne vas pas vite t'habiller correctement, je vais te faire vivre un enfer,**_ souffla Snapper.

Le brun se tassa quelque peu. Son coach pouvait vraiment être impressionnant, malgré les dix bon centimètres qui les séparaient tous les deux. Cependant, il tient bon, bien décidé à effectuer son action jusqu'au bout.

_**\- Désolé monsieur, mais aujourd'hui, je m'entraîne avec toutes mes copines, **_termina-t-il en sautillant presque jusqu'aux pompom girl, qui l'accueillaient à grands éclats de rire.

Supergirl n'en pouvait plus, en fait, tout le monde n'en pouvait plus. Le trois quarts des footballeurs étaient allongés sur le terrain, à rire, tandis que le reste ne tarderait probablement pas à les rejoindre.

_**\- Arias !**_ Appela Snapper, dans un grognement mécontent.

_**\- Oui monsieur ? **_Répondit-elle avec le sourire, nullement impressionnée par le regard bougon du coach.

_**\- Je te promets une chambre en première classe pour le prochain match à l'extérieur, si tu fais vivre un ENFER à cette énergumène !**_

_**\- Avec plaisir monsieur ! **_Lança-t-elle avec un sadisme sans nom.

Se retournant avec une fierté nullement dissimulée, Sam se dirigea vers les pompom girl et elle lança :

_**\- Allez les filles, on reprend les étirements ! Mikounette… Ce soir je t'apprends…... Le grand écart, **_sourit-elle sadiquement, alors que le brun devint livide.

Sam tourna son attention vers Supergirl, à qui elle envoya un clin d'oeil et la blonde lui répondit par un grand éclat de rire, avant que leur coach ne les punisse tous en leur faisant faire des tours de terrains. De toute évidence, cet entraînement s'avérait inoubliable, en particulier pour Mike, aussi souple qu'un manche à balai semblait-il.

•••

**Vendredi 25 Octobre, Bibliothèque, Midvale** **: **

Cela faisait bien une heure que Kara se tenait au même endroit, les yeux rivés sur l'instrument qui se tenait devant elle, sans même oser le toucher. Une mélodie au piano sortant de son téléphone, berçait doucement la mezzanine de la grande bibliothèque, généralement réservé au cours de musique, lorsque celle-ci était fermée.

Elle avait passé sa journée à frôler les murs, tentant de se faire la plus discrète possible et se cachant à la bibliothèque, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle n'avait pas effectué un seul cours de tutorat cette semaine, son attention étant clairement au plus bas, même durant ses propres cours. Elle qui avait tant espéré ne plus être aussi transparente qu'elle ne l'était, rêvait aujourd'hui que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant cette maudite fête, ou tout avait basculé. Où elle avait perdu, sa tranquillité, sa dignité et Lena.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait réfléchi toute la semaine. Elle avait réfléchis toute la semaine pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi la brune l'évitait si soudainement, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé durant cette fête dont elle ne se souvenait quasiment de rien ?

Un râle de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle en avait assez de se poser autant de questions et de n'avoir aucune réponse. Elle en avait assez de tous ces crétins qui passaient leur temps à la juger. Elle en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir traîner tranquillement avec sa soeur comme elle le voudrait. Elle en avait assez du silence d'Alex. Elle en avait assez du silence de Lena. Elle en avait assez de ne pas trouver le courage d'ouvrir le clapet, qui protégeait les touches de ce maudit piano devant lequel elle était assise. Elle en avait assez de ce trou béant dans sa poitrine que causait le manque de ses parents. Elle en avait assez de la culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis plus de quatre ans…

Ses yeux commençaient à pétiller, mais elle retenait ses larmes. Elle n'avait que trop pleuré ces derniers temps. Elle devait se ressaisir. Malheureusement, cela semblait plus compliqué que prévu.

Des pas dans l'escalier se firent soudainement entendre et le corps de Kara se tendit. Non, elle voulait être seule. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter encore un de ces regards hostile, moqueur ou lubrique. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Pas encore. Cependant, la voix qui l'interpella n'était en rien emplie de méchanceté, mais plutôt d'une douceur agréable, qui lui envoya des frissons. Ce que cette voix, avec ce ton si particulier, lui avait manqué.

Lena s'arrêta quelques secondes quand elle avisa la silhouette de Kara, immobile devant l'un des pianos. Son dos était voûté, ses épaules affaissées, semblant porter le monde et ce constat serra le coeur de la brune. Comment avait-elle pu l'abandonner au moment où la blonde à lunettes semblait avoir eu le plus besoin d'elle… Elle était pathétique. Alex avait eu raison de se méfier d'elle. Lena ne méritait pas d'être amie avec cette incroyable fille qu'était Kara Danvers.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, l'héritière de LuthorCorp s'avança doucement vers la soeur de Supergirl, qui avait bien conscience de la présence de la brune non loin d'elle. Un silence pesant s'installa entre elles, Kara assise sur le siège devant l'immense instrument de musique, le regard dans le vague et Lena postée à quelques pas d'elle, ses yeux verts fixant la blonde.

_**\- J'ai essayé de te parler plusieurs fois dans la journée**_, commença maladroitement Lena, ne sachant pas du tout par où commencer.

_**\- Pourtant, t'avais plutôt l'air occupé avec Sam**_, lâcha Kara, ses mots semblant vidés de toute énergie et chaleur qui lui étaient pourtant si naturelles autrefois.

Lena se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, lâchant un soupire. Pourquoi la blonde devait-elle toujours ramener Sam sur le tapis ?

_**\- Oui, c'est vrai. Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'engueuler pour t'avoir évité ainsi toute la semaine, **_précisa l'héritière de LuthorCorp.

_**\- Alors, tu avoues enfin que tu m'as évité ?**_

\- …_**...Oui….**_

_**\- Pourquoi ? **_Demanda Kara, quelque peu cassante, relevant enfin les yeux vers sa voisine.

Leur regard se connecta et encore une fois, Lena put entrevoir l'immense tourment qui s'agitait dans ces yeux bleus.

_**\- Je peux m'asseoir ?**_ Demanda la brune, en désignant le petit banc sur lequel était assise la blonde.

La soeur de Supergirl hocha la tête, et se décala légèrement afin de permettre à sa camarade de s'assoir avec elle. L'espace restreint fit que leur jambe se collait et la chaleur de la brune envoya une vague rassurante à Kara. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Cependant, celui-ci était nettement moins lourd, maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux côte à côte, la présence de l'une, semblant naturellement réconforter l'autre.

_**\- Je suis stupide, **_lâcha soudainement Lena.

_**\- N'importe quoi,**_ ricana Kara sans joie, si réelle moquerie. _**Je ne serais pas surprise si on me disait que t'avais le même QI qu'Einstein.**_

_**\- Ok….**_ Reprit la brune, les joues rougissant légèrement. _**Je me débrouille dans les matières intellectuelles. Cela dit, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les relations humaines. **_

_**\- Alors, la seule explication que tu vas donner, c'est que tu es stupide ?**_ Lança la blonde, appréciant peu cette perspective.

_**\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste… Que ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc de parler de ce que je ressens.**_

_**\- Comment ça ?**_ Demanda Kara, intriguée, fixant Lena.

Lena expira bruyamment, la tension envahissant soudainement son corps. Elle avait passé sa journée et toute sa soirée d'hier à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle en avait même parlé à Sam, se sentant plus légère une fois que la pompom girl, l'avait encouragée et ne l'avait nullement jugée. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle était là, à côté de Kara, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots, la nervosité prenant le pas sur toute pensée logique.

Une main délicate se posa soudainement sur la sienne et Lena tourna la tête vers Kara, plongeant son regard vert dans celui bleu de sa voisine et à ce moment là, elle aperçut de nouveau cet éclat qui l'avait tant charmée pour la première fois.

_**\- Parle-moi Lena, je te promets que je ne te jugerais pas et que je me moquerais encore moins,**_ avoua la blonde à lunettes, avec un regard tendre et un sourire encourageant.

Qu'est-ce que ce sourire lui avait manqué se dit la brune.

_**\- Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontrée Sam la première fois, ça a été loin de matcher tout de suite, **_commença enfin Lena. _**Pour la simple et bonne raison, que depuis mes quelques années passées en internat en Irlande, j'avais érigé des barrières autour de moi. Je ne voulais plus laisser des gens s'approcher de trop près. Je ne voulais plus, parce qu'ils m'ont tellement de fois menti et trahi, que je m'étais jurée de ne plus me rapprocher de qui que ce soit. **_

_**Mais Sam n'a rien voulu savoir et elle a continué. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je la laisse de plus en plus entrer dans ma vie. Notre amitié telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui est à peine plus ancienne que la rentrée de cette année. Elle a donc passé plus d'un an à essayer de briser mes barrières et honnêtement, elle est loin de les avoir toutes passées.**_

_**Et puis un jour, **_commença à sourire la brune. _**Je suis tombé sur toi et… Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais… T'es simplement passé à travers toutes ces barrières, comme ça, sans effort, il a juste fallu un seul de tes sourires.**_

Kara écoutait attentivement, ne cherchant à aucun moment à couper Lena dans sa longue tirade. Elle savait que la brune devait faire un effort incommensurable pour lui parler ainsi à coeur ouvert et tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de la soutenir en lui maintenant la main et en souriant doucement sur ces dernières phrases, touchée.

_**\- Toutes les deux, on a accroché très vite, malgré notre début un peu chaotique. J'ai jamais été aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un. J'ai jamais été aussi moi-même avec quelqu'un, **_Lena baissa la tête se sentant de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son discours. _**Et… Durant la soirée de vendredi… Je- Je me suis vraiment rendu compte… Je me suis vraiment rendu compte d'à quel point je tenais à toi et… J'ai eu peur…**_

_**Je sais que tu n'es pas comme toutes ses personnes qui se sont juste servies de moi ou qui ont fini par me trahir pour de quelconques raisons, mais, ça a été plus fort que moi. Je… Je fonctionne comme ça, c'est- C'est un système d'autodéfense. Dès que je sens que quelqu'un s'approche trop près, je- Je fuis juste… Juste parce que j'ai une peur inconsidérée d'être laissé sur place à un moment donné. **_

_**Alors… Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine et je m'en excuse sincèrement. J'ai été une amie pitoyable,**_ continua rapidement Lena, les larmes aux yeux. _**Et je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus me parler ou que tu vois enfin la sale Luthor que je suis réellement…. Mais juste… Je- S'il te plaît… Juste-**_

Lena ne parvenait plus à trouver ses mots, son cerveau embrouillé et bien trop concentré à essayer de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. C'était elle qui avait laissé tomber la blonde. C'était elle qui s'était comportée comme la sale lâche qu'elle était. C'était-elle qui ne méritait pas l'attention de la merveilleuse blonde à ses côtés. C'était Kara qui avait besoin d'une épaule réconfortante. Pas elle. Elle, elle ne le méritait pas.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait ne pas mériter, Kara glissa ses bras autour de l'héritière de LuthorCorp, la serrant doucement contre son corps, qui la remplissait d'une chaleur rassurante et apaisante. Lena cala sa tête sur l'épaule de sa voisine, se sentant étrangement à sa place, pour la première fois de sa vie.

_**\- J'ai aucunement l'envie de t'abandonner comme l'on fait ces gens Lee, **_Commença doucement Kara. _**S'ils étaient trop idiots pour se rendre compte de la personne exceptionnelle qui se tenait à leurs côtés, alors c'est plutôt eux qui devraient pleurer cette perte, pas toi.**_

Pourquoi Kara devait être aussi… Kara… Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce que ses mots dits avec une sincérité déconcertante, pouvait provoquer dans le corps de la brune. Elles restèrent enlacées l'une à l'autre pendant un temps indéfinissable pour elles, Lena sentant sa peine et sa nervosité l'éloigner progressivement, alors que la semaine épouvantable de Kara semblait s'être soudainement envolée de son esprit, alors que le souffle de la milliardaire s'écrasait parfois sur sa gorge, lui donnant des frissons plus qu'agréables.

_**\- Je suis désolé,**_ lâcha Lena, rompant le silence agréable qui n'était dérangé que par le fond mélodieux que jouait le portable de la blonde.

_**\- Je te pardonne, **_répondit doucement Kara, la tête appuyée sur celle de sa voisine, les yeux fermés, écoutant doucement la musique au piano qui la rendait nostalgique.

Lena sentit ses épaules se détendre complètement aux mots de la soeur de Supergirl, son coeur soudain soulagé d'un poids, qu'elle avait elle-même décidé de porter.

_**\- Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une semaine épouvantable,**_ ajouta la brune, pas certaine que ça soit vraiment le moment de le mentionner. _**Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus et si tu veux en parler...**_

Kara sourit, les yeux toujours fermés, à moitié somnolente.

_**\- Pour être honnête, toutes mes semaines peuvent bien être aussi horribles, si je peux avoir un tel moment de tranquillité tous les vendredis soir avec toi,**_ murmura presque la blonde, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Le coeur de Lena s'emballa immédiatement à ces propos : "_Pour l'amour du ciel Kara, arrête de sortir des phrases comme ça, si tu ne veux pas que je meurs d'une crise cardiaque_" pensa la jeune Luthor, le corps soudain brûlant, rendant ses joues rouge pivoine.

_**\- T'as l'air d'apprécier le piano, **_commenta Lena après quelques instants, alors qu'elles n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre et qu'une nouvelle mélodie se jouait en fond sonore.

_**\- Mon père en jouait tout le temps**_, répondit calmement Kara. _**Il était très doué. C'est lui qui joue là,**_ indiqua-t-elle, avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. _**Ma mère préférait le violon. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés alors qu'ils étudiaient sur le même campus.**_

Malgré les nombreuses questions qui trottaient dans la tête de la brune depuis maintenant un petit moment, celle-ci se tut, écoutant simplement la blonde parler d'une voix presque endormie.

_**\- Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture,**_ sourit doucement Kara. _**Mon père trouvait ma mère un peu trop arrogante à son goût et ma mère trouvait que mon père manquait cruellement de sérieux. Puis, au fur et à mesure de leur répétition dans un orchestre, ils ont fini par apprendre à se connaitre. Depuis ce jour, ils ont toujours gardé leur passion pour la musique et ils nous la transmettaient sans cesse à Keira et moi. Enfin,**_ rigola doucement la blonde. _**Plus à moi que Keira. Ma soeur préférait courir derrière un ballon que d'écouter un opéra ou de regarder un ballet pendant des heures.**_

_**\- Alors,**_ reprit doucement Lena, voyant que Kara était arrivée à la fin de son histoire. _**C'est eux qui t'ont donnée cette passion pour la musique ?**_

Kara ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa passion pour ce domaine, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. Lena avait remarqué d'elle-même la lueur dans les yeux bleus de sa voisine, alors qu'elles parlaient toutes les deux de musique ou encore lorsqu'elle avait vu Kara danser et chanter sur scène lors de la soirée de vendredi dernier.

La soeur de Supergirl hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Kara ne doutait pas que si la voix et la respiration de Lena continuaient de la bercer ainsi, elle s'endormirait comme ça, assise, à moitié avachie sur sa voisine, alors que le manque de sommeil qui s'était accumulé cette semaine, la rattrapait d'un coup.

_**\- Je peux te poser une question ? **_Demanda doucement la milliardaire. _**Tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre, je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas en parler,**_ ajouta précipitamment Lena.

_**\- Pose là Lee,**_ sourit doucement Kara, devant la soudaine nervosité de sa voisine.

_**\- Si la musique te passionne autant, pourquoi tu refuses si catégoriquement de rentrer dans la comédie musicale de Sam ?**_

La question tendit immédiatement les muscles de Kara et Lena le sentit instantanément. Elle s'apprêtait à se redresser et s'excuser de son impolitesse et son indélicatesse, mais la blonde la maintient contre elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules avec nervosité. La tension envahit l'air et la brune ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire retomber. Jamais elle n'aurait dû poser cette satanée question ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se montre si curieuse ? Kara semblait tellement détendue avant ça… Et maintenant elle était juste-

_**\- Parce que cette passion a tué mes parents, **_lâcha la blonde, coupant net Lena dans ses pensées.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas et même si c'est pas le cas d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

**Si vous aviez été à la place de Kara, auriez vous pardonné à Lena ? Et Mike ? Est-ce que j'ai réussi à attiser la sympathie pour son personne, aux personnes qui ne peuvent pas le voir en peinture ? Ou le pauvre est irrécupérable pour vous ?**

**Donnez moi votre avis :D**


	11. Chapitre XI

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Bon, alors ce chapitre, ça fait au moins 3 chapitres que je veux le caser, mais l'histoire en a décidé autrement et puis, finalement, quand j'ai dû vraiment l'écrire eh bien j'ai été moins inspiré que prévu ^^' mais le voilà quand même ! Il est un peu plus long que la normale, mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça ne vous dérangeaient pas trop :D**

**Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture ! **

* * *

**Réponse Super guest J :**

_Pourquoi j'ai coupé là ? Parce que je suis sadique mouhahahahahaha ! Et que tu aimes que je dissémines des indices un peu partout :p_

_Alex, oui j'en parle enfin et j'en parlerai encore davantage dans le chapitre suivant ou celui d'encore après._

_Je comprends que tout le monde ne pardonne pas forcément à Lena comme ça, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai posé la question et j'aime avoir vos avis différents :) Pour Kara... eh bien oui, c'est Kara, alors forcément qu'elle pardonne, eh puis, elle pardonne pas à n'importe qui !_

_Je suis très contente que Mikounette t'es autant plu ! Je me suis bien marré à l'écrire et à imaginer xD D'ailleurs, les petites couettes sont une dédicace spéciale pour toi xD Et oui, Sam est très doué pour ce genre de chose ! xD_

_Franchement encore un énorme merci pour ces magnifiques pavés que tu me laisse toujours, j'adore toujours autant ! Je pourrais te dire, désolé de t'avoir rendu accro mais... En fait je le suis pas :p _

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant que les autres et je te dis à la prochaine !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

•••

**Jeudi 31 Octobre, Maison Danvers, Midvale** **:**

Étalée en étoile de mer sur son lit double, dont la couette était maintenant par terre, Kara fixait le plafond de sa chambre, pensive. Cela faisait une semaine que Lena et elle avait discuté. Après la soudaine révélation qu'elle avait faite sur ses parents, Lena avait enchaîné sur des sujets plus légers, se rendant bien compte que la blonde n'était pas prête à en dévoiler davantage pour le moment. Kara avait même fini par lui raconter son horrible semaine et Lena avait eu énormément de mal à dissimuler sa culpabilité pour avoir été absence et surtout, la colère profonde qu'elle ressentait envers ces crétins.

Depuis ce jour, tout semblait être étrangement revenu dans l'ordre, comme par enchantement. Enfin, presque. Il y avait bien encore quelques murmures sur son passage et certains regards insistants, mais ceux-là ne duraient jamais longtemps. Le plus étrange même, était que lorsqu'un lycéen se montrait un peu trop désobligeant, celui-ci se pointait le lendemain avec des excuses nerveuses. Kara se doutait bien que quelqu'un avait dû leur faire comprendre, que s'ils continuaient de l'embêter ainsi, ils passeraient un sale quart-d'heure, mais la blonde ne savait si il s'agissait de Keira ou de Lena, voire même des deux.

Dans tous les cas, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Sa vie redevenait petit à petit ce qu'elle était, avec même un bonus supplémentaire. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en passant à ça. Après la révélation de Lena sur sa peur de trop s'attacher aux gens et de se faire abandonner comme ça avait visiblement toujours été le cas, Kara pensait que celle-ci se montrait un peu distante. Plus proche que la semaine passée, mais toujours assez éloignée pour se protéger malgré tout, mais pas du tout… Au contraire même. Jamais elles n'avaient été aussi proches.

Autrefois, elles se voyaient surtout lorsqu'elles étaient seules, mais aujourd'hui, Lena et elle passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble ! De plus Sam et Keira commençait peu à peu à s'intégrer à leur duo et ça, jamais Kara aurait pensé pouvoir le vivre un jour. Il y avait toujours des remarques lorsqu'elle était avec sa jumelle, mais bizarrement, maintenant qu'elle était aussi bien entourée, elle n'y faisait quasiment plus attention, son sourire rayonnant revenant peu à peu illuminer les couloirs du lycée.

_**\- Hé ! Tu comptes te préparer un jour le mollusque ?! Je te rappelle que tu dois être en forme aujourd'hui ! **_Râla Keira, en passant la tête dans la chambre de sa soeur. _**Mais c'est pas vrai, ta chambre est déjà dans un bordel monstre ! Mais comment tu fais ?**_

_**\- C'est du talent et c'est organisé, un bordel organisé, n'oublie pas de préciser, c'est important,**_ ajouta Kara, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

_**\- Organisé ou pas, bouge-toi ! On va finir par être en retard sinon,**_ continua Supergirl, en balançant la peluche pikachu que Barry avait offert à sa soeur, en plein dans son visage et en repartant aussitôt.

Kara râla quelques instants, une flemme immense la maintenant clouée au lit. Cette journée qu'elle avait organisée avec sa soeur pour fêter Halloween à leur façon, pouvait se montrer amusante, mais aussi incroyablement éreintante. Elle entendit soudainement Supergirl la sermonner depuis la salle de bain, bien consciente que sa jumelle était toujours sur son lit et Kara poussa un ultime soupir, avant d'enfin se lever. Allez, motivée ! …..

•••

**Jeudi 31 Octobre, Lycée, Midvale** **:**

_**\- Alors, bien dormi ? **_Ricana Sam, en s'approchant de Lena qui sortait tout juste de sa voiture.

La brune soupira immédiatement, se pinçant l'arête du nez, alors qu'elle parvenait difficilement à arrêter un rougissement furieux de monter sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait d'égorger sa meilleure amie déjà ?

_**\- Oh oui, t'as bien dormi,**_ rigola la châtain. _**Dois-je en déduire que tu n'as toujours pas réussi à l'enlever ?**_ Questionna-t-elle en haussant des sourcils de façon subjective.

_**\- Comment tu veux que j'enlève ce truc ?! **_Pesta Lena, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers le hall d'entrée. _**Je ne sais pas ce que tu as foutu, mais je vais être obligé de défoncer mon plafond si je veux pouvoir l'enlever !**_

_**\- Tu peux… Mais, on sait toutes les deux que tu ne le veux pas,**_ se moqua la pompom girl.

_**\- Je te le promets, plus je passe du temps avec toi, plus je sens mes pulsions Luthoriennes ressortir, **_lâcha Lena, en regardant sa voisine d'un air noir.

Sam éclata de rire sur la place devant la porte d'entrée du lycée, entouré de quelques lycéens, alors que Lena détournait soudainement la tête, entendant un bruit de moteur familier. Kara, à l'arrière comme à son habitude, descendit de la moto en première et sa soeur ne tarda pas à suivre. Aussitôt leur casque enlevé, les deux jumelles se mirent à se chamailler pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison et Lena sourit. Ces filles n'étaient pas croyables, elles ne pouvaient pas passer dix minutes ensemble sans se quereller pour un oui ou pour un non.

_**\- Et voilà, quand Mégawatt arrive, y'a plus personne,**_ ricana Sam, en s'apercevant que Lena avait reconnu le bruit de moto des soeurs Danvers et avait immédiatement tourné la tête.

La brune n'écouta pas un traître mot de ce qu'avait dit sa voisine, s'écartant de l'entrée pour laisser passer les autres étudiants, alors qu'elle attendait les deux jumelles. Sam l'a suivi bien évidemment, un sourire moqueur toujours présent sur le visage.

_**\- Hey, Superwatt !**_ Salua la pompom girl, alors que les deux jeunes filles étaient enfin arrivées jusqu'à elles.

_**\- Superwatt ? **_Dirent-elles en choeur.

_**\- Bah oui, c'est votre nom de ship-**_

Les deux jumelles ne lui laissèrent même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elles se regardèrent et grimacèrent de dégoût immédiatement, faisant rire Lena, alors que Sam ricanait, ses mots toujours en suspens :

_**\- J'allais préciser "familyship", mais vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le temps de finir. Après si c'est votre truc, pas de jugement hein,**_ ajouta Sam comme si de rien n'était. _**Je connais même une ou deux personnes qui seraient ravies de participer, **_rit-elle.

Lena ricana sans joie, regardant sa meilleure amie du coin de l'oeil, bien consciente qu'elle l'incluait dans "Je connais même une ou deux personnes…", alors que Supergirl se cachait le visage dans ses mains, secouant la tête, les oreilles complètement rouges et que Kara lui lançait un regard noir :

_**\- Juste, ta gueule Sam, **_lâcha la blonde à lunettes.

La châtain sursauta, surprise, alors que Lena rigola.

_**\- Que diable ? Qu'est-il arrivé à la douce et aimable petite Kara ?**_

Sam fixa les deux jumelles face à elle, Supergirl détournant le regard, alors que sa soeur la regardait d'un air blasé, attendant que son cerveau de pompom girl fasse le point.

_**\- Keira ?**_ Ajouta la châtain, en s'approchant de la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt,**_ ricana-t-elle. _**Ton cerveau est plus lent que je le pensais.**_

_**\- Oh allez K ! T'avais dit qu'on devait faire notre possible pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'on avait échangé nos places ! **_Râla Supergirl, qui était en réalité Kara.

_**\- Non mais tu te moques de moi ? **_Se plaignit immédiatement la fausse Kara. _**Lena nous a grillée dès le début ! Tout ça parce que madame,**_ fit-elle en désignant sa soeur du doigt. _**Est incapable de retenir son sourire niais dès qu'elle croise son regard !**_

_**\- Tu- Je- c'est- Pfffffffffffff**_

Kara, transformée en Supergirl pour la journée, se perdit dans ses mots, les joues complètement rouges, effectuant tous ses tics nerveux à la vitesse de l'éclair, même celui avec ses lunettes alors qu'aujourd'hui elle portait des contacts. Sam éclata de rire, toujours aussi amusé par les réactions de Kara dans ce genre de situation. Lena de son côté, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de retenir le sourire heureux qui voulait pointer, en vain… Et enfin, Kara, qui était donc Keira pour aujourd'hui, se moquait allègrement.

_**\- C'est- C'est-**_

_**\- Oui ?**_ Demanda moqueusement la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- C'est absolument faux ! **_Réussit enfin à sortir la fausse Supergirl.

Un silence suivit ses mots, alors que Sam et Keira fixait la chouchoute de madame Miller avec scepticisme et que Lena se retenait de ne pas rire.

_**\- Tant de mauvaise foi dans une seule personne, c'est incroyable,**_ lâcha la pompom girl, sous les ricanements de la vraie Supergirl, en regardant la blonde aux lentilles de contact, comme si elle était un animal rare.

Pour toute réponse, la vraie Kara se retourna, les bras croisés, un air boudeur sur le visage et les trois filles rirent aux éclats.

_**\- Mais arrêtez de vous moquer ! **_Bouda-t-elle.

_**\- Non, mais, à qui tu veux faire croire que t'es Supergirl en réagissant comme ça ?**_ rit Sam.

_**\- Désolé d'être un minimum éduquée et de savoir m'exprimer autrement qu'avec des grognements !**_ Ajouta hautainement Kara.

_**\- Ah oui ? C'est sur que tes onomatopées de tout à l'heure, c'était beaucoup mieux, **_se moqua Keira.

Inévitablement, une nouvelle dispute éclata entre les deux soeurs et Lena et Sam se regardèrent avec un grand sourire amusé. Cette journée s'annonçait intéressante.

_**\- Alors, ça veut dire que Kara va participer à l'entraînement de foot ?**_ Demanda la pompom girl, à la fois curieuse et étonnement excitée.

_**\- Il n'y a pas entrainement aujourd'hui,**_ précisa la vraie Supergirl, alors qu'elle avait fini par arrêter de se chamailler avec sa soeur.

_**\- Quoi, t'es pas au courant ?**_ _**Snapper a exceptionnellement déplacer votre entraînement de demain à aujourd'hui.**_

\- …

_**\- Pardon ? **_Ajouta Kara, écarquillant les yeux.

La blonde tourna immédiatement son attention vers sa soeur.

_**\- Il est hors de question que je fasse ça !**_ Précisa-t-elle. _**Ce n'était absolument pas prévu dans le contrat.**_

_**\- Et tu crois que c'était prévu que je me récoltine tes cours de tutorats ? J'en ai trois aujourd'hui ! Non mais sans déc, tu cherches à remplacer tous les profs ou quoi ? **_Pesta Supergirl.

_**\- Non, mais il est hors de question que je-**_

Kara n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Supergirl leva les yeux au ciel et s'enfonça dans le hall du lycée.

_**\- Non mais je- Keira ! Euh Kara euh K- Oh et puis zut ! Reviens là blondasse ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !**_ Râla Kara en se lançant à la poursuite immédiate de sa jumelle, déjà loin.

Lena et Sam les regardèrent toutes les deux partirent comme les furies qu'elles étaient, puis se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil et explosèrent de rire, avant de se mettre elles aussi en marche.

_**\- Je crois que cette journée s'annonce É-PIQUE ! **_Lâcha Sam avec enthousiasme. _**Et j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression qu'on va échanger de soeur pour la journée, **_reprit-elle en lançant un regard joueur à sa voisine.

Lena soupira immédiatement.

_**\- Je te préviens Sam, je t'ai à l'oeil,**_ l'avertit-elle.

_**\- Attention, tu pourrais m'offenser ! Que crois-tu que je vais faire à cette pauvre petite Kara ?**_ Dit la pompom girl d'un faux air outré.

_**\- Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien et c'est ça le pire.**_

_**\- Héhé,**_ ricana Sam. _**Maintenant que tu le dis, peut-être que je parviendrais à la convaincre de faire une petite séance photo, afin de compléter ce beau panorama que tu as juste au-dessus de ton lit.**_

Lena s'arrêta subitement dans sa marche, fermant les yeux et les poings.

_**\- Sam ?**_

_**\- Oui Sweety ?**_ Rit-elle, malgré le danger bien présent.

_**\- Juste… Dégage avant que je ne t'étouffe avec l'un de tes stupides pompoms,**_ grogna Lena.

_**\- Peut-être une photo après l'entraînement,**_ reprit la châtain, en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune Luthor, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. _**Quand elle sera sous la douch-**_

_**\- ARIAS !**_ Hurla subitement Lena, les joues brûlantes, faisant se retourner tous les gens autour d'elles.

La brune s'apprêtait à balancer son sac sur son insupportable meilleure amie, mais celle-ci évita le coup habillement et se précipita dans les couloirs, vite suivi par une Luthor en furie. Oui vraiment, cette journée s'annonçait FAN-TAS-TI-QUE !

•••

**Règles du jeu de "Je te prête ma blonde"**

**Règle n°1** : _Interdiction pour quiconque au courant, d'utiliser le vrai prénom ou surnom normalement utilisé pour désigner la soeur correspondante. Exemple : Interdiction d'appeler Keira : Supergirl. Celle enfreignant cette règle héritera d'un gage._

**Règle n°2** : _Les deux soeurs doivent se faire passer l'une pour l'autre jusqu'à ce soir minuit. Si quelqu'un découvre le pot aux roses, celle qui s'est fait démasquer héritera d'un gage._

**Règle n°3** : _Les partenaires du crime sont échangés jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Keira passera donc sa journée avec Lena et Kara avec mon incroyable personne. Je vous laisse deviner qui est en train d'écrire ces règles... Si l'une des soeurs se retrouve seule avec le mauvais binôme, les deux fautives hériteront d'un gage. Désolé Lulu, ta dose de Mégawatt va être restreinte aujourd'hui._

**Règle n°4** : _Keira ne peut se déroger aux cours de tutorat et Kara ne peut se déroger à l'entrainement de football. Celle enfreignant cette règle héritera d'un gage._

**Règle n°5** : _Les duos forment une équipe et les gages comptent comme des points. À la fin de la journée, le duo ayant engrangé le plus de gages perd ! Les deux perdants héritent d'un super gage et les gagnants le droit de se gausser !_

**Règle n°6** : _Obligation de me complimenter au moins 3 fois dans la journée ! Celle enfreignant cette règle héritera d'un MÉGA gage._

_Que le meilleur duo gagne ! Quoi que, ça sera forcément le mien qui gagnera, puisque je suis dedans ! Cela dit, contrairement aux deux autres qui tricheront sans aucun doute, je n'hésiterais pas à donner des gages à Kara, t'en pis si cela doit me faire perdre !_

•••

**Jeudi 31 Octobre, Salle de Tutorat, Midvale** **:**

Keira sourit de manière crispée, au jeune homme qui la regardait avec un air perdu. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre son théorème de maths et cet abruti- gentil petit première année, ne comprenait toujours rien. Elle était de plus en plus désespérée. C'était déjà le deuxième cours de tutorat de la journée et elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne supporterait pas le troisième, se demandant déjà comment elle allait supporter la fin de celui-ci.

_**\- Donnnnnnc,**_ lâcha le petit blond. _**Si je fais ça comme ça….**_ Il gribouilla vite fait sur son cahier. _**Ça devrait marcher ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**\- Noooooooon,**_ dit Supergirl, en tentant de se contrôler du mieux qu'elle pouvait, son sourire se transformant bien vite en une grimace inquiétante tant elle se forçait. _**Parce que tu as encore inversé celui-ci et celui-ci.**_

Le gamin regarda ce que lui montrait la blonde, en fronçant les sourcils. Une fois que Keira eut terminé de lui expliquer pour la énième fois, le blond redressa la tête et lui jeta un regard comme si un troisième oeil venait de lui pousser au milieu du front.

_**\- Je comprends pas,**_ dit-il simplement, avec l'air le plus stupide que Supergirl n'est jamais de sa vie.

Celle-ci se fit à rire nerveusement et porta son poing devant sa bouche, mordant férocement la base de son pouce. Elle allait lui expliquer pour la dernière fois et si ce crétin, ne comprenait pas, elle ne répondait plus de rien.

_**\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Kara ? T'as l'air un peu tendu, **_intervint le petit blond, un peu inquiet.

_**\- À merveille, je pète le feu,**_ ricana nerveusement Supergirl. _**Bien, reprenons…**_

•••

_**\- MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS PAS !**_

Lena sursauta brutalement, alors que ses mots résonnaient dans tout le couloir où elle se trouvait. Portant une main à son coeur, elle le sentit battre à cent à l'heure, tant le cri l'avait pris par surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle lâcha un simple "oh", alors que son esprit comprenait enfin.

Se retournant brutalement, elle fit quelques pas à la vitesse de l'éclair et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de tutorat, découvrant une Kara rouge d'exaspération, debout, les muscles tendus, les mains aplats sur la table, alors que le gamin en face d'elle, toujours assis, se tassait sur lui-même à la limite de la panique.

_**\- T'ES VRAIMENT C-**_

_**\- Ke- Kara ! **_Intervint Lena en se reprenant, se rappelant des règles que le quatuor avait établi quelques heures plus tôt.

La blonde à lunettes tourna la tête alors qu'elle était interrompue dans son sermon et elle soupira de soulagement.

_**\- Luthor s'il te plaît, sauve-moi ! Si ça continue, je t'assure que je vais causer un meurtre !**_

En entendant ça, le jeune homme se tassa encore plus sur sa chaise, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui arrivait à sa prof pourtant d'habitude si gentille et patiente avec lui. Lena ricana quelque peu. Keira pouvait en effet être très imposante quand elle s'agaçait mais honnêtement, maintenant qu'elle avait vu Kara péter un cable la dernière fois, Supergirl lui semblait nettement moins effrayante.

_**\- Dean, c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda Lena au petit blond.

Celui-ci hocha timidement la tête, ne sachant plus où se mettre, alors que Keira n'avait pas bougé de sa position dominante initiale.

_**\- Bien, je pense que tu as pu le remarquer, mais Kara n'est pas au top de sa forme aujourd'hui, alors le mieux c'est de reporter votre cours ne crois-tu pas ?**_

Le gamin accepta immédiatement et s'empressa de prendre ses affaires, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Supergirl soupira bruyamment, avant de s'étaler dans son siège, complètement lessivé de cette journée alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait et qu'elle n'était même pas finie ! Enfin, elle n'avait rien fait de physique, mais intellectuellement elle n'en pouvait plus !

Comment sa soeur pouvait suivre tous ces cours aussi compliqués ? Elle n'avait quasiment rien compris à aucun d'entre eux et pourtant elle était loin d'être bête ! Elle était juste plus intéressée à courir que résoudre le mystère de l'Univers, contrairement à Kara qui pouvait passer des heures le nez plongé dans un livre ou la tête dans les étoiles, littéralement si on pouvait dire.

_**\- Comment ma soeur et toi faite pour suivre des cours aussi durs ?! **_Pesta la blonde, qui dégoulinait presque de sa chaise.

_**\- Une question d'habitude et de motivation j'imagine,**_ répondit Lena, en regardant Supergirl complètement avachie. _**Alors, on ne pensait pas que prendre la place de Kara serait aussi compliqué ?**_ Reprit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_**\- Non ! Si j'y avais vraiment pensé, j'aurais peut-être réfléchi un peu plus avant de lui proposer ce jeu stupide ! **_Râla sa voisine.

Lena vint s'asseoir sur la chaise face à la footballeuse déguisée en Kara et un silence s'installa dans la pièce. La relation entre les deux jeunes filles, étaient bien moins étroite qu'entre la jeune Luthor et Kara, et Lena devait avouer ne pas se sentir des plus à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé seule à Supergirl depuis la fameuse soirée de vendredi d'il y a deux semaines.

_**\- Je suis contente que ça se soit arrangé entre toi et Kara, **_lâcha soudainement Keira, alors qu'elle fixait le plafond.

_**\- Vraiment ?**_ Dit la brune, quelque peu surprise. _**Je pensais qu'avec la semaine dernière…. Tu serais plutôt contre, **_souffla-t-elle.

Supergirl tourna la tête vers sa camarade et planta ses yeux dans les siens. C'était dingue comme les jumelles pouvaient se ressembler. Là, tout de suite, elle avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver face à Kara et pourtant, il manquait ce petit quelque chose chez la blonde face à elle, ce petit quelque chose qui attirait étrangement Lena.

_**\- Crois-moi Luthor, si j'étais vraiment contre, je ne t'aurais jamais donné toutes ses chances de t'expliquer ou de te rattraper,**_ commenta Supergirl.

_**\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me donnes toutes ses chances, je ne comprends pas.**_

_**\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Quand elle est avec toi, je retrouve la Kara qu'elle était il y a un peu plus de quatre ans et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.**_

Elle était vraiment heureuse que Keira lui laissait sa chance, ça la rassurait et ça la changeait tellement de d'habitude. Cependant, ses mots la rendaient de plus en plus interrogative sur le passé des jumelles et elles savaient que c'était mal.

Suite à la révélation de Kara sur la mort de ses parents vendredi dernier, Lena avait bien vite compris certaines choses sans plus d'explication. Par exemple le fait que les deux soeurs devaient être adoptées ou du moins en famille d'accueil et qu'Alex avec qui elle n'avait jamais trouvé de ressemblance physique, n'était pas leur soeur de sang. Cependant, il restait énormément de zone floue et la brune était vraiment curieuse sur le sujet.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, pensive et hésitante, mais Supergirl la coupa dans sa réflexion :

_**\- Crache le morceau.**_

_**\- P- Pardon ?**_ S'étonna la brune.

_**\- T'as quelque chose à demander, c'est inscrit sur ton visage. Alors fais le.**_

_**\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.**_

_**\- Allez, je veux savoir maintenant !**_

Lena soupira, puis elle replongea son regard vert dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

_**\- On…. On a un peu parlé vendredi soir avec Kara.**_

_**\- Un peu ? **_Ricana Keira. _**J'ai dû inviter Sam à manger parce que Kara ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite et continuer de rester avec toi. Vous avez bien passé trois heures ensemble, alors je ne suis pas sûre que le terme "un peu" soit approprié, **_commenta la blonde à lunettes, alors que les joues de la brune chauffaient légèrement. _**A moins que… Vous ayez fait... autre chose ?**_ Se moqua-t-elle, prête à regarder Lena s'agiter, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois lorsque la conversation tournait sur ce sujet.

_**\- Et si c'était le cas ?**_ Demanda Luthor avec un petit sourire en coin, son sourcil gauche haussé.

_**\- Euh… Quoi ?**_ Se redressa immédiatement Supergirl, pas du tout préparée à une telle réponse.

L'héritière de LuthorCorp se contenta d'élargir son sourire, heureuse d'avoir battu la footballeuse à son propre jeu. Se rendant compte que Lena plaisantait, Supergirl s'autorisa un rire, qui sonnait quand même un peu nerveux et se recala confortablement dans son siège.

_**\- Bien, on gagne de l'assurance Luthor, j'aime. Enfin… N'en prends pas trop quand même,**_ ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard pointu, alors que la milliardaire se contentait de sourire doucement en hochant la tête. _**Bon, désolé, je t'ai coupé avec mes bêtises, t'en étais où ?**_

La brune perdit soudainement son sourire et se frotta nerveusement les mains, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Keira. Qu'avait la brune à demander pour qu'elle soit aussi nerveuse ? Lena réfléchit pendant un moment, puis finalement, elle lâcha un petit soupir et reprit :

_**\- Laisse tomber.**_

_**\- Quoi ? Non, non, non, je te l'ai dit, je veux savoir maintenant !**_ Râla la capitaine des DC Heroes, de plus en plus curieuse.

_**\- Non mais… Je préfère que ça soit Kara qui m'en parle.**_

_**\- Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre,**_ fit la blonde, faisant semblant d'être vexée.

_**\- Non mais….**_

Encore un silence. La brune ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Supergirl en mentionnant la mort de ses parents, mais la blonde ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire.

_**\- Kara m'a… **_Reprit Lena, hésitante. _**Elle- Elle m'a mentionné la mort de vos parents.**_

Keira freeza immédiatement à ses mots, son visage devenant soudainement livide, alors que son souffle s'emballait soudainement au fur et à mesure que des flashbacks horribles lui revenaient en mémoire.

_**\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû en parler ! Je suis vraiment stupide et je suis désol-**_

_**\- C'est bon, c'est bon,**_ la coupa Supergirl en se passant une main lasse sur le visage, alors qu'elle reprenait un peu le contrôle. _**C'est moi qui ai insisté. En vérité, je pensais pas du tout qu'elle t'en parlerait. Elle l'a jamais fait avec personne, pas même Winn. Les seuls au courant en fait ce sont les Danvers. Alors je suis… Surprise.**_

_**\- Je ne voulais pas, vraiment, c'était déplacé de ma part, **_ajouta Lena le visage plein d'excuse. _**C'est juste… Elle m'a balancé ça comme ça et… Je, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions.**_

Supergirl se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas que leur conversation dérive sur ce sujet, mais maintenant elle était curieuse de savoir ce que sa soeur avait bien pu dire à son amie.

_**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?**_

_**\- Que… C'était à cause de sa passion pour la musique que vos parents étaient morts, **_souffla Lena.

Keira prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua de gauche à droite. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que sa soeur se sente coupable pour ça. Elle ne le supportait vraiment pas ! La jeune Luthor resta silencieuse, mal à l'aise, s'en voulant de plus en plus de ne pas avoir pu masquer sa curiosité. Même si Supergirl était loin d'être aussi communicative que Kara, elle parvenait sans mal à percevoir son mal-être et cela indiquait à quel point il semblait profond.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?**_ Réussi difficilement à articuler Keira, alors qu'elle avait tourné le dos à sa camarade, ne voulant pas qu'elle la voit aussi pitoyable.

_**\- Je-**_ Lena s'arrêta quelques instants, en pleine réflexion. _**J'ai vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi elle pense ça, parce que… J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir l'aider… Mais…**_ Elle fit encore une pause. _**Je veux que ça soit elle qui me le dise,**_ termina-t-elle finalement.

La footballeuse fixa la brune un moment, une fois qu'elle avait réussi à passer outre ses sentiments négatifs qui l'avaient submergé pendant quelques minutes, puis finalement, un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

_**\- Alors, tu préfères te faire ronger par la curiosité, pour que ça soit ma soeur qui te le dise ?**_

_**\- Oui. Je veux vraiment entendre ces réponses, mais uniquement quand Kara se sentira assez en confiance avec moi pour m'en parler, **_répondit sincèrement Lena, agrandissant peu à peu le sourire de Supergirl, détendant quelque peu l'atmosphère.

_**\- Hé tu sais, si tu continues à dire d'aussi jolies choses, je vais finir par penser que tu ne serais pas si mauvaise comme belle soeur, **_taquina-t-elle.

La milliardaire ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, avant de secouer la tête pour tenter de maîtriser ses émotions qui affluaient en masse devant ces propos. Keira rit doucement, se rapprochant et posant une main sur l'épaule de sa camarade, qui était rouge écarlate malgré ses nombreux efforts.

_**\- Taquineries à part, je suis contente que ma soeur t'ait trouvée, **_ajouta la blonde avec un sourire. _**Et maintenant, partons retrouver mon incroyable jumelle, avant que tout ceci ne finisse dans une avalanche de guimauve écoeurante !**_ Rigola Supergirl, prenant ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Lena mit plusieurs secondes avant de se recomposer et de véritablement diriger tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Keira venait implicitement de lui dire, qu'elle l'acceptait vraiment et ça, rien ne pouvait lui faire plaisir à cet instant. Enfin si, peut-être quelque chose mais bon… Ce n'était pas vraiment réalisable, du moins, pour le moment.

•••

**Jeudi 31 Octobre, Vestiaire, Midvale** **:**

_**\- Va vraiment falloir que tu me dises comment tu fais… **_Lâcha une voix un peu jalouse.

Kara sursauta en sentant une présence derrière son dos, alors qu'elle enfilait le maillot de sa soeur. Quelque peu perturber, son pied droit s'emmêla avec son pied gauche et elle trébucha, avant de se vautrer sur le banc. Pestant de sa propre maladresse, la blonde sortit enfin la tête de son tee-shirt en le mettant correctement et tomba sur le regard brun de Sam, qui la regardait mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

_**\- Tu stalke souvent les gens comme ça ?**_ Répondit la fausse footballeuse, son coeur quelque peu malmené par l'apparition soudaine de la capitaine des pompom girl. _**Et de quoi tu parles d'abord ?**_

_**\- Oui, stalker et l'une de mes nombreuses passions,**_ reprit la châtain, avec un air si sérieux, que Kara fronça les sourcils. C'était pas vrai hein ? _**Et après cette merveilleuse démonstration d'adresse, je pourrais te demander comment tu danses si bien, avec aussi peu de coordination, mais je vais rester sur ma question initiale et te demander comment tu peux avoir un corps pareil en mangeant comme l'ogre que tu es. Sérieusement, je ne suis même pas sûre de t'avoir déjà vu faire du sport.**_

_**\- Eh bien j'en fais figure-toi !**_ Dit Kara en se relevant. _**Je te rappelle que ma soeur est Supergirl et pour info, elle déteste que je la laisse faire seule ses séances de sport… Enfin, ça ressemble plus à des entraînements militaires si tu veux mon avis, **_râla Kara.

_**\- Techniquement, c'est toi Supergirl, je te dois un gage,**_ sourit Sam. _**Cela dit, je note cette info, je crois que toi et moi, on va avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire. Je veux tout savoir de ce qui y'a de plus croustillant au sujet de ta soeur.**_

_**\- Tu veux qu'elle me tue ? **_Grimaça Kara, en se demandant bien quel gage la pompom girl allait lui dégoter.

_**\- Ça sera toujours plus agréable que ce que je m'apprête à te faire, si tu ne coopères pas, **_se rapprocha la meilleure amie de Lena, avec un sourire mesquin inquiétant.

Kara se mit à rire nerveusement à l'approche de la pompom girl. À cet instant, elle préférait être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici, Sam pouvait vraiment être inquiétante quand elle le voulait. Voyant la lueur qu'elle attendait dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis, la châtain se recula en riant, contente de son petit effet, alors que Kara se contentait de lui tirer la langue, avant de reprendre là où elle en était avant d'être dérangée, tandis que la capitaine des pompom girls réfléchissait à son gage avec un sourire diabolique. Plusieurs minutes passa et finalement la capitaine des danseuse reprit :

_**\- Oh Supergirl, **_interpella-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du vestiaire.

La blonde reporta son attention sur elle, la questionnant du regard alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que ses chaussures à mettre.

_**\- Pour ton gage, je veux que tu embrasses Lena dès que tu la vois,**_ sourit la châtain en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil.

•••

**Jeudi 31 Octobre, Stade, Midvale** **:**

_**\- Non mais sérieusement, touchez mes jambes et voyez comme elles sont toutes douces,**_ rit Mike, alors qu'il était assis sur le gazon autour du terrain, avec La capitaine des pompom girl et la fausse Supergirl.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rires devant son expression faciale, alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de ses jambes depuis plusieurs minutes. Kara n'avait pas vu de ses yeux, le fameux spectacle de Mike en pompom girl, cela dit, des vidéos avaient fait le tour du lycée et depuis beaucoup le surnommaient Mikounette, comme Sam n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler à ce moment là.

Le brun l'avait étrangement bien pris contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé la vrai Supergirl. Celle-ci avait pensée qu'il finirait par s'agacer, mais non, Mike le prenait avec humour et en jouait beaucoup. Maintenant, il passait même son temps à draguer faussement Barry, lui disant que maintenant qu'il était devenu femme, le sprinter le trouverait plus à son goût.

_**\- Si ça te plaît tant, je peux continuer à entretenir tes jambes si tu veux, **_lança Sam d'un sourire sadique.

_**\- Non ça ira merci !**_ Répondit précipitamment le footballeur en repliant ses jambes pour les mettre hors de portée de "Satan".

Kara rit encore plus devant la scène et Mike se tourna vers elle, avec un grand sourire :

_**\- Hey, je crois pas t'avoir entendu rire aussi souvent en si peu de temps,**_ ajouta-t-il heureux, ne s'étant toujours pas rendu compte du changement de soeur.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, quand une personne vint se poster juste derrière elle, projetant son ombre imposante sur le trio et la coupa d'une voix mécontente :

_**\- Vous voulez pas que je vous apporte les petits gâteaux pendant que vous y êtes ?!**_

_**\- Hen, ça serait hyper cool ! J'ai tellement faim ! **_Sourit Kara qui n'avait pas saisi le sarcasme, alors que Sam et Mike ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

La blonde redressa la tête, tout sourire et tomba nez à nez avec le visage peu amical de Snapper, qui virait au rouge cramoisi tant il bouillait. Se rendant soudainement compte de son erreur, la fausse footballeuse se mit à rire nerveusement et à le saluer comme si de rien n'était… Le coach s'énerva immédiatement, envoyant prestement ses deux joueurs effectuer leur tour de terrain, avec un sermon toujours plus fleuri et envoya un regard noir à la capitaine des pompom girl, qui de son avis, distrayait un peu trop ses joueurs.

Sam se mit à ricaner alors que le coach s'en allait et qu'elle voyait "Supergirl" courir avec la motivation d'un mollusque desséché. D'ici elle avait l'air très sportive oui…

_**\- Pitié, dis-moi que je ne ressemble pas à ça quand je cours,**_ râla soudainement une voix derrière la châtain, qui la fit immédiatement rire.

_**\- Non je te rassure, t'es mille fois pire, **_ricana Sam, alors qu'elle se tournait pour voir ses deux amies postées près d'elle.

La fausse Kara lui tira la langue, alors que Sam et Lena se mirent à rire et c'est dans une atmosphère légère que les trois filles partirent s'assoir sur le premier banc des tribunes. Elles parlèrent durant toute la session d'échauffement, regardant de temps en temps Kara qui courait avec une telle motivation, qu'elle finirait par se faire dépasser par une limace, alors que Snapper ne cessait de la sermonner.

_**\- Allez ! on se met en position. On travaille les plaquages aujourd'hui ! **_Cria le coach avec sa voix aimable habituelle. _**Blondie ! Il est où ton casque ?!**_

_**\- Mon… Mon casque ?**_ Reprit la fausse Supergirl, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait bien pu en faire, alors que Snapper la regardait avec des éclairs dans les yeux. _**Je crois bien que je l'ai laissé dans les vestiaires,**_ finit-elle par répondre avec un grand sourire innocent.

L'homme vira au rouge et tous les footballeurs se mirent à retenir leur respiration, se préparant à la gueulante qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber, alors que Kara fronça les sourcils. C'était normal qu'il devienne aussi rouge ? Il faudrait peut-être appeler les pompiers, non ?

_**\- ET TU ATTENDS QUOI POUR ALLER LE CHERCHER UNE INVITATION ! **_Hurla-t-il, alors que la blonde sursauta devant le soudain éclat et que Keira était bidonnée sur le banc.

La fausse footballeuse eut un petit rire nerveux et se tourna sur la droite, puis sur la gauche et de nouveau sur la droite, avant de détaler comme un lapin jusqu'au vestiaire, sous le ricanement de plusieurs de ses camarades. Alors qu'elle passait devant le banc ou le trio était présent et qu'elle apercevait sa soeur pliée en deux, Kara fit glisser son pouce contre sa gorge à l'attention de sa jumelle. Celle-ci rit encore plus face au geste et la fausse Supergirl bouda immédiatement.

Se rappelant d'une chose cependant, elle fit demi-tour et se rapprocha des trois filles en trottinant, qui la regardait avec une expression interrogative. Arrivée jusqu'à elles, la vraie Kara se pencha vers Lena, qui cessa immédiatement de respirer devant la proximité si soudaine et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de se redresser et du lui offrir un incroyable sourire lumineux, qui acheva le coeur de la brune, qui n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qu'il se passait.

_**\- Quoi ? Non mais c'est absolument pas à ça que je pensais quand je te disais d'embra- **_Commença Sam, outrée que la blonde contourne son gage de la sorte.

_**\- NON MAIS MA PAROLE TU TIENS VRAIMENT À COURIR AUJOURD'HUI ! **_La coupa la douce voix de Snapper qui s'égosillait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. _**T'ES PAS LA POUR ROULER DES PATINS AUX JOLIES FILLES ! TON CASQUE !**_

Kara vira immédiatement au rouge devant les propos du coach, alors que tout le monde la regardait, enfin, tous sauf Lena, qui n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. La fausse Supergirl s'agita nerveusement et entreprit de reprendre son chemin vers les vestiaires à toute vitesse, avant de se casser la gueule en plein milieu de sa course, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, sauf Snapper et Keira qui étaient exaspérés et Lena qui était toujours bloquée.

_**\- Cette fille va ruiner ma réputation en une seule journée, **_soupira la vrai Supergirl en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

_**\- Hé Lulu, tu respires de nouveau ? Où faut que je demande à notre talentueuse Supergirl pour la journée de te faire une petite séance de bouche-à -bouche,**_ ricana Sam, en apercevant comment un simple baiser sur la joue, avait troublé sa meilleure amie pourtant difficilement perturbable.

La brune reprit de l'aplomb face à ces paroles et se contenta d'envoyer un regard noir à la pompom girl avant de détourner la tête et d'ignorer ses voisines, quand elle s'aperçut que la fausse blonde à lunettes c'était elle aussi mise à se moquer de sa réaction.

_**\- Sam !**_ L'interpella Kara qui se dirigeait de nouveau vers le terrain avec son casque à la main. _**Trouve un gage à ma soeur, si elle est là, c'est qu'elle a pas respecté son engagement pour mes cours !**_

L'interpellé tourna immédiatement son attention vers sa voisine, avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire diabolique. Keira blêmit immédiatement, toutes traces de rires ou de taquineries effacé de son visage… "_Maudit sois-tu Kara…._"

•••

_**\- Toi tu te mets là !**_ Grogna Snapper, en indiquant une position à celle qu'il prenait pour Supergirl.

_**\- Euh, là ?**_

_**\- Oui.**_

_**\- Mais… Euh, on devait pas bosser sur les placages ?**_ Demanda innocemment Kara, alors qu'elle avisait ses coéquipiers installés en file indienne juste quelques mètres devant elle.

_**\- Parfaitement, **_sourit sadiquement Snapper, ce qui surprit grandement la blonde.

Alors ce type avait des dents ?

_**\- Allez les gars, aujourd'hui, votre adoré capitaine a décidé de servir de mannequin d'entraînement !**_

Sur ces mots, tous les joueurs se mirent à acclamer, alors que Kara devint livide. Euh….. Quoi ?

_**\- Je serais toi blondie, je mettrais mon casque, **_se moqua son coach, alors qu'il se décalait de plusieurs pas.

Kara s'exécuta, pas encore très certaine de ce qu'il se passait et alors que le coup de sifflet retentissait, ce qu'elle craignait se réalisa et le jouer face à elle lui fonça dessus, bien décider à la plaquer au sol de toutes ses forces. Le choc allait être brutal et les trois filles assises sur le banc grimacèrent d'anticipation, alors que le coach était satisfait de punir sa joueuse comme elle le méritait. Cependant, alors que le footballeur se jetait précipitamment sur elle, Kara s'esquiva au dernier moment et celui-ci se retama sur le sol, sous le ricanement des autres joueurs.

_**\- NON MAIS TU FOUS QUOI BLONDIE ! T'ES PAS LA POUR LES ESQUIVER !**_

_**\- Je vois pas pourquoi, ça serait nettement plus efficace d'apprendre aux joueurs d'esquiver que d'encaisser,**_ ajouta-t-elle avec aplomb, son casque semblant agir comme une barrière contre sa timidité.

Le coach grommela dans son coin et dit au joueur suivant de passer, alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à son capitaine, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas bouger. La blonde soupira de mécontentement et se positionna de nouveau. Le footballeur face à elle s'élança à nouveau au coup de sifflet et alors que les mètres qui les séparaient, diminuaient, Kara grimaça d'anticipation, mais finit par s'esquiver au dernier moment comme la fois précédente. C'était vraiment stupide de rester là, à attendre qu'on lui fonce dessus !

_**\- AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGG !**_ Cria soudainement Snapper à bout de nerf. _**Tu veux jouer, on va jouer !**_

Il s'empara soudainement d'un ballon et l'envoya à Kara qui le rattrapa maladroitement, alors que tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres, se demandant ce qu'il préparait.

_**\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à esquiver ? Parfait !**_ Sourit-il de manière mauvaise. _**Un Big Belly Burger à celui qui me plaque Supergirl à terre ! **_Indiqua le coach aux autres footballeurs.

Tels des vautours affamés, toutes les têtes se dirigèrent vers Kara, qui blêmit instantanément.

_**\- Oups….**_ Souffla-t-elle et en une seconde, tous se mirent à se jeter sauvagement sur elle.

_**\- Merde, elle court super vite en fait,**_ rit Sam, alors que toute l'équipe de foot essayait de faucher la blonde sur le terrain.

_**\- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK AIDE MOI ! **_Cria la fausse Supergirl, lorsqu'elle passa devant le trio, alors qu'elle était poursuivie par une armée.

_**\- Hé, un gage pour elle, **_rit Keira en tapotant l'épaule de la pompom girl à ses côtés. _**Elle vient de m'appeler pour mon surnom.**_

_**\- Mais tu n'as aucune gêne,**_ lâcha Sam. _**J'adore ça !**_

_**\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LA PLAQUER CETTE DANSEUSE !**_ Hurla Snapper, alors que Kara esquivait un à un ses assaillants.

La fausse Supergirl soupira. Il n'y avait pas de justice, honnêtement, c'est elle qui devrait le gagner ce Big Belly Burger...

•••

**Jeudi 31 Octobre, Parking du Big Belly Burger, Midvale** **:**

_**\- J'ai mal, partouuuuuuuut,**_ se plaignit Kara, alors qu'elle était à moitié avachie sur les épaules de Lena, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire.

Inévitablement, la fausse Supergirl avait fini par se faire plaquer au sol et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est que ce n'était pas agréable. Elle préférait nettement plaquer qu'être plaquée, c'était nettement plus fun. Elle n'avait jamais autant couru de sa vie, pas même durant les "marathons" improvisés de sa soeur et elle était complètement claquée. Plus jamais elle ferait ça de sa vie… PLUS JAMAIS !

Après sa douche dans les vestiaires qui avait probablement duré une éternité, Sam avait finalement était prise d'une soudaine générosité et avait invité les trois autres filles à manger au B.B.B. Bien évidemment, cette nouvelle avait réjoui Kara, alors que Keira et Lena étaient nettement moins motivées, préférant manger quelque chose de plus… sain. Cependant, face aux yeux de chien battu de la fausse footballeuse et le fait incroyable que c'était Sam qui payait, avait finalement mi tout le monde d'accord. À présent, elles étaient donc toutes les quatre sur le parking du fast-food et Keira soupira devant l'énième plainte de sa jumelle.

_**\- Mais tu vas t'arrêter ! C'est pas vrai, t'arrêtes pas de te plaindre depuis la fin de l'entraînement.**_

_**\- Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !**_ Répondit immédiatement la blonde aux lentilles de contact, redressant sa tête qu'elle l'avait posée sur l'épaule de la brune. _**Qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre qu'elle a eu des envies de meurtres toutes la journée à cause des cours de tutorat ?**_

_**\- Non mais le deuxième gamin était vraiment con ! Et le premier j'ai dû vite le recadrer parce qu'il se montrait un peu trop entrepreneur ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te faisais draguer comme ça,**_ ajouta Keira, d'un air grognon.

_**\- Draguer ?**_ Reprit Kara en fronçant les sourcils, alors que les deux autres filles les écoutaient encore se chamailler, Lena subitement tendue. _**Quoi tu parles de Tristan ? Il ne me drague pas… Il me drague ?**_ Redemande-t-elle, étonnée.

_**\- Non mais c'est pas vrai…**_ S'exaspéra la vraie Supergirl. _**T'es sois terriblement conne ou incroyablement aveugle et j'ai suivi tes cours toute la journée, je suis donc sûre que ce n'est pas la première réponse.**_

_**\- Je suis pas aveugle, je suis juste….**_

_**\- Oui ?**_

_**\- J'ai juste faim ! Allons manger !**_ Termina Kara, se précipitant vers le fast-food avec Lena sous le bras qui n'avait visiblement pas son mot à dire.

Supergirl allait suivre, mais Sam la retint par le bras, laissant les deux filles entrer seules.

_**\- Quoi ? **_Demande-t-elle à Sam.

_**\- Si on les laisses seules un peu toutes les deux, elles enfreignent la règle n°3, **_répondit la pompom girl avec un grand sourire.

_**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait là ?**_ Lâcha Supergirl, dépité.

_**\- Qui a dit qu'on était seules, **_sourit diaboliquement Sam.

Keira leva un sourcil, l'expression interrogative, alors que la châtain, la prenait par le bras et les approchaient soudainement d'un groupe de jeunes. Comme si de rien n'était, Sam s'intégra dans le groupe avec brio et commencèrent à rire avec eux, comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Supergirl ricana. Y avait-il quelque chose capable d'arrêter cette fille quand elle avait prise une décision ?

•••

_**\- Vous avez un gage toutes les deux ! **_Ricana Sam, en passant ses bras autour des épaules des deux filles, alors que Keira se moquait.

Lena se contenta de soupirer, bien consciente du stratagème que la pompom girl avait monté pour lui donner un gage et Kara de son côté n'avait pas écouté un traître mot, son attention rivée sur le menu électronique devant-elle.

_**\- Inutile de te casser la tête Dany, je vais choisir pour toi ! **_Lança la châtain à la fausse Supergirl.

_**\- Quoi mais….**_

_**\- Pas de mais ! J'ai deux gages à te donner maintenant et le premier sera de te défier de réussir le challenge du Big Méga Burger !**_ Ajouta Sam, en lui sélectionnant l'immense burger sur la tablette électronique. _**Si tu perds, c'est toi qui payes pour tout le monde !**_

_**\- Je me disais aussi, ton élan de générosité était bizarre,**_ ironisa Keira derrière elle. _**Cela dit, tu te rends bien compte qu'elle va gagner hein ?**_

_**\- Tu crois ?**_ Lui demanda Sam, légèrement perplexe. _**Ce burger est vraiment gigantissime…**_

_**\- Oh oui, j'en suis sûr,**_ rit la vraie Supergirl.

_**\- Bon tant pis, si elle gagne, tout son repas sera gratuit, alors ça sera toujours ça de moins à payer ! Et au pire des cas, toi et Lena avez encore un gage, j'espère que vous avez emmené vos portefeuilles,**_ termina-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de commander elle aussi et d'aller trouver une place ou s'asseoir.

Cette fille n'était pas croyable. Keira et Lena se jetèrent un regard, visiblement la même pensée sur la pompom girl leur traversant l'esprit, alors que Kara rejoignait la châtain, sautillant presque de joie tant elle voulait manger son immense burger.

_**\- Bien, ma chère petite Kara, **_commença Sam en regardant la vraie Supergirl dans les yeux, quand elle avait enfin rejoint la table avec la brune. _**J'ai ton gage,**_ sourit-elle diaboliquement.

_**\- Génial… **_Maugréa la cible.

_**\- Allons, ne peste pas maintenant, je suis sûre que tu vas être ravie et de ce fait, tu pourras grandement remercier ta chère soeur, qui m'a été d'une aide très précieuse pour ça !**_

Keira tourna son attention vers sa soeur, le regard dur, seulement pour s'apercevoir que Kara ne les écoutait pas le moins du monde, son regard rivé vers les cuisines, attendant impatiemment son repas, comme un enfant hyperactif. Ce constat fit sourire la vraie Supergirl malgré elle, toujours aussi attendrie par le comportement parfois enfantin de sa jumelle. Un regard sur sa voisine Luthorienne, lui fit comprendre qu'elle pensait la même chose, son petit sourire doux et son regard vert scrutant sa soeur, ne l'y trompant pas. Supergirl se demandait vraiment comment Kara pouvait être si aveugle et ne pas voir comment la brune la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde.

_**\- Ton gage est de respecter l'engagement que ton adorable jumelle a passé en ton nom.**_

_**\- Euh… Quoi ? Quel engagement ? De quoi tu parles ? De quoi elle parle Ka-**_ Keira s'arrêta alors que Sam lui lançait un regard pointu, attendant qu'elle prononce le nom au complet pour lui donner un autre gage. _**De quoi elle parle ? Oh je te parle ! **_Interpella-t-elle sa soeur.

_**\- Quoi ? **_Sursauta Kara.

_**\- C'est quoi cet engagement dont Sam parle ?**_

_**\- Oh ! Oui, elle m'a demandé de demander à Mike d'aller prendre un verre la semaine prochaine**_, sourit innocemment la blonde, retournant à sa contemplation des cuisines, ne se doutant même pas de toute la manipulation de la pompom girl.

_**\- T'AS FAIT QUOI ?! **_Cria la vraie Supergirl, attirant le regard de tous les curieux aux alentours, alors que Lena se retenait difficilement de rire devant l'expression outrée de la footballeuse et que Sam se gaussait sans retenue, tellement fière de son plan machiavélique.

_**\- Bah quoi ?**_ Demanda la chouchoute de madame Miller, ne comprenant pas le problème.

\- "_**Bah quoi ?" Non mais t'es sérieuse ?! Mais, mais je retire ce que j'ai dit ! T'es vraiment la plus stupide des filles intelligente que je connaisse !**_

_**\- Oh tu sais, la-dessus, il y a une certaine brune qui n'est pas mal non plus dans le domaine,**_ ricana Sam en regardant Lena, qui leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

_**\- Toi je veux plus t'entendre ! **_Grogna Keira à la pompom girl, qui ricana encore plus.

La vraie Supergirl détourna la tête en croisant les bras, l'expression boudeuse, ce qui amusa beaucoup Lena et Sam, alors que Kara était de nouveau l'esprit ailleurs. Embêter l'une ou l'autre était vraiment trop facile, pensa Sam.

_**\- Bon, quant à ton deuxième gage, miss Supergirl, enfin troisième, **_reprit la châtain en attirant l'attention de Kara. _**Je vais te redonner le premier gage que je t'ai donné en précisant un peu mieux, **_continua-t-elle alors que la blonde penchait la tête sur le côté, pleine d'incompréhension. _**Je veux que tu embrasses Le-**_

_**\- Ton gage est de faire un bisou sur la joue de Sam ! **_Intervint précipitamment Lena, coupant net la parole à sa meilleure amie, qui lui jeta un regard outré. _**Quoi ? Il n'a jamais été mentionné que tu étais celle qui devait donner les gages, **_reprit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Haussant des épaules, ne cherchant pas vraiment à comprendre le duel de regard évident entre les deux amis, Kara se pencha vers la pompom girl pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Cependant dans un dernier regard empli de défi, à l'attention de Lena, Sam détourna la tête pile à ce moment là et fit que ses lèvres entrèrent en collision avec celle de sa voisine aux cheveux blonds.

Immédiatement, un silence de plomb tomba autour de la table. Kara n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie, alors qu'elle était complètement immobile, le cerveau complètement court-circuité, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Keira elle, ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée et enfin, Sam envoya un sourire satisfait à sa meilleure amie où on pouvait y lire "Vengeance", alors que Lena détourna immédiatement le regard, la mâchoire serrée, clairement irrité du comportement de la pompom girl.

Bien cinq minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total et celui-ci ne fut rompu que par l'arrivée du serveur.

•••

_**\- C'est pas vrai… Mais tu l'as vraiment mangé en plus…**_ Lâcha Sam, les yeux écarquillés, en fixant sa voisine qui dégoulinait presque de son fauteuil, se tapotant sur le ventre avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. _**Avec dix minutes d'avance en plus…**_

_**\- Quoi, j'avais ultra faim,**_ répondit-elle en appelant un serveur.

Keira secoua la tête, amusée, alors que Lena, étrangement réservée depuis l'arrivée des plats, mangeait pensivement sa salade. Le serveur s'approcha et regarda avec effarement la blonde aux lentilles de contact qui le regardait avec un grand sourire :

_**\- C'était excellent ! **_Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. _**Quand début le challenge ? **_Lâcha-t-elle innocemment, prête à manger le double de ce qu'elle avait déjà englouti.

Toute sa table et le serveur la regardaient comme si une deuxième tête lui avait subitement poussé et c'est seulement après quelques instants de flottement qu'elle se mit à rire en ajoutant :

_**\- C'est bon, je plaisante, je suis calée ! Cela dit, je ne dirais pas non à votre délicieuse glace aux cookies !**_

Tout le monde rit finalement, le serveur la regardant encore comme si elle était un animal de foire et partit lui chercher ce qu'elle demandait. Les conversations reprirent avec les rires, en particulier du côté de Keira et Sam, alors que Kara avisait l'air renfermé de la brune assise face à elle.

_**\- Ça va ?**_ Lui demanda la blonde inquiète, alors que les deux coéquipières d'à côté éclataient de rire.

La jeune Luthor redressa la tête vers elle et remarqua son regard bleu braqué sur elle avec une lueur de préoccupation. Celle-ci sourit alors doucement, touché par les émotions qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

_**\- Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée,**_ lui répondit-elle. _**Longue journée.**_

_**\- M'en parle pas,**_ rit Kara, portant sa main pour tripoter ses lunettes et la reposant avec une grimace quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne les portaient pas, ce qui fit sourire davantage la belle brune.

La fin du repas se passa dans la même configuration, Sam et Keira riant sur tout et n'importe quoi et Kara et Lena discutant de façon plus calme, mais avec au moins autant de complicité que le duo d'à côté. Finalement Sam finit par tenir son engagement et paya l'ensemble du repas et enfin elles se dirigèrent vers le parking, s'étant mise d'accord pour terminer la soirée à l'appartement de la brune. Kara et Keira se dirigèrent donc vers leur moto et Sam et Lena partirent vers la voiture de cette dernière.

_**\- Bon, tu comptes tirer la tronche encore longtemps ?**_ Soupira Sam, alors qu'elles étaient arrivées devant la voiture de la jeune Luthor dans un silence des plus complets.

_**\- Honnêtement Sam, je te déconseille vivement de me chercher maintenant,**_ claqua Lena d'un air dur, fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés.

_**\- Oh allez, tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ?**_ S'exaspera la pompom girl, en roulant des yeux.

_**\- Et toi ?**_ Se retourna la brune pour faire face à son amie avec un air noir.

Cette action soudaine fit sursauter la châtain, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce mouvement brusque et qui faillit rentrer dans la milliardaire.

_**\- Et moi quoi ? **_Lui demanda-t-elle perplexe.

_**\- J'en ai plus que marre que tu cherches constamment à me foutre la honte et que tu joues ainsi avec les sentiments que j'ai pour Kara ! **_Cracha la Luthor.

_**\- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, enfin tu l'avoues, **_répondit Sam, élevant elle-même la voix, n'appréciant guère le ton qu'employait son amie.

_**\- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'avais besoin de t'avouer quoi que ce soit, **_lança sèchement l'héritière de LuthorCorp.

_**\- C'est le genre de chose qu'on se dit entre amies,**_ ricana la pompom girl, jouant la carte de l'ironie.

_**\- Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression que tu te comportais comme une amie à l'intérieur ! **_Pesta la brune.

_**\- Oh je t'en prie, tu me fais sérieusement toute cette scène pour un stupide baiser ? Détends ton string Luthor, c'était uniquement pour rire !**_ Lâcha Sam, de plus en plus exaspérée.

_**\- Non ce n'était pas pour rire ! **_Claqua Lena.**_ Tu es juste trop fière pour t'avouer vaincu ! Alors t'as contre-attaqué sans même penser un seul instant aux sentiments de ceux qui t'entouraient. Tu fais toujours ça de toute façon ! La vérité c'est que tu ne te soucies que de ta petite personne. Tu fais ce qui t'amuse sans même te demander un seul instant si ça amuse aussi ceux qui sont autour de toi !_**

_**\- Alors tu dis que je suis égoïste ?! **_S'énerva la pompom girl. **_Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi, parce que madame est incapable de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller dire la vérité à Kara !_**

_**\- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires un peu, plutôt que de t'occuper de ceux de autres !**_

_**\- Très bien j'arrête ! Comme ça tu pourras continuer à fuir, après tout c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux !**_

Lena ricana nerveusement. Elle avait qu'une envie là, maintenant, c'était de foutre une gifle monumentale à la châtain.

_**\- Je crois que la-dessus tu n'as vraiment rien à dire, parce que si il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui fuit ses problèmes ici c'est toi.**_

_**\- Oui bien sûr c'est connu, c'est moi qui me suis exilé à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de chez moi pour fuir ma famille.**_

_**\- Peut-être pas à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de chez toi, mais en tout cas tu passes quasiment toutes tes soirées chez moi !**_

_**\- Je-**_ Commença Sam en s'approchant dangereusement de sa meilleure amie.

_**\- OK, OK, ON VA SE CALMER LÀ !**_ Intervint Keira, qui se posta entre les deux furies.

Sam et Lena se lancèrent des regards noirs, toutes deux remontées à bloc, alors que Supergirl se demandant bien comment elles avaient pu en arriver là. Elle avait déjà vu Lena en colère, cependant, la brune était généralement froide, limite glaciale tant son expression était fermée, hors là, elle était hors d'elle et la colère était plus que visible sur son visage.

En revanche, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui la surprenait vraiment, c'était Sam. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'elles étaient amies et jamais, elle ne disait bien jamais, elle n'avait vu la pompom girl s'énerver de la sorte.

_**\- Ouf, j'ai retrouvé mon téléphone, je l'avais oublié dans les t- **_Kara s'arrêta net quand elle avisa la tension entre les trois filles, enfin entre Sam et Lena, Supergirl étant prise entre deux feux. _**Euh…. J'ai loupé quelque chose ?**_

Un silence pesant lui répondit et elle fronça les sourcils en questionnant sa soeur du regard. Celle-ci lui fit simplement comprendre de se taire, alors qu'elle filait son casque à la pompom girl, qui lui jeta un regard noir, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait.

_**\- Au fait Luthor, t'as un gage je crois !**_ Lança Keira, pas très certaine que son intervention ne finisse pas par son meurtre. _**Ton gage c'est de me laisser conduire ta voiture, pendant que ma chère jumelle va raccompagner Sam ! **_Continua-t-elle malgré tout, en s'emparant des clés dans la main de Lena.

_**\- Rends-moi ça immédiatement,**_ cracha la brune à Supergirl, alors que la tension montait encore d'un cran.

Keira ne céda pas, endurant le regard meurtrier de la jeune Luthor qui aurait pu faire fuir le plus courageux des hommes.

_**\- Lee ?**_ Intervint Kara, de plus en plus perdue.

La brune ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler la colère qui ne cessait de monter en elle.

_**\- Juste ramène Sam s'il te plaît,**_ lui demanda sa soeur. _**Je m'occupe de Lena.**_

Une discussion silencieuse se passa entre les deux jumelles et après un dernier regard pour Lena, Kara hocha la tête et demanda à Sam de la suivre. Keira se tendit, espérant silencieusement que la pompom girl accepterait sans rechigner et soupira de soulagement quand ce fut le cas.

Les deux partis, Keira jeta un dernier regard à la jeune Luthor et celle-là n'ajouta rien, se contentant de se diriger vers la portière du côté passager. Bien, ce n'étaient pas exactement comme ça qu'elles pensaient terminer leur soirée…

* * *

**Oui j'aime bien finir avec un peu de tension en ce moment :p Alors, pour la dispute, vous êtes team Lena ou team Sam sur ce coup là ?**

**Encore un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews extraordinaire et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite ! :D Je vous adore !**


	12. Chapitre XII

**Hey ! Me revoilà de retour ! Et comme de plus en plus souvent, voici un chapitre à rallonge (+12000 soit environ 28 pages) Je suis désolé pour ceux qui préfère des textes plus courts, mais c'est l'histoire qui décide quand coupé x)**

**Toutes vos review sont de plus en plus géniales et je vous adore ! Sérieusement, en ce moment j'ai l'impression que vous faites un concours pour savoir qui laissera la plus longue et la meilleure review ! Haha vous êtes méga top génial et vous méritez amplement que je vous gave de chapitres !**

**Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve un peu plus bas !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_Hey ! Quelqu'un qui apprécie Mike ! C'est assez rare pour que je le souligne xD _

_Oui Kara détonne assez dans leur quatuor avec son innocence, d'ailleurs, on se demande comment elle le peut le rester, en particulier avec Sam à côté xD En effet, heureusement pour elle que Supergirl l'entraîne avec elle, sinon la pauvre Kara n'aurait pas fait un pli xD_

_Sam est géniale et a des idées... Particulières xD_

_Je suis vraiment satisfaite de voir tous ses avis différents sur la dispute entre Sam et Lena. Globalement, il y a plus eu de team Lena, mais beaucoup on prit en compte le caractère un peu particulier de Sam, comme tu le fais très bien d'ailleurs et j'apprécie énormément d'avoir autant de point de vue différent, c'est enrichissant._

_La suite la voilà donc et comme d'habitude, j'espère que tu apprécias toujours autant !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

•••

**Jeudi 31 Octobre, Appartement Luthor, Midvale** **: **

Keira gara la voiture sur une place de parking et éteignit le contact, plongeant l'habitacle dans un silence lourd. Sa voisine n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le voyage et son expression impassible était seulement perturbée par quelques contractions de la mâchoire de temps à autre. De toute évidence, la brune était en pleine réflexion et la fausse blonde à lunettes attendit tranquillement à ses côtés, sachant parfaitement que Lena avait besoin de temps pour organiser ses pensées.

_**\- Tu nous as entendus ?**_ Lâcha finalement la jeune Luthor, l'expression neutre.

_**\- Non, enfin, si, mais j'ai pas compris ce que vous disiez, je vous ai juste entendu élever la voix, **_répondit calmement Keira.

Lena redevint silence quelques minutes, semblant batailler avec elle-même malgré le manque d'émotions qui parvenait jusqu'à son visage. Supergirl devait avouer qu'elle était véritablement impressionnée par le contrôle qu'avait la brune. Jamais elle n'aurait été capable de sembler si neutre en étant si tourmentée.

_**\- Je crois que j'ai été odieuse,**_ souffla enfin Lena, une lueur de culpabilité filtrant à travers ses iris vertes.

La footballeuse soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment juger. Déjà de un : Parce qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de le faire et de deux : Parce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce qui avait été dit. Cependant, elle parvenait sans mal à comprendre comment avait vraiment débuté cette dispute, enfin, pourquoi, elle avait commencé.

_**\- Sam n'avait pas à embrasser Kara uniquement pour te défier.**_

Lena tourna subitement son attention vers sa voisine, les sourcils soudainement froncés, son regard étant quelque peu étonné.

_**\- Allons,**_ rit Supergirl. _**Ce n'est pas parce que je suis habillé comme elle pour la journée, que je suis aussi aveugle que ma soeur.**_

La brune détourna la tête, mal à l'aise. De plus en plus de gens parvenaient à voir à travers son masque de Luthor c'est temps si, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne, elle n'aimait clairement pas se sentir aussi vulnérable.

_**\- Cependant, Sam ne pensait pas à mal. Elle est impulsive, encore plus que moi, **_rigola Keira. _**Elle agit avant de penser, en fait, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle pense après non plus. Je sais qu'elle a une fâcheuse tendance à t'embarrasser quand t'es aux côtés de Kara et que tu n'aimes clairement pas ça, mais comme je te l'ai dit, elle ne pense vraiment pas à mal. C'est juste sa façon de t'aider. C'est clairement maladroit et pas la meilleure des méthodes à utiliser avec toi, mais c'est Sam, elle est comme ça.**_

_**\- Je sais,**_ soupira la brune. _**Je sais mais… Je me suis sentie offensée et…**_

_**\- Et t'as attaquée,**_ continua Supergirl.

Lena hocha la tête pour confirmer, mais n'ajouta rien.

_**\- T'as été élevée comme ça. Pour toi c'est instinctif de réagir ainsi.**_

_**\- Comment tu sais que j'ai été élevé comme ça ?**_

_**\- Eh bien, je connais peut-être plus les Luthor que tu ne le penses,**_ sourit énigmatiquement Supergirl.

La brune fronça les sourcils, clairement perplexe.

_**\- Mon cousin s'appelle Clark Kent, **_ajouta la blonde, alors que Lena haussait son sourcil gauche.

_**\- Sérieusement ?**_ Répondit-elle avec un rictus, alors que Keira hochait la tête. _**Ton cousin, l'ex meilleur ami de mon frère, a donc fait enfermer Lex.**_

_**\- Eh bien, en fait, c'est ma mère qui a fait ça,**_ avoua Supergirl, alors que Lena la regardait de plus en plus étonnée. _**C'est elle qui était le juge dans cette affaire. Mon cousin n'a fait que dénoncer les faits.**_

L'héritière de LuthorCorp eut un rire nerveux. Le monde était incroyablement petit…

_**\- Désolé,**_ s'excusa Keira dans une grimace. _**J'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir.**_

_**\- Ce n'est rien,**_ ajouta Lena. _**Je serais bien hypocrite de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que ta famille à faite.**_ _**Et puis, Lex le méritait, **_termina la brune avec plus d'amertume qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.

Supergirl aperçut évidemment que ce sujet semblait sensible pour la jeune femme et ne préféra pas continuer là-dessus, alors elle retomba sur leur sujet principal, soit Sam.

_**\- Je ne dis pas que le fait que tu es été élevé ainsi excuse tout, mais je suis persuadé que Sam le sait et a compris que tu parlais surtout sous l'effet de la colère.**_

_**\- Peut-être, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que je l'ai probablement blessée**_. _**Je suis peut-être une Luthor en fin de compte… **_continua-t-elle avec un sourire amer.

_**\- Tu l'es, **_dit Supergirl et cela blessa la brune plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'avouer. _**Cependant, c'est pas forcément un mal.**_

_**\- Je ne vois pas comment,**_ rit nerveusement Lena.

_**\- Eh bien, je pourrais sans doute te donner un tas d'arguments, mais je pense que tu devrais demander à Kara, **_sourit Keira.

_**\- Pourquoi ? **_Demanda Lena, ne comprenant pas.

_**\- Parce qu'elle arriverait à te toucher avec ses mots, sans doute bien plus que je ne le ferai jamais. **_

La jeune Luthor fronça les sourcils.

_**\- Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de froncer autant les sourcils, tu vas finir par être ridé avant l'âge,**_ plaisanta Supergirl.

Le lui envoya un regard qui se voulait courroucé, mais qui était plus amusé qu'autre chose, alors elle détourna la tête, râlant quelque peu. Elle en avait assez de ne pas réussir à se maîtriser assez au contact des soeurs Danvers. Un petit silence s'installa bientôt, un peu plus léger qu'à l'arrivée et Lena décida enfin de sortir. Supergirl l'imita aussitôt et alors qu'elle tendait ses clés à la brune, Keira ajouta :

_**\- Tu veux que le monde arrête de te voir comme une Luthor Lena, mais toi-même tu te vois comme telle,**_ commença Keira, alors que l'héritière de LuthorCorp se rendait compte que c'était la première fois que Supergirl employait son prénom. _**À part quand t'es avec ma soeur je parie et c'est pour ça que tu l'apprécies autant. Alors pendant cinq minutes, je te demande juste de penser comme Lena et non comme Lena Luthor et alors tu seras ce qu'il faut faire avec Sam.**_

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit, ses pensées bien plus focalisées sur les paroles de la blonde qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. D'ailleurs, elle imaginait bien que ses paroles la hanteraient toute la nuit et qu'elle méditerait la-dessus sans doute jusqu'au petit matin.

•••

**Jeudi 31 Octobre, Maison Arias, Midvale** **: **

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et la fraîcheur faisait frissonner la capitaine des pompom girl, amplifiée par la vitesse du véhicule de la blonde qui la ramenait chez elle. Sa maison était un peu excentrée de la ville, tout comme la maison des Danvers et le trajet dura plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Une fois garée devant, Kara éteignit le moteur et attendit que sa passagère descende avant de descendre à son tour et d'ôter son casque. Une faible lueur éclairait une seule des fenêtres de la petite maisonnette, sans doute créé par une télévision.

Sam se tenait immobile devant le bâtiment, la tête basse, ses mains tripotant nerveusement le casque qu'elle maintenait toujours. Elle était dos à la motarde pour une journée et pourtant Kara pouvait ressentir toute la tension qui émanait de son corps. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et sa meilleure amie, mais cela semblait plus perturber sa camarade qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Sentant bien que la pompom girl n'était pas vraiment prête à rentrer chez-elle, la fausse Supergirl s'appuya contre la moto de sa soeur et attendit patiemment un signe quelconque de la part de sa voisine.

_**\- Merci de m'avoir ramené, **_souffla enfin Sam, toujours dans la même position.

_**\- Il n'y a pas de quoi,**_ sourit gentiment Kara.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, avant d'être de nouveau rompu par le soupir de la pompom girl. Celle-ci se retourna et avisa la silhouette appuyée contre la moto, alors qu'elle lui rendait le casque qu'elle avait entre les mains. Habillé ainsi, c'était fou comme il était quasiment impossible de faire la différence entre les deux jumelles. Finalement, un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de la meilleure amie de Lena et elle ajouta :

_**\- Je ne pensais pas que miss Kara Danvers était une motarde aguerrie,**_ s'amusa-t-elle, avec cependant plus de retenue qu'à son accoutume.

La blonde rit doucement, emplissant l'air d'une légèreté qui lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis leur arrivée.

_**\- Je te dois un gage là, non ?**_ Plaisanta la chouchoute de madame Miller.

_**\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le jeu soit encore d'actualité,**_ répondit Sam en haussant les épaules.

_**\- C'est jusqu'à minuit et il n'est que vingt-deux heures,**_ ajouta Kara avec sa légèreté habituelle, qui faisait du bien à l'heure actuelle.

Sam se contenta de répondre à son sourire, mais n'ajouta rien. Ce silence n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme et cela montrait que sa dispute avec Lena la perturbait vraiment.

_**\- Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai pas vraiment le permis,**_ ajouta la blonde avec un petit rire.

_**\- Euh… Pardon ?**_ Demanda Sam en haussant un sourcil, un petit sourire en coin.

_**\- Eh bien, **_la fausse Supergirl se mit un rire. _**Je sais conduire, mais j'ai jamais passé mon permis.**_

_**\- Donc… T'as roulé sans permis toute la journée ?**_

_**\- Techniquement, aujourd'hui j'avais le permis, puisque je suis Keira Danvers. En revanche… Ma soeur n'a pas de permis voiture et je ne sais pas conduire de voiture donnnnnc, c'est elle qui n'est pas en règle.**_

_**\- C'est vrai, **_rit un peu la capitaine des danseuses. **_Cela dit, si elle se fait arrêter, c'est toi qui te fais arrêter._**

Cette remarque fit immédiatement perdre le sourire à la blonde, qui ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt, alors qu'elle réalisait que la pompom girl était dans le vrai. Ses expressions firent franchement rire Sam cette fois-ci et celle-ci comprit pourquoi Lena était tombée pour ce petit rayon de soleil. Elle était tout bonnement adorable.

_**\- Te moques pas ! C'est horrible ! Et si elle se fait arrêter ? Mais c'est horrible ! C'est moi qui vais prendre !**_

_**\- Houlà, déstresse, tu vas finir par faire une syncope,**_ rit Sam.

_**\- Avec ma chance, elle est déjà au commissariat,**_ se plaignit dramatiquement Kara.

La pompom girl rit de plus belle et Kara s'enfonça dans une fausse bouderie qui augmenta les taquineries de la châtain à son égard. La bonne humeur dura quelques minutes qui firent un bien fou à la jeune Arias, mais l'atmosphère retomba quelque peu quand elle reprit son sérieux qui ne lui était pas habituel.

_**\- Je suis désolé.**_

La blonde lui lança un regard surpris.

_**\- Euh… Ok, je te pardonne… Euh, pourquoi je dois te pardonner ?**_

Sam sourit légèrement, cette fille n'était pas croyable.

_**\- Pour t'avoir en quelque sorte embrassé.**_

_**\- Oh.**_

Les joues de Kara se remirent à chauffer en repensant à ce moment là.

_**\- Euh, ok, euh, c'est pas grave, c'est rien, c'est oublier, enfin, pas que c'était tellement nulle que j'ai oublié, non j'ai pas dit ça, c'était très très bien, enfin pas, euh…. On peut parler d'autre chose, **_termina Kara au bord de la crise de nerfs, alors que Sam éclata de rire.

_**\- Ok, désolé de te perturber autant ! **_

_**\- Non, c'est juste- Pfffffffff… Y fait beau hein, **_contourna la blonde évitant sciemment le regard amusé de sa voisine.

Sam laissa le temps à Kara de reprendre contenance, alors qu'elle tournait un oeil peu envieux vers "chez elle". Son sourire se fana immédiatement et elle regrettait de plus en plus de s'être emporté de la sorte avec Lena. La brune avait raison, elle aussi passait son temps à fuir, peut-être même plus que son amie, mais honnêtement, elle ne se sentait absolument pas le courage d'affronter ses problèmes bien trop récurrents à son goût et surtout pas ce soir.

La blonde, silencieuse, observait attentivement la pompom girl, puis sans crier gare, elle renvoya le casque que lui avait rendu Sam quelques instants plus tôt. Surprise, la châtain le rattrapa par pur réflexe et lança un regard interrogateur à sa camarade.

_**\- Pyjama partie improvisé chez les Danvers ?**_ Lança joyeusement Kara, alors que Sam la regardait de plus en plus surprise.

_**\- Euh… Je...**_

Kara enfourcha la moto de sa soeur et lança un sourire doux à son vis-à-vis :

_**\- J'avoue que je suis sans doute aveugle sur certaines choses,**_ avoua la blonde avec un rire nerveux. _**Mais il y en a d'autres que je capte très bien,**_ termina-t-elle en mettant son casque.

Sam la regarda à la limite du choc, clairement abasourdie par le comportement et la réponse de Kara. Cependant, elle laissa un sourire s'étaler sur son visage et rejoignit la blonde sur la moto, avant de la remercier, alors que Kara ramenait la pompom girl chez les Danvers. Pas si aveugle que ça finalement...

•••

**Vendredi 1 Novembre, Appartement Luthor, Midvale** **: **

Cela ne faisait même pas vingt minutes qu'elle était rentrée, que Lena tournait déjà en rond dans son appartement. Toutes ses pensées étaient orientées vers les horreurs qu'elle avait balancées à la gueule de sa meilleure amie et des mots que Keira lui avait dites avant qu'elles ne se séparent. Elle tenait son téléphone à la main, le fixant comme si il allait lui donner toutes les réponses, mais il restait désespérément silencieux. Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas le courage de l'appeler, ou même de lui envoyer un message ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile non ? Fichue fierté !

Des coups à la porte la firent soudainement sursauter et elle se demandait bien qui pouvait venir à cette heure. Avisant l'horloge accrochée au mur, elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà minuit passé et elle se demanda si c'était Keira qui avait changé d'avis et qui préférait finalement attendre sa soeur dans un appartement chauffé, plutôt que dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

_**\- Salut, **_salua la blonde à lunettes avec un petit sourire timide, alors que Lena ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

_**\- K- Kara ?**_ Demanda la brune, presque sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Supergirl.

_**\- La vraie de vraie, **_sourit Kara en tripotant ses lunettes. _**Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de les retrouver,**_ rit-elle doucement en désignant ses verres de corrections. _**J'ai cru que mes yeux allaient finir par fondre, tant ces satanés lentilles de contact commençaient à m'irriter les yeux.**_

Lena sourit doucement, détendu malgré elle par la présence de la soeur de Supergirl. C'était incroyable comment la jeune femme pouvait avoir un effet apaisant sur elle.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kara ?**_ Demanda finalement la brune, alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur la tranche de la porte. _**Keira devait t'attendre juste en bas. Elle n'y est pas ? **_S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

_**\- Oh, si, si, si, **_ajouta rapidement la blonde pour la rassurer. _**C'est juste que,**_ elle fit une petite pause, incertaine, avant de reprendre. _**C'est juste que je voulais savoir si ça allait et si tu voulais parler... un peu ? tu sais… de ce qui s'est passé...**_

_**\- Il est plus de minuit Kara, ça pouvait attendre,**_ sourit malgré tout la jeune Luthor, touchée par l'attention.

_**\- Et me demander toute la nuit si ça allait ? Naaaaaan.**_

Lena haussa un sourcil face à la réponse et Kara s'agita immédiatement :

_**\- Enfin, pas que je pense à toi toute la nuit hein, ça m'arrive enfin de penser à toi, pas toute la nuit je veux dire, mais pas trop non plus, sinon ça serait bizarre, enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que- Que… Tu- Tu peux pas m'arrêter quand je dis des choses comme ça ?**_ Ajouta nerveusement la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- Non, non, continue je t'en prie, je suis sûre que ça va devenir intéressant,**_ taquina Lena avec un grand sourire.

Kara secoua l'air avec sa main en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, ses joues de plus en plus rouges, alors que la brune se délectait de ce spectacle

_**\- Enfin, bref….**_ Se reprit Kara. _**Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux en parler ?**_

_**\- Mieux, merci, **_sourit doucement la milliardaire. _**Mais… Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant, désolé.**_

_**\- Y'a pas de soucis ! Je comprends. Alors, euh je vais aller… Ma soeur m'attend en bas et j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par se transformer en stalagmite,**_ rigola la prof de tutorat. _**Mais, euh, je garde mon téléphone allumé,**_ s'agita Kara, pas vraiment sûre d'elle. _**Tu sais, au cas où, tu- Au cas où t'es envie de parler…**_

_**\- Merci,**_ ajouta de nouveau Lena.

Kara devait vraiment arrêter d'être aussi attentionnée envers elle, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour son palpitant, mais ça faisait tellement du bien… La blonde se recula, son regard ne se détournant pas des yeux verts de Lena, qui la fixait elle aussi. Son dos percuta soudainement la rambarde de l'escalier et elle sursauta de surprise, ce cassant presque la figure alors qu'elle se rattrapait au dernier moment avec un rire nerveux. La jeune Luthor rit légèrement amusée par le comportement tellement maladroit de son amie. Kara la salua une dernière fois, avec un sourire gêné par sa maladresse, mais Lena l'interpella avant qu'elle disparaisse.

_**\- Kara attend.**_

La blonde remonta les quelques marches qu'elle avait descendues et montra à la brune qu'elle avait toute son attention.

_**\- Est-ce que- Est-ce que tu sais si Sam va bien ?**_ Demanda la jeune Luthor en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, nerveuse malgré elle.

_**\- Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir rentrer chez-elle.**_

La brune ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête cogner contre le bois de la porte. "_T'es vraiment la pire amie qui soit Luthor… D'abord Kara et maintenant Sam… T'es pitoyable_". Kara fronça les sourcils en apercevant la mâchoire de Lena se serrer soudainement, alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient doucement.

_**\- Hey... **_Souffla doucement la blonde en se rapprochant de l'héritière de LuthorCorp et en posant une main délicate sur son avant-bras. _**Ça va aller ok ?**_

_**\- Non Kara, ça ne va pas aller,**_ maugréa Lena contre elle-même. _**Je lui ai balancé des choses horribles et je sais à quel point elle déteste rentrer chez-elle et je me suis quand même comporté comme une garce.**_

_**\- Lee, calme toi,**_ ajouta doucement en resserrant agréablement son emprise sur la brune. _**Écoute, c'est normal de se disputer de temps en temps. La seule chose qu'il ne faut pas faire, c'est laisser tomber. Vous êtes de très bonnes amies toutes les deux, ça se voit. Il faut juste que vous vous parliez et je suis sûr que les choses vont s'arranger d'elle-même.**_

_**\- Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que je gâche tout ?**_ Lâcha Lena de façon presque désespérée.

Le coeur de Kara se sera immédiatement à ses mots et elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La brune se perdit instantanément dans l'étreinte, cherchant la chaleur rassurante du corps de son amie.

_**\- C'est faux Lena, tu ne gâches pas toujours tout,**_ lui murmura Kara à son oreille.

_**\- Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas tout gâché entre toi et ta soeur aînée ? Et la semaine où j'ai passé mon temps à t'éviter alors que tu passais l'une des pires semaines de ta vie ? Et maintenant avec Sam ? Je suis une vraie catastrophe quand il s'agit de relation humaine !**_ S'agaça la brune, alors qu'elle fuyait les bras rassurant de la soeur de Supergirl.

Elle ne méritait pas sa tendresse, elle ne méritait pas sa compassion, elle ne méritait pas son soutien, elle ne la méritait tout simplement pas. Comme elle ne méritait pas Sam non plus.

_**\- Ok, tu as peut-être un peu de mal avec les relations humaines,**_ avoua Kara, qui respectait la distance que Lena avait imposée entre elles. _**Mais c'est simplement parce que des gens incroyablement stupide t'ont rendu mal à l'aise avec ça,**_ lâcha la blonde mécontente. _**Personne n'est infaillible Lena. On a tous nous faiblesse. Tu as les tiennes, j'ai les miennes et Sam aussi à les siennes. Le truc c'est que… Il ne faut pas qu'on reste bloqué dessus, **_continua-t-elle avec émotions, en se rapprochant lentement de son amie, qui la regardait sans bouger, les yeux brillants. _**Tu as peut-être du mal dans ce domaine, mais à côté de sa tu es une fille tellement incroyable et ça me tue que tu ne semble même pas le remarquer ! **_S'exclama Kara, alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre leur deux corps. _**Je t'aime comme tu es Lena Luthor, **_reprit-elle alors que la brune ouvrit légèrement la bouche, quelque peu estomaqué par ses mots. _**Et je suis persuadé que Sam aussi. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête de te fustiger comme ça et juste…**_ Kara lui offrir un grand sourire et remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, alors que Lena était complètement immobile, le souffle coupé, le regard obnubilé par la belle blonde. _**Apprends à t'aimer comme tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Tu mérites tellement plus que tu ne le crois…**_

Les derniers mots de Kara se perdirent dans l'air, alors que le regard des jeunes femmes étaient braqué l'un sur l'autre. Une lueur tendre parcourait les yeux bleus de la blonde, alors que sa main traînait doucement sur la joue de son amie, avant de retomber. Le coeur de Lena courait un véritable marathon après ce dernier geste. La soeur de Supergirl lui faisait ressentir des sentiments intenses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentis auparavant et elle ne parvenait plus du tout à les stopper, complètement submergée.

Le temps sembla complètement ralentir et Lena sentit son corps se rapprocher lentement de celui de Kara, comme attiré par un aimant, tandis que son regard vert se détachait enfin des orbes bleus, pour descendre sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la blonde à lunettes. Celle-ci, de son côté, était complètement happée par l'intensité du moment et de la multitude d'émotions qu'elle voyait filtrer dans ces magnifiques yeux verts. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu, mais elle était pourtant incapable de se rappeler d'avoir ressenti autant de sensations en même temps.

Son souffle s'emmêla soudainement avec celui de Lena et c'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua à quel point elles étaient proches toutes les deux. Son coeur s'emballa immédiatement à ce constat, son souffle devenant complètement saccadé, alors qu'une chaleur qui lui était encore inconnue envahissait son corps. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, mais son cerveau était complètement en mode off à ce moment, d'autant plus alors qu'elle avisait la bouche de la brune si proche de la sienne. Leur regard se reconnecta une derrière fois et à ce moment là, Kara eut l'impression de voir Lena pour la première fois alors qu'elles fermaient toutes les deux les yeux et que leurs lèvres se ren-

_**\- Kara t'es encore en vie ?**_ Lança Supergirl depuis l'étage d'en dessous, ne parlant pas trop fort pour ne pas alerter les voisins.

L'interpellée sursauta immédiatement, se reculant alors que ses lèvres n'avaient fait que frôler celle de son amie et Lena battit des paupières, essayant de reprendre pleinement conscience, alors que son coeur criait de frustration. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle avait des envies de meurtres…. Kara s'agita nerveusement, le teint encore plus rouge que lorsque Sam l'avait embrassée par surprise et Lena se racla la gorge, alors que son corps était en feu.

_**\- Hé t'es- Ah bah t'es là,**_ intervint Keira.

La footballeuse avisa l'agitement certain chez sa soeur, ainsi que le ton cramoisi de son teint et repéra aussi les joues rouges de Lena et le regard noir qu'elle semblait lui lancer.

_**\- Okkkkkkkkk… Euh… **_Lâcha Supergirl, comprenant clairement qu'elle venait de gâcher un certain moment. _**Je… Je vais attendre un peu plus bas, **_indiqua-t-elle, au moins aussi gênée que les deux autres.

_**\- Non c'est bon ! **_Intervint immédiatement sa jumelle. _**Euh, on se disait au revoir, **_rit nerveusement Kara en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, incapable de regarder la brune dans les yeux, alors que le coeur de Lena se serrait douloureusement.

Évidemment, qu'avait-elle cru ? Tout cela n'était sans doute qu'une erreur, Kara c'était juste laissé emporter par le moment et maintenant tout allait changer entre elles. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu évitait allait inévitablement se produire et sa peur viscérale d'être laissé derrière revenait l'envahir au grand galop.

_**\- Donc, euh… On se voit demain, **_lança la blonde à lunettes avec un sourire gêné.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire des plus forcés, son coeur en miettes, alors que son cerveau imaginait tous les pires scénarios possibles. Kara s'agita encore quelques secondes sur le palier, avant de saluer Lena une dernière fois et de commencer à descendre les escaliers, alors que sa soeur se tournait discrètement vers la brune, les mains jointes, un air profondément désolé sur le visage :

_**\- Désolé,**_ murmura Supergirl à la jeune Luthor, avant de suivre sa soeur.

Une fois seule, Lena ferma les yeux, sa mâchoire serrée et s'appuya contre sa porte d'entrée, alors qu'elle paniquait sur l'avenir de son amitié avec Kara. Elle avait été stupide ! Stupide et stupide ! la blonde allait la fuir comme la peste maintenant et honnêtement, elle ne savait pas si elle résisterait encore à une telle déception sentimentale. Une larme perla soudainement sur le coin de son oeil, ayant réussi à percer son barrage. Une larme solitaire qui faisait écho à sa propre solitude actuelle. Elle venait encore une fois de tout gâcher.

•••

**Vendredi 1 Novembre, Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Il lui arrive quoi à ta soeur ?**_ Lâcha Sam en penchant la tête sur le côté, le regard incrédule.

_**\- Je crois qu'elle est cassée,**_ répondit Supergirl, tout aussi dubitative que son amie.

Habillé d'un haut de foot de Keira et d'un short pour pyjama improvisé, la pompom girl jeta un regard étrange à la footballeuse, avant de le reporter sur sa jumelle qui était étalée dans son lit, l'air passablement tourmenté. Les deux amies étaient toutes les deux postées dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'antre "organisé" de la blonde à lunettes depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes et se demandaient bien ce qui arrivait à Kara pour la mettre dans un état aussi léthargique. Enfin… Sam se demandait, Keira en ayant bien une petite idée.

_**\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Elle allait très bien, quand elle m'a laissé ici et qu'elle est allée te chercher chez Lena. **_

_**\- Demanda plutôt à ton ensorceleuse de meilleure amie, **_répondit Keira, sans quitter sa soeur des yeux.

_**\- Lena ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à voir la-dedans ? Elles se sont disputées ?**_ S'inquiéta immédiatement la châtain.

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Fit Supergirl en tournant de nouveau son attention vers sa voisine. _**Oh non, non, enfin, pas que je sache. Disons juste que…**_

_**\- Ouuuuui ?**_ Insista Sam.

_**\- Eh bien je- **_La capitaine des DC Heroes s'arrêta quelques secondes, hésitante alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. _**Disons que je crois que j'ai interrompu quelque chose…**_

_**\- Comment ça, quelque chose ?**_ Insista fortement la pompom girl, en envoyant un regard pointu à son amie.

_**\- Bah quelque chose quoi ! Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire,**_ reprit Keira avec plus d'ardeur.

_**\- Tu te fiches de moi ?!**_ S'exaspéra Sam. _**je veux les caser ensemble depuis quasiment le début de l'année et au moment où c'est sûr le point d'arriver, toi t'arrives avec ta subtilité de fermière et tu gâches tout ! Je sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te décapiter sur-le-champs !**_

_**\- Mon charme fou s'en doute !**_ Ricana Supergirl. _**Et ma subtilité de fermière t'emmerde ! **_Ronchonna la blonde. _**Et parle moins fort ! Elle est juste à côtés je te rappelle.**_

_**\- Tu veux rire ? Elle est complètement buggée, regarde !**_

Sam s'empara d'une des peluches entreposées sur une étagère et la balança sur la blonde à lunettes, qui eut zéro réactivité. La pompom girl renvoya donc un regard pointu à son amie et celle-ci râla quelques instants.

_**\- Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses !**_

_**\- À parce qu'il y en a un là ?**_ Ricana Sam.

_**\- Bien sûr ! Kara va enfin se demander ce qu'elle ressent pour Lena maintenant. Avant elle se posait même pas la question.**_

_**\- Oui eh bien j'espère qu'elle va vite comprendre la réponse, parce qu'à cette allure-là, Eliza va finir par croire qu'on a tué ta jumelle.**_

Supergirl se moqua légèrement, mais vérifia quand même du coin de l'oeil, que sa soeur respirait toujours.

_**\- Comment allait Lena ?**_ Demanda finalement Sam, cachant sa légère anxiété.

_**\- Je sais pas trop,**_ soupira Keira. _**Enfin, elle n'était clairement pas ravie de me voir débarquer, mais il y avait autre chose. J'ai pas vraiment compris**_.

La pompom girl expira bruyamment, la tension montant peu à peu dans son corps.

_**\- Je vais l'appeler ! **_Décida-t-elle.

_**\- Quoi, mais je croyais que tu voulais attendre, faut savoir ce que tu veux.**_

_**\- Oui, mais c'était avant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mégamouedugenou ! Je connais Lena d'accord. À l'heure actuelle des choses, elle est sans doute en train de s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles et inimaginables. **_

La châtain s'exila dans la chambre de la footballeuse, alors que celle-ci fixait toujours sa pauvre soeur dont le cerveau était complètement hors-service. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu l'intelligence de laisser Supergirl conduire pour rentrer à la maison, sinon jamais les deux soeurs ne seraient revenues vivantes de ce voyage. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et finalement la châtain revint avec déception et inquiétude.

_**\- Alors ? **_Demanda Keira.

_**\- Elle ne répond pas…**_

_**\- Hé, ça veut rien dire ok. Tu m'as toi même dit qu'elle oubliait souvent de charger son téléphone ou de le regardait.**_

_**\- Oui, mais ça c'était avant l'effet Kara tu vois.**_

_**\- Je pense que Lena est aussi une fille qui a besoin d'être seule avec ses pensées non ?**_ Reprit Supergirl.

_**\- Oui mais…**_ Sam soupira. _**Elle va déprimer toute la soirée, j'en suis persuadé…**_

_**\- Bien, tu veux que je te dépose là-bas ?**_

_**\- Non,**_ souffla la pompom girl en se passant une main dans les cheveux. _**Vous en avez déjà fait assez pour moi comme ça, **_sourit-elle à son amie_**. Et je ne suis pas persuadé que Lena ai vraiment envie de me voir maintenant…**_

_**\- Holala vous êtes toutes beaucoup trop compliquées pour moi,**_ s'exaspéra Supergirl. _**C'est pour ça que je passe mon temps entouré de garçons.**_

Sam rit à cette déclaration et à l'expression de Keira et reporta son attention sur son écran de téléphone, où elle attendait désespérément une réponse à l'un des nombreux sms qu'elle avait envoyés à sa meilleure amie, en vain…

_**\- Hey,**_ fit la blonde pour attirer doucement l'attention de sa voisine. _**Tu peux pas la protéger de tout.**_

_**\- Je sais, **_râla la capitaine des danseuses. _**Mais… Elle est tellement adorable sous son masque de "I'm a Luthor, I'm the big villein !",**_ ajouta-t-elle en imitant la voix d'un gros méchant de dessin animé.

_**\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire et crois-moi, je te comprends, mais t'accabler de la sorte ne l'aidera pas. Alors, tout ce que je peux dire c'est… Attends demain ?**_

_**\- Toi tu me dis t'attendre ?**_ Taquina Sam. _**Je crois de plus en plus être passé dans un monde parallèle,**_ continua-t-elle en observant faussement les environs, à la recherche d'indices potentiels pour étayer son hypothèse.

_**\- Je t'emmerde !**_ Ronchonnant son amie en lui envoyant un petit coup dans les côtes.

Sam rit en esquivant et une petite bataille débuta entre elles. Elle dura plusieurs minutes et se termina dans le lit de Supergirl, alors que les deux amies reprenaient difficilement leur souffle. L'ambiance était légère et elles discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, Keira cherchant clairement à changer les idées de Sam, qui ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Finalement, la pompom girl s'endormit et c'est seulement après avoir vérifié l'état de sa jumelle et se rendre compte qu'elle s'était finalement endormie aussi, que Supergirl s'autorisa à fermer l'oeil à son tour. Le lendemain allait s'en doute être assez éprouvant pour tout le monde.

•••

**Vendredi 1 Novembre, Salle de Tutorat, Midvale** **: **

Son nez plongé dans les notes de son précédent cours, Kara faisait tout son possible pour occuper son esprit aujourd'hui, celui-ci bien trop décidé à penser à une certaine brune. La scène d'hier se rejouait sans cesse dans sa tête, la laissant toujours aussi perplexe, mais surtout incroyablement chamboulée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas à quel moment la situation avait dérapé à ce point. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt, de ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment là. Elle ne comprenait pas tous ses sentiments qui l'avaient envahis en même temps telle une tempête et qui continuaient à se manifester encore par moments, quand son esprit se rejouait encore et encore la scène. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

Elle s'était laissé emporter par le moment, voulant désespérément convaincre Lena, qu'elle valait plus qu'elle ne se l'imaginait. Elle s'était laissé emporter par les incroyables iris vertes de son amie, par son aura, sa vulnérabilité, par son être tout entier… Elle s'était laissé emporter et si Supergirl n'était pas intervenu de nulle part, alors elle aurait probablement embrassé Lena et rien que cette pensée lui envoyait une pluie d'émotions qui la submergeait complètement et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer.

Soupirant fortement, Kara laissa sa tête tomber sur la table et pesta à voix haute contre elle-même et sa fichue vie qui semblait devenir incroyablement compliquée depuis quelque temps. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Lena en fait… Avant, ce n'était que Winn et elle quasiment et maintenant ? Elle voyait de moins en moins le brun, qui tout comme elle, c'était intégrer dans un groupe plus large d'amis et elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec la brune et aussi avec sa soeur et Sam depuis quelque temps. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas non, mais la vie avec Winn lui manquait parfois. Elle était simple, sans prise de tête et aujourd'hui, cela l'arrangerait bien de retourner un peu en arrière pour retrouver cette sensation de simplicité.

Des coups à la porte la firent soudainement sursauter et c'est sans grand enthousiasme qu'elle autorisa la personne à entrer.

_**\- A- Alex ? **_Lâcha Kara, surprise de l'apparition soudaine de sa soeur.

Sa soeur aînée se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire et la blonde se leva immédiatement pour se jeter dans ses bras, l'enfermant dans un câlin d'ours. L'étudiante en médecine était passée la voir ce week-end, respectant sa parole auprès de Supergirl et avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à parler à sa cadette et la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de vouloir être amie avec la milliardaire. Elle s'était même excusée de son comportement et après cela, Kara avait passé plus d'une heure à lui parler de son horrible semaine et Alex avait été une oreille incroyablement attentive et réconfortante. Bien sûr, son aînée avait eu envie d'entrer dans son lycée avec un fusil chargé et de défoncer tous ces abrutis qui avaient osé embêter sa soeur, mais la blonde avait réussi à la tempérer et elles avaient passé une agréable après-midi.

_**\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**_ Sourit Kara, pensant à autre chose que la brune pour la première fois de la journée.

_**\- Je t'avais promis d'être plus présente, alors me voilà,**_ indiqua Alex. _**J'avais une heure de libre, alors je suis passé.**_

La blonde à lunettes fit une moue adorable et reprit sa soeur dans ses bras, incroyablement heureuse de la voir. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux à une table et elles commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, notamment des fêtes de fin d'année qui approchaient à grands pas et de l'immense fête foraine et marché de Noël qui s'installeraient d'ici le mois de décembre, pour le plus grand bonheur de la plus jeune. Alex semblait moins fatiguée que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais manquait encore cruellement de la motivation habituelle qu'elle avait toujours connue chez sa grande soeur. Kara se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait, mais la motarde ne cessait de lui répéter la même chose : Elle était épuisée par les cours. La blonde voulait bien le croire, connaissant la dureté des études de médecine, mais elle n'arrivait pas à enlever ce doute qui germait dans son esprit, celui qui lui disait que son aînée ne lui disait pas tout.

_**\- Alors ?**_

_**\- Alors quoi ?**_ Demanda Kara, baissant la tête sur le côté.

_**\- Je t'ai promis de faire un effort avec Lu- Lena, **_se reprit Alex. _**Alors, je voulais savoir si tu t'entendais toujours aussi bien avec elle.**_

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et la referma aussitôt, son esprit lui rejouant soudainement la scène d'hier soir. Ses mains s'agitèrent immédiatement, tripotant ses lunettes alors que ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges.

_**\- Euh… Oui, oui, ça va ! Ça va très bien !**_ Lança fortement Kara, alors qu'Alex ricanait de son petit manège nerveux.

_**\- Ok… C'était quoi ça ? **_Taquina gentiment l'étudiante.

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Demanda la blonde à lunettes, de plus en plus nerveuse.

_**\- Ça là,**_ indiqua la plus âgée en désignant la nervosité de la chouchoute de madame Miller. _**Et ne me dit pas que ce n'est rien,**_ la coupa Alex alors que sa soeur commençait à parler. _**Cette ride entre tes yeux dit le contraire.**_

_**\- Rhoooooo !**_ Râla la blonde en posant une main pour dissimuler cette ride incroyablement dérangeante !

Un silence s'installa entre elles, alors que la plus jeune continuait de bouder dans un coin, se frottant le front de temps à autre, voulant que cette vilaine ride disparaisse pour toujours. Alex sourit attendrie par le spectacle et préféra opter pour une autre méthode, afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa soeur adorée.

_**\- Bien, alors ok, tout va bien. Parle-moi d'elle alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entends si bien avec elle ?**_

_**\- Parce qu'elle est incroyable, **_sourit immédiatement la blonde, oubliant sa soudaine nervosité. _**J'aime parler avec elle. On peut parler de tout et de rien à la fois. Elle est ultra intelligente et cultivée. J'aime pouvoir débattre avec elle pendant des heures sur un livre, ou un film, voir même de la science en général. Elle est drôle et charmante et je me sens bien avec elle. Elle ne juge pas ma maladresse légendaire, elle dit même qu'elle trouve ça mignon. On peut avoir une discussion légère, tout comme on peut parler de chose vraiment sérieuse. On a énormément de goûts différents et j'aime ça parce que ça rend nos conversations toujours plus intéressantes et qu'elle ne se moque jamais de ce que j'aime ou non. J'aime… J'aime la voir sourire. Je veux dire, la voir faire un vrai sourire. Je sais qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller avec n'importe qui et savoir qu'elle est assez détendue avec moi pour le faire, ça me… Je, je sais pas comment dire, c'est juste… Agréable.**_

_**\- Okkkkk,**_ lâcha Alex avec un petit sourire en coin. _**Tu as fini ? Non parce que si tu continues, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es tombée amoureuse de cette fille.**_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire de nouveau disjoncter le cerveau de Kara, qui sembla cesser de respirer, alors que son teint devenait cramoisi. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, alors que son corps s'agitait soudainement et que ses lunettes n'avaient jamais été aussi secouées de leur vie. Puis finalement, la blonde éclata d'un rire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus nerveux, alors qu'Alex se retenait de rire devant sa réaction qui en disant très loooooong.

_**\- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, nan, non, je suis- Je suis pas amoureuse de Lena,**_ rit Kara. _**Non, non, c'est juste… Une amie. Je suis pas… Naaaaan **_

_**\- Je crois bien n'avoir jamais autant entendu de non dans une seule phrase,**_ taquina Alex.

_**\- Pfffffffffff, non, je veux dire, pas non, c'est juste… Non je suis pas… Euh….Je- **_

Elle se mordit la lèvre, fixant le vide pendant quelques secondes, ses mains s'agitant, alors que sa soeur regardait le débat qui semblait faire rage dans l'esprit de la lycéenne.

_**\- Je… Je- Je suis amoureuse de Lena ?**_

_**\- C'est une question ?**_ Demanda sa soeur avec un sourire.

Kara haussa les épaules, incapable de donner une réponse clair à Alex, alors que son cerveau était un tel cafouilli. Bien vite, l'agitation de la blonde se transforma en quelque chose de plus angoissant et l'étudiante en médecine fronça immédiatement les sourcils, sentant immédiatement la différence. Ce n'était plus le mouvement de s'amuser de la nervosité de Kara.

_**\- C'est… C'est grave ?**_ Demanda sa petite soeur, l'affolement apparaissant dans ses pupilles.

_**\- De quoi ? Que ça soit une fille ? **_Tenta Alex, pour essayer de comprendre au mieux sa cadette et pouvoir l'aider.

_**\- Oui, euh non, je m'en fiche. Pour l'instant en tout cas. C'est pas l'important, je veux dire… C'est mon amie, je veux pas risquer mon amitié avec des sentiments que je ne suis même pas sûre de comprendre encore. Et si elle pense pas la même chose ? Et si ça colle pas entre nous ? Et si ça rend les choses bizarres ? Je suis même pas sûr de savoir quoi faire ! Je veux dire… Je suis sorti une seule fois avec quelqu'un et c'était il y a plus de quatre ans et ça avait duré une semaine ! Je veux pas de ça avec Lena ! Et comment ça pourrait marcher d'abord, elle est elle et je suis moi ! Je veux dire, tu l'as bien regardé, c'est-**_

_**\- Kara, Kara, arrête-toi, respire,**_ la coupa Alex en saisissant les bras de sa soeur, alors que la blonde commençait à hyperventiler tant elle était soudainement envahie par un panel d'émotion intense.

Kara s'arrêta de parler et se concentra sur sa respiration alors qu'Alex lui intimait un rythme doux pour se calmer. L'exercice se déroula pendant plusieurs minutes et plus il durait, plus la blonde se trouvait ridicule de réagir ainsi. Qui faisait ça hein ? Elle était vraiment pitoyable. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, que sortir avec Lena serait une bonne idée ?

_**\- Kara regarde-moi, regarde-moi, **_l'incita la plus âgée. _**C'est tout à fait normal de se poser des questions, en particulier quand tu n'as quasiment aucune expérience dans le sujet, mais il faut que t'essaye de te calmer d'accord.**_

_**\- Mais-**_

_**\- Laisse moi parler,**_ la coupa gentiment Alex. _**De ce que tu m'as dit de Lena, c'est une fille avec qui tu te sens à l'aise et avec qui tu parles énormément, alors parle lui.**_

_**\- Mais, tu veux que je lui dise quoi ?**_ S'affola Kara.

_**\- Tout ce que tu as envie de lui dire, **_commenta l'étudiante en maintenant le visage de sa soeur en coupe pour l'obliger à garder le contact visuel. _**Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais t'es une fille courageuse, je sais que t'y arriveras et si jamais tu es vraiment trop bloqué par ça, alors tu pourras compter sur Lena et il y aura toujours Keira et moi, qui aurons ton dos quoi qu'il arrive.**_

Kara se calma petit à petit grâce aux mots rassurants d'Alex. Sa soeur avait raison, elle avait du soutien, tout ce qui lui fallait, c'était une bonne dose de courage et surtout un peu de temps pour organiser et digérer ses sentiments qui la frappaient d'un seul coup.

•••

**Vendredi 1 Novembre, Parking du lycée, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Alors, t'étais au courant quand elle te l'a demandé ?**_ Demanda Sam, intriguée.

_**\- Bien sûr, je l'étais bien avant même. Sérieusement, tu as déjà vu Supergirl sourire autant en une seule journée ?**_ Plaisanta Mike.

_**\- Non, bien vu, mais je pensais pas que tu serais assez intelligent pour le voir,**_ lâcha la pompom girl avec un air réfléchi.

_**\- Ta haute opinion de moi me va droit au coeur,**_ rit le brun.

_**\- T'es pas un cas désespéré finalement, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose de toi ! Ne pas dévoiler que tu étais au courant que les deux soeurs avaient échangé leur place pour la journée et accepter malgré tout l'invitation de Kara en tant que Keira sachant que la vraie Supergirl ne se défilerait pas était… Un coup de génie ! Je suis fière de toi ! **_S'enthousiasma Sam en tapotant le dos du footballeur qui rit de plus belle.

Ils discutèrent tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avant que Sam ne regarde sa montre et perde toute joie en avisant l'heure. Le brun fronça les sourcils, interloqué par ce subit changement d'humeur et lui demanda alors si tout allait bien.

_**\- Oui, oui,**_ répondit distraitement la pompom girl. _**J'ai juste… Un rendez-vous, il faut que j'y aille.**_

Elle le salua rapidement et s'apprêtait à partir, mais elle fit finalement volte-face pour adresser des dernières paroles au footballeur.

_**\- Au fait, t'as intérêt à faire attention avec Keira ! Sinon je peux t'assurer que tu deviendra une femme pour de vrai quand j'aurais broyer ce que ta à l'entre jambes ! **_Le menaça Sam d'un air dur. _**Sur ce, bon rendez-vous !**_ Termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Mike la regarda partir, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, surpris, puis se mit à sourire. Il appréciait vraiment beaucoup cette fille. Une fois la pompom girl partie cependant, il se mit étrangement à stresser, ce qui n'était clairement pas son genre. Supergirl et lui avaient convenu de se retrouver ici vers quinze heures et le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre toutes les deux minutes : 14h50, 14h52, 14h54…

Rhaaaaaa, pourquoi Sam avait dû partir si tôt ! Sautillant presque sur place, le footballeur s'agitait nerveusement et plus il s'agitait, plus il devenait nerveux, c'était ridicule ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait boire un verre avec une fille, il n'avait aucune raison de stresser ! Enfin… Ce n'était pas non plus n'importe quelle fille… Il soupira bruyamment, essayant de reprendre un minimum contenance, quand une voix dans son dos le fit s'immobiliser soudainement.

_**\- Si t'es aussi motivé, je peux très bien faire quelque chose de plus intéressant,**_ ricana Keira.

_**\- Quoi, moi ? **_Fit Mike en se retournant prestement. _**Pff, je suis remonté à bloc captain ! **_

_**\- Je vois ça…**_ Lâcha Supergirl avec un air sceptique.

"_Putain… Mais ta gueule mec…._" Se désespéra le brun. En avisant l'air de la jeune fille, Mike se demanda soudainement si c'était une bonne idée. La blonde semblait vouloir être n'importe où, autre qu'ici. Non, ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée… Sa nervosité remonta en flèche suite à cette pensée.

_**\- Sam ne devait pas attendre avec toi ?**_ Demanda Keira.

_**\- Si, si, mais elle est partie assez précipitamment, elle avait un rendez-vous important semble-t-il.**_

_**\- Un rendez-vous ? **_Ricana Supergirl. _**Ce n'était pas encore l'un de ses plans foireux dont elle a le secret ?**_

_**\- Non, non, je crois pas,**_ répondit sérieusement Mike, ce qui effaça le sourire de la blonde. _**Elle avait l'air plutôt préoccupée même. Tu crois que ça va pour elle ? **_S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

Supergirl ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils. Sam ne lui avait pas parlé de rendez-vous quelconque. La vérité, c'était que malgré leur complicité, les deux amies se parlaient rarement de choses sérieuses. Ce n'étaient pas qu'elles n'avaient pas confiance l'une envers l'autre, non bien au contraire, c'était juste que ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses pour elles. Cependant, Keira commençait légèrement à le regretter. Il y avait énormément de zone d'ombre dans la vie de la pompom girl et la footballeuse comment à se dire que la vie de Sam n'était pas aussi rose qu'elle semblait vouloir le faire croire.

_**\- Tu veux l'appeler ? **_Demanda Mike. _**Tu peux tu sais, on peut tout aussi bien reporter.**_

La soeur de Kara tourna son attention vers lui. Il était sérieux et semblait lui-même inquiet pour Sam, mais que pourrait-elle faire pour la pompom girl si elle avait vraiment un rendez-vous ?

_**\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai fait une promesse et je tiens toujours mes engagements, allons boire ce verre.**_

_**\- Même les engagements de ta soeur ?**_ Sourit nerveusement Mike.

Il n'avait pas envie de mentir. Supergirl le découvrirait tôt ou tard et ça ne serait vraiment pas à son avantage.

_**\- Ma soe- Tu le savais ?**_ S'irrita immédiatement Keira se sentant comme manipulé.

_**\- Euh… Oui, je… Écoute je pensais pas à mal. Je voulais juste qu'on ait l'occasion d'échanger et.. Enfin, je ne veux pas te forcer. Alors je comprendrais très bien que tu dises non.**_

Keira le fixa quelques instants, indécise. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller boire un verre, mais elle devait bien avouer que Mike avait fait d'énormes efforts pour se rapprocher d'elle et l'envoyer bouler comme un malpropre ne serait vraiment pas juste pour lui.

_**\- Je sais pas ce que t'attend de moi, **_commença Supergirl, avec le plus de tact qu'elle pouvait. _**Je ne pense pas que tu fasses tout ces efforts pour attirer mon attention, sans attendre un… rapprochement certain entre nous et honnêtement, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, je ne suis pas intéressé par une relation. **_

Le brun se frotta nerveusement le front. Ouille c'était plus douloureux que prévu, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des râteaux, mais il garda la face. Il est vrai qu'il apprécierait grandement de sortir avec Supergirl, il avait compris il y a déjà pas mal de temps qu'il avait des sentiments plutôt fort à son égard. Cependant, avant toute chose, il voulait devenir son ami et il espérait que la blonde accepterait au moins ce genre de relation.

_**\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser,**_ ajouta immédiatement Keira en remarquant la grimace du jeune Wood. _**Je suis plutôt flattée par tous tes efforts, mais je préfère être honnête directement plutôt que te laisser espérer inutilement. **_

_**\- Merci,**_ répondit le brun, ce qui surprit un peu Supergirl.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on la remerciait quand elle foutait un râteau. Parce que oui, c'était loin d'être son premier.

_**\- Mais… même si t'as pas vraiment tort,**_ avoua Mike. _**C'était pas forcément ce que j'attendais. Je veux dire, oui bien sûr, ça m'aurait fait plaisir que t'accepter, mais ce verre c'est pas forcément… un rendez-vous. Ça peut très bien être un coup entre coéquipiers. **_

_**\- Vraiment ?**_ Demanda Supergirl, plutôt sceptique sur le coût. _**Juste entre… Potes ?**_

_**\- Oui, oui ça me plairait, **_sourit le brun.

_**\- C'est pas une entourloupe ou quoi que ce soit ?**_

_**\- Promis !**_ Fit-il en levant les mains en l'air. _**Et de toute façon, si jamais c'est le cas, je suis sûr que tu me casses la gueule en moins de deux ! **_Rit-il.

_**\- Y'a pas de doute la-dessus,**_ se vanta Keira.

_**\- Écoute, tout ce que tu as à perdre, c'est un peu de temps et à côté, tu peux gagner… Un bon pote ?**_ Proposa le jeune homme.

La blonde avisa quelques instants le brun, réfléchissant à sa proposition. Il semblait honnête et après tout, il avait été une oreille étrangement attentive lors de sa crise de panique contre les Grizzlies.

_**\- Bon, on va se le boire ce verre ?**_ Lança finalement Supergirl, alors que Mike lui envoya un sourire heureux.

_**\- Cool ! Alors, on prend ma voiture ou ta moto ?**_

_**\- Ma moto ? **_Demanda la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

_**\- Quoi ? Je suis un homme moderne moi, je vis avec mon temps, **_se vanta le footballeur. _**Je n'ai aucune honte pour ma virilité d'être conduite par une femme, même sur une moto.**_

_**\- Ok, tu t'en tires bien sûr ce coup-là l'homme moderne,**_ ricana Keira. _**Cela dit, on prends ta voiture, ma soeur à garder son casque et j'ai moyennement envie de lui courir après pour aller le chercher.**_

_**\- Très bien, le carrosse de madame est avancé alors !**_ Présenta-t-il sa voiture en s'inclinant légèrement.

_**\- N'en fais pas trop non plus,**_ fit-elle en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne alors qu'il se mit à rire.

Supergirl s'installa dans la voiture tandis qu'un sourire content se dessinait timidement sur le visage du footballeur. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il espérait, mais il était persuadé qu'une amitié avec la blonde serait tout aussi bien.

•••

**Vendredi 1 Novembre, Lycée, Midvale** **: **

Lena soupira profondément alors qu'elle fixait nerveusement la porte de l'autre côté du couloir. Si elle se souvenait bien et elle se souvenait bien, Kara devait être dans la salle de tutorat à cette heure-ci, à attendre son prochain cours qui aura lieu dans une heure. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la blonde aujourd'hui et n'y de croiser Sam… Enfin, peut-être qu'elles les avaient un peu évitées pour être honnête, mais elle en avait assez de fuir ! Elle avait promis à Kara qu'elle ne la laisserait plus tomber et elle comptait bien respecter cette promesse.

Soufflant pour se donner un minimum de courage, la jeune Luthor s'avança d'un pas décidé, le coeur cognant douloureusement contre sa poitrine tant l'appréhension était forte en elle. Ses mains tremblaient et elle peinait à maintenir son masque de neutralité parfaite, qu'elle maintenait toujours en place lorsqu'elle parcourait les couloirs. À l'heure actuelle des choses, elle se fichait pas mal si Kara ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle à son égard. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, était que la blonde reste comme elle avait toujours été avec elle : Pétillante, rayonnante, naturelle… Elle ne voulait pas que la gêne vienne interférer leur relation et tant pis si elle devait mettre ses sentiments de côté pour ça.

Elle resta bloquée devant la porte pendant elle ne savait combien de temps, la nervosité à son summum. Si sa famille la voyait là maintenant, ils se moqueraient allègrement, sa mère lui crachant encore sans doute au visage, qu'elle faisait honte à leur grande famille qu'étaient les Luthor.

_**\- Bonjour.**_

La brune sursauta immédiatement, sortant subitement de ses pensées alors que la porte devant laquelle elle poireautait venait de s'ouvrir, de s'ouvrir sur Alex Danvers… Automatiquement, son corps se tendit, comme s'il sentait un danger immédiat et son masque qui avait jusqu'ici plus que du mal à se maintenir en place, se colla instantanément à sa peau, laissant son visage lisse de toutes émotions.

_**\- Bonjour, **_répondit-elle.

Alex jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, se demandant si sa soeur avait entendu la nouvelle arrivée. Cependant, la blonde semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées, alors l'étudiante en médecine en profita pour faire reculer précipitamment la brune et referma la porte derrière elle, les laissant toutes les deux dans le couloir.

Lena sera la mâchoire, de plus en plus tendue. Elle était à fleur de peau depuis hier soir, elle espérait donc vraiment que la jeune femme ne se montrerait pas aussi agressive que lors de leur dernière rencontre, sinon, elle doutait de pouvoir calmer ses pulsions de Luthor.

_**\- Faut qu'on parle, **_lâcha Alex.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **_Lâcha froidement Lena.

La plus âgée soupira avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux coupés au carré.

_**\- Y'a pas mal de choses dont l'on devrait discuter, mais je vais tâcher de rester concise et laisser cela pour une autre fois. Tu as probablement envie de parler à ma soeur de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.**_

Ok, ok, alors là, la nervosité avait dépassé tous les paliers et Lena se sentit presque se décomposer sur place, alors que le rouge lui montait subitement aux joues. Elle devait vraiment faire appel à toutes ses années d'expérience, pour essayer de garder un minimum le contrôle. Alors Kara avait parlé de leur petit moment d'hier à sa soeur ? Sa soeur qui ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture parce qu'elle était une Luthor ? Génial, c'était tout bonnement génial, super….

_**\- Je vais d'abord commencer par m'excuser, **_reprit la motarde, alors qu'elle devait s'avouer être assez impressionnée par le contrôle de la lycéenne.

Lena haussa les sourcils, surprise. Des excuses ? Non, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça de la part de l'aînée des Danvers. Des menaces ? Oui, mais certainement pas des excuses. D'autant plus maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Enfin… Ce qui avait failli se passer hier soir.

_**\- Kara et Keira ont débarqué dans ma vie il y a un peu plus de quatre ans maintenant,**_ commença Alex, tandis que Lena lui redonnait toute son attention, soudainement curieuse. _**Elles avaient treize ans à l'époque et là où Keira se comportait comme la dure à cuir qu'elle a toujours voulu qu'on croit qu'elle était, Kara elle….**_ l'étudiante fit une pause, des souvenirs douloureux revenant à la surface. _**Elle était bien loin du soleil qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Si je te dis ça, c'est pour t'expliquer que j'ai vu cette fille adorable qui est aujourd'hui ma petite soeur, au fond du trou, vraiment au fond,**_ insista-t-elle. _**Et ce jour-là, je me suis promis de tout faire pour la protéger du mieux que je pouvais. Alors oui, je t'ai vu comme une menace et aujourd'hui, je suis persuadé que tu as le potentielle de détruire ma petite soeur, ou du moins, t'en es pas loin, **_Lena se tendit. _**Mais… T'as aussi le potentielle de la faire briller encore plus alors… Je m'excuse de mon comportement avec toi et même si je garde un oeil sur toi, parce que t'es proche de ma soeur et non parce que t'es une Luthor, je te laisse une vraie chance de faire partie de sa vie.**_

La jeune Luthor ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Elle était complètement abasourdie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible qu'Alex lui laisse une chance. Jamais.

_**\- Bien, je te laisse aller parler à ma soeur,**_ lâcha l'étudiante. _**Juste, laisse-lui un peu de temps, pour assimiler ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Kara n'est pas très douée pour gérer ses émotions, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle ne les connaît pas forcément. Alors soit patiente, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te conseiller.**_

Lena hocha la tête, toujours silencieuse. En vérité, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. La plus âgée la salua d'un signe de la tête et s'avança dans le couloir pour partir. Cependant, celle-ci se retourna et balança quelques mots avant de partir définitivement :

_**\- Fait du mal à ma soeur et ta famille aura bien du mal à retrouver ton corps et je suis persuadé que Supergirl se fera un plaisir de m'aider !**_

Alors que la motarde était finalement hors de vue, la brune assimila tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit et finalement, un courage certain l'envahit, la regonflant à bloc. Il était tant qu'elle est une discussion avec Kara.

•••

**Vendredi 1 Novembre, Voiture de Mike Wood, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Tu ne me fais pas le coup de la panne j'espère,**_ lâcha Supergirl le regard dur.

_**\- Euh…. Non, non je te promets !**_ Ajouta rapidement Mike, alors qu'il se garait sur le bas côté de la route avec une grimace.

Vraiment ? C'était bien le moment que cette stupide voiture se mette à dérailler ! Soupirant de frustration, le jeune homme se détacha et descendit du véhicule pour voir quel était le problème. La blonde le suivit aussitôt, n'aimant guère l'idée de rester sur place.

_**\- Tu vois, c'est pas le coup de la panne, **_grimaça le footballeur. _**Comment j'aurais fait pour prévoir ça ?**_ Reprit-il en avisant son pneu arrière crevé.

Supergirl leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. Devait-elle prendre ça comme un signe du ciel qu'elle ne devait pas essayer de devenir "pote" avec le brun ?

_**\- Bien, t'as une roue de secours ? **_Demanda la capitaine.

_**\- Une roue de secours ? Euh oui, une roue de secours ! Eh bien… Oui, sans doute, quelque part…**_

La blonde souffla d'exaspération en indiquant à Mike de vérifier sous le fond du coffre et celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement. Ils prirent plusieurs minutes à sortir tout l'équipement nécessaire pour changer la roue et le jeune homme se mit à regarder le cric sous tous les angles, comme si il voyait cet engin pour la première fois.

_**\- Bon alors, tu le places ?**_ Lui dit Keira. _**Ou tu t'attends que je soulève cette voiture avec mes mains.**_

_**\- Ça serait vraiment cool !**_ Ajouta-t-il, avant de tourner l'objet qu'il avait en main dans tous les sens, l'air passablement concentré.

_**\- Tu sais pas comment on s'en sert hein ?**_ Lui demanda la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

_**\- Absolument pas,**_ rit Mike. _**C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois ce truc. Comment ça marche ? **_

La footballeuse ricana et lui prit le cric des mains.

_**\- Laisse-moi faire l'homme moderne, sinon on y est encore jusqu'à demain.**_

_**\- Y'a-t-il quelque chose que Supergirl ne sait pas faire ? **_Plaisanta le brun en se reculant pour laisser de la place à la jeune femme.

_**\- Oui, laisser les autres se la couler douce,**_ répondit-elle sarcastiquement. _**Si tu crois que tu vas rester planté là à regarder tu te gour, prends ça.**_

La footballeuse lui expliqua les états à suivre une à une et Mike l'écouta attentivement. En une dizaine de minutes à peine, la roue était changée et les deux lycéens de nouveau dans le véhicule.

_**\- Bien, j'imagine que notre séance de beuverie entre pote va se transformer en aller simple au garage,**_ lança Supergirl une fois de nouveau installé.

_**\- Euh, vraiment ? Je peux pas y aller plus tard ?**_

_**\- Pas avec ce genre de roue non, il faut mieux que tu y ailles maintenant.**_

Mike soupira. Génial, c'était de mieux en mieux, à cette allure, son capitaine allait vraiment finir par regretter d'être venue. Peut-être qu'elle le regrettait déjà d'ailleurs. Le brun démarra et se mit en route pour le garage le plus proche, sa voisine lui indiquant de ne pas rouler trop vite. Le silence pesait beaucoup sur les épaules du jeune homme, alors qu'il coulait des regards discrets en direction de sa passagère.

_**\- Tu sais, c'est la route qu'il faut regarder,**_ lâcha la blonde.

_**\- Euh oui ! Désolé !**_ Répondit-il nerveusement.

Bien… Mieux en mieux… Maintenant elle allait penser qu'il la matait….

_**\- Euh, je suis désolé,**_ reprit-il avec quelques instants de silence. _**C'est vraiment la pire sortie qui soit. Je comprendrai si tu veux-**_

_**\- C'est bon, ça ne me gêne pas,**_ le coupa Supergirl.

_**\- Vraiment ?**_ Demanda-t-il perplexe.

_**\- Oui,**_ confirma la blonde. _**C'est quoi que tu voulais vraiment faire ? Allez boire un coup, ou qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble ?**_

_**\- Euh… Bien vu, j'avais pas pensé à ça,**_ sourit finalement Mike, rassuré que la blonde ne veuille pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans l'habitacle, mais celui-ci semblait nettement moins lourd que le précédent.

_**\- T'as l'air plutôt calée en voiture,**_ parla Mike.

Il était là pour apprendre à connaitre la blonde non ? Alors il devait se lancer. Supergirl se mordit la lèvre, en pleine réflexion face à cette déclaration de la part du jeune homme. Il ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que mentionner ça, la ferait repenser au passé. Un passé plus heureux, ou elle se sentait plus libre, plus entière. "_Et voilà, tu mets encore les pieds dans le plat ! T'es vraiment un génie de la gaffe mon pauvre garçon !_" s'énerva Mike contre lui-même quand il avisa le regard sombre de la blonde à ses côtés.

_**\- Mon père était scientifique, mais il avait une passion pour la mécanique qui lui avait été transmise par son père. Alors souvent, quand il s'enfermait dans son garage pour retaper tout un tas de voitures, je venais le voir et il finissait toujours par me faire, faire quelque chose, parce qu'il était incapable de "laisser les autres se la couler douce".**_

Mike pouvait sentir les émotions derrière ces paroles et il comprit que Keira venait de lui livrer une information précieuse et qui lui était sans doute douloureuse à partager. Il était heureux. Pas que Supergirl ait de la peine, non du tout ! Mais parce qu'elle semblait vraiment faire l'effort de lui donner une chance et pour ça, le brun l'en remerciait beaucoup.

_**\- Je trouve ça cool. Je veux dire, que t'ai pu partager ses moments là avec ton père, tu semblais proche de lui.**_

_**\- On l'était oui,**_ ajouta la blonde d'un ton distrait, alors qu'elle jouait avec ses mains.

_**\- Donc, t'es capable de retaper une voiture ?**_ Sourit Mike, trouvant ça vraiment cool.

_**\- Pas entièrement non,**_ sourit aussi doucement la blonde. _**Enfin, je crois pas, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pratiqué. **_

_**\- Et tu voudrais pas t'y remettre ? Je serais pas contre apprendre deux, trois trucs, **_lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

_**\- Monsieur l'homme moderne veut mettre les mains dans le cambouis ?**_ Ricana Supergirl, plus par taquinerie que réelle moquerie.

_**\- Hé attend, si ça trouve, j'ai un talent caché,**_ plaisanta Mike.

_**\- Extrêmement bien caché alors, monsieur je sais pas comment me servir d'un cric.**_

Les deux coéquipiers rirent, se souvenant de la maladresse du jeune homme durant leur exercice de changement de roue.

_**\- En tout cas, si t'as vraiment envie de t'y remettre, fais-moi signe !**_

_**\- Je vais tâcher d'y réfléchir,**_ répondit sincèrement Keira.

Ils eurent un petit sourire complice et toute la tension que Mike ressentait depuis qu'il attendait Supergirl sur le parking s'envolait d'un seul coup. Après tout, peut-être qu'ils pourraient vraiment devenir amis.

•••

**Vendredi 1 Novembre, Salle de tutorat, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Salut.**_

Kara redressa immédiatement la tête à l'entente de cette voix et elle était persuadée que si elle avait été un chouia plus vite, ses cervicales se seraient déchirés sous la force de la vitesse. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent le regard vert de Lena et se stoppèrent quelques secondes sur les lèvres de la brune qui dessinaient un petit sourire timide, la ramenant dans ses souvenirs d'hier soir qui lui firent immédiatement monter le rouge aux joues :

_**\- Hey !**_ Répondit-elle nerveusement, mais avec toujours le même scintillement dans les yeux, qui rassura légèrement son amie.

_**\- Est-ce que, est-ce que je te dérange ?**_ Demanda la milliardaire avec une certaine fébrilité.

_**\- Non ! Non,**_ reprit-elle plus doucement. _**Du tout, reste, **_sourit Kara de plus belle. _**Euh, je, je t'ai pas vu de la journée… J'avais peur que tu…**_ Elle se racla la gorge. _**Enfin, tu vois…**_

Lena s'avança lentement vers la soeur de Supergirl, avant de s'asseoir face à elle, laissant la table entre elles comme barrière de sécurité. C'était mieux ainsi, la brune n'étant pas sûre de garder le contrôle de ses hormones encore longtemps, si Kara continuait de se mordiller la lèvre ainsi.

_**\- Oui, désolé… J'avais juste besoin, d'être un peu seule quelques instants et mettre, mes idées en ordre,**_ avoua Lena se sentant coupable d'avoir délibérément évitée son amie, alors qu'elle avait promis de ne plus le faire.

_**\- C'est bon, je comprends,**_ répondit fébrilement Kara, jouant avec ses mains.

Un silence gênant s'installa et plus il perdurait, plus Lena sentait le soudain courage qu'elle avait trouvé après le discours d'Alex, s'envoler, la faisant agiter nerveusement sa jambe sous la table. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse leur amitié se transformer en des moments de gênes intenses.

_**\- Je-**_ Dirent-elles de façon synchronisée, avant de se regarder de nouveau dans les yeux et de rire doucement.

_**\- Va-y, je t'en prie,**_ sourit l'héritière de LuthorCorp en donnant la parole à son vis-à-vis.

_**\- Non, non,**_ s'agita nerveusement Kara en tripotant ses lunettes pour au moins la millième fois en moins de cinq minutes. _**Va-y, commence.**_

Nouveau silence…

_**\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?**_ Demanda finalement la brune. _**D'hier soir je veux dire,**_ ajouta-t-elle quand la blonde bascula légèrement la tête sur le côté, demandant silencieusement des précisions.

_**\- Non ! Oui ! Euh…. Je- n- j-... Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff…**_

Kara se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Lena alors qu'elle commençait à faire les cents pas au milieu de la pièce, ses mains s'égarant souvent dans sa chevelure blonde, ses lunettes ou encore sur le bas de son pull. La brune ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer son amie en contenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa propre fébrilité. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à calmer la soeur de Supergirl, qui semblait complètement submergée par la situation. Cependant, était-elle vraiment la personne idéale pour la calmer ? Sachant que c'était sans doute elle qui était responsable de son état, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre, mais elle devait faire quelque chose !

_**\- Kara, Kara, Kara arrête-toi,**_ la stoppa Lena, qui s'était finalement levée et avait délicatement saisi le poignet de la blonde pour l'arrêter dans sa marche nerveuse.

Celle-ci s'immobilisa immédiatement au contact, mais ne se dégagea pas, levant plutôt un regard en direction de son amie.

_**\- Essaye de te calmer Kara.**_

_**\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? Est-ce que je me suis imaginé toute la scène d'hier soir ? C'est ça hein ? Parce que sinon je comprends pas comment tu peux avoir l'air si sereine.**_

_**\- Je suis loin d'être aussi sereine que tu le crois, **_rit légèrement Lena, avant d'amener la blonde à la suivre, pour qu'elles s'assoir sur le canapé sur lequel elles avaient déjà passé tellement d'heures à discuter de tout et de rien.

_**\- Eh bien on dirait pas,**_ bouda légèrement son amie, jalouse que la jeune Luthor puisse se contrôler aussi bien.

Lena sourit plus largement et étrangement plus détendue devant la moue adorable de sa voisine. Il fallait qu'elle essaye de comprendre ce que voulait la blonde.

_**\- Est-ce que…. **_la brune grimaça, n'appréciant guère ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. _**Est-ce que, tu as besoin que je te laisse un peu d'espace pour... réfléchir ? **_Termina-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

_**\- Non !**_ Lâcha rapidement et fortement Kara, rassurant légèrement sa voisine. _**Je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne l'une de l'autre, d'aucune façon.**_

_**\- Ok,**_ sourit largement Lena. _**Alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux Kara ? Dis-le-moi et je le ferais.**_

_**\- J'ai juste…**_ Kara soupira, détournant le regard quelques instants avant de le reporter sur la brune. _**Est-ce qu'on peut, tu sais... juste faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?**_

Le coeur de la jeune Luthor se sera immédiatement, mais elle garda son expression attentive qu'elle portait déjà. Elle ne pouvait en demander plus à son amie et garder son amitié était déjà un cadeau inestimable.

_**\- Bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux,**_ lâcha difficilement Lena, son sourire plus crispé qu'elle ne le voudrait.

_**\- C'est vrai ?**_ Demanda joyeusement la blonde.

L'héritière de LuthorCorp hocha la tête, se sentant incapable de parler convenablement tant son coeur lui faisait mal à cet instant. Elle finirait pas s'y habituer, elle le devait.

_**\- Merci, **_sourit sincèrement la blonde. _**J'ai juste… Besoin de temps pour… réfléchir à tout ça. Peut-être, peut-être qu'on pourra en reparler quand j'aurais moi aussi mi de l'ordre dans mes pensées,**_ termina-t-elle avec un sourire qui tirait plus sur la grimace, se demandant si elle n'en demandait pas trop à son amie.

Cependant, ces derniers mots eurent tout l'effet contraire de ce que pouvait penser la soeur de Supergirl. Lena se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise, son coeur battant de nouveau avec cette chaleur qui lui était caractéristique lorsqu'elle était au côté de Kara. Celle-ci ne voulait pas oublier ce moment, elle voulait juste y réfléchir, c'était bon signe ça, non ? Une légèreté soudaine s'empara du corps de la jeune Luthor et c'est avec un sourire resplendissant, qui surprit un peu la blonde qu'elle répondit :

_**\- Quand tu veux.**_

•••

**Dimanche 3 Novembre, Appartement Luthor, Midvale** **: **

Assise dans son canapé, son téléphone à la main, Lena souriait alors qu'elle échangeait des textos avec Kara depuis maintenant tout le week-end. Après leur conversation de vendredi, la tension entre elles avait progressivement diminué, laissant de nouveau place à leur amitié qu'elle chérissait tant. La blonde était toujours un peu nerveuse parfois, mais cela restait occasionnel et toujours incroyablement charmant.

La brune avait été tellement occupée avec la soeur de Supergirl, qu'elle en avait délaissé complètement Sam et la culpabilité la rongeait de plus en plus. Elle était vraiment une meilleure amie pitoyable, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, dès que Kara entrait dans l'équation, son cerveau semblait complètement obnubilé par elle et seulement elle. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle s'excuse auprès de la châtain et qu'elle le fasse correctement.

C'était donc décidé ! Aujourd'hui, en ce dimanche soir pluvieux où elle se sentait étrangement sereine, elle se promit de s'ouvrir réellement à Sam. Elle en avait assez de se cacher derrière des tonnes de barrières, même avec ses amis les proches. Elle avait donc prise la décision de faire pleinement confiance à la pompom girl et de lui dévoiler tout ce qu'elle voudrait savoir.

Des coups frénétiques à la porte attirèrent soudainement son attention et elle fronça les sourcils en avisant l'heure sur son portable : 23h48. Qui frappait à cette heure-ci ? S'avançant prudemment, elle jeta un oeil dans le judas et sentit son être se figer devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle.

Immédiatement, elle ouvrit la porte avec une vitesse fulgurante et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une Sam dégoulinante de pluie, les vêtements complètement trempés, le visage brisé de désespoir alors que des torrents de larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

_**\- S- Sam ?**_ Lâcha Lena, complètement estomaqué de voir sa meilleure amie dans cette état-là.

La châtain se jeta brutalement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, trempant complètement son pyjama, alors qu'elle tremblait de froid et que ses pleurs devenaient de plus en plus intenses. La brune resserra immédiatement ses bras autour de la pompom girl, l'enfermant dans une chaleureuse étreinte rassurante, alors qu'elle lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille pour tenter de la calmer.

_**\- Chuuuut Sam, calme-toi, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe….**_

La capitaine des danseuses, ne parla pas pendant un long moment, pleurant atrocement pendant de longues minutes, alors que Lena l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, le souffle chaud et erratique effleura l'oreille de la jeune Luthor et la pompom girl prononça enfin ses premiers mots :

_**\- J'ai besoin de toi….**_

* * *

**Pourquoi je sens qu'on va encore me traiter de sadique avec une fin pareille...**

**Bref ! Qui a envie de tuer Supergirl aujourd'hui ? On lève la main ! xD**

**Et oui, enfin les relations avance un peu xD J'ai écrit 100.000 mots et j'ai l'impression qu'on à pas bougé dans l'histoire, peut-être parce que c'ets le cas en fait...**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une idée de ce qui arrive à Sam ? Pour ou contre le rapprochement Mike/Keira ? D'ailleurs Vous êtes plus Mike/Keira ou Sam/Keira ? Donnez moi vos avis, je les attends avec impatience et me ferais une joie de vous répondre !**

**À la prochaine !**


	13. Chapitre XIII

**Hey ! Je publie un peu tard, mais bon, j'ai fini alors je poste ! Bon, normalement j'avais parlé d'un chapitre ultra long à certains mais... Il allait vraiment être trop long, alors j'ai décidé de le couper en deux !**

**J'ai eu vraiment un nombre incroyable de review pour le précédent chapitre et je vous remercie tous tu fond du coeur ! VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX ! Oui je le dit souvent, mais je le pense :p**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_Sadique oui à 100% et je l'assume :p Mais... Je suis sûr que vous adorez tous ça :p_

_J'ai trouvé ça intéressant de changer de binôme oui, y'a pas vraiment la même dynamique et je trouve ça intéressant à exploiter !_

_Oui en effet, on a jamais vu Sam allez mal, mais... C'est totalement fait exprès. Qu'en a le fait que ce laisse un "peu aller" avec Mike et bien ils s'entendent bien et je veux vraiment faire en sorte de créer une amitié entre les deux, alors elle se sent assez en confiance et en même temps, personne ne peut toujours être au top._

_J'aime bien Mike et je pense que je vais aimer dévéloper l'amitié entre Mike et Keira. J'aime beaucoup aussi parler des Jumelles, qui vient souvent d'un seul coup. Quant au possible Arias/Supergirl... Seul l'avenir nous le dira :p_

_Oui, le Kara/Lena avance enfin xD Au bout de 100.000 mots, c'est pas trop tôt xD_

_Je n'y peux rien si mes doigts ont leur propre volonté xD et pour Sam ? Il va falloir lire entre les lignes, parce que la réponse n'est pas pour tout de suite, enfin, pas explicite en tout ca :p_

_Encore et toujours un grand merci et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

•••

**Mardi 24 Décembre, Appartement Luthor, Midvale** **: **

Une douce odeur vint doucement caresser son sens olfactif et la brune gémit doucement en s'étirant de tout son long dans son immense lit. Son esprit était encore embrumé par le sommeil, mais son estomac se mit doucement à grogner quand elle attrapa de nouveau le parfum si alléchant qui s'échappait de la pièce voisine. Se redressant lentement, la paume de sa main se posa soudainement sur une surface dure sur son matelas et elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone. À tous les coups, elle s'était encore endormie durant une longue conversation téléphonique avec sa blonde préférée. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage encore à moitié endormi, lorsqu'elle eut cette pensée.

Presque deux mois après leur conversation sur leur "presque baiser", Kara ne lui avait toujours pas reparlé de ce moment, faisant toujours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au début, ce constat avait enfoncé de plus en plus la jeune Luthor dans un puits sans fond de déceptions et de douleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, leur relation se mette à changer. Cela s'était fait lentement, tellement que la brune était incapable de donner un jour précis tant elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et pourtant, le changement était là, visible de tous.

Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches et fusionnelles qu'aujourd'hui. Elles ne passaient pas une journée sans se voir ou se parler, trouvant toujours un moyen de se retrouver, que ce soit au détour d'un couloir, ou dans l'une des nombreuses salles vides du lycée. Leur endroit préférant étant le canapé de la salle de tutorat ou la salle de musique de la bibliothèque. Leur premier réflexe du matin était lentement devenu une petite conversation sms et leur rituel du soir était dorénavant ponctué d'appel à la durée parfois interminable. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas les seules évolutions.

Kara était devenue étrangement tactile, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude et elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi à l'aise que maintenant, osant certaines choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite auparavant. De son côté, Lena se montrait de plus en plus entreprenante avec son amie, laissant la pauvre blonde dans un état toujours plus adorable, mais qui ne s'en plaignait clairement pas. En fait, cela était presque devenu un jeu entre elles et Lena devait avouer, qu'elle avait déjà été surprise une ou deux fois par la soeur de Supergirl lorsque celle-ci s'était montrée audacieuse à quelques reprises.

Saisissant son mobile, la brune l'activa en avisant l'heure : 8h00 et elle sourit immédiatement en apercevant une notification lui indiquant qu'elle avait plusieurs messages de Kara. Comme à son habitude, la blonde lui avait envoyé un sms pour la saluer en cette nouvelle journée, avec même quelques photos. Ainsi, elle s'était retrouvée avec une photo d'une montagne de pancakes dégoulinant de sirop d'érable avec un smiley qui bavait, puis d'un selfie d'elle faisant la grimace, alors qu'elle courait dans le froid, avec la "tyran" qui lui servait de jumelle et la dernière en date était un nouveau selfie alors qu'elle était excitée d'ouvrir la dernière case de son calendrier de l'avent.

Pleinement réveillée désormais, Lena répondit aux messages de la blonde à lunettes et sursauta brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de casserole fracassant venant de sa cuisine, vite suivi par une série de jurons. Levant les yeux au ciel, la brune termina vite sa réponse et entreprit de sortir de sa chambre et de se diriger vers la grande cuisine ouverte. Arrivée devant l'îlot central, la jeune Luthor écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'elle avisait sa meilleure amie aux fourneaux :

_**\- Sam…. Mais…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle dubitative, son regard perdu sur le comptoir.

_**\- Ça se voit pas ?**_ Répondit-elle sans se retourner de la plaque à gaz, tournant ainsi le dos à la milliardaire. _**J'avais une envie subite de pancakes !**_

_**\- Mais… T'as prévu d'inviter Kara ou quoi ? T'en as fait assez pour tout un régiment,**_ reprit la brune, perplexe en observant les montagnes de pancakes accumulé dans plusieurs plats.

_**\- À peine levé que tu penses déjà à ta blonde ? **_Ricana la châtain. _**Et ne fait pas cette tête, **_ajouta Sam, mécontente en menaçant sa meilleure amie avec sa spatule. _**Tu devrais être reconnaissante ! Tu as ta propre cuisinière personnelle !**_

_**\- Oui et bien ça serait bien si ma cuisinière personnelle pouvait se montrer un peu moins… Désordonnée,**_ lança Lena en haussant son sourcil gauche quand elle avisa le bazar monstre qui régnait dans sa cuisine d'habitude impeccable.

_**\- Oh ça ?**_ La pompom girl brassa l'air de sa main, indiquant que ce n'était rien. _**C'est juste pour t'habituer au jour où tu vivras avec ta dulcinée !**_

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Fit la jeune Luthor déconcerté.

_**\- Quoi, quoi ? Sérieusement, t'as déjà vu la chambre de Mégawatt ?**_

_**\- Non**_**,** indiqua Lena, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

_**\- Eh bien moi oui ! Et crois-moi, je suis sûre qu'un no man's land et moins chaotique que son bazar "organisé"**_, avoua-t-elle en mimant des guillemets.

Lena allait répondre, mais avant même qu'elle en ait la possibilité, Sam reprit en se rendant enfin compte du nombre astronomique de pancakes qu'elle avait fait :

_**\- Bon ok, tu devrait peut-être inviter Godzilla,**_ fit la cuisinière en tapotant pensivement son menton avec sa spatule. _**Mais pour l'amour du ciel, sautez-vous dessus et arrachez-vous vos vêtements une bonne fois pour toute !**_ Râla-t-elle. _**On n'en peut plus de cette tension sexuelle qui émane de vous comme un tsunami ! Et puis c'est bientôt la date limite des paris alors-**_

_**\- Attends, attends, attends, **_la coupa immédiatement Lena. _**Les paris ? Date limite ? De quoi tu parles Sam !**_ Lâcha-t-elle avec un regard pointu.

_**\- Oh ?! T'entends ça, je crois que mon pancake va brûler ! **_

_**\- Sam, il n'y a aucun pancake qui cuit,**_ la gronda Lena, comprenant très bien la pitoyable diversion de la pompom girl.

La sonnette retentit soudainement à la porte d'entrée et Sam lança un grand sourire innocent à sa meilleure amie :

_**\- Dit donc, elle est drôlement rapide ta blonde ! Je vais lui ouvrir !**_

_**\- Sam rev-**_

Lena allait la poursuivre, mais son téléphone sonna inopinément dans sa main et elle aperçut immédiatement la photo de Kara avec un grand sourire s'afficher à l'écran, lui indiquant qu'elle l'appelait :

_**\- Je- Cette conversation n'est pas finie Arias !**_ Indiqua la brune à voix haute pour que son amie l'entende, alors qu'elle répondait ensuite au téléphone.

Sam ricana au détour du couloir, en apercevant Lena répondre prestement et sourire avec une niaiserie écoeurante. Elle devrait vraiment penser à la prendre en photo quand elle faisait ça, histoire de la convaincre que ce n'est pas juste une énième moquerie de sa part. Levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin, la châtain saisit une sucette dans le plat à sucrerie sur l'un des meubles du salon et se dirigea vers la porte alors qu'une nouvelle série de sonnerie se faisait entendre.

•••

La jeune femme tapait du pied légèrement nerveuse. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de son plan à ce moment précis. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, elle s'arrêta net alors que la porte de l'appartement Luthor s'ouvrait et elle se tendit en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas vraiment Lena Luthor qui se tenait maintenant devant elle. Les cheveux longs en bataille, habillée simplement d'un long tee-shirt et d'un boxer, la châtain la fixa un moment, mettant une sucette dans sa bouche avec un air pensif. Qui mangeait une sucette à cette heure-ci ? Et s'était-elle trompée d'appartement ?

_**\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ? **_ Sourit sournoisement Sam, sortant sa confiserie de sa bouche, alors qu'elle remarquait le regard insistant de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle.

_**\- Tu n'es pas Lena Luthor.**_

_**\- Bien vu Sherlock,**_ ricana la pompom girl.

Sam regarda son vis-à-vis plus attentivement. Cette personne lui disait vraiment quelque chose, mais elle avait du mal à la remettre. Finalement, un éclat traversa ses yeux bruns et son sourire s'agrandit :

_**\- Danvers Sénior, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?**_

_**\- On se connaît ?**_ Lâcha Alex en levant un sourcil.

_**\- Ouf, dur,**_ fit semblant d'être blessée la pompom girl.

_**\- Peu importe,**_ reprit la motarde. _**Est-ce que Lena habite ici ?**_

_**\- Eh bien-**_

_**\- Sam ? Qui-est ce ? **_Demanda Lena depuis le salon.

_**\- Dany première du nom !**_ Répondit la pompom girl.

Lena et Alex froncèrent les sourcils en même temps devant l'appellation et la jeune Luthor qui venait de raccrocher avec Kara, s'avança vers la porte et fut surprise de tomber sur la soeur aînée de cette dernière.

_**\- Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et- Sam, on n'ouvre pas aux gens habillé comme ça, **_lança la brune en se rendant compte que son amie se baladait simplement en petite culotte.

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Fit-elle comme si de rien n'était. _**Ça n'a pas eu l'air de la déranger outre mesure,**_ reprit la châtain en lançant un clin d'oeil à Alex, qui la regardait perplexe.

_**\- Et qu'aurais-tu fait si ça avait été monsieur Benard ? **_Souffla Lena, épuisée du comportement de son amie.

_**\- Ton vieux voisin du dessous ? J'aurais sans doute appelé les pompiers suite à sa crise cardiaque,**_ rit-elle. _**Mais nous savons toutes les deux que le vrai fond du problème, est que tu es jalouse de mes incroyables jambes !**_

_**\- Oui, tout à fait,**_ affirma la milliardaire sans conviction. _**Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser la place, j'ai de la visite et tu n'es décemment pas quelqu'un d'assez socialement civilisé pour que je te montre en public,**_ ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire au coin.

_**\- Mais-**_

Sam fut coupée dans sa moue outrée, alors que Lena la poussait doucement sur le côté pour se retrouver à sa place et faire face à sa nouvelle et surprenante invitée. Croisant les bras telle une enfant boudeuse, la pompom girl se mit à fixer sa meilleure amie, mécontente, alors qu'Alex était de plus en plus perplexe. Quel drôle de duo…

_**\- Alors, que me vaut cette visite surprise aussi matinale ?**_ Reprit la brune, coupant l'étudiante dans ses réflexions.

_**\- Eh bien,**_ commença la plus âgée en soufflant un peu nerveusement, ce qui surprit grandement la jeune Luthor, qui n'avait jamais vu la soeur des jumelles aussi peu assurée. _**Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi offrir à Kara pour Noël…**_

_**\- Donc tu viens ici pour que Lena te dise quoi acheter ?**_ Intervint Sam dubitative, en passant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Lena.

Celle-ci roula des yeux. La châtain ne pouvait-elle pas s'occuper de ses affaires ?

_**\- Non. En fait je pensais plutôt au fait que Lena SOIT mon cadeau.**_

Les deux lycéennes hochèrent les sourcils en même temps, clairement surprise.

_**\- Euh, pardon ?**_ Lâcha la brune.

_**\- Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ? Je voudrais t'inviter pour le réveillon.**_

Alors là, si elle n'était aussi douée pour maîtriser ses émotions, Lena devrait sans doute se baisser pour ramasser sa mâchoire tombée au sol. Alex Danvers, la fille qui lui avait clairement fait savoir dès le début, qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas à cause de son nom de famille, l'invitait maintenant à passer les fêtes avec sa famille. Était-elle toujours en train de dormir ? Ça devait être ça… Sam de son côté, se recula légèrement, laissant derrière la brune un courant d'air froid plutôt que sa chaleur corporelle. Lena tourna alors son attention vers elle et s'aperçut que la châtain s'était adossé au mur, les bras croisés, la tête basse.

_**\- Désolé, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais on a déjà prévu quelque chose avec Sam, **_répondit finalement la milliardaire.

Cela lui aurait vraiment plu de participer à un véritable réveillon de noël, dans une vraie famille. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne Sam. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, il était hors de question qu'elle recommence. La pompom girl lança un regard à la brune, lui disant silencieusement qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se prive de cette opportunité uniquement pour elle, mais Lena ne céda pas.

_**\- Vous n'êtes que toutes les deux ? Je veux dire, ce soir.**_

_**\- Oui.**_

_**\- Parfait, vous n'avez qu'à venir toutes les deux. Si j'ai bien compris et je suis sûre d'avoir compris, t'es Sam et en quelque sorte la "deuxième jumelle" de Keira.**_

Sam reprit sa position au-dessus de l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, légèrement surprise de l'invitation, mais le cachant sous un sourire en coin.

_**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Y'a pas deux minutes, tu savais pas qui j'étais.**_

_**\- Tu t'appelles Sam et je pense que tu colles assez bien au drôle de personnage que mes soeurs ont dépeins, pour parler de cette capitaine de pompom girl un peu barge.**_

_**\- Y'a rien à dire, elles t'ont briefé efficacement, **_ricana Lena, alors que Sam lui tirait la langue.

_**\- Alors c'est ok ?**_ Demanda Alex.

Les deux amis eurent de nouveau une conversation silencieuse, puis finalement elles tournèrent de nouveau leur attention en direction de l'étudiante en médecine de façon synchronisée :

_**\- Ok ! **_

•••

**Mardi 24 Décembre, Fête Foraine/Marché de Noël, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! **_Râla Supergirl.

_**\- Oh allez ! Ces bonnets sont géniaux et parfaits pour vous !**_ Plaida Barry. _**Regarde, ta soeur se plaint pas elle !**_

_**\- Bien sûr qu'elle ne se plaint pas, c'est Kara ! Elle est enthousiaste pour tout et n'importe quoi !**_

_**\- Rhooo allez K. arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, moi je suis d'accord avec Barry, ces bonnets sont trop cool et parfaitement pour nous !**_ Intervint Kara, toute souriante et excitée, alors qu'elle portait un bonnet péruvien en forme de Pikachu et qu'elle en tendait un Simba à sa jumelle.

Keira croisa les bras, immobile devant le petit chalet en bois recouvert de neige qui vendait tout un tas de bonnets. Elle avisait le bonnet que lui tendait sa soeur d'un mauvais oeil, mais le regard suppliant de celle-ci la fit rouler des yeux et soupirer bruyamment. Kara sourit victorieusement, sachant très bien qu'elle venait de gagner cette bataille. Sa soeur ne pouvait décidément rien lui refuser.

_**\- Parfait ! Mais Barry porte celui-là alors ! **_Fit Supergirl, en s'emparant d'un bonnet bleu et l'enfilant sans délicatesse sur le crâne de son meilleur ami.

_**\- Heeeeeen, j'approuve ! **_S'excita joyeusement la blonde à lunettes en apercevant le bonnet à l'effigie de Sonic.

_**\- Yeah !**_ Approuva Barry à son tour, puis enfilant le bonnet de Simba sur la tête de la blonde grincheuse.

_**\- Allez, selfie !**_ Lança joyeusement Kara.

_**\- Quoi no- **_Commença à se plaindre Supergirl.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Barry enroulant ses bras autour des épaules des deux soeurs, alors que la blonde à lunettes appuyait déjà sur le bouton de l'appareil photo de son téléphone.

_**\- Oh ! Nouveau fond d'écran ! **_S'exclama la chouchoute de madame Miller. _**Regarde comme j'ai réussi à capter toute l'essence de ma soeur sur cette photo,**_ rit-elle fortement en montrant la tête bougonne de Keira à son ami Barry.

_**\- Oh merde ! Va-y envoie-la moi, je la veux aussi !**_ Rit à son tour le garçon, alors que Keira boudait dans son coin comme une enfant, son bonnet enfoncé presque jusqu'au nez. _**Si j'avais pas déjà vos cadeaux de Noël, j'aurais acheté ses bonnets sans hésiter !**_

**\- Eh bien moi, je ne les ai pas !** S'écria joyeusement la blonde à lunettes. _**Donnnnnnnnc…**_

_**\- Quoi **_? Se réveilla immédiatement Keira. _**Non Kara arrête c'est-**_

_**\- Trop tarrrrrrd ! **_Sourit-elle mesquinement, alors qu'elle payait déjà le marchand qui les regardait en souriant. _**C'est un cadeau ! T'es obligé de le porter maintenant !**_

_**\- Oh merdeeeee… **_Soupira Supergirl, alors que Barry et Kara s'excitaient déjà sur un nouveau stand, la neige au sol ne semblant aucunement gêner leur ascension malgré son épaisseur.

•••

_**\- Est-ce que je rêve ou ta soeur et Winn sont en train de faire…. Une pêche au canard ? **_lâcha Lena, sceptique, aux côtés de Supergirl, qui fixait les deux amis de façon désabusée.

_**\- Non, malheureusement tu rêves pas…**_

Kara et Winn riait aux éclats alors qu'ils s'empêchaient mutuellement d'attraper des canards, alors que les parents aux alentours les regardaient d'un air mauvais. Cependant, les deux lycéens s'en fichaient éperdument complètement perdu dans leur jeu, qui était maintenant devenu une tradition pour eux.

_**\- Où sont les autres ?**_ Demanda Keira en détournant le regard, faisant comme si elle ne les connaissait pas.

_**\- Sam est en train de forcer ta soeur aînée à lui gagner la peluche licorne de "Moi moche et méchant", quand elle s'est aperçut de son adresse au tir à la carabine et Mike, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin et Iris sont partis faire des autos tamponneuses,**_ lui répondit Lena, un sourire en coin alors qu'elle apercevait Winn lever les bras en l'air d'un air gagnant, alors que Kara soupira dans la défaite.

Les deux amis se mirent soudain à se chamailler pendant que le geek devait choisir son lot alors que Lena et Keira secouaient la tête, mi-amusées, mi-blasées.

_**\- En fait, magnifique ton bonnet,**_ lâcha Lena, un sourire en coin.

_**\- Tu te moques de moi ?**_ Fit Supergirl en tournant son attention vers la brune.

_**\- Non, c'est pas mon genre...**_

Le sourire de la jeune Luthor s'agrandit alors qu'elle aperçut l'air outré sur le visage de sa voisine.

_**\- Tu mériterais que je te noie dans la marre au canard !**_ Bouda-t-elle, alors que Lena éclatait de rire.

_**\- Mais Winn, t'es ultra méchant ! **_Dit Kara à son meilleur ami, alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous les deux des deux jeunes femmes. **T'as pris ce lot uniquement parce que le gamin d'à côté le voulait !**

_**\- Quoi ?! **_S'indigna le jeune homme. _**Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est une figurine spider-man mon pote, je vais pas laisser ça dans la main d'un morveux qui n'y connait rien !**_

_**\- Ça n'a rien d'une figurine, c'est un jouet pour môme de quatre ans ! **_

_**\- Peut-être, mais je ne l'ai pas celle-ci ! Elle viendra rejoindre ma magnifique collection !**_

_**\- T'es pas sérieux Winn ?**_ Lâcha Keira dubitative, alors qu'elle avisait le gamin quelques pas derrière lui, qui le regardait les larmes aux yeux.

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à le regarder d'un regard insistant. Il se mit alors à soupirer bruyamment et fit demi-tour pour donner le spider-man au gamin, qui sauta immédiatement de joie, puis c'est bougon qu'il revint parmi ses amies.

_**\- Bande de tyrans…**_ Bouda-t-il alors qu'elles rirent toutes les trois.

•••

_**\- Rhooooo Allez ! Vu comment tu tires, c'est du gâteau pour toi ! Sérieusement, où une étudiante en médecine à appris à tirer aussi bien ?**_

_**\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir,**_ fit Alex de façon inquiétante en rechargeant sa carabine. _**Si je joue, c'est uniquement pour gagner la peluche spider-man, Winn et le seul à qui je n'ai pas encore fait de cadeau.**_

_**\- Ah, donc tu en as un pour moi ? **_Reprit Sam avec un grand sourire joueur.

_**\- D- Je te connais depuis littéralement huit heures et t'es déjà en train de me demander de te faire un cadeau ?**_

_**\- Bien sûr, je vois pas où est le problème, **_lança Sam comme si tout était normal et qu'Alex la regardait de plus en plus dubitative.

Mais c'était qui cette fille sérieusement ? Elle secoua la tête pour oublier au moins cinq secondes la fille à ses côtés et se concentra rapidement avant d'éclater les trois ballons avec seulement un seul plomb.

_**\- Tiens regarde ! C'est au moins la troisième fois que tu fais ça en seulement cinq plombs ! Sérieux tu foutrais la honte à Nicky Larson, tu peux bien m'aider à avoir cette peluche,**_ retenta la pompom girl.

_**\- Est-ce que vous avez tous les même références geek dans votre groupe ? **_S'exaspéra la tireuse, devant la ténacité de sa voisine.

_**\- Plus ou moins. On essaye d'initier Mike, mais c'est plus compliqué que prévu. Alors, tu me la gagne cette peluche ?**_ Sourit grandement la capitaine des danseuses.

_**\- T'es épuisante, on te la déjà dit ?**_ Soupira Alex, en continuant de jouer.

_**\- Bon d'accord. Si tu me gagnes cette peluche, je fais quelque chose pour toi. Échange de bons procédés non ?**_

_**\- J'ai rien à te demander.**_

_**\- Tu es sûre ? J'ai pleins de talents cachés très utiles…**_ Lança Sam avec un regard séducteur.

_**\- Mon dieu, mais comment mes soeurs et Lena font pour te supporter autant,**_ souffla la plus âgée. _**Je vais prendre le Spider-man, **_dit-elle au forain. _**Et combien de points pour la peluche licorne ?**_ Reprit-elle sans enthousiasme, alors que Sam sautait comme une enfant joyeuse.

Ahah ! Lena avait raison ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se lance dans les affaires ! Elle ferait un massacre !

•••

_**\- Hé mais il te va comme un gant ce bonnet, **_sourit Mike en posant sa main sur la tête de Supergirl.

_**\- Enlève ça tout de suite avant que je te brise les doigts,**_ pesta Keira avec un regard noir. _**Et cette phrase que tu viens de sortir est vraiment stupide, même pour toi.**_

Le footballeur rit de bon coeur devant l'expression de sa nouvelle amie. Depuis leur premier rendez-vous entre "potes", ils avaient étrangement bien accroché pour le plus grand bonheur du brun. Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Sam, Barry et Supergirl et il devait avouer qu'il s'était rarement senti autant à sa place que maintenant. Depuis maintenant quelques jours, Mike et son capitaine avait même fini par se mettre sérieusement à la mécanique, retapant une vieille voiture dans la grange des Danvers. Le brun avait même rencontré Eliza et ils avaient tous les deux étrangement accrochés, tellement que Supergirl l'avait menacée de garder ses distances avec sa mère adoptive. Cela l'avait fait tellement rire.

_**\- Hey vous deux ! Venez !**_ Interpella Barry aux deux coéquipiers.

Les deux footballeurs se retournèrent et s'avancèrent vers le sprinter qui était en fait entouré d'une bonne partie de leur groupe de départ. Lena, Cisco, Caitlin et Winn parlaient avec des mots tellement compliqués que Supergirl se demandait s'ils parlaient vraiment la même langue qu'elle, Kara discutait joyeusement avec monsieur Sonic et Iris et enfin Alex arrivait tout juste, l'expression blasée, aux côtés d'une Sam toute fière avec sa peluche licorne.

_**\- Bien, tout le monde est là ! Allez, on fait un petit concours,**_ commença Barry en s'approchant d'un jeu de punching-ball. _**Celui qui tape le moins fort dedans, paye un coup à tout le monde !**_

Une bonne partie de la bande s'enthousiasma à l'idée, pendant que certains grimaçaient. Chacun leur tour ils se mirent donc à frapper de toutes leur force dans la balle suspendue. Winn grimaça en affirmant en criant qu'il s'était pété la main. Cisco frimait d'avoir battu Barry, qui s'était pris le renvoie du punching-ball en pleins dans la tête alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. Sam réussit à convaincre Mike de frapper pour elle et dit aux autres qu'aucune règle n'avait été établie et que par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient la disqualifier. Supergirl et Alex se vouait un véritable duel de force pour savoir qui taperait la plus forte et c'était actuellement au tour d'Iris.

_**\- Y'a pas moyen, si Sam détourne les règles-**_

_**\- Mais y'a pas de règle ! **_Se défendit la pompom girl en coupant Iris.

_**\- Si elle détourne les règles, alors moi aussi, **_reprit la brune à la peau mate en ignorant l'intervention de Sam.**_ Cait, vient frapper avec moi !_**

La meilleure amie de Cisco la rejoignit avec enthousiasme et c'est ensemble qu'elles se firent a frapper, grimpant dans le top trois, juste après Mike et avant Sam (Mike ayant tapé un peu moins fort pour elle quand même).

_**\- Hé mais c'est de la triche !**_ Râla Cisco, qui fut éjecté du top trois par cette intervention.

Les deux filles se mirent à le taquiner, alors que la pompom girl se tournait vers sa meilleure amie :

_**\- À toi Lulu ! **_

_**\- Même pas en rêve**_, soupira-t-elle.

_**\- Rhooo allez ! **_L'encouragèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

_**\- Remarque, moi ça m'arrange, **_intervint Barry. _**Parce qu'avec tous ses tricheurs, c'est moi le dernier et c'est certainement pas l'une des trois brutes Danvers qui va perdre. Alors je vote pour ! Lena ne participe pas !**_

Une grande chamaillerie générale s'installa dans le groupe durant plusieurs minutes :

_**\- Oh sérieusement Lee, imagine-toi la tête de Siobhan et ça ira tout seul !**_ Lâcha finalement Sam.

La brune soupira dans son épaisse écharpe, mais s'avança malgré tout, alors que tout le monde l'acclamait. Examinant rapidement le ballon, elle se recula légèrement, se mit en position et frappa un point bien précis. Le punching-ball bascula brutalement et la brune se remit à sa place comme si de rien n'était, alors que tout le monde la regardait la bouche grande ouverte.

_**\- Mais…. What ?!**_ S'exclama Kara, alors que tout le monde remarquait que Lena venait d'exploser tous les participants précédents.

_**\- C'est qu'une question de physique et de précision, **_lâcha la brune en haussant des épaules.

_**\- Mais nonnnnnnnnnn ! Pourquoi ?! **_Gémit bruyamment Barry, sachant déjà qu'il allait perdre.

_**\- Bon allez ! Aux Danvers ! **_Lança Cisco.

Supergirl et Alex se lancèrent un regard de défi, alors que Keira s'avançait la première et que l'étudiante en médecine glissait un mot à l'oreille de la pompom girl à ses côtés, qui eut aussitôt un grand sourire. La blonde se mit en position et alors qu'elle se préparait à frapper, Sam lâcha comme si de rien n'était :

_**\- Au fait Dany, ça te va comme cadeau Noël : Un calendrier avec des photos de Mike à poils ? Tu vois genre dieux du stade. **_

Mike s'étouffa immédiatement avec sa boisson et Keira perdit immédiatement sa concentration, son point ripant sur le côté, effectuant un score encore plus bas que Barry qui hurlait de rire et de satisfaction.

_**\- ARIASSSSSS ! **_Cria Supergirl, alors que tout le monde pleurait de rire.

_**\- Houlà, je crois que c'est mon signal de départ,**_ fit la pompom girl en fourrant son énorme peluche dans les bras d'Alex et en déguerpissant à toute vitesse, alors que la footballeuse lui courrait après, faisant encore plus rire la bande d'amis.

Alex refourga la licorne à Mike sans même qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et se mit à son tour à frapper le sac, se positionnant à la seconde place d'un air satisfait.

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Se scandalisa Cisco. _**Mais c'est quoi ces filles nourries aux OGM ! Comment t'as fait ça ?**_

_**\- Six ans de boxe, ça aide, **_se vanta la plus âgée du groupe, alors que les autres gémissaient.

_**\- Allez ! À toi Kara, t'es la dernière, enfonce le clou en défonçant Keira !**_ Ricana Barry, alors que Supergirl et Sam avait complètement disparu.

La blonde à lunettes se positionna avec enthousiasme devant le punching-ball, bien décidé à mettre la misère à tout le monde, enfin, ses soeurs surtout. Et BAM ! Il y eut soudainement un blanc et finalement tout le monde se mit à rire, alors que Kara ouvrait les yeux et tombait nez-à-nez avec le ciel, son corps entier étalé dans la neige. Sa malchance et sa maladresse avaient décidé de s'unir contre elle et la blonde avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas que tout le monde avait évité, sauf elle… Bien évidemment, son corps avait basculé en arrière et son coup sur le ballon fut à peine assez fort, pour que la machine détecte la pression, la plaçant au plus bas dans le classement. Génial…. À elle la tournée générale.

•••

_**\- Tu sais, j'ai un pouvoir magique,**_ se vanta Kara, alors qu'elle traînait Lena par le bras depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, déambulant entre chaques chalets du marché de noël et chaques attractions de la fête foraine.

_**\- Vraiment ?**_ Sourit la brune, amusée, alors que la chaleur intense du corps de son amie la maintenait au chaud.

La blonde hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et entraîna son amie dans la partie fête foraine, où se situait des dizaines et des dizaines de machines à pinces.

_**\- Kara, tu es bien consciente que ces choses sont l'une des pires arnaques de cet endroit n'est-ce pas ?**_ Signala la Luthor, en observant les alentours

_**\- Oui !**_ Affirma celle-ci, continuant de zigzaguer entre les machines, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

_**\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?**_

_**\- AH !**_

Lena écarquilla les yeux alors que son amie pressait le pas, l'emportant à sa suite avec leur deux bras liés. Se stoppant devant l'une des machines qui contenaient de grosses boules opaques afin que l'on ne puisse voir le cadeau surprise à l'intérieur, Kara offrit un grand sourire à la brune et commença :

_**\- Mon super pouvoir, c'est que j'ai un sixième sens pour détecter les machines qui vont nous faire gagner !**_

_**\- Wouah ! Les super-héros n'ont cas bien se tenir**_, plaisanta Lena.

_**\- Hé !**_ Bouda faussement la blonde en tapant légèrement le bras qu'elle tenait il y a pas quelques secondes. _**On se moque pas ! C'est un pouvoir comme un autre. Tu riras moins quand tu m'auras vu en action !**_

_**\- Mais je n'attends que ça... **_s'amusa la brune en redressant un sourcil d'un air entendu.

Immédiatement, la blonde s'étouffa devant l'allusion. Car oui, depuis qu'elle pensait à Lena d'une toute autre façon, elle saisissait beaucoup mieux certaines allusions… Reprenant contenance alors que ses joues étaient encore brûlantes et que Lena la regardait toujours avec le même air, elle sortit une pièce et mit enfin en action en activant la machine, essayant d'attraper l'un des lots et…. échoua lamentablement sous le rire retenu de sa voisine.

_**\- Ce talent marche à merveille, **_sourit Lena, qui avait vraiment du mal à ne pas rire devant la moue boudeuse de sa voisine.

_**\- Vous êtes tellement pleine de sarcasme aujourd'hui mademoiselle Luthor.**_

_**\- Tu sais, à force de trainer avec ta soeur et Sam, je pense qu'il était impossible que je m'échappe sans séquelles.**_

Kara roula des yeux et recommença une fois… Puis une autre fois…. Cette fois-ci, Lena ne tint pas et éclata de rire alors que la blonde laissait sa tête cogner contre la vitre.

_**\- Je suis vraiment ultra impressionnée, vraiment ! **_Rit l'héritière de LuthorCorp.

_**\- Ha. Ha. Ha, vas-y moque toi… N'empêche que je le sens là ! Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne !**_ S'exclama Kara avec conviction. _**Je te parie ce que tu veux dessus !**_

_**\- Voyez-vous ça, Kara Danvers me propose un pari,**_ sourit Lena, joueuse.

_**\- Absolument ! Si je gagne, tu feras ce que je veux ! Si tu gagnes, je ferai ce que tu veux.**_

_**\- Ce que je veux ?**_ Sourit de plus belle Lena, haussant davantage son sourcil gauche et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

_**\- Euh…**_ Kara détourna immédiatement les yeux, les joues rouges devant le regard intense que lui balançait son amie. _**Euh- Bah, euh… Oui…**_

_**\- Ok,**_ rit Lena, de plus en plus amusée. _**Paris tenu alors.**_

_**\- Bien parfait !**_ S'enthousiasma la soeur de Supergirl, avant de grimacer légèrement. _**Enfin… Il te reste pas une petite pièce ? J'ai plus de monnaie,**_ reprit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

_**\- Et maintenant tu fais la manche ?**_ Ricana la jeune Luthor.

_**\- Rhoo tout de suite ! Promis on partagera le lot ! Ou je te le laisserai, si c'est moche.**_

_**\- Tant de générosité !**_ Rit Lena en tendant une pièce à son amie.

Kara la remercia avant de lui tirer la langue et reprit son jeu pour la quatrième fois et…

_**\- Tu te moques de moi ?**_ Lâcha Lena en avisant la boule que tenait la blonde dans sa main, avec un sourire suffisant.

_**\- Vous me devez quelque chose Miss Luthor, **_sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

La brune pesta mentalement contre son fichu Karma. Vraiment ? Non mais c'était vraiment abusé sur ce coup-là ! Toute fière, la blonde à lunettes riait franchement alors que Lena continuait de grogner dans son coin. Kara déballa le cadeau surprise et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le petit écrin noir à l'intérieur. Sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait elle s'empara de ce qu'il y avait dedans et saisit la main de la brune qui secouait la tête, encore clairement boudeuse.

_**\- Voilà, comme ça t'arrêtera de te considérer uniquement comme une Luthor,**_ sourit Kara. _**Maintenant t'es aussi une Danvers !**_

Lena fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension, avant de porter son attention sur sa main gauche et plus précisément son annulaire. Elle freeza quelques secondes, passant probablement par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, alors que Kara lui souriait comme si tout était normale et l'attrapa par le bras comme elle le faisait tout à l'heure, avant de l'entraîner de nouveau joyeusement à travers la fête foraine. Seulement, elles ne firent pas quelques pas, que Kara s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers la brune toujours muette, une expression pensive sur le visage.

_**\- Est-ce que je viens de te demander en mariage ?**_ Demanda la blonde, pas vraiment sûre d'elle-même.

Lena ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, clairement encore sous le choc de la surprise, puis elle arriva enfin à se reprendre, alors qu'elle avisait que Kara portait la même bague en plastique qu'elle :

_**\- En fait…**_ Elle se racla la gorge. _**Tu ne m'as pas vraiment demandé mon avis,**_ réussi à sortir la brune avec une expression neutre.

_**\- Oh, oui,**_ Kara hocha la tête, puis elle haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin avec son amie comme si tout était de nouveau normal. _**Remarque, Lena Danvers-Luthor, ça envoie du pâté quand même ! **_Rit la blonde.

La jeune Luthor secoua la tête, encore complètement perdue, mais il se passait quoi là ? Cependant, Kara était à des années-lumière du bug monumental qu'elle avait hissé dans le cerveau de la milliardaire et continuait de s'extasier devant tout et n'importe quoi, avec une énergie encore plus débordante que d'habitude. Fichue boisson énergétique, pesta Lena, quand elle se souvint de ce qu'avait commandé la blonde lors de sa tournée générale.

_**\- Hé, t'es avec moi ?**_ Demanda innocemment Kara, alors qu'elle s'emparait de la main de la jeune Luthor.

La brune sentit immédiatement son coeur se mettre à battre avec une vitesse ahurissante, alors que leur main se joignait naturellement et que la chaleur presque enivrante de son amie la chatouillait dans tout le bras droit. Elle remonta son regard vert de la fausse alliance au doigt de Kara, jusqu'à son regard bleu et se perdit quelques instants à l'intérieur, l'enfermant dans une bulle qui la coupait du reste du monde. C'était sûr, si Kara ne se décidait pas vite sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment entre elles, Lena allait vraiment passer à l'action et aider la blonde à faire son choix.

•••

_**\- QUI A EU CETTE BRILLANTE IDÉE ?**_ Cria Kara dans une position extrêmement précaire, alors que toute la bande se mettait à rire de bon coeur. _**J'AI DÉJÀ DU MAL À TENIR SUR LA TERRE FERME, MAIS ALORS SUR LA GLAC-**_

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que son pied ripa et qu'elle s'écrasa de nouveau, dans exactement la même position que deux heures plus tôt. Elle gémit aussitôt touché le sol dur et froid, à la fois de douleur, mais aussi d'exaspération. Elle s'exaspérait au plus haut point ! Évidemment, plusieurs rires se firent de nouveau entendre, en particulier sa jumelle qui restait pour le moment sur le bord de l'immense patinoire installée durant toute la période de Noël.

Lena voulait aller aider la pauvre Kara qui, boudeuse, restait étendue telle une étoile de mer en plein milieu de la patinoire, mais la brune n'avait pas encore mis ses patins et Sam se cramponnait à elle, riant à s'en faire mal aux côtes.

_**\- Allez, lève-toi Kara, c'est dangereux de rester là,**_ ajouta Alex avec un petit sourire, en s'avançant sans soucis sur la glace, surplombant le corps de sa soeur.

La blonde à lunettes se mit en position assise, sans pour autant se lever.

_**\- Je le ferais quand l'autre PINTADE là, arrêtera de se gausser !**_ Bouda-t-elle en avisant sa jumelle d'un air mauvais, alors que celle-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout tant elle riait.

_**\- Non mais t'aurais vu ta tête ! Hahahahaha !**_

_**\- Je crois que t'as rien à dire ! Dans mes souvenirs, t'es pas franchement mieux ! **_Bouda encore plus Kara, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_**\- Allons, je suis Supergirl s'il te plaît ! Je sais tout faire ! **_Se vanta la blonde, avec un magnifique effet de cheveux.

_**\- Ah oui ?**_ Ricana Kara. _**Tu veux que je raconte le noël à Las Vegas à tout le monde qu'on rigole.**_

_**\- Absolumen-**_ Commença Sam.

_**\- J'avais huit ans !**_ La coupa Keira.

_**\- Eh puis, je trouve que tu te cramponnes vachement à la barre pour Supergirl !**_ Ajouta Kara. _**Allez, montre-nous comme tu es si doué !**_

La footballeuse rit nerveusement, à tel point que tout le monde se demandait pendant un moment si elles n'avaient pas échangé avec sa soeur.

_**\- Héhéhé…. Non ! **_

Sur ce, Keira sortit prestement de la patinoire, enleva ses patins à la vitesse de l'éclair et envoya un clin d'oeil à sa jumelle, qui pestait encore sur la glace, alors qu'elle partait avec Mike et Barry. Les autres continuèrent de rirent de l'évasion de Supergirl et de la bouderie de Kara, alors que Sam fronça soudainement les sourcils et s'empara immédiatement de la main gauche de Lena, avec la bouche grande ouverte :

_**\- WHAAAAAT ?**_ Cria-t-elle.

Tout le reste de la bande encore présent autour de la patinoire se retourna comme un seul homme en direction des deux filles assises un peu plus loin, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Lena reprit immédiatement sa main gauche, la dissimulant de tout le monde, alors qu'elle les saluait nerveusement de la main droite, avec un sourire crispé. Ceux-ci comprirent bien vite qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais détournèrent immédiatement leur attention, alors qu'ils entendirent un deuxième fracas sur la glace : Kara venait de faire tomber Alex qui essayait de la relever...

_**\- Attends mais c'est quoi ça !**_ Fit Sam en désignant la bague de Lena avec de grands yeux, ne se souciant absolument pas du spectacle qui l'aurait pourtant fait éclater de rire.

_**\- Ça va, calme tes nerfs, c'est juste une bague en plastique,**_ soupira Lena en s'enfonçant davantage dans son imposante écharpe en laine noire.

_**\- Mais… Mais pourquoi t'a une alliance en plastique accroché au doigt ?**_ Continua la pompom girl.

_**\- C'est rien, c'est juste un….. Cadeau ?**_ Fit la brune, pas très sûre, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

_**\- Attends, attends… C'est Kara qui t'a donné ça ? Elle t'a demandé en mariage au quoi ?**_ Rit Sam.

Lena détourna le regard, ne voulant guère continuer cette conversation.

_**\- Non mais ça va pas du tout là ! **_Lança la châtain. _**Les paris c'était pour savoir quand vous alliez enfin vous sauter dessus ! Pas quand vous alliez vous marier ! Mais elle fait tout à l'envers cette Mégawatt !**_

_**\- Sam, ça va, ce n'était pas une vraie demande en mariage,**_ souffla Lena, exaspérée.

_**\- Mais heureusement ! J'aurais pas du tout le physique nécessaire pour votre mariage sinon !**_ Répondit Sam, alors que la jeune Luthor eut tout de suite une expression blasée face à la réponse.

La pompom girl se retourna en vitesse et tenta de repérer Kara. Celle-ci s'était enfin sortie de la patinoire et elle boudait dans son coin alors que tout le monde la taquinait. Il fallut quelques instants pour repérer ce qu'elle cherchait, mais Sam secoua la tête quand elle aperçut que la blonde avait la même bague accrochée au doigt.

_**\- Mais en fait… Vous êtes vraiment un cas désespéré et bizarre toutes les deux, vous vous en rendez compte j'espère,**_ lâcha la châtain en regardant Lena comme si elle venait d'insulter tous ses ancêtres.

Lena n'ajouta à rien, préférant se cacher encore plus profondément dans son écharpe. Le réveillon de ce soir promettait…

•••

_**\- Alors, vous avez prévu quoi pour le réveillon ?**_ Demanda Mike, alors qu'il s'asseyait à une table en bois avec Keira, Barry étant introuvable.

_**\- Comme chaque année.**_ _**On organise un repas qui pourrait nourrir tout un pays, mais qui pour nous, ne nourrira que Kara, et il y aura ma famille, plus Joe, Barry et Iris et enfin Winn,**_ répondit Supergirl en buvant son chocolat chaud.

_**\- Pourquoi Barry, Iris et Winn sont là ?**_ Demanda le footballeur, curieux.

_**\- Eh bien, Barry vit chez les West depuis qu'il a onze, mais ça je crois que tu le sais non ? **_Demanda la blonde.

Mike hocha la tête pour confirmer.

_**\- Les West sont les voisins des Danvers depuis des années et Joe s'attend très bien avec Eliza et Jeremiah, alors ils passent tous les Thanksgivings et les Noël avec nous. Quant au Nouvel An, généralement nos parents sont dans une maison, pendant que nous on est dans l'autre,**_ sourit Keira, elle appréciait vraiment les fêtes de fin d'année.

_**\- C'est vraiment cool ! **_Lança Mike. _**Et pour Winn ?**_

_**\- Euh… **_Supergirl hésita quelques secondes. _**Il a eu pas mal de problème avec ses parents y'a deux ans. Depuis il est dans une famille d'accueil mais c'est pas vraiment la fête là-bas, en fait il le calcul même pas. Alors quand Kara a appris ça, elle l'a invité à chaque fête et depuis il est avec nous comme un membre de la famille.**_

_**\- Tes parents adoptifs sont vraiment sympas, enfin, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir Jeremiah maintenant que j'y pense.**_

_**\- Oui, il est sur un très gros projet en ce moment si j'ai bien compris et oui, on a eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur eux.**_

Le brun sourit doucement et un petit silence s'installa entre eux, agréable. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Mike était au courant pour l'adoption des jumelles, cependant, il n'en connaissait aucun détails et bien qu'il était curieux, il n'osait en aucun cas poser des questions.

_**\- Et toi ? **_Demanda soudainement Keira. _**J'ai l'impression qu'on parle toujours de moi. Changeons pour une fois,**_ sourit-elle.

Mike sourit à son tour. Il était tellement ravi de voir que Supergirl pouvait enfin être un minimum détendu à ses côtés. Il se sentait fier de cela, mais ne le prenait aucunement pour acquit.

_**\- Eh bien, je sais pas si tu sais comment ça marche dans la "haute société", mais,**_ il grimaça. _**C'est loin d'être aussi familiale que de ton côté. C'est juste une grosse fête pour étaler richesse et pouvoir. Au début, ce monde là me plaisait plutôt bien mais… **_Il secoua la tête. _**Plus j'avance, plus je me dis que j'ai absolument rien à faire là-bas, que c'est pas ma place. Mais en même temps, ça me gêne un peu de penser ça parce que… Mes parents comptent sur moi pour- Pour garder le nom de ma famille dans les hautes sphères, mais moi ça m'intéresse pas du tout et du coup, je me sens un peu écarteler par ce que je suis et ce que je devrais être,**_ lâcha-t-il, sérieux.

Supergirl le regarda, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Aux fils de leurs discussions, notamment lors de leurs séances de mécanique, Keira avait fini par comprendre que l'arrogance et le caractère de playboy de Mike n'était en réalité qu'un masque, qu'il avait appris à porter avec son éducation. Il était loin d'être aussi assuré qu'il le laissait penser au premier abord et là-dessus, elle le comprenait parfaitement. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, quand trois grands gaillards s'installèrent à leur table, la coupant dans son élan.

_**\- Wood,**_ salua le plus grand avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de Keira.

Le jeune homme se tassa immédiatement, déglutissant en essayant de le cacher du mieux qu'il put, mais Supergirl n'était pas dupe.

_**\- Hey les gars,**_ sourit-il nerveusement. _**Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ?**_

_**\- Oh tu sais, on traîne,**_ ricana-t-il. _**Hééééé, mais n'est-ce pas Supergirl ?**_

Mike se tendit davantage et la blonde le remarqua instantanément, son corps se braquant elle aussi, comme si elle était face à une menace.

_**\- Tu nous ferais pas un petit autographe ? Mes potes et moi on est très fan de foot et toi… T'assures un max !**_ Sourit l'homme chauve de façon presque maniaque.

_**\- Désolé,**_ lâcha Supergirl, peu assuré même si elle n'en montrait rien. _**J'ai pas vraiment de quoi écrire…**_

L'homme lui tendit un stylo avec une photo de son équipe qu'il sortit de la poche intérieure de son manteau, puis lui sourit à nouveau. La footballeuse glissa un regard en coin à son coéquipier et celui-ci hocha nerveusement la tête, l'incitant à faire ce qu'il demandait. La main quelque peu tremblante, Keira s'empara du stylo de baraqué et lui signa sa photo alors que son sourire inquiétant s'élargissait. Mais comment Mike connaissait ces types ? Et surtout… Qui étaient-ils ?

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et me parler de votre moment préféré ! La suite évidemment sera le réveillon de Noël, qui devrait vous plaire au moins pour une partie précise et sans doute aussi le réveillon du nouvel an ! Merci encore de votre fidélité et à bientôt ! Hâte de vous lire !**


	14. Chapitre XIV

**Hey ! Me revoilà de retour pour la suite ! J'ai bien fait de couper xD sinon c'était un chapitre de 18000 mots qui vous attendait x) Finalement, ça sera deux chapitre distinct et... Celui-ci aussi à été coupé par rapport à ce que je voulais faire à la base, mais c'est mieux ainsi, je le fais parce que je développerais plus que prévu, alors pas sûr que ça vous gêne trop :D**

**Encore et toujours un formidable merci pour vos reviews ! 3**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_Arias à de nombreux talents cachés :p_

_Alex veut vraiment prouver à Kara qu'elle fait des efforts, alors j'ai pensé qu'inviter Lena était une belle preuve :)_

_Oui j'adore aussi les bonnets, tellement que j'ai envie d'en faire un dessin ! xD_

_J'ai trouvé sa drôle de les faire faire une pêche aux canards xD Et ravie que tu puisse d'identifier à eux :p_

_Au début je pensais pas du tout faire gagner Lena, je voulais juste qu'elle donne un coup ridicule dedans, histoire de bien montrer qu'elle s'en fichait, puis j'ai changé d'avis xD Tout dans la stratégie ! Et puis l'oublions pas, elle sait se défendre x)_

_Oui, elle fait tout à l'envers cette Kara et elle s'en rends même pas compte xD Luluwatt en force !_

_Vive Sam, comme toujours ! \0/_

_Oui, comme promis je t'ai casé quelques info sur Winn, c'est pas des masses, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à caser sur le moment ^^_

_Pour les gars, il va falloir attendre un peu.._

_Bonne lecture à toi !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

•••

**Mardi 24 Décembre, Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

Assise sur son lit, le regard braqué sur la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir la neige tomber abondamment du ciel, Kara était immobile, habillée dans une robe noire simple mais élégante, sa coiffure un tantinet plus sophistiqué qu'à l'habitude. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours adoré Noël. Cependant, depuis maintenant quelques années, même si les fêtes de fin d'année restaient un moment festif et empli de joie, elle ne pouvait empêcher ce pincement au coeur de la submerger. Il la submergeait car chaque détail, lui rappelait sa vie d'avant, avec toutes les joies qu'elle avait vécues, mais surtout les peines et l'absence…

Elle lâcha un soupir saccadé, sa mâchoire se crispant peu après, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui voulaient s'écouler. Elle entendait souvent que le temps finirait par atténuer sa peine, mais tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge grossier. Jamais la douleur ne serait moins intense, elle y penserait juste un peu moins souvent et encore, à ce stade elle n'en était même pas sûre.

_**\- Hé, Kara tu viens ? Tout le monde est là,**_ commença Keira avec un sourire joyeux, en débarquant dans la chambre de sa soeur, avec une robe bleue semblable à la sienne.

La blonde à lunettes avait le dos tourné, rendant impossible pour Supergirl d'apercevoir son visage. Néanmoins, la position affaissée de sa jumelle et son manque de réactivité flagrante effacèrent immédiatement le sourire sur le visage de la footballeuse. Celle-ci s'avança alors lentement et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune femme nostalgique, passant un bras autour de ses épaules avant de poser sa tête sur l'une d'elles. Son regard bleu s'égara sur les mains de sa soeur qui tenait une photo abîmée, cornée à de nombreux endroits et où des taches sombres avaient parfois décoloré le papier, signe évident de larmes versées sur ce vestige du passé.

Le coeur de Keira se serra douloureusement en avisant leur famille d'autrefois, uni, heureuse. Contrairement à sa jumelle, Supergirl avait rejeté toutes choses qui la relieraient à ce passé douloureux et voir une telle photo lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne le voudrait jamais l'admettre. Cependant, elle devait rester forte, ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir, Kara avait besoin d'elle en cet instant, tout comme elle avait eu besoin d'elle l'année d'avant et encore celle d'avant. La capitaine des DC Heroes avait pensé que cette année, sa soeur se sentirait plus légère, moins nostalgique. Elle avait pensé ça, parce qu'elle avait clairement vu à quel point ça soeur était peu à peu redevenue le soleil qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle avait donc pensé, à tort, que cette année serait un peu différente, mais il n'en était rien. Après tout, même le soleil avait parfois le droit de vaciller, mais il était de son devoir de l'empêcher de sombrer.

La footballeuse resserra alors son emprise sur sa soeur, lui montrant qu'elle était là pour elle et qu'elle le serait toujours. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, elles n'en avaient pas besoin et même si Keira fronça étrangement les sourcils en apercevant une alliance autour du doigt de sa soeur, elle se dit que le moment était mal venu, cette discussion attendrait un moment plus propice.

•••

**Mardi 24 Décembre, Appartement Luthor, Midvale** **: **

_**\- J'y crois pas ! **_Lâcha Sam avec les yeux grand ouvert. _**Tu ne m'as jamais dit ou montré que tu avais un dressing aussi grand que l'une de nos salles de classe et tu prétends que nous sommes meilleure amie ? **_Termina-t-elle, abasourdie alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le dit dressing.

Pour toute réponse, Lena lâcha un gémissement de désespoir, alors qu'elle était étalée dans son lit en sous-vêtements, une tonne d'affaires éparpillées autour d'elle.

_**\- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre…**_

_**\- Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas quoi mettre,**_ reprit Sam en observant quelques robes qui étaient encore miraculeusement accrochées à leur cintre. _**Tu as beaucoup trop de choix ! Mais d'avis que tu devrais me donner quelques unes de ces affaires. Je dis ça, c'est juste pour te rendre service hein…**_

La brune ricana malgré elle, alors qu'un stress immense l'envahissait au fil du temps qui passait. Pourquoi stressait-elle autant ? C'était ridicule !

_**\- Dit, t'as pas une robe de mariée quelque part, ça pourrait être drôle de te pointer comme ça,**_ rit Sam.

Avisant soudainement un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique, la pompom girl se baissa au dernier moment, alors que la jeune Luthor venait de lui envoyer un de ses oreillers avec un grognement furieux et le visage étrangement rouge. La châtain rit de plus belle à cette réaction et après avoir passé quelques instants dans les rayons de vêtements, elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, qui avait repris sa position initiale, son regard fixé sur le plafond.

_**\- Tu sais, **_sourit narquoisement la pompom girl en avisant la tenue actuelle de la milliardaire. _**Tu peux tout aussi bien te ramener comme ça. Ou non ! Je sais ! Enlève tes sous-vêtements ! On met des rubans à la place, je peux te parier que tu seras le plus beau cadeau de Noël que ta fiancée ait eu et sans doute le dernier aussi… Tu sais, à cause de la crise cardiaque ou de l'AVC voir les deux que tu lui procurait. **_

La brune se redressa sur ses coudes et envoya un regard pointue à sa coloc, alors que celle-ci se mit à lever les yeux au ciel.

_**\- Bon ok, mauvaise idée... Allez lève-toi ! Si tu veux que je t'aide, faut t'activer un peu ! On va finir par être en retard.**_

Lena se leva sans grande motivation alors que sa meilleure amie la forçait à s'activer. Elles passèrent en revue une bonne partie des tenues de la jeune Luthor et cela leur prirent bien une heure, voire deux… Heureusement qu'elles étaient revenues assez tôt du marché de Noël, sinon…

_**\- Bon, **_Sam fit semblant de réfléchir. _**Mets la noire là et surtout, mets ton manteau rouge ! **_

_**\- Pourquoi mon manteau rouge ?**_ Demanda Lena, trouvant ça suspect que son amie soit aussi enthousiaste à ce sujet.

_**\- Parce qu'il est génial et que… C'est Noël, rouge c'est parfait !**_

_**\- Et ?**_ Insista la brune.

_**\- Quoi "Et ?".**_

_**\- Sam, je te connais par coeur, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.**_

_**\- Mais pas du tout ! **_Fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer.

Un duel de regard s'installa entre elles et Sam finit par détourner le regard en bougonnant.

_**\- Bon, ok, ça sera juste parfait pour le ruban que je t'ai dégotée,**_ finit-elle par avouer avec un sourire joueur.

_**\- Ruban ? **_Lâcha piteusement Lena.

_**\- Eh bien oui, quoi ? Alex a bien dit que tu serais son cadeau de Noël pour ta dulcinée non ?**_ Sourit de plus en plus la pompom girl.

Lena souffla, exaspérée. Mais pourquoi continuait-elle de parler à cette fille ?

•••

**Mardi 24 Décembre, Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Manan ?**_

Alex interpella sa mère, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, laissant les West et Winn seuls dans le salon, ses soeurs étant à l'étage et ses invitées surprises encore absentes. L'étudiante se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte avisant sa mère derrière les fourneaux.

_**\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?**_

_**\- Oh ma chérie ! **_Sursauta Eliza en entendant sa fille. _**Non c'est bon, tout est prêt ! **_Sourit-elle. _**Tes invitées vont-elles bientôt arriver ? **_

_**\- Oui, elles sont en route.**_

Sa mère sortit l'immense plat du four et Alex se précipita pour faire de la place sur le plan de travail, encombré d'ustensiles en tout genre. La jeune femme s'écarta ensuite, laissant sa mère continuer son travail, alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le comptoir, l'air hésitant.

_**\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Alex ?**_ Lui demanda doucement sa mère, en posant son regard sur elle.

_**\- Rien, rien !**_ Ajouta celle-ci, avec une vitesse bien trop élevée pour être vrai.

_**\- Alex, je suis ta mère, je vois très bien quand quelque chose ne va pas.**_

L'étudiante soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_**\- Où est papa ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle finalement, l'air sombre.

_**\- Il travaille sur un très gros projet en ce moment,**_ lui répondit sa mère. _**Il était vraiment attristé de ne pas pouvoir se libérer ce soir.**_

_**\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire sur le sujet ?**_ Jeta durement la motarde.

Eliza se tourna de nouveau vers sa fille et fronça les sourcils devant le ton qu'elle avait employé.

_**\- Que veux tu que j'ajoute Alex ? Que je peste contre ton père de ne pas être là le jour de Noël ? Eh bien je ne le ferais pas. Crois-moi, je suis persuadé qu'il préférait être ici, plutôt que de faire ce qu'il fait actuellement,**_ commenta Eliza calmement.

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait justement ? Sur quoi il travaille ?**_ Continua Alex, de plus en plus tendu.

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu -**_

_**\- Il t'en a parlé ?**_ La coupa l'étudiante.

_**\- Non, c'est confidentiel.**_

La jeune femme regarda sa mère, essayant de capter si celle-ci lui mentait, mais Eliza semblait vraiment sincère et Alex se dégonfla immédiatement, se sentant coupable d'avoir parlé ainsi à sa mère.

_**\- Alex,**_ souffla tendrement la plus âgée, en posant ses mains sur les bras de sa fille biologique. _**Dit moi ce qu'il t'arrive. Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse depuis quelque temps.**_

L'étudiante soupira fortement, son souffle vacillant. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir parler à sa mère, mais elle ne pouvait pas… Elle avait promis. Eliza allait reprendre, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit bientôt entendre et Alex se redressa immédiatement, s'excusant auprès de sa mère et s'échappant le plus vite possible. Pile à l'heure ! Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu résister à sa mère sinon.

_**\- Salut ! Vous êtes- **_Alex s'arrêta en avisant Lena qui détournait les yeux, les joues rouges de honte, alors que Sam rayonnait. _**C'est, un très gros ruban qui tu as là, **_reprit-elle, se retenant de rire.

_**\- Si vous dites ou faites quoi que ce soit toutes les deux, je vous assure que je me Luthorise pour de bon,**_ lâcha Lena avec un regard noir, pas vraiment convaincant tant son visage était rouge de gêne.

_**\- Oooh, allez Lulu ! Si tu voulais vraiment pas le mettre ce magnifique ruban doré, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé l'enfiler !**_

_**\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**_ Grogna la brune, alors qu'Alex ricanait. _**Et je te connais, tu aurais trouvé un moyen ou un autre pour me le mettre !**_

_**\- C'est vrai ! Mais dites-moi Danvers sénior, vous êtes toute en beauté ce soir, **_sourit Sam avec un sourcil levé en observant la robe de la motarde.

Alex roula des yeux en soufflant, alors qu'elle laissait enfin les filles entrer.

_**\- Elle est tout le temps comme ça ?**_ Lâcha l'étudiante auprès de Lena.

_**\- Plus ou moins**_, lui répondit-elle d'un air blasé.

_**\- Hé ! hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! **_Râla Sam en giflant les mains de sa meilleure amie, qui s'indigna immédiatement.

_**\- Quoi mais toi qu'est-ce que-**_

_**\- Tu crois que j'ai passé autant de temps à t'accrocher ce truc autour de la taille pour que ça soit toi qui l'enlèves ?! T'es le cadeau de Kara ! C'est elle qui va faire ça ! **_

_**\- Mais je vais pas rester en manteau !**_ Pesta Lena.

_**\- Vu ce que tu as en dessous, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde, sinon on va devoir passer le réveillon à l'hôpital à cause de notre pauvre petite Kara…**_

_**\- Elles sont là-haut,**_ indiqua Alex qui riait. _**Passez les voir avant de nous rejoindre dans le salon.**_

Les filles hochèrent la tête et prirent la direction des escaliers, alors que Sam interdisait de nouveau à la brune de toucher à l'immense ruban brillant attaché autour de sa taille. Les deux filles se chamaillèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la porte que Sam indiquait comme la chambre de Kara. Celle-ci était entrouverte et la pompom girl aperçut une chevelure blonde dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Souriante, Sam se tourna vers sa meilleure amie en lui faisant un clin d'oeil alors que celle-ci rouler des yeux, puis elle ouvrit doucement la porte et s'avança silencieusement dans la chambre, pas si en bazar étonnement. Lena suivit doucement son amie, légèrement en retrait, mais s'immobilisa quand elle remarqua la position des deux soeurs, de dos et surtout le reniflement qui indiquait clairement qu'au moins une des deux pleurait, ou presque. Sam le perçut elle aussi aussitôt et grimaça, faisant lentement demi-tour, ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de les déranger.

_**\- Sam ? Lena ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**_ Intervint la voix de Supergirl, surprise et qui s'était visiblement retournée.

Les mots de sa soeur et son soudain mouvement tendirent les épaules de Kara, qui s'empressa de sécher les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à filtrer, alors que Keira se levait enfin, le visage plus que surprit alors qu'elle observait les deux amies au milieu de la chambre de sa soeur.

_**\- Hey ! Dany !**_ Sourit Sam, un peu nerveuse d'avoir troublé le moment entre soeurs. _**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Eh bien… Surprise ! On nous a invitées ! **_

_**\- On vous a invité ? Qui ? Quand ? Où ?**_

_**\- Tu cherches à ce que je te fasse une dissertation ?**_ Ricana la pompom girl.

Sam et la footballeuse échangèrent quelques paroles, mais Lena ne suivait absolument pas, son regard braqué sur le dos de Kara, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. Son coeur se serra, en percevant sans mal la peine qui semblait ronger la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- Pourquoi est-ce que Lena à un ruban de papier-cadeau autour de la taille ? **_Demanda Keira, sortant la brune de sa torpeur.

_**\- Oh, ça ?! **_Sam rit. _**C'est le cadeau de ta soeur pour ta soeur !**_

Kara souffla, évacuant ses mauvaises pensées et se retourna avec courage, se retrouvant face aux deux invitées surprises, avec un sourire un tantinet crispé. Cependant, celui-ci se détendit bien vite en tombant dans le regard vert de Lena, qui se mit rapidement à la regarder de haut en bas, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Voyant tout de suite le gros bug que venait de provoquer la magnifique tenu de Kara sur le cerveau de sa meilleure amie, Sam attira lentement Supergirl vers elle et lui dit silencieusement de se taire, alors qu'elle la tirait discrètement hors de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant les deux jeunes seules.

Le regard insistant de Lena sur elle, la rendit légèrement, voire extrêmement nerveuse, mais Kara contourna son lit pour se rapprocher de la brune et aperçut l'étrange noeud autour de la taille de son amie avec un froncement de sourcil.

_**\- Euh.. Sa- Salut,**_ commença-t-elle en tripotant ses lunettes. _**J'ai, j'ai pas tout suivi mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_ Sourit Kara. _**Pas que je ne sois pas contente que tu sois là ! Non, non je suis très excité que-**_ Lena se reconnecta, haussant son sourcil avec un sourire en coin, oubliant quelques instants la robe de son amie, au profit des mots qu'elle venait d'employer. _**Non pas excité, "excité" ! Joyeuse ! C'est ce que je voulais dire, pas ex- Bref ! Je suis contente que tu sois là !**_ Sourit de plus belle la blonde, de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait.

La jeune Luthor sentit son sourire s'agrandir, alors que la blonde rougissait fortement, devenant presque aussi rouge que le manteau de la brune.

_**\- Je-**_ Raclement de gorge. _**P- Pourquoi es-tu emballé comme un cadeau ?**_ Reprit-elle en désignant l'immense ruban doré attaché au tour de la taille de son amie.

Lena posant quelques secondes son attention sur le dit ruban et retourna fixer ses yeux dans le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis. Kara était à à peine un pas d'elle, dans une robe noire qui lui allait à merveille et ses yeux bleus, bien que toujours encadrés par ses lunettes, étaient étonnamment resplendissants, son maquillage plus marqué et plus sombre les faisant ressortir intensément. Son maquillage n'avait pas coulé, ses pleurs devant être assez limités, mais elle percevait tout de même la lueur de tristesse qui continuait de filtrer à travers ses orbes bleus.

Deux choix se présentaient à elle. Essayer de faire en sorte que Kara oublie ce pourquoi elle était triste et qu'elle puisse passer une bonne soirée, ou essayer au contraire de la réconforter maintenant, la faisant certainement craquer, mais lui permettant peut-être de se détendre vraiment pour le reste de la soirée.

_**\- Lee ?**_ L'interpella de nouveau Kara, quand elle ne perçut aucune réponse de la part de sa voisine et que le regard intense de celle-ci lui donnait de plus en plus chaud.

_**\- Je suis ton cadeau ! **_Réagit enfin Lena, avec un sourire séducteur.

Elle avait opté pour la première solution. Elle allait faire en sorte que Kara passe une bonne soirée et si jamais le vent tournait, elle serait toujours là pour la réconforter au besoin.

_**\- Mon- Mon cadeau ?**_ Bégaya aussitôt la blonde, encore plus déstabilisé par le sourire que lui lançait son amie, que la révélation en elle-même.

_**\- Oui, ton cadeau, de la part de ta soeur,**_ continua-t-elle avec le même sourire.

_**\- Keira t'a invité ici pour être…. Mon cadeau ?**_

_**\- Alex en fait.**_

_**\- Al- Alex t'a invité pour être…. Mon Cadeau ?**_

Lena hocha lentement la tête, le regard toujours aussi intense, alors que Kara détournait les yeux. Si ça continuait comme ça, la blonde allait prendre feu.

_**\- Donnnnnc,**_ reprit Lena, son ton délibérément charmeur. _**Si tu pouvais, tu sais, me… Déballer. Je ne sais pas toi mais…. Moi je trouve qu'il fait plutôt chaud ici,**_ fit-elle en secouant l'air de sa main près de son visage.

_**\- Te-**_ Autre raclement de gorge. _**Te- Euh… Déballer ?**_

Ok, ok ! Pause ! Il faisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop chaud ici ! Ce n'était pas normal !

_**\- Oui, me déballer,**_ sourit la brune. _**J'ai eu pour interdiction de toucher à ce truc-là, **_signala-t-elle en désignant le ruban. _**Et… J'aimerais enlever mon manteau.**_

_**\- Ton- Ruban- Manteau.. Tu veux que j'enlève ton mante- Ruban….**_

_**\- C'est ça.**_

_**\- Oui euh….**_ Kara n'avait jamais effectué autant de tic nerveux à la fois. _**Tu, euh… C'est Alex qui t'a demandé de porter ça ?**_

_**\- Oh non, ça c'est une idée de Sam,**_ rit la jeune Luthor, se délectant sincèrement du spectacle.

_**\- Sam…. Bien-sûr…. Euh… Donc…. Puisqu'il le faut vraiment….**_ Lâcha Kara en jouant avec ses lunettes.

La blonde s'avança lentement de la milliardaire, qui se mordilla la lèvre, alors que Kara approchait ses doigts du ruban. Sa main était tremblante de nervosité et mon dieu, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie ! Là tout de suite, elle était persuadée que si elle se jetait dans la neige dehors, celle-ci fondrait instantanément.

Lena de son côté, jouait encore son rôle de la jeune femme sûre et séductrice, mais intérieurement, elle n'était pas en meilleur état que son amie. Son coeur battait avec frénésie et il lui fallait vraiment tout son contrôle pour ne pas juste sauter sur Kara une bonne fois pour toute.

Kara saisit délicatement le bord du noeud soyeux et s'immobilisa quelques secondes, le regard baissé, sentant celui extrêmement intense de la brune sur elle-même. La tension était tellement élevée en ce moment, qu'elle était presque palpable, et la blonde se demandait bien si son coeur n'allait pas juste exploser tellement il tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

_**\- Tu sais,**_ recommença Lena avec une voix un peu rauque. _**Sam n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'elle voulait soit être demoiselle d'honneur, soit le prêtre pendant notre mariage, **_sourire mesquinement la brune, alors que Kara s'étouffa presque.

_**\- Notre…. Mariage,**_ rit-elle nerveusement, sa main toujours immobile sur le ruban.

_**\- Oui, notre mariage… Puisque tu sais… Tu m'as demandé en mariage,**_ insista Lena.

\- …_**..**_

C'était beaucoup trop pour le pauvre petit cerveau de la blonde qui commençait sincèrement à disjoncter. Entre ce mariage, les paroles de la brune, son ton, son regard et le fait qu'elle devait enlever ce stupide ruban et que son stupide cerveau n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer ce qui pouvait se trouver sous ce stupide manteau, qui était assez long pour dissimuler toutes traces d'autres vêtements… Elle en pouvait plus !

Soufflant un bon coup, elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains, son corps tremblant d'anticipation, alors qu'elle s'activait enfin et qu'elle défit le ruban autour de la taille de Lena. Celui-ci remplaçant la ceinture habituelle, le manteau s'ouvrit, dévoilant presque au ralenti la resplendissante robe noire qui se trouvait en dessous et qui lui sied à merveille.

Kara bugua complètement pendant quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte, le regard perdu sur le corps de la brune qui n'était même pas encore entièrement dévoilé. Lena de son côté se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang, alors que son sourire rendrait sans doute fier le chat du Cheshire. Brusquement, faisant complètement sursauter la jeune Luthor tant le geste était soudain, Kara s'empara des deux côtés du manteau et le referma.

_**\- Tu devrais le garder !**_ Rit-elle affreusement nerveuse alors que son corps bouillait sur place.

_**\- Mon, manteau ?**_ Lança Lena en arquant son sourcil gauche, son jeu de séductrice toujours en place.

_**\- OUI ! **_

_**\- Et pourquoi ça ? **_

_**\- Tu- tu- tu- Tu pourrais avoir froid sans ! Il fait plutôt froid en bas !**_

_**\- Si tu restes aussi près de moi, je ne pense pas avoir froid où que l'on se trouve… Surtout avec tes mains placées là où elles sont, **_sourit atrocement la milliardaire.

Kara fronça les sourcils, son cerveau complètement buggé, puis son regard descendit sur ses mains, qui maintenaient encore les bords du manteau de Lena, sur sa poitrine….. Comme si elle s'était brulée, la blonde relâcha immédiatement le tissu, qui dévoila bien évidemment, la robe de la brune. Kara s'agita nerveusement et détourna la tête, son visage n'ayant plus une seule parcelle de peau qui n'était pas rouge écarlate.

_**\- Je suis affamée ! Pas toi ?! On devrait-**_ Lâcha-t-elle nerveusement, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_**\- Oh siiiiii, **_Coupa Lena en regardant Kara d'un air plus qu'insistant.

La soeur de Supergirl s'arrêta immédiatement de respirer devant le regard intense que lui lançait son amie, puis elle s'anima de nouveau soudainement, se dirigeant vers la porte presque en courant.

_**\- Allez on descend ! Fait vraiment trop chaud dans cette pièce !**_

•••

Tous étaient installés dans les canapés confortables du salon, excepté Kara et Lena qui étaient toujours là-haut. L'ambiance était extrêmement joyeuse, tout le monde parlant avec tout le monde au détour d'un verre. Winn se chamaillait avec Alex comme à leur habitude, Barry et Keira se moquait gentiment des deux premiers et Eliza, Joe, Iris et Sam riaient allégrement des anecdotes des plus anciens.

Soudainement, un boucan infernal se fit entendre dans les escaliers, comme si quelqu'un le dégringolait. Beaucoup se mirent à s'inquiéter, mais sentir la pression baisser d'un seul coup quand ils remarquèrent la tête blonde de Kara dépasser de la rambarde.

_**\- Ah ! Kara, tu tombes bien, nous allions passer à table, **_intervint Eliza avec le sourire. _**Où est ton amie ?**_

_**\- Mon amie ?**_ Demanda-t-elle pensivement, enfilant vite sa paire de chaussures qu'elle avait laissé en bas des escaliers, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait.

_**\- Eh bien oui, Lena, c'est bien ça ?**_

_**\- Oh, oui, Lena !**_ Kara s'agita immédiatement en pensant à la brune, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil expert de certaines personnes présentes dans le salon. _**Euh- Elle arrive ! **_

_**\- Mais, où tu vas comme ça ? **_Continua Eliza en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'elle apercevait sa fille adoptive se diriger vers la sortie.

_**\- Dehors ! **_

_**\- Mais- Habille-toi au moins, il fait froid.**_

_**\- JUSTEMENT !**_

Et sur ce, Kara claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant sa mère complètement pantoise devant son étrange comportement, tandis que Keira et Sam se mirent à hurler de rire, se doutant bien du pourquoi la blonde à lunettes avait subitement eu le besoin de se rafraîchir.

_**\- Mon dieu… Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé,**_ soupira Alex, en plongeant sa tête dans sa main.

De nouveaux bruits dans l'escalier se firent attendre, bien plus lent et distingués cette fois-ci et le groupe tourna de nouveau leur attention dans cette direction. Tournant la tête vers le salon, Lena se figea quelques secondes en remarquant tous les regards braqués soudainement sur elle.

_**\- Bonsoir,**_ sourit-elle nerveusement.

Pourquoi était-elle nerveuse ? Elle connaissait le trois quarts des individus présents dans cette pièce et elle avait déjà été au centre de l'attention d'un nombre bien plus élevé de personne.

_**\- Alors, ainsi donc, je rencontre enfin la fameuse Lena Luthor, **_sourit doucement Eliza en s'approchant de la brune, qui se tendit immédiatement. _**Eh bien, je comprends nettement mieux les éloges de Kara, tu es resplendissante.**_

Lena sourit de plus en plus nerveusement, alors qu'elle remerciait timidement la femme, faisant à peine attention aux propos qu'elle avait énoncés et au sourire qu'elle lui lançait.

_**\- Allons, ne soit pas aussi nerveuse jeune fille, je n'ai jamais mangé personne,**_ rit la plus âgée, alors que la brune essayait de se détendre, en vain. _**Laisse-moi aller ranger ça et va donc retrouver tes amis,**_ lui proposa-t-elle gentiment en désignant son manteau.

La milliardaire acquiesça, le dos complètement raide et donna sa veste avant de s'approcher de Sam qui la regardait avec un air sournois et excité. La brune leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel, alors que la pompom girl la tirait un peu à l'écart tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la table à manger.

_**\- Alooooors ?!**_ S'excita Sam, bondissant comme une enfant joyeuse.

_**\- Alors quoi ?**_ Grogna Lena, quand sa meilleure amie se mit à la secouer par le bras.

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pardi ! Ça devait être ultra caliente pour que Kara décide de plonger la tête la première dans la neige, alors qu'elle porte juste une robe !**_

_**\- Elle quoi ?**_ Lança la brune un peu confuse.

_**\- Oui, t'as bien entendu, elle est toujours dehors d'ailleurs ! Alors ?!**_

_**\- Rhoo, il ne s'est rien passé d'accord,**_ ajouta la milliardaire en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Bon, ok… **_Reprit-elle alors que Sam lui envoyait un regard insistant. _**Je l'ai peut-être un peu… Taquinée…**_

_**\- Taquinée hein ?**_ Sourit sournoisement la châtain. _**Taquiné comme taquiné ?**_

_**\- Oui comme taquiné !**_ S'exaspéra l'héritière de LuthorCorp.

_**\- Grrrrr,**_ fit Sam en imitant un chat donnant un coup de patte. _**Luthor passe à l'action, j'adore !**_

Lena leva encore les yeux au ciel, mais un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient enfin vers les autres, qui n'avaient toujours pas décidé où se placer.

_**\- Kara ! Arrête de faire l'esquimau et bouge-toi l'oignon ! On mange !**_ Cria sa jumelle, alors qu'elle avait ouvert la fenêtre de la salle à manger, avant de la refermer aussitôt.

La blonde à lunettes réapparut quelques instants plus tard, évitant le plus possible le regard de Lena et donnant un coup dans les côtes de Supergirl, alors que celle-ci se moquait allègrement de son comportement.

_**\- Hey Mégawatt ? Tu viens, je t'ai laissé une petite place à côté de Lulu,**_ ricana Sam avec un clin d'oeil, alors que Lena se pinçait l'arête du nez et que Kara redevint aussi écarlate qu'avant de sortir..

Sa meilleure amie n'en loupait pas une…

•••

_**\- Non, tu n'es pas sérieux ?**_ Lança Iris, le rire au bord des lèvres, alors que quasiment tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux tant ils riaient depuis le début du repas.

_**\- Mais si ! Je te promets !**_ _**Il s'est juste cassé la gueule ! **_Rit Winn, en parlant avec ses mains et avec enthousiasme.

Tout le monde éclata de nouveau de rire, Barry riant tellement qu'il en tapait dans ses mains et qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

_**\- Eh bien, mais d'avis que le lycée est plus drôle qu'avant,**_ lança Joe qui était posté sur le côté droit d'Eliza, qui elle se trouvait en bout de table.

_**\- Ou alors c'est juste qu'on est plus drôle que vous ! **_Plaisanta Keira.

_**\- Ouuuuh attention gamine,**_ fit le policier en faisant semblant d'être sévère. _**Tu as devant toi l'homme le plus-**_

N'écoutant pas la fin de la phrase, Sam se pencha vers sa voisine de droite, qui se trouvait être Lena et lui souffla à l'oreille :

_**\- C'est quand que tu annonces à belle maman votre mariage ?**_

Immédiatement, la brune s'étouffa alors qu'elle était en train de manger un bout de viande, pas du tout préparé à l'intervention de sa meilleure amie. Elle se mit à tousser bruyamment, l'aliment ayant clairement du mal à passer, alors que toute l'attention fut aussitôt braquée sur elle et que Sam se retenait de rire.

_**\- Est-ce que ça va ? **_S'inquiéta immédiatement Kara, qui était positionné à la droite de Lena et qui lui tendait un verre d'eau.

La milliardaire s'empara tout de suite du verre, avant de remercier la blonde d'un signe de tête et de l'avaler cul sec.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? T'as essayé de la tuer ?**_ Murmura Keira à l'oreille de Sam.

_**\- Du tout !**_ Se défendit-elle avant de se tourner vers la brune qui s'était enfin remise de son étouffement. _**Si ça te rend si nerveuse, je peux l'annoncer pour toi hein…**_

_**\- Je te promets Sam,**_ grogna doucement l'héritière de LuthorCorp pour qu'il n'y ait que sa voisine qui puisse l'entendre. _**Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, t'es une femme morte. **_

_**\- Rhoo, tout de suite des menaces, je proposais mon aide par pure bonté d'âme moi !**_

_**\- Bien-sûr… **_Pesta Lena entre ses dents, alors qu'elle s'excusait de ce petit moment gênant auprès des autres.

Le dîner allait doucement reprendre, quand ce fut au tour de Winn de s'étouffer dans son propre verre d'eau, attirant de nouveau l'attention de toute la table.

_**\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! **_S'exaspéra Alex. _**Est-ce que vous avez organisé un concours pour savoir qui irait à l'hôpital en premier ce soir ?**_

_**\- Je parie sûr Kara !**_ Ricana sa jumelle, se moquant de sa maladresse légendaire.

Celle-ci allait bien évident répliquer, engageant une énième joute verbale avec sa soeur de l'autre côté de la table, quand Winn la pointa soudainement du doigt, les joues rouges de son précédent accident et s'exclama :

_**\- Pourquoi tu portes une alliance à ton doigt Kara ?!**_ Fit-il les yeux ronds, alors que tout le monde tourna son regard sur la blonde à lunettes.

Kara ouvrit grand la bouche, voulant répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit alors que tous les convives la regardaient presque choqués en constatant en effet la fameuse bague.

_**\- C'est pas vrai… Vous êtes mariées toutes les deux ?!**_ Continua Barry, ahurie, en désignant Lena, alors qu'il avait remarqué la même bague à son doigt.

GROS SILENCE GÊNANT…

_**\- C'est l'heure d'aller chercher le dessert je crois !**_ Se leva immédiatement Kara, en se dirigeant nerveusement jusqu'à la cuisine.

Alex, Eliza et Keira se levèrent elles aussi rapidement, poursuivant la blonde alors que le reste de la tablée fixait Lena avec un regard ébahi. Celle-ci, rouge de honte, cacha son visage dans ses mains d'un geste nerveux et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la pompom girl, qui peinait énormément à ne pas rire comme jamais.

_**\- Changement de plan…**_ grogna la brune. _**Tue-moi….**_

•••

Kara faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine, secouant ses mains devant son visage pour essayer de se rafraîchir un minimum, mais cela ne servait pas à grand chose. Son souffle était saccadé nerveux et s'accélèra d'avantages en voyant toute sa famille débarquer. Eliza portait son visage doux habituel, mais une certaine inquiétude nourrissait malgré tout ses traits, Keira elle hésitait entre se gausser de la situation ou…. Non en fait elle n'hésitait pas, elle se gaussait de la situation, clairement et Alex elle… avait le visage passablement fermé.

_**\- On peut savoir c'est quoi ce délire ?! **_Lâcha l'étudiante.

_**\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez !**_ Se défendit Kara avec un sourire fébrile.

_**\- Mais j'espère bien !**_ Râla Alex.

_**\- Et pourquoi ça ? **_Se braqua immédiatement la blonde à lunettes. _**Parce que c'est une Luthor ?!**_

_**\- Nooon**_, souffla son aînée en accentuant sa syllabe. _**Juste parce que tu nous fais un remake de la reine des neiges ! Sérieusement, s'ils décident adapter le film en live-action, propose-toi directement pour le rôle Anna, ils ne trouveront pas meilleure candidate ! **_

_**\- Et évidemment, tu compares Lena à Hans ! Comme c'est étrange !**_

_**\- Je ne crois pas que le roux nous irait,**_ ajouta Supergirl en plein milieu, essayant de couper les deux soeurs dans leur dispute, sans grande réussite.

_**\- Eh bien ce n'est pas elle qui t'a demandé en mariage donc oui ! Attends… C'est elle ?**_

_**\- NON ! Et arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Je l'ai pas vraiment demandé en mariage ok ? C'était juste une blague stupide, d'une blonde stupide, qui ne pense qu'après avoir fait des choses stupides ! Ça te va ? **_Gronda Kara en croisant les bras, se sentant clairement attaqué par sa soeur à ce moment là.

_**\- J-**_

_**\- Calmez-vous,**_ coupa Eliza d'une voix calme, mais ferme, laissant immédiatement un silence pesant planer dans la pièce. _**Kara, chérie,**_ reprit-elle en s'approchant de sa fille adoptive. _**Tout ceci est vraiment anodin n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**\- Oui !**_ S'exaspéra la blonde à lunettes. _**Je suis pas aussi stupide que ça ! Je ne vais pas épouser une fille avec qui je traine depuis à peine quatre mois et avec qui je ne sors même pas !**_

_**\- Pas que ça te dérangerait, **_lâcha Supergirl en détournant la tête l'air de rien.

_**\- QUOI ?! Tu- Qu- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! **_S'agita de nouveau sa jumelle, ses joues se recolorant d'un seul coup.

_**\- Oh je t'en pris Kara, tout le monde dans cette pièce, que dis-je, dans cette maison, sait que tu es complètement accro à Lena,**_ soupira Alex.

_**\- C-**_ Kara commença immédiatement à s'agacer, clairement nerveuse.

_**\- Ça suffit !**_ Intervint de nouveau Eliza. _**Alex, Keira, sortez.**_

_**\- Mais-**_

_**\- Sortez.**_

La plus âgée des soeurs Danvers soupira, mais elles s'exécutèrent toutes les deux, laissant Kara seule avec sa mère adoptive. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, la blonde à lunettes soupira intensément, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, le regard fixant le sol, elle se sentait incapable de lever les yeux vers Eliza.

_**\- Kara… Chérie regarde-moi,**_ murmura tendrement sa mère.

Celle-ci secoua la tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas la regarder, elle ne voulait pas la regarder et voir la déception envahir son visage. Eliza posa doucement un doigt sous le menton de sa fille et le releva lentement, l'obligeant à rencontrer son regard, qui n'était empli que de tendresse.

_**\- Parle-moi Kara.**_

La blonde détourna le regard, puis souffla d'un air presque désespéré.

_**\- Je suis désolé...**_

Eliza sourit doucement et reprit tout aussi tendrement que depuis le début :

_**\- Pourquoi t'excuses tu ?**_

Elle en avait une parfaite idée, mais elle devait laisser sa fille s'ouvrir. Kara se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, son visage emplit d'anxiété.

_**\- De te décevoir….. Je….. Préfère une fille….**_

_**\- Et en quoi est-ce un problème ?**_

_**\- S'en est un… Pour beaucoup de gens.**_

_**\- Kara**_, reprit affectueusement Eliza, en prenant le visage de la jeune fille en coupe entre ses mains. _**Ce que pensent les autres n'a aucune importance. Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette maison sont tes amis les plus proches et aucun d'entre eux n'a de problème avec ça, ils te soutiennent même vivement. C'est ça le plus important. De plus, cette Lena m'a l'air d'être une jeune fille des plus correcte, alors je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela serait un problème pour moi.**_

_**\- Et ça ne te fait rien que ça soit une Luthor ?**_ Continua Kara, les yeux brillant. _**Je sais que c'est loin de plaire à Alex.**_

Eliza rit doucement.

_**\- Ta chère soeur est un peu trop bougonne pour son jeune âge et le véritable problème qu'elle a, ce n'est pas que Lena soit une Luthor, mais la peur de ne pas pouvoir te protéger de ce qui pourrait te faire du mal. Je n'ai absolument rien contre Lena, je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais je vois bien comment sa simple présence ou sa simple mention, réussit à te faire sourire comme si tu voulais éclairer le monde. Et cela chérie et tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.**_

Kara sentit quelques larmes couler de son visage, alors que sa mère adoptive la regardait avec toute la bienveillance du monde. Cette femme était tellement merveilleuse avec elle. Elle l'avait toujours été et la blonde se sentit incroyablement ingrate de penser, qu'elle aurait préféré que ça soit le visage de sa vraie mère en face d'elle… Elle se sentait tellement horrible. Elle ne méritait pas la tendresse de cette femme.

_**\- Et-**_ commença Kara en hoquetant.

_**\- Et je ne connaissais pas tes parents,**_ la coupa Eliza, sachant très bien ce qui pesait encore sur le coeur de la blonde. _**Mais je suis persuadé qu'ils t'auraient sorti un discours similaire. Ils ont élevé deux filles extraordinaires et cela en dit long sur les personnes incroyables qu'ils devaient être.**_

La jeune fille sentit ses épaules trembler alors qu'elle peinait de plus en plus à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder son visage.

**\- Ils…. Ils me manquent tellement….** pleura-t-elle finalement.

_**\- Je sais ma chérie, je sais,**_ murmure Eliza à l'oreille de sa fille, alors qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras, le coeur serré de voir le soleil aussi démuni face à la perte de ses parents si cher à ses yeux.

•••

_**\- Sport ou histoire ? **_Demanda Alex, en regardant la carte dans sa main.

Barry haussa des épaules avec un grand sourire, en regardant Iris, qui était sa coéquipière.

_**\- Sport évidemment !**_

_**\- T'es sûr ?**_ Lui demanda Iris. _**Je suis plus calée en histoire.**_

_**\- T'inquiète ça roule !**_ Lui assura le sprinter avec un sourire arrogant. _**Envoie ! **_

Alex regarda les personnes présentes autour de la table, faisant monter le suspense. Cela faisait maintenant bien une heure qu'ils avaient fini de manger et qu'ils avaient tous commencé à faire des jeux.

À l'heure actuelle, les dix participants étaient séparés en groupe de deux et le duo devait répondre à une question donnée en un court laps de temps. Ainsi les binômes étaient : Barry et Iris, Winn et Alex, Keira et Kara, Sam et Lena et enfin Joe et Eliza.

La gêne qu'avait provoquée le "mariage" de Kara et Lena était enfin passée et tout le monde passait un joyeux moment, bien que Supergirl pouvait voir à quel point sa jumelle semblait à fleur de peau.

_**\- Alors…**_ Alex se racla la gorge, alors qu'un petit sourire en coin se dessinait lentement sur son visage. "_**Lors des Jeux Olympiques de 2008, dans quelle discipline Steeve et Christophe Guénot ont-ils remporté une médaille ?" **_

Barry leva son doigt avec enthousiasme, prêt à dire quelque chose, avant que son visage ne s'effondre et qu'il se tourne vers Iris :

_**\- C'est qui Steeve et Christophe Guénot ?**_ Demanda-t-il et Iris secoua la tête, blasée et amusée à la fois. _**Histoire ! J'ai dit histoire ! **_Reprit Barry.

Toute la table lui lança un non unanime et Barry se laissa couler dans le fond de sa chaise, tandis que le sablier afficher la fin du temps imparti.

_**\- Ça roule hein ? **_Taquina Alex. _**C'était la lutte gréco-romaine.**_

Le sprinter gémit théâtralement, mais le tour de jeu continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur :

\- "_**Citer les vingt premières décimales de Pi !**_" Lâcha Sam avec un sourire mesquin, à l'attention des jumelles.

_**\- Attends quoi ?!**_ S'exaspéra Keira. _**Mais c'est quoi cette question !**_

_**\- ****1, 4, 1, 5, 9, 2, 6, 5, 3, 5, 8, 9, 7, 9, 3, 2, 3, 8, 4, 6**_ Répondit Kara.

Sam, Keira, Alex, Joe et Iris se tournèrent vers elle, choqués alors que les autres souriaient, eux-même connaissant la réponse.

_**\- Elle a dit des chiffres au hasard hein ? **_Demanda Iris à Sam, ébahie.

Sam secoua la tête, sans voix.

_**\- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel,**_ fit Kara en tripotant ses lunettes, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. _**Je suis sûre qu'au moins la moitié de cette table était capable de répondre.**_

_**\- Parce que la moitié de cette table est plus geek que le plus geek des geeks !**_ Sortit Supergirl.

_**\- Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait dire autant le mot geek dans une seule phrase, **_rit Barry.

Plusieurs tours de table passèrent encore, certains se tiraient les cheveux devant certaines questions complètement loufoques, d'autres se pavanaient, fiers d'avoir répondu juste, certains riaient…

_**\- Question pour tout le monde !**_ Lis Winn sur sa carte.

Tous se turent en même temps à ces mots, écoutant attentivement le geek.

_**\- Calcul mental !**_

Certains gémirent devant l'annonce du thème.

_**\- Combien font : "2365 + 1845 ?"**_

Un très court silence s'installa, dérangé à peine quelques secondes plus tard :

_**\- 4210**_, répondit Lena.

_**\- Nous avons une gagnante !**_ Acclama Winn.

_**\- Aaaaaah, je savais que j'avais bien fait de te demander de te mettre avec moi ! **_S'excita Sam, alors qu'elle passait en tête du classement avec cette réponse bonus.

_**\- Tu ne m'as rien demandé,**_ ricana la brune.

_**\- Non mais comment t'as calculé aussi vite ?**_ _**J'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre les chiffres qu'il disait que t'avais déjà la réponse !**_ Souffla Keira, exaspérée. _**T'as triché avoue ? T'as fait ça sur ton téléphone ? T'as regardé la réponse ? Tu es en fait une cyborg ?!**_

Tout le monde rit, alors que la partie reprenait doucement. Le jeu tendait vers sa fin et le duo Lena/Sam était toujours en tête, la brune ayant rarement manqué une question et Sam étant loin, de mal se débrouiller aussi.

_**\- Joe et Eliza, musique ou série tv ?**_ Demanda Iris.

Les deux plus âgés se consultèrent du regard, puis se tournèrent de nouveau vers la jeune fille et répondirent de façon synchronisée :

_**\- Musique !**_

_**\- Ok : "En quelle année Paul de Senneville a-t-il composé "Mariage d'amour", attribué à tort à Frédéric Chopin comme "Spring Waltz" ?"**_

Les deux adultes se regardèrent de nouveau avant de secouer la tête en riant, ils n'en savaient absolument rien !

Kara de son côté, avait complètement freezer devant la question… sa joie qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver à l'aide de l'atmosphère chaleureuse et détendue de la pièce, retombant d'un seul coup. Les bruits autour d'elle n'étaient plus qu'un bruit de fond sonore désagréable et les personnes à ses côtés qu'un amas de flou informe, alors qu'elle fixait un point invisible sur la table.

Cette musique… C'était la dernière musique qu'elle avait jouée au piano. C'était la musique qu'elle avait jouée avant que tout ne bascule en quelques secondes… Des flashbacks atroces la submergèrent soudainement, image d'un passé révolu et déchirant. Son souffle s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent de plus en plus moites, alors que sa jambe gauche ne cessait de s'agiter nerveusement. Un bruit sourd venu de nulle part raisonna soudainement dans son crâne, la faisant furieusement sursauter de sa chaise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ses proches essayaient de lui dire, elle ne les voyaient même plus. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était son coeur qui se serrait et l'impression d'étouffement, alors que les murs de la pièce semblaient petit à petit se resserrer sur elle.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, se voulant rassurante, mais ce geste la fit purement paniquer et elle rejeta férocement la main tendue, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'échapper immédiatement du salon, grimpant les marches menant à l'étage à la vitesse de l'éclair.

* * *

_*Si vous aimez lire en musique, vous pouvez écouter la musique : Chopin - Spring Waltz (Mariage d'Amour), c'est celle que j'ai écouté pour écrire ce passage. Désolé pour ce petit aparté en plein milieu_

* * *

•••

Lena s'avança doucement dans la pièce poussiéreuse et mal éclairée. Son corps était tendu, son coeur serré, alors qu'elle avisait la silhouette de Kara prostré devant un piano flambant neuf et pourtant aussi poussiéreux que le reste des bibelots entreposés dans le grenier.

À cette image, elle se souvint immédiatement de leur première discussion dans la salle de musique placée au-dessus de la bibliothèque, où elle avait trouvé Kara, immobile devant un piano. Elle avait exactement la même position que ce jour-là et la jeune brune comprit immédiatement que quoi qu'il arrivait à la soeur de Supergirl en cet instant, cela avait sans aucun doute un rapport avec ses parents.

Ses mains étaient moites et elle se mordilla la lèvre pendant quelques instants, alors qu'elle était au milieu de la pièce, immobile. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, ni même si son amie accepterait vraiment sa présence. Peut-être voudrait-elle qu'elle s'en aille. Après tout, elle avait fini par chasser Alex et Keira avec son silence, alors que les deux jeunes femmes avaient essayé de l'aider. Les deux soeurs étaient revenues bredouilles dans le salon, le visage inquiet, alors que les autres invités parlaient plus posément depuis la soudaine crise de Kara. Finalement, Alex et Supergirl avaient posé son regard sur la brune et lui avaient demandé si elle pouvait essayer à son tour. Ce qu'elle fit bien évidemment.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle prit un air déterminé et poursuivit son chemin, terminant les quelques pas qu'il lui restait pour se rapprocher de son amie. Il fallait qu'elle se montre courageuse et surtout qu'elle montre à Kara qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle.

_**\- Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ?**_ Demanda doucement Lena.

Kara maintenait sa tête penchée vers le bas, fixant le couvercle qui dissimulait les touches du piano. Elle ne réagit pas pendant un long moment, laissant le stress envahir de nouveau la jeune Luthor, qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, pour enlever cette tristesse absolue qui semblait envahir la blonde. Finalement, celle-ci se décala de quelques centimètres sur son siège, autorisant silencieusement son amie à s'installer à ses côtés.

Comme la dernière fois, leurs jambes se touchèrent, électrisant complètement le corps de Lena, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir la peau de la soeur de Supergirl sur la sienne, leur robe respective ne couvrant pas la totalité de leurs jambes. Cependant, elle se mit immédiatement une claque mentale. Il était hors de question qu'elle pense avec ses hormones dans un moment pareil. Ici, maintenant, c'est les sentiments qui allaient primer.

Un silence s'ensuivit et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle se focalisait sur la blonde et ce qui l'entourait, qu'elle entendu une douce mélodie au piano sortir du téléphone de sa voisine. Le son était bas, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, mais Kara semblait poser toute son attention dessus. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéterminable, la blonde complètement perdue dans ses pensées, le visage vierge de toutes émotions et ce constat effraya quelque peu sa voisine. Elle préférait nettement la voir pleurer, s'effondrer, s'énerver… Qu'importe, du moment qu'elle ne semblait pas si… Vide.

Soudainement, Kara tendit une main tremblante jusqu'au clapet, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, comme si elle avait peur que celui-ci ne se mette à la mordre. Elle resta comme ça quelques secondes, déglutissant difficilement, jusqu'à ce qu'une main réconfortante ne se pose doucement sur le dos de la sienne, lui faisant enfin lever les yeux vers sa voisine aux cheveux bruns.

Leur regard se rencontra alors et Lena put percevoir toute la peine, la crainte et la douleur que Kara devait sans doute porter depuis la mort de ses parents. Comment une fille aussi meurtrie, pouvait sourire avec autant d'honnêteté et de joie dans le regard ? La jeune Luthor n'en savait rien, mais si elle devait trouver quelqu'un pour incarner la force de volonté, le courage et la pureté, alors elle n'hésiterait pas un seul moment et mentionnerait le nom de cette fille incroyable qu'elle avait à ses côtés.

D'un léger signe de tête encourageant, Lena avança doucement leurs deux mains posées l'une contre l'autre, laissant à son amie le temps de se rétracter si elle le voulait, mais Kara n'en fit rien, se laissant guider. La main de la blonde toucha enfin le métal froid, poisseux et couvert de poussière, ce qui laissa son souffle et ses muscles tremblants. Lena resserra aussitôt sa prise sur la main de la blonde, lui apportant tout son soutien silencieux.

Kara ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de rassembler tout son courage qui lui faisait défaut depuis tant d'années. Puis, après un dernier regard vers sa voisine qui lui sourit tendrement, lui promettant sans même un mot qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, Kara inspira fortement une dernière fois, avant de soulever le capot avec détermination, la main de Lena ne quittant jamais la sienne.

Les touches immaculées se dévoilèrent enfin, étouffées, mais protégées, par le métal qui les recouvrait depuis maintenant près de quatre longues années. Le souffle de Kara vacilla immédiatement à la vue et elle resserra ses doigts sur ceux de la brune, alors que la main de Lena était toujours sur le dos de la sienne. De sa main libre, la blonde survola les touches, les effleurants du bout des doigts.

Elle avait tellement envie de jouer, cela lui avait tellement manqué, mais cela lui faisait aussi tellement mal… Comment quelque chose pouvait la mettre dans un tel niveau de contradiction ? Elle en avait assez. Assez de fuir, assez de faire comme si tout allait bien. Ce n'était même pas aux autres qu'elle mentait, mais à elle-même. Elle avait perdu quelque chose le jour de la mort de ses parents, quelque chose qu'elle voulait tellement récupérer, mais elle ignorait comment faire. Il fallait qu'elle fasse son deuil, elle le savait bien. Pendant un moment, elle pensait l'avoir fait, mais chaque fois elle replongeait… C'était tellement épuisant. Elle en avait assez de ce gouffre qui se creusait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Cette douleur qui ne la quittait jamais.

Jamais ses parents ne la verraient à sa remise de diplôme. Ils ne la verraient pas commencer son premier job. Elle ne pourra jamais leur présenter Lena. Jamais elle ne pourra leur dire à quel point elle était attachée à la brune. Jamais elle ne pourra leur dire à quel point elle aimait donner des cours de tutorat. Jamais elle ne pourra leur présenter Alex et leur dire à quelle point cette fille était une soeur exceptionnelle, même si jamais elle ne l'aurait rencontré s'ils étaient toujours présents. Jamais plus elle ne partagerait de repas de famille avec eux, des fêtes de fin d'année, des anniversaires, des concerts, des matchs… Il ne la verrait tout simplement pas grandir et cela lui déchirait tellement le coeur… et le pire de tous, ce que jamais elle ne pourrait leur dire à quel point elle les aimait et qu'ils lui manqueraient toujours...

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle en avait assez de les retenir et pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Lena ne la jugerait d'aucune manière, bien au contraire. Il fallait qu'elle parle, elle devait se libérer. Jamais elle n'avait parlé réellement à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'était passé. Ce qu'elle avait vécu… ressenti… Pas à Eliza, pas à Jeremiah, pas à Alex, pas à sa psy, pas même à Keira… mais aujourd'hui elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça sorte et pour être honnête, à l'heure actuelle, elle ne voudrait personne d'autre à ses côtés que Lena.

_**\- J'avais une représentation ce jour-là,**_ murmura enfin Kara, tellement reconnaissante envers la brune pour être aussi patiente et réconfortante avec elle en ce moment. _**Et Keira avait un match le même jour. **_

Sa voix rocailleuse tremblait, tant l'émotion l'accablait. Lena resserra alors son emprise sur les doigts de la blonde, lui apportant tout le soutien et l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui donner à ce moment là.

_**\- Mes parents ne pouvaient pas aller aux deux endroits en même temps, ni même se séparer… Alors Keira, qui savait pertinemment que jamais je n'arriverais à passer sur scène s'ils n'étaient pas là pour m'épauler, a soutenu qu'il fallait qu'ils restent avec moi, que pour elle ce n'était qu'un simple match amical et que ce n'était donc pas très important. Je savais que ça l'embêtait énormément, mais déjà à ce moment là, elle me faisait passer avant tout le reste…**_

Kara fit une pause, la tristesse l'envahissant comme jamais, alors que ses larmes perlaient abondamment sur ses joues, serrant toujours plus le coeur de Lena, qui restait là, solide, à écouter attentivement ce que la blonde avait à confier.

_**\- K est donc partie de son côté. Son match commençant un peu plus tôt que ma représentation, mes parents et moi sommes restés un peu plus longtemps à la maison et-**_

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer sa respiration qui s'emballait de plus en plus, alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement du moment fatidique.

_**\- Mon père était en bas et ma mère et moi étions dans le bureau. Elle me faisait jouer du piano, elle savait que ça avait toujours le don pour me détendre. Je jouais "Mariage d'amour" de Paul de Senneville…**_ Indiqua douloureusement la blonde. _**C'était la musique préférée de mes parents et l'une des premières que mon père m'a apprise à jouer…. C'était leur musique, celle que mon père jouait quand ma mère l'a rencontrée pour la première fois.**_

Lena ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comprenant enfin la réaction de Kara durant le jeu.

_**\- J'étais tellement bien. Ma vie était tellement parfaite. J'avais des amis extraordinaires. Une soeur incroyable et… J'aurais eu un incroyable petit frère…. Mes parents étaient parfaits… Toute ma vie l'était,**_ pleura fortement la blonde, prenant quelques instants pour se calmer, afin de reprendre de façon plus compréhensible.

Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout…

_**\- Trop parfaite sans doute… J'étais en train de jouer et… J'étais en train de jouer et…**_

Elle ne pouvait pas ! Des flashbacks l'envahirent de nouveau et elle commençait sérieusement à hyperventiler. Lena lâcha la main de son amie et passa immédiatement son bras gauche autour des épaules de sa voisine. Elle la rapprocha le plus possible de son corps, déposant un tendre baiser sur sa tempe avant de poser sa tête contre la chevelure blonde, alors que Kara posait la sienne sur son épaule et resserrait ses doigts sur le tissu luxueux de la robe de Lena.

_**\- Prends ton temps,**_ murmura Lena.

Kara ferma les yeux, cachant son visage dans le cou de son amie, sentant son doux parfum l'envelopper. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes de plus, complètement immobiles et silencieuses.

_**\- Y'a eu un bruit sourd…**_ Continua enfin Kara d'une petite voix, son visage toujours caché dans le cou de la jeune Luthor. _**Sur le coup, j'ai pas tout de suite compris ce que c'était… Mais quand j'ai vu ma mère réagir j'ai- J'ai- **_

Elle souffla…

_**\- J'ai compris… C'était un coup de feu…**_

Lena écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Elle avait pensé à un accident de voiture, ou quelque chose du même genre.. Un banal accident qui avait détruit la vie d'une famille, comme c'était le cas pour beaucoup d'autres… mais non, cela allait beaucoup plus loin.

_**\- Ma mère a immédiatement réagi… Avant même que je comprenne, elle m'avait poussée dans l'une des armoires de la pièce… Elle- **_Kara renifla péniblement. _**Elle s'est penchée vers moi et elle m'a fait promettre de ne faire aucun bruit et de ne surtout pas sortir de là-dedans, quoiqu'il se passe…**_

Lena resserra son emprise, sentant bien que Kara peinait de plus en plus à respirer.

_**\- J'ai pas voulu sur le moment, j'étais complètement paniquée, je comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait et là... Elle s'est juste penché davantage, a déposé un baiser sur mon front et elle**_ _**m'a souri… Tu sais, ce genre de sourire merveilleux, qui.. qui réchaufferait le coeur de n'importe qui…**_

Oui, Lena voyait parfaitement… Kara avait donc sans aucun doute le sourire de sa mère.

_**\- Et… Je me suis immédiatement calmée et- et je lui ai promis… Elle a alors fermé la porte de l'armoire à clés…. Mais avant, elle m'a dit une dernière chose qui est resté dans ma tête à chaque instant…. **_"_**Quoique te réserve la vie ma chérie, promets-moi que ce merveilleux sourire qui est le tien ne quittera jamais tes lèvres."**_

Kara se remit à pleurer intensément à ces mots, alors que les larmes de Lena parvenaient enfin à percer ses barrières… Elle ne pouvait plus résister face à tant de douleur.

_**\- Alors je l'ai écouté… Je l'ai écouté et elle…. elle est partie…. J'ai entendu des bruits de bagarre… des….. des- Des hurlements et… des coups de feu….. et puis plus rien…. juste le silence….. un silence glacial, terrifiant… mais j'ai pas bougé….. j'avais promis.**_

Lena ferma les yeux avec force. Elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant, elle devait se montrer forte, pour Kara. Un long silence s'ensuivit, seulement coupé par les reniflements de la blonde, la mélodie sur son téléphone s'étant arrêtée depuis un petit moment déjà. Il fut tellement long que Lena cru que son amie ne dirait plus rien, mais non, elle reprit soudainement.

_**\- dix-huit heures…. C'est le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé recroquevillé dans cette armoire, même pas assez grande pour que j'étende mes jambes…. dix-huit heures…. dans le silence le plus complet…. dix-huit heures…. dans le noir…**_

Lena sentit son amie frissonner, la peur du moment la submergeant de nouveau.

_**\- Depuis… Je suis incapable de rester enfermé dans un espace clos, même pour quelques secondes…. C'est pour ça qu'on roule tous en moto ou en décapotable… C'est pour ça que j'inonde toujours la salle de bain, parce que je suis incapable de rester enfermé dans la cabine de douche. C'est pour ça que je suis incapable de rester plongé dans le silence. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que tu me vois seule, j'ai toujours de la musique sur mon téléphone. C'est pour ça que je suis incapable de me retrouver dans le noir total… et c'est pour ça que je suis INCAPABLE de rejouer du piano, de chanter ou même de danser !**_

Cette dernière phrase avait été cracher avec colère et Kara s'était redressée soudainement sur le siège, se retirant de l'étreinte chaleureuse de Lena.

_**\- Ka-**_ Commença Lena.

La blonde se leva d'un bond, effectuant les cent pas au milieu de la pièce, avant de reprendre, le ton emplit de culpabilité, alors que des larmes continuaient d'affluer, encore et encore.

_**\- Tout ça c'est de ma faute Lee ! Si j'avais pas été si égoïste ! Si j'avais pas été aussi stupide et nerveuse, à stresser toujours pour quatre ! Mes parents seraient allés voir Keira ! C'est ce qui avait été décidé au départ ! Mais non ! Il a fallu que je sois faible ! Et résultat MES PARENTS SONT MORTS !**_

Kara s'effondra à genoux en plein milieu de la pièce, hurlants à plein poumons, le visage ravagé par les larmes et le coeur de Lena s'écrasa comme jamais. Elle ne pouvait plus… des rivières de larmes silencieuses tombaient aussi sur les joues de la brune et elle s'accroupie aussitôt auprès de la blonde, l'enserrant dans un câlin serré, le plus serré qu'elles n'aient jamais partagé.

Lena voulait tellement lui dire que tout ça était faux, qu'elle n'était responsable de rien, mais aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, bien trop choqué par les émotions dévastatrices qui traversaient son amie à ce moment là et qui de toute façon, n'entendrait sans doute aucun des mots qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

La blonde hurlait dans l'épaule de son amie, dévastée par un chagrin qui la consumait à petit feu depuis plus de quatre ans et Lena se sentait tellement dépassée par les événements… Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un temps interminable. Lena avait des fourmis incroyables dans les jambes, mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment, c'était la blonde dans ses bras. Elle la berçait lentement, massant son cuir chevelu de ses doigts et Kara finit enfin par détendre son corps, complètement épuisée par cette journée interminable et surtout par ses révélations.

_**\- Lee ?**_ Murmura Kara, la bouche pâteuse, l'esprit complètement embrumé.

_**\- Oui ?**_ Répondit-elle avec une voix attentionnée.

_**\- Je suis fatiguée…**_ lâcha-t-elle à moitié somnolente.

Lena embrassa le front de la blonde avec tendresse puis reprit :

_**\- Viens, je te ramène dans ta chambre.**_

_**\- Tu va pas me laisser hein ?**_ Demanda-t-elle désespérément, alors qu'elle resserrait frénétiquement son emprise sur la robe de la brune.

_**\- Jamais.**_

* * *

**Finiiiiiii ! Enfin, pas l'histoire... Le chapitre xD**

**Vous avez enfin le fin mot de l'histoire sur ce qui est arrivé aux parents des jumelles ! Il reste bien quelques détails, mais ils seront élaborés soit dans le chapitre suivant avec Kara et Lena, soit lorsque ça sera à Keira de faire quelques concessions.**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je pense que c'est un chapitre important, vu qu'il dévoile des choses que vous attendiez depuis longtemps, alors j'attends pleins de réactions de votre part !**

**À bientôt pour la suite !**

**Je vous adore 3**


	15. Chapitre XV

**Hey ! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais à écrire ce stupide chapitre ! J'ai eu un gros blocage. Moi qui est l'habitude que ça s'écrive presque tout seul, j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à écrire celui-ci ! Un grand merci à Madoka qui m'a aidé à y voir un peu plus clair !**

**Les révélations dans le chapitre précédent, ont eu l'air de vous émouvoir et de vous étonner quelque peu et j'en suis satisfaite ! Celui est moins "déchirant" si je peux dire, mais il reste près sérieux dans pas mal de scène.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré mon blocage atroce, qui j'espère, ne m'arrivera plus xD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_Alors là... Moi aussi je te tire mon chapeau ! Je crois bien que t'a battu le record de ma plus longue review !_

_Je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à te faire ressentir autant d'émotion dans un seul chapitre !_

_Oui, j'ai adoré écrire cette partie, je crois bien que j'ai ris du début à la fin, en imaginant Kara buguer complètement pour déballer son cadeau xD Encore une fois, ce n'était absolument pas prévu mais bon... je suis bien contente de l'avoir écrite !_

_Pour Alex... Patience :p_

_Je suis contente aussi que la scène Kara/Eliza t'ai plu, encore une fois... scène absolument pas prévu xD_

_Ils reste encore pas mal de zones d'ombres que je n'ai pas dévoiler dans le passé des jumelles. Certaines seront découvertes du point de vue de Keira, mais d'autre vont mettre beaucoup de temps avant d'être abordé et donc que vous sachiez vraiment toute l'histoire. Il va donc falloir ce montrer extrêmement patient ! Je ne peux donc répondre à aucune de tes questions sans te spoiler. Tout ce que je peux te dire et mon habituel : Tu verras :p_

_C'est vrai que Clark ce "débarasse" de sa cousine dans la série et c'est pas franchement top. D'un côté, je le comprends, mais d'un autre, je trouve ça assez inadmissible qui soit aussi éloigné, je veux dire, on a un peu l'impression qu'il la laissé chez les Danvers et qu'il est parti sans plus se poser de questions._

_Bien, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que tu pardonnes à Lena, c'est que j'ai bien fait mon boulot xD Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de me soudoyer trop fort pour ça, j'aime foutre la misère aux personnages xD Je suis sadique ne l'oublions pas..._

_Les deux soeurs sont pas mal traumatisé par leur passé oui et il leur faudra un moment je pense avant de vraiment faire leur deuil, à l'une comme à l'autre et cela va devoir commencer avec ce chapitre._

_je te remercie énormément pour cette magnifique review (non non, je t'assure que tu n'as pas trop écrit, c'est un vrai régale de recevoir des review comme ça !) et je te remercie aussi pour ta fidélité sans faille !_

_Bonne lecture à toi !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

•••

**Mercredi 25 Décembre, Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

La tête légèrement embrumée, Alex s'étira un long moment avant de se redresser sur son lit. La soirée avait été longue pour tout le monde. Tous c'étaient instantanément inquiétés pour Kara, lorsque la blonde s'était sauvée du salon. Elles avaient passé près d'une heure avec Keira, à essayer de faire parler leur soeur, mais cela n'avait mené à rien du tout. Kara avait continué de fixer ce fichu piano d'un air complètement vide et cela les avaient profondément touchées. Puis, Lena avait tenté sa chance…

Alex ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle pouvait encore les entendre... les cris, les hurlements de chagrin et de douleur que sa soeur avait poussé et qui avaient ébranlé toute la maison, laissant les invités qui essayaient de discuter malgré l'inquiétude, silencieux et terriblement peiné. Aussitôt, les deux soeurs étaient remontées en direction du grenier, leur coeur se déchirant toujours plus à mesure ou elles se rapprochaient des sanglots atroces. Elles étaient alors tombées sur un spectacle plus déchirant encore : Kara, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, s'accrochant à une Lena dévastée, comme si elle était la dernière chose qui la retenait du néant.

L'étudiante inspira profondément, sentant ses larmes remonter à la surface en repensant à la situation. Elle se sentait si accablée par le chagrin qu'elle avait ressenti chez Kara hier soir et cela lui avait prouvé plusieurs choses. Premièrement, malgré tous ses sourires plus lumineux les uns que les autres que la blonde leur partageait avec une sincérité déconcertante, se cachait en réalité un tourment au moins aussi sombre et profond, que sa joie était lumineuse et bienfaitrice. Deuxièmement, elle était persuadée, au vue de la lueur qu'elle avait décernée dans les yeux de Supergirl, que celle-ci était au moins aussi dévastée que sa jumelle, mais qu'elle le cachait autant qu'elle le pouvait, pour ne pas se montrer "faible". Et troisièmement… Elle regrettait réellement le comportement atroce qu'elle avait eu avec la jeune Luthor. La brune s'était montrée exceptionnelle avec sa soeur, du début à la fin. Elle l'avait soutenue coute que coute, avait réussi à la faire s'exprimer, là ou même Keira avait été incapable de le faire et encore maintenant, elle était intimement convaincue, que Lena continuait de prendre soin de sa petite soeur, alors qu'elles avaient toutes les deux dormi dans la chambre de Kara.

Alex se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et entreprit enfin de se lever. Il n'était même pas huit heures et elle n'avait clairement pas assez dormi, mais son cerveau était maintenant bien trop actif pour espérer grappiller quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

_**\- Sam ? **_Lança-t-elle les sourcils froncés, alors qu'elle croisait la châtain sortir des toilettes, le teint blafard. _**Est-ce que tout va bien ? T'as une mine affreuse.**_

_**\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu sais faire des compliments à une femme hein ?**_ Ricana-t-elle malgré tout. _**Je crois que j'ai juste passé une soirée un peu trop arrosée.**_

_**\- Je suis quasiment certaine que tu n'as bu une goutte d'alcool,**_ ajouta l'étudiante, pas du tout convaincue.

_**\- Quasiment,**_ lâcha la pompom girl avec mystère.

Alex finit par hausser des épaules. Elle était bien trop embrumée pour essayer d'approfondir cette conversation avec la jeune femme, qui lui donnait déjà un mal de tête en temps normal, alors maintenant…

_**\- Comment va Keira ?**_ Lui demanda finalement Alex après un petit instant d'hésitation.

Sam soupira, perdant toute la taquinerie et la légèreté qui la caractérisait généralement. La pompom girl avait passé sa nuit dans la chambre de la footballeuse, eh bien que celle-ci ne laissait rien transparaître, du moins, le pensait-elle, la capitaine des danseuses avait été loin

d'être aveugle et avait bien vite compris que la blonde était dévastée.

_**\- Comme quelqu'un qui continue de porter son masque de "Je suis une femme forte, j'ai pas le droit de craquer"**_.

La motarde s'adossa au mur du couloir avec un profond soupir. Les fêtes de fin d'année n'avaient jamais été faciles au niveau émotion depuis que les jumelles vivaient avec eux, mais cette année, cela battait tous les records.

_**\- Et toi ?**_ Sortit soudainement Sam.

_**\- Moi ?**_ Demanda Alex, en croisant les bras.

_**\- Oui toi, comment tu vas ?**_

La jeune Danvers fronça les sourcils.

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Lâcha la pompom girl avec un petit sourire en coin. _**Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on voit à la télé. Toutes les pompom girl ne sont pas des garces stupides. Enfin, garce peut-être,**_ reprit-elle avec un léger rire. _**Mais pas stupide.**_

_**\- Oui, j'ai cru le remarquer hier soir,**_ répondit Alex, en se souvenant de la pâté que le duo Lena/Sam leur avait mis au jeu d'hier soir.

_**\- Je savais bien que je t'avais tapé dans l'oeil,**_ sourit la danseuse, la voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit malgré tout. Cette fille ne perdait jamais le nord hein ?

_**\- Cependant, je vais reposer ma question : Est-ce que ça va toi ?**_

_**\- Oui, c'est pour mes soeurs que c'est compliqué.**_

Sam hocha la tête et reprit doucement son chemin avec Alex, mais elle reprit la parole avant de descendre les escaliers.

_**\- Tu sais, Keira est peut-être le double physique de Kara, mais au niveau caractère, y'a pas photo que c'est plutôt à toi qu'elle ressemble. Alors tu peux soit continuer de prétendre que tout va bien et t'effondrer seule dans ton coin, ou tu peux t'ouvrir à quelqu'un qui t'aidera vraiment à avancer, plutôt que de stagner au même endroit pendant des années. Honnêtement, j'ai essayé la première solution et elle est loin d'être aussi efficace que la deuxième. L'Homme est un être social, s'il est seul, il meurt, alors bouge-toi le cul Lexy avant qu'une troisième soeur Danvers nous claque entre les doigts, parce que Supergirl n'es pas loin non plus de son point de rupture.**_

Alex resta silencieuse un bon moment à regarder la châtain qui la fixait sans aucun jugement. Elle avait dit tout ça sans aucune animosité, son ton n'étant nullement moralisateur. Sam lui avait juste donnée un conseil, conseil qui sonnait bien trop sage pour l'image que la pompom girl donnait à chaque instant. Finalement, l'étudiante hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant que dire et Sam se contenta de lui sourire, terminant leur discussion.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux au rez-de-chaussée et remarquèrent instantanément la montagne de pancakes et autres délices sur la table de la salle à manger. Sa mère avait visiblement eu du mal à dormir aussi…

Entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, les deux jeunes femmes prirent cette direction et virent enfin la plus âgée, qui s'activait dans le nettoyage des plans de travail avec une frénésie qui en disait long sur son état. Alex s'avança aussitôt auprès de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras, sentant que celle-ci en avait besoin au moins autant qu'elle-même.

Sam se retira alors silencieusement, comprenant que ce moment ne la regardait pas, mais sentit néanmoins une pointe de jalousie face au lien puissant qui unissait la famille Danvers, un lien qui de son côté, n'existait que dans ses rêves…

•••

Lena fixait le plafond pensivement, alors que le bout de ses doigts caressaient doucement l'avant-bras de Kara, son rythme de va et vient correspondant à la respiration de la soeur de Supergirl, qui s'échouait sur le haut de sa poitrine, lui envoyant toujours plus d'agréable frisson. La blonde était complètement collée à elle, sa tête plaquée contre son coeur, son bras entourant le corps de la brune, alors que leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Kara dormait paisiblement depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et celle-ci n'avait à aucun moment changé de position, si ce n'était pour serrer toujours plus son amie dans ses bras.

Lena de son côté n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, voulant garder un oeil protecteur sur sa blonde et les événements de la veille tournant sans cesse en boucle dans son esprit. Kara avait été tellement brisée… Jamais elle n'avait vu une personne aussi dévastée. Si la joie de la blonde était communicative, ce n'était absolument rien à côté de sa douleur. La brune avait ressenti toutes ses peines comme s'il s'agissait des siennes et encore maintenant, elle sentait que les larmes pourraient dévaler abondamment ses joues, si elle se laissait aller.

Les parents des jumelles c'étaient fait tuer… Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais tout ça était tout simplement horrible. Lena inspira le plus silencieusement possible, ne voulant pas perturber le sommeil de sa voisine. Kara…. Elle était ressortie tellement traumatisé de cette histoire… Comment n'avait-elle pas vu les signes plutôt ? Elle avait bien compris que la blonde ne semblait pas vraiment sereine dans un espace clos, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point là… et sa peur du silence… et du noir…. tant de traumatisme pour une personne aussi exceptionnelle… Le pire de tous étant la culpabilité…

Comment Kara pouvait-elle s'imaginer être responsable ? Enfin, elle comprenait son raisonnement qui l'avait poussé à penser une chose pareille, mais c'était un raisonnement stupide ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve les mots qu'il lui avait manqués hier, pour convaincre la blonde qu'elle n'était en rien responsable !

Un bruit léger à l'entrée de la chambre la sortit soudainement de ses pensées embrumées par le sommeil et elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Keira qui la salua avec une grimace contrite, un plateau dans les mains qui contenait un véritable festin de roi.

_**\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.**_

Lena lui lança un sourire fatigué :

_**\- Tu ne l'as pas fait.**_

_**\- Pas beaucoup dormi ?**_ Demanda Supergirl avant de poser le plateau aux odeurs alléchantes sur la table de chevet et en s'asseyant délicatement sur le lit, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller sa jumelle.

_**\- Pas du tout en fait,**_ soupira la jeune Luthor, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, continuant ses lentes caresses sur le bras de Kara qui la maintenait contre elle.

Keira les regarda un petit instant et malgré le mal-être qui lui clouait l'estomac depuis qu'elle avait vu sa soeur complètement brisée dans les bras de la brune, Supergirl lâcha un petit sourire attendri. Si elle avait encore des doutes sur le sujet, elle était sûre maintenant : Lena Luthor était juste la personne parfaite pour sa jumelle.

_**\- Je vais vous laisser, vous avez visiblement besoin de vous reposer encore toutes les deux,**_ fit Keira en se relevant.

Cependant, une main vint se saisir doucement de son avant-bras et son attention se planta dans les yeux verts de la brune.

_**\- Attends…**_

Supergirl lui envoya un air interrogateur, avant de se rassoir.

_**\- Et toi, comment ça va ?**_ Lui demanda doucement Lena, alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

Keira arqua les sourcils, clairement surprise par la question.

_**\- Je…**_ Elle était vraiment prise au dépourvu. _**Ce n'est pas important,**_ lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force de mentir correctement là, tout de suite, maintenant.

_**\- C'est de ma soeur qu'il s'agit, pas de moi.**_

_**\- Non,**_ murmura Lena, ayant vraiment de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre le sommeil. _**Il s'agit de vous deux au contraire.**_

La footballeuse fronça des sourcils. De quoi Lena parlait-elle ? Kara lui avait-elle parlé de… Non, c'était impossible. Jamais sa soeur n'avait parlé de ça à personne, même sa psy avait mis plus de deux ans avant que la blonde n'en parle qu'à demi-mot…

_**\- De…**_ Keira respira de façon tremblante. _**De quoi elle t'as parlé ?**_

L'héritière de LuthorCorp hésita quelques instants. Elle ne voulait pas peiner davantage Supergirl, qui malgré ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, ne devait pas vivre la mort de ses parents mieux que sa jumelle.

_**\- Elle m'a parlé de la mort de vos parents.**_

\- …_**..**_

Supergirl resta sans voix, ses muscles se tendant aussitôt les mots de Lena sorti de sa bouche. La brune remarqua immédiatement la tension et cela confirmait bien ce qu'elle pensait.

_**\- Elle t'a dit ce qui s'est passé ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque.

_**\- Oui…**_

Keira se leva brusquement et Kara s'agita quelques secondes, avant de resserrer son emprise sur Lena et de s'immobiliser de nouveau.

_**\- Pourquoi elle te la dit à toi ?**_ Lâcha Supergirl, le dos tourné, la tête basse.

Elle sentit son coeur se serrer encore plus. Pourquoi Kara ne lui avait-elle jamais parlé ? Ne se sentait-elle pas assez en confiance ? Supergirl avait-elle fait quelque chose qui avait freiné sa soeur dans ses confessions ? Les larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux, alors qu'elle avait passé sa soirée et sa nuit à les combattre vaillamment.

_**\- Parce que je pense qu'elle ne veut pas te faire de peine, tout comme tu ne veux pas lui en faire et c'est très mignon que vous vous protégiez ainsi, mais je pense que vous avez vraiment besoin de parler de ça toutes les deux. Vraiment… et je ne parle pas du fait que tu doives juste l'écouter, mais que tu dois toi aussi t'ouvrir à elle. Keira, je comprends parfaitement que tu n'es pas envie de te montrer aussi vulnérable, je suis exactement pareille, mais là, ce que ta soeur a besoin, c'est de sa jumelle Keira et non de Supergirl. **_

Lena lui lâcha ça avec un calme et une tendresse déconcertante, qui touchait énormément la blonde, qui luttait vraiment pour retenir ses sanglots.

_**\- Je suis pas sûr d'y arriver,**_ avoua difficilement la footballeuse.

_**\- Alors entraine-toi sur Sam, elle est plus sage qu'elle ne veut le faire croire,**_ sourit doucement la brune. _**D'ailleurs, je pense que ça lui ferait du bien aussi de te parler de certaines choses. Et si tu n'y arrives toujours pas, je peux être assez attentive pour deux têtes blondes,**_ lui dit gentiment Lena, son sourire s'agrandissant doucement.

Supergirl écouta ses paroles avec attention et lui renvoya du mieux qu'elle put son sourire, la remerciant silencieusement pour le soutien sans faille qu'elle leur apportait.

_**\- Je vais tâcher d'y réfléchir,**_ répondit finalement Keira, étrangement plus légère maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait vraiment des amis pour les soutenir sa soeur et elle.

Son regard s'égara finalement sur l'alliance sur le doigt de Lena et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_**\- Allez, dormez bien madame Danvers-Luthor,**_ plaisanta doucement Keira avant de se diriger vers la porte, tandis que Lena sourit à son tour, le rouge lui montant aux joues malgré-elle. _**Oh et j'oubliais,**_ reprit la blonde avant de sortir définitivement de la chambre.

Lena releva les yeux vers elle, son regard s'étant automatiquement posé sur la blonde à ses côtés quand elle avait pensé que Supergirl sortirait sans rien ajouter.

_**\- Bienvenue dans la famille,**_ lui dit sincèrement la footballeuse, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La brune sourit timidement à ces simples mots, clairement touchée et complètement étonnée. Honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas demander meilleur cadeau de Noël.

•••

Postée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Keira regardait pensivement quelques gamins jouant dans la rue en contrebas, alors qu'elle soufflait sur sa tasse de café brûlante. Les derniers mots de la jeune Luthor lui trottaient dans la tête depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, se mêlant aux pleurs et aux cris passés de sa soeur désespérée.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait passé sa vie à se cacher derrière un masque d'assurance et aujourd'hui, celui-ci se craquait de plus en plus. Voir sa soeur aussi brisée l'avait tellement touchée et en même temps, elle ne cessait de culpabiliser, se disant que malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait pas été assez forte, car si cela avait été le cas, Kara se serait confiée à elle il y a longtemps.

_**\- C'est ta tasse ou ton cerveau qui fume autant ?**_ Lâcha soudainement une voix derrière elle.

La blonde soupira et détourna la tête vers la pompom girl qui venait d'entrer. Son expression était peu avenante et Sam grimaça.

_**\- Ok désolé, pas le moment pour les blagues visiblement.**_

_**\- Depuis quand tu te soucies de savoir si c'est le moment ou non ?**_ Ajouta Keira en portant la boisson chaude à ses lèvres.

**\- Tu marques un point,** ricana son amie, en s'asseyant sur le lit de la footballeuse, alors que Supergirl retournait à sa contemplation.

Un silence s'installa, la blonde étant de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, ne faisant même plus attention à l'autre jeune femme dans la pièce. Sam, l'observa quelques instants et se rendit compte que la capitaine de foot semblait de plus en plus tendue et perdue au fur et à mesure de la matinée.

_**\- Tu veux en parler ?**_ Lança finalement la châtain avec un ton calme, sérieux.

_**\- Depuis quand on parle toi et moi, **_ricana la blonde.

La pompom girl se pinça les lèvres en détournant la tête. Ok…..

_**\- Désolé,**_ souffla Keira en déposant sa tasse sur la commode près de sa fenêtre.

La blonde s'adossa au mur à ses côtés, la ramenant face à Sam, mais elle baissa la tête, n'osant pas vraiment regarder la pompom girl dans les yeux, après cette pique méchante qu'elle ne voulait même pas sortir. La châtain avait toujours été présente pour elle, elle ne méritait certainement pas de s'en prendre plein la gueule, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'aider.

_**\- Ça fait rien, dans un sens ta raison,**_ soupira Sam en se passant une main dans les cheveux. _**On a jamais parlé sérieusement toi et moi. Tellement que c'est ta soeur qui m'a apprise que vous étiez adoptées, le jour où elle m'a invité à dormir chez vous après ma dispute avec Lena, donc… C'est assez récent si l'on prend en compte que l'on se connaît depuis trois ans.**_

Keira ferma les yeux en soufflant. Elle était vraiment nulle. Elle s'agaçait de savoir que Kara ne s'était pas confiée à elle, mais elle-même ne s'était confiée à personne, faisant tout son possible pour oublier son passé, ce qui était quelque chose de bien difficile. Sam s'était toujours montré présente pour elle, rien que le jour du match contre les Grizzlies, elle s'était montrée d'un soutien inestimable et elle n'était même pas sûre de l'avoir remercié pour ça…

_**\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, après tout, tu n'en sais pas plus sur moi que je n'en sais sur toi, **_reprit Sam, se rendant compte de la soudaine culpabilité sur les traits de son amie. _**En vérité, je pense que si j'ai autant apprécié notre amitié, c'est parce qu'elle a su rester simple et que tu m'as aidé bien plus que tu ne le crois.**_

Supergirl redressa la tête, fixant son vis-à-vis quelques instants, avant de laisser un petit sourire s'étaler sur ton visage.

_**\- Dis donc, tu sembles bien sérieuse et sage ce matin, est-ce la magie de Noël qui t'a mis un peu de plombs dans la tête ?**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

Sam rit légèrement.

_**\- J'espère que ce n'est pas permanent, je deviendrais terriblement ennuyeuse ! **_

La blonde rit à son tour, se rapprochant de son lit pour finalement s'asseoir aux côtés de la pompom girl. Voilà, elle était comme ça leur amitié. Elles ne savaient peut-être rien de très personnel l'une sur l'autre, mais chacune savait lire les émotions de l'autre et savait exactement quoi dire ou faire pour changer les idées de l'autre. Cependant, les paroles de Lena revinrent dans l'esprit de la footballeuse. Sam avait visiblement besoin de parler et elle-même en avait probablement besoin. Peut-être était-il temps que leur amitié évolue, au moins pour cette journée, mais elle ne savait tellement pas par où commencer…

**\- J'ai été adopté moi aussi, **lança soudainement Sam, le regard dans le vide en face d'elle, alors que Keira redressait la tête avec vitesse, ne s'attendant pas à ça. _**J'avais huit ans. **_

Elle se mit à rire légèrement.

_**\- Je pense qu'on devrait monter un club sérieusement, ou peut-être qu'Eliza et Joe devrait fonder un orphelinat. Non parce qu'entre toi et ta soeur, Winn, Barry, Lena et moi, ils auraient vraiment de quoi faire, **_continua-t-elle d'un ton léger.

_**\- Lena a été adoptée ?**_ Reprit Keira, les sourcils froncés.

Sam tourna son attention vers elle, la regardant comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle débarquait de mars.

_**\- Tu lis jamais les journaux ?**_ Lâcha Sam, incrédule.

_**\- Non, pas vraiment,**_ répondit nonchalamment Supergirl.

_**\- Eh bien surprise ! Oui elle a été adoptée quand elle avait quatre ans.**_

_**\- Mais alors… C'est pas une Luthor ?**_ Demanda Keira, presque choquée.

_**\- Quoi ? Non mais t'es véritablement à la masse toi !**_ S'exaspéra la pompom girl. _**Heureusement que t'es là pour taper dans un ballon et non pour réfléchir !**_ Se moqua-t-elle gentiment, alors que la footballeuse lui tira la langue. _**Disons qu'elle est à moitié Luthor. Son père : Lionel Luthor, a eu une liaison avec sa mère et pouf ! Bébé Lena est né. C'est pour ça que pendant un moment, les gens qui n'appréciaient guère les Luthor l'appelaient : la bâtarde,**_ expliqua Sam avec une certaine pointe de colère.

Elle se moquait sans cesse de sa jumelle qui était trop aveugle pour s'apercevoir quand quelqu'un la draguait, mais elle-même était aveugle sur le monde qui l'entourait. S'était-elle montrée si égoïste pour ne pas savoir tout ça ?

_**\- Et ma soeur, elle est au courant de ça ?**_

_**\- Évidemment, contrairement à toi, Mégawatt à un cerveau,**_ taquina la châtain, riant quand elle se prit un petit coup dans les côtes.

Elles se chamaillèrent pendant quelques minutes qui détendirent l'atmosphère, avant de se calmer de nouveau.

_**\- Faisons un deal toi et moi. Je te parle de mon passé haut en couleur et tu me parles du tien,**_ reprit sérieusement Sam.

Supergirl se tendit immédiatement. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour ça.

_**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir ?**_

_**\- Il m'est arrivé certaines choses récemment,**_ avoua la pompom girl, inquiétant légèrement la footballeuse, qu'avait-elle manqué encore ? _**Et… J'ai un peu craqué…. beaucoup en fait. Mais aujourd'hui ça va beaucoup mieux. Ça va beaucoup mieux, parce que je me suis confié à Lena et que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Alors, je sais que toi et moi, on ne parle pas de ce genre de chose, mais je pense que ta vraiment besoin de parler. Alors si pour cela, il faut que je me livre à toi aussi, alors soite. Je pense que c'est un très bon compromis. Tu peux très bien me dire non, je m'en offusquerais pas, mais je pense que ça pourrait vraiment te faire du bien.**_

_**\- Je ne veux pas que tu me le dises parce que tu te sens obligé,**_ répondit Keira, plus que touché des mots de la pompom girl.

_**\- Allons, tu me connais, personne ne peut m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. C'est plutôt moi qui oblige les autres en fait**_, rit Sam. _**D'où le fait que je te pose la question. Tu veux qu'on en parle, oui ou non ?**_

Keira soupira fortement, la tension ayant pris possession de son corps. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour cette conversation, mais se sentirait-elle jamais prête ?

•••

Son esprit était complètement embrumé, ses yeux encore fermés, ses sens encore à moitiés endormis. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une seule pensée claire, son cerveau uniquement concentré sur le tracé silencieux et lent qu'elle percevait sur la peau juste en dessous de ses clavicules. Des frissons agréables lui parcouraient le corps et elle aurait pu se rendormir là, tout de suite, si une petite voix dans sa tête ne lui disait pas de se réveiller. Une bataille acharnée contre le sommeil débuta donc et c'est seulement après un temps considérable d'effort, qu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Son regard vert se posa d'abord sur une longue chevelure blonde, puis sur une main qui traçait paresseusement des motifs abstraits sur son sternum. L'atmosphère était légère, détendue et Lena sourit. Elle pourrait vraiment s'habituer à se réveiller ainsi.

_**\- Hey**_, souffla-t-elle doucement, avec un air encore un peu endormi.

Kara sursauta tout de suite, enlevant immédiatement sa main comme si elle s'était brulée et redressa la tête, tombant nez-à-nez avec la brune. Le coeur de la blonde se mit aussitôt à tambouriner, encore plus que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ainsi collée au corps de son amie. Leur visage était vraiment très proche, trop proche… Trop proche ?

Leur regard s'ancra immédiatement et Lena sourit doucement, appréciant le fait que la blonde n'avait pas reculé malgré que leur deux corps soient ainsi collés l'un à l'autre. Étonnement, les hormones de la jeune Luthor, qui s'affolaient généralement à la simple présence de Kara, étaient étrangement calmes, malgré leur proximité… extrême. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis, était une étrange sérénité, malgré les révélations horribles que la blonde lui avait faites la veille.

Kara, dont le visage était rapidement devenu rouge, se détendit lentement en apercevant le sourire serein de son amie et se recala même à sa position initiale après une brève hésitation. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas être ainsi positionné auprès de Lena. Peut-être que ça dépassait le comportement "normal" à adapter dans une amitié, mais là maintenant, elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, à sa place et lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de la brune venir doucement lui caresser l'avant-bras du bout des doigts, elle se détendit complètement, cessant même de penser à ce qui était correct ou non à faire dans une amitié.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à simplement écouter la respiration de l'autre et à se concentrer sur la douce sensation des doigts sur leur peau respective, Kara ayant elle aussi reprit son tracé d'arabesques imaginaire sous les clavicules de l'héritière de LuthorCorp. Bizarrement, ce silence ne gênait aucunement la blonde, le trouvant même incroyablement reposant.

_**\- Je te remercie,**_ lança soudainement Kara, réactivant quelque peu l'esprit de Lena, qui pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentait assez sereine pour faire tomber toutes ses défenses. _**Je te remercie d'avoir accepté l'invitation d'Alex et- Et je te remercie d'avoir été là pour moi hier soir, de t'être montrée aussi patiente et d'être restée. **_

La brune pencha sa tête légèrement vers l'avant et déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de la soeur de Supergirl. Ce geste simple, tendre et intimiste fit doucement sourire Kara, qui après cette horrible fin de soirée, ne pouvait rêver meilleur réveil.

_**\- Je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserai plus tomber,**_ répondit calmement Lena. _**Cependant,**_ reprit-elle avec un ton plus sérieux, mais toujours aussi attentionné. _**Je pense que l'on devrait en parler, mais je ne le ferais que si tu te sens prête pour ça.**_

Kara inspira longuement avant de relâcher son souffle, celui-ci venant s'écraser sur la peau de la brune à la base de son cou.

_**\- D'accord, **_lâcha-t-elle après quelques instants de silence. _**Mais pas maintenant, je veux juste,**_ elle se tut un petit moment, cherchant ses mots. _**Je veux profiter encore un peu du moment.**_

Lena sourit à ça, ne pouvant clairement pas le refuser à la blonde, elle-même savourant ce moment de paix qu'elles partageaient en cet instant.

_**\- Et… J'ai vraiment faim aussi… **_Lâcha la soeur de Supergirl, alors que son ventre se mit soudainement à grogner, comme pour confirmer ses propos.

Riant doucement à cela, la brune montra le plateau de garniture à son amie et aussitôt, son regard se mit à briller.

_**\- Keira nous a apporté ça tout à l'heure,**_ lui indiqua Lena avec le sourire.

_**\- Que dieu la bénisse ! J'avais vraiment pas envie de bouger ! **_

_**\- Parce que tu as la flemme ou parce que ma poitrine est trop confortable ? **_Taquina immédiatement la brune, revêtant son sourire charmeur de plus en plus habituel.

Kara s'étouffa alors qu'elle s'était redressée pour croquer dans un pancake, le rouge lui montant immédiatement aux joues.

_**\- Je- Je… Pfff…. Je dormais pas sur ta poitrine !**_ S'agita-t-elle immédiatement.

_**\- T'es sûre de ça ?**_ La taquina la jeune Luthor, savourant royalement la nervosité soudaine de la blonde.

Elle aimait tellement plus la voir comme ça…

_**\- Je….. Mange ça au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !**_ Fit Kara, en enfonçant une gaufre dans la bouche de Lena, qui ricana avant de prendre la gaufre dans sa main et d'en croquer un bout, après s'être redressé sur le lit. _**Arrête de sourire comme ça,**_ bouda la blonde, en détournant le regard.

_**\- Comme quoi ?**_ Joua Lena.

_**\- Comme ça là !**_ Fit la soeur de Supergirl en pointant son doigt vers son visage. _**Ce petit sourire en coin, avec ce- ce stupide sourcil qui… qui fait jamais la même chose que l'autre !**_ _**Sérieusement, comment tu fais ça ?**_ Demanda la blonde en croquant de nouveau dans son pancake.

La brune sourit encore plus et s'amusa à monter et descendre ce dit sourcil. Le visage de Kara s'éclaira alors soudainement et elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle s'étouffa quelques instants avec sa nourriture, alors que Lena se mit à rire légèrement.

_**\- Je suis en train de m'étouffer et toi tu te moques ?! C'est un scandale ! **_Fit Kara faussement offensé, alors qu'elle était encore rouge de sa dernière maladresse

_**\- Que veux-tu, je suis une Luthor,**_ sourit diaboliquement l'héritière de LuthorCorp, en continuant de jouer exagérément avec son sourcil.

_**\- Arrête avec ce sourcil !**_

_**\- Il faut savoir, je croyais que tu voulais que je te montre comme je faisais, **_ricana-t-elle.

_**\- Non, non, arrête !**_ S'exclama la chouchoute de madame Miller.

_**\- Sinon quoi ?**_ Taquina la meilleure amie de Sam.

_**\- Sinon je… sinon je….**_

_**\- Ouuuh, quelle argumentation miss Danvers vous m'impressionnez.**_

La jeune Luthor n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'un coup d'oreiller surprise l'attaqua en plein visage, la laissant l'expression pantoise. Immédiatement Kara se mit à rire.

_**\- Eh bien, on dirait bien que j'ai réussi à te faire arrêter,**_ fit fièrement la blonde.

_**\- Tu ne sais pas du tout dans quoi tu viens de t'engager,**_ reprit Lena en se mordillant la lèvre et s'approchant lentement de son amie.

Son regard était intense, presque brûlant et la blonde s'arrêta tout de suite de rire, fronçant les sourcils. Lena sourit immédiatement face au changement d'expression de son amie, alors qu'elle s'avançait toujours plus près, de façon presque sensuelle.

_**\- Euuuuuuuuuuuuh,**_ bugea Kara, sa température corporelle se réchauffant toujours plus à mesure que la jeune Luthor se rapprochait.

Elle ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux les deux orbes vertes qui la fixaient aussi fiévreusement. Son coeur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et elle s'arrêta soudainement de respirer, alors que le visage de la brune n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, leur deux souffles se mêlant.

Lena continua de se mordre la lèvre. Elle avait agi impulsivement, voulant simplement taquiner son amie, mais maintenant qu'elle était juste là, à une distance si infime de ses lèvres…

Leur regard s'ancra de nouveau, comme il semblait le faire de plus en plus souvent. Elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait embrasser la blonde, là maintenant tout de suite et elle rêvait de le faire depuis tellement longtemps… Mais en même temps…. Elle inspira longuement, un sourire diabolique se dessinant sur ses lèvres, ne présageant rien de bon à la blonde. Lena lui fit alors un dernier jeu de sourcil, puis sans crier gare, lui balancer à son tour un oreiller.

Éberlue pendant quelques secondes, son cerveau ayant du mal à comprendre ce subit changement de situation, Kara se ressaisit enfin et commença alors une épique bataille de polochons. Lena était peut-être stratégique, mais la blonde avait une expérience inégalable dans ce domaine, l'une de ses semaines ne se déroulant jamais sans au moins une bataille de ce type avec sa jumelle.

Le duel était serré et interminable, entrecoupé de rires, de blagues et de joie. Kara se sentait incroyablement légère à ce moment là et malgré ses révélations d'hier soir, elle se sentait bien. La jeune blonde sourit, remarquant une ouverture dans la défense dans son adversaire et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans les draps, encore…

Perdant l'équilibre, elle se vautra par terre, bousculant sa table de chevet dans sa suite. La carafe en plastique contenant du jus d'orange, qui était installé sur le bord du plateau, bascula alors et renversa une bonne partie de son contenu, sur les cheveux de Kara, qui se trouvait juste en contrebas.

_**\- Non mais sérieux ! **_Pesta immédiatement la soeur de Supergirl.

Elle était maudite, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Quelle chance il y avait pour que cela se produise ?! Ses cheveux et sa peau devinrent presque immédiatement collants et elle se mit à maugréer toujours plus fort, quand un rire franc éclata juste à côté d'elle, lui faisant lever les yeux vers la brune, qui était complètement pliée en deux.

_**\- Arrête de te moquer ! Ce n'est pas drôle !**_ Bouda la blonde, qui eut quand même du mal à ne pas rire tant celui de la brune était communicatif.

_**\- Je ne peux pas, désolé !**_ Réussit-elle à répliquer entre deux rires.

Kara s'enfonça alors dans une moue enfantine, toujours étalée par terre, les cheveux dégoulinants de jus d'orange, n'arrangeant absolument pas l'état de Lena, qui peinait de plus en plus à respirer.

_**\- Mais arrête !**_ Râla Kara.

_**\- Non mais tu verrais ta tête ! Hahaha ! Et puis la scène ! Haha ! C'était hilarant !**_

_**\- Tu vas m'obliger à sévir si tu t'arrête pas… **_Fit la blonde dans une fausse menace, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire devant la brune qui ne pouvait vraiment plus s'arrêter.

_**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ça ? Tout les oreillers sont de mon côté !**_

La jeune Luthor n'en pouvait vraiment plus, son rire était limite devenu nerveux tant elle ne se contrôlait plus et les interventions de Kara ne l'aidaient franchement pas à reprendre son sérieux.

_**\- J'ai quelque chose d'imparable pour te faire taire !**_

_**\- Je demande à voir ! Hahaha !**_

Aussitôt, Kara se redressa, mu par une impulsion venue d'elle ne savait où et qui semblait contrôler son corps sans même qu'elle ne réfléchisse. Elle s'approcha du corps de la brune qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus et en un éclair, elle se pencha vers elle et connecta leurs lèvres.

Comme par enchantement, Lena se stoppa immédiatement, son cerveau complètement déconnecté, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le baiser n'avait même pas duré plus d'une seconde, leurs lèvres se rencontrant pour se séparer aussi vite et pourtant cela avait suffi à complètement perturber la brune, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça, en particulier de la part de la timide petite Kara.

La blonde de son côté, était complètement rouge écarlate, se rendant compte seulement après son action, de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Lena la regardait, choqué, silencieuse et ce dernier point fit finalement sourire Kara, sa fierté d'avoir perturbé la jeune Luthor, prenant le pas sur sa gêne.

_**\- Bien, on dirait que j'ai gagné cette fois-ci ! Danvers 1, Luthor….**_ Elle réfléchit un peu à toutes les fois au Lena l'avait complètement fait bugué ces derniers temps. _**0, on recommence…**_

Avec un dernier sourire fier, elle s'en alla le plus dignement possible de la pièce et laissa une Luthor encore totalement immobile, son cerveau ayant toujours du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

•••

_**\- SAMMMMMM !**_ Cria Lena, alors que la pompom girl passait immédiatement derrière la table de la salle à manger des Danvers, pour mettre un obstacle entre elle et sa furie de meilleure amie.

_**\- Allons Lulu, ne soit pas aussi contrariée, c'est Noël après tout, **_sourit innocemment la châtain.

Tous les autres assis dans les canapés du salon juste à côté du grand sapin, riaient à gorge déployée, les West et Winn ayant passé la nuit dans la maison voisine pour revenir ici pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. La seule qui ne riait pas, outre Lena bien évidemment, était Kara, qui était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate, alors qu'Alex et Keira qui l'entouraient, étaient en train de la taquiner sur le cadeau de Noël que lui avait offert Sam. Enfin… que tout le monde supposait être de Sam.

_**\- Je te promets que si je t'attrape… **_menaça la Luthor.

_**\- Rhoo allez, je vois pas pourquoi t'en fait tout un plat, t'es très photogénique sur ce poster ! Eh puis… ça équilibre un peu les choses, t'as quasiment le même de Kara ! **_Sourit la pompom girl, alors que Lena rougit violemment.

Tout le monde braqua immédiatement son regard sur l'héritière de LuthorCorp à cette révélation, ce qui la fit rire nerveusement, alors qu'elle avait encore plus envie d'étrangler sa colocataire…

_**\- Elle raconte n'importe quoi…**_ essaya la brune, de manière peu convaincante.

Et voilà, c'était reparti, Sam continuait de lui foutre la honte devant tout le monde… Devant Eliza et Joe en plus… C'était décidé, sa vengeance serait terrible ! La pompom girl voulait jouer, elles allaient jouer !

Leur petite dispute dura de longues minutes, alors que les autres étaient déjà passés à autre chose. Enfin, Kara était toujours aussi rouge et ses soeurs continuaient de se moquer gentiment, la gênant toujours plus, mais globalement, tout le monde avait pris ça avec humour.

La fin de matinée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ou la bande d'amis s'était lancée dans une immense bataille de boules de neige, alors que Joe et Eliza riaient dans le salon, en les regardant par la fenêtre. Ils s'étaient décomposés en deux équipes et les soeurs Danvers s'étaient rapidement retrouvées contre Barry, Iris, Sam, Lena et Winn, les faisant toutes les trois râler pour cette répartition inégale. Malgré tout, les trois soeurs s'étaient admirablement bien battues, perdant avec la plus grande des dignités.

Vers dix-huit heures, ils se posèrent de nouveau dans le salon, juste en face de la cheminée, profitant de la chaleur après cette journée dans le froid et l'humidité. Sam et Lena avait emprunté des vêtements aux soeurs Danvers, n'ayant pas vraiment prévu beaucoup d'affaires de rechange, tandis que Kara et Keira s'étaient habillées avec leur cadeau respectif que Barry leur avait offerts : Un kigurumi Pikachu et un Simba. Ils reprirent ensuite de nombreux jeux d'hier soir et s'amusèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'heure du dîner.

_**\- C'est moi ou Keira a l'air… plus légère ?**_ Demanda Kara, appuyée contre l'encadrement de l'immense ouverture qui menait du salon à la salle à manger.

_**\- Non, ça à l'air d'être le cas. J'imagine que parler avec Sam lui a fait du bien,**_ répondit Lena qui se trouvait à ses côtés, les bras croisés.

Les deux amies observaient silencieusement Sam et Supergirl qui se chamaillaient pendant qu'elles mettaient la table pour le dîner.

_**\- Elles ont, parlé ? Vraiment ?**_ _**Ce n'est pas vraiment du genre de ma soeur,**_ s'étonna quelque peu Kara en fronçant les sourcils.

_**\- Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Sam, ça les a beaucoup aidées.**_

_**\- Je peux comprendre.**_ Ça m'a aidé aussi, sourit la blonde à lunettes, en regardant les pitreries de sa jumelle et de la pompom girl.

_**\- En parlant de ça…**_ reprit Lena, hésitante. _**Je sais que tu veux profiter de ta journée Kara, mais je pense vraiment qu'on devrait en parler.**_

La chouchoute de madame Miller se dégonfla un peu sur ces mots et elle baissa le regard, celui-ci se perdant sur une aspérité du sol. Elle savait que la brune avait raison. Là tout de suite, elle se sentait bien, légère, sereine, joyeuse, mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Est-ce que la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la jeune Luthor suffirait à la faire passer à autre chose ? Non, sans doute pas…

_**\- Eliza ? **_Interpella-t-elle.

_**\- Oui Kara ?**_

_**\- Est-ce qu'on mange tout de suite ?**_

_**\- Non pas encore, le plat n'est pas encore prêt. Il se trouve que j'ai dû cuisiner de nouveau parce qu'une certaine personne a mangé pour dix hier soir,**_ plaisanta gentiment sa mère adoptive.

_**\- Je t'avais dit qu'on n'aurait pas dû inviter Barry !**_

_**\- Ce n'est pas de Barry que je parlais ma chérie,**_ répondit Eliza avec un sourire entendu, avant de pénétrer de nouveau dans la cuisine.

Kara détourna la tête d'un air gêné, alors que Lena se pinça les lèvres, retenant un rire.

_**\- Oh ça va hein, arrête un peu de te moquer de moi,**_ lança la blonde en tirant la langue à sa voisine. _**Si on allait faire un tour plutôt ?**_

_**\- Tu veux sortir, habillé comme ça ?**_ Sourit Lena, en observant le kigurumi Pikachu qu'elle portait.

_**\- Et pourquoi pas ?**_ Rit Kara en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée. _**Avoue, en fait t'es juste jalouse !**_

_**\- Totalement**_, avoua faussement la jeune Luthor. _**Maintenant que tu me le dis, j'avoue que j'aimerais porter un truc de ce genre lorsque je rentrerai à Metropolis, juste pour voir la tête que ferait ma mère,**_ plaisanta Lena, alors que Kara enfilait des bottes et un manteau.

_**\- Si tu fais ça, je veux absolument que tu filmes !**_ Rit la blonde.

Les deux filles rirent pendant quelques instants et elles sortirent de la maison une fois bien préparées pour affronter le froid hivernal.

Elles marchèrent pendant de longues minutes dans les rues enneigées, discutant de tout et de rien dans une légèreté et une sérénité qui avait ponctué toute leur journée, jusqu'à ce que Kara les dirige vers un parc vide de toute présence humaine, maintenant que la nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Elles s'assirent sur un banc miraculeusement sec, sans doute protégé par l'immense arbre qui le surplombait. Elles discutèrent encore joyeusement pendant quelques minutes, Lena s'amusant même à flirter de temps en temps, provoquant sans surprise la gêne de Kara. Cependant, l'atmosphère changea de plus en plus entre elles, les laissant finalement tomber dans un silence calme.

_**\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de ma mère biologique, j'avais quatre ans quand elle était morte, mais le peu que j'en ai, me rappelle d'à quel point j'étais heureuse,**_ sourit tristement Lena, alors qu'elle brisait enfin le silence qui s'était installé entre elles. _**On vivait dans un appartement minuscule, juste au-dessus du café dans lequel elle travaillait. On était bien loin du manoir Luthor et ce ne sont peut-être que des souvenirs d'une petite fille mais, je ne me souviens pas m'être déjà senti plus chez moi qu'à cette époque,**_ continua doucement la brune, alors que Kara l'écoutait attentivement. _**Je me rappelle qu'elle aimait tellement sa voiture, qu'elle me disait souvent que c'était le troisièmes membres de la famille, **_commenta-t-elle en riant. _**Et elle aimait tellement la conduire, qu'on partait souvent en balade. J'ai des souvenirs de paysage magnifique, de paysage que j'ai vu nulle part ailleurs.**_

La brune ajoutait ça avec un tel pétillement dans les yeux, que Kara ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_**\- Un jour comme un autre, on est parti se promener et on s'est arrêté dans un endroit merveilleux. C'était un immense lac et tout était tellement verdoyant, **_continua la jeune Luthor avec nostalgie, pendant que la blonde la fixait avec admiration, elle était tellement belle à ce moment là. _**On s'est arrêté et on a pique-niqué au bord, c'était tellement calme. Au bout d'un moment, ma mère a décidé d'aller se baigner et moi j'étais resté sur la rime à courir après les grenouilles.**_

Le sourire de Kara s'agrandit, imaginant une mini Lena essayer d'attraper des grenouilles, c'était véritablement trop mignon.

_**\- Au bout de je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'avais réussi à en attraper une et j'étais tellement fière,**_ ajouta la brune, son sourire triste de nouveau en place. _**Alors j'ai levé la tête et j'ai cherché ma mère des yeux... **_

Son sourire s'effaça petit à petit et Kara sentit immédiatement le mal-être envahir son amie. La blonde entremêla alors doucement leurs doigts et lorsque Lena reporta son attention sur son visage, Kara lui lança un sourire encourageant, empli de tendresse et de réconfort, qui réchauffa immédiatement le coeur de la jeune Luthor.

_**\- Je l'ai repérée et je…. Je l'ai vu.. s'agiter dans l'eau. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris et puis, quand j'ai finalement réalisé qu'elle se noyait, je n'ai absolument rien fait, **_dit difficilement la brune, le regard de nouveau dans le vide. _**J'étais tellement terrorisée, que j'en étais clouée sur place et pour ça, je m'en suis énormément voulu, pendant très longtemps.**_

_**\- Lena, tu n'avais que quatre ans,**_ ajouta enfin Kara, alors qu'elle resserrait son emprise sur les doigts de son amie.

_**\- Je sais,**_ lui répondit Lena en la regardant de nouveau dans les yeux, son regard vert pétillant de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser tomber. _**Aujourd'hui je sais que ce n'était pas ma faute et que je n'aurais rien pu faire, mais je le sais uniquement parce que quelqu'un m'a ouvert les yeux. Dans les journaux, on ne parle de lui que comme un monstre, mais la vérité, c'est que Lex a été un grand frère incroyable avec moi, **_continua tristement l'héritière de LuthorCorp, la mention de son frère semblant encore plus douloureuse que le souvenir de la mort de sa mère.

_**\- Il m'a aidé à traverser cette culpabilité, parce qu'il a su trouver les mots. Il m'a aidé à combattre ma peur de l'eau, parce qu'il a su être patient. Il m'a aidé à faire mon deuil, parce qu'il était présent et d'un soutien sans faille… Et malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il restera mon grand frère. Celui qui me tenait la main quand j'avais peur auprès d'inconnus. Celui qui regardait tous les soirs s'il n'y avait pas de monstre sous mon lit ou dans mon armoire. Celui qui me serrait dans ses bras quand j'étais triste ou encore celui qui jouait avec moi quand personne ne le voulait.**_

Un petit silence les enveloppa, Lena bataillant avec ses larmes, tandis que Kara se rapprochait encore davantage et montrait à son amie qu'elle était là.

_**\- Si je te raconte tout ça, ce n'est pas pour pleurer mon frère, mais uniquement pour te faire comprendre, que la culpabilité que tu ressens aujourd'hui, n'a pas lieu d'être. Tu n'es responsable en rien de la mort de tes parents, tout comme je ne suis responsable en rien de la mort de ma mère,**_ reprit Lena avec détermination, en regardant fixement la blonde à ses côtés, qui s'était légèrement braquée quand elle avait sentit que la brune orientait le sujet sur elle. _**Ça fait plus de quatre ans que tu vis avec ce poids sur la poitrine, mais la vérité, ce que tu n'aurais rien pu faire et que le vrai responsable de tout ça, c'est celui qui tenait cette arme. Ok, tu aurais pu essayer de sortir et dans ce cas là, tu te serais sans doute fait tuer avec tes parents et ça je crois que jamais Keira n'aurait pu s'en remettre. Et si tes parents étaient partis avec elle plutôt que toi, oui, peut-être qu'ils ne se seraient pas fait tirer dessus, mais qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver d'autres ? Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler Kara et t'en vouloir pour ça, n'est vraiment pas quelque chose à faire. Alors, si il faut que je te répète chaques jours que Dieu fait, pendant des années, que tu n'es pas responsable, pour que tu finisses enfin par le croire, alors je le ferais, chaque jour,**_ insista la jeune Luthor, regardant sa voisine avec une sincérité, qui émue énormément Kara.

La blonde finit par laisser des larmes dévaler ses joues et enfouit automatiquement son visage dans la nuque de son amie, alors que Lena la serra immédiatement dans ses bras.

_**\- Et une dernière chose. Je sais que la musique te rappelle énormément de mauvais souvenir,**_ continua doucement Lena avec une voix chaleureuse, alors qu'elle berçait tendrement la blonde. _**Mais avant que tu ne lies ça à la mort de tes parents, c'était une passion que tu partageais avec eux et qui a fait que ta mère et ton père se sont rencontrés. Alors, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus jamais, jouer, chanter ou danser, mais… Continuer à le faire, comme tu le faisais autrefois, serait sans doute le plus belle hommage que tu ne pourrais jamais leur faire, parce que tu continuerais de les faire vivre à travers ta musique. **_

Lena sentit les soubresauts de la blonde devenir un peu plus brusques et chaotiques, alors que ses pleurs devenaient plus incontrôlables au fur et à mesure de ses mots. Elle resserra alors son emprise, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe et lui murmurants des mots doux à l'oreille, alors qu'elle-même laissait échapper quelques larmes silencieuses.

Ces paroles étaient peut-être difficiles à entendre pour Kara, mais Lena était persuadée qu'elle avait besoin de les entendre pour avancer. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que la jeune Danvers vivait dans la culpabilité et la douleur du passé et la jeune Luthor se promit d'être là quoi qu'il arrive pour épauler la blonde à lunettes dans son deuil.

Le Noël de cette année s'était montré extrêmement riche en émotions. Eh bien que les deux amies avaient sans doute plus pleuré en deux jours, que durant une année entière, Lena était persuadée que cela était pour le mieux. Ce Noël serait le point de départ d'une longue et fastidieuse guérison pour cette fille extraordinaire qu'était Kara Danvers.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu malgré le mal que j'ai eu à l'écrire !**

**Comme d'habitude, question habituelle : Quel à été votre moment préféré ? Le plus drôle (même si dans celui-ci, il n'y a pas des masses d'humour non plus)? Qu'espérez vous pour la suite ? Des théories sur qui à tuer les parents des jumelles ?**

**J'aime lire vos impressions, alors n'hésitez pas à me les donner ! **

**Sur ce, je vous dis un dernier grand merci ! et vous souhaite à la prochaine pour le réveillon du nouvel an, avec quelques petites révélations (rien d'aussi gros que le passé des jumelles, je préfère prévenir tout de suite !) !**


	16. Chapitre XVI

**Hey ! Nouveau chapitre ! Un grand MERCI pour vos magnifiques reviews ! L'histoire ne serait jamais allée aussi loin et aussi vite sans vous ! 3**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, si ce n'est que ce chapitre montre la fin de la première partie du Tome I (oui, parce que si vous aviez manqué l'information, il y aura un tome II !). La deuxième partie risque de se montrer un peu moins légère, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il restera toujours des petits passages amusants !**

**Bref, je me tais et vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_Elle trouve pas mal de prétexte pour coller ses lèvres à celle de sa Luthor ? Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça... mais qui va s'en plaindre ? :p Quand à Sam qui se fait poursuivre... oui j'avoue, j'ai ri aussi xD_

_Des réponses sur Sam dans ce chapitre ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... :p_

_Oui, j'aime faire que Keira soit complètement larguée sur certaines choses, un peu comme Kara en somme, juste pas les mêmes choses xD Et comment Keira ne pourrait pas accepter Lena dans sa famille, après tout ce que la brune fait pour sa jumelle :p_

_Je suis contente que l'histoire de Lena ai plu autant, elle est clairement inspiré de ce qui est dit dans la série, mais encore une fois, j'y ai ajouté quelques petits détails et je suis contente que ça ait marché !_

_Qui a tué les parents ? Mystère..._

_J'espère que cette suite va te plaire et encore merci de ta review !_

* * *

**Réponse Sacha site bug :**

_Jolie pseudo Sasha xD_

_Alors je suis contente que mes chapitres te touche autant depuis quelques temps ! Ce chapitre sera-t-il plus léger ? Hummmmmm oui et non je vais dire xD Je me doute bien que tu préfères rire que déprimer, cependant, la déprime est loin d'être terminé xD_

_Les relations évoluent doucement, peut-être un peu trop pour certains lecteurs xD Mais j'aime prendre mon temps et je continuerais de le prendre :p petit rapprochement Alex/Sam un jour ? Maybe :p_

_Est-ce que Eliza quittera Jeremiah, maybe aussi xD Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce pauvre Jeremiah xD_

_Allez, merci pour ta review et je te laisse à ta lecture ! :D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI**

•••

**Mardi 31 Décembre, Appartement Luthor, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Oh Mike ! J'ai ton cadeau ! **_Lança Sam en plein milieu de la conversation, se levant après avoir posé son verre de jus d'orange sur la petite table du salon.

La châtain disparue alors dans une autre pièce de l'appartement de Lena, tandis que tout le monde reprenait leur conversation là où il l'avait laissé avant l'intervention subite de la pompom girl.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que la bande qui s'était déjà rassemblée durant le marché de Noël, s'était maintenant réunie pour fêter le dernier jour de l'année. Leur lieu de réunion avait été une véritable polémique entre eux, mais tout le monde c'était finalement mi d'accord quand Sam avait proposé de le faire dans le merveilleux appartement Luthor. Bien évidemment, elle avait fait cette proposition, sans même demander l'avis à la principale concernée. Lena avait d'abord râlé, ne voulant pas que son logement, toujours rangé à la perfection (enfin, quand Sam ne mettait pas le bazar...), ne devienne un véritable chantier. Puis tout le monde s'était mis à la supplier et bien évidemment… Kara avait fini par la faire craquer… Les vacances de Noël étaient maintenant bientôt finies et tous comptaient bien profiter des dernières heures qu'ils leurs restaient.

_**\- Tiens, voilà pour toi !**_ Fit la châtain, en revenant enfin dans le salon, avec un tube en carton dans la main, qu'elle tendit aussitôt à Mike.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, mais un sourire était visible sur son visage. Il était à la fois curieux et inquiet, sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part de son amie danseuse.

_**\- J'ai hésité à t'offrir toute une boîte de cosmétique, mais, on n'est pas tous milliardaire, **_plaisanta la châtain, tandis que Lena roulait des yeux. _**Alors, j'ai fait un peu de récupération,**_ sourit-elle diaboliquement.

Posant enfin sa bière, le footballeur commença à déballer son présent, alors que tous ses amis le fixaient dans l'expectative. Il prit bien son temps, augmentant exagérément le suspense, jusqu'à en sortir un poster encore enroulé sur le même.

_**\- C'est pas vrai Sam…**_ Souffla Keira. _**Si t'as fait ce que je crois que t'as fait… Je t'explose.**_

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Fit la pompom girl, ne comprenant pas tout de suite pourquoi la footballeuse prenait la mouche comme ça. _**Oh non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois, mais maintenant que tu me le dis… J'aurais vraiment dû faire ça !**_ Rit-elle.

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que,**_ commença Mike en déroulant l'image.

Puis, alors que tout le monde voulait savoir, il se mit à éclater de rire.

_**\- Et mais vas-y ! Fait voir c'est quoi !**_ Râla Winn.

Tous approuvèrent le geek, alors que le footballeur n'en pouvait plus.

_**\- Oh mon dieu, comment t'as fait Sam, pile ce que je voulais ! **_

_**\- Oui je sais, j'ai un certain talent pour les cadeaux.**_

_**\- T'as surtout des actions chez un imprimeur oui,**_ lança Alex en buvant une gorgée de sa bière, alors que tout le monde rit à la blague.

_**\- Bon, allez Mike, montre nouuuuuus !**_ Supplia Kara, sautillant presque sur place, alors qu'elle était entre Keira et Lena sur le canapé en cuir blanc.

_**\- Je vous préviens, je sens qu'il va y avoir des jaloux,**_ fit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

_**\- C'est pas grave, je peux en faire d'autre,**_ plaisanta la pompom girl.

Mike s'amusa à monter et descendre ses sourcils de façon répétitive, s'amusant de l'impatience de la foule qui ne cessait de le gronder de perdre du temps comme ça. Puis, il tourna enfin le poster, dévoilant la moitié du poster qui était autrefois affiché dans le hall d'entrée du lycée : Barry, en caleçon, lors de son strip-tease chez Oliver. Tous se mirent immédiatement à hurler de rire.

_**\- Attends, quelqu'un à un marqueur ?**_ Rit Barry.

Lena se leva pour aller en chercher un dans un de ses tiroirs et lui tendit. Le sprinter s'en empara aussitôt en la remerciant et s'empara du poster pour le signer.

_**\- Voilà spécial dédicace pour : Ma Mikounette !**_ S'exclama monsieur Sonic.

Mike le remercia aussitôt, de plus en plus pété de rire.

_**\- Attends, mais il est où le reste de ce poster ?**_ Demanda Supergirl en fronçant les sourcils.

_**\- Bah, je vous avais bien dit que Lena avait un poster semblable à celui que j'ai offert à Kara non ?**_ Ricana Sam, regardant la brune avec un sourire en coin.

_**\- C'est pas vrai….**_ soupira Lena, cachant son visage dans ses mains alors que tout le monde se mit à rire.

_**\- Attendez,**_ intervint Alex, ne comprenant pas. _**C'est quoi l'autre moitié ?**_

_**\- Oh mais tu sais pas ?!**_ S'exclama la pompom girl, déjà prête à tout raconter.

_**\- Non, non mais c'est pas la peine de lui dire ! **_l'interrompit immédiatement Kara, bondissant sur la danseuse pour la faire taire.

Les deux filles se chamaillèrent immédiatement, rendant encore plus fous les autres qui ne cessaient de rire encore et encore, certains prirent même des paris pour savoir laquelle des deux allaient finir par gagner.

_**\- L'autre moitié c'est le strip-tease de Kara en soutien-gorge Pikachu, d'où le fait que Barry l'appelle comme ça,**_ fit soudainement Winn comme si de rien n'était, croquant dans un gâteau d'apéritif, alors qu'Alex et Kara ouvraient grand la mâchoire, choquées.

_**\- QUO-**_ Commença l'étudiante en médecine.

_**\- TRAHISON !**_ La coupa la blonde à lunettes, déjà prête à bondir sur son meilleur ami.

_**\- Oups…**_ Souffla-t-il, comprenant qu'il venait de commettre une bourde.

Immédiatement, le geek se leva et se mit à courir à l'opposé, tandis que Kara lui courrait après, déclenchant une véritable course-poursuite dans l'appartement, faisant acclamer la plupart des autres présents.

_**\- Et…. Tu en as fait quoi de ce poster exactement ?**_ Demanda Alex à Lena, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge devant l'attention minutieuse de la soeur des jumelles.

_**\- Elle l'a accroché sur son plafond, juste au-dessus de son lit,**_ répondit Sam pour elle.

Cela laissa un silence de plomb dans le salon, seulement perturbé par les râles d'agonies et les appels au secours de Winn, que Kara étranglait dans la cuisine ouverte. La jeune Luthor rit nerveusement devant tous les regards braqués sur elle, puis annonça d'une voix tendue :

_**\- Elle,**_ précisa Lena en désignant sa meilleure amie du doigt. _**À accrochée ça au-dessus de mon lit. D'une telle façon que j'ai quasiment du démolir mon plafond pour l'enlever. Maintenant si vous le permettez….**_

Toujours avec un sourire tendu, la brune se redressa du canapé de façon presque robotique et tourna son attention vers la pompom girl qui pâlit presque devant le regard noir que lui lançait son amie.

_**\- Houlala, c'est le moment de m'en aller….**_ souffla Sam en se précipitant vers une autre pièce.

•••

_**\- Alors, tu crois que Sam et Winn vont devoir rester encore longtemps dehors ?**_ Rit Mike, alors qu'il servait un verre à boire à Keira dans la cuisine, tous les autres étant toujours dans le coin salon.

_**\- Eh bien, Kara a sans doute déjà oublié qu'elle l'a mis Winn dehors et Sam mériterait de passer toutes ses nuits à l'extérieur avec tout ce qu'elle fait à cette pauvre Lena, **_s'amusa Supergirl. _**Donc… Je dirais qu'ils peuvent y rester un moment oui. **_

_**\- Est-ce que Sam vit avec Lena ? **_Demanda soudainement le footballeur, intrigué de la formulation de son amie.

_**\- Euuuuh, non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit,**_ lâcha Keira un peu nerveuse. _**Mais c'est pas la vraie question !**_ Reprit-elle en se tournant vers le brun l'air soudainement mécontente.

Mike sursauta légèrement, surpris de ce revirement.

_**\- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuh, ok, c'est quoi la vraie question alors ? **_

_**\- C'étaient qui ces types de la dernière fois ?! **_Murmura férocement la blonde, pour que personne d'autre ne les entende.

Le footballeur se tendit immédiatement, sa mâchoire se contractant par l'inquiétude.

_**\- C'était personne...**_ souffla-t-il, évitant sciemment le regard bleu qui le fixait intensément.

_**\- Personne ? **_Pesta la footballeuse. _**Ils faisaient carrément flipper ! Quelque chose me dit que ce ne sont pas vraiment des enfants de choeur !**_

Mike tourna le dos à la blonde, prêt à s'enfuir du côté cuisine pour rejoindre les autres et ainsi éviter cette conversation qui ne mènerait qu'à la catastrophe. Cependant, Supergirl ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'attrapa par l'épaule avant de le tirer de nouveau vers elle. Leur regard se croisa alors et Mike put voir que la blonde ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau de sitôt. C'est pas vrai, toutes les Danvers étaient-elles toutes aussi têtues ?

_**\- Mike, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, **_chuchota fermement son amie, avec une légère teinte d'inquiétude.

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux, véritablement agité. Il ne devrait pas en parler. Il ne devait pas en parler !

_**\- Je… Je suis désolé, j'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Si je le fais, je….**_

_**\- Mike, personne ne le sera que tu me l'as dit,**_ lui assura Keira. _**Mais s'il te plaît dis le moi. Ces types ne m'inspirent vraiment pas confiance.**_

_**\- Crois-moi, tu veux pas être mêlé à ça, **_continua-t-il à défendre, mais il savait qu'il perdait du terrain.

_**\- Et toi, t'en as envie ?**_

_**\- Quoi ? Non, absolument pas ! Je suis tombé sur ces types par pur hasard ! Crois-moi, je préférais nettement pas les connaitre !**_ Se défendit Mike, de plus en plus nerveux.

_**\- Mike… **_souffla Keira, baissant un peu le ton, ne voulant pas le braquer davantage. _**On a dit qu'on était amis et les amis c'est là pour s'entraider non ? T'as pas à garder ça pour toi, quelque chose me dis que tu ne devrais pas le faire.**_

Se prenant la tête dans ses mains, le footballeur posa ses coudes sur le comptoir, bataillant contre lui-même. Il ne devait rien dire ! Mais, personne ne le serait si il en parlait à Supergirl si ? Il avait véritablement besoin d'en parler, cela faisait trop longtemps que ça durait et il ne s'en sortirait jamais tout seul. De plus, il avait une confiance aveugle en son capitaine, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas l'embarquer dans toute cette merde qui lui était tombée dessus par pur hasard.

_**\- Tu me promets de rien dire ?**_

Keira le regarda quelques instants, remarquant pour la première fois les cernes étonnamment creusés de son ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'il semblait si fatigué et si loin de son masque de playboy arrogant.

_**\- Je te le promets,**_ lui dit-elle doucement.

_**\- Et surtout, tu me promets que tu ne te mêleras de rien ?**_ Continua-t-il très fermement.

_**\- Quoi ? Non je-**_

_**\- Keira, promets le moi, c'est ultra important,**_ insista-t-il.

Jamais la blonde ne l'avait vue aussi sérieux et une certaine angoisse l'envahit, mais elle la dissimula aussitôt.

_**\- Mike…**_

_**\- S'il te plaît Keira,**_ la supplia-t-il. _**Je t'avoue que ça m'aiderais beaucoup de t'en parler et que tu me donnes peut-être des conseils, mais…. Mais je veux vraiment pas que ces types t'approchent de nouveau.**_

_**\- Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse,**_ s'irrita immédiatement Supergirl, n'aimant clairement pas que Mike la surprotège de la sorte.

_**\- Je le sais très bien, je t'assure !**_ Lui dit le jeune homme, de plus en plus blême. _**Mais….. ces types… je crois qu'ils sont vraiment capables de tout… vraiment de TOUT,**_ insista le footballeur, voulant bien faire comprendre à son capitaine, qu'elle ferait mieux de rester en dehors de ça. _**Je crois pas que Kara supporterait de perdre sa soeur jumelle,**_ ajouta-t-il finalement, plombant définitivement l'ambiance.

C'est pas vrai… Mais dans quoi Mike s'était-il embarqué… Keira sentit ses membres gelés, tandis que le brun la fixait avec un air suppliant et inquiet. Il attendait sa promesse, mais au vu des dires de son ami, pourrait-elle vraiment rester là sans rien faire ? Elle se connaissait et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir rester inactif, mais en même temps… La dernière phrase de Mike lui faisait froid dans le dos. En tant qu'amie, elle avait une certaine responsabilité envers le footballeur, mais jamais elle ne serait aussi grande qu'en tant que jumelle.

_**\- Ok, je te le promets, mais je veux que tu me dises tout, même ce qu'il se passera après,**_ répondit enfin Supergirl.

Mike la fixa dans les yeux, essayant de savoir si elle disait la vérité. Bien sûr qu'elle le faisait, elle était Supergirl… Il soupira alors, zieutant vite fait leurs amis dans le salon et remarqua que Barry leur faisait signe de revenir.

_**\- Ok, je vais t'en parler… Mais on peut pas faire ça maintenant.**_

Keira allait répliquer, plus que frustrée de cette décision, quand le sprinter les interpella de nouveau. Elle ferma alors les yeux et hocha la tête en direction du footballeur. Ce n'était que parti remis. Elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire, avant le début de l'année, elle s'en faisait la promesse !

•••

_**\- Tu joues du piano ?**_ Demanda soudainement Kara, alors qu'elle fixait le magnifique instrument au fond de la pièce.

Lena s'arrêta de boire et tourna la tête vers son amie, qui maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ne prêtait plus vraiment attention aux conversations environnantes depuis plusieurs minutes. La brune orienta alors son regard vers le fameux piano et elle répondit avec un sourire quelque peu ironique :

_**\- Je suis une Luthor, de ce fait, je me dois de savoir faire certaines choses. Le piano en fait parti, mais honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié. Je préfère mille fois en écouter**_, ajouta-t-elle, en lançant un regard entendu à sa voisine.

Kara détourna la tête de l'instrument pour regarder la jeune Luthor, hésitante et presque gênée devant la demande implicite.

_**\- Si tu n'aimes pas ça, pourquoi en as-tu un dans ton salon ?**_ Détourna Kara.

_**\- Je trouve ça esthétique ?**_ Plaisanta Lena.

_**\- C'est un peu cher comme objet décors,**_ rit la blonde. _**Vue d'ici, il est au moins à cinq mille dollars !**_

_**\- En fait, c'est plutôt vingt cinq mille,**_ sourit la brune de façon arrogante, alors que Kara s'étouffer avec sa boisson. _**J'ai une préférence pour les pianos à queue, mais, je manquais de place dans cet appartement. **_

_**\- T'as acheté un piano à vingt cinq mille dollars, uniquement pour qu'il te serve d'objet déco ?!**_ Lâcha-t-elle, sidérée.

_**\- Que veux-tu, c'est le genre de truc que font les riches,**_ continua Lena, en exagérant une attitude snob.

_**\- Lee, je te connais bien maintenant et tu n'es pas du tout du genre à faire ce "genre de truc que font les riches",**_ répondit Kara en fixant la brune.

Lena sourit à cette remarque.

_**\- Ok, tu m'as démasquée.**_

_**\- Alors pourquoi ?**_

La jeune Luthor retourna son attention vers l'instrument d'un noir luxueux, un petit sourire nostalgique se glissant sur ses lèvres.

_**\- Il était à Lex. J'adorais me réveiller au son des musiques qu'il jouait à la perfection. S'il y a bien un domaine ou il excelle bien plus que moi, c'est bien dans celui-ci,**_ rit tristement la brune, se sentant toujours aussi chagriné lorsqu'elle repensait à l'époque au Lex n'était encore que son grand frère. _**Il me l'a offert l'année de sa condamnation. J'avais presque treize ans.**_

Kara enlaça leurs doigts et lança un regard tendre à sa voisine, lui apportant son soutien silencieux, dans le chagrin immense qu'avait laissé le départ de Lex. Lena le rendit son sourire et reprit plus légèrement :

_**\- Dis-moi, tu as déjà joué avec un piano à vingt cinq mille dollars ? Te rends-tu compte d'à quel point le son qui en sort est merveilleux ? **_Précisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin et son jeu de sourcil.

La blonde à lunettes rit fébrilement en triturant ses lunettes. Lena n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire hein ? Elle ferait tout pour la pousser gentiment à jouer. Est-ce qu'elle avait envie d'aller s'assoir sur ce siège, sans doute plus cher que le contenu intégral de sa chambre, et caresser les touches avant de jouer jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux doigts ? Oui, sans aucun doute, mais… Y arriverait-elle ? Ça, c'était une toute autre histoire.

_**\- Je ne te force à rien Kara, **_rassura doucement la brune, resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de son amie, afin d'attirer de nouveau son attention, qui était braquée sur le piano. _**Cela dit…**_ reprit-elle d'un ton plus taquin. _**J'espère au moins que tu nous joueras une belle mélodie le jour de notre mariage, peut-être même une petite chanson,**_ sourit-elle immensément, à mesure que la blonde commençait à rougir et s'agiter nerveusement.

N'était-elle pas trop mignonne à toujours s'agiter de la sorte quand elle se mettait à parler de leur "mariage" ? Kara lui avait offert cette alliance presque sans sourciller et maintenant, sa simple évocation la mettait dans tous ses états. Cela dit, Lena n'était pas toujours mieux, en particulier quand les autres s'y mettaient, se moquant gentiment d'elles quand ils remarquaient qu'aucune des deux n'avait quitté leur bague depuis qu'elles l'avaient obtenu.

_**\- Bien, avec celui-ci, ça donne un truc du genre : Danvers 3, Luthor… 57 !**_ Ricana-t-elle, essayant de détendre la blonde, qui était toujours bloquée sur la mention de leur mariage.

_**\- Q- Quoi ?!**_ S'exclama-t-elle immédiatement. _**Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! tu n'as pas 57 ! **_

_**\- Ah oui ?**_ Fit semblant de réfléchir Lena. _**Ah non en effet, tu as raison. J'ai oublié la journée d'hier, ça fait donc : 3 à 61 !**_

_**\- Tu- euh- tu….. Pfffffffffff, c'est n'importe quoi !**_ Nia la blonde à lunettes avec mauvaise foi.

_**\- Hummmm, oui tu as raison….. 61, ce n'est pas très beau, je pense que je vais l'arrondir à 69,**_ sourit la brune en se mordant la lèvre de façon séductrice.

_**\- 69 ? Pourquoi 69 ? Y'en des chiffres entre tu sais ?**_ Fit la blonde, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle utilisait ce chiffre.

Lena se mit à rire. Innocente petite Kara…

_**\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ?**_ Demanda la soeur de Supergirl, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'elle n'avait pas saisi.

_**\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande,**_ répondit l'héritière de LuthorCorp avec une voix suave et rapprochant lentement son visage de celui de plus en plus rouge de Kara.

_**\- Tu fais quoi là ?**_ paniqua complètement la blonde, mais ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

_**\- Tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois non ?**_ Sourit de plus en plus Lena, se rapprochant toujours davantage, sentant déjà son souffle s'entremêler avec celui de sa voisine.

Soudainement, la brune fronça des sourcils, ayant une impression étrange. Pourquoi tout était-il devenu si silencieux tout à coup ? Détournant finalement la tête, laissant à Kara le loisir de respirer à nouveau, la jeune Luthor sursauta presque, en remarquant que tout le monde présent dans le salon les regardait fixement, semblant attendre le moment fatidique du baiser. Lena ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais se retrouva muette, soudainement bien plus nerveuse qu'il y a quelques secondes. Elle avait peut-être un peu oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules…

_**\- Je vais voir si Sam et Winn sont toujours vivants ! **_Sauta brusquement Kara, faisant vraiment sursauter tout le monde cette fois, tant le geste était rapide et inattendu.

_**\- Quoi, non mais attend revint ! **_Lança Cisco. _**J'ai parié sur aujourd'hui moi !**_

_**\- Non, non, c'est bien pars !**_ Coupa aussitôt Barry. _**Fait ça demain ! Ça sera mieux !**_

La blonde les regarda avec un air d'incompréhension et s'enfuit prestement de l'appartement, un peu comme au jour du réveillon de Noël.

_**\- Luthor, t'es bien gentille,**_ commença Alex, utilisant son nom de famille sans aucune arrière-pensée, ni jugement. _**Mais évite de sauter sur ma petite soeur quand je suis dans la même pièce, c'est juste…. ergk,**_ termina l'étudiante en grimaçant de dégoût.

Tout le monde encore présent se mit à rire, alors que Lena sourit nerveusement en retour, vraiment gênée. Oui Alex pouvait compter sur elle, avec des malades pareils comme amis, elle n'allait pas tenter autre chose en public de sitôt.

•••

_**\- Bon, le jeu est simple ! **_Commença à expliquer Sam, en servant des gobelets en plastique à chacun autour de la table. _**L'un de nous pose une question, ça peut être n'importe quoi ! Ça peut aller du : "combien y'a de mots dans le dictionnaire" à "Qu'est-ce que j'ai mangé hier soir" tout est permis. Si quelqu'un donne une mauvaise réponse, il boit. Si quelqu'un donne une bonne réponse, tout le monde bois sauf lui. Si personne ne trouve la réponse, tout le monde bois à part celui qui a posé la question. Enfin, pour éviter à notre très chère hôte de faire un arrêt cardiaque prématuré,**_ sourit la pompom girl d'un air taquin en regardant sa meilleure amie à côté d'elle. _**Notre chère Mégawatt se contentera de jus de fruits.**_

Tout le monde rit à la blague, alors que Lena levait les yeux au ciel et que Kara sourit, gênée.

_**\- Merci Sam, j'apprécie le geste,**_ ironisa la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- Mais y'a pas de quoi ! Alors, qui commence ?**_

_**\- MOI !**_ fit Winn en levant son gobelet rempli de bière. _**Alors, quel a été, le moment le plus gênant de ma vie ? **_

_**\- Facile,**_ rit Kara.

_**\- Bah répond alors,**_ lança Cisco.

_**\- Oh noooon, je vais vous laisser boire un peu !**_ Ricana la chouchoute de madame Miller.

Les propositions jaillirent alors de toute part, laissant place à certains scénarios complètement loufoques, qui firent rire absolument tout le monde autour de la grande table. L'ambiance était légère, chaleureuse et emplit de complicité entre tous ses individus, qui, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, étaient pour la plupart, des illustres inconnus.

_**\- Oh si je sais ! **_Lança Cisco, alors que tout le monde avait déjà bu au moins une gorgée à part Kara. _**C'était le mois dernier, quand Lyra est passé à côté de nous ! T'as voulu faire une pose de beau gosse et tu t'es appuyé sur le couvercle d'une poubelle avec ta main. Manque de bol, le couvercle était cassé et tu t'es cassé la gueule parce que ta main s'est retrouvée enfoncée dans la poubelle !**_ Termina l'hispanique en riant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, alors que le geek se mit à bafouiller, rouges jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

_**\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est vraiment arrivé ?**_ Rigola Kara.

_**\- Véridique !**_ Affirma Cisco. _**Je l'ai vu de mes yeux !**_

_**\- Oh mince, c'est toi qui vas gagner alors, c'est obligé !**_

_**\- Franchement, vous mettez dans l'embarras tous les deux !**_ Pesta Winn, complètement gêné.

Après délibération, le point fut finalement accordé à Cisco, la geek affirmant bien qu'après réflexion, cette situation était bien, plus gênante que celle à laquelle Kara pensait au départ. Tout le monde bu donc un coup, excepté le gagnant de la manche.

_**\- Eh la suite alors, moi je veux savoir à quoi tu pensais Mégawatt !**_ Râla Sam, curieuse.

Kara rit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand Winn fit les gros yeux, l'interdisant silencieusement de continuer. La blonde lui lança alors un sourire joueur, s'amusant avec lui, avant de finalement reprendre :

_**\- Une autre fois ! **_

_**\- Quoi non mais-**_

_**\- Allez à mon tour !**_ La coupa Cisco.

Les questions s'enchainèrent les unes après les autres, avec toujours plus de rire et de blagues. Certains en avaient mal au ventre et du mal à respirer tant ils riaient, d'autres commençaient déjà à ressentir les effets de l'alcool, tant ils avaient bu avec toutes les propositions stupides qu'ils lâchaient sans réfléchir.

_**\- Bien, à moi alors…**_ lâcha Sam, en faisant mine de réfléchir, avant d'afficher un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

_**\- Houlà, ça n'augure rien de bon,**_ soupira Caitlin, alors que tout le monde acquiesça.

_**\- J'ai couché avec quelqu'un autour de cette table, qui est-ce ?**_ Lança-t-elle avec un sourire fière, alors que tout le monde ouvrit la bouche, étonné.

Aussitôt ces mots sortis de la bouche de la pompom girl, Keira se mit à s'étouffer dans son verre de bière, en renversant partout sur la table, alors que tout le monde braqua immédiatement son regard sur elle.

_**\- Dis-moi que t'es juste extrêmement étonnée par cette question,**_ lâcha Alex. _**Parce que t'as réaction sonne étrangement coupable.**_

Supergirl continua de tousser, alors que personne ne pouvait détourner le regard d'elle, tandis que leur mâchoire se décrochait presque en se rendant compte que la blonde ne niait pas. Sam, elle de son côté, était pliée en deux, riant comme jamais, alors que Keira lui lança un regard noir.

_**\- Sam, Sam,**_ l'interpella Lena. _**Je crois que c'est le moment de retourner faire un tour dehors.**_

_**\- Oui, oui, j'y vais ! **_Fit la châtain en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de son oeil et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée avec son manteau à la main.

_**\- Je vais chercher quelque chose de plus fort à boire…**_ grogna Keira en s'enfuyant vers le bar dans l'autre pièce, immédiatement suivi par ses deux soeurs.

_**\- Ah non mais cette Sam !**_ Rit Barry. _**Je croyais qu'elle tenait mieux l'alcool que ça ! **_Reprit-il, quelque peu étonné que la pompom girl soit déjà assez torchée pour sortir des trucs pareils.

_**\- Attends, à tous les coups, elle s'est servi quelque chose de plus fort,**_ rit à son tour Mike, en se penchant vers le verre de la danseuse.

Il le porta vers son nez, sniffant l'odeur, puis se mit à froncer les sourcils, avant de boire une gorgée du contenu.

_**\- Mais… c'est du jus d'orange,**_ lâcha-t-il, perplexe.

_**\- Alors ça veut dire qu'elle a sorti ça en toute conscience ?**_ Intervint Iris. _**Aïe, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place,**_ grimaça-t-elle. _**Keira va juste la tuer.**_

_**\- Tu le savais toi ?**_ Demanda Mike à Lena.

_**\- Quoi, qu'elle carburait au jus d'orange ? Oui. Qu'elle avait couché avec Keira ? NON.**_

_**\- Moi au début je croyais que c'était toi,**_ rit le brun.

_**\- QUOI ?! J'ai déjà assez à la supporter comme ça, sans coucher avec elle par-dessus le marché !**_ S'exaspéra la milliardaire.

Mike allait répondre avec une plaisanterie, quand il entendit soudainement Winn fredonner une musique d'enterrement. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers lui et il leva les mains en l'air :

_**\- Quoi ? Je m'entraîne juste pour l'enterrement de Sam, c'est tout !**_

Ils se mirent alors à rire, rejoignant le geek là-dessus. Sam était morte.

•••

_**\- T'as couché avec Sam ?! **_Lâcha Alex, complètement abasourdie, alors que Kara clignait des yeux, essayant encore d'assimiler l'information.

Supergirl soupira de mécontentement, faisant la sourde d'oreille alors qu'elle passait derrière le bar et chercher quelque chose d'assez fort, pour lui faire oublier cette maudite soirée !

_**\- Hé, je te parle,**_ insista l'étudiante, n'appréciant guère que sa soeur l'ignore ainsi.

_**\- Malheureusement…**_ souffla la blonde en sortant une bouteille de whisky.

Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre sa main sur le bouchon pour l'ouvrir, que la bouteille lui fut arrachée des mains par son aînée, qui la regardait d'un air désapprobateur.

_**\- Mais pourquoi je t'ai emmené déjà ?**_ Souffla Supergirl, exaspérée.

_**\- Tu ne m'as pas emmené, j'ai été invitée, **_répondit Alex avec un ricanement.

_**\- Oui, par un futur cadavre,**_ grogna la blonde.

_**\- Bon, crache le morceau !**_

_**\- Mais y'a rien à dire ! C'était l'année dernière, j'étais plus que torchée, elle était plus que torchée, basta ! Je me souviens quasiment de rien, elle non plus, y'a pas à chercher plus loin !**_

_**\- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit alors ?**_ Continua Alex.

_**\- Mais pourquoi faire ? Pour que tu me fasses passer un véritable interrogatoire comme maintenant ? Et regarde Kara, elle est encore complètement cassée avec cette révélation ! **_Fit Supergirl en désignant sa jumelle assise sur un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vague.

_**\- Quoi ? Non je ne le suis pas ! **_Se défendit la blonde à lunettes. _**J'ai plus dix ans tu sais ! **_S'offusqua-t-elle.

_**\- Ah bon ?**_ Ironisa Keira. _**Va donc te renseigner sur le 69, tu comprendras mieux les allusions de Lena,**_ continua-t-elle avec un rire moqueur.

_**\- Q- Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ? Quelles allusions ?**_ S'exclama immédiatement Alex, presque scandalisé qu'on essaye de pervertir sa petite soeur si pure et innocente. _**Ne te renseigne pas là-dessus Kara !**_

_**\- Quoi mais- **_Commença la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- Oh tu peux arrêter de la couver comme si elle avait quatre ans ?**_ S'exaspéra Supergirl, coupant sa jumelle dans son intervention.

Les deux soeurs se chamaillèrent plus qu'elles ne se disputèrent réellement, laissant Kara mécontente d'être ainsi considérée comme une enfant… Cela dit, sa position d'enfant boudeuse n'était pas réellement à son avantage à ce moment précis.

_**\- Dany ?**_ Interrompue soudainement la voix de la pompom girl, qui regardait les trois soeurs avec un air incertain, qui ne lui était clairement pas habituel.

_**\- Alex… **_Grogna la footballeuse, juste assez fort pour que seule son aînée l'ententande. _**Enlève cette bouteille avant que je la jette sur elle et que je fasse un double meurtre…**_

_**\- Un double meur- **_

L'étudiante en médecine fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens des mots de Keira, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose ses yeux sur Sam et que ça la percute. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle se faisait des idées… Non ? Un peu perturbée par cette soudaine révélation, qui n'en était peut-être même pas une, Alex déposa la bouteille de whisky à sa place et embarqua Kara avec elle, pour rejoindre les autres, ne lui laissant guère le choix, même quand la blonde à lunettes se mit à bouder encore plus. À qui voulait-elle faire croire qu'elle n'était plus une enfant exactement ?

Une fois toutes les deux seules, Sam s'approcha lentement vers son amie, l'air passablement désolé sur le visage, levant les mains en signe de reddition, alors que Supergirl lui envoyait un air noir à faire pâlir le plus téméraire des Hommes.

_**\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point es-tu en colère ? **_Demanda la châtain avec une petite grimace, son nez encore rougi par le froid hivernal de dehors.

_**\- 100,**_ grogna la footballeuse, croisant les bras.

La grimace de la pompom girl s'accentua. Le froid lui avait un peu remis les idées en place et une fois l'hilarité passée, elle s'était vraiment rendu compte qu'encore une fois, elle avait agi avant de penser.

_**\- Je-**_

_**\- J'espère que tu te rends bien compte qu'en temps normal, je t'aurais foutu la misère, **_ragea la blonde.

Sam baissa la tête, après l'avoir hoché piteusement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer avec son amie, mais elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Supergirl, en fait, elle était étonnée qu'elle soit si composée. Elle qui était d'habitude plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas…

_**\- Je suis désolé,**_ lança la pompom girl, nerveuse.

Keira s'apprêtait vraiment à sortir de ses gonds, sa colère ayant atteint un niveau trop élevé pour son self-contrôle, mais les excuses (plus que rares) de la châtain, couplet à son évidente nervosité et sa posture d'enfant grondé, la firent fondre immédiatement, exaspérant complètement Supergirl. Génial… voilà qu'elle se ramollissait maintenant.

Pestant contre elle-même, elle s'approcha de Sam qui gardait son regard obstinément baissé. La châtain tremblait presque d'anticipation, alors qu'elle sentait le corps de Keira juste à un pas d'elle et Supergirl sentit son coeur se déchirer à ce constat, qui faisait douloureusement écho à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque la pompom girl lui avait parlé de son passé…

Finalement, après un temps qui sembla interminable aux deux jeunes filles et un long soupir de Keira, celle-ci balança une petite pichenette sur le front de Sam. Surprise, la danseuse redressa la tête, se frottant le point d'impact avec incompréhension.

_**\- C'est tout ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle, incrédule, ressemblant toujours plus à une enfant, qu'à la fille sans filtre et assurée qu'elle était d'habitude.

_**\- Fait semblant d'avoir mal et de crier au moins, j'ai une réputation à tenir,**_ plaisanta Supergirl avec un petit sourire.

_**\- Je comprends pas… t'es censé être méga vénère là, **_continua Sam, de plus en plus incertaine.

Keira posa les mains sur ses hanches et haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin.

_**\- J'espère que c'est pas la pitié qui te retiens,**_ cracha soudainement son amie entre ses dents, surprenant Supergirl tant le changement était brusque et soudain.

_**\- C-**_

_**\- Si je t'ai parlé de mon passé, c'est aucunement pour attirer ta pitié d'accord ? Alors énerve-toi !**_

Supergirl se recula, perplexe, alors que la pompom girl se rapprochait furieusement d'elle pointant son doigt sur son sternum.

_**\- Alors ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!**_ Ragea Sam.

_**\- Euh….**_

Non mais c'était le monde à l'envers se disait la footballeuse.

_**\- Mais énerve-toi !**_

\- …_**.. Saperlipopette, je suis outragée d'un tel comportement ! ... **_Lâcha Supergirl sans conviction.

_**\- TU- **_

Sam fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant dans son engueulade alors qu'elle assimilait enfin ce que venait de dire la blonde.

_**\- Euh… Quoi ? Saperlipo- Je me suis trompé de soeur ou quoi ? **_S'exaspéra Sam, en regardant derrière elle pour essayer de repérer Kara, mais un mur l'empêchait de voir..

_**\- Oui bah désolé ! Tu m'as prise par surprise, j'ai dit les premiers mots qui me sont passé par la tête ! **_Se défendit la capitaine des DC Heroes, croisant les bras, ne comprenant pas elle-même ce qui se passait exactement.

_**\- Et les premiers mots qui te sont passés par la tête, c'est : SAPERLIPOPETTE ? mais qui utilise encore ce mot ? Encore plus pour se mettre en colère ?**_

Supergirl fit une mimique silencieuse, lui montrant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Finalement, la pompom girl la regarda dans les yeux et finit par éclater de rire toute seule, alors que la blonde était encore plus perdue…

_**\- Je comprends absolument rien de ce qu'il se passe….**_ lâcha la capitaine de foot, alors que Sam s'accrochait à son épaule, riant à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

•••

_**\- Tu vas regarder ce truc encore longtemps ?**_ Intervint Keira, se postant au côté de sa jumelle, avec une bouteille de bière à la main.

Kara sursauta légèrement, se redressant du coin du mur où elle était appuyée avec son épaule et sortant soudainement de ses pensées, suite à l'intervention soudaine de sa soeur.

_**\- Oui, non, je… Je réfléchissais,**_ lâcha la chouchoute de madame Miller, détournant enfin son regard du piano de Lena, pour le positionner sur le sol, alors que l'une de ses mains venait agripper la monture de ses lunettes pour les redresser.

Les autres étaient installés de nouveau dans le salon autour de la petite table basse, à seulement quelques pas d'eux, mais ils ne semblaient pas vraiment faire attention à elles, jouant à un quelconque jeu de société qui faisait visiblement beaucoup rire.

_**\- Et à quoi tu pensais ?**_ Renchérit la footballeuse, prenant une petite gorgée de sa bouteille en verre.

Kara croisa les bras et soupira légèrement, baladant son regard bleu dans la pièce, sans que celui-ci n'accroche réellement quoi que ce soit.

_**\- À Lena-**_

Supergirl eut immédiatement un sourire en coin et haussa un sourcil d'un air entendu.

_**\- Q- Non pas à Lena, Lena ! Enfin si, mais pas comme ça ! Enfin pas que je pense à elle de façon bizarre qui….. Arrête de te moquer de moi !**_ S'agita-t-elle, rouge, alors que Keira ricanait gentiment.

_**\- Ah non mais vas-y, continue, je suis sûre que ça va mener à quelque chose de fort intéressant ! Alors, de quelle façon tu penses à Lena ? Un peu de la manière de ton superbe poster de Noël ?**_ Se moqua Supergirl.

Aussitôt, les joues de sa soeur prirent feu, repensant à la photo taille XXL d'une Lena en petite tenue… Alors que la footballeuse riait de plus en plus, Kara lui envoya un coup dans les côtes, qui coupa légèrement la respira de Keira, qui continuait de rire malgré tout.

_**\- T'es pas censé aller tuer Sam ?**_ grogna la blonde à lunettes avec un air boudeur, alors que ses joues étaient encore cramoisies.

_**\- Ne change pas de sujet !**_

_**\- Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.**_

La capitaine des DC Heroes se calma petit à petit, reprenant un peu son sérieux, alors que son regard s'arrêtait brièvement sur l'instrument de musique luxueux.

_**\- Donc… Tu pensais à Lena ?**_ Reprit Keira, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire en coin de se dessiner sur son visage.

_**\- Non ! Enfin si, mais….**_ Kara souffla. _**Je pensais à ce qu'elle m'a dit à Noël, quand on est parti se promener avant de manger.**_

Supergirl s'apprêtait à lancer de nouveau une petite blague pour embarrasser sa soeur, mais se retint au dernier moment, les mots que la brune lui avait aussi dits, revenant à son esprit. Peut-être que c'était le moment pour elles de parler. Elle reprit alors complètement son sérieux et se tourna entièrement vers sa voisine, se concentrant uniquement sur elle.

_**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**_

Kara se mordilla la lèvre pendant quelques instants, mettant en ordre ses nombreuses pensées.

_**\- Que je n'étais pas responsable,**_ lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une petite voix, n'osant pas regarder son vis-à-vis, qui avait immédiatement froncé les sourcils.

_**\- Évidemment que tu ne l'es pas ! **_Répondit durement Keira.

Elle ne supportait vraiment pas l'idée que sa soeur se sente ainsi responsable.

_**\- Parce que tu vas me dire que toi, tu n'as jamais ressenti la moindre once de culpabilité ?**_ Reprit Kara, avec le même ton hargneux que sa jumelle. _**Je te connais K et je sais très bien que tu culpabilises au moins autant que moi ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ça fait une semaine que je pense tout le temps à ça et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que Lena à raison. Je suis fatiguée de culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont je n'avais, je n'ai et je n'aurai jamais le contrôle, mais… C'est pas aussi simple malheureusement et je crois pas que j'y arriverai sans toi,**_ avoua la blonde avec une petite voix, les yeux brillants.

_**\- Alors parles moi Kara,**_ fit doucement Supergirl en se rapprochant de sa jumelle, son instinct protecteur prenant immédiatement le dessus, alors qu'elle remarquait de nouveau cette vulnérabilité dans ces yeux bleus si magnifiques.

_**\- K….. **_souffla la blonde à lunettes. _**Il ne faut pas que JE te parle. Il faut QU'ON en parle. Il n'y a pas que moi dans cette histoire et je pense que la seule façon qu'on a de s'en sortir, c'est de le faire ensemble,**_ conclut-elle avec une nouvelle détermination dans les yeux, qui surprit un peu sa voisine.

Des rires résonnèrent derrière elles, leur rappelant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Ce n'était certainement pas l'endroit, ni le moment pour avoir cette conversation, mais au vu du regard que lui lançait Kara, Supergirl n'était pas persuadé de pouvoir y échapper maintenant.

_**\- Y'a rien à en dire,**_ lâcha enfin la footballeuse. _**C'est toi qui étais présente. Toute seule. Dans cette fichue armoire. Pendant que…**_ Supergirl contracta férocement la mâchoire, détournant le regard alors qu'une rage sourde s'emparait d'elle.

_**\- Oui, c'est vrai,**_ dit doucement Kara. _**Mais c'est toi qui les as trouvés…. Alors ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien à en dire.**_

Keira ferma les yeux, des flashs lui revenant en mémoire par vagues. Des souvenirs qu'elle préférait oublier, mais qui semblaient décidés à la hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Tout ce sang… ce carnage… et ses corps…. sans vie, froids, vides….. ces regards vitreux, autrefois si joyeux et aimant….

Supergirl recula de quelques pas chancelants, alors qu'elle secouait la tête, refusant de laisser la moindre larme couler maintenant, ni jamais. Elle en avait que trop laissé tomber. Elle n'avait qu'une envie là, c'était s'enfuir à toutes jambes, loin de cette conversation qu'elle n'aimait absolument pas. Cependant, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et la serrèrent dans un câlin aimant, que seule sa jumelle était capable de faire.

Il y eut quelques instants de flottements avant que Keira n'enroule elle aussi ses bras autour de sa soeur et qu'elle ne la serre avec force. Leurs amis derrière elles, si ils avaient remarqué quoi que ce soit, n'en montrèrent rien continuant leur jeu et laissant les jumelles, dans un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

_**\- On traversera ça ensemble Keira, je te le promets,**_ chuchota tendrement Kara dans l'oreille de sa soeur, alors que celle-ci se contentait de hocher la tête, son front posé sur l'épaule de la blonde à lunettes.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Keira ne s'éloigne enfin, reniflant péniblement, les yeux brillants, mais restant toujours impeccablement contenu.

_**\- On aura cette conversation,**_ lâcha enfin Supergirl, la voix rauque. _**Mais pas maintenant.**_

_**\- Oui, je sais**_, assura Kara. _**Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû lancer le sujet,**_ reprit-elle d'un air désolé.

_**\- Non, non, t'as bien fait. C'était une bonne excuse pour avoir un câlin magique, **_sourit timidement la blonde, ressemblant plus à Kara qu'à Supergirl en ce moment.

Kara rit doucement. Elle avait toujours trouvé trop mignon que Keira adore ses câlins, mais se refusait d'en demander parce qu ce n'était pas un truc que Supergirl "devait faire". Son regard se posa ensuite de nouveau sur le piano et sa jumelle sentit immédiatement son hésitation.

_**\- J'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu mon Simba en chocolat que tu m'avais promis pour Noël, **_lança soudainement Keira, bien plus légère depuis son câlin avec sa soeur, alors qu'elle se replaçait à côté de Kara, pour pouvoir elle aussi regarder l'instrument de musique.

Ses câlins étaient vraiment magiques ! Pour le coup, elle était un peu jalouse que sa jumelle en donne autant à la jeune Luthor. Aussitôt la mention du Simba en chocolat lancée, Kara s'agita fébrilement, avec un rire qui sonnait incroyablement gêné.

_**\- OUI ! Alors, euh, oui, le Simba en chocolat… C'est une histoire complètement dingue,**_ commença à débiter la blonde en tripotant ses lunettes, alors que Supergirl souriait de plus en plus. _**Je suis partie à la chocolaterie et… et…..**_

_**\- Tu l'as mangé. Avoue...**_ S'amusa Keira.

_**\- Oui….**_ souffla Kara, coupable, alors que la footballeuse se mit à rire. _**Il était vraiment trop bon, désolé….**_

_**\- Où tu as vu que c'était une bonne idée de commencer à en manger un bout ?**_

_**\- Mais….. Il était là, à me crier : Mange-moi, **_répondit piteusement Kara, alors que sa soeur éclata de rire.

_**\- Tu me dois donc un cadeau de Noël...**_ reprit Keira, en jetant un regard entendu entre sa jumelle et le piano.

Kara se tendit légèrement, mais bien moins qu'elle l'aurait fait avant toutes ses conversations avec Lena, ce qui n'échappa absolument pas à Keira. La blonde à lunettes inspira un bon coup et se rapprocha lentement de l'instrument, qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'appartement. Cependant, elle s'immobilisa à à peine quelques pouces de lui, n'osant même pas le toucher maintenant qu'elle savait le prix qu'il coûtait.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ Lança Kara, choquée, alors que sa soeur s'asseyait nonchalamment sur le siège en velours luxueux.

_**\- Quoi ? Je compte bien profiter de mon cadeau en première loge,**_ ricana Keira en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

_**\- Mais bouge tes fesses de là ! Tu ne mérites certainement pas de t'assoir sur un siège de piano à vingt cinq mille dollars, avec tes manières de rustre !**_ Se scandalisa la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- Vingt cinq-**_ Supergirl se leva d'un bond. _**Putain mais il est en or ce truc ou quoi ?! **_

Son cri attira l'attention de toute la bande derrière, qui se mit à les fixer bizarrement. Keira leur fit signe que ce n'était rien et qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leur affaire, ce qu'ils firent, à l'exception de Lena, qui fixait intensément Kara, avant de détourner le regard à son tour.

_**\- Bien, montre-moi quelles sont les manières appropriées alors,**_ ironisa Supergirl, en incitant Kara à s'asseoir.

_**\- Pose ta bière déjà…**_ soupira la blonde, avant d'enfin s'assoir à son tour, après une ultime hésitation.

"_Bien, la première étape est un franc succès…_" se dit mentalement Keira, un petit sourire fier, alors qu'elle déposait sa bouteille et venait s'installer auprès de sa jumelle, tournant le dos à tout le monde.

_**\- Lena m'a dit, que continuer la musique, serait le plus bel hommage que je pouvais leur faire,**_ lâcha Kara dans un murmure, le regard perdu sur le clapet du piano.

Keira sourit.

_**\- Mon dieu Kara… Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à sortir avec elle ?**_ Dit Supergirl. _**Il est grand temps que ce petit génie devienne officiellement ma belle-soeur.**_

La blonde à lunettes rougit, mais étrangement, elle ne s'agita pas comme sa jumelle aurait pensé qu'elle le ferait.

_**\- Je… j'ai peur de tout gâcher entre nous…**_ répondit piteusement Kara.

_**\- Tu te rappelles de ce que nous disait toujours papa ? "Ne rien faire, est toujours bien pire que de tenter sa chance". **_

La chouchoute de madame Miller ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se souvenant de ces paroles que leur père leur répétait toujours lorsqu'elle n'osait pas quelque chose.

_**\- Franchement Kara, Lena est une perle, alors arrête de te poser des questions et fonce, mais avant…. mon cadeau de Noël,**_ sourit Supergirl avec encouragements.

Kara médita quelques instants sur les paroles de sa jumelle. Repensant à tous ses fabuleux moments qu'elle avait passé avec Lena, puis à tous les moments heureux qu'elle avait passé avec ses parents, à jouer de la musique jusqu'à tard dans la nuit…

Inspirant un bon coup, elle posa ses doigts sur le couvercle et ouvrit le piano, alors que Supergirl retenait son souffle, pour le relâcher aussitôt, presque déçu. Avec le prix qu'il coûtait, ses touches auraient vraiment pu être plaqué or en moins…

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_ Murmura pensivement Kara en caressant doucement les touches du bout des doigts, comme si son corps et son esprit étaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

_**\- Tu sais très bien laquelle je veux**_, lui répondit doucement Supergirl, la couvant d'un regard affectueux.

Kara souffla, fermant les yeux alors que son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment. Celui où elle trouverait le courage de rejouer et ce jour était arrivé, elle en était persuadée. Les paroles de Lena l'avaient hanté depuis qu'elle les avaient entendus et plus elle les tournaient dans son esprit, plus elle se disait que la brune avait raison.

Ses parents s'étaient rencontrés grâce à la musique et ils avaient partagé tout leur amour pour elle, qui était rapidement devenue une passion pour Kara. Sa mère aimait à dire que la blonde à lunettes avait chanté avant de se mettre à parler et qu'elle avait dansé avant de marcher. Aussi loin qu'elle se rappelait, elle avait toujours participé à des cours de danse et de chant et avait toujours appris le piano au côté de son père et le violon au côté de sa mère.

Elle aimait tellement ça… Il était temps qu'elle arrête de se gâcher la vie. Il était temps qu'elle avance. Ses parents n'étaient plus là et elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Cependant, elle comptait bien respecter la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa mère : Elle continuerait de sourire, quoiqu'il arrive et aujourd'hui, elle en faisait une deuxième… Une qu'elle ferait à ses deux parents. Aujourd'hui, elle promettait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle continuerait la musique, le chant et même la danse. Elle le ferait pour eux. Leur rendant hommage à chaque note de musique, à chaque pas de danse ou à chaque vocalise…

Rouvrant finalement les yeux, le souffle tremblant, son regard était empli d'une nouvelle détermination et surtout d'une flamme qui s'était éteinte il y a maintenant bien longtemps. Keira s'était montrée silencieuse jusqu'à présent et retint finalement son souffle, quand elle aperçut la lueur dans les yeux de sa jumelle et les mots qu'elle voulut lâcher, se perdirent dans sa bouche, alors que les premières notes de la mélodie de leurs parents résonnaient enfin dans le salon…

Aussitôt la musique commencée, le silence s'installa dans toute la pièce, tout le monde braquant soudainement son regard vers les deux blondes. Keira fixait sa soeur avec émerveillement et Kara était complètement perdue dans son interprétation, ses doigts encore un peu maladroits du manque de pratique. Cependant, cela ne cassait en rien la magie du moment, alors que la blonde à lunettes mettait tout son coeur et ses émotions dans la mélodie. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas joué cette mélodie et pourtant, elle pourrait la jouer les yeux fermés. Si il y avait bien une musique qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, c'était celle-ci…. celle de leurs parents, celle de leur famille….

Tout le monde était bouche bée, complètement hypnotisé par la musique et l'émotion que Kara mettait dedans. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir, pas quand sa soeur avait elle-même eu le courage d'affronter ses peurs et de se laisser aller. Alors Keira laissa enfin tomber son masque de Supergirl, alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et qu'elle déposait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa jumelle, fermant les yeux pour savourer au mieux la mélodie qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs merveilleux.

_**\- Hé,**_ chuchota doucement Sam à l'oreille de Lena, qui fixait intensément le dos de sa blonde. _**On dirait bien que quelqu'un à une nouvelle musique préférée,**_ dit-t-elle doucement, en observant l'émerveillement dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci tourna alors son attention vers sa voisine et lui lança simplement un petit sourire, mais dont sa luminosité n'avait rien à envier au soleil. Oui clairement, Lena avait une nouvelle musique préférée.

•••

_**\- Je crois bien que j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine, **_lâcha Sam en fixant le vide.

_**\- Oui et t'as failli de moucher dans mon haut, **_grogna sans conviction Lena, qui comme son amie, fixait elle aussi un point devant elle.

_**\- Si j'étais pas à fond Luluwatt, comme n'arrête pas de vous appeler Sam. Je t'embrasserais là, maintenant, Luthor,**_ ajouta Keira, dans le même état que les trois autres.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que Kara avait fini de jouer du piano et automatiquement, tout le monde était venu la féliciter tant cela avait été émouvant et magnifique. Actuellement, ils étaient tous dans la cuisine à boire et continuer leur éloge qui faisait rougir la blonde à lunettes, alors que les trois amies étaient étalées dans le canapé dans l'autre pièce, encore ébahi par le moment magique que Kara leur avait donné.

_**\- Je savais qu'au fond t'avais un petit penchant lesbien, même si tu cesse de me dire le contraire,**_ fit Sam en riant légèrement.

_**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que les filles c'étaient pas mon truc, **_râla Keira. _**Je crois que tu m'as dégouté du genre,**_ ajouta la blonde d'un air moqueur.

_**\- Hé !**_ fit Sam d'un air vexé en frappant son amie assise à côté d'elle.

Une petite bataille sans grande conviction s'installa entre les deux amies, alors que Lena grognait, quand elle fut légèrement bousculée à son tour.

_**\- Bon ok, peut-être que les filles c'est pas ton truc… Mais c'est clairement celui de ta soeur !**_ Reprit la pompom girl, quand elles retombèrent dans leur état semi léthargique.

_**\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre tu sais, à part si Lena est en réalité un homme,**_ ironisa Supergirl.

_**\- Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu-**_ Commença la châtain, ne comprenant pas. _**Ah, mais non, je te parlais pas de Kara. Kara n'est pas lesbienne, elle est juste…. Lena, c'est tout **_! Rit Sam, alors que Lena rougit légèrement, ne participant pas vraiment à leur conversation, son regard plutôt fixé sur Kara, qui rayonnait dans la cuisine.

_**\- Mais si tu parles pas de Kara alors….**_

_**\- Bah oui, Alex ! débile**_, se moqua la danseuse.

Supergirl se mit à éclater de rire.

_**\- Alex n'est pas gay !**_

_**\- Oh si elle l'est, **_assura Sam avec un sourire certain.

_**\- Non.**_

_**\- Si**_

_**\- Non.**_

_**\- Si.**_

_**\- Non ?**_

_**\- Si.**_

\- … _**Si ?**_ Lâcha incertaine Keira, alors que la pompom girl semblait si sûre d'elle.

_**\- Chérie, j'ai un gaydar de la mort qui tue,**_ frima la châtain. _**Alex est gay !**_

_**\- Lena dit quelque chose ! Toi aussi tu crois qu'Alex est gay ? **_Lança la blonde à la deuxième voisine de la pompom girl.

_**\- Hummm ?**_ Fit-elle, sortant de ses pensées. _**Quoi ?**_

_**\- Non rien !**_ Rit Sam. _**Retourne donc à ta contemplation de ta dulcinée !**_

Lena rit faussement alors que Sam continuait de la taquiner un petit moment, Keira si mettant aussi, faisant encore plus râler la brune, qui rougissait malgré elle à toutes leurs allusions sur Kara et elle.

_**\- Bon allez !**_ Fit Sam en se levant d'un bond, surprenant ses deux amies. _**C'est l'heure de la grande annonce !**_

_**\- La grande annonce ?**_ Fit Supergirl, méfiante.

_**\- Avec qui tu as couché encore ?**_ Ironisa Lena, récoltant un regard noir de la blonde.

Ignorant royalement les moqueries de ses camarades, la pompom girl les obligea à se lever, alors qu'elle les menaient de force avec elle dans la cuisine, où tous les autres étaient présents.

_**\- J'ai une annonce !**_ Lança-t-elle dans toute la pièce, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, alors qu'elle brandissait un verre de jus d'orange.

Elle laissa planer un petit silence dans l'appartement, alors que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore sortir comme révélation soudaine.

_**\- Je suis enceinte ! **_Lâcha Sam comme si de rien n'était, laissant tout le monde la mâchoire décrochée, complètement surpris.

•••

_**\- Alors… Sam est vraiment enceinte ?**_ Lança Mike, un peu sous le choc, alors qu'il se tenait sur le balcon en compagnie de Keira.

_**\- Eh oui,**_ souffla la blonde, un peu fatiguée de cette soirée encore riche en émotions, qui n'était même pas encore fini.

_**\- Wouaaaa,**_ lâcha-t-il, ayant du mal à se faire à l'idée. _**Et… tu le savais ?**_

_**\- Elle me l'a dit à Noël.**_

_**\- Tu sais si elle veut le garder ? Qui est le père ?**_

_**\- Oui, elle veut le garder,**_ répondit Supergirl, surprenant encore plus le footballeur. _**Et non, je ne sais pas qui est le père.**_

_**\- C'est…. wouaaaa, désolé. J'y attendais pas du tout.**_

_**\- T'inquiète, j'étais pas plus loquace quand elle me l'a avoué. **_

_**\- Je suis content qu'elle nous l'ait dit,**_ sourit Mike. _**C'est qu'elle nous fait assez confiance pour ça. Notre grande famille va s'agrandir ! **_Plaisanta-t-il.

_** \- Oui,**_ rigola doucement Keira à son tour. _**Ce gosse va être entouré de tontons et tatas hyper cool.**_

_**\- Sur ! Surtout d'un tonton hyper cool !**_ Frima le brun.

_**\- Oui t'as raison, je suis sûr que Barry sera génial en tonton cool,**_ le taquina la blonde.

Le footballeur rit à la blague, amusé, puis un petit silence s'installa entre eux, devenant de moins en moins léger au fur et à mesure que le brun perdait de son allégresse. Il savait que Keira n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était qu'il lui parle de ces hommes… Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle les avait menés dans un endroit isolé. Cependant, la blonde montrait une certaine patience qui ne lui était pas caractéristique et Mike l'en remercia mentalement pour ça. Il devait se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre… Il prit alors un petit temps pour organiser ses pensées et après avoir terminé, il inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer :

_**\- Tu te rappelles qu'Oliver avait organisé une fête chez lui pour Halloween ? **_

La blonde hocha la tête, approuvant, le visage sérieux, reflétant l'air grave sur celui du footballeur.

_**\- Eh bien j'y suis allé. j'étais venu à la fête avec Oliver et je devais rester chez lui pour la nuit. Tout se passait bien, puis à un moment j'ai vu qu'Agathe était véritablement torchée et qu'il y avait des gars qu'avaient les mains un peu trop baladeuses à mon goût. Alors je suis intervenu et je l'ai mené dans sa voiture. On habite dans le même quartier elle et moi, alors je l'ai ramené avec sa voiture et je l'ai déposé chez ses parents. J'avais à peine un kilomètre à faire à pied, alors même si il était plus d'une heure du mat, eh bien je suis rentré.**_

Il fit une pause, sa tension augmentant au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait.

_**\- Mais avant d'arriver chez moi… J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier dans une ruelle… Alors, j'ai pas trop réfléchi et je suis allé voir…. C'est là que je suis tombé sur ces types, **_son visage devint cireux et Keira lui posa une main réconfortante sur le bras, essayant de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait, alors qu'elle-même n'en menait pas large. _**Ils, ils étaient en train de tabasser quelqu'un. Le pauvre type était à terre et…. et il était tellement défiguré.**_

Il détourna le regard, s'agitant quelques instants avant de reprendre, la voix tremblante.

_**\- L'un des types m'a repéré et là… Il… il a... Il a braqué un flingue sur moi et m'a dit d'avancer vers eux.**_

Supergirl freeza quelques secondes, choquée, mais utilisa tout son self contrôle pour rester forte et donner le soutien dont Mike avait besoin.

_**\- J'étais tellement paniqué je te jure, encore aujourd'hui j'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil… J'étais complètement paralysé, j'arrivais pas à bouger malgré son ordre de me rapprocher. J'ai cru qu'il allait perdre patience et me buter… mais des gars se sont approchés de moi, mon saisi par les épaules et m'ont approché de force, m'obligeant à me mettre à genoux. À ce moment, je voyais plus rien, pas le cas agonisant par terre, pas tous ces types… rien… la seule chose que je voyais, c'était ce flingue… tellement proche qu'il me faisait loucher…**_

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour garder son calme, Keira se sentait de plus en plus fébrile. Le brun avait vu la mort de près et il gardait cela pour lui depuis maintenant deux mois… Tout leur groupe d'amis était-il aussi compliqué pour se confier ?

_**\- J'ai, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me buter… Mais au dernier moment, un autre gars est sorti de nulle part et il a ordonné au type qui me menaçait de poser son arme. Il l'a écouté tout de suite, comme un bon petit chien… Le gars qui est arrivé, m'a fait un sourire qui me faisait encore plus flipper que le flingue et il m'a "gentiment" fait comprendre, que je ferais mieux de fermer ma gueule… Et il m'a laissé partir… Mais depuis, je les croise tout le temps, j'ai l'impression qu'ils suivent mes moindres faits et gestes et je suis persuadé qu'ils attendent juste... je sais pas quoi, avant de… avant de, je sais pas… me demander quelque chose ou un truc du genre…**_

Il s'arrêta là, n'ayant plus grand chose à dire et n'ayant de toute manière plus vraiment la force ni le courage de continuer. Keira le regarda l'air grave. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Comment pouvait-elle vraiment tenir sa langue avec un truc pareil ?! C'était ridicule, elle devait faire quelque chose ! Mais elle avait promis…

_**\- Tu, tu devrais prévenir la police Mike, je connais bien le père de Barry et-**_

_**\- Non ! Non, non, non ! **_S'agita-t-il immédiatement. _**Ils m'ont très bien fait comprendre, que si je parlais à la police, j'étais un homme mort d'accord ! Moi et toute ma famille. Je sais pas comment, mais ils savent ou j'habite et- Et- Et je peux pas ok ? Je suis piégé là !**_

_**\- Ok, ok,**_ le calma Supergirl en le saisissant par les épaules. _**Souffle un coup… On va trouver une solution d'accord.**_

_**\- Keira tu m'as promis de-**_

_**\- Oui je sais et je vais me mêler de mes affaires,**_ lâcha-t-elle difficilement. _**Mais n'oubli pas, que tu dois de ton côté me garder au courant. On trouvera quelque chose. Ok ?**_

Le brun ferma les yeux férocement, essayant de reprendre son calme, puisant dans la force et la confiance incroyable que Supergirl dégageait à ce moment là. Elle était tendue, c'était clair, mais elle restait néanmoins droite et fière dans cette aventure qui n'annonçait absolument rien de bon et il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant de se montrer aussi solide dans les moments de crises...

* * *

**Voici donc la fin de la première partie du tome I... **

**Que va-t-il donc bien pouvoir ce passer ? **

**Quand est-ce que Lena et Kara vont-elle enfin se jeter dessus xD ? **

**Sam enceinte... Ce n'était plus vraiment une nouvelle pour vous et comment j'aurais pu passer à côté de cette partie de son histoire, alors que c'est la plus importante dans la série. **

**Kara a enfin rejoué du piano, j'espère que j'ai assez bien écrit ce moment, je voulais qu'il soit important !**

**Quel à été votre moment préféré ?**

**Celui qui vous à fait le plus rire ?**

**À vos reviews ! Et à bientôt pour la suite ! **


	17. Chapitre XVII

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde, je vous retrouve enfin pour la suite ! Désolé pour le léger retard par rapport à d'habitude, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'un "OS", dont la fin n'a pas vraiment fait l'unanimité... xD Je suis sadique, que voulez-vous !**

**Choisi donc sans plus tarder, le chapitre 17 ! Chapitre qui lance donc, la deuxième partie du Tome I !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_Que se passe-t-il avec Jeremiah et Alex ? Qui sait... pas vous en tout cas :p oui, sadique et complètement garce, que de belles qualités j'ai là xD_

_Et oui comme d'habitude, Sam fait des siennes xD A là fin, je devrais faire un petit récapitulatif de tous ce qu'elle balance xD Et oui, ça se comprend que Keira n'est pas trop appréciée ^^ Mais ça va, elle s'en ai plutôt bien sortit xD Comme dab quoi..._

_Oui, Kara tout innocente xD et j'ai trouvé ça drôle de faire réagir Alex comme ça. Quant à Lena... c'est une petite coquinette on dirait bien... xD_

_Le bébé n'est pas pour tout de suite xD Et je suis contente, vous semblez tous d'accord sur le fait que ce genre d'annonce et complètement elle xD_

_Le petit poster de Barrychou en caleçon, mais d'avis que c'est pas déplaisant comme cadeau :p_

_Pour la mouise de Mike... à voir :p_

_Je suis contente de l'avoir fait reprendre le piano aussi ! A la base, je voulais la faire reprendre le jour ou elle à tout déballé à Lena, puis finalement, j'ai trouvé que le moment n'y prêtait pas et le voilà_

_Oui, deux tomes, c'est ce que j'avais prévu depuis le début. Cela dit, le tome I devait être relativement court... C'est un peu loupé xD Quant à savoir si je le posterai à la suite ou pas, je ne sais pas encore_

_Encore et toujours un grand merci à toi !_

* * *

**Réponse Sasha bug encore :**

_Oui alors... restons sur II tomes pour le moment hein xD Si j'écris plus, ça sera sur d'autres histoires_

_Alors, pour l'allusion au 69, c'est surtout Madoka qu'il faut remercier pour ça xD_

_Je suis contente que plusieurs passages aient pu te faire rire ! Et oui, ils restaient assez léger dans l'ensemble :) il faut, il faut ^^_

_Vraiment, avec des reviews pareilles, difficile de ne pas se donner à fond ! Merci énormément !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII**

•••

**Dimanche 5 Janvier, Grange Danvers, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Salut, **_lança une petite voix timide à l'entrée de la grange.

Keira, surprise dans ses pensées, redressa la tête avec vitesse, se heurtant durement au capot ouvert, alors qu'elle trifouillait dans les entrailles d'une vieille voiture de collection. Se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec une grimace, elle lança un regard noir à ce satané bout de métal, avant de tourner un air grognon vers le nouvel arrivant.

Mike s'approcha lentement, son pas hésitant, ses mains dans ses poches, avec un petit sourire désolé. La blonde roula immédiatement des yeux, sachant très bien que son ami utilisait ce sourire de chien battu, uniquement pour se faire pardonner de son retard. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne marchait pas du tout avec Supergirl ! Non, pas du tout ! Pas du tout. Pas du tout… Pas du tout ?

_**\- Oh et puis merde !**_ Râla-t-elle en lui balançant un chiffon plein de cambouis sur le visage. _**Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ou je t'emmène à la SPA ! **_

Le footballeur retira le torchon de son visage, qui lui laissa une trainée noir sur la joue et rit doucement, sachant très bien que malgré son caractère de dur à cuire, il avait réussi à attendrir assez son capitaine pour ne pas qu'elle soit trop agacé de son retard. Retard qu'il pouvait absolument justifier, mais qu'il préférait largement éviter…

_**\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'être en retard,**_ reprit la footballeuse, mécontente. _**Tu sais que je déteste le manque de ponctualité.**_

_**\- Tu devrais plutôt me faire une liste de ce que tu aimes bien,**_ plaisanta le brun comme si de rien n'était. _**Tu sais, ça serait plus simple à retenir ! **_

_**\- J'ai plus de torchon à te balancer au visage, mais j'ai une clé à molette si tu veux, **_ironisa Supergirl pour le menacer, en lui montrant ladite clé, avec un sourire mesquin.

Mike se contenta de lui envoyer son plus beau sourire innocent et la blonde fronça des sourcils, avant de balancer l'outil dans sa direction. Ouvrant grand les yeux, le brun se pencha juste à temps, alors que l'objet en métal rencontrait le mur dans un bruit fracassant.

_**\- Non mais t'es pas bien !**_ Cria-t-il, complètement ahuri.

_**\- Quoi, j'étais presque sûre que tu l'éviterais,**_ sourit la blonde avec mesquinerie.

_**\- Presque ?!**_

_**\- Toujours garder une marge d'erreur, **_assura la footballeuse avant de se remettre au travail comme si de rien n'était.

_**\- Une marge de- Et elle était de combien cette marge d'erreur exactement ?**_ Lâcha le garçon, complètement sidéré.

_**\- Hum, cinquante pourcents je dirais.**_

_**\- Cinq-**_

Le garçon pesta dans son coin un petit moment, complètement effaré, avant de s'approcher de son amie, qui avait un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres et qui semblait avoir bien avancé en son absence.

Comme un mécanisme bien huilé, les deux camarades se mirent au boulot comme s'ils n'avaient jamais arrêté, reprenant leurs habitudes qu'ils avaient acquises au fil des mois. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, plaisantaient, riaient et tout cela faisait incroyablement de bien à Mike, qui avait plus que besoin de se décontracter depuis qu'il avait fait la "connaissance" de ces types peu recommandables.

_**\- Tu savais que Sam m'avait traîné pendant plusieurs heures dans les boutiques pour bébé hier ?**_ Rit le brun en se souvenant de son samedi haut en couleur avec la pompom girl.

_**\- Sans déconner ?**_ Ricana Keira en jetant un regard dans sa direction.

_**\- Je te promets !**_ Fit-il en resserrant un joint mal fixé. _**Elle était là à s'extasier : "Mais regarde comme c'est trop choupinou ! C'est tout petit ! Trop mignon !",**_ mima le brun avec une voix aiguë.

Supergirl rit, imaginant parfaitement la scène.

_**\- Et alors, elle a acheté des choses ?**_

_**\- Non, elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre pour le moment, **_répondit-il. _**Cependant…. Moi… j'ai fait la razzia !**_ Rit-il.

_**\- T'es sérieux ?**_ Sourit la blonde, un peu incrédule.

_**\- Je te promets ! Sam avait raison, c'était trop mignon !**_ Rit-il toujours plus. _**Mon futur neveu ou nièce sera hyper bien fringué ! **_

_**\- Tu m'étonnes un peu quand même, j'ai du mal à croire que Sam t'es laissé acheter tout ça pour elle.**_

_**\- Mais je lui ai pas demandé son avis ! Et c'est pas pour elle, c'est pour mon futur super neveu ou super nièce ! **_Fit-il avec enthousiasme.

_**\- Ok, ok, calme toi le papa poule, **_se moqua gentiment Supergirl. _**C'est pas une poupée hein, j'espère que tu t'en rends bien compte. **_

_**\- Bien sûr ! Je suis juste content ! J'ai passé une super bonne journée hier. Sam était complètement survolté et je crois qu'elle m'a contaminé avec son enthousiasme ! **_Continua le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. _**Et je suis carrément content de pouvoir être là pour elle. C'est devenu une très bonne amie,**_ ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Keira sourit, quelque peu attendrie par la joie et l'enthousiasme du footballeur quand il parlait de ce bébé. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle était très impressionnée. Après ce que lui avait appris le brun durant le nouvel an, elle se demandait bien comment il pouvait garder aussi bien la face. Elle-même se sentait incroyablement stressée de cette situation en ce moment et pourtant, elle n'était même pas directement impliquée, alors comment diable faisait-il ? Et n'était-ce pas dangereux qu'il traîne avec Sam avec ces gars qui le suivaient tout le temps ? Un frisson désagréable la parcourue à cette simple pensée…

_**\- Hé, ça va ? Dit le si je t'ennuie avec mes histoires de shopping ! **_Plaisanta Mike.

Cependant, son sourire s'effaça bien vite, alors qu'il remarqua l'air soucieux sur le visage de son capitaine.

_**\- Hé, ça va ? **_Reprit-il, inquiet.

_**\- Pe- Personne t'as suivi hier ?**_

Le visage du brun tomba immédiatement à cette demande, rendant Keira quelque peu coupable, mais elle devait savoir si Sam était en danger d'une quelconque manière.

_**\- Non,**_ soupira le brun, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. _**C'est bien pour ça que j'ai réussi à être aussi relâché. J'aurais jamais accepté d'y aller sinon.**_

_**\- T'es sûr ?**_

_**\- Oui. Tu sais, ça fait plus de deux mois que je vis avec. J'ai fini par apprendre à les repérer figure-toi,**_ s'agaça-t-il légèrement, plus sur sa situation, que sur la blonde.

Supergirl croisa les bras et laissa son regard tomber sur le sol, honteuse. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas douter de lui, mais Mike traînait avec ses plus proches amis… et si jamais quelque chose leur arrivait à cause de ses types ? Arriverait-elle à se le pardonner de n'avoir rien fait ? Et Mike, comment pouvait-il vivre ainsi ? Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il devait faire quelque chose.

_**\- Mike… Je sais que c'est compliqué mais… tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…**_

_**\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?**_ S'énerva-t-il réellement cette fois-ci. _**Ces types sont prêts à buter des gens pour me faire obéir ! Ces types sont prêts à me buter si je n'obéis pas ! Alors vas-y, dis-moi ce que je dois faire Ô grande et puissante Supergirl ! **_

Keira se tassa quelque peu devant le pétage de câble du footballeur, qui éclatait en pleine crise de nerfs. Elle se sentait si pitoyable et inutile en ce moment... Elle donnait des conseils au brun, mais elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il vivait. Comment le supporterait-elle si ça lui arrivait à elle ? C'était toujours plus facile de donner des conseils que de les appliquer…

_**\- Je suis désolé,**_ s'excusa-t-il honteusement. _**Je- j'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je suis vraiment désolé… j'ai juste…. **_il soupira fortement, basculant sa tête en arrière, alors que Supergirl le regardait, impuissante.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, alors que chacun fixait le vide, l'esprit tourmenté. Comment pouvaient-ils gérer ça ? Ils n'avaient même pas encore dix-huit ans… et un long frisson parcourut le brun, quand il se dit que si ça trouve… il ne les aurait jamais…

Peut-être n'irait-il jamais à la fac… Peut-être ne terminerait-il même pas sa dernière année de lycée… Peut-être ne remportera-t-il jamais le championnat… Peut-être ne pourra-t-il jamais avouer ses sentiments à Supergirl… Peut-être ne rencontra-t-il jamais le bébé de Sam…

Ses yeux le piquaient. Il avait tellement envie de craquer. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait envie de craquer. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, parce qu'il était persuadé que s'il le faisait, il ne s'arrêterait jamais, mais là… c'était trop, il n'en pouvait plus…

_**\- Hey…**_ souffla Keira, maintenant à ses côtés, alors que les yeux du footballeur brillaient, mais contenaient encore difficilement ses larmes. _**On va trouver une solution, **_assura la blonde.

_**\- Comment ?**_ Lâcha-t-il faiblement, tout espoir s'étant envolé selon lui.

_**\- Je ne sais pas encore,**_ avoua Supergirl, alors qu'elle avait repris le total contrôle sur ses émotions, paraissant de nouveau infaillible aux yeux de son coéquipier. _**Mais on va trouver. Plus fort ensemble non ?**_ Sourit-elle doucement, en évoquant la devise de leur équipe.

Le brun la fixa quelques instants, se demandant bien comment elle pouvait se montrer aussi forte dans un moment pareil. Cependant, il l'en remerciait grandement. Depuis qu'il le lui avait dit, il se sentait soutenu et cela l'aider vraiment à garder les pieds sur terre. Reniflant un peu, il lui renvoya alors son sourire, certes moins confiant, mais tout de même présent.

_**\- Tu sais te défendre ?**_ Lui demanda soudainement son capitaine, alors qu'il se redressait de la table ou il s'était négligemment assis.

_**\- Comment ça ?**_

_**\- Tu sais te battre ? Je sais que ces gars là se baladent avec des flingues, mais je crois que quelques notions d'auto-défense ne seraient pas de trop**_, lui dit la blonde. _**Eh puis… c'est un bon moyen de décompresser. **_

_**\- Donc, tu vas me dire qu'en plus de me donner des leçons de mécanique, tu vas aussi m'apprendre à me battre ?**_ S'amusa quelque peu le brun. _**Sérieusement, y'a-t-il vraiment quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ?**_

_**\- Tu connais déjà la réponse,**_ sourit Supergirl, avant de l'obliger à la suivre au milieu de la grange. _**Tu sais, on se battait souvent avec Alex avant et comme elle a fait pas mal d'année de boxe, y'a bien fallu que je trouve un moyen de me mettre à son niveau,**_ plaisanta-t-elle.

_**\- Donc, tu t'es entrainé sur ta soeur ? **_Rit-il.

_**\- Parfaitement ! Et maintenant, ça sera sur toi,**_ fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

_**\- Génial… je suis impatient…**_ ironisa-t-il alors que Keira se mit à rire, le faisant franchement sourire à son tour.

Bien, peut-être que sa vie était en danger, mais cela dit, si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose, il ne se laisserait pas faire sans se battre. Depuis quelque temps, il parvenait de plus en plus à se projeter dans l'avenir grâce à ses amis incroyables qu'il avait réussi à se faire. Il était donc hors de question que cet avenir soit remis en question, sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire.

•••

**Lundi 6 Janvier, Couloirs du Lycée, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Donnnnnnc, sérieusement, tu vas- Tu vas vraiment passer aux répètes pour voir si tu veux intégrer la comédie musicale ? **_

_**\- Sûre !**_ Sourit joyeusement Kara, alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs en compagnie de Sam, qui la regardait maintenant comme s'il s'agissait d'une extraterrestre.

_**\- Genre… pour de vrai ?**_ Insista la pompom girl, encore surprise de la réponse de la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- Mais, puisque je te le dis Sam,**_ rit la chouchoute de madame Miller en se tournant vers elle.

_**\- Attends deux secondes,**_ fit la pompom girl en fouillant dans son sac.

Kara hocha la tête avec le sourire, attendant en sautillant presque sur place, son corps rayonnant d'énergie et de joie. Fronçant les sourcils, la châtain sortit finalement ses lunettes de soleil et les mit immédiatement, alors que la blonde penchait la tête sur le côté avec une moue interrogative.

_**\- Pourquoi tu mets tes lunettes de soleil en plein milieu du couloir ?**_

_**\- Parce que ton sourire lumineux me donne mal à la tête !**_ Ironisa la danseuse. _**Sérieusement, Lena a enfin fini par te galocher pour que tu débordes ainsi d'énergie positive ? **_Se moqua la châtain.

_**\- Euh…..**_

Comme à son habitude, la soeur de Supergirl, s'agita immédiatement alors que son visage virait au rouge, faisant bien évidemment ricaner Sam. Cette fille était trop pure et innocente pour son bien…

_**\- Je- euh- non- c'est- euh-**_

_**\- Ok, ok, arrête-toi là, je crois qu'est t'es en train de nous faire une attaque,**_ rit la pompom girl, en posant ses mains sur les bras de son vis-à-vis pour la maintenir en place, son corps sautillant tellement que ça lui donnait presque le tourni. _**Fait moi penser à dire à Lulu de se balader avec un défibrillateur dans son sac à partir de maintenant. Parce que bon, le roulage de patin n'est pas loin. Je le sens. Mais il faut mieux qu'elle prenne des précautions, vu comment tu réagis à la simple mention de l'embrasser.**_

_**\- Pffffffffffff, **_souffla Kara comme si elle voulait se dégonfler, alors qu'elle détournait la tête, passablement gênée des sous-entendus de la châtain.

Sam rit joyeusement devant son attitude et elle passa son bras autour de la blonde aussi rouge qu'une tomate, avant de continuer leur avancée dans le couloir, Kara l'air encore un peu boudeuse et surtout incroyablement embarrassée. Cependant, une crinière dorée attira soudainement le regard bleu de la blonde à lunettes et son attitude pétillante revint aussitôt, alors qu'elle relâchait le bras de la pompom girl, pour sautiller joyeusement jusqu'à sa soeur qui avait la tête perdue dans son casier en métal.

_**\- HEY ! **_

Keira sursauta immédiatement, prise au dépourvu, alors que Kara lui déposait un baiser sur la joue après un bref câlin. Supergirl se détendit immédiatement quand elle aperçut le rayon de soleil qu'était sa soeur et elle afficha son premier sourire depuis le commencement des cours.

_**\- H-**_

_**\- Oh Winn attend-moi !**_ La coupa Kara sans faire exprès, embrassant de nouveau sa soeur avec une vitesse hallucinante et une joie débordante, avant de se diriger vers le geek, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir. _**On se voit ce soir n'oublie pas ! **_Chantonna presque la pile électrique en se tournant vite fait vers sa soeur, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que sa jumelle était déjà bien loin.

_**\- Mon dieu… mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné à manger,**_ lâcha Sam, qui arrivait tout juste au côté de la footballeuse, fixant le fond du couloir où la blonde excitée venait de disparaître, en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait toujours sur le nez.

_**\- M'en parle pas, elle est comme ça depuis le nouvel an, **_soupira Keira d'épuisement. _**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec tes lunettes de soleil,**_ reprit-elle perplexe, en regardant Sam pour la première fois.

_**\- Je protégeais mon somptueux regard, des rayonnements solaires que dégage ta soeur,**_ ricana la pompom girl, en retirant enfin ses lunettes. _**Diantre ! Je vais peut-être les remettre en fait, c'est quoi cette tête de croque-mort que tu tires ?! **_Lâcha la châtain en sursautant presque devant le visage terne de son amie.

_**\- Ma tête de croque-mort t'emmerde le futur cachalot,**_ répliqua la footballeuse avec ironie, alors que Sam la regardait la bouche grande ouverte, outrée.

_**\- Mais, mais-**_

_**\- Oui ?**_ Ricana Supergirl en avisant le regard choqué de son amie.

_**\- C'est - C'est- Un scandale ! T'as pas honte de te moquer ainsi d'une femme enceinte ?!**_

_**\- Absolument pas,**_ continua la blonde en fouillant de nouveau dans son casier. _**Et tu devrais le crier encore plus fort que t'es enceinte. **_

_**\- JE SUIS ENCEINTE ET JE VOUS EMMERDES ! **_Cria la pompom girl en se retournant vers les quelques lycéens qui marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir et qui sursautèrent immédiatement à la subite intervention de la châtain.

Tous la regardèrent étrangement, ce demandant si cela était vrai ou une simple blague de la part de la capitaine des danseuses.

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais,**_ lâcha Supergirl, complètement sidérée.

_**\- Eh bien, tu m'as dit de le crier plus fort non ?**_ Fit la pompom girl avec un sourire en coin.

_**\- Mais… t'as vraiment été bercé trop près des murs hein…**_

_**\- Peut-être que mon géniteur me cognait un peu trop fort lorsqu'il était défoncé, **_lâcha Sam en faisant mine de réfléchir, laissant Keira encore plus pantoise.

_**\- Mais….**_

_**\- Rhoo ça va, détend toi le string ! C'était une blague !**_ Plaisanta Sam.

Keira la fixa quelques instants, complètement ahurie, avant de secouer la tête et de retourner son attention dans son casier. Fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'essayer de comprendre cette fille. Reprenant là où on l'avait dérangé, la blonde s'empara d'un flacon blanc, que la pompom girl n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps et elle en sortit deux compris qu'elle avala immédiatement.

_**\- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue prendre tes "vitamines", **_lâcha Sam, bien plus sérieuse maintenant.

La blonde ne répondit rien, le visage de nouveau complètement fermé, alors qu'elle se contentait de hausser les épaules et de récupérer un livre ou deux pour les fourrer négligemment dans son sac.

_**\- Comment tu les as eus ?**_ Reprit la châtain.

_**\- De quoi ?**_ fit Keira, presque dans un grognement, n'aimant guère les questions de son amie.

Ne pouvait-elle pas faire comme avant et éviter les conversations sérieuses entre elles ?

_**\- Dany, Patricia prend des antidépresseurs depuis au moins deux ans maintenant, je sais très bien à quoi ça ressemble. Hors, ce genre de comprimés, tu ne les as que sur ordonnance et je sais très bien que tu n'en as pas.**_

_**\- Et si t'arrêtais de m'embêter avec tes questions et que t'allais en cours ? **_Répliqua Keira en claquant la porte de son casier, n'appréciant absolument pas que Sam ait compris de quoi il s'agissait.

_**\- Da-**_

_**\- Oh et quitte à faire imprimer des tee-shirts : #TeamLuluWatt, tu devrais aussi en profiter pour t'en faire imprimer un : Bébé à bord, ça t'évitera d'user tes cordes vocales,**_ ajouta Supergirl, en ne laissant pas la pompom girl en placer une.

Et avant même que Sam n'ait réellement le temps de réagir, la blonde s'en allait d'un pas précipité, laissant la jeune fille sur place, les sourcils froncés, l'air passablement inquiet. Ok… c'était quoi ça ?

•••

**Lundi 6 Janvier, Classe de Tutorat, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ Demanda Lena juste derrière Kara, en posant son menton sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Aussitôt, la soeur de Supergirl se mit à sursauter fortement, se levant précipitamment de sa chaise, la main sur son coeur qui tambourinait avec force, alors que son téléphone venait s'écraser sur la table devant laquelle elle était assise.

_**\- Mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille !**_ Cria la blonde, alors que la jeune Luthor venait de lui causer la peur de sa vie.

Lena se retint difficilement de rire devant la réaction de son amie et se pinça les lèvres, alors que Kara lui envoyait un air boudeur, avant de récupérer son portable et s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été abimé dans sa chute.

_**\- Je suis désolé,**_ sourit Lena, tandis que la chouchoute de madame Miller se réinstallait à sa place, la brune installant une chaise juste à côté d'elle pour s'y asseoir à son tour.

_**\- Tu n'as pas l'air désolé,**_ bouda Kara, en retournant sur son téléphone.

La milliardaire rit doucement devant la moue adorable de la jeune fille et profita que son attention était rivé ailleurs pour avancer son visage près du sien et envoyer un baiser surprise sur sa joue.

_**\- Pardonné ? **_Sourit grandement la brune, en observant le visage de Kara devenir légèrement rosé.

Celle-ci se contenta de lui tirer la langue, avant de nouveau reporter son attention vers son mobile.

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?**_ Demanda Lena, intriguée que la blonde soit aussi concentré sur son écran.

_**\- 69.**_

La jeune Luthor s'étouffa brusquement, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette réponse. Kara porta de nouveau ses yeux bleus sur elle et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

_**\- Oui, oui,**_ répondit précipitamment l'héritière de LuthorCorp. _**T'es vraiment sûre que tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?**_ Ricana-t-elle, imaginant déjà la réaction de la blonde quand elle va le découvrir.

_**\- Bah oui, je me sens stupide de pas comprendre.**_

_**\- Kara, t'es loin d'être stupide, juste… incroyablement innocente. **_

_**\- Je suis pas sûr que ça soit vraiment une bonne chose,**_ bouda la soeur de Supergirl.

_**\- Eh bien moi je trouve que c'est parfait comme ça,**_ sourit sincèrement Lena, réchauffant le coeur de sa voisine, qui lui renvoya son sourire en une version plus timide.

_**\- Cela dit… je comprends toujours pas… quand je cherche 69, je tombe juste sur un type avec des tatouages partout et des dents de toutes les couleurs.**_

Lena sourit, se retenant de rire devant tant d'innocence. Devait-elle vraiment être celle qui entacherait cette pureté ? Honnêtement, elle adorait réellement la candeur de Kara, mais… voir la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir en le découvrant serait… extrêmement comique à n'en pas douter.

_**\- Je peux voir deux secondes ?**_ Lui demanda Lena, dissimulant difficilement son sourire narquois.

La blonde à lunettes lui tendit son téléphone sans réfléchir, dansant dans sa chaise en attendant que la brune trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Ce constat amusa légèrement Lena, qui sourit en avisant les mouvements du coin de l'oeil, avant de faire défiler les photos du moteur de recherche et de s'arrêter sur un dessin de style pictogramme, qui illustra parfaitement le concept, sans trop heurter l'innocence de cette douce Kara Danvers.

_**\- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?**_ Fit la milliardaire, en se mordillant la lèvre, se retenant de plus en plus difficilement à ne pas rire.

_**\- Oui ! **_Affirma la blonde avec détermination.

_**\- Bien…**_

Leva bascula son regard vert de l'écran à la blonde plusieurs fois, faisant trépigner celle-ci d'impatience.

_**\- Y'a un défibrillateur dans le coin ?**_ Demanda soudainement Lena.

_**\- Euh… oui, dans le couloir près de la vie scolaire. Pourquoi ?**_ Fit Kara, perplexe.

_**\- Comme ça, au cas où… **_sourit mystérieusement la brune, avant de tendre de nouveau le portable à sa voisine.

La soeur de Supergirl posa alors son regard bleu sur le dessin et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite le sens. Puis, petit à petit, la compréhension fit lentement son chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et son visage se décomposa progressivement, devenant de plus en plus rouge, alors que les épaules de Lena s'agitait face aux rires qu'elle peinait de plus en plus à contenir.

Kara ouvrit la bouche, complètement bloqué, le visage devenu complètement écarlate et ceux jusqu'aux oreilles et Lena poussa doucement le corps de sa voisine avec le bout de son doigt pour jauger sa réaction.

_**\- La Terre à Kara Danvers, est-ce que vous me recevez ?**_

Aucune réaction, la blonde se contentant d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, alors que son regard bleu restait fixement sur son écran, qui avait fini par se mettre en veille.

Bon, elle n'en pouvait plus, la tête de Kara était tellement comique à ce moment là, que Lena explosa dans un éclat de rire, qui fit enfin réagir la blonde à lunettes, qui se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête alors que son visage devenait encore plus rouge… oui, visiblement c'était encore possible.

_**\- Arrête de rire ! **_Réussit enfin à articuler la blonde, après un temps interminable.

_**\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, désolé, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, je ne peux pas, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

\- …_**.**_ Kara croisa les bras, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise avec une moue boudeuse, alors que son visage ne réussissait pas à retrouver sa couleur naturelle.

_**\- Peut-être que si tu m'embrassais…**_ réussit à sortir Lena entre deux rires, l'esprit taquin, repensant au jour de Noël ou la soeur de Supergirl l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant.

Kara reporta son attention vers sa voisine qui était complètement pliée en deux, ne faisant même pas attention au regard intense que lui lançait la blonde à ce moment là. Pour être honnête, la blonde pensait vraiment à l'embrasser. Cependant, elle ne le faisait pas uniquement dans le but de la faire taire, étant donné qu'elle y avait pensé toute la journée.

Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient été très riches en émotions. Elle avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Néanmoins, cela avait été des larmes salvatrices, tout comme les mots de Lena et les notes de musique qu'elle avait enfin réussi à faire sonner de nouveau dans sa vie. Depuis lors, elle avait passé une bonne partie de ses journées entre le nouvel an et aujourd'hui, à jouer du piano dans le grenier et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses soeurs et d'Eliza.

Cela lui avait fait tellement de bien. Elle se sentait aujourd'hui libéré d'un poids immense qui avait pesé sur sa poitrine depuis trop longtemps et ce matin, quand elle s'était réveillée avec une joie et une énergie d'enfer, une seule chose semblait important à son esprit : Elle allait enfin faire le premier pas ! Elle se sentait tellement bien, tellement rayonnante et pleine d'énergie positive, qu'elle se sentait invincible, alors, c'était maintenant ou jamais…

Arrêtant de bouder immédiatement et prenant à la place un air déterminé, Kara se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui avait du mal à respirer tant elle riait et posa délicatement une main sur la joue de Lena. Aussitôt, celle-ci redressa la tête, des larmes de rires aux coins des yeux, posant un air interloqué à son amie, alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait sur son visage au simple touché de Kara.

Le souffle de la Luthor s'emballa aussitôt qu'elle remarqua l'intensité des yeux bleus de la blonde et ses rires moururent immédiatement dans sa gorge, qui devenait incroyablement sèche. Il se passait quoi là exactement ? Se demanda-t-elle alors que son coeur courrait un véritable marathon. Kara comptait vraiment l'embrasser ? Là ? Tout de suite ? Maintenant ? Oh. MON. DIEU…

Kara se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, son corps tremblant d'anticipation, alors qu'elle baissait son regard vers les lèvres entrouvertes de Lena, dont le cerveau venait complètement de disjoncter. La blonde s'avança alors lentement, faisant battre toujours plus leurs deux coeurs, qui battaient à l'unisson dans leur poitrine.

L'euphorie était à son comble et alors que Kara plongeait une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux de la belle brune, elle ferma les yeux et combl-

_**\- Salut.**_

Kara sursauta immédiatement, se reculant brusquement, laissant Lena ahuri alors qu'elle était encore bloqué dans la scène précédente. C'était une BLAGUE N'EST-CE PAS ?! Qui osait encore interrompre ce MOMENT qu'elle attendait depuis elle ne savait plus combien de temps !

_**\- Euh désolé… je dérange,**_ continua la voix du jeune homme, complètement embarrassé.

"_OUI !_" Cria mentalement la brune, alors qu'elle jetait son regard le plus noir au type qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé de sa vie.

_**\- Kenny ? **_Lâcha la blonde à lunettes, complètement surprise.

_**\- Hey,**_ salua-t-il timidement la chouchoute de madame Miller, ne se préoccupant même plus de la jeune Luthor qui lui faisait froid dans le dos à le regarder ainsi.

_**\- OH C'EST PAS VRAI ! **_Cria Kara avec une joie débordante.

Celle-ci bondit aussitôt de son siège, faisant sursauter Lena tant le geste était brusque et la blonde sauta dans les bras du jeune homme avec un enthousiasme rare, même pour elle. Celui-ci se mit à rire joyeusement, enserrant à son tour la taille de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle continuait de sautiller, sa joie étant trop grande pour être contenue.

"_Ok alors stop ! Arrêtez-tout !_" se dit Lena, qui regardait la scène complètement bouche bée. C'était qui ce type exactement ? De quel droit il venait interrompre THE MOMENT, pour en plus s'accaparer SA KARA !

"_Ok, calme Luthor… Ce n'est pas TA Kara… "_ tenta de se tempérer mentalement la milliardaire, mais qui était ce type qui se croyait tout permis aussi ?! Kenny c'est ça ? Kenny…. Pourquoi ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose ? Soudainement, son expression qui avait déjà radicalement changé à l'arrivée surprise du brun, s'enfonça encore plus, alors qu'elle faisait une réalisation qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elle se souvenait d'où elle avait entendu parler de ce con ! Euh nom, oups, lapsus... Elle en avait entendu parler de la bouche de Kara même, quand celle-ci lui avait révélé n'avoir eu qu'un seul petit copain dans sa vie et deviné comment il s'appelait….

Tout ceci n'était qu'une funeste blague du destin, c'était obligé…

•••

**Lundi 6 Janvier, Hôpital, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Sam ?**_

L'interpellée redressa la tête de ses mains qu'elle craquait nerveusement et tomba sur l'aînée des soeurs Danvers, qui la regardait étrangement, accoudé au comptoir de l'accueil, alors qu'elle même patientait sur un siège dans le hall d'attente.

_**\- Hey Lexy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu me suis ?**_ Sourit la châtain d'un air taquin.

Alex fronça les sourcils en observant quelques instants la pompom girl, avant d'échanger deux trois mots avec l'homme qui tenait l'accueil et d'ensuite se diriger vers la jeune fille, s'installant sur le siège voisin.

_**\- J'attends quelques amis qui sont externes dans cet hôpital,**_ informa la motarde, ignorant comme à son habitude, le flirte établi par la meilleure amie de Lena.

_**\- Alors tu as des amis autres que nous ? Je suis impressionnée !**_ Se moqua gentiment sa voisine, appréciant secrètement la compagnie de l'étudiante, qui l'empêchait de stresser pour son examen à venir.

_**\- Ne m'oblige pas à frapper une femme enceinte, ça serait mauvais sur mon C.V, **_ricana-t-elle.

Sam rit légèrement, avant de regarder l'une des femmes avec probablement son mari, se levaient pour rejoindre le médécin qui sortait tout juste de sa consultation précédente. Alex observa attentivement la jeune fille et remarqua son maintien légèrement tendu, qui lui était peu habituel.

_**\- Suis-je à votre goût Miss Danvers ?**_ Plaisanta la pompom girl, en remarquant le regard fixe que posait la soeur des jumelles sur elle.

_**\- Peut-être,**_ lâcha énigmatiquement la plus âgée.

Aussitôt, Sam s'étouffa devant la réponse, toussant par réflexe, complètement surprise de son audace, alors qu'Alex lui envoyait un regard narquois, satisfait de son effet.

_**\- Ok, bien joué, je t'accorde le point,**_ rit la châtain, en toussant encore de temps en temps.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire en coin, amusé malgré elle, puis reprit un peu plus sérieusement.

_**\- Première échographie ?**_

_**\- Oui,**_ souffla Sam, tournant son regard vers la salle d'attente, étrangement peu remplis en ce début d'après-midi.

_**\- Personne ne t'accompagne ?**_ Demanda Alex, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_**\- Lena et Kara ont un examen important. Lulu était prête à sécher les cours et j'ai du la menacer que je porterais un tee-shirt "Lena Luthor aime Kara Danvers", si elle venait,**_ rit la pompom girl, en repensant à la tête outrée de sa meilleure amie. _**Quant à Keira et Mike, ils ont entrainement toute l'après-midi et ils ont l'air d'avoir autre chose à penser en ce moment.**_

L'étudiante hocha la tête et se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante, avant de reprendre :

_**\- Et… tes parents ?**_

Sam se tendit d'avantages, laissant sa voisine avec un petit sentiment de culpabilité.

_**\- C'est compliqué.**_

Alex respecta son silence et n'ajouta rien. Elles patientèrent quelques minutes dans le silence complet, jusqu'à ce que les amis de l'étudiante ne sorte enfin de leur temps de travail. Celle-ci se leva immédiatement et s'avança pour les rejoindre, laissant Sam seule, avec son stress grandissant aussitôt la Danvers partie.

Elle se sentait ridicule de stresser pour si peu, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Baissant la tête, elle recommença à se triturer nerveusement les doigts, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais rien ne lui venait en tête.

_**\- Alors, tu comptes vraiment le garder ?**_ Intervint de nouveau la voix d'Alex, qui était de nouveau assise à ses côtés.

Sam sursauta légèrement, surprise dans ses pensées et elle fronça les sourcils en observant sa voisine. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle, essayant de repérer les gens avec qui l'étudiante discutait plus tôt, mais elle ne les vit nulle part, laissant la pompom girl encore plus perplexe.

_**\- Tu devais pas partir avec eux ?**_

_**\- J'ai changé d'avis,**_ répondit nonchalamment la fille aux reflets rouges. _**Je vais étudier le déroulement d'une première échographie.**_

_**\- Tu- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Lexy,**_ lâcha Sam, quelque peu gênée, mais étrangement soulagée.

_**\- Ça ne me gêne pas,**_ indiqua Alex avec un sourire. _**C'est ce que font les amies non ?**_

_**\- Ah donc on est déjà amie ? Tu es du genre rapide et droit au but hein ? Bien, j'aime ça, **_lança la danseuse avec un sourire taquin, mais secrètement touchée.

L'étudiante en médecine rit, mais n'ajouta rien. Oui, elle se connaissait depuis peu, mais malgré ça, elles avaient pu partager de nombreux moments ensemble depuis les fêtes de fin d'année et elles avaient accroché étrangement rapidement. Elles étaient encore bien loin du lien qui unissait Sam à Lena ou Keira, mais elles étaient forcées de constater, qu'avec encore un peu de temps, elles pourraient réellement devenir de bonnes amies toutes les deux.

_**\- Alors, tu vas le garder ?**_ Reprit Alex.

_**\- Oui,**_ assura Sam sans la moindre hésitation, surprenant quelque peu sa voisine.

_**\- Et, t'as pas du tout la moindre hésitation ? Ou peur, ou je ne sais quoi ?**_ Demanda l'étudiante, étonnée.

La danseuse rit nerveusement.

_**\- Bien sûr que si, enfin, évidemment que je flippe, mais je refuse catégorique d'avorter et encore moins de l'abandonner,**_ répondit sérieusement la châtain, en fixant un point devant elle.

_**\- Je peux demander pourquoi ?**_ Lança simplement la Danvers.

C'était une simple question, sans pression, ni jugement. Sam pouvait tout à fait refuser de répondre, cela n'offusquerait aucunement la soeur des jumelles, qui comprendrait parfaitement cette réserve. Cependant, depuis que Sam s'était ouverte à Lena, puis, plus récemment à Keira, puis Mike, elle se sentait bien moins réfractaire à se livrer, d'autant plus que la motarde venait de sacrifier une partie de son après-midi pour elle, alors qu'elle ne lui devait absolument rien.

_**\- Je suis contre l'avortement. Enfin, non, pas contre, contre, **_précisa la danseuse, alors qu'Alex l'écoutait attentivement. _**Je respecte tout à fait que certaine femmes ne veulent pas aller au terme de leur grossesse, c'est leur droit. Cependant, moi, je ne me sens pas le courage de faire ça et de vivre avec. L'air de rien, cet enfant, c'est déjà ma responsabilité et il est hors de question que je fuis à ça, **_continua Sam, avec une détermination assez impressionnante au vu de sa situation quelque peu précaire. _**Quant à l'adoption… Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir abandonner. D'errer de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, à se demander si un jour, quelqu'un voudra bien de toi et il est hors de question que je laisse sciemment mon propre enfant vivre une telle expérience.**_

La Danvers observa attentivement sa voisine, étonnée de ses révélations. Quand on commençait à traîner avec la pompom girl, on était loin de s'imaginer que cette fille pouvait avoir une enfance compliquée et pourtant, au vu du regard qu'elle avait, son passé ne semblait pas vraiment être un conte de fée.

_**\- Je ne savais pas que t'avais été adoptée. Cela dit, je trouve ça assez admirable, je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de faire ce que tu fais si j'étais à ta place,**_ avoua Alex, impressionnée.

_**\- Tu es une Danvers, bien sûre que tu l'aurais,**_ sourit Sam, l'étudiante lui rendant aussitôt, avant d'hésiter à continuer sur son histoire personnelle.

Son regard se perdit quelques instants dans la salle d'attente et le médecin ne semblant pas décidé à sortir de sa consultation, elle reprit, Alex se mettant immédiatement à l'écouter attentivement. Toutes les soeurs Danvers étaient-elles d'aussi bonnes confidentes ? Se demanda-t-elle intérieurement avec le sourire. Oui, sans doute.

_**\- Mes parents, biologiques j'entends, n'était pas vraiment les parents de l'année, ni même ce que l'on pourrait appeler des gens bien, ou du moins, fréquentables,**_ commença Sam, le regard dans le vide, alors qu'elle se souvenait de ses jeunes années. _**Mon père était tout le temps défoncé ou bourré et ma mère n'était pas vraiment mieux. Ma vie de "famille" était donc assez chaotique et il n'était pas rare que mon père passe ses nerfs sur moi… physiquement, je veux dire…**_ lâcha péniblement la pompom girl avec un contrôle incroyable, alors qu'Alex serrait la mâchoire, rien qu'à savoir que la jeune femme s'était fait battre durant son enfance. _**Cela dit, tu vas peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais je préférais nettement passer du temps avec mon père, qu'avec ma mère. Ma mère elle, m'a jamais frappé, elle me calculait juste pas, j'étais complètement inexistante et ce, qu'elle soit défoncé, ou dans de rare cas clin. Mon père cependant, lorsqu'il était sobre, avait tout d'un père aimant. Il me lisait des histoires pour m'endormir, il m'emmenait au zoo, ou m'emmenait au parc pour manger des glaces.**_

Le regard de la châtain pétillait à la mention de ses souvenirs, seuls vestiges de temps bien trop rare et heureux de son enfance.

_**\- Dans ses moments là, j'étais juste la gamine la plus heureuse du monde, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps… L'année de mes huits ans,**_ _**mes parents étaient complètement fauchés et ils étaient prêt à tout pour avoir leur dose, alors…**_

Sam serra la mâchoire, ayant un peu de mal à continuer. Autrefois, c'était une tristesse sans nom qui l'envahissait quand elle évoquait ce souvenir, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne sentait plus que de la colère. Alex posa une main réconfortante sur son genou, leur regard se croisant quelques secondes et la pompom girl eut la force de reprendre.

_**\- Ils m'ont tout simplement vendu.**_

_**\- Euh… Quoi ? **_Lâcha l'étudiante, en se redressant immédiatement, n'étant absolument pas sûr d'avoir compris.

_**\- T'as très bien entendu. Ils m'ont vendu, à leur dealer, qui visiblement, si j'ai bien compris, trainait dans le trafic d'être humain ou je ne sais quoi,**_ lâcha la danseuse avec dégoût, alors que sa voisine était complètement choquée.

_**\- Mais….**_

_**\- Mais ça n'a pas été beaucoup plus loin, **_la rassura Sam avec un faible sourire. _**J'ai eu beaucoup de chance et la police est intervenu pendant l'échange, arrêtant tout le monde, mais parents y compris. C'est pour ça que je suis très proche de Joe,**_ sourit la pompom girl avec un petit pétillement dans les yeux. _**C'est lui qui m'a sorti d'affaire, c'est un peu mon héros à moi,**_ rit-elle, Alex de son côté, se mit à sourire, se détendant légèrement en observant l'admiration dans les yeux de la jeune future maman. _**Après ça, j'ai été placé en foyer. Joe venait souvent me rendre visite quand il le pouvait, mais avec Barry, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire plus pour moi. Cependant il en a déjà fait beaucoup qu'il n'avait à faire. J'était pas une enfant très facile et j'ai été baladé dans pas mal de familles d'accueil. Puis un jour, je suis tombé sur Rick et Patricia et….**_ Elle sourit tristement. Tout comme Joe, eux aussi ils m'ont sauvé.

Alex ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand elle fut soudain coupa par le médecin, qui appelait la pompom girl pour sa consultation.

_**\- Bien, la suite de mon incroyable existence au prochain épisode, **_plaisanta Sam, son attitude désinvolte revenant au grand galop.

Honnêtement, Alex était plus qu'impressionnée par la jeune fille. Impressionné qu'après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle se montre aussi pleine de vie, un peu comme le faisait Kara.

_**\- Au fait,**_ reprit Sam en se tournant vers l'étudiante, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de consultation. _**Merci de m'avoir écouter et surtout, de m'accompagner**_, lui sourit timidement la pompom girl.

_**\- Y'a pas de quoi, je fais surtout ça pour prendre de l'avance dans mes cours. Tu sais, étude sur le terrain,**_ plaisanta la Danvers, faisant rire son amie et détendant définitivement l'atmosphère, malgré ses révélations… inattendues.

•••

**Lundi 6 Janvier, Bibliothèque, Midvale** **: **

Lena claqua la porte de son casier, étrangement tendue de sa journée. Certes, elle avait eu un nombre incroyable de devoir aujourd'hui, mais cela n'était pas vraiment dérangeant pour elle, qui réussissait tous ses examens haut la main. Non, le véritable problème, elle le connaissait. Il s'appelait Kenny… Il avait accaparé l'attention de la blonde toute la journée, pour le plus grand malheur de la brune. Kara semblait juste scotchée à lui et même si Lena comprenait qu'elle était heureuse de revoir l'un de ses plus anciens amis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ce sentiment de jalousie intense en elle et elle détestait ça.

Elle avait toujours détesté la jalousie, mais elle même ne l'avait jamais ressentie, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le chemin de ce rayon de soleil qu'était Kara Danvers. À partir de ce moment, elle s'était découvert un sentiment de possessivité et de jalousie vraiment extrêmement lorsqu'il s'agissait de la blonde à lunettes, qu'elle qualifiait de plus en plus comme étant SA blonde, SON rayon de soleil, SA Kara Danvers et cela là dégoutait d'elle même. Kara n'était en rien sienne et le serait jamais ! Pas qu'elle croyait impossible qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose entre elles un jour. Non. Mais tout simplement que personne n'appartenait à personne, point barre et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle s'agaçait au plus haut point contre elle, quand elle ressentait cette horrible sensation, comme celle qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

Ce Kenny était peut-être un garçon formidable, honnêtement, elle n'en doutait même, pas un seul instant si Kara était à ce point attaché à lui. Cependant, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle le détestait vraiment ! Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment mal regardé. Il ne semblait pas réellement la juger. Non, en fait, toute l'attention du garçon était porté sur une seule personne… Kara et rien que pour ça, Lena sentait sa partie Luthorienne lui souffler mille idées de torture, pour obliger le nouveau à fuir très vite et surtout très loin.

Le nouveau oui… parce que comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il interrompe ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs mois. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il accapare toute l'attention de la soeur de Supergirl. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il regarde Kara un peu trop intensément, il avait en plus fallu, qu'il emménage ici, à Midvale…

Quand il avait annoncé ça à la pétillante blonde, celle-ci s'était mise à sautiller dans tous les sens, sa joie débordant de toute part, tellement heureuse de savoir qu'elle pourrait maintenant voir son meilleur ami de l'époque quotidiennement et plus seulement par messagerie instantanée ou par téléphone. Lena, de son côté par contre, s'était sentie incroyablement maudite ! Et que même plusieurs heures plus tard, elle continuait d'avoir la nouvelle en travers de la gorge.

Soufflant un bon coup pour évacuer sa frustration et son mécontentement, en vain, elle s'avança dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque d'un pas lourd et décidé, envoyant un regard noir à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Luthor était de sorti et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas erré dans les couloirs de ce Lycée. Là, aujourd'hui, ce soir, Kara et elle aurait enfin et une bonne fois pour toute, une conversation sérieuse sur ce qu'elles étaient vraiment l'une pour l'autre et SURTOUT, elle aurait son BAISER que Kara lui faisait miroiter depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Comme à son habitude et depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Kara pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque, seule une seule des portes étaient ouvertes et un seul des grands néons installé au plafond, était allumé, guidant facilement la brune à travers la pénombre. Cependant, là où l'attendait généralement une douce musique au piano émanant d'un téléphone, aujourd'hui l'attendait des éclats de rires joyeux et incontrôlables. Cela aurait pu être une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la brune, si seulement le rire étincelant de Kara, n'était pas entaché par celui plus rauque, d'un jeune homme qu'elle identifiait sans mal, même si elle n'avait encore aucun visuel dessus.

Elle serra immédiatement la mâchoire, celle-ci fusionnant presque alors que son regard se durcit encore plus, qu'il ne l'avait déjà été toute la journée. Tel un dragon en colère, la Luthor soupira fortement, essayant de calmer son esprit, alors qu'elle tournait enfin à l'angle du mur et qu'elle pouvait enfin "admirer" le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

_**\- Rhooo, allez, travaille tes muscles ! C'est à cause de toi si mon bonnet à atterrit là-haut, tu vises toujours aussi mal !**_ Rit allégrement Kara, alors qu'elle se tenait dans un équilibre précaire, assise sur les épaules de Kenny.

_**\- Tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux dans le domaine je te rappelle ! **_Plaisanta le brun, avançant difficilement vers une étagère assez imposante, pour que la blonde puisse attraper son vêtement en laine qui avait atterrit sur la plus haute planche de la bibliothèque.

_**\- Ce n'est pas de moi que l'on parle là ! **_

_**\- Oui, t'as raison, si ça avait été toi, ce bonnet aurait, on ne saurait comment, fait tomber toutes les étagères de cette bibliothèque !**_ S'amusa le brun, en faisant allusion à la maladresse légendaire de sa vieille amie.

Lena était figée, là, dans la pénombre, alors que les deux lycéens riaient comme jamais, s'amusant à chahuter gentiment. Elle avait été naïve. Naïve de croire qui n'y avait qu'elle qui parvenait à faire rire Kara de la sorte. Naïve de croire qui n'y avait qu'elle que la blonde regardait de cette manière. Naïve de croire qui n'y avait qu'elle que la soeur de Supergirl enlaçait comme ça. Naïve de croire qu'elle avait pu être unique pour la chouchoute de madame Miller. Tout simplement naïve… Peut-être était-ce la jalousie qui parlait en ce moment et qui exacerbait la complicité qu'il y avait entre les deux amis dans son esprit, mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur le fait, qu'il n'y en avait quand même une et ce constat serra douloureusement le coeur de la milliardaire, qui fit immédiatement demi-tour avant qu'aucun des deux ne la voit

Mieux valait partir maintenant, parce qu'elle savait que si elle restait ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus, elle perdrait son combat contre sa partie Luthor et cela n'aurait du bon pour personne dans cette pièce…

•••

**Lundi 6 Janvier, Gymnase, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Hey, ça va ? Pas trop épuisée ?**_ Sourit Mike d'un air un peu fatigué, lui même vraiment éreinté par leur entraînement qui avait durée toute l'après-midi.

_**\- Non, pas trop, je suis une athlète moi monsieur,**_ ricana la blonde.

_**\- Une athlète qui va attraper la crève à sortir les cheveux mouillés, avec les températures qu'il fait,**_ fit remarquer le brun avec un rire, en prenant une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts.

_**\- Oui, eh bien désolé d'être un minimum hygiénique et de me laver les cheveux après plusieurs heures de sport intensives,**_ ironisa Keira.

Le footballeur rit de nouveau légèrement, son esprit à des années lumières de toutes ses embrouilles suite à la séance de sport qu'il venait d'effectuer. Le foot était vraiment libérateur pour lui et il était bien content d'avoir repris après ces vacances stressantes. Ils avancèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs vide de toutes autres présences dans le gymnase tout le monde étant déjà parti, Supergirl aimant trainer après l'entraînement et Mike l'attendant toujours depuis qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié.

La blonde se sentait elle aussi moins stressée suite à cette séance plus que bienfaitrice pour son esprit de plus en plus préoccupée. Elle devait se montrer plus prudente dans la gestion de ses émotions, sinon, elle était sûre que Sam viendrait se mêler de cette histoire et ça, il en était hors de question…

Un bruit de fracas, les firent soudainement sursauter, alors qu'ils bavardaient, les faisant se retourner dans la direction du bruit.

_**\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais regardez qui on a la chance de croiser en cette douce soirée,**_ lança une voix râpeuse qui fit frémir les deux lycéens, reconnaissant sans mal, la voix de l'homme qui leur avait adressé la parole le jour du marché de Noël.

* * *

**Bien, je sens qu'on va vraiment commencer à organiser mon meurtre ainsi que celui de ce pauvre Kenny... Je commence vraiment à devenir très sadique entre mon OS et mon non baiser de Luluwatt, ça commence à faire beaucoup de raison de m'en vouloir...^^'**

**Mention spécial à Madoka pour la partie 69, comme pour le chapitre précédent... c'est une petit coquinette cette Madoka en fait :p**

**Comme dab, les questions habituelles :**

**Quel est votre moment préféré ?**

**Celui qui vous à fait le plus rire ?**

**Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça pour le passé de Sam ? Qui en passant, n'a pas encore tout dévoilé...**

**Et ces types ? Que veulent-ils d'après vous ? Des théories ?**

**Je propose de faire un vote aussi ! Lequel de mes personnages à la vie la plus pourrie ? xD non parce que... ils devraient vraiment monter un club...**

**Allez, à la prochaine ! Peut-être à demain pour... une petite surprise !**


	18. Chapitre XVIII

**Hey ! Je me suis acharné sur ce chapitre pour vous faire un petit cadeau de Noël ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes de Noël et je vous dit bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_Oui, mais perso ont vraiment une vie pourrie xD Mais bon, désolé pour eux, mais ça les rends plus intéressant xD_

_Pourquoi Kenny débarque ? Uniquement pour vous embêter en fait ! :p_

_Oui, j'aurais pu le faire terminer par un baiser, mais... je suis sadique :p Auront-elles un jour l'occasion de s'embrasser ? Maybe, tout peut arriver avec moi :p_

_Oui, Sam n'a pas été épargné et on peut remercier Papa Joe pour ça x) Je ne voyais pas Alex la laisser toute seule, d'autant plus qu'elle se sont pas mal rapprochées._

_J'aime faire de Mike un tonton gâteau xD_

_Pour les racailles... à suivre :p_

_Encore merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas !_

* * *

**Réponse Super Sasha :**

_Désolé pour Kenny xD j'ai trouvé intéressant de l'intégrer :p_

_Je suis contente que tu aimes tout comme ça xD ça fait plaisir !_

_la suite, la voilà donc, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

•••

**Jeudi 16 Janvier, Lycée, Midvale** **: **

Son corps était en pilote automatique depuis quelques jours, son esprit ressassant sans cesse les évènements du lundi de la semaine dernière. Le monde autour d'elle semblait flou, les bruits, lointains. Honnêtement, elle se demandait bien comment son corps pouvait agir ainsi, alors que son cerveau était loin, très loin, de la réalité. Quelqu'un pouvait bien décider de se mettre devant elle et de la frapper en plein visage, qu'elle ne réagirait même pas, se contentant de passer l'obstacle et de continuer son chemin, tel un stupide robot.

Elle était comme ça depuis dix jours maintenant et même si rien ne transparaissait de l'extérieur, certains avaient parfaitement saisi qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Enfin, certains… une en particulier… Sam. La pompom girl se montrait étonnamment coriace pour tenter de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Avant, celle-ci, voyant que Keira ne voudrait en aucun cas en parler, se contenterait de dévier sur des sujets plus légers afin de détourner son attention et Supergirl appréciait vraiment cela ! Mais là, Sam insistait de plus en plus, créant parfois de véritables disputes entre elles. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait le terme, cela voudrait sinon dire, que la pompom girl s'énervait aussi, hors, ce n'était jamais le cas. La châtain se contentait de se faire engueuler par la footballeuse, encaissant silencieusement et revenant toujours à la charge plus tard.

Pourquoi Sam ne voulait-elle pas comprendre que c'était dans son intérêt de se mêler de ses affaires ?

La blonde souffla, se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, alors qu'elle se dirigeait sans aucune motivation en direction de son casier. Ses deux premiers cours avaient fini d'achever le peu d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait eu ce matin, à l'aide de la joie euphorique de sa jumelle et maintenant, elle préférait passer sous un bus que d'aller au suivant.

À quoi bon aller à ces cours de toutes manières ? Avait-ce vraiment une quelconque importance dorénavant ?

Une certaine rage s'empara soudainement de Keira et celle-ci reposa brutalement les livres qu'elle venait de prendre et claqua son casier, partant à l'opposé de sa réelle destination.

Non, clairement, cela n'avait plus d'importance !

_**\- Notre cours de maths c'est dans l'autre sens, **_intervint sérieusement Sam en se retournant, alors que Supergirl venait presque de lui défoncer l'épaule sans même faire attention.

La footballeuse ne l'entendit même pas, poursuivant son chemin d'un pas rapide, alors que la pompom girl pouvait presque apercevoir la tension dans le corps de la blonde s'échapper par vagues, tant elle ne pouvait plus être contenue.

Sam soupira lourdement et hésita à peine deux secondes, avant d'elle aussi changer de direction et de poursuivre la blonde. Tant pis le cours de maths…

_**\- Hey ! Attends-moi !**_

Toujours aucune réaction, Keira traçait son chemin telle une furie, son casque à la main et Sam avait du mal à la rattraper avec tous ses lycéens qui marchaient à contre courant et qui, contrairement à avec Supergirl, ne s'écartaient absolument pas de son passage. N'étaient-ils pas au courant que les femmes enceintes étaient prioritaires, râla intérieurement la châtain.

Arrivée vers le parking, Sam pesta contre une bande de jeunes qui l'avait encore plus ralenti et se sentit maudite alors que la blonde avait déjà enfourché sa moto, son casque sur la tête, prête à partir.

_**\- Ok, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes,**_ maugréa la pompom girl.

Supergirl démarra le moteur de son deux roues, prête à s'élancer sur une route aléatoire et de rouler sans destination. Conduire avec son esprit complètement parasité n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, s'en était même une très mauvaise, mais elle s'en fichait. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour essayer de se vider la tête.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle allait enfin prendre le large pour au moins quelques heures, quelque chose la frappa à la tête, la faisant sursauter, puis elle tourna la tête, apercevant une chose tomber au sol. Est-ce que c'était….. une chaussure ?

Ouvrant la visière de son casque pour être sûre de ne pas mal voir, Keira fronça les sourcils quand elle affirma, que c'était une chaussure qui venait de lui atterrir sur la tête.

_**\- Euuuh…**_ lâcha-t-elle, perplexe, alors qu'elle regardait vers le haut, son regard ne rencontrant que le ciel.

_**\- C'est pas trop tôt !**_ Grogna la voix de la danseuse non loin d'elle.

Soupirant, Supergirl ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant d'enfin portait son attention en direction de son amie, qui s'approchait d'elle d'un pas furieux et…. avec une chaussure en moins.

_**\- Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment lancé une chaussure ?**_ Lança la footballeuse, perplexe.

_**\- Non, bien sûr que non. Dieu porte des bottines et en a fait tomber une du ciel,**_ ironisa la pompom girl. _**Bien sûr que je t'ai lancé ma chaussure ! Ça fait plus de cinq minutes que je te cours après et tu me snob complètement !**_ Pesta-t-elle, en ramassant sa botte et la remettant avec des gestes boudeurs.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sam ? Tu devrais être en cours.**_

_**\- Toi aussi aux dernières nouvelles ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ?!**_ La gronda Arias.

_**\- Ça me semble plutôt clair,**_ répondit neutrement Supergirl, son casque toujours sur la tête, le moteur de son véhicule toujours grondant.

_**\- Et depuis quand tu sèches les cours ?**_

_**\- Et depuis quand tu me colles autant la grappe !**_ S'agaça Keira.

_**\- Depuis que tu fais n'importe quoi !**_ Répliqua Sam, qui contourna la moto ou était installée son amie, pour s'emparer de ses clés.

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**_ Pesta la capitaine des DC Heroes.

_**\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse conduire dans l'état dans lequel tu es !**_ Expliqua sérieusement la châtain. _**T'es tellement concentré sur je ne sais quoi, que tu ne fais absolument pas attention à ce qui t'entoure et ça, c'est juste la mort assuré si tu prends la route !**_

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour, les clés en main et se dirigea de nouveau vers le lycée. Non mais c'était une blague ? De quoi se mêlait-elle !

_**\- Rends-moi mes clés !**_ S'énerva Supergirl, qui avait ôté son casque avec rage et qui s'approchait dangereusement de son amie.

_**\- Tu les veux ?**_ Sourit moqueusement Sam, en brandissant lesdites clés. _**Viens les chercher, **_défia-t-elle.

Automatiquement, la blonde termina les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la pompom girl et s'apprêtait à saisir ce qui lui appartenait, quand Sam les lâcha soudainement, les clés terminant leur course sous la grille d'une bouche d'égout.

_**\- NON MAIS T'ES SÉRIEUSE ?! **_Cria furieusement la blonde, hors d'elle, toute la tension qu'elle cumulait depuis une dizaine de jours ressortant d'un seul coup.

_**\- PARFAITEMENT !**_ Répondit la danseuse avec le même ton, s'énervant pour la première fois contre la blonde, depuis que celle-ci se comportait vraiment étrangement. _**Je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème en ce moment, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse crever stupidement, parce que madame a de sérieux problèmes de communication ! **_

Pleine de rage, Keira saisit durement le col du haut de la châtain, la rapprochant dangereusement de son visage, tendu comme jamais. D'abord complètement surprise par le geste, Sam reprit rapidement un air énervé, lança un regard noir à son vis-à-vis.

Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'arrivait-il à la footballeuse ? Jamais elle ne s'était montrée si agressive, en particulier avec la pompom girl, alors pourquoi le faisait-elle maintenant ? Sam voyait bien que Supergirl n'était pas bien du tout depuis quelque temps, mais malgré ses nombreuses demandes, ses nombreux efforts pour en savoir plus, la joueuse de foot n'avait fait que la repousser encore et encore, s'agaçant toujours plus.

Là, visiblement, elle venait de franchir une ligne et Keira semblait véritablement hors d'elle, mais la pompom girl sentait très bien, que ce n'était pas qu'à cause d'elle, mais sans doute d'un ensemble de choses, qui faisait que Supergirl pétait complètement un câble.

_**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? **_Lança Sam avec défie. _**Me frapper ?**_

Keira fixa le visage de la danseuse qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Les muscles de sa mâchoire ne cessaient de se contracter, tellement sa tension était à son summum. La blonde se sentait complètement perdue. Que faisait-elle exactement ? Pourquoi s'en prenait-elle ainsi à Sam ? Tout ce que voulait la pompom girl c'était l'aider et elle avait tellement besoin d'aide… Elle ferma soudainement les yeux et une série de flashs sur ce qui s'était passé le lundi de la semaine dernière au gymnase, lui revint soudain en mémoire.

Finalement, elle rouvrit les yeux, ceci pétillant d'une manière inquiétante, qui laissa Sam complètement bouche bée, alors qu'elle percevait le sentiment de crainte derrière ce regard bleu si tourmenté.

_**\- Reste loin de moi,**_ lâcha alors lentement Supergirl, qui poussa la châtain en arrière qui recula de quelques pas, pour s'enfuir rapidement en direction du lycée.

La jeune future maman resta sur place quelques instants, encore complètement bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans le regard de son amie. Que se passait-il exactement ? De quoi Keira avait-elle si peur ? Et pourquoi Mike ne répondait-il à aucun de ses messages, en plus d'être complètement absent depuis une dizaine de jours ? Est-ce que tout ça était lié ? Mais si oui, alors qu'elle était le problème ? Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon...

•••

**Jeudi 16 Janvier, Lycée, Midvale** **: **

Lena fixa longuement l'écran de son téléphone qui était figé sur sa conversation avec Kara. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle espérait une réponse de la blonde, une réponse qui ne venait pas… D'habitude, elle lui répondait limite du tac o tac, la brune ayant parfois à peine envoyé son message, qu'elle recevait une réponse, mais là, depuis quelques jours, c'était à peine si elle prenait le temps de lui répondre…

La milliardaire laissa son téléphone tomber sur son cahier ouvert, alors qu'elle poussait un râle de frustration et d'agacement. Elle en avait plus qu'assez ! Dix jours. Dix jours, c'était le temps depuis l'arrivée de ce crétin de Kenny ! Dix jours où ce sale type monopolisait complètement la soeur de Supergirl ! Dix jours où elle était complètement passée à la trappe.. Kara était tellement emportée dans sa joie extatique de revoir son ancien ami, qu'elle en oubliait absolument tout le reste, même elle et ça, ça lui faisait un mal de chien…

Au fil du temps passé ensemble. Au fil de leurs innombrables conversations, que ce soit en personne ou par téléphone. Au fil de leur regard en coin échangé. Au fil de ces sourires si resplendissants que la chouchoute de madame Miller lui envoyait tout le temps. Au fil de ces confessions. Au fil de ces échanges intenses qu'elles avaient partagés, Lena pensait vraiment que Kara partageait ses sentiments, mais depuis l'arrivée de l'Asiatique à Midvale, elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Comment pouvait-elle l'être, quand elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui faisait la force et qui rendait sa relation avec la blonde si unique, était en réalité le même genre d'amitié qui semblait lier Kara et Kenny ? Oui, en dix jours, la milliardaire avait eu le temps de les observer et elle avait parfaitement remarqué les regards, les touchés, la complication plus qu'évidente qu'il y avait entre les deux amis et tout cela la rendait folle de jalousie.

De ce fait, elle avait passé ses derniers jours à être tendue, grincheuse et incroyablement renfermée sur elle-même, provoquant souvent des râleries de la part de sa colocataire. Sam ne cessait de lui répéter que Kara était simplement contente de retrouver un vieil ami, que cela ne durerait pas, parce que la blonde était beaucoup trop accro à elle et Lena l'avait cru, au début, mais plus le temps passait, plus cet espoir s'évanouissait.

Pourquoi la blonde ne s'apercevait-elle pas du mal qu'elle lui faisait ? Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle le savait, mais qu'elle s'en fichait éperdument et si Kara était en réalité comme toutes ces personnes à qui elle avait fait confiance ? Ces personnes qui s'étaient simplement servies d'elle et qui l'avaient abandonnée sans se retourner, une fois qu'ils s'en étaient lassé ?

Son coeur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée, mais elle refusait tout de même dit croire. La blonde ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvaise, elle était juste… Kara. Trop innocente, impulsive, joyeuse et enfantine pour se rendre compte que son comportement, broyait petit à petit le palpitant de la jeune Luthor, qui depuis quelques mois, semblait ne battre que pour ce rayon de soleil qu'était Kara Danvers.

Lena se passa une main dans les cheveux, ses nerfs en passe de lâcher tant elle contenait ses émotions ces derniers temps. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça longtemps. Elle se sentait craquer de plus en plus et ça, elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas envie parce qu'elle savait que le jour où elle craquerait, elle libérait la Luthor qui était en elle et qu'elle dirait sans aucun doute des choses ignobles à la pauvre âme qui aura le malheur d'être à ses côtés ce moment là.

_**\- Ah non Lulu ! Ne me dit pas que tu recommences encore !**_ Soupira Sam, l'air passablement épuisé.

La nouvelle arrivante se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre à côté de sa meilleure amie, s'étalant à moitié sur la table.

_**\- Je ne recommence rien du tout,**_ lâcha neutrement Lena, reprenant son exercice là où elle l'avait laissé, c'est à dire à un stade peu avancé… son esprit bien trop accaparé pour se concentrer suffisamment.

_**\- Bien sûr que si, tu remets ton masque de Luthor en place et je n'aime absolument pas ça !**_ Râla la pompom girl en la regardant.

_**\- Eh bien si ma présence te déranges, tu n'as qu'à passer ton chemin, je ne t'ai rien demandé,**_ répliqua froidement la brune.

Sam souffla en détournant la tête, peinée de se faire rembarrer ainsi par toutes ses amies. Non mais le monde partait vraiment en cacahuètes en ce moment, ce n'était pas possible ! D'abord Keira qui se transformait en Terminator zombifié dépressif, Mike qui se prenait pour Où est Charlie, puis Lena qui redevenait l'Ice Queen qu'elle était à son arrivée à Midvale… Il ne manquerait plus que Kara face une overdose de bonne humeur et ça serait le pompom !

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, seules dans une salle de classe inoccupée. L'héritière de LuthorCorp ne semblait même pas faire attention à la châtain à ses côtés et franchement, Sam en avait plus que marre de toute cette situation.

_**\- Tu as essayé d'aller lui parlé ?**_ Tenta la danseuse sans grande conviction.

Lena ne prit même pas la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit, en fait, Sam n'était même pas sûre qu'elle avait pris la peine d'écouter.

_**\- Je m'inquiète pour Kei-**_

_**\- Écoutes, je suis en train de travailler ok, alors fiche-moi la paix ! **_La coupa la Luthor.

_**\- Quoi, mais t'es sérieuse ?!**_ S'agaça Sam.

_**\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?**_ Fit Lena en se tournant vers elle avec le plus beau masque de Luthor que la pompom girl n'ait jamais vu.

Celle-ci lâcha un ricanement nerveux. Ok, elle voulait bien être gentille, mais elle n'allait clairement pas continuer à être le punching-ball de tout le monde. Elles avaient des problèmes ? Qu'elles les règle où qu'elles lui en parle, plutôt que de l'envoyer bouler !

_**\- Tu sais quoi, va te faire foutre ! Quand t'auras décidé d'arrêter d'être une garce, tu sauras où me trouver ! **_S'énerva Sam en se redressant avec vitesse et mécontentement et s'échappant de la pièce, laissant de nouveau Lena seule avec ses pensées.

La brune laissa tomber sa tête sur son cahier, se maudissant mentalement. Voilà, ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prit venait d'arriver, elle n'avait lâché la Luthor que quelques secondes et celle-ci avait déjà fait des ravages. Elle était mentalement épuisée. Sam avait raison, il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle avec Kara, mais chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, la blonde était en compagnie de monsieur parfait et cela la faisait toujours déchanter, tant les voir ensemble remuait des sensations négatives en elle.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Premièrement, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait marre de ce gouffre qui se creusait au fur et à mesure dans son coeur, à l'absence de Kara. Elle en avait marre d'être obnubilé sans cesse par des pensées négatives. Elle en avait marre de soudainement douter de Kara et surtout, elle avait peur d'avoir imaginé toutes ses choses, qui lui avaient donné l'impression d'être unique aux yeux de la blonde… Puis deuxièmement, elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, parce que sinon elle allait continuer à s'en prendre à Sam sans raison et ça, il en était hors de question.

Elle soupira alors un bon coup, tentant de prendre du courage, puis referma son cahier, rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Kara et qu'elle lui parle, vraiment !

•••

**Jeudi 16 Janvier, Café, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Mon dieu, dis-moi que toi, tu n'es pas de mauvaise humeur,**_ souffla Sam, presque exaspérée, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur la banquette d'un café.

Alex se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, trouvant cette façon de saluer quelque peu étrange.

_**\- Ah oui désolé. Dis-moi que pour une fois, tu n'es pas de trop mauvaise humeur, **_taquina la pompom girl.

_**\- Je t'emmerde Arias,**_ répliqua l'étudiante en roulant des yeux.

La plus jeune rit, contente de voir qu'au moins une de ses amies était encore fidèle à elle-même. Il y avait bien encore Kara, mais celle-ci brillait un peu trop en ce moment pour le bien de ses yeux et de son cerveau, qui se retrouverait grillé par tant de bonne humeur et d'énergie.

_**\- Bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi cette subite envie qu'on se voit ?**_ Demanda la motarde, dont le casque était posé sur la banquette à côté d'elle.

_**\- Quoi ? N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir envie de voir ma sexy Lexy,**_ sourit innocemment la châtain.

Alex secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle, tandis qu'un serveur passait prendre leur commande. Elles échangèrent quelques paroles légères, afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, la Danvers se rendant bien compte que Sam était tendue.

_**\- J'ai juste l'impression que Mégawatt a aspiré la bonne humeur de tout le monde, **_avoua enfin la future maman dans un soupire.

_**\- Oui,**_ rit Alex. _**Elle est assez intenable depuis le nouvel an ! Elle boirait dix boissons énergisantes tous les matins, que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.**_

_**\- Je suis sérieusement obligé de me promener avec mes lunettes de soleil quand elle est dans les parages, **_se moqua gentiment la pompom girl. _**Et à côté de ça, tu as Lena qui est prête à commettre un meurtre, Mike qui a complètement disparu des radars et Keira qui pète complètement un câble,**_ souffla Sam, véritablement épuisée de tout ça.

_**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ S'inquiéta immédiatement l'aînée Danvers en fronçant les sourcils, alors que leurs boissons respectives arrivaient.

Elles remercièrent le serveur et Sam se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, inquiétant encore davantage l'étudiante en médecine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore raté exactement ? Depuis la rentrée, elle n'avait pas eu un seul moment à elle, tant ses cours, déjà très prenant, s'intensifier encore. Est-ce qu'étudier la médecine allait vraiment la faire passer à côté de la vie de ses amis et la sienne ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que ça vaille le coup…

_**\- Kenny est apparu comme par enchantement à la rentrée, du coup, Lena recommence à porter son masque de Luthor, parce que miss énergie solaire passe tout son temps avec lui,**_ commença à expliquer la danseuse.

_**\- Kenny ? Comme Kenny Li ? L'ex de Kara ?**_ S'étonna Alex.

_**\- Oui, Kenny L- Attends, c'est son ex ?**_ S'exclama Sam, surprise par la révélation.

L'étudiante hocha la tête alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de son café.

_**\- Merde… Lulu est déjà assez jalouse et possessive avec Mégawatt sans qu'on ajoute ce détail, mais là… Je comprends un peu mieux sa garce attitude maintenant. C'est devenu une vraie plaie sérieusement. Kara n'est vraiment pas cool de la laisser sur le carreau comme ça !**_ Pesta Sam.

_**\- C'est Kara, elle ne fait sans doute même pas attention à ce qu'elle fait, encore plus maintenant qu'elle est en mode pile électrique ++.**_

_**\- Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas une raison ! Je te rappelle que je vis avec Lena ! Enfin, en ce moment, je vis surtout avec une Luthor et crois-moi, c'est loin d'être ultra agréable, alors si elle pouvait bouger son petit cul de blonde hyperactive et rassurer Lulu sur ses intentions envers elle, cela m'aiderait beaucoup et arrangerait bien du monde !**_

_**\- Je tâcherai de lui botter le cul demain avant le match,**_ assura Alex.

_**\- Merci ! Ça me rendrait vraiment un fier service !**_

_**\- Et pour les autres ?**_

_**\- Mike est complètement introuvable. Ça fait dix jours que personne ne l'a vu ou n'a entendus parler de lui et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter… Quant à Dany…**_

Sam se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante. Il y avait vraiment un sérieux souci avec Keira, elle en était persuadée, sinon la blonde ne serait pas aussi atteinte. Cependant, elle ne savait pas si en parler à sa soeur était vraiment une solution. Elle commençait vraiment à connaitre Alex et elle savait que si elle lui en parlait, l'étudiante allait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour faire cracher le morceau à sa cadette, mais elle avait peur que cela braque encore plus Supergirl.

_**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Keira Sam ?**_ Insista la Danvers, faisant craquer la pompom girl.

_**\- Je sais pas,**_ avoua-t-elle. _**Je sais pas, mais il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas depuis quelque temps. Elle est ultra tendue, elle s'énerve ultra rapidement et puis…**_

_**\- Oui ?**_

_**\- Je sais pas, tout à l'heure, je sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose, mais je serais incapable de te dire quoi…**_ termina la danseuse.

Alex fronça encore plus les sourcils si c'était possible. D'accord, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec la footballeuse, elle pouvait le lire dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Elle ne savait pas ce que Sam avait cru apercevoir dans le regard de sa soeur, mais c'était visiblement assez préoccupant pour perturber la pompom girl, qui n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qui angoissait pour un rien. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle tente de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

L'étudiante avait toujours été plus protectrice envers Kara que Supergirl. Keira était bien trop semblable à elle, pour réellement apprécier que quelqu'un cherche constamment à la protéger. Cependant, elle restait sa petite soeur et s'il y avait vraiment un problème, alors elle n'allait certainement pas rester inactive. Elle l'avait déjà fait avec Kara, lorsque celle-ci avait eu ses problèmes au lycée et il était hors de question que cela se reproduise, que cela soit avec l'une ou l'autre des jumelles. Elle se l'était promise !

_**\- Et t'as vraiment aucune piste ?**_ S'enquit la motarde.

_**\- Non,**_ souffla la plus jeune de façon presque désespérée. _**Juste que ça eût l'air de commencer la semaine dernière, peut-être même avant, après le nouvel an. Et, je suis prête à parier que c'est aussi lié à Mike.**_

_**\- C'est pas possible, je disparais dix jours et le monde par à vau-l'eau…**_

Sam lui envoya un petit sourire contrit, mais n'ajouta rien. Pour une fois, elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Un silence s'installa entre elles, le premier depuis leur arrivée ici.

_**\- Bon et toi ? Quoi de neuf sous le soleil ?**_ Reprit la danseuse, avec un ton plus léger.

Si elle avait demandé à Alex de la rejoindre, c'était avant tout pour passer un bon moment, alors il était plus que temps de changer de sujet. L'étudiante souffla :

_**\- Rien d'exceptionnel, je suis complètement enseveli sous mes cours en ce moment, ça devint n'importe quoi.**_

La pompom fixa sa voisine un moment et ajouta :

_**\- Il n'y a pas que ça, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe. Autre que Keira j'entends, **_fit la châtain, en coupant Alex qui voulait ajouter quelque chose.

_**\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?**_

La danseuse balança ses cheveux en arrière avec arrogance.

_**\- Mon génialissime esprit n'a rien à envier à celui de Sherlock Holmes !**_

L'étudiante eut un rictus amusé.

_**\- Ah oui ? Rien que ça.**_

_**\- Quoi, tu vas me dire que j'ai pas raison sur le fait qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ?**_ S'enquit la future maman en haussant un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

Bon, d'accord, elle devait avouer que la pompom girl avait un sens de l'observation assez exceptionnel et une perspicacité tout aussi impressionnante. Cependant, elle ne le dirait pas à voix haute, cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir, se dit mentalement Alex.

_**\- Je suis pas sûre que ça soit le bon moment pour en parler. Tu es déjà assez occupée avec tes problèmes, sans que je te parle en plus des miens.**_

_**\- Mais je t'ai déjà parlé des miens et tu m'as écouté et même soutenu sans broncher. Quand on est amie, ça va dans les deux sens. Tu es là pour moi, alors je suis là pour toi.**_

_**\- Vraiment, qui pourrait croire que sous cette agaçante personnalité se trouvait en fait une personne plutôt sage et responsable,**_ plaisanta la plus âgée.

_**\- Je retiens les compliments,**_ sourit Sam de façon arrogante. _**Le plus grand étant celui où tu dis que je suis agaçante. Je sais très bien que tu m'adores ! **_Continua-t-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Alex rit, puis reprit petit à petit son sérieux. Oui, peut-être qu'elle devait en parler. Cette chose la rongeait depuis plusieurs mois et elle ne savait plus quoi en penser, ni même quoi faire…

_**\- Il… je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche avec mon père, **_avoua enfin l'étudiante.

_**\- Comment ça ?**_ Demanda Sam, se redressant, son sérieux totalement retrouvé face à cette confession.

_**\- Il y a quelques mois, je suis parti visiter un laboratoire de LuthorCorp à National City et… Je suis tombé sur mon père. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire là-bas. Certes, mes parents travaillent pour une filiale de la famille Luthor, mais le laboratoire que j'ai visité, faisait des recherches sur des choses bien différentes, que ce que mon père à l'habitude de faire. Tu vas me dire que ça ne prouve rien mais… Je sais pas, j'ai vraiment eu une impression bizarre. Quand il m'a vu, il était extrêmement tendu, puis… Je l'ai vu interagir avec cette femme et… ça m'a pas plu du tout.**_

_**\- Tu… Tu crois que ton père trompe ta mère ?**_

_**\- J'en sais rien,**_ avoua Alex. _**Au début, j'ai balayé cette idée tout de suite, je le pensais incapable de faire ça. Puis… il est soudainement devenu de plus en plus absent. Il n'était pas là à Noël. Il n'était pas avec ma mère pendant le jour de l'an. Ma mère ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il fait, juste qu'il travaille soit disant sur un très gros projet top secret. Puis, chaque fois que je lui parle et que j'essaye d'en découvrir plus, il devint nerveux et s'irrite facilement, ce qui n'est absolument pas son genre.**_

_**\- C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup…**_

_**\- Je sais plus quoi faire,**_ soupira l'étudiante en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_**\- T'as essayé la manière Samantha Arias ?**_ Sourit la pompom girl.

_**\- Et… c'est quoi cette méthode ? **_Fit Alex, perplexe.

_**\- Tu lui demandes de but en blanc ! Ça donne un truc du genre : Salut papa, est-ce que tu couches avec une autre femme ? Crois-moi, cette méthode fait des miracles. Bon, l'ingrédient secret, c'est avoir pas mal de spontanéité pour la surprise et surtout être d'une persévérance sans faille ! Ça marche à tous les coups !**_ Assura la future maman. _**Enfin… à part quand on est aussi buté que ta soeur…**_

Alex rit malgré elle. Non, c'est vrai, elle n'avait pas utilisé la méthode Samantha Arias, mais si c'était la bonne ? Cependant, voulait-elle vraiment savoir ce que son père cachait ? Oui, c'était certain, la bonne question à poser était plutôt : Était-elle prête à entendre la réponse ? En cela, elle était beaucoup moins sûre...

•••

**Jeudi 16 Janvier, Lycée, Midvale** **: **

Lena avait envie de frapper quelque chose, quelqu'un, ou n'importe quoi, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'évacuer. Il était rare, voire même jamais arrivé, qu'elle se sente tellement tendue, qu'elle était obligée de physiquement évacuer cette tension, mais aujourd'hui, cela était le cas et la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'agir était son éducation, qui l'obligeait à garder ses émotions dissimulées.

Son dos ne pouvait être plus droit, sa mâchoire ne pouvait être plus contractée, son regard ne pouvait être plus noir, sa démarche ne pouvait être plus raide et l'ambiance qu'elle dégageait ne pouvait être plus dangereuse et glaciale.

Il était plus de dix-huit heures, quasiment la totalité des lycéens étaient partis maintenant et cela était au moins un bon point pour la brune, qui aurait sans doute fini par massacrer l'un de ces abrutis, s'ils avaient continué à la fixer comme ils le faisaient depuis quelques jours.

Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi tendue ? Après le départ de Sam, Lena avait trouvé une certaine détermination à mettre les choses à plat avec Kara, mais… Elle n'avait pas pu. Pas quand, alors qu'elle la trouvait enfin après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de recherches, elle la trouvait au bras de ce nouveau, qui avait tout gâché. Pas quand elle avait vu ces câlins un peu trop nombreux et un peu trop serrés qu'ils se donnaient. Pas quand Kara était juste passé à côté d'elle, sans même lever un regard vers elle, son esprit bien trop accaparé par cet abrutit qu'elle avait de plus en plus envie de trucider.

Peut-être devrait-elle trouver une façon subtile de le faire virer ? Peut-être devrait-elle faire en sorte que la blonde apprenne à le détester ? Peut-être devrait-elle faire en sorte que la famille Li déménage de nouveau ? Peut-être devrait-elle faire en sorte que Kenny comprenne qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à toucher, regarder ou même s'approcher de Kara ?

Lena se stoppa subitement dans les couloirs vides de toute présence humaine. Elle fixait un point invisible devant elle, alors que sa respiration s'était soudainement accélérée. Venait-elle vraiment de penser toutes ses choses horribles ? Était-elle vraiment prête à faire ces choses horribles ? Honnêtement, là, maintenant, elle s'en sentait parfaitement capable et rien que cette pensée la remplissait d'horreur et de mépris pour elle-même…

Elle voulait qu'on arrête de voir une Luthor en elle, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle en était une et ce constat remplaça subitement une partie de sa colère grandissante, en angoisse profonde. Elle était une Luthor… Et si elle finissait par devenir comme son frère ? Cette pensée la fit trembler… Finalement, Kara avait raison de la fuir. Être loin de la milliardaire était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux…

Cela lui fit mal au coeur. Elle avait juste envie de tout claquer, de frapper, de hurler, de pleurer, d'abandonner… mais son masque se remit instantanément en place, tout son désarroi se transformant de nouveau en colère pure, alors qu'elle remarquait Kenny sortir de la salle de tutorat de Kara. Leur salle. Celle qui avait accueilli tant de conversation sur ce vieux canapé. Celle qui avait accueilli tant de rire. De joie. De complicité. Un presque baiser…

Elle bouillait. Oh oui elle bouillait et elle savait que c'était arrivé. Son point de craquage était là et elle se sentait incapable de l'arrêter, alors que son corps se dirigeait automatiquement vers la porte de la salle de tutorat, le jeune homme semblant déjà avoir disparu. Intérieurement, une petite partie d'elle espérait réellement que Kara ne serait pas là, parce qu'elle savait que sa part Luthorienne était aux commandes en cet instant et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se montrer désagréable avec la pétillante jeune fille, même après tous les sentiments négatifs qu'elle lui faisait ressentir depuis une dizaine de jours.

_**\- T'as oublié quelque chose Ke-**_ Commença Kara, alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrait à la volée. _**Lena ?**_ Sourit immédiatement la blonde, avec ce sourire si merveilleux dont seule elle avait le secret.

Cependant, en ce moment, ce sourire irritait la brune plus qu'autre chose. Comment pouvait-elle lui sourire de la sorte, comme si de rien n'était ? Comment la blonde pouvait-elle se montrer aussi contente de la voir, alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à elle depuis plus d'une semaine ? Et POURQUOI SON PUTAIN DE COEUR ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de bondir ainsi, chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard bleu et le sourire si lumineux de Kara ?

_**\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_ S'inquiéta immédiatement la blonde à lunettes, en avisant le visage fermé et froid de son amie.

Celle-ci eut un rictus mauvais et elle se tourna vers la porte avec une rapidité ahurissante, avant de fermer celle-ci à clé et de se tourner de nouveau vers la chouchoute de madame Miller, qui fronça les sourcils devant le comportement étrange de Lena. Pourquoi la brune la regardait-elle avec autant de colère ? Et… pourquoi venait-elle de les enfermer dans la pièce. Immédiatement, la soeur de Supergirl se tendit, sentant sa claustrophobie arriver au galop, mais elle fut momentanément coupée dans sa soudaine panique, quand la voix de la jeune Luthor la ramena à la surface.

_**\- Il faut qu'on parle et aucune de nous deux ne sortira de cette pièce sans qu'on ait notre conversation ! **_Lança-t-elle avec mécontentement.

_**\- Ok… mais est-ce que tu peux juste-**_ commença nerveusement la blonde, pointant la porte fermée du doigt, sans coeur s'accélérant alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus enfermée.

_**\- Maintenant tu la fermes juste et tu écoutes ! **_La coupa méchamment la brune, surprenant complètement Kara qui la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

Pourquoi Lena venait-elle de lui parler comme ça ? La blonde sentit immédiatement son coeur se serrer de douleur, alors que le regard noir de son vis-à-vis lui fit complètement oublier qu'elles étaient enfermées sans une pièce.

_**\- Est-ce que ça t'amuse ?**_ Cracha de nouveau l'héritière de LuthorCorp, s'approchant dangereusement de Kara, qui était juste immobilisée sur place, complètement choquée du comportement de son amie.

_**\- Je-**_

_**\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! **_La coupa de nouveau Lena, qui n'était plus qu'à un pas de la blonde, qui regardait nerveusement autour d'elle, se sentant prise au dépourvu et surtout au piège.

Mais que se passait-il ? Quelle mouche avait piqué la brune ? Elle qui était si contente de la revoir après ces dix jours passés à ne faire que la croiser. Lena avait semblait-il, laissé de l'espace à Kara et celle-ci avait pensé que c'était uniquement pour lui laisser un peu de temps avec son ami d'enfance et elle avait honnêtement apprécié ce geste, mais… Était-il possible qu'elle ait mal interprété cet éloignement et que la brune était dans une mauvaise passe, alors qu'elle-même passé ses journées du moment, à pleurer de rire et rayonner de bonheur ?

Automatiquement, un sentiment de culpabilité immense s'empara d'elle. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours faire preuve de tant d'enthousiasme et d'insouciance, qu'elle finissait toujours pas se concentrer sur une seule chose, ou personne à la fois ? Kara était tellement joyeuse depuis le nouvel an où elle avait senti un poids immense être débarrassé de ses épaules, qu'elle vivait à deux cents à l'heure et que, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, était vrai qu'elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention au monde qui l'entourait…

_**\- Alors quoi, ce type débarque de nulle part et moi je n'existe plus c'est ça ?!**_ S'énerva la jeune Luthor, faisant se tasser son amie.

Elle voulait lui répondre que c'était totalement faux. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu une seule minute ces dix derniers jours, où elle n'avait pas pensé à elle, mais sa bouche resta résolument fermée, par crainte de se faire à nouveau rembarrer.

_**\- Ça fait dix PUTAIN de jours que tu me snob complètement, que tu réponds à peine à mes messages, qu'on ne fait que se croiser et encore, il t'arrive de ne même pas me calculer et t'as l'audace de me sourire comme si de rien n'était et de me demander si quelque chose ne va pas ?**_ Cria-t-elle, balançant son éducation Luthorienne par la fenêtre, alors que sa colère prenait le pas sur sa raison qui lui disait simplement de la fermer.

Kara baissa la tête, comme une enfant grondée, alors que son corps était maladroitement appuyé contre l'une des tables. Alors ce qu'elle redoutait était vraiment arrivé. Elle avait vraiment ignoré la brune… mais comment cela était-il possible ? Comment avait-elle pu ignorer Lena s'en même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Était-elle aussi stupide ?! Elle avait passé tellement de temps à penser à elle et à discuter d'elle avec Kenny, que quelque part, elle avait eu l'impression que son amie avait toujours été là, avec elle, mais la réalité était tout autre.

_**\- Alors OUI quelque chose ne VA PAS ! C'est quoi ton problème ? J'étais juste un putain de bouche-trou ?! **_

_**\- Quoi- N- Non,**_ articula difficilement Kara, malgré la demande de silence de Lena.

La soeur de Supergirl ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que la brune pense une telle chose.

_**\- Alors pourquoi ?**_ Lâcha faiblement Lena, la voix cassée, les yeux pétillants, alors que toute la colère s'évaporait pour faire place au désarroi, laissant Kara complètement sans voix, tant la douleur de son amie l'atteignait en plein coeur. _**Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Est-ce que tu t'es juste rendu compte que je n'étais qu'une sale Luthor et que je ne méritais pas ton temps ? Est-ce que tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'était que dans mon imagination ? Où alors, pour toi ce n'était qu'un jeu ? C'est ça ? Tu ne faisais que jouer en fait ? **_Sanglota-t-elle finalement.

Lena était tellement à fleur de peau que ses barrières étaient juste tombé et que des larmes silencieuses dégringolaient sur ses joues. Elle avait trop lutté ces derniers temps et elle était fatiguée de se battre avec ses sentiments, uniquement parce qu'un Luthor ne devait pas en avoir ! Elle était une Luthor, ses dernières pensées le lui avaient confirmé, mais elle était une mauvaise Luthor… Était-elle donc incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien ?

Kara ouvrit et referma la bouche, complètement abasourdi par ce qui se passait et surtout, choquée de la douleur de Lena, alors que ses propres yeux bleus étaient larmoyants devant le mal-être communicatif de son amie. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle fasse quelque chose, là, tout de suite, maintenant ! Mais son corps était juste immobile, son cerveau complètement hors-service et le visage de Lena se déforma de nouveau sous la colère, face au silence de la fille qu'elle croyait être son amie.

Finalement, Kara Danvers était comme les autres… elle l'abandonnait… Était-elle quelqu'un de si insignifiant pour que tous finissent par la rejeter et l'oublier ? Sans doute…

_**\- Tu sais quoi ?**_ Cracha rageusement la brune en essuyant rapidement ses larmes. _**Va te faire foutre ! **_

Sur ce, le coeur complètement en miettes, Lena fit volte-face, les larmes inondant de nouveau son visage. C'était la dernière fois. Oui, aujourd'hui elle se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se laissait diriger par ses sentiments envers quelq-

_**\- Non attends ! **_Réagit enfin Kara, sortant soudainement de sa léthargie, alors qu'elle s'emparait du poignet de Lena et la forçait à lui faire de nouveau face.

_**\- Lâche-moi tout de su-**_

Elle n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient brutalement, son souffle se coupa et son coeur se mit à faire une embardée spectaculaire, alors que Kara avait rapidement, mais délicatement saisi l'arrière de sa nuque, pour l'approcher d'elle et apposer ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une douceur extrême.

Son cerveau était complètement hors-service, tellement, qu'elle ne réagit même pas au baiser, tellement elle était étonnée, ébahie, choquée, renversée. Son corps entier était en feu, alors qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti une sensation si merveilleuse de toute sa courte vie. Comment un baiser pouvait-elle la transporter autant, lui faisant complètement oublier tout ce à quoi elle pensait jusqu'à présent ?

_**\- Dé- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû !**_ Paniqua immédiatement Kara devant l'inaction de Lena, se retirant du baiser, les joues complètement rouges de honte.

La blonde recula brusquement, créant tout de suite une sensation de vide auprès de la brune.

Kara sentait son coeur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine, pensant qu'elle avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en se laissant aller à ses pulsions. Voir Lena partir ainsi, l'air si malheureuse et blessée, l'avait touchée en plein coeur et la seule chose que la blonde avait été capable de faire, c'était d'agir sans réfléchir et elle avait finalement embrassé son amie comme elle en rêvait depuis des semaines. Cependant, la jeune Luthor n'avait pas réagi d'un pouce et immédiatement la soeur de Supergirl pris ça pour un rejet et elle sentit son coeur se broyer, alors que les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

Elle était pitoyable. Elle venait de tout gâcher. Elle était stupide ! Conne ! Elle avait blessé son amie sans même sans rendre compte et maintenant elle l'embrassait comme ça, de but en blanc et elle venait sans doute de briser leur amitié pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas. Kara voulait revenir en arrière. Cette amitié comptait tellement pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas vivre sans avoir Lena à se-

Kara n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées de plus en plus noires, que les lèvres de Lena rencontrèrent de nouveau les siennes, électrisant tout son corps alors que cette fois-ci, c'était la brune qui avait initié le rapprochement.

Immédiatement, le baiser fut moins statique que le précédent, la milliardaire mouvant incroyablement bien ses lèvres contre celle de Kara, qui elle, lui répondait avec plus de maladresse, due à son inexpérience certaine. Cependant, ce fait ravit énormément Lena, qui se sentit honorée d'être sans doute la première personne que la blonde embrassait de cette façon.

Le baiser resta lent, doux, presque timide à bien des abords, mais cela était et resterait sans doute, le meilleur baiser que Lena n'ait jamais eu. Il signait l'union de deux âmes qui se cherchaient depuis des semaines, voire des mois. En bonne élève qu'elle était, Kara prit rapidement le pli et calqua superbement son rythme à celui de l'héritière de LuthorCorp, qui ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper du fond de sa gorge, tant ce baiser tant attendu, lui retournait l'estomac de la plus belle des façons.

A bout de souffle, les yeux fermés, leurs coeurs battants atrocement vite et à l'unisson, les joues écarlates, les deux filles se séparèrent, juste assez pour reprendre un peu d'air, Kara posant son front contre celui de son amie, alors que Lena caressait doucement la joue de la blonde, ayant encore du mal à croire que tout ceci était réel.

Elles ouvrirent finalement les yeux, le vert rencontrant le bleu, leurs deux regards étant d'une intensité hors du commun. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéfinissable, comme hors du temps. Puis finalement, Lena baissa son regard vers les lèvres entrouvert de la blonde, leurs souffles encore rapides, s'entremêlant délicieusement.

_**\- Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parle… **_murmura la brune, la respiration lourde, son regard toujours braqué sur la bouche de Kara.

Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête, son front toujours appuyé sur celui de la jeune Luthor, ses yeux fermés, alors qu'elle se laissait bercer par la présence incroyable de la brune, son odeur, son souffle, sa chaleur…

_**\- Mais avant ça…. embrasse-moi,**_ reprit Lena.

Kara ouvrit alors immédiatement les yeux et tomba de nouveau sur le regard vert intense de la brune, qui la regardait comme si elle était la personne la plus belle au monde. La blonde lui envoya alors le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais fait et s'exécuta sur le champs, unissant de nouveau leurs lèvres.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle mi autant de temps à l'embrasser ? Si Kara avait su que les lèvres de Lena était aussi délicieuse, alors il y a bien longtemps qu'elle les auraient faites sienne… Et maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion de l'embrasser, elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter de sitôt...

* * *

**Voilà... mon cadeau de Noël est là. Ai-je fais exprès de vous offrir enfin ce baiser le jour de Noël... Absolument pas xD Je crois que si j'avais voulu, j'aurai pas réussi xD **

**J'espère qu'il vous à plu, je sais que beaucoup l'attendais avec impatience et il est enfin là, au bout d'environ 160.000 mots... xD Après, est-ce gagner pour le Luluwatt, rien n'est moins sûr ;)**

**Alors, quel à été votre moment(s) préféré(s) ?**

**Le plus drôle ? (Même si, il n'est pas vraiment drôle pour le coup...)**

**Une théorie sur ce qui se passe avec Keira ?**

**Et où est Mike ?**

**Tant de questions et si peut de réponses encore...**

**Cela dit, on s'approche doucement mais surement de la fin, alors, vous voilà prévenu :p**

**Un grand merci à vous tous de me suivre, encore plus ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter !**

**Joyeux Noël !**


	19. Chapitre XIX

**Hey ! La suite et là, avec enfin quelques réponses ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël !**

**De mon côté c'était très bien et j'ai eu une superbe parrure de lit de : Moi Moche et Méchant, rose, avec Agnes et sa peluche licorne ! Mon côté sadisme en prends un coût avec cette révélation... xD**

**Je précise que tout ça appartint encore au tome I ! Certaines personnes n'ont pas compris mes explications foireuses de la dernière fois, alors je le redit ici.**

**Le tome II se déroulera 10 ans après le lycée et sera sans doute publié dans une autre histoire, alors la fin du tome I s'approche bientôt en effet, mais l'histoire en elle-même et loin d'être terminée ! Oui, désolé, vous allez encore devoir supporter mon sadisme pendant encore un certain temps :p**

**Sur ce, un grand merci à vous ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_Oui, enfin le baiser, enfin xD_

_Une conversation doit avoir lui en effet et elle à lieu juste en dessous !_

_Je comprends ce que tu dis en effet sur le terme Luthor et c'est pas faux, mais en même temps, à ce moment là elle pense être une mauvaise Luthor parce qu'elle est incapable de gérer ses émotions comme elle devrait normalement le faire. Enfin, je crois que c'est ce que je voulais dire, en fait je sais même plus xD J'écris trop en peu de temps et du coup j'oublie vite ce qui c'est passé avant._

_Tu vas avoir des réponses sur Mike et Keira dans ce chapitre._

_Oui Sam s'en prends plein la gueule la pauvre et oui elle est une excellente amie ! Merci Alex d'être là xD_

_Pour Jeremiah, il va falloir attendre, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir caser les réponses dans ce tome là, vu comment l'histoire est en train de tourner._

_Merci à toi et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIX**

•••

**Jeudi 16 Janvier, Salle de Tutorat, Midvale** **: **

Lena respirait lentement, savourant chaque inspiration qui lui permettait de sentir l'odeur agréable que dégageait Kara, alors que son visage était perdu dans le cou de la soeur de Supergirl, qui de son côté, avait les yeux fermés, savourant ce moment de calme et de sérénité.

Après leur séance de baiser plus ou moins longue et intensive, les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours présentes dans la salle de tutorat, malgré les dix-neuf heures indiquées par l'horloge accrochée sur l'un des murs vierges de la pièce. Toutes deux s'étaient naturellement dirigées vers "leur" canapé, s'installant dans celui-ci, dans la même position qu'elles étaient lors de leur réveil dans la chambre de Kara à Noël, si ce n'était qu'elles avaient inversé leur place et que Kara était à moitié assise, le dos appuyé contre l'armoire installée juste à côté du sofa.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que les deux amies étaient installées de la sorte, plongeant la salle dans un calme reposant, qui semblaient apaiser toutes les tensions que la jeune Luthor avait ressenties durant ces dix derniers jours. De longs frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale, alors que la chouchoute de madame Miller glissait son doigt le long de celle-ci, remontant et descendant lentement, son souffle lent venant bercer Lena, la rendant presque somnolente.

La seule autre fois où l'héritière de LuthorCorp s'était sentie aussi apaisée, c'était lors de leur réveil à Noël et elle en conclut alors que Kara, était la seule personne capable de la faire se sentir autant en sécurité, autant chez elle et se consta la remplit d'un bonheur qu'elle n'avait encore que peu, voire jamais expérimenté avant.

_**\- Je suis désolé,**_ murmura enfin Kara, d'une voix pleine de culpabilité.

Lena inspira plus fortement cette fois-ci, sachant parfaitement que leur moment détente était fini et qu'il était temps qu'elles aient leur conversation. Se redresser et prendre un peu de distance avec la blonde était alors sans doute la chose à faire, mais pour une fois, la brune balança la logique par les fenêtres et se contenta de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle resta alors allongée à moitié sur son amie, appuyant son menton au-dessus de son coeur, pour croiser son regard bleu si intense, alors que leur visage n'était séparé que par quelques centimètres.

_**\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention,**_ ajouta alors la blonde à lunettes, ses yeux se perdant dans l'admiration du visage face à elle.

_**\- Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable...**_ chuchota à son tour Lena, abaissant son regard timide sur les clavicules de la blonde, dessinant sur celles-ci des motifs abstraits avec ses doigts.

La soeur de Supergirl soupira d'aise, ayant des difficultés à se concentrer sur ses mots, tant la proximité et la douceur de Lena la faisait chavirer.

_**\- Je suis… un peu trop, non, même beaucoup trop insouciante, **_avoua piteusement la Danvers. _**J'ai souvent tendance à me perdre dans "mon monde" et du coup, je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure et c'est surtout vrai depuis le Nouvel An. Je me suis senti tellement libéré depuis ce jour-là, que ça m'a mise dans une sorte d'euphorie complète et que j'en ai perdu complètement le sens des réalités.**_

Lena ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter attentivement. Il était vrai que l'ignorance de la blonde l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir, mais elle ne voulait pas que cela n'entache la joie rayonnante que Kara ressentait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Celle-ci était certes fatigante pour tout le monde, au vu des sautillements incessants et des paroles qui filaient plus vite que la lumière, mais son bonheur était tout simplement charmant et surtout communicatif.

_**\- En fait, après les quelques invitations que je t'ai envoyées pour nous rejoindre Kenny et moi et que tu as sans cesse refusé, j'ai pensé que tu me laissais juste de l'espace pour que je me retrouve un peu avec lui après toutes ses années et du coup, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin et pour ça aussi, je suis VRAIMENT désolé, **_expliqua Kara avec un air coupable.**_ T'as été tellement géniale avec moi ces derniers temps. Sans toi, je serais encore profondément bloqué sur la mort de mes parents, je n'aurais jamais repris la musique et mon existence serais encore sans doute complètement inconnue de la plupart, _**continua-t-elle avec un sourire timide._** Tu m'as aidé à me sortir de ma coquille, à combattre ma timidité, mes peurs, mon passé. Tu m'as aidé et continues à m'aider à me sentir bien dans ma peau et si tu savais comment juste un sourire, un regard, une parole, un geste de ta part me permet de me sentir tellement bien et unique aux yeux de quelqu'un. Très beaux yeux en passant, **_commenta la blonde en plein milieu de son discours.**_ Avec toi je me sens juste… complète, à ma place. Tu ne me juges jamais, tu es toujours là pour moi, tu me fais ressentir des choses que je n'ai encore jamais ressenties, tu me donnes envie de faire des choses que j'ai encore jamais eu envie de faire. Je pense tout le temps à toi. Sans doute trop du goût de Kenny, à qui j'ai dû parler de toi plus souvent que je n'ai repris ma respiration. Et honnêtement, tous ces sentiments que tu me fais ressentir sont si intenses et nouveaux pour moi, que je flippe complètement et c'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps à comprendre et à agir pour t'embrasser. Si seulement tu savais depuis quand j'avais envie de le faire ! En fait, je crois que même moi je suis incapable de te dire depuis quand j'avais envie de le faire et maintenant que j'ai commencé, je n'ai absolument plus envie de m'arrêter et je sais que mon discours devient de plus en plus décousu et que je commence à parler tellement vite et sans pause que tu ne comprends sans doute plus rien et que je vais finir par faire un malaise parce que mon cerveau n'aura plus assez d'air pour fonctionner correctement mais je veux vraiment que tu comprennes que je suis désolé que tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi l'une des femmes de ma vie que je t'aime beaucoup et telle que tu es et que je ne veux absolument plus te faire de mal et que je ne vois absolument pas ma vie sans toi à mes côtés, pas que je te demande en mariage non non pas du tout c'est un peu tôt et puis, je l'ai déjà fait, mais s'est juste que ce que je veux dire c'est- enfin je- je te promets de ne plus jamais te snober ou quoi que ce soit et je voudrais juste que- je sais pas- peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de… euh…. tu sais… est-ce que tu peux juste dire quelque chose ? Parce que là tu te contentes de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure et je sais absolument pas à quoi tu penses n'y même si tu me pardonnes de quoi que ce soit ou si tu partages certaines choses que je t'ai dites où même si tu comprends ce que je dis ou ce que j'essaye de te dire et là je commence sincèrement à avoir du mal à respirer alors juste dit quelque chose parce que sinon je vais juste continuer à balancer n'importe quoi dans n'importe quel sens et la dernière fois que j'ai agi sans vraiment réfléchir avec toi je t'ai demandé en mariage alors va savoir ce qui va se passer cette fois parce là vraiment je suis- _**

Kara fut coupée dans sa longue tirade interminable et de plus en plus bancale par un baiser appuyé. En effet, Lena n'avait rien dit, bien trop concentré sur les paroles que lui balançait la blonde et surtout, sur les sentiments que ces confessions lui faisaient ressentir. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable d'étaler ses sentiments aussi facilement que le faisait la soeur de Supergirl, elle avait toujours eu tellement de mal dans ce domaine. Cela dit, elle se devait d'essayer. Pour Kara et surtout, pour espérer que leur histoire, oui, parce qu'elles auraient leur histoire ! Fonctionne correctement et le plus longtemps possible.

Le baiser dura peu longtemps, la blonde étant rapidement à court de souffle, dû à sa nervosité, ça gêne et son discours sans ponctuation. Cependant, il avait été moins timide que les précédents, plus aventureux et engendrant toujours plus de sensations inédites et intenses.

_**\- Respire Kara,**_ sourit Lena, sa bouche encore particulière près de celle de la chouchoute de madame Miller.

La soeur de Supergirl rit nerveusement, relâchant un peu la pression qu'avait générée la révélation subite de ses sentiments à l'égard de la brune.

_**\- Désolé,**_ lâcha piteusement la Danvers avec un petit sourire contrit.

_**\- Ne t'excuses pas de me balancer d'aussi jolies choses,**_ reprit la jeune Luthor, son sourire s'agrandissant d'avantages alors que les joues déjà bien rouges de la blonde, s'enflammèrent encore plus.

_**\- Si je suis désolé, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi, je suis partie dans tous les sens et-**_ Elle soupira fortement. _**J'ai réfléchi je ne sais combien de temps et depuis je ne sais quand, à ce que je voulais te dire et comment je voulais te le dire et dans mon esprit ça sonnait tellement mieux,**_ bouda légèrement Kara, râlant contre sa propension à toujours stresser autant et à toujours tout foirer.

Le coeur de Lena s'emballa doucement, secrètement ravi que la blonde à lunettes ait pensée si souvent et si longtemps à la façon dont elle voudrait lui avouer ses sentiments. Comment avait-elle pu douter à ce point de son amie ? Certes, le comportement de Kara ces dix derniers jours était blessant, peut-être même égoïste, mais qui ne l'était pas de temps en temps ? La blonde n'était pas parfaite. Comme tout le monde elle avait ses défauts, mais comment Lena ne pourrait-elle pas lui pardonner, après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer ? Comment Lena ne pourrait-elle pas lui pardonner, après tout ce qu'elle-même ressentait pour elle ? Comment Lena ne pourrait-elle pas lui pardonner, après que Kara l'ait fait si facilement, le jour où la brune s'était excusée de l'avoir évitée pendant la pire semaine de lycée de la vie de la blonde ?

Alors oui, elle lui en voulait un peu. Oui, elle détestait toujours autant Kenny. Oui, elle se sentait toujours un peu blessée. Mais non, elle ne laisserait pas ses sentiments négatifs gâcher sa vie et là faire passer à côté d'une histoire qui lui mirotait déjà des moments merveilleux aux côtés de sa blonde préférée. Alors elle, Lena Luthor, pardonnait et se promit de tout faire pour que sa relation naissante avec Kara fonctionne au mieux et le plus longtemps possible. Enfin… il y avait bien relation naissante hein ? Le confirmer serait peut-être bien pour les deux.

_**\- Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup blessée,**_ avoua Lena, alors que Kara grimaça douloureusement, son coeur se serrant à cette confession. **C**_**es dix derniers jours ont vraiment été compliqués pour moi… Cela dit, j'y ai aussi mes torts. C'est vrai qu'au début, tu m'as invité plusieurs fois à passer du temps avec Kenny et toi et que j'ai toujours refusée. Le problème c'est que…**_ Lena hésita longuement, vraiment peu certaine que lui avouer pourquoi était une bonne idée, mais quand elle vit le regard bleu de Kara la fixer en l'attente d'une réponse, elle continua. _**Je n'apprécie guère Kenny.**_

Le visage de Kara se remplit subitement de confusion, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi la brune avait un problème avec son ami d'enfance, qui était pourtant l'un des plus gentils garçons qu'elle connaissait.

_**\- Pour- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Je suis même pas sûre que vous ayez vraiment eu l'occasion de vous parler.**_

Lena soupira, tendue. Si l'insouciante de la blonde avait été un véritable problème, la jalousie presque maladive de la brune n'était pas en reste non plus… et elle n'aimait déjà pas se savoir aussi possessive, mais l'avouer à Kara était encore pire. Comment la soeur de Supergirl allait-elle réagir à cette confession ?

_**\- Non, c'est vrai, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler… mais…**_ L'héritière de LuthorCorp se redressa enfin de sa position initiale, obligeant Kara à rabattre un peu ses jambes pour que la brune puisse s'asseoir. _**Je n'aime pas…**_ Elle se mordilla la lèvre. _**Je n'aime pas…**_ Elle détourna le regard. _**Je n'aime pas vous savoir aussi proche.**_

Un silence s'installa, nettement moins serein pour la brune que n'était le précédent, alors qu'elle observait le visage de Kara, qui semblait analyser les paroles que venaient de prononcer son amie.

_**\- Tu veux dire- Tu veux dire que tu es jalouse de lui ?**_ Demanda la blonde, sans réellement comprendre.

Lena soupira, presque exaspérer.

_**\- Oui, c'est parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! Je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de te regarder, de te toucher, de te câliner. Je n'aime pas que vous soyez aussi proche ! Je pensais que la complicité qu'on avait toutes les deux était unique et quand ce type est apparu, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas vrai et honnêtement, je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fait le plus mal,**_ avoua la brune, la mâchoire serrée, son coeur se resserrant en repensant à tout cela.

Kara fronça les sourcils, son regard d'habitude si facile à lire pour Lena, était soudainement devenu impénétrable, angoissant légèrement celle-ci. Elle avait été trop loin… Elle le savait, elle n'aurait jamais dû se confier là-dessus !

_**\- J'ai toujours été très tactile avec les gens,**_ commença Kara, coupant Lena dans ses réflexions, alors qu'elle voyait que la blonde s'était rapprochée d'elle, collant presque leur corps de nouveau. _**En particulier mes proches. Je ne mets jamais de barrières entre eux et moi et j'ai toujours fait ça. Toujours. Et tu as raison, je suis très proche de Kenny. C'est mon ami le plus ancien. Tous les deux on se connaient depuis la maternelle et depuis la maternelle, on est inséparable et on a fini par sortir ensemble un peu avant la mort de mes parents. Cela dit, je T'INTERDIS, de comparer la relation que j'ai avec lui, de celle que j'ai avec toi, parce qu'elle n'a strictement rien à voir,**_ avoua sérieusement Kara, laissant un sentiment étrange dans les entrailles de la jeune Luthor. _**Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi, pour qui que ce soit, pas même Kenny. Tous les gestes que j'ai envers lui, sont complètement anodins et avant que tu demandes, c'est exactement pareil pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un très bon ami et toi c'est… tellement plus. Alors, oui, je peux t'assurer que la complicité que l'on a toute les deux et absolument unique et si tu veux mon avis, elle le restera. **_

Lena se pinça les lèvres, les yeux brillants devant la sincérité évidente de Kara. Cependant, elle ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de crainte, qui restait tapi dans un des replis sombre de son coeur.

_**\- Je te crois Kara et je te pardonne aussi pour m'avoir ignoré ces dix derniers jours,**_ commença faiblement la milliardaire, en se rapprochant elle aussi de la blonde, leurs jambes se touchant, leur chaleur corporelle réchauffant mutuellement l'autre. _**Mais comment tu peux être sûr, que lui n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiment pour toi ?**_

La blonde laissa planer un silence suspect, qui tirailla Lena durant l'absence de réponse, jusqu'à ce que Kara laisse un petit sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

_**\- Parce qu'à l'instar de moi, qui n'est pas arrêté de lui parler de toi, lui n'a pas arrêté de me parler de…. Winn. Kenny est gay Lena et ça fait deux ans qu'il l'assume complètement. Alors oui, on a eu de très forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais on avait treize ans et on était loin de savoir vraiment reconnaître les sentiments qu'on avait. Aujourd'hui je le sais, parce que je t'ai rencontré et je peux t'assurer, que ce que je ressens pour Kenny, n'est absolument pas comparable à ce que je ressens pour toi,**_ termina d'expliquer Kara, son sourire amusé qui était apparu face à l'air étonné de Lena devant la révélation que son ami était gay, se transformant en quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux, tendre, amoureux ?

Lena se perdit immédiatement dans ce regard bleu, son coeur s'emballant, alors qu'il était devenu subitement plus léger en apprenant la vérité.

_**\- Comment tu fais ?**_ Lâcha enfin la brune, avec un ton à la limite de l'admiration.

_**\- De quoi ?**_ Rit doucement Kara.

_**\- Pour balancer tout ce que tu as sur le coeur aussi facilement ?**_ Précisa la jeune Luthor, qui semblait chercher les réponses à ses questions sur le visage de la blonde, tant son regard la scrutait intensément.

_**\- Euh…**_ la chouchoute de madame Miller se mit à rire nerveusement. _**C'est loin d'être facile,**_ admit-elle, le visage rouge, alors qu'elle se grattait l'arrière de la tête dans un geste fébrile.

_**\- Pourtant, ça à l'air de l'être quand tu le fais. **_

_**\- Eh bien ça ne l'est pas, **_sourit timidement la soeur de Supergirl. _**C'est juste. Ça fait tellement longtemps et je me suis beaucoup questionné dessus et honnêtement, j'en avais marre. Il fallait que ça sorte.**_

_**\- Je suis contente que ça soit sorti alors. Parce que… même si je ne me sens pas vraiment prête, ou capable de faire un discours aussi long que le tien, il n'empêche…. que je ressens exactement la même chose pour toi,**_ avoua enfin Lena, les joues quelques peu rougies par la gêne, son ton emplit d'une sincérité et d'une vulnérabilité, qui atteignit la jeune Danvers en plein coeur, la ravissant d'être enfin sûre que la brune lui retournait ses sentiments.

Lena se sentait vraiment bizarre. Gênée, nerveuse, fébrile, d'être complètement exposée d'avoir avoué ses sentiments pourtant si évidents pour tout le monde. Cela ne sembla pas échapper à Kara et celle-ci, commençant véritablement à prendre de l'assurance, posa une main délicate sur la joue de son amie, avant de s'approcher doucement et de commencer un baiser des plus intimes, faisant battre furieusement leurs deux coeurs, tant il était à la fois tendre et intense.

_**\- Et si, **_commença Lena, le souffle court, les joues rouges, le regard pétillant, après un pareil échange. _**Avant de symboliser notre union pour le mariage, cette bague symbolisait plutôt notre lien en tant que, je ne sais pas, petite amie peut-être ? **_sourit merveilleusement bien la brune, se sentant comme sûr un petit nuage, lui donnant un sentiment d'invulnérabilité et donc de courage, pour enfin oser demander ça à la blonde.

Kara lui répondit par un sourire ravissant, alors que ses mains tenaient toujours le visage de la jeune Luthor en coupe, leur souffle s'entremêlant naturellement.

_**\- Ceci me semble être une excellente idée miss Luthor,**_ répondit la blonde, son sourire éclairant toute la pièce et ravissant Lena au plus haut point, les rendant toutes deux euphoriques alors qu'elles recommençaient à s'embrasser comme si plus rien ne comptait d'autres.

•••

**Vendredi 17 Janvier, ? ? ?, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais regardez qui on a la chance de croiser en cette douce soirée,** lança une voix râpeuse qui fit frémir les deux lycéens, reconnaissant sans mal, la voix de l'homme qui leur avait adressé la parole le jour du marché de Noël._

_Keira et Mike se jetèrent un regard en coin, l'air peu assuré, la panique montant subitement dans leur corps, parcourant leurs veines et faisant pulser brutalement leur coeur. _

_**\- Eh bien alors, on ne salue pas ses amis ?** Ricana le baraqué, qui vint soudainement se poster devant les deux amis, avec les mêmes sbires que la dernière fois._

_**\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous compter parmi mes amis,** lança Supergirl, le regard fermé, cachant, pour le moment du moins, la peur intense qu'elle ressentait en elle._

_Le brun à ses côtés faillit s'étouffer devant cette réponse. Est-ce que son capitaine tenait à mourir aujourd'hui ? Ou bien n'avait-elle pas saisi lors de ses nombreux avertissements, que ces gars-là n'étaient pas des rigolos ? _

_L'immense type qui leur faisait face, toisa un moment la blonde, qui ne faiblit pas un instant devant l'attention, ce qui fit finalement sourire l'étranger._

_**\- T'as du cran fillette, plus que ton idiot de petit ami, j'aime ça ! **_

_Keira n'ajouta rien, son corps tendu au possible, l'adrénaline parcourant son corps, comme si elle se retrouvait face à un prédateur et la vérité, c'est qu'elle l'était. _

_**\- On a regardé votre entraînement mes gars et moi, vous êtes vraiment doué. Mais où sont mes manières, j'en oublie de me présenter à me retrouver face à une si jolie fille ! Karl, pour vous servir,** se présenta l'homme chauve avec un sourire malsain, alors qu'il s'inclinait légèrement vers l'avant, tendant sa main à Keira, alors que ses deux acolytes observaient fixement Mike, qui n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce._

_La footballeuse observa un instant la main tendue devant elle, avant de reprendre._

_**\- Je me présenterais bien, mais quelque chose me dit que vous me connaissez déjà.**_

_Le dénommé Karl se redressa et tourna la tête vers les deux hommes derrière lui, partageant un sourire démoniaque entre eux._

_**\- Décidément, t'as pas froid aux yeux hein ? **Reprit le chauve. **Le boss aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un comme toi ! **_

_Immédiatement, la capitaine des DC Heroes plissa légèrement les yeux, notamment mentalement tout ce que ces sales types pourraient dévoiler comme indices, qui lui permettrait de savoir un peu plus à qui elle avait affaire._

_Mike, lui, ne savait pas s'il était impressionné de voir la blonde aussi assurée, ou s'il se faisait un sérieux souci sur sa santé mentale. N'avait-elle pas les pétoches ? Parce que lui l'avouait clairement, ces hommes lui foutaient les jetons !_

_**\- Mais en effet, t'as raison, on te connaît bien, Supergirl,** fit-il en assistant bien sur le surnom. **D'ailleurs, c'est dingue comme ta jumelle te ressemble.**_

_Immédiatement, les deux lycéens se tendirent à la mention de Kara et Karl s'en aperçut aussitôt, montrant un sourire carnassier._

_**\- Comment-elle s'appelle déjà ? Kary ? Karla ? Ah non, Kara ! **Fit-il semblant de se rappeler, applaudissant comme un fou, le bruit résonnant dans le couloir vide et froid où ils se trouvaient. _

_**\- Espèce de-** Commença Keira, en s'approchant dangereusement du chauve, alors que Mike se mit automatiquement à paniquer._

_Voyant la blonde se redresser et s'approcher, Karl fit de même, perdant son sourire fou pour laisser apparaître un visage glauque et terrifiant._

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire fillette hein ?** Lâcha-t-il dédaigneusement, dépassant la jeune femme d'au moins une bonne tête et faisant facilement le double de son poids. _

_Cependant, Supergirl ne se laissa pas impressionner, n'étant pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec un adversaire bien plus imposant qu'elle. Sa mâchoire se contractait à mesure qu'elle sentait la colère bouillir en elle, depuis qu'elle avait entendu ce sale type parler de sa soeur. Ceci avait clairement été une menace cachée, elle n'était pas dupe et la raison lui sonnait qu'elle ne devait certainement pas agir de la sorte pour son bien, mais surtout celui de ses proches, cependant, là, tout de suite, elle voyait juste rouge, son impulsivité prenant le dessus sur tout le reste._

_Un duel de regard s'instaura entre les deux adversaires, qui étaient simplement séparés que par quelques centimètres. Non mais que faisait-elle ?! Se dit intérieurement Mike. Elle avait pété une durite, ce n'était pas possible autrement. D'où la blonde avait-elle cru qu'elle faisait le poids ?_

_Finalement, le chauve se mit à sourire, puis à éclater d'un rire gras et sinistre. _

_**\- Non vraiment, je suis vraiment content de prochainement travailler avec toi ! **Lança-t-il, joyeux comme un enfant le jour de Noël._

_Ce type était vraiment dérangé ! Où avait-il cru qu'elle travaillerait avec lui ? Et ses réactions étranges, déplacées et surtout incroyablement instables, étaient réellement dérangeantes. _

_**\- Je ne vais certainement pas travailler avec toi, **lâcha-t-elle durement._

_**\- Oh si, crois-moi, tu vas le faire… Discutons affaires si tu veux bien.**_

_**\- Non.**_

_Mike grimaça. Mais qu'elle ferme sa putain de gueule ! Elle allait vraiment les faire tuer ! Karl perdit de nouveau son sourire et il fit un signe rapide à ses hommes placés derrière, qui sortirent immédiatement deux pistolets, ce qui figea immédiatement les deux adolescents, laissant Supergirl nettement moins assurée tout à coup._

_**\- On peut discuter maintenant ?** Sourit diaboliquement le baraqué._

_Keira n'ajouta rien, se contentant de rester droite comme un I, alors qu'elle fixait l'une des armes que tenait l'un des gangsters._

_**\- J'ai dit : On peut discuter maintenant ?** Insista durement Karl, s'irritant férocement, s'approchant dangereusement de Keira, qui sentit immédiatement son souffle s'emballer._

_**\- Oui, oui, on peut !** Affirma soudainement Mike, s'imposant entre l'homme et son amie, par un bref élan de courage._

_**\- Ah tiens, t'as fini de pisser dans ton froc la pédale ?** Ricana méchamment le chauve, faisant rire les deux autres derrière lui. **Pour peu, j'ai cru que ta petite copine avait volé tes couilles !**_

_Le footballeur contracta la mâchoire, mais n'ajouta rien, il n'était certainement pas assez suicidaire pour dire quoi que ce soit et miraculeusement, Keira ne répondit rien non plus, semblant enfin redescendre sur Terre et se rendre compte que provoquer ces gars n'était pas l'idée du siècle._

_**\- Mais assez plaisanté, j'ai plus le temps pour ça !** Cessa immédiatement de rire Karl, passant encore d'une émotion à l'autre avec une vitesse effrayante. **Vous et moi, l'on va parler football.**_

_Les deux lycéens se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil, ne comprenant absolument pas ce que voulait l'étranger._

_**\- Cela fait un moment qu'on vous observe et on doit dire que vous faites vraiment un duo d'enfer sur le terrain. La capitaine quaterback avec une précision et une force de passe inégalable et le receveur à la course rapide et à l'agilité parfois impressionnante… je dois dire qu'à vous deux, vous portez vraiment votre équipe et c'est bien pour ça que mon boss a décidé de travailler avec vous,** sourit l'homme, faisant frissonner les deux amis._

_Dans quoi ces types allaient-ils essayer de les embarquer._

_**\- Le boss a donc fait des dons extraordinaires au lycée pour vous donner tous les moyens possibles pour vous assurer la victoire. Et vous allez me dire : "Oui mais notre cher receveur ici présent, n'est arrivé que récemment, les dons avaient déjà été faits pendant les grandes vacances, alors pourquoi ?" **Fit Karl avec une voix criarde. **Eh bien c'est simple. Toi gamin, tu es juste un ajout de dernières minutes, notre plan aurait parfaitement marché avec uniquement Supergirl, mais maintenant que tu es là… autant t'en faire profiter,** sourit-il sadiquement._

_Alors Keira était leur cible depuis le début ? Et lui avait juste emménagé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Le bon Dieu se fichait de lui ? Mike avait honnêtement envie de pleurer. Lui qui voulait à tout prix éviter à Supergirl de se retrouver mêlé à ces types, se rendant compte que finalement, quoi qu'il aurait pu faire, ces connards lui auraient quand même mit la main dessus… Lui qui pensait qu'ils ne se servaient d'elle que dans le but de le faire chanter… Il avait été stupide et naïf._

_La blonde de son côté, serra encore plus la mâchoire, ses dents commençant sincèrement à lui faire mal. Elle avait passé tant d'années à s'entraîner, à se battre contre les stéréotypes, les machos et les misogynes et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que des types se croyant tout permis viennent empoisonner tout son travail acharné ? Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils voulaient, mais elle se sentait malade rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils se servent de sa passion et son talent pour leurs affaires, sans doute, aussi louches que ces gars._

_**\- Alors notre demande est simple. Les paris sur vos matchs brassent une quantité assez phénoménale d'argent pour une simple compétition de lycée et ce que vous, vous allez faire, c'est simplement nous aider à gagner le plus d'argent possible… **lâcha mystérieusement Karl, avec un sourire à faire peur._

_Un silence de plombs s'abattit dans le couloir suite à cette révélation et Mike baissa lamentablement la tête. Alors c'était ça ? Ces types allaient lui prendre l'une des seules choses qu'il avait cru qu'ils ne pourraient jamais prendre ? Son plaisir de jouer… Il était maudit, ce n'était pas possible autrement… Tournant un peu son attention sur le côté, il observa un petit instant la blonde et quelques secondes lui suffit pour savoir qu'elle était prête à exploser et qu'il lui fallait sans doute, tout son self-contrôle, pour ne pas qu'elle éclate._

_Cependant, celui-ci ne fit pas long feu et son impulsivité reprit immédiatement le contrôle._

_**\- Il est hors de question qu'on truque nos matchs !** Lâcha-t-elle hargneusement._

_Automatiquement, Karl lui lança un regard de fou furieux, qui fit tout de suite monter la panique dans les deux lycéens, alors que d'un seul mouvement de la tête de la part de leur chef, les deux gorilles s'activaient. Ils rangèrent leur arme avec vitesse et se précipitèrent sur Mike pour l'immobilier, le brun se débattant aussitôt, mais sans grand succès. _

_L'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines, Keira s'activa vite, son corps presque sur pilote automatique, alors qu'elle saisit l'épaule d'un gars et s'apprêtait à le frapper au visage, avant qu'un bout métallique ne vienne se plaquer sur l'arrière de sa tête et ne la fasse s'immobiliser, la panique la figeant complètement. _

_**\- Lâche-le et recule lentement, **ordonna froidement Karl, qui brandissait son arme sur le crâne de Supergirl._

_Celle-ci obéit immédiatement, complètement paniquée, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure._

_**\- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi blondie,** continua le chauve avec une menace claire dans la voix, qui fit encore plus frissonner les deux lycéens, alors que le baraqué se rapprochait dangereusement de Mike, qui était maintenant à genoux, complètement immobilisé par les deux sbires. **On ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix en fait. À partir de maintenant, tu vas faire exactement tout ce que je te dirais de faire, ou je repeindrais les murs avec sa cervelle ! **Menaça-t-il en pointant enfin son pistolet sur le front du footballeur, qui trembla immédiatement, les larmes aux coins des yeux, qu'il fermait avec force. **Comme je l'ai précisé, il n'est qu'un ajout de dernières minutes, donc non essentiel... Cela dit, je pourrais tout aussi bien m'amuser à tabasser, violer et égorger votre chère amie pompom girl, qui, pour le coup, nous est vraiment d'aucune utilité. Alors Supergirl, te sens tu toujours l'âme d'une guerrière maintenant ?** Fit-il avec un sourire sadique, alors que Keira se décomposait sur place, les larmes aux yeux. _

_Des larmes coulèrent enfin sur les joues du footballeur, qui baissait pitoyablement la tête. Pourquoi tout ça devait-il leur tomber dessus…._

•••

Se redressant dans un sursaut, Mike haleta difficilement, alors que sa respiration était sifflante et que la sueur trempait sa peau et son lit. Encore il refaisait ce cauchemar, celui qu'il refaisait en boucle depuis dix jours… Enfin cauchemar… Le terme souvenir serait plus adapté. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Toute cette situation le rendait tellement malade, qu'il avait à peine quitté sa chambre depuis ce jour-là, "séchant" les cours, ses parents ignorants complètement ce qui se passait. Ils pensaient simplement qu'il couvait quelque chose. Cela dit, ils commençaient à s'inquiéter pour leur fils et celui-ci devait user de tous les stratagèmes possibles, pour éviter de trop les alerter.

Une vibration sur la table de nuit le fit sursauter, toute cette histoire le laissant à fleur de peau et complètement paranoïaque. Il se passa une main sur le visage, complètement tendu et épuisé, puis saisit son téléphone à ses côtés et se crispa encore d'avantages, en lisant le message, agrémenté d'une photo, qu'il venait de recevoir de la part d'un inconnu.

De Inconnu : "_**Tu as intérêt à jouer ce soir, sinon…."**_

Mike déglutit difficilement, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il avisait la photo envoyée avec le sms, l'image montrant une Sam rigolant avec insouciance, ne se doutant absolument pas que quelqu'un l'observait.

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir se sortir de toute cette merde ?

•••

**Vendredi 17 Janvier, Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

Assise sur le canapé du salon, la jambe tapant nerveusement sur le sol, le regard bleu qui fixait inlassablement l'horloge du salon indiquant une heure du matin, Keira se rongeait les ongles, de plus en plus fébrile à mesure que l'aiguille des minutes avançait. Eliza et elle avaient reçu un message de Kara il y a quelques heures, pour leur indiquer qu'elle resterait plus tard au lycée pour réviser avec Lena et qu'après elles iraient manger ensemble et depuis, elles n'avaient plus eu une seule nouvelle, malgré le couvre-feu habituel des vingt-deux heures en semaine.

Supergirl et Eliza avaient beau eu lui envoyer des messages, aucuns n'avaient eu de réponses et Lena ne semblait pas vouloir en donner non plus à la blonde, la rendant toujours plus inquiète et nerveuse. Kara savait pourtant pertinemment qu'elle ne supportait pas ne pas avoir de réponse ! Alors pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas à son PUTAIN de téléphone ?!

La footballeuse se leva d'un bond, n'en pouvant plus de rester assise là, à ne rien faire, alors qu'Eliza était partie leur faire des chocolats chauds. Elle se mit alors à faire les cent pas tel un lion en cage, alors que son esprit était complètement pollué par ce qui pourrait être la cause du retard plus que certain de sa jumelle, ou de son absence de réponse. Évidemment, ses pensées ne s'arrêtaient pas sur des problèmes banals tels que : Panne de voiture, problème de réseau, plus de batterie, trop obnubilé par la présence de Lena huitième merveille du monde… Non, son imagination ne s'arrêtait que sur une seule chose : Karl et ses sbires…

Elle se passa une main tremblante dans sa chevelure blonde, alors que son souffle s'était soudainement emballé, repensant à cette soirée infernale, dans les couloirs du gymnase. Ces types, ces flingues, ces menaces, ce pauvre Mike, la peur, l'adrénaline…. Si Kara rentrait bientôt et elle avait plus qu'intérêt à le faire, sa soeur allait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure.

Elle se sentait angoisser de plus en plus. Elle était à deux doigts de refaire une attaque de panique, elle le savait. Les deux seules choses qui la maintenaient encore un tant soit peu en contrôle, c'était que sa mère adoptive était de l'autre côté du mur et qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle la voit dans un état aussi pitoyable et aussi, qu'elle voulait être en pleine possession de ses moyens quand la chouchoute de madame Miller rentrerait, afin de pouvoir lui passer le plus gros savon de sa vie.

_**\- Keira, calme toi,**_ intervint soudainement la voix calme et apaisante de madame Danvers.

_**\- Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Et t'es pas inquiète toi ?! Ça fait TROIS heures qu'elle aurait dû rentrer et plus de quatre qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelle ! **_S'agaça la capitaine.

Eliza déposa les deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse en bois, située devant le canapé et elle s'approcha de sa fille adoptive et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la stoppant dans ses pas répétitifs et effrénés.

_**\- Bien sûr que si je suis inquiète, c'est le rôle de toute mère de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants, mais si je réagissais aussi excessivement, il y a longtemps que j'aurais perdu l'esprit,**_ lui dit simplement la femme, avec sa voix douce habituelle. _**Eh puis elle est avec Lena. Elle a dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit et elle est amoureuse, je ne crois pas que l'on soit obligé d'être un génie, pour savoir pourquoi elle est si en retard et ne répond pas,**_ ajouta-t-elle simplement, avec un petit sourire.

_**\- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?**_ Lança Keira, effarée. _**T'es pas censé tourner dans tous les sens, à maudire le nom de Lena Luthor pour pervertir ta fille pure, innocente et adorée ? **_

La plus âgée rit doucement à cela et les dirigea toutes les deux vers le canapé, afin qu'elle puisse s'assoir.

_**\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Quelque chose me dit que tu le fais très bien toi-même,**_ s'amusa la femme, alors que Supergirl lui envoya un air boudeur, croisant les bras, amusant davantage sa mère adoptive. _**Plus sérieusement, il est vrai que je pourrais le faire. Que crois-tu que je fasse, lorsque tu pars en soirée entourée de tous ces mâles en ruts ? **_Sourit Eliza, faisant rouler des yeux sa fille. _**Cela dit, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Lena et c'est une jeune femme tout à fait charmante. Elle respecte Kara et l'aime inconditionnellement, cela se voit du premier coup d'oeil. Alors, si Kara doit sauter le pas, je suis ravie que cela soit avec elle et je dois avouer que de savoir que c'est une fille, est assez rassurant. **_

Supergirl ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête et de fixer le sol. Elle savait qu'Eliza avait raison et Kara était sans doute hors de danger. Après tout, les gars qui la faisaient chanter ne lui avaient encore rien demandé, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à sa jumelle ? Cela serait contre-productif de son point de vue. Cependant, elle ne pouvait empêcher sa crainte de demeurer tapie dans l'ombre.

_**\- Pour te dire la vérité,**_ reprit la plus âgée en fixant sa fille à ses côtés. _**En ce moment, je m'inquiète bien plus pour toi, que je le fais actuellement pour Kara.**_

La blonde se tendit immédiatement à ces mots. Non, non, non ! Il était hors de question qu'Eliza s'y met aussi ! Elle en avait déjà assez avec Sam et puis Alex qui l'avait étrangement harcelé toute la soirée. À tous les coups, la pompom girl n'avait pas su tenir sa langue et en avait parlé à sa soeur aînée et cela n'était vraiment pas de bon augure ! Alors par pitié, que sa mère adoptive ne s'en mêle pas, elle ne pourrait pas résister encore longtemps, si tout le monde lui mettait la pression de tous les côtés.

_**\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, tout va bien de mon côté, **_répondit-elle en s'emparant enfin de sa tasse, afin de s'occuper les mains et un minimum l'esprit.

_**\- Est-ce que tu te souviens quand vous êtes arrivé ici pour la première fois ? Lorsque Clark vous à déposé ici.**_

_**\- Tu veux dire lorsque Clark nous a abandonnées ici,**_ commenta Keira avec irritation.

_**\- Allons, Keira. Vous étiez deux adolescentes complètement perdues, qui venaient de tout perdre de la pire des façons. Clark n'était qu'un jeune adulte, tout juste journaliste, vous laissez auprès de nous, était sans doute la meilleure solution pour lui, comme pour vous et au fond de toi, tu le sais.**_

_**\- Il n'empêche qu'il nous a abandonnées,**_ continua la blonde avec mécontentement. _**Ne te méprends pas, je suis très contente d'être ici et Kara et moi ne pourrons jamais assez te remercier avec Jeremiah pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Cela dit, Clark ne vit qu'à deux heures d'ici et en quatre ans, ses visites se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Alors, il nous a juste abandonnées,**_ insista-t-elle sur le dernier mot.

Eliza observa attentive la jeune fille et remarqua immédiatement son dos tendu, sa mâchoire crispée, les cernes sous ses yeux bleus et ternes, d'habitude si brillants et déterminés.

_**\- La première fois que je vous ai vue, j'ai tout de suite été impressionnée par votre ressemblance physique. Vous vous ressemblez tellement, même pour des jumelles, c'est juste incroyable.**_

_**\- Pourtant, tu n'as eu aucun mal à nous reconnaître.**_

_**\- Oui. Parce que malgré votre ressemblance physique, vous ne dégagez pas du tout la même chose et votre caractère et opposé sur bien des manières. Là où Kara est expressive, insouciante, naïve et souriante, toi tu es plus renfermé, préoccupé, méfiante et sérieuse,**_ expliqua Eliza.

_**\- Quel tableau lugubre tu dépeins de moi, **_ricana Keira sans joie.

_**\- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu à me demander pourquoi Kara n'allait pas bien. Cela a toujours été évident et ce quel que soit le problème. Toi par contre, malgré ces quatre années passées ensemble, tes pensées restent encore un total mystère et c'est bien pour ça, que je me suis toujours plus inquiétée pour toi, que pour Kara. Kara et en train de faire le deuil de vos parents et toi Keira, où en es tu là-dessus ?**_

Supergirl se tendit immédiatement, buvant sa tasse avec des gestes raides.

_**\- Y'a rien à en dire. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment et je n'ai certainement pas le temps de penser à des morts qui resteront morts, **_grogna-t-elle

Madame Danvers fronça des sourcils face à cette réponse lâchée avec une certaine hargne. La blonde était tellement pleine de colère, de douleur et de chagrin, Eliza le savait pertinemment. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans maintenant qu'elle essayait de franchir ces murs que la footballeuse avait érigés autour de son coeur, mais malgré sa patience, sa douceur et sa persévérance, elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'atteindre suffisamment pour faire tomber ces barricades et cela lui serrait le coeur, se sentant impuissante devant la souffrance évidente de sa fille adoptive. Elle avait l'impression d'échouer dans son rôle de mère et rien ne pouvait plus la peiner que cela.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête pour une énième tentative, mais elle fut coupée par des bruits à l'entrée et elle sentit immédiatement Keira se braquer, comme un chien gardant la maison. Il allait falloir tempérer Supergirl, sinon cela risquait de devenir explosif…

_**\- Euuuuuh…. Salut ?**_ Dit timidement Kara, avec un petit sourire innocent, alors que Keira et Eliza la dévisageaient.

_**\- J'espère que tu as une très bon- **_commença sa mère avec un ton mécontent.

_**\- T'étais où ?**_ La coupa immédiatement la footballeuse, son ton bien plus dur que celui de son aînée.

_**\- Avec Lena…**_ répondit la blonde à lunettes, gênée en triturant les montures noires devant ses yeux, évitant le regard brûlant de sa jumelle et le regard inquisiteur de sa mère adoptive. _**On a un peu perdu la notion du temps…**_

_**\- Et alors quoi ?! Vous étiez trop occupé à baiser pour répondre ?!**_ S'énerva Keira.

Eliza la somma immédiatement de se taire, n'appréciant guère ces propos et sa façon de parler à sa jumelle, mais la blonde n'écouta pas un traître mot, se concentrant uniquement sur Kara, qui lui offrit un air scandalisé, son visage devenant malgré tout rouge pivoine devant le propos.

_**\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles,**_ se défendit la chouchoute de madame Miller, se braquant automatiquement devant l'attitude agressive de sa jumelle.

_**\- Oh je t'en prie, elle t'as maquillé gratos avec son rouge à lèvre !**_ Ricana mauvaisement la footballeuse.

Aussitôt, la blonde à lunettes porta sa main pour se frotter les lèvres, provoquant un autre ricanement moqueur de la part de sa soeur.

_**\- Keira, ça suffit maintenant,**_ gronda Eliza.

_**\- Non ça suffit pas ! Elle rentre avec plus de trois heures de retard, elle répond à aucun de nos appels et de nos sms, elle débarque comme une fleur dans le salon avec son stupide sourire et on va rien lui dire parce que c'est Kara Miss Parfaite ?! Certainement pas non !**_ S'énerva réellement Supergirl, véritablement sur les nerfs avec tout ce qui lui arrivait et ses inquiétudes pour sa soeur explosant d'un seul coup.

_**\- Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?! **_S'agaça sa jumelle. _**T'es pas ma mère que je sache !**_

_**\- Faut bien quelqu'un pour te faire redescente de ton petit nuage idyllique ! C'est pas notre mère qui est enterrée six pieds sous terre qui va pouvoir le faire !**_

_**\- Non mais c'est quoi ton PUTAIN de problème ?!**_ Cria à son tour Kara, en poussant sa soeur d'une main, qui recula légèrement d'un pas.

_**\- Mon PROBLÈME, c'est qu'encore une fois t'es enfermé dans ton petit paradis illuminé par ta putain de Luthor ! **_Cracha Keira avec mépris, poussant à son tour sa soeur de la même manière.

_**\- Ça suffit toutes les deux !**_ Intervint de nouveau leur mère adoptive, toujours en vain.

_**\- Je t'interdis de parler de Lena comme ça ?!**_ S'énerva vraiment Kara, s'approchant dangereusement de sa soeur.

_**\- Ah oui ? Sinon quoi, tu vas me frapper ?**_ Ricana la sportive. _**Réveil toi deux minutes tu veux ! C'est une Luthor, doublée d'un génie ! Elle fera sans doute une grande école, emplie de génies et de gens riches et elle reprendra les rênes de l'entreprise familiale, qui n'est ni plus ni moins, que l'une des plus grosses entreprises du monde ! Que crois-tu qu'elle va faire avec toi ?! Toi pauvre petite Kara Danvers, qui passe son temps à chialer et qui n'est même pas capable de savoir ce qu'elle fera l'année prochaine ?!**_

Oh elle était mauvaise, très mauvaise même… Elle le savait et se maudissait déjà pour avoir sorti des choses aussi horribles qu'elle ne pensait même pas en plus, mais elle n'avait pas pu les retenir. Toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulé ses quatre dernières années ressortait maintenant, le chantage de ses types et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait eue ce soir pour sa soeur étant la goutte de trop. Elle crachait alors toute sa frustration et sa haine au visage de la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle et elle se sentait encore plus horrible qu'elle ne l'était, augmentant encore plus sa rage et l'enfermant dans un cercle vicieux sans fin.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer sur sa lancée, mais la gifle monumentale que lui infligea sa soeur, qui avait les yeux brillants de larmes, la fit s'arrêter immédiatement, sa joue et son coeur brûlant de honte.

_**\- Tu sais quoi… va te faire voir…**_. lâcha Kara, ravalant difficilement ses larmes, alors qu'elle fuyait le salon pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Keira posa une main sur sa joue douloureuse, les yeux larmoyants de sa jumelle se reflétant dans ses propres iris. Elle était une personne horrible. Une soeur horrible. Elle méritait sans doute tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle mériterait sans doute que ce Karl lui tire une balle dans la tête. Peut-être se sentirait-elle enfin libre après ça… libre de toute cette souffrance qui lui comprimait la poitrine depuis la mort de ses parents…

Complètement abattue et fatiguée par tout ça, Supergirl se réfugia à son tour dans sa chambre, laissant Eliza seule dans le salon, qui ressentit une nouvelle fois le poids de l'échec s'écraser sur son coeur. Elle avait encore une fois échoué avec ses filles...

* * *

**Bien, voilà, vous savez ce que veulent ces types et même si on ne sait pas encore exactement qui ils sont, cela n'augure rien de bon pour la suite... **

**Encore une fois, ce chapitre à très peu, voir pas du tout de moments "drôles" Après tout, on n'y voit même pas Sam et c'est plutôt rare !**

**Cela dit, vous pouvez vous réjouir un peu, Luluwatt est officiel ! Enfin... Pour l'instant en tout cas... :p**

**Allez, à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me noyer de review !**


	20. Chapitre XX

**Hey ! Voici donc le chapitre 20 et dernier chapitre de l'année ! Je vais en profiter pour vous dire un très GRAND MERCI à tous, en particuliers ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, je l'ai déjà dis, mais cette histoire ne serait pas allée aussi loin et aussi vite sans vous ! Vingt chapitre, près de 200.000 mots écrit en 2 mois, je pense que c'est une bonne moyenne et c'est à vous que je le dois ! Je vous adore, vous êtes ma motivation ! :D 3**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de votre chapitre :D**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J : **

_Pourquoi je leur fais ça ? Parce que je suis sadique, la réponse me semble évidente :p_

_Non en effet, elles ne sont pas épargnées, comment vont-elles gérer tout ça ? A voir une partie dans ce chapitre._

_Oui, enfin le Luluwatt est officiel ! En espérant que ça dure, avec moi... on sait jamais !_

_Pour le Kenny/Winn... Maybe :p_

_Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il attend papa Joe ! Qu'il enfile sa cape et bam ! plus de gros méchant ! Désolé, tu te doutes bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi :p_

_Beaucoup de questions sur le tome II Tu as xD (oui, je parle comme maitre Yoda des fois...) malheureusement pour toi, attendre tu devras :p  
_

_Un grand merci à toi et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XX**

•••

**Vendredi 17 Janvier, Appartement Luthor-Arias, Midvale** **: **

Lena se stoppa sur sa place de parking habituelle, avisant l'heure sur le tableau de bord qui indiquait une heure et demie du matin, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de déposer sa petite amie chez elle. Sa petite amie… À cette simple pensée, un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et elle se sentit immédiatement idiote, se grondant presque mentalement pour réagir aussi niaisement. Pendant un moment, elle fut même soulagée que son téléphone et celui de sa belle, se soient retrouvé à court de batterie durant la soirée, sinon elle savait qu'elle aurait déjà craqué et aurait envoyé au moins un sms à Kara, à défaut de l'appeler.

Non vraiment, elle était devenue ridicule ! Que dirait sa mère et son frère à la voir aussi émoustillée ?! Elle lâcha un soupir, tentant de reprendre un visage plus neutre, mais là encore, elle n'y arrivait pas, son sourire s'accentuant même, alors qu'elle percevait sans mal l'odeur de la blonde autour d'elle. RI-DI-CULE ! Pensait-elle, sa raison étant en totale contradiction avec ses émotions. Qui aurait cru que sa soirée se terminerait ainsi ? Certainement pas elle en tout cas. Pas quand elle s'était sentie péter complètement un câble devant Kara.

Secouant la tête la tête pour éviter à son esprit de se rejouer tous ses souvenirs de sa soirée et ainsi causer une nouvelle guerre entre sa raison et ses sentiments, Lena se recoiffa et se remit du rouge à lèvres, sachant pertinemment que si elle se pointait ainsi à l'appart et que Sam était toujours réveillée, la voir aussi débraillée éveillerait ses soupçons. Une fois fait, elle sortit enfin de sa voiture et se dirigea vers son appartement, alors qu'elle resserrait son manteau autour de sa taille, le froid de l'hiver venant lui mordre la peau de son visage.

Arrivée dans son hall d'entrée, la seule lumière qui filtrait dans l'appartement, venait des lumières de la ville, qui passait à travers la baie vitrée de son salon. Sans allumer la lumière, Lena enleva ses talons qu'elle avait supportée toute la journée, déposa son manteau dans le placard de l'entrée et à peine eut-elle le temps de poser un pied dans la pièce principale, que la lumière de son halogène s'alluma subitement, dévoilant une Sam au visage sérieux qui la dévisageait du regard, la faisant sursauter de peur.

_**\- Non mais ça va pas la t-**_ commença la brune, une main sur son coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

_**\- T'étais où ?**_ La coupa durement Sam, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de sa meilleure amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent, la châtain ayant un regard noir et Lena étant passablement perplexe. Puis, soudainement la pompom girl se mit à éclater de rire, laissant la brune encore plus perdu. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas toujours le comportement le plus normal qui soit, mais là, elle commençait sérieusement à douter de sa santé mentale.

_**\- J'ai toujours rêvée de faire ça !**_ Rit Sam, encore plus amusé devant le regard d'incompréhension de la jeune Luthor.

Sur ce, elle se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise pour attendre sa coloc et se dirigea vers elle, la zieutant intensément, rendant Lena quelque peu mal à l'aise.

_**\- À quoi tu joues ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle, en se reculant de la danseuse, qui était vraiment près d'elle.

_**\- Y'a quelque chose de bizarre,**_ fit Sam avec un air concentré, fixant toujours attentivement son amie.

Finalement, elle se rapprocha du visage de la brune, qui de son côté, le recula aussitôt, lançant un regard de plus en plus perplexe, alors qu'elle avisait la pompom girl sniffer l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'un immense sourire, quelque peu inquiétant, s'affiche sur son visage.

_**\- Alors…. On a passé une bonne soirée j'ai l'impression,**_ reprit Sam, en battant des sourcils d'un air subjectif.

_**\- De… De quoi tu parles ?**_ Répondit Lena, le plus innocemment possible, contournant son amie pour déposer ses clés sur la table basse.

_**\- Pas à moi Lulu**_, sourit à pleines dents la pompom girl.

_**\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Sam,**_ fit la brune en se tournant de nouveau vers la future maman.

_**\- Non mais regarde-toi,**_ continua-t-elle. _**Adieu l'air grognon de Luthor mal léché et vive le sourire benêt de Lulu la guimauve ! Tu es beaucoup trop bien coiffé et maquillé à cette heure si, même pour toi Miss : je dois être parfaite en toutes circonstances, tu as donc retouché ton maquillage pensant sans doute que ça suffirait à me berner. PUIS, explique-moi comment le parfum de Kara a pu s'imprégner à tes vêtements de la sorte ? Vous avez dû être près, très près l'une de l'autre et ce, pendant un petit moment si tu veux mon avis,**_ signala Sam avec un sourire arrogant et emplis de sous-entendus, alors que le visage de Lena virait petit à petit au rouge.

_**\- Je…..**_

La pompom girl éclatera de rire, alors que sa meilleure amie était sans voix et détournait la tête, complètement gênée de cette fait avoir aussi vite. Le portait-elle vraiment sur le visage ? Si c'était le cas, il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle fasse quelque chose contre ça !

_**\- Aaaaaah, les aventures de Lulu la guimauve et de Mégawatt mini soleil, commence enfin à devenir intéressant ! Raconte-moi TOUT ! **_Reprit la future maman, en s'asseyant sur le canapé et emportant Lena avec elle.

_**\- Sam il est tard et-**_

_**\- Non, non, non ! Tu m'as envoyé paître tout à l'heure, alors que je n'avais absolument rien fait, tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes sms alors que je me faisais du soucis pour toi, me demandant si oui ou non, tu étais partie enterrer ce pauvre Kenny sans moi et tu m'as obligé à veiller jusqu'à une heure trente du mat, tu es donc dans l'obligation de tout me raconter ! TOUT.**_

Lena soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'échapperait pas à ça.

_**\- Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure,**_ fit finalement la brune, en envoyant un air désolé à son amie.

_**\- Oh c'est pas vrai, tu traines beaucoup trop avec les Danvers ! Tu commences à choper leur air de chien battu et ça, c'est vraiment pas juste ! Je voulais te faire morfler pour ça moi ! Et toi t'es là à me regarder avec tes yeux larmoyants auxquelles je peux pas résister ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Et dis-moi tout ! **_Répliqua la châtain, attendri malgré elle par le regard que lui lançait la Luthor.

La milliardaire rit doucement, rassuré que Sam ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son comportement inacceptable envers elle, puis, elle sourit timidement et souffla, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

_**\- Bon, je vais t'aider, t'as l'air d'avoir du mal à côté deux neurones ensemble là, **_intervint sa coloc. _**Bien, commençons par le commencement… vous vous êtes bien embrassé ? **_

_**\- Oui….**_ souffla enfin Lena, essayant de contrôler son sourire qui voulait encore s'étaler sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

_**\- Yes ! **_Murmura la pompom girl, se retournant pour effectuer un petit signe de victoire.

_**\- Je te vois tu sais ?**_ Ricana la milliardaire.

_**\- Et c'était quand ? Hier avant minuit hein ?**_

_**\- Euuuh… Oui…. Pour-**_

_**\- YES ! I'M THE BEST ! À MOI LE FRIC ! **_La coupa Sam, hystérique en se levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter sa meilleure amie.

_**\- Fric ? C'est pas vrai… Cette histoire de pari c'était vraiment sérieux ?**_ Se scandalisa presque Lena.

_**\- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Tout le monde a participé, même Joe, pour te dire,**_ rit la châtain, alors que la brune devenait blême.

_**\- Joe, comme… Joe West ? **_

_**\- Oui, celui-là même !**_ Éclata Sam. J_**e suis même sûr qu'Eliza mourrait d'envie de participer, mais qu'elle était trop sage pour ça ! Mon Dieu, tu verrais ta tête, c'est hilarant !**_ Fit-elle, n'en pouvant pu tant elle riait, alors que Lena ne savait plus ou se mettre avec cette révélation.

Le faux rire de Sam dura de longues minutes et leur conversation ne pu reprendre qu'après que la pompom girl ce soit un peu calmée.

_**\- Bon et alors, qui a fait le premier pas…. Toi ?**_

_**\- Euh….**_ Lena détourna la tête, gênée et Sam trouva ça vraiment trop mignon.

Il était loin le temps où Lena parvenait à dissimuler n'importe laquelle de ses émotions et Sam ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Kara, pour avoir permis à sa meilleure amie de se libérer ainsi de son masque de Luthor.

_**\- Non, c'est Kara en fait….**_

Aussitôt dit, la châtain s'étouffa avec le contenu de son verre qu'elle venait tout juste de porter à sa bouche, ne s'étant absolument pas attendu à ça.

_**\- Attends, c'est Kara qui t'as embrassé en première ?! **_S'étonna-t-elle.

Lena lui fit oui de la tête avec un petit sourire timide et expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé, quand son amie lui demanda de plus amples précisions.

_**\- C'est pas vrai…. merde,**_ souffla Sam, fixant un point dans le vide.

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Fit Lena, ne comprenant pas l'attitude un peu excessive de sa meilleure amie sur ce sujet.

_**\- Ça veut dire que je vais devoir partager l'argent avec Keira !**_ Se lamenta la pompom girl. _**C'est la seule à avoir affirmé avec certitude que c'est Kara qui ferait le premier pas ! T'as pas assuré Luthor ! **_

La brune rit en observant la moue boudeuse de Sam, certainement mécontente d'avoir eu tort sur le sujet. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps et la pompom girl se leva de nouveau d'un seul bond, se dirigeant prestement vers sa chambre, laissant la milliardaire complètement éberlue, qui avait à peine eu le temps de saisir ce qu'il se passait, que Sam revenait dans le salon avec trois tee-shirts noirs en main.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?**_ Soupira Lena, sachant d'avance que c'était encore l'une des idées stupides de sa meilleure amie.

La pompom girl déposa deux tee-shirts sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle se tenait debout devant Lena, tenant l'un des vêtements dans ses mains et regardant son amie avec un sourcil levé et un regard en coin.

_**\- Prête ?**_ Sourit mystérieusement Samantha.

_**\- Allez accouche ! Enfin non, oublie ce que je viens dire,**_ fit Lena en détournant la tête et battant l'air de sa main, alors que la châtain éclatait de rire.

_**\- Breeef,**_ rit Sam. _**Tadam ! **_

_**\- C'est une blague ?**_ Lâcha Lena, en fixant le tee-shirt, puis levant les yeux vers son amie. _**#TeamLuluwatt….. sérieusement ?**_

La pompom girl éclata de rire. Décidément, ce soir, elle allait faire ses abdos pour l'année.

_**\- Oui sérieusement ! On c'est promis avec tout le monde, que le jour ou vous vous embrasserez enfin, le lendemain, on porterait tous ce tee-shirt ! Et je les ai tous reçu aujourd'hui, alors si ça c'est pas un signe du destin !**_

_**\- Quoi ?! Comment ça tout le monde. Tout le monde à ce putain de tee-shirt ?! T'as acheté ce truc à tout le monde ?**_

_**\- Non, Mike a acheté ce truc à tout le monde ! **_Rit encore plus la danseuse, alors que Lena était choquée.

_**\- Ne me dit pas que Joe aussi en a un.**_

_**\- Hahahaha ! Non, mais maintenant que tu me le dis…**_

_**\- Même pas tu y penses ! **_Lui interdit la jeune Luthor. _**Et il est hors de question que vous portiez tous ça demain !**_

_**\- Et pourquoi ça ?**_

_**\- Parce que ! C'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que Kara a forcément envie de l'afficher et le dire à tout le monde.**_

Sam ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée.

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Fit Lena, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie la regardait soudainement comme s'il lui poussait un troisième oeil.

_**\- Vous….. vous sortez ensemble ? Carrément ?! Mais on n'a pas encore parié là-dessus ! Vous avez pas le droit !**_

_**\- Non mais t'es sérieuse ?**_ S'exaspéra l'héritière de LuthorCorp.

La pompom girl se laissa soudainement tomber dans son fauteuil et fixa de nouveau le vide.

_**\- Wouah, alors là, je m'y attendais encore moins,**_ lâcha-t-elle, ébahie.

_**\- Ça…. ne te gènes pas vraiment, hein ?**_ Demanda Lena, soudainement incertaine devant la réaction de son amie.

Celle-ci leva aussitôt le regard vers la jeune Luthor et avisant son air un peu indécis, elle se leva précipitamment et se jeta dans les bras de la brune, qui eu presque un hoquet de surprise.

_**\- Tu veux rire ? Je suis hyper contente pour toi Lulu ! Tu pourrais pas trouver mieux que Miss centrale électrique ! **_

Lena rit devant le surnom, mais était néanmoins touché, sentant parfaitement dans ses paroles, que Sam était réellement contente pour elle.

_**\- Et, c'est pour quoi les deux autres tee-shirts ? **_Demanda la jeune Luthor, alors que Sam la tenait toujours dans ses bras, la fatigue étant tombé d'un seul coup sur les épaules des deux jeunes femmes et les avaient laissé cloué dans cette position plus longtemps que prévu.

_**\- Oh, c'est le tiens et celui de Mégawatt,**_ sourit la châtain avec un air mesquin.

_**\- Pourquoi je m'attends au pire avec toi,**_ soupira la nouvelle petite amie de Kara, alors qu'elle regardait sa meilleure amie se lever un instant pour aller chercher les tee-shirts et les ramener à elles.

Sam lui tendit alors et Lena les attrapa avec une moue sceptique, puis elle soupira de lassitude en les découvrants, l'un étant écrit : I Love Kara Danvers et l'autre : I Love Lena Luthor. La châtain se bidonna dans son coin, ravie de son idée génialissime et alors qu'il était temps pour elles d'aller se coucher, Sam ajouta avant de rejoindre sa chambre :

_**\- Lundi je les apporte tous et tu te débrouilles comme tu veux pour parler à ta dulcinée, mais lundi, on porte tous notre tee-shirt ! Bonne nuit ! Rêve pas trop de Kara, les murs sont pas hyper épais ici ! **_

Lena roula des yeux, mais un sourire étira quand même ses lèvres, plus qu'heureuse de sa journée, qui avait pourtant si mal commencé.

•••

**Vendredi 17 Janvier, Parking du Lycée, Midvale** **: **

L'ambiance à l'intérieur de la voiture de Lena était lourde, silencieuse et la brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle savait pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa voisine, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à parler. Cela faisait pourtant bien dix minutes qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination, que le vent froid de l'hiver rougissait leurs joues et leur nez, Lena ayant instinctivement ouvert le toit de sa voiture, quand elle était arrivée chez les Danvers, pour réceptionner une Kara à la joie de vivre complètement évanouie, pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

La jeune Luthor regarda vite fait aux alentours, croisant une multitude de lycéens qui arrivaient de toute part, ne leur laissant guère d'intimité dans sa voiture décapotable, alors que la blonde à lunettes fixait un point invisible sur le tableau de bord. Lena voulait lui prendre la main, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, quoi que ce soit qui puisse un tant soit peu soutenir Kara dans ses pensées, sans aucun doute, sombres, mais elle hésitait. Elle hésitait, car bien qu'elles avaient enfin officialisé les choses et qu'elles sortaient enfin ensemble, la brune ne savait pas si la chouchoute de madame Miller serait assez à l'aise avec ça, pour se montrer en publique.

Un bruit de moteur qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, résonna bientôt dans ses oreilles, la coupant dans ses réflexions et elle se pencha pour observer l'arrivée de Supergirl, qui descendait de sa moto avec des gestes raides et automatique. Maintenant qu'elle avait arrêté de fulminer contre Kenny et l'éloignement soudain de Kara, elle percevait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la soeur de sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle semblait extrêmement tendue et les regards permanents qu'elle jetait à gauche et à droite, la faisait passer pour une paranoïaque sévère.

Keira tourna subitement la tête vers elles et son regard bleu sembla s'ancrer dans celui de sa jumelle, qui avait enfin détourné la tête du point qu'elle fixait, comme si elle avait tout de suite sentit, que sa soeur portait son attention sur elle. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants, le temps semblant se figer autour d'elles, jusqu'à ce que Kara détourne afin le regard, son visage exprimant une moue attristée et blessée. Supergirl, tel le reflet dans un miroir, fit de même, alors que la honte se mêlait maintenant à tous les autres sentiments négatifs qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs jours, créant un cocktail des plus explosifs.

Lena fronça immédiatement les sourcils, alors qu'elle voyait la footballeuse se diriger vers le lycée avec la tête basse, ce qui n'était clairement pas habituelle, puis tourna de nouveau son attention sur sa voisine, qui tripotait le bas de son manteau nerveusement. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui se passait, l'échange entre les deux jumelles étant clair à déchiffrer.

_**\- Kara,**_ souffla enfin Lena, d'un air doux et attentionné. _**Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.**_

La blonde à lunettes laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, avant de venir tripoter la monture noire de ses verres de correction.

_**\- Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est mal que je sois heureuse ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle enfin faiblement.

La brune eut une expression étonnée sur le visage, clairement pas préparé à une question pareille.

_**\- Bien sûr que non Kara. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses une telle chose ?**_ Répondit presque immédiatement la milliardaire, n'acceptant pas du tout que sa petite amie puisse penser une chose aussi absurde.

La joie excessive de la soeur de Supergirl était l'un de ses traits de caractère les plus emblématiques de sa personnalité et c'était l'un de ceux que Lena aimait tout particulièrement, il était hors de question, qu'elle laisse Kara penser, que c'était une mauvaise chose d'être aussi joyeuse et expressive.

_**\- Parce que…. **_sa voix était tremblante, faible, hésitante. _**Parce que je l'ai beaucoup été ces derniers temps et…. à cause de ça, je suis passé à côté de pleins de trucs… J'ai pas été capable de voir à quel point je te faisais du mal et j'ai été incapable de voir le mal être profond de ma jumelle,**_ ajouta-t-elle avec culpabilité.

Lena glissa une main dans celle de la blonde qui se trouvait sur sa jambe, entrelaçant leurs doigts, lui apportant un soutien silencieux pendant qu'elle se livrait à coeur ouvert. Ça aussi c'était quelque chose que la brune avait toujours trouvé merveilleux. Kara n'avait pas peur ou honte de se confier, de se sentir vulnérable auprès de ses proches et elle trouvait cette attitude extrêmement respectable, elle-même ayant beaucoup de mal sur ce point.

_**\- C'est ma soeur jumelle. Le lien que j'ai avec elle est indéfinissable. Aucune science ne pourra jamais le définir. Keira à toujours été là pour moi, toujours. Je ne me rappelle pas un seul instant de ma vie, où elle n'a pas été là pour m'épauler, me soutenir, me protéger. Et à côté de ça, moi je….. moi je me comporte juste comme la pire soeur du monde !**_ Finit-elle avec un grognement de frustration. _**J'ai été incapable, durant ces derniers jours, de voir à quel point quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle et pourtant, Sam a essayé plusieurs fois de me le dire et moi j'ai juste été incapable de saisir le message. Non, j'en ai été incapable… la seule façon que j'ai eue de le remarquer, c'est quand ma soeur a été tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle a juste explosée, en m'en envoyant plein la gueule et que la j'ai vu….. j'ai vu dans ses yeux, qu'elle était au plus mal et moi j'ai…. je suis juste passé à côté de ça, parce que j'étais trop occupé dans mon propre bonheur, pour faire attention à la personne la plus importante de ma vie…. Je sais que j'ai des défauts, comme tout le monde, mais clairement… je ne pensais pas qu'égoiste en faisait partie….**_

_**\- Kara, tu n'es pas égoïste,**_ commença Lena d'un ton rassurant. _**Tu-**_

_**\- Si, si je le suis !**_ La coupa immédiatement la blonde, complètement agitée et énervée contre elle-même. _**J'ai pensé qu'à ma petite personne d'accord ! Comment tu qualifierais ça toi ?**_

_**\- Kara, Kara calme-toi, **_reprit la brune avec un ton calme et attentionné, resserrant doucement son emprise sur sa main qu'elle tenait et posant son autre main sur la joue de la blonde, lui tournant lentement le visage pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux. _**Tu es une personne des plus altruistes. Tu donnes sans condition. Prenons l'exemple des cours que tu donnes, tu le fais sans contreparties. Tu ne demandes rien en échange, tout ce que tu veux, c'est aider. Tu donnes tellement sans même t'en apercevoir. Chaque sourire, chaque regard, chaque rire, chaque câlin que tu lances et tellement sincère, que tu donnes sans cesse une partie de toi à ton entourage et que tu leur offres un peu de ta joie. Je me rappelle t'avoir vu une fois, t'approcher d'un petit collégien tout larmoyant et je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais rien que ton sourire lumineux, a réussi à le faire se sentir mieux. Alors est-ce mal que tu sois heureuse ? Absolument pas Kara. Parce que tu es une personne si communicative que tu donnes de la joie aux autres sans même t'en rendre compte. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vu à quel point ça m'avait fait mal que tu t'éloignes ainsi de moi, mais te voir aussi souriante, aussi débordante d'énergie positive, me réchauffait le coeur à chaque fois et m'aider inconsciemment à supporter le mal être que je ressentais en moi. Et tu sais quoi, je suis persuadé que c'est pareil pour Keira. Tu l'aides sans même t'en rendre comptes, d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle-même ne s'en rends pas compte, mais elle va bien vite le faire si tu ne retrouves pas vite ce sourire si parfait qui est le tiens,**_ termina Lena avec un sourire ravissant, alors que leurs visages étaient si proches, que leur souffle s'emmêlaient.

Kara la fixait avec les yeux larmoyant, refusant de laisser la moindre larme tomber, les paroles de sa soeur la hantant encore, malgré le fait qu'elle savait que Supergirl lui avait balancé toutes ses choses à cause du stress et de la colère. Qu'avait-elle pu faire de si merveilleux, pour avoir la chance d'avoir Lena Luthor à ses côtés ? En tant que petite amie en plus…

"_Que crois-tu qu'elle va faire avec toi ?! Toi pauvre petite Kara Danvers, qui passe son temps à chialer et qui n'est même pas capable de savoir ce qu'elle fera l'année prochaine ?!" _Ces mots résonnèrent soudainement dans son crâne et alors qu'elle avait été sur le point d'embrasser Lena, elle détourna piteusement la tête, laissant la brune avec les sourcils froncés.

_**\- Pourquoi t'es avec moi ?**_ Murmura faiblement la Danvers, étonnant Lena au possible.

_**\- Comment ça, pourquoi je suis avec toi ?**_

Kara soupira, évitant sciemment les iris vertes de sa voisine.

_**\- Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux que juste… moi. Je veux dire… T'es ultra brillante, magnifique, drôle, cultivée, riche, avec un avenir brillant déjà tout tracé, alors que moi, je suis juste… Un boulet qui passe mon temps à se plaindre et à chouiner et qui n'es même pas capable de savoir ce qu'elle fera l'année prochaine, alors comme avenir brillant on a vu mieux.**_

L'expression de Lena tomba et comme précédemment, elle obligea Kara à la regarder dans les yeux, sa main libre se posant de nouveau sur la joue de la blonde et orientant son visage vers le sien.

_**\- Je ne sais pourquoi de telles stupidités te passe par la tête, mais tu vas vite les oublier, **_dit sérieusement la milliardaire. _**Je ne VEUX PAS avoir quelqu'un d'autre que toi et honnêtement, je pense qu'une vie entière de recherche ne suffirait pas à trouver mieux.**_

_**\- Mais je-**_

_**\- Kara !**_ La coupa la jeune Luthor. _**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te rabaisses comme ça. T'es une fille si géniale. Tu es celle, qui ne m'a jamais jugé. Tu es celle, qui ne c'est jamais arrêté aux rumeurs qu'on balançait sur moi. Tu es celle, qui m'a pardonné mes fautes, qui comprends mes défauts et qui les acceptent. Tu es la seule fille assez brillante, avec qui je peux parler de tout et tu comprendras toujours. Tu es la seule fille assez magnifique, pour m'empêcher de regarder qui que ce soit d'autres. Tu es la seule fille assez drôle, qui peut me faire rire à m'en faire mal au ventre. Tu es la seule fille assez cultivée pour débattre avec moi sur des bouquins pendant des heures. Et peut-être que tu ne sais pas de quoi sera fait ton avenir, mais moi je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, il sera au moins aussi brillant que peut l'être l'un de tes sourires et crois, tes sourires sont vraiment lumineux,**_ rit légèrement la brune, alors qu'elle regardait sa petite amie avec une tendresse infinie.

Kara lui sourit, les yeux brillants. Et après, Lena venait lui dire qu'elle se sentait incapable de lui balancer un discours pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur… clairement, elle en était plus que capable et encore une fois, la milliardaire était là pour la réconforter et la rassurer et encore une fois, elle avait trouvé les mots justes, ceux qui calmaient ses craintes et ses peurs.

_**\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?**_

La jeune Luthor rit doucement devant la question et regarda vite fait autour d'elle. Le parking était nettement moins rempli, mais il y avait toujours quelques personnes qui débarquaient de temps à autre.

_**\- Il y a des gens autour qui peuvent nous voir,**_ signala Lena. C_**ela ne te pose pas de problème ?**_

_**\- Comme me l'a dit Eliza le jour du réveillon, ce que pense les autres n'a pas d'importance. Les seuls avis qui comptent réellement pour moi, c'est ceux de mes proches et quelque chose me dit qu'ils seraient tous très heureux pour nous,**_ rit Kara, commençant à se sentir de plus en plus légère, depuis les paroles touchantes de sa voisine.

_**\- C'est certain,**_ rit à son tour Lena, repensant à sa discussion de, très tôt ce matin, avec sa meilleure amie et extrêmement soulagé de la décision de la blonde.

_**\- Et toi, ça ne te gêne pas ? **_Demanda Kara, en se mordillant la lèvre.

_**\- Il y a quelque temps, juste avant de te rencontrer en fait,**_ précisa la brune. _**J'étais dans ma phase : Tu dois être une bonne Luthor et…. m'affirmer ainsi aux bras d'une autre fille, m'aurait semblé impossible. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus me cacher derrière mon nom de famille. Je n'ai plus envie, parce que tu as su voir à travers et que depuis, je n'ai plus du tout envie de me faire passer pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Alors ce que j'ai envie de te dire, c'est que les gens peuvent bien parler, ma mère peut bien ne pas apprécier, j'en ai rien à faire. Si c'est ok pour toi, alors ça l'est autant pour moi.**_

Lena eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, que les lèvres de Kara rencontraient les siennes dans un baiser passionné, qui fit frissonner les deux jeunes femmes, pour qui le monde avait totalement été effacé en l'espace de quelques secondes.

_**\- Merci,**_ souffla la soeur de Supergirl, alors qu'elles rompaient leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

_**\- À ton service,**_ sourit Lena. _**Surtout si je suis toujours remercié de cette façon. Vous prenez très vite de l'assurance Miss Danvers, **_plaisanta-t-elle en repensant à leur baiser, laissant les joues de sa petite amie se colorer de rouges.

_**\- Arrête de te moquer,**_ rit la blonde en tapant légèrement l'épaule de l'héritière de LuthorCorp, alors qu'elle sortait enfin de la voiture, vite suivi par la brune.

_**\- Je ne me moque pas.**_

_**\- Oh si tu le fais !**_

_**\- Non, je te taquine, c'est différent,**_ s'amusa Lena.

_**\- C'est exactement la même chose ! **_

Automatiquement, Kara glissa sa main dans celle de Lena, le geste étant fait avec tant de naturelle, qu'on aurait pensé à une chose habituelle et la brune sentit son coeur déborder de joie à ce constat, alors qu'elles continuaient de se chamailler gentiment. Pendant longtemps, elle avait pensé que son exile à Midvale avait été une mauvaise décision et aujourd'hui, elle comprit que cela avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie.

•••

**Vendredi 17 Janvier, Gymnase, Midvale** **: **

Keira fixait un point vide sur le sol du vestiaire où elle se trouvait seule. La blonde était partie se changer exprès en avance et dans un vieux vestiaire, pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver avec toutes les pompom girls et en particulier avec Sam, qui encore une fois, ne lui avait pas lâché la grappe de la journée.

Cependant, aujourd'hui la footballeuse ne s'était nullement énervée contre son amie. Elle n'avait pas grogné, elle ne l'avait pas envoyé bouler. Non. Elle était juste restée d'un mutisme et d'une réactivité proche "_d'un concombre de mer léthargique_" selon la châtain et celle-ci lui avait alors dit, qu'elle préférait encore quand elle lui criait dessus, mais Supergirl ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus.

Sa dispute avec Kara à son retour de sa petite soirée avec Lena, l'avait complètement vidée et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait tellement mal, que son subconscient avait juste pris l'initiative de tout bloquer et l'empêcher ainsi de sombrer dans un gouffre où elle ne se relèverait jamais.

Elle soupira, se passant une main lasse sur le visage et avisa le sms que Mike lui avait envoyé, lui indiquant qu'il venait jouer ce soir, après avoir passé ces dix derniers jours à se terrer chez-lui. Ils avaient échangé quelques messages entre eux, ils leur étaient même arrivés de s'appeler de temps en temps, mais tout ceci avait été dénué de toute légèreté et chamaillerie qui leur étaient habituelles.

Ces sales types lui pompaient toute son énergie, sa joie et sa passion pour le foot… Les entraînements depuis cette fameuse soirée au gymnase, étaient devenu de vrais calvaires. Elle ne ressentait plus du tout cette passion incroyable qu'elle avait. Elle ne se détendait plus et elle craignait vraiment pour le match de ce soir, premier match depuis ce fichu chantage qui la mettait au plus bas.

Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains, ses doigts se cramponnant à ses cheveux, les yeux fermés avec force, alors qu'elle sentait les larmes monter pour la énième fois. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait balancé à sa soeur hier… Elle avait été horrible. Elle savait pertinemment que Kara avait toujours eu du mal à avoir confiance en elle et elle lui balançait toutes ses choses, l'enfonçant bien correctement sur sa relation avec Lena, était juste de la méchanceté pur et simple. Que c'était-il passé avec sa soeur et la brune d'ailleurs ? Elle avait été tellement énervée et angoissée, qu'elle n'avait même pas pu lui poser la question.

Elle devait aller parler à sa soeur. Pour s'excuser et aussi parce qu'elle savait, qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à supporter le reste de sa journée, si elle savait que sa jumelle était encore fâchée contre elle. Elle avait besoin de Kara, maintenant plus que jamais, mais en même temps, elle refusait catégoriquement de l'embarquer là-dedans…

Avec un ultime soupir, la capitaine des DC Heroes se leva, mit son masque de Supergirl en place et sortit du vestiaire, déambulant dans ses maudits couloirs, qui avaient ruinés sa vie en un instant. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière… mais c'était impossible.

_**\- Oh, mais n'ai-je pas la chance de croiser une Supergirl dans des couloirs complètement désert ?**_ Ricana une voix qui tendit immédiatement tout le corps de la blonde.

Automatiquement, elle se braqua et elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'elle se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le mur, la faisant soudainement grimacer et paniquer, même si elle parvenait par elle ne savait quel miracle, à garder le contrôle sur ses émotions et affichait donc un air dur, plutôt que complètement apeuré.

_**\- Ah le voilà, cet air revêche que j'adore tant,**_ se moqua Karl, plaquant presque son corps contre celui de la blonde pour l'immobiliser, alors qu'il tenait fermement le haut du tee-shirt de Keira entre sa main calleuse. _**Je t'ai manqué chérie ?**_

_**\- Lâche-moi,**_ grogna la footballeuse, n'appréciant absolument pas la proximité qu'il y avait entre leur deux corps.

_**\- Allons, allons, soit un peu plus aimable tu veux,**_ rit mauvaisement le chauve. _**Je viens t'apporter tes instructions pour ce soir. Mon boss sait se montrer bienveillant et il a décidé, que pour votre premier match, vous alliez gagner. **_

_**\- Bienveillant de rien du tout,**_ cracha presque la Danvers. _**L'équipe de Metropolis est donné gagnante à 10 contre 1, si ton boss mise sur nous et qu'on gagne, il a tout à y gagner ! **_

_**\- Huuuum, sportive et intelligente, combo gagnant hein ?**_ Ricana Karl, se rapprochant encore plus de Supergirl, qui paniquait de plus en plus, retenant difficilement son air dur en place. _**Peut-être que si tu perds, je viendrais te rendre une petite visite ce soir,**_ sourit follement le baraqué, se collant entièrement au corps de la footballeuse, qui grimaça de dégoût, alors qu'il se mit à sniffer ses cheveux. _**Non, ça ne te motivera pas assez…. j'ai une meilleure idée.**_

Il glissa sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille, alors qu'elle essayait de le repousser, mais son manque de place l'empêchait d'avoir une position adéquate pour le faire, n'ayant pas assez de force.

_**\- Si tu perds, c'est pas à toi que je viendrais rendre visite, mais à ta chère jumelle… **_Laissa-t-il glissait dans le creux de l'oreille de Supergirl, alors que son coeur s'emballa immédiatement, des images plus qu'affreuses lui venant en tête. _**Et je te laisse imaginer ce que je lui fe-**_

_**\- HEY ! Retire immédiatement tes sales pattes connard !**_ Ordonna dangereusement une voix derrière eux, qui fit frissonner Keira de panique.

"_Non, non, non, Sam, pourquoi t'es là ? Dégage, MAINTENANT !_" s'affola Supergirl.

Karl se tendit immédiatement et se décolla légèrement de la blonde, son air devenant dangereusement sinistre, alors qu'il posait la main au niveau de sa ceinture et en tirait un pistolet qui fit immédiatement s'agiter la footballeuse.

Le temps se déroula alors comme au ralenti pour Keira. Le chauve se retourna lentement, son pistolet toujours caché par son corps, empêchant la pompom girl de le voir et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose et braquer son arme sur l'invité surprise pour effacer un potentiel témoin gênant, le chauve s'immobilisa soudainement, avisant la personne qui accompagnait la capitaine des danseuses et qui le regardait avec un air noir à faire frissonner de peur n'importe qui.

_**\- Mademoiselle Luthor,**_ sourit-il mielleusement, alors que Lena le tuait presque du regard.

Automatiquement, Sam regarda sa meilleure amie bizarrement et Supergirl sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure, alors qu'elle fixait l'arme du mec, qui la tenait toujours caché aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes nouvellement arrivées.

_**\- Je ne sais absolument pas qui vous êtes,**_ gronda froidement la jeune Luthor. _**Mais pour votre bien, je vous conseille de vite dégager de ma vue et de ne pas vous repointer dans les environs ou alors vous serez pourquoi tant de gens craignent mon nom de famille.**_

Un silence lourd et glacial suivi ces mots, laissant l'atmosphère lourde, empêchant quiconque présent de respirer sereinement. Finalement, Karl lança un sourire faux et rangea son arme dans son pantalon, soulageant quelque peu Keira qui reprit son souffle et attirant le regard de Lena, la faisant se tendre au possible, mais elle continua de tenir bravement son masque Luthorien, qui en cet instant était sa meilleure arme.

L'homme se tourna entièrement en direction des deux amies et s'inclina légèrement vers l'avant :

_**\- Tout ce qui vous plaira mademoiselle Luthor,**_ salua-t-il avec une fausse galanterie.

Il tourna de nouveau son attention en direction de Supergirl, lui envoyant un regard noir et fou et partit prestement, laissant un dernier regard en direction de Lena, qui le soutient sans sourciller.

_**\- Putain mais c'était qui ce type !**_ Lança Sam presque hystérique, alors qu'elle s'approchait de Keira. _**Est-ce que ça va Dan- **_reprit-elle, complètement inquiète pour son amie.

_**\- Ne t'approche pas de moi, **_la stoppa Supergirl, alors qu'elle se redressait, peinant à maintenir son masque d'assurance, alors que Lena n'avait pas bougé, regardant leur échange quelques pas derrières.

_**\- Mais- **_

_**\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Putain qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes le message ?! NE T'APPROCHES PLUS DE MOI ! **_Hurla la blonde, faisant sursauter les deux filles qui la regardaient complètement choquées.

Sam ne comprennait-elle pas qu'elle venait de passer à deux doigts de la mort ?! Si Lena n'avait pas été là, nul doute que Karl aurait tiré sans hésiter et jamais Keira n'aurait pu vivre avec cette culpabilité en elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le chauve avait réagi ainsi en apercevant la brune, mais Supergirl était incroyablement reconnaissante à la famille Luthor en ce moment, se doutant quand même, que le nom de famille de Lena, n'y était pas pour rien dans ce revirement de situation fortuite.

Baissant le regard après son coup de gueule monumentale, n'osant même plus regarder la pompom girl dans les yeux, Keira se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers la sortie, passant juste à côté de la milliardaire.

Leur regard se rencontra alors quelques secondes et durant ce temps infiniment court, Lena perçut immédiatement toute la détresse de la jumelle de Kara, qui lui envoyait clairement un appel à l'aide silencieux, la blonde ayant très bien compris, que la jeune Luthor avait saisi l'essentielle de la situation. Ce type n'était pas un rigolo et si elle n'avait pas été au côté de sa meilleure amie à ce moment précis, elle était persuadée que plus jamais elle ne l'aurait revu vivante…

•••

**Vendredi 17 Janvier, Stands à l'extérieur du stade, Midvale** **: **

**_Donc…_ **commença Alex, alors qu'elle venait de terminer de payer une barquette de frites XXL à sa soeur cadette, qui regardait son cadeau comme si c'était le plus grand trésor du monde. **_Sam m'a dit que je devais te botter le cul pour avoir ignoré Lena pendant plus d'une semaine et maintenant, je reçois un sms à 2h du matin, pour m'expliquer que ce n'est plus nécessaire… alors il va falloir m'expliquer je crois._**

_**Hum ? **_Fit Kara, en regardant sa soeur avec questionnement, une frite dans la bouche, faisant clairement comprendre à Alex, que la blonde à lunettes n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que venait de lui dire son aînée.

L'étudiante eut une expression blasée devant le comportement goinfre de sa cadette, mais rit tout de même légèrement, ne pouvant garder son sérieux devant une attitude aussi mignonne. Elle laissa alors du temps à Kara pour finir son repas, sachant très bien qu'elle n'arriverait à rien tant que la blonde serait en train de festoyer joyeusement.

Il était plus de 19h, la nuit était tombée depuis maintenant deux, trois heures et les températures avaient rapidement chuté. Le match ne tarderait pas à commencer et après que leur petite bande se soit rassemblé à leur arrivée, ils s'étaient rapidement séparés, chacun déambulant dans le mini marché qui s'installait toujours les soirs de match. Sam et Lena avait été les premières à s'en aller, puis il y avait eu Cisco, Caitlin, Winn et Kenny et enfin, Barry et Iris, laissant les deux soeurs Danvers seules.

_**\- C'est bon, t'as fini la morfale ?**_ Ricana la motarde.

Kara secoua la tête de haut en bas, avec un sourire joyeux.

_**\- Bien, maintenant passe à table !**_

_**\- Quoi, encore ? **_Lança la blonde, perplexe qu'Alex dise ça, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de manger. _**Enfin je veux dire, je m'en plains pas hein, j'ai encore un peu faim mais-**_

_**\- Je ne te parle pas de bouffe Kara ! **_S'exaspéra sa soeur. _**Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe avec Lena et avec Keira. Tout le monde fait des sous-entendus sur toi et Lena que je ne comprends pas et j'ai parlé à maman… je suis au courant pour votre dispute avec Keira. Maman est complètement bouleversée, d'autant plus qu'elle ne sera pas là ce week-end pour essayer d'arranger les choses. **_

Les épaules de la blonde s'affaissèrent soudainement.

_**\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas,**_ lâcha faiblement Kara, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient enfin vers le stade. _**C'est ma faute. J'ai négligé Keira et maintenant je sais qu'elle ne va vraiment pas bien, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…**_

_**\- Kara, ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir. Le principal, c'est que maintenant, on sache toutes les deux qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas et on va l'aider du mieux qu'on peut d'accord ?**_ La rassura Alex.

Elle aussi s'était sentit coupable quand Sam lui avait dévoilé qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec sa soeur, mais elle devait passer outre cette culpabilité. Keira avait besoin d'elles maintenant et elles allaient lui apporter tout le soutien qu'elles pourraient lui apporter.

Kara hocha la tête, bien décidé à aller voir sa soeur à la mi-temps et lui faire le meilleur câlin qu'elle ne lui aura jamais donné ! Maintenant, étant un peu tard, Keira étant sans doute avec ses coéquipiers et son coach à l'heure actuelle.

_**\- Bon… et Lena Luthor alors ?**_ Reprit Alex.

_**\- Euh…. eh bah…. euh… quoi Lena Luthor ? C'est Lena quoi…. y'a rien à dire,**_ rit nerveusement Kara.

Toute la bande était maintenant au courant, enfin, normalement, peut-être que Mike et Keira n'avaient pas saisi, étant passablement réservés. En fait, la moitié du lycée était déjà au courant, qu'elles sortaient ensemble toutes les deux. Cependant, Kara leur avait demandé de rien dire à Alex, elle voulait lui annoncer elle-même et elle stressait passablement pour ça. L'étudiante en médecine n'avait pas toujours apprécié Lena après tout et même si leur rapport semblait s'être nettement amélioré depuis Noël, Kara ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser un peu, l'avis d'Alex comptant énormément pour elle.

_**\- Kara, tu te rends bien compte que tu mens toujours aussi mal hein ?**_ Ricana la motarde.

Alex n'était pas aveugle, elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait, les deux tourtereaux n'étant nullement discrètes, mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de sa soeur, en particulier si elle pouvait en profiter pour la gêner un max...

_**\- Euh… eh bien….. je…. Lena et moi ont…. enfin tu vois quoi…. on s'entend bien et euh bah tu sais on….**_

_**\- Vous ?**_ Insista Alex, peinant à ne pas rire devant la nervosité évidente de sa cadette, qui allait finir par casser ses lunettes à force de les triturer de la sorte.

_**\- On, je, on,... ON SORT ENSEMBLE !**_ Lâcha-t-elle finalement avec force et une rapidité époustouflante, faisait se retourner plusieurs personnes autours d'elles, alors qu'Alex était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

_**\- Donc… **_reprit l'étudiante, avec un air neutre, stressant encore plus Kara, qui ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que pensait sa soeur sur le sujet. _**Tu sors avec Lena… Luthor ?**_

_**\- Oui….**_ souffla-t-elle faiblement, avant de redresser la tête et de reprendre avec plus d'aplombs. _**Oui je sors avec Lena Luthor et j'en suis bien heureuse ! Je sais que tu n'es pas la plus grande de ses fans parce que c'est une Luthor, mais elle est bien plus que ça pour moi. **_

_**\- Je suis contente pour toi,**_ sourit Alex

_**\- Alors, même si tu n'approuves pas,**_ continua Kara, à bout de souffle tant elle parlait vite et n'entendant même pas l'intervention de sa soeur. _**Je continuerais de sortir avec elle parce que c'est juste une fille incroyablement géniale et qu'elle me fait ressentir des choses que je n'ai encore jamais ressentis mais t'es ma grande soeur et je t'aime plus que tout aussi alors si tu pouvais juste accepter ça me- pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Je suis encore en train de me perdre c'est ça ? Mais arrête de rire c'est vraiment pas drôle ! **_

_**\- Oh si crois-moi, c'est marrant quand tu fais ça !**_ Rit allégrement la fille aux reflets rouges.

Kara se contenta de lui tirer la langue, de croiser les bras et de détourner la tête, alors qu'elles arrivaient enfin au niveau des gradins, ou tous allaient se réunir de nouveau pour le match. Alex saisi son bras, la décalant du passage des autres spectateurs qui affluaient en masse et la prit un peu à l'écart.

_**\- Écoute Kara, je sais que j'ai était particulièrement injuste avec Lena en début d'année, mais depuis, j'ai eu l'occasion de vous voir interagirent ensemble, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir comment elle te regardait, comment elle agissait avec toi et surtout, la façon qu'elle avait de te soutenir dans tes moments les plus sombres et rien que pour ça, je la respecte énormément et lui accorde toute ma bénédiction pour sortir avec toi, à condition qu'elle continue sur cette voie là. **_

_**\- Vraiment ? **_Renifla Kara, émue par les mots de sa soeur, qu'elle avait sincèrement espéré entendre.

_**\- Vraiment,**_ ajouta Alex avec un sourire doux avant de poser un baiser sur le front de sa cadette. _**Et aussi… parce que je meurs d'envie de mettre mon nouveau tee-shirt ! **_Ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant, alors qu'elle se dirigeait de nouveau vers leurs places où attendaient les autres et que Kara la regardait avec un froncement de sourcils.

_**\- Mettre ton nouveau tee-shirt ? Quel nouveau tee-shirt ? Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec Lena et moi ? Et attends, Alex ! Mais réponds !**_

•••

_**\- Oh mais c'est pas vrai, ils jouent comme des pieds ! **_Râla Cisco, suivi par beaucoup d'autres, alors que les DC Heroes se prenait un énième Touchdown.

_**\- Je veux bien que Mike soit encore un peu malade et que Keira soit pas au top de sa forme, mais là quand même… même moi je jouerais mieux,**_ intervint Winn avec un air attristé de voir son équipe se faire rétamer.

_**\- Eh bien propose d'aller en remplacer un des deux,**_ ricana Alex. _**Histoire qu'on rigole un peu.**_

Tous se mirent à rire en imaginant Winn sur le terrain, sauf Lena et Kara.

_**\- Lee ?**_ Interpella doucement Kara, s'inquiétant pour sa petite amie qui n'avait quasiment pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était revenu du gymnase lorsqu'elle avait accompagné Sam.

La brune ne réagit même pas, son regard fixé sur le match, sans même réellement le regarder, son cerveau se rejouant la scène de ce sale type et de Supergirl en boucle dans sa tête. Dans quoi la soeur de Kara s'était-elle fourrée ? Qui était cet homme et que lui voulait-il exactement ? Et ce regard que la footballeuse lui avait lancé avant de fuir… Il l'a hanté encore.

Une main sur sa cuisse la fit soudainement sursauter et elle tourna la tête vers sa voisine, croisant le regard bleu de Kara, qui la fixait de plus en plus inquiète. Le bruit du stade l'envahi soudainement, la replongeant au présent et lui faisant presque mal à la tête.

_**\- Lee, est-ce que tout va bien ? T'as l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.**_

_**\- Oui, oui,**_ fit-il en se levant distraitement.

_**\- Mais- Attends, ou est-ce que tu vas ?**_ Lui demanda Kara, anxieuse de voir la brune aussi étrange.

_**\- Je- Je reviens, promis, je vais juste passer un coup de fil,**_ signala Lena en montrant son téléphone, s'avançant vers Kara pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et en partant de nouveau sans attendre de réponse de la part de sa petite amie, qui fronça encore plus les sourcils.

Des sifflements coquins se fit entendre derrière la blonde à lunettes, qui rougis immédiatement avant d'envoyer un regard noir à ses amis, qui rire devant son comportement.

_**\- Vive Luluwatt ! **_Lança joyeusement Barry, alors que tous acclamaient et retournaient dans le match, laissant une Kara boudeuse, rougir sous son écharpe.

Lena revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage fermé, les muscles tendus, alors que le match s'approchait de la mi-temps et que les DC Heroes se faisait mener au score. L'équipe locale c'était mieux défendu au deuxième quart-temps, mais cela ne suffisait pas à rééquilibrer le match, pour le moment plié d'avance.

_**\- Lena, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît,**_ la supplia presque Kara, s'appréciant absolument pas de voir la jeune Luthor aussi renfermée.

Qu'est-ce que pouvait dire Lena ? Que Keira se faisait sans doute harceler par un type peu recommandable ? Devait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure ? Ce sale con coller contre le corps de sa jumelle et prêt à descendre Sam de sang froid parce qu'elle était arrivée au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit ? Non, certainement pas, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Déjà, ça ruinerait Kara et en plus, cela ne ferait que la mettre en danger.

_**\- T'as parlé avec Keira ? **_Demanda la brune, faisant froncer les sourcils de sa voisine, qui ne comprenait pas ce que sa soeur venait faire là tout de suite.

_**\- Non, pas encore…**_ souffla piteusement la Danvers, le regard bas, ses doigts jouant avec la monture de ses lunettes.

_**\- Que dirais-tu qu'on descende pour que tu puisses lui parler et l'encourager pendant la mi-temps ?**_ Sourit Lena, rassurant un peu sa petite amie, mais la laissant quand même inquiète.

_**\- C'est-ce que je voulais faire oui,**_ lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire elle aussi.

L'héritière de LuthorCorp se leva alors, et tendit sa main à la blonde, qui la saisit immédiatement, agrandissant son sourire. Elle se leva à son tour, prévint Alex qu'elles partaient voir Keira et elles se dirigèrent en direction des vestiaires, ou les joueurs n'allaient pas tarder à aller pendant la mi-temps.

•••

**Vendredi 17 Janvier, Vestiaire isolé, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Dany, s'il te plaît… **_Supplia Sam.

La blonde était assise sur le banc du vestiaire qu'elle avait emprunté tout à l'heure, espérant pouvoir échapper à la pompom girl… mais en vain. La châtain l'avait suivi malgré ses nombreuses piques pour qu'elle s'éloigne, mais son amie n'en avait pas écouté une seule, l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour Keira à ce moment là étant bien trop grande, surtout depuis qu'elle avait vu ce sale type collé aussi prêt d'elle, sans que la footballeuse ne se défende hargneusement comme elle l'aurait sans aucun doute fait en temps normal.

_**\- Sam…. **_lâcha enfin Keira, la tête basse, dans ses mains, alors qu'elle en pouvait de moins en moins. _**S'il te plaît, arrête juste….**_ lui fit-elle d'un ton faible. _**Tu comprends pas…. je ne peux rien te dire ok….**_

_**\- Mais je-**_

_**\- Sam ? **_Intervint soudainement Lena, faisant relever la tête des deux jeunes femmes, surprise de la voir ici. _**Est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plaît, je crois que Kara aimerait parler à Keira seule à seule,**_ indiqua-t-elle, alors que la blonde à lunettes fixait intensément sa jumelle, qui semblait au bord du gouffre.

Supergirl détourna immédiatement le regard, ne voulant absolument pas que Kara là voit, alors qu'elle était vraiment sur le point de craquer…. ELLE N'EN POUVAIT PLUS…. Pour peu, elle préférait rester enfermer deux heures avec Sam, que de passer cinq minutes avec sa jumelle, sur le moment.

Sam de son côté hésita quelques secondes, voulant vraiment savoir et aider Keira du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais qui de mieux que sa jumelle pour ça ? La danseuse se redressa donc et s'apprêtait à suivre Lena dans le couloir, quand Keira intervint d'une voix dure :

_**\- C'est inutile de gaspiller ta salive Kara, je ne veux pas te parler ! **_

Sam et Lena équarquillèrent les yeux, choquées du ton qu'avait employé la footballeuse pour parler à sa soeur adorée. Elles tournèrent ensuite leur attention en direction de Kara, s'attendant à la voir avec un regard larmoyant et blessé, mais au lieu de ça, le visage de la blonde à lunettes devint dur, son regard déterminé et pour peu, elle ressemblait plus à Supergirl en ce moment, que la vrai Supergirl elle-même, qui était presque prostrée sur son banc, le visage bas, ne regardant personne dans la pièce.

_**\- Laissez-nous cinq minutes s'il vous plaît,**_ lança Kara, la voix neutre, qui fit presque peur aux deux amies, clairement pas habituées à voir Mégawatt la centrale électrique qui illumine le monde, aussi peu expressive.

_**\- Kara…**_ souffla Lena, inquiète.

Aussitôt, la blonde tourna son visage vers sa petite amie et lui offrit un petit sourire, qui rassura la jeune Luthor, qui lui renvoya son sourire, avant de sortir avec sa meilleure amie, laissant les deux jumelles dans un silence de plombs.

Kara sentit son coeur se serrer en remarquant la vulnérabilité que sa soeur tentait tant bien que mal de cacher, mais elle resta solide et le resterait, pour Keira. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse aller à ses émotions pour le moment. Il était hors de question qu'elle faiblisse maintenant. Sa jumelle avait le plus grand besoin d'elle et pour une fois, Kara serait son pilier, qu'importe ce que Supergirl avait à affronter en ce moment. Elles le feraient ensemble.

S'approchant doucement de la footballeuse, Kara se pencha, s'accroupissant devant elle et la capitaine se tendit immédiatement en sentant la proximité avec sa soeur, qu'elle n'osait même pas regarder dans les yeux. Pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Pas en se montrant si pitoyable.

_**\- Je suis désolé,**_ commença doucement Kara, posant ses mains sur celle de sa soeur qui étaient emmêlé dans ses cheveux blonds, puis elle les enleva délicatement, remarquant à quel point sa jumelle était tendu. _**J'ai été égoïste et je t'ai laissé tombé… Je suis désolé,**_ répéta-t-elle, posant ensuite un doigt sous le menton de Keira, pour l'obliger à la regarder.

Supergirl résista un peu au début, mais finit par céder et son regard larmoyant tomba dans celui déterminé et doux de sa jumelle.

_**\- Je te connais par coeur K et je sais que tu ne me diras jamais ce qu'il se passe si tu n'as pas envie de le faire,**_ reprit tendrement Kara, regardant sa soeur dans les yeux, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. _**Alors je n'insisterais pas là-dessus. Je ne t'oblige pas à me le dire, si tu ne veux pas le faire pour une quelconque raison. Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que je suis là maintenant et que je le serais jusqu'au bout. Si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, je serais là. Si tu as besoin que quelqu'un te distrait, je serais là. Si tu as besoin d'un câlin, je serais là. Si tu as juste besoin de me voir sourire, je le ferais. Si tu as besoin que je te soutienne, je le ferais. Si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, je serais là. Si tu as besoin de craquer sans risque de te faire juger, je serais là. Si tu as juste besoin d'hurler, d'insulter, de frapper, je serais là aussi. Quoi que tu ais besoin, je serais là. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Alors juste, dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin et je le ferais, **_termina Kara avec une sincérité époustouflante, dont seule sa soeur semblait être capable.

_**\- Tu me poseras aucunes questions ?**_ Demanda Supergirl, la voix fragile, tremblante, des larmes ayant finalement réussi à dégringoler silencieusement sur ses joues.

_**\- Aucunes si tu ne le veux pas,**_ lui répondit doucement Kara, la regardant avec tendresse, alors qu'elle essayait les larmes de sa jumelles du bout de ses pouces.

_**\- Je ne le veux pas…**_

_**\- Alors je n'en poserais pas.**_

_**\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?**_

_**\- Tout ce que tu voudras.**_

_**\- Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras…**_

Kara sourit doucement, ravie que Keira se laisse enfin aller et la prit dans ses bras, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle, tandis que Supergirl se cramponnait désespérément à sa jumelle, laissant enfin ses barrières s'effondrer une à une et se mettant à pleurer à chaude larme dans les bras protecteurs de sa soeur, qui se jurait mentalement, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle ne ferait plus jamais l'erreur de délaisser sa jumelle, sa moitié, sa véritable âme soeur.

Keira resta dans ses bras à pleurer pendant cinq bonnes minutes et cela lui fit un bien monumental. Tous les psychologues du monde devrait arrêter de prescrire des antidépresseurs à la con. Elle en prenait de plus en plus en régulièrement, piquant ceux que sa soeur n'avait jamais voulu utiliser, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et honnêtement, ils étaient bien peu efficaces, comparé à un seul câlin de Kara. Voilà la solution à la dépression. Kara Zor El Danvers et sans doute futur Luthor.

Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle s'éloigna enfin des bras de la blonde à lunettes, qui continuait de la couver du regard avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait et Dieu seul savait à quel point sa soeur était pleine d'amour. Son regard n'était en rien emplit de pitié, non, il était juste tendre, doux, affectueux, aimant… et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment-là. Le regard bleu, encore rougeoyant de Supergirl, se perdit soudainement sur la bague en plastique de Kara et son sourire s'agrandit.

_**\- Alors, est-ce que Lena est officiellement devenue ma belle-soeur ? Tu as intérêt, parce qu'avec ma musique au piano, c'était mon deuxième voeux de cadeau de Noël, **_plaisanta Keira, se sentant presque légère, pour la première fois depuis le Nouvel An.

Kara rit en rougissant, amusant encore plus la footballeuse, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa jumelle avec amour.

_**\- Euh, oui non, pas vraiment belle-soeur, on n'est pas mariée encore mais….**_

_**\- Ça ne serait tarder,**_ taquina Keira.

_**\- Non, non, c'est juste… disons que, pour le moment…. on sort ensemble, c'est déjà bien non ?**_ Rit nerveusement la chouchoute de madame Miller, complètement rouge.

_**\- C'est parfait,**_ sourit sa jumelle, sincèrement contente pour sa soeur.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et un regard complice, qui acheva d'effacer la tension dans le corps de Supergirl. Elle savait que cet instant, n'était qu'une pause dans son calvaire actuel, mais elle s'en fichait actuellement, elle préférait savourer le moment présent.

_**\- Bien, maintenant, tu vas te lever, remettre ce casque et aller montrer à ces prétentieux de Métropolis, comment on joue au football,**_ l'encouragea Kara, en lui tendant son casque, alors qu'elle lui envoyait un sourire resplendissant, ravissant sa soeur. _**Parce qu'honnêtement, c'était pas folichons jusqu'à présent, même moi j'aurais fait de meilleures passes. ET… On sait toutes les deux à quel point je ne sais pas faire de passes.**_

_**\- Non, tu ne sais pas,**_ rit Keira.

_**\- Non, non vraiment pas !**_ Rit à son tour Kara.

_**\- Merci Kara,**_ lança sincèrement sa soeur.

_**\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Cela dit, si tu pouvais leur botter le cul, ça serait une bonne façon de me remercier, je pourrais frimer devant les supporters d'à côtés de nos places, qui ne cessent de hurler que leur équipe et la meilleure.**_

_**\- Bien, alors il faut que je change ça,**_ rit Supergirl.

_**\- Absolument ! Tiens, pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté ! **_

Kara s'approcha de sa soeur et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue, faisant sourire la footballeuse et fondre son coeur pourtant si douloureux depuis quelque temps. Il n'y avait pas à dire… sa jumelle était magique.

•••

**Vendredi 17 Janvier, ?** **: **

Karl s'avança en direction du bureau de son boss, l'air quelque peu craintif, alors qu'il avisait la tête blonde de son patron, qui comptait une liasse de billets avec un sourire en coin.

_**\- Je vois que tu as su motiver nos petits poulains,**_ sourit l'homme en costume de luxe, assis derrière le bureau. _**Ils ont réussi à revenir dans le match et à gagner contre toutes attentes.**_ _**Félicitations.**_

Le chauve hocha la tête, l'air grave, ce qui fit relever la tête de son boss, qui le fixait instantanément de son regard bleu perçant.

_**\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as du mal à me dire quelque chose ?**_ Reprit-il doucement, laissant le grand gaillard déglutir difficilement.

_**\- Je….. Il y a eu... une petite complication….**_

L'homme se redressa de son fauteuil, semblant détendu au possible, mais son homme de main savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une façade.

_**\- Et….. de quelle genre de complication parles-tu ?**_

_**\- La fille Luthor… Elle m'a vu….**_

Le blond se racla la gorge après un petit reniflement nerveux, faisant se tendre Karl.

_**\- La fille Luthor t'as vu,**_ répéta le boss. _**Il me semble t'avoir laissé une seule instruction. Éviter que la fille Luthor s'en mêle…. et toi….**_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspens rendant l'atmosphère étrangement lourde.

_**\- Je peux régler ce problème ! **_Affirma Karl, la panique prenant le pas. _**Je m'occupe d'elle et on n'en parlera pl-**_

Son patron leva la main, le faisant taire d'un seul geste, alors qu'il se rasseyait tranquillement dans son fauteuil.

_**\- Laisse. Je m'en occuperais moi-même. Cette gamine n'a peut-être que 17 ans, mais elle est une Luthor et un génie. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre elle… D'autant plus que…. si tu la tue, attends-toi à découvrir le véritable visage du diable,**_ ajouta le boss. _**Crois-moi, ce n'est pas moi,**_ sourit-il mesquinement. _**Il porte de bien plus hauts talons…**_

* * *

**Voilà pour le dernier chapitre de l'année ! Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Moment préféré ? Moment le plus drôle ? Vous êtes rodé maintenant pour les fin de chapitre :p**

**je suis donc impatiente de lire vos reviews et vous souhaites à tous, un bon réveillon pour le Nouvel An !**


	21. Chapitre XXI

**Hey ! Déjà, une excellente année à tout le monde ! Et voici donc, le premier chapitre de l'année et espérons le, pas le dernier... Rhoo ça va, je blague... :p**

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin :D**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_Complètement assumé le sadisme, en particulier quand il déclenche de telle réaction de ta part xD_

_Le nom va-t-il servir ? Mama Luthor va-t-elle aider ? Maybe :p_

_Je suis aussi contente que les moments plus détendu t'ai plu x) savoure les, il risque de plus beaucoup y en avoir dans ce qui va suivre... :p_

_Un grand merci à toi pour être toujours aussi fidèle, bonne année et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXI**

•••

**Lundi 20 Janvier, Bibliothèque - Salle de musique, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Bon, je vous préviens, j'ai galéré à convaincre Madame Miller de me laisser inviter des gens ici pour une petite fête, alors s'il y a le moindre problème, je vous écorche tous vivants, compris ?**_ Signala Kara, alors que toute la bande s'était réunie à la bibliothèque.

Une bonne partie lança un salut militaire avec une fausse mine sérieuse, attirant les foudres de la blonde à lunettes, tandis que les autres riaient allégrement, rendant d'emblée l'ambiance légère, qui réussit étrangement bien à détendre Mike et Keira, en cet milieu de soirée.

Depuis leur victoire au match de vendredi, les deux footballeurs n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles des types louches. Ils n'avaient même pas senti leur présence pourtant devenue quotidienne et ce constat avait considérablement soulagé les deux amis, qui se sentaient de nouveau libres de respirer normalement, du moins, pour le moment….

S'emparant de son gobelet qu'il avait posé sur la table alors qu'il parlait avec Barry et Winn, Mike le porta à ses lèvres et se mit à froncer les sourcils en regardant le contenu de son verre, se disant que cela était très loin du goût du whisky, auquel il s'attendait.

Soudainement, une toux féroce attira l'attention de tout le monde et tous purent voir Kara, complètement rouge, les yeux pétillants, se transformant presque en dragon, tant elle soufflait.

_**\- Kara, est-ce que ça va ?**_ S'inquiéta immédiatement Lena, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle parlait avec Sam, Caitlin et Iris.

_**\- C'était pas du jus de pomme….**_ souffla-t-elle difficilement en se tenant la gorge.

_**\- Oh merde….**_ Lâcha immédiatement Mike, attirant instantanément le regard de Keira et Alex, qui se tenait non loin.

Leur lançant un sourire "innocent", le footballeur s'approcha de la blonde à lunettes qui était encore rouge pivoine et s'empara du gobelet qu'elle tenait avec force, le déformant, pour l'échanger avec celui qu'il avait dans les mains.

_**\- Mais, t'as tout bu ? **_Lança le brun, en regardant Kara avec effarement.

_**\- Quoi j'ai tout bu ?! Je croyais que c'était le fond de mon jus de pomme, j'ai bu ça cul sec ! **_Fit la chouchoute de madame Miller, la gorge en feu, attirant un éclat de rire de Sam.

_**\- Je rêve, ou t'as encore fait boire ma soeur Wood,**_ lâcha dangereusement la voix de son capitaine, juste dans son dos.

Celui-ci se mit immédiatement à rire nerveusement, se retournant avec un grand sourire.

_**\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, tout ceci n'est qu'un pur accident !**_

_**\- La claque qui atterrira derrière ta tête aussi sera un pur accident, **_fit Keira, avec un air blasé.

_**\- Alors Mégawatt, prête pour la suite de ton strip-tease ?**_ Rit Sam, alors que la blonde à lunettes sentait déjà les effets de l'alcool monter et qu'elle secouait énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite, attirant les rires de plusieurs de ses camarades.

Boire un whisky cul sec, n'était décidément pas la bonne idée, en particulier pour elle… Mike se fit alors passer un savon par les soeurs Danvers, les autres se moquant gentiment, soit du pauvre garçon qui ne savait plus où se mettre, ou de Kara qui se sentait déjà plus euphorique et bien plus désinhibée que la normale, bien qu'elle était toujours assez en contrôle d'elle-même.

_**\- Bien, maintenant, les tee-shirts !**_ Fit Sam.

_**\- Mais on les porte déjà,**_ signala Cisco, un verre à la main, alors qu'il désignait son tee-shirt noir #TeamLuluwatt.

En effet, comme l'avait annoncée la pompom girl à sa meilleure amie, toute la bande avait enfilé son propre tee-shirt, que Sam avait ramené. Ils s'étaient donc tous baladés avec depuis le début de la journée, attirant des regards étranges des autres, qui ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était le Luluwatt. Alex elle, venait de recevoir le sien et elle s'était empressée de l'enfiler, gênant Kara qui riait malgré tout de leur sottise et Lena qui secouait la tête, exaspérée.

_**\- Je parle du tee-shirt de Lulu et Mégawatt !**_

_**\- On a des tee-shirts nous aussi ? **_Demanda innocemment la blonde à lunettes, ses yeux toujours brillants, démontrant son état un tant soit peu pompette, posant un doigt sur son sternum pour se désigner elle-même.

_**\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Sam,**_ intervint Lena, lui envoyant un regard entendu.

Cependant, la capitaine des Cheerleaders n'y fit absolument pas attention et tendit les deux hauts en direction du couple, affichant un sourire immense et quelque peu mesquin, attirant immédiatement un regard noir de la part de la jeune Luthor.

Kara s'en empara tout de suite, curieuse et le regarda, avant d'hausser un sourcil, dans une expression sceptique.

_**\- Je m'aime ?**_ Lança-t-elle, perplexe, en montrant le tee-shirt où était inscrit : I Love Kara Danvers.

_**\- Oups, trompé,**_ rit Sam, en échangeant.

La blonde s'empara du nouveau haut et un rire joyeux lui échappa, alors qu'elle avisait le texte : I Love Lena Luthor.

_**\- Kara, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ Lâcha Lena, regardant étrangement sa petite amie, alors que celle-ci retirait sa veste et s'emparait du bas de son haut, dans le but évident de le retirer, attirant immédiatement un nouveau rire de la pompom girl.

_**\- Bah, je mets mon nouveau tee-shirt,**_ lui dit innocemment la soeur de Supergirl.

_**\- Mais... tu vas juste te déshabiller comme ça, devant tout le monde ?**_ Reprit la brune, un peu abasourdie et se sentant sûrement pas prête à voir Kara en soutien-gorge, là, maintenant, juste à un pas d'elle.

La blonde haussa des épaules nonchalamment, l'alcool balançant complètement sa timidité par la fenêtre.

_**\- Il n'y a rien que personne n'ait déjà vu si j'enlève juste mon haut,**_ rit-elle, avant de définitivement retirer son pull, dévoilant son soutien-gorge noir à tout le monde.

Beaucoup rirent, en particulier Sam, certains sifflaient pour rire, Keira et Alex se tapèrent le front du plat de la main de façon quasi synchronisé et enfin, Lena détourna le regard, complètement rouge écarlate, son coeur bondissant immensément dans sa poitrine, sa réaction faisant encore plus éclater sa meilleure amie.

Kara enfila vite le maillot, le mettant d'abord à l'envers, lui faisant froncer les sourcils en se disant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, puis, elle l'enleva de nouveau, faisant encore réagir intensément l'assemblée, en particulier Lena qui se mordilla la lèvre, lui lançant un discret regard en coin, alors que son corps n'avait qu'une envie, c'était se rapprocher de celui découvert de sa petite amie. Finalement, la Danvers réussit enfin à mettre le haut correctement et lança un sourire resplendissant à la milliardaire, avant de l'embrasser, attirant immédiatement les acclamations de plusieurs de leurs amis et de s'emparer de son verre, regardant suspicieusement le contenu de celui-ci, avant d'hausser les épaules et de le boire cul sec de nouveau. C'était bon, c'était bien du jus de pomme cette fois-ci.

_**\- À ton tour Lulu….**_ sourit mesquinement Sam, en tendant le haut à sa meilleure amie.

_**\- Même pas en rêve….**_ grogna-t-elle.

_**\- Pourquoi ça ? Après tout, bon nombre d'entre nous savent déjà ce qui se cache sous ce haut à plusieurs centaines de dollars, depuis le jour de Noël, **_sourit davantage la pompom girl, en faisant référence au poster de Lena en soutien-gorge, que Sam avait offert à Kara. _**D'ailleurs Mégawatt, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?**_

Kara s'étouffa devant la question soudaine, alors qu'elle mangeait un énième gâteau d'apéro, puis, après une toux sévère qui avait bien entendu attirés les rires de tous, elle secoua énergiquement la tête et reprit :

_**\- J'ai pas encore assez bu pour ça… **_rougit-elle.

Sam rit de bon coeur, comme bien d'autres, puis tous encouragèrent Lena à mettre son tee-shirt, pour qu'elle rejoigne ainsi leur petite bande, la brune étant la seule à ne pas avoir encore revêtu son haut.

_**\- Alors, on se dégonfle Luthor ?**_ Défi Sam, avec un sourire arrogant, qui horripila immédiatement sa meilleure amie.

Un duel de regard s'instaura immédiatement et après quelques instants de combat intense, Lena lui envoya un faux sourire et retira elle aussi son haut, le balançant à tête de sa meilleure amie, attirant un véritable standing ovation, alors que Kara s'étouffait encore une fois, devenant rouge vif, son coeur et son esprit pas du tout préparé à se retrouver soudainement devant une Lena en soutien-gorge.

_**\- Bien, maintenant, je crois que je vais garder le tee-shirt un peu plus longtemps, Mégawatt à l'air d'apprécier la vue, **_ricana Sam, avant de s'éloigner prestement de sa meilleure amie, les deux hauts en mains.

_**\- Quoi tu- SAM REVINT LÀ ! **_Cria Lena, se lançant à la poursuite de la voleuse de maillot, attirant des rires tonitruant de tout le monde, à part Kara, qui était juste bloqué sur le corps de Lena, attirant des moqueries de la part de Keira, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette du spectacle.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la petite idée de Sam et Kara d'organiser une petite fête entre eux, était vraiment une excellente idée, cela permettait vraiment à Keira et Mike, de se sentir de nouveau comme des lycéens normaux. Automatiquement, le regard bleu de Supergirl trouva le regard plus foncé de Mike et ils se lancèrent un petit sourire, comprenant sans un mot, qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose en ce moment précis.

•••

_**\- Alors, tu y arrives ?**_ Râla Winn, la tête penchée au-dessus de Cisco, qui lui était assis en tailleur par terre, la tête dans les nombreux câbles installés sous le bureau.

_**\- Mais laisse-moi travailler en paix ! Tu me déconcentres !**_

_**\- Laisse-moi faire ! J'aurais déjà fini !**_

Les deux amis continuèrent de se chamailler, ralentissant encore plus leur travail de câblage.

_**\- Vous allez vous en sortir, où il vous faut de l'aide,**_ envoya Caitlin, alors que tout le monde attendait plus ou moins avec impatience, que les deux geeks aient enfin fini.

_**\- Lulu, va leur montrer un vrai génie en action,**_ souffla Sam, exaspérée d'attendre.

_**\- Je te cause plus toi,**_ râla la brune, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, dissimulant le texte : I Love Kara Danvers, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à revêtir un tee-shirt.

La châtain pouffa, attirant immédiatement un regard noir de sa voisine.

_**\- Oh allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête Ice Queen, rien que pour la crise cardiaque de Minigirl, ce kidnapping de haut en valait la peine !**_

Bien évidemment, Lena et Sam entamèrent une énième chamaillerie, pour le plus grand bonheur de la pompom girl, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de titiller sa meilleure amie.

_**\- C'est bon !**_ Cria Cisco.

_**\- ENFIN !**_ Ceux qui attendaient.

Après quelques dernières manipulations, le projecteur afficha enfin le jeu Just Dance, poussant une bonne partie des invités à acclamer joyeusement.

_**\- Allez ! C'est parti !**_ Lança joyeusement Winn.

_**\- Ceux qui jouent, venez me voir, qu'on organise un mini tournoi,**_ signala Iris, qui s'empara d'un marqueur, prête à inscrire les participants sur le tableau blanc.

_**\- Oh allez ! Mais bougez vos fesses de ce canapé et venez jouer !**_ Râla Kara en observant ses deux soeurs et Lena qui la regardaient sans enthousiasme.

_**\- Sans façon, je suis pas encore assez bourré pour ça, **_fit Alex en levant sa bière.

_**\- T'as qu'à jouer pour moi,**_ ajouta à son tour Keira, devant la moue de sa jumelle.

_**\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer,**_ précisa Lena.

_**\- Vous êtes vraiment pas drô- **_

_**\- Ce que Lulu ne te dit pas,**_ coupa Sam avec un sourire narquois, en passant un bras autour des épaules de la blonde à lunettes. _**C'est que si elle ne joue pas, c'est parce qu'elle préfère rester assise ici pour pouvoir observer tranquillement ton déhanché de folie !**_

Immédiatement, toutes les soeurs Danvers tournèrent leur attention vers Lena, qui souffla d'exaspération, en posant une main devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle détournait le regard, subitement gênée de toute l'attention.

_**\- Je te promets Sam… Tu ne passeras pas la soirée, **_pesta-t-elle.

_**\- Notez qu'elle n'a pas nié !**_ Précisa la châtain avec un sourire en coin, avant de s'en aller prestement avec Mégawatt sous le bras, pour pouvoir commencer leur tournoi.

_**\- Je t'ai à l'oeil Luthor, **_lança Alex avec une fausse menace, bien plus amusé par la gêne évidente de la brune, que réellement dérangé par les propos de Sam.

Bon ok, Sam n'avait peut-être pas tort… Se dit Lena, une fois que le jeu commençait enfin et que Kara se mettait à danser… Ce n'était absolument pas pour ça qu'elle avait refusé de jouer, mais… Il fallait reconnaître que c'était une bonne occupation, le temps que le tournoi s'achève.

Les danses s'enchaînaient et les grands favoris étaient sans conteste Sam, Barry et Kara, qui mettaient la barre extrêmement haute. Sam était la plus technique, réussissant les gestes à la perfection. Barry était lui, le plus rythmique, engrangeant de ce fait plus de points, ce qui faisait râler la pompom girl, quand elle voyait que le sprinter effectuait les gestes de façon très grotesque. Puis Kara, de son côté, se donnait avec tant d'énergie, que chaque fois qu'elle dansait, une bonne partie des autres la suivait, ce qui faisait parfois pester sa petite amie, qui ne percevait plus assez bien le "spectacle".

_**\- J'ai gagné !**_ Cria Barry.

_**\- Évidemment que t'as gagné ! Kara est complètement partie en freestyle,**_ commença à râler Sam, alors que la blonde à lunettes riait. _**Et moi, la machine me captait une fois sur deux !**_

_**\- Allons, soit pas si mauvaise joueuse,**_ taquina le sprinter, faisant encore plus râler la pompom girl.

Les deux se disputaient, provoquant des rires de tout le monde.

_**\- Je suis contente de te revoir danser, **_sourit Keira, en s'approchant de sa jumelle.

_**\- Je suis contente aussi,**_ lui répondit la petite amie de Lena, en lui envoyant un sourire éblouissant.

_**\- Il manque plus que tu chantes,**_ lança la footballeuse avec un regard entendu, faisant passer un message clair à sa soeur.

_**\- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? **_Taquina la chouchoute de madame Miller.

Supergirl rit.

_**\- Eh bien, j'ai quelques photos qui pourraient bien t'intéresser,**_ sourit énigmatiquement sa jumelle.

_**\- Des photos de quoi ?**_

_**\- Chante et tu verras,**_ lança narquoisement la capitaine des DC Heroes.

_**\- Quoi ?! Non mais c'est pas du jeu ça !**_

Un duel de regard s'installa alors, jusqu'à ce que la curiosité de Kara la fasse craquer.

_**\- Barry, un petit duo ?**_ Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

_**\- YES !**_ Cria-t-il.

Immédiatement, tout le monde approuva joyeusement et la petite troupe s'installa sur la mezzanine, où était placée la salle de musique. Ils dégagèrent un peu le milieu de la salle, alors que Kara, qui parlait avec Barry sur ce qu'il allait interpréter, interpellé Winn, pour lui demander de les suivre au piano. Celui-ci approuva de suite et s'installa devant l'instrument, alors que tous les autres s'installaient sur les banquettes du fond, attendant le spectacle avec impatience.

_**\- J'espère que t'es doué pour improviser Pikachu ! Et que t'es pas trop rouillée, **_s'amusa Barry.

_**\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir !**_ Lança joyeusement Kara, pas stressé pour un sou.

_**\- Prêt ?**_ Demanda Winn.

_**\- Prêt !**_ Lancèrent en coeur les deux amis chanteurs.

Le geek entama alors quelques petites notes, faisant taire tout le monde et le sprinter se lança en premier, encore un peu incertain sur quoi dire :

_**\- At times like these**_

_**When life is gettin' me down**_

_**And the world seems like it's gonna end ship?**_

_**There's at least one power**_

_**That we both still have**_

_**And that's the power of….**_

_**\- Friendship ? **_Proposa Kara.

_**\- Ouais ! C'est ce que j'allais dire !**_ Sourit Barry.

_**\- C'était une rime facile,**_ rit légèrement la blonde.

Le sprinter approuva avec toujours un sourire, satisfait et maintenant sûr que la chanteuse et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et que cette petite improvisation n'irait pas nulle part. Il s'écarta alors un peu du piano, se plaçant au milieu de la pièce qui avait été dégagée et reprit avec bien plus d'assurance, alors qu'il effectuait des petits pas de danse :

_**\- I'm your super friend**_

_**Your super friend**_

_**I'll be there in the nick of time**_

_**If you are ever in a spot…**_

_**\- And if you are not there in time**_

_**You can just go back in time**_

_**And give it another shot !**_ Ajouta Kara, rejoignant son ami sur la piste.

_**\- Hé, ça serait vraiment cool si je pouvais remonter le temps !**_ Plaisanta Barry. _**Allez, chante !**_

_**\- I'm your super friend**_

_**Super friend,**_ chanta la blonde, en effectuant à son tour quelques pas de danse.

_**\- When you need a compliment**_

_**I can rattle off a dozen**_

_**For instance, I have to say I'm not impressed**_

_**By your more famous sister…**_ Lança-t-il, en envoyant un regard entendu en direction de la footballeuse.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, Keira la première.

_**\- Merci !**_ Rit Kara aux côtés du chanteur. _**Personne ne dit jamais ça !**_

_**\- Oui, je la trouve un peu trop du genre : "Je suis Supergirl !",**_ mima Barry avec les mains sur les hanches, un faux air arrogant placé sur le visage, faisant encore plus rire l'assemblée.

_**\- Très belle imitation !**_ Éclata Kara, son rire résonnant dans la salle.

_**\- Merci !**_

_**-I'm your super friend**_

_**Super friend, **_reprirent-ils en choeur.

_**\- When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best,**_ chanta Kara en désignant son ami du doigt.

_**\- I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest,**_ ajouta Barry, en faisant référence à son maillot de sprinter.

_**\- If you are ever sad, I'll bring you flowers, **_reprit la soeur de Supergirl, s'emparant d'une fleur dans un des vases et la tendant à Lena avec un sourire resplendissant, faisant rougir celle-ci, alors que tous leurs amis se mirent à la taquiner sur son rougissement soudain.

_**\- And you can list "soprano" as one of your powers**_

_**\- Thanks !**_

_**\- If you're ever broke**_

_**\- I've got the cash**_

_**\- On my couch**_

_**\- You're welcome to crash**_

_**\- And if you ever need a hand**_

_**\- I'll be there in a flash, **_plaisanta le sprinter en parlant du surnom que tout le monde lui donnait.

_**\- Barry ! **_Lâcha la blonde, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

_**\- Quoi ? Je trouve ça drôle ! **_Rit-il.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, puis la blonde à lunettes secoua la tête avec amusement, se levant du canapé où ils s'étaient tous les deux écrasés, emportant Barry avec elle, alors qu'ils se mirent à danser en duo et reprendre le refrain de leur chanson :

_**\- I'm your super friend !**_

_**I'm your super friend !**_

_**I'm your super-that-has-a-double-meaning-friend !**_

Le duo s'inclina alors dans un salut de fin de spectacle et tous se levèrent pour les acclamer, ravie de leur prestation. Cette chanson, devenue officiellement symbole de leur amitié à tous, lancèrent un véritable Karaoké improvisé, qui dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

•••

_**\- Bon, la danse, c'est carrément ton truc, le chant en revanche… C'est autre chose ! **_S'amusa Mike, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Sam.

_**\- Je t'emmerde Woody ! **_Rit la châtain en lui balançant un coup dans les côtes, ce qui provoqua un autre rire de la part de son voisin.

Après quelques chamailleries, ils échangèrent sur quelques sujets simples et légers et Sam prit soudainement un air sérieux, qui surprit un peu le footballeur.

_**\- Y'a un problème ?**_ Demanda-t-il immédiatement, quelque peu inquiet.

_**\- En fait, c'est exactement la question que j'allais te poser,**_ lui répondit Sam, tendant un peu le brun.

Il savait que la pompom girl n'était pas du genre à poser cette question à la légère et qu'elle attendait une réelle réponse, qui ne pouvait bien entendu pas lui donner.

_**\- Il... Il n'y a aucun problème,**_ répondit faiblement le footballeur, détournant le regard, peu ravie de lui mentir.

La pompom girl soupira lourdement, laissant un petit silence s'abattre sur eux, alors que les autres continuaient de chanter à tue-tête ou à discuter sur un autre canapé.

_**\- Tu sais, Mégawatt à passée une bonne partie de son samedi après-midi avec Lena et moi, dans l'appartement et j'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir une petite conversation avec elle. Depuis quelque temps, je sais pertinemment qu'il y a un problème avec Dany et toi et je suis sûr que vous avez plus ou moins le même. Alors j'ai beaucoup harcelé Dany pour essayer d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et pouvoir faire de mon mieux pour l'aider. Et là tu vas me dire : Quel est le rapport avec Mégawatt ? Eh bien… Elle m'a dit, que pour aider quelqu'un, le principal, c'était d'être présent, patient, attentif. Alors… la patience n'est pas mon fort et je suis vraiment trop curieuse pour le bien de tout le monde, mais… Je vais le dire quand même. Quoi qu'il se passe, vous pouvez compter sur moi et je ne vous harcèlerais plus pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Vous ne le ferez que si vous avez vraiment envie de le faire, **_dit sincèrement Sam, émouvant quelque peu le footballeur, touché par l'attention.

_**\- Je te remercie. Vraiment. Ça me touche beaucoup et je suis sûr que ça touchera beaucoup Keira que tu lui dises ça.**_

_**\- Oh, c'est déjà fait,**_ fit nonchalamment la pompom girl. _**Si j'avais su qu'elle pleurait autant, j'aurais pensé à prendre mon parapluie avant.**_

Mike rit, mais lui lança quand même un regard sceptique.

_**\- Oui bon, elle n'a peut-être pas pleuré autant… pas du tout même… maiiiiiiiis, c'est pas ça l'important ! Elle était contente et soulagée, alors c'est ce qui me fait dire que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Cela dit, si jamais vous avez envie d'en parler… comme ça, en passant…. vous savez où me trouver ! **_

_**\- Bien sûr ! **_Rit le brun, se détendant de nouveau.

Ils se remirent à discuter joyeusement, Mike appréciant vraiment ce que venait de lui dire Sam.

_**\- Tu sais, si jamais t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là aussi,**_ signala le brun, alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à discuter sur le bébé. _**Qu'importe ce que c'est. Par exemple, pour t'accompagner à un quelconque rendez-vous médical ou autre, je suis là ! **_

_**\- Dit donc, ne dis pas de telles choses, je vais finir par croire que tu es l'homme idéal, **_plaisanta Sam, secrètement touchée par ce que venait de dire le brun.

_**\- Eh bien,**_ commença-t-il en se rapprochant de son oreille, comme pour lui confier un secret. _**Ne le cris pas trop fort, si ça se savait, j'aurais encore plus de groupies à mes trousses,**_ rit-il.

_**\- Bien, je vais tâcher de le garder pour moi alors**_, rit Sam à son tour. _**Quoi qu'il arrive avec mini moi, je suis persuadé qu'il aura un super tonton en tout cas,**_ fit-il en regardant Mike avec le sourire.

_**\- Le meilleur !**_ Se vanta-t-il.

_**\- Comment ça le meilleur ? Même pas en rêve, c'est moi qui serais le meilleur tonton ! **_Intervint Barry, qui vint s'écraser à côté de la châtain.

_**\- Même pas en rêve ! **_Répondit Mike.

_**\- Tous ce que tu ve-**_ Commença de nouveau Barry, alors que la pompom girl se retrouvait entre eux.

_**\- Vous inquiétez pas !**_ Les coupa Sam. _**Vous serez les deux super tontons gays ! **_

Immédiatement, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire.

_**\- Hé ! Moi aussi je veux être un super tonton !**_ Ajouta Winn, s'inscrutant lui aussi dans la conversation, alors qu'il s'installait à côté de Mike, ne laissant plus aucune place de libre sur le sofa.

_**\- Parfait, un trouple de tontons gays ! Adieux les tabous, mini moi vivra dans un monde de licornes, de paillettes et d'arc en ciel !**_

Les quatre se mirent à rire bruyamment, s'extasiant pendant plusieurs minutes sur le futur bébé et toute cette conversation se finissant par un câlin collectif sur Sam, qui l'étouffa presque tant elle était serrée et tant elle riait.

Oui, avoir un enfant à son âge était terrifiant, mais avec des amis pareils, la peur s'éloignait petit à petit. Elle n'était pas seule et s'était tout ce qui comptait.

•••

_**\- Hey,**_ commença Kenny en saluant Lena qui était en train de se servir un verre. _**On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter tous les deux, mais je voulais te dire que j'étais très content pour toi et Kara. **_

La brune finit de se verser un verre, peu à l'aise avec le jeune homme, qu'elle avait vraiment détesté depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

_**\- Euh… merci,**_ sourit-elle de façon un peu crispée.

Elle ne le détestait plus. Elle n'avait plus réellement de raison de le faire, mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter avec lui.

_**\- Tu sais, j'étais vraiment devenu l'un de vos supporters numéro 1**_, fit-il en riant, alors que même lui, portait un tee-shirt #TeamLuluwatt.

_**\- Vraiment ?**_ Demanda la brune un peu surprise, qui malgré qu'elle sache qu'il était gay, se demandait toujours un peu, s'il n'avait pas de quelconque sentiment amoureux pour sa petite amie.

_**\- Oui je t'assure ! Mon dieu, elle m'a tellement parlé de toi en dix jours, que je suis sûr de pouvoir faire un véritable exposé sur la génialissime Lena Luthor ! **_Rit-il, faisant quelque peu rougir la milliardaire.

C'était dingue ça, dès qu'on lui parlait de Kara ou que celle-ci faisait quelque chose d'un peu intime, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. NIAIS ! Lui criait son esprit.

_**\- Je suis sûr que tu exagères, **_sourit-elle nerveusement.

_**\- Je t'assure que non. On passait pas une heure sans qu'elle me parle de toi au moins une fois**_, lui assura l'asiatique en se servant lui aussi quelque chose à boire.

_**\- Hey Kenny !**_ L'interpella Kara, glissant un furtif baiser sur la joue de Lena, en arrivant si soudainement à côté d'eux, qu'elle les surprit tous les deux. _**Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Winn ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle complètement excitée par la réponse.

Le brun grimaça légèrement à la question, alors que l'enthousiasme de Kara diminuait légèrement.

_**\- Ne me dit pas que tu t'es dégonflé ? **_Bouda la blonde à lunettes.

_**\- Non, non,**_ soupira Kenny.

_**\- Oh… alors ça c'est pas bien passé ?**_ Grimaça la soeur de Supergirl, toute excitation partie cette fois-ci.

_**\- Eh bien, il semblait content qu'il me plaise, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas gay alors…**_

_**\- Je suis désolé ! J'étais pourtant persuadée que tu avais une vraie chance,**_ lui répondit Kara, une moue déçue sur le visage, qui attendrit Lena à ses côtés.

_**\- T'inquiète Lili, t'as toujours tes chances,**_ lança Sam comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle cherchait une brique de jus d'orange, qui n'était pas encore vide.

_**\- Euh, c'est moi Lili ?**_ Fit le brun en se désignant du doigt, perplexe.

Kara et Lena hauchèrent la tête avec un sourire amusé.

_**\- Oui,**_ signala la pompom girl, pestant devant toutes les briques de jus de fruits vides. _**Je pourrais t'appeler Li tout court, mais j'appelle souvent Lulu, Lee et comme ça se prononce pareil et bien c'est nul ! Alors tu seras Lili !**_ Termina la châtain en se tournant enfin vers les trois amis.

_**\- Et Kenny c'est pas bien ?**_ Demanda-t-il incertain.

_**\- Trop commun,**_ souffla-t-elle avec dédain reportant son attention sur une autre table.

L'asiatique qui n'était pas encore bien habitué à tout le monde et surtout peu habitué aux manières de la pompom girl, tourna son attention vers Kara, lui demandant silencieusement si la châtain avait un quelconque problème contre lui.

_**\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, elle fait ça avec tout le monde,**_ le rassura la blonde. _**En fait, si elle te donne un surnom, c'est même bon signe, ça veut dire qu'elle t'accepte dans la bande,**_ le félicita-t-elle.

_**\- Ok,**_ sourit-il rassuré.

_**\- Mais alors, **_reprit Kara en s'approchant de nouveau de la pompom girl. _**Pourquoi tu dis qu'il a toujours ces chances ?**_

_**\- Parce que Winn est aussi hétéro qu'Alex n'est pas gay. Mais c'est pas vrai, qui a bu tous les jus de fruits !**_ Râla Sam, ne faisant même pas attention à l'expression choquée sur le visage de la chouchoute de madame Miller, alors que Kenny ressentait l'espoir naître en lui et que Lena ricana devant la tête de sa petite amie.

_**\- Alex, Alex ? Genre ma Alex ? Ma soeur ?**_

Sam se tourna vers Mégawatt avec une expression sceptique, ne comprenant pas immédiatement pourquoi la blonde buguait là-dessus.

_**\- Oui ta soeur, de qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle ?**_

_**\- Mais… Alex est gay ?**_ Lâcha Kara, complètement ébahie.

_**\- Oh, tu le savais pas ?**_ Fit Sam.

La Danvers secoua la tête de gauche à droite, alors que la future maman haussait des épaules.

_**\- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais. D'ailleurs, tu devrais le dire à Alex. Je pense que ça serait bien qu'elle le sache.**_

_**\- Que je sais qu'elle est gay ?**_ Demanda Kara, un peu perdue.

_**\- Mais non ! Qu'elle est gay ! Tu suis vraiment rien Mégawatt.**_

_**\- Donc… Il faut que je prévienne Alex... qu'elle est gay ?**_ Reprit la blonde, de plus en plus incertaine, alors que Kenny était dans ses pensées et que Lena avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire.

_**\- Eh bien, tu comprends vite, mais faut t'expliquer longtemps hein,**_ ricana Sam, en se rendant même pas compte à quel point elle venait de chambouler la blonde. _**C'est toi qui as bu tout le jus de fruits ? **_Bouda-t-elle ensuite.

Kara secoua encore une fois la tête de gauche à droite, sans voix et Sam plissa des yeux, avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle était venue. La Danvers se tourna ensuite vers Lena.

_**\- Alex est gay ?**_

_**\- J'en sais rien Kara,**_ rit doucement la brune. _**Mais, Sam a sans doute le meilleur gaydar que j'ai jamais vu, alors, garde ça en mémoire. **_

La jumelle de Supergirl, fixa le vide, perplexe. Alex était gay ?!

•••

_**\- Kara m'a fait promettre de ne pas trop te mettre la pression, mais j'espère que tu sais que je suis là quand même, **_signala Alex, en regardant Keira.

La blonde soupira, avisant l'heure qui indiquait minuit. Heureusement, après des supplications intensives de Kara, Eliza avait craqué pour leur autoriser un couvre-feu exceptionnel de une heure du matin, se doutant bien que Keira en avait bien besoin.

_**\- Je le sais très bien Alex et je te remercie vraiment de faire ça. Je sais très bien que ça te gêne de ne pas savoir, alors ça me touche,**_ avoua sincèrement Supergirl.

_**\- Sam se fait vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour toi.**_

_**\- Je le sais aussi et je m'en veux de la mettre autant à l'écart. De vous mettre tous autant à l'écart, mais… C'est mieux comme ça.**_

_**\- Tu sais que ça me rassure absolument pas ce que tu dis là ?**_ S'inquiéta immédiatement son aînée.

_**\- Désolé…**_ souffla Keira, se trouvant incroyablement stupide tout à coup.

_**\- Dis-moi au moins que quelqu'un est au courant.**_

_**\- Oui, Mike l'est. Et….**_

_**\- Oui ?**_

_**\- Peut-être que Lena aussi, enfin, une petite partie, je crois qu'elle a compris les grandes lignes, je crois….**_

Les deux Danvers braquèrent leur regard sur la milliardaire, qui discutait tranquillement avec leur soeur, les deux tourtereaux s'envoyant des sourires et des regards amoureux, amusant les deux soeurs.

_**\- Tu crois qu'elle peut t'aider ?**_ Reprit Alex, secouant quelque peu la tête en observant le couple qui dégoulinait presque de niaiserie à cet instant.

_**\- J'en sais rien,**_ répondit Keira d'un air un peu absent, souriant en remarquant à quel point sa jumelle semblait comblée en ce moment. _**Mais je lui fais confiance.**_ _**Peut-être que je devrais vraiment en parler avec elle. **_

_**\- Si tu penses qu'elle peut t'aider, alors fait le.**_

_**\- Ça ne te gêne pas ? Je veux dire, ça ne te gêne pas que je lui en parle à elle et pas à toi ?**_

Alex souffla. Bien sûr qu'elle était dérangée que Keira ne veuille pas lui en parler, mais si elle le faisait, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons.

_**\- Si tu penses que Lena est la meilleure personne à qui en parler, alors je respecte ton choix. Après tout, elle fait partie de la famille maintenant non ? **_Ricana l'étudiante, en avisant Kara et Lena qui riaient aux éclats.

_**\- Oui,**_ rit légèrement Keira. _**À cette allure là, Lena est notre belle-soeur avant la fin de l'année.**_

_**\- C'est pas vrai,**_ souffla la motarde. _**Y'a que Kara qui pourrait réussir à me faire croire au concept d'âme soeur et d'amour éternel….**_

_**\- Lui dit jamais ça, elle se ferait un devoir de te le démontrer !**_ Rit d'avantage Supergirl, vraiment heureuse que même Alex finisse par lui laisser de l'espace.

_**\- Tu sais que tes soeurs n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder depuis tout à l'heure ?**_ Signala Lena en souriant à Kara.

La blonde encore passablement alcoolisée, regarda en direction des membres de sa famille et se rendit compte qu'en effet, ses soeurs les fixaient, Alex étant passablement blasée et Keira lui souriant d'un air amusé. Kara eut alors un petit rictus et elle se tourna vers Lena et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément.

La brune écarquilla les yeux, pas du tout préparée à un tel baiser, encore moins alors que les deux autres soeurs Danvers les "espionnaient". Elle voulait repousser Kara, passablement gênée de la situation, mais l'ardeur de sa petite amie lui fit vite oublier toute pensée logique et elle ferma finalement les yeux, répondant à Kara avec au moins autant d'emportement qu'elle.

_**\- Eh bien c'est bon, elles regardent plus,**_ sourit victorieusement la blonde à lunettes, les joues rouges, le souffle court, un petit sourire en coin, alors que ses deux soeurs avaient détourné le regard, complètement gênées de la situation.

La milliardaire se mit à rire, presque choquée de l'assurance soudaine de Kara, mais aussi passablement…. échauffée. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, prête pour un deuxième round, mais son téléphone la coupa soudainement dans son action, sonnant au moment où elle allait de nouveau fondre sur les lèvres de sa belle.

Grognant de frustration, elle sortit son mobile installé dans la poche arrière de son jean noir et reprit immédiatement un sérieux digne d'un Luthor, alors qu'elle avisait le numéro.

_**\- Désolé Ghrian, mais faut que je prenne cet appel,**_ signala la brune, se levant tout de suite, sans même laisser le temps à Kara de répondre.

La Danvers fronça alors des sourcils, se demandant bien qui pouvait l'appeler à plus de 23h et qui pouvait être assez important pour ne pas ignorer l'appel. Et puis, ça voulait dire quoi Ghrian ?

_**\- Mademoiselle Luthor ?**_ Lança une voix froide à travers le combiné.

_**\- Une seconde,**_ répondit-elle, alors qu'elle mettait vite fait son manteau et qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. _**C'est bon.**_

_**\- J'ai les informations que vous vouliez. **_

_**\- Je vous écoute,**_ fit Lena avec une voix neutre, alors qu'elle était particulièrement stressée tout d'un coup.

_**\- L'homme sur qui vous m'avez demandé de faire des recherches s'appelle Karl Charleston et j'ai pas mal de choses sur lui, notamment pour qui il travaille.**_

_**\- Très bien, donnez-moi tout ce que vous savez, l'argent a déjà été transféré sur votre compte, je vous rappelle si j'ai de nouveaux besoins de vos services et n'oubliez pas, vous ne dites pas un mot de tout ça à ma mère.**_

_**\- Comme il vous plaira mademoiselle Luthor.**_

La brune raccrocha après quelques échanges et souffla dans l'air frais de la nuit. Les pièces étaient en place, la partie d'échecs pouvait commencer.

•••

**Jeudi 23 Janvier , Salle 361, Midvale** **: **

_**\- Lena ?**_

La brune qui avait la tête plongée dans son livre de science redressa la tête, tombant nez à nez Supergirl, qui zieutait les alentours vides de la salle de classe, puis la regardait d'un air incertain.

_**\- Oui ?**_

Keira se mordilla la lèvre, passant un coup d'oeil dans le couloir, lui aussi vide de toute présence à cette heure de la journée. La milliardaire avait vraiment le chic pour se dégoter les endroits les plus isolés du lycée.

_**\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu attends Kara ou quelque chose comme ça ?**_

_**\- Non. Elle vient juste de partir pour donner un cours, **_signala tranquillement l'héritière de LuthorCorp, ne mentionnant pas la nervosité évidente de la footballeuse.

_**\- Est-ce que….**_ Elle passa un énième regard dans le couloir, ne finissant pas sa phrase, vraiment incertaine sur le fait qu'elle le devait vraiment ou non.

_**\- Ferme la porte et viens t'asseoir Keira,**_ l'invita gentiment la brune, bien consciente de ce que voulait la blonde.

Supergirl hésita encore quelques secondes et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, elle changea finalement d'avis et ferma la porte, avant de se diriger dans le fond de la classe, où se tenait la petite amie de sa soeur.

Un silence s'installa entre elles, Lena laissant tout le temps dont la footballeuse avait besoin pour s'exprimer, se reconcentrant ainsi sur ses cours, le temps qu'elle puisse mettre ses pensées en ordre. Cela dura bien une bonne dizaine de minutes et Keira ne semblait toujours pas prête à commencer, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, ressemblant plus à sa jumelle à ce moment précis, qu'à Supergirl.

La milliardaire finit par refermer son cahier et sortit soudainement un téléphone qu'elle tendit à sa voisine. Celle-ci sortit de ses pensées et saisit le mobile que lui tendait la brune, lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

_**\- Je veux que tu te serves de ce téléphone pour contacter Joe et tout lui dire,**_ lui dit enfin Lena, son ton des plus sérieux.

_**\- Q- Quoi ? Non ! **_S'agita immédiatement la blonde, relâchant le portable sur la table, comme ci celui-là venait de la brûler.

_**\- Keira tu-**_

_**\- Non !**_ La coupa Supergirl en se levant d'un seul coup, faisant soudainement les cent pas dans la pièce.

_**\- Keira, calme-toi et écoute-moi,**_ reprit doucement Lena.

_**\- Non ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe Lena ?!**_ Lança nerveusement Keira.

_**\- Oui, je suis au courant.**_

_**\- Non, je pense pas que tu vois vraiment dans quel pétrin je me trouve, sinon tu me demanderais pas de prévenir Joe !**_

_**\- Je suis au courant Keira,**_ affirma fermement la jeune Luthor. _**Je sais pour Karl, je sais pour le chantage. La vérité, c'est que j'en sais même sans doute plus que toi dans cette affaire.**_

La footballeuse lui lança un regard abasourdi. Comment Lena pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ? Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé et Mike ne l'aurait jamais fait non plus. Elle savait, le jour où Sam et la brune avait interrompu Karl au gymnase, que Lena avait compris certaines choses, mais pas à ce point, elle ne pouvait pas avoir tout compris d'un seul regard, aussi intelligente soit-elle.

_**\- Comment tu….**_

_**\- J'ai des ressources, j'ai des contacts, je me suis juste renseigné et c'est pour ça, que je te dis d'en parler à Joe, Keira. Ça n'en finira jamais sinon. **_

_**\- Je peux…. je peux…. je peux pas faire ça,**_ s'agita de plus en plus Supergirl. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer s'ils l'apprennent ?**_

_**\- Keira je-**_

_**\- NON ! T'as vu ce type sur moi ! Mais est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?**_ Cria la blonde, les yeux pétillants, complètement paniquée, ce qui fit immédiatement taire une réplique de la jeune Luthor. _**En gros, si je ne fais pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils s'en prendront à Kara d'accord ! Il m'a très clairement fait comprendre, qu'il la violerait et ce avec grand plaisir ! Alors désolé de ne pas vouloir prendre le risque de prévenir la police ! Si jamais ils venaient à l'apprendre, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire ! **_

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce après cette gueulante, alors que le visage de Lena s'était soudainement transformé en une façade glaciale et méprisante, qui fit immédiatement déglutir Supergirl, tant son expression faisait froid dans le dos. À cet instant précis, elle ne se trouvait plus devant l'une de ses meilleures amies, mais bien devant un membre de la famille Luthor.

Lena se redressa lentement de sa chaise, le regard noir et s'approcha de la blonde, qui n'osait absolument plus bouger. Keira savait pertinemment que ce regard n'était pas vraiment pour elle, mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était elle qui se retrouvait en face.

_**\- Crois-moi Keira,**_ dit-elle lentement, son ton tellement bas et froid qu'elle venait sans doute de refroidir la pièce entière. _**Ils ne toucheront pas à un seul cheveu de Kara. Ça serait une grave erreur de leur part et je compte bien leur faire passer le message. Maintenant tu vas prendre ce téléphone et tu vas contacter Joe. Ce portable est intraçable, il n'est pas non plus sur écoute, bref, c'est le plus sécurisé qui soit et le numéro qui est dessus, contact exactement le même type de téléphone, que j'ai fait envoyer au bureau du Lieutenant West. Si on veut pouvoir arrêter ces types de la meilleure des façons, alors il faut que tu aides, Keira.**_

La footballeuse frissonna et fixa de nouveau le portable que Lena lui tendait dans un geste raide.

_**\- Je…..**_

_**\- Est-ce que tu peux m'affirmer avec certitude, que tu arriveras à honorer absolument tout ce qu'ils te demandent ? Tu es peut-être l'un des meilleurs joueurs de cette équipe, sans doute même la meilleure, mais tu reste un seul joueur. Que crois-tu qu'il se passera, lorsque tu feras tout pour perdre ? Crois-tu que ton coach va te laisser faire ? Et ton équipe ? Et quand ils te demanderont de gagner un match, crois-tu qu'il sera toujours possible de le faire comme tu la fais miraculeusement avec Métropolis ? Est-ce que tu es sûre à 100% de ta réussite ?**_

Supergirl serra la mâchoire, baissant le regard piteusement. Non Lena marquait un point, elle n'était sûre de rien, en particulier maintenant….

_**\- Je te laisses ça, **_lança durement Lena en posant le téléphone dans la main de la blonde. _**Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir, mais pour moi, c'est tout vu. T'as deux jours. Passé ce délai, je me débrouillerais sans toi. Maintenant si tu le permets, j'ai une personne à voir pour mettre certaines choses au clair.**_

Dans une démarche quasi robotique, la jeune Luthor s'empara de ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir quand Supergirl l'interpella :

_**\- Lena…. Fais attention à toi. Ces types ne sont vraiment pas des rigolos…. **_lâcha Keira, maintenant véritablement inquiète pour la brune, qui semblait plus que déterminé à en découdre.

_**\- J'ai appris à côtoyer des types de ce genre alors que j'avais à peine 8 ans,**_ lança dédaigneusement Lena. _**Et entre nous, ces types sont des enfants de choeur comparé à ma famille. **_

Keira n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que l'héritière de LuthorCorp claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant la blonde seule dans le silence froid qu'avait laissé Lena derrière elle.

•••

**Jeudi 23 Janvier, Bureau de la société Darhk Compagnie, Midvale** **: **

Installé dans son immense bureau richement décoré, le patron de Karl Charleston avait la tête plongée dans ses papiers. Ses yeux bleus scrutaient attentivement chaque ligne, laissant un silence calme et froid régner dans la pièce à la décoration moderne et épurée.

La porte de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait directement sur le bureau s'ouvrit soudainement, une grande femme perchée sur des talons gigantesques s'approchant d'un pas précipité vers son boss. Celui-ci redressa son attention dans sa direction, passablement énervé par son interruption et par le bruit désagréable que ces chaussures causaient sur le sol en marbre blanc.

Elle se pencha à son oreille, lui soufflant quelques mots qui lui attira d'abord un air surpris, avant de le remplacer par un sourire mauvais.

_**\- Faites-la entrer,**_ ordonna-t-il d'un ton amusé.

La grande femme à la longue chevelure rousse hocha la tête et se précipita dans le sens inverse, ressortant aussi vite qu'elle était venue, alors que le blond se levait de son fauteuil et se tournait vers la baie vitrée présente sur tout le mur droit de la salle. Remettant sa veste de costard correctement, il plaça ensuite ses mains derrière son dos, un rictus mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il entendait de nouveau les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, bientôt suivit de deux paires de talons, qui claquaient sur le sol.

_**\- Monsieur Darhk, Mademoiselle Luthor, **_introduit la rousse.

D'un simple signe de la main, la secrétaire s'échappa en vitesse du bureau, ne laissant plus que le blond et la brune dans la pièce, qui se remplit vite d'une ambiance lourde et électrique.

_**\- Ainsi donc, j'ai l'infime honneur, de recevoir la plus jeune des Luthor dans ma modeste société. J'en suis infiniment touché et je dois dire, quelque peu surpris, **_avoua le boss, se tournant enfin vers la milliardaire, qui avait enfilé son plus beau masque Luthorien, ne permettant à personne de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait penser ou ressentir à ce moment présent.

Damien Darhk était réellement surpris de l'audace de la jeune fille, il devait l'avouer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la lycéenne ait assez de cran pour aller le voir en personne et surtout pas en réussissant à être aussi composé.

_**\- Inutile de vous montrer si mielleux,**_ lança neutrement la brune. _**Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi je suis ici.**_

_**\- Vraiment ? Je pense que vous surestimer mon intellect alors, je crains n'avoir aucune idée sur votre présence ici, **_lâcha-t-il innocemment, en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

_**\- Peut-être que ceci vous rafraichira la mémoire alors, **_fit Lena, la voix toujours dénuée d'émotion, alors qu'elle tendait un dossier, qu'elle sortait tout juste de son sac à main.

Le blond regarda la chemise en carton que lui tendait la jeune femme, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger pour l'attraper, attendant que la lycéenne lui apporte d'elle-même. Elle n'en fit rien. Un rictus se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Damien, son regard bleu perçant, tombant dans les iris vertes et glaciales de la jeune Luthor. Si jeune et déjà si assurée… Liliane avait vraiment fait du bon travail sur ce coup-là, il devait se l'avouer.

Se redressant finalement, il s'avança de quelques pas, laissant à peine un mètre entre leurs deux corps et s'empara du dossier avec un sourire plein de dédain. Il l'ouvrit alors et tomba sur de nombreux documents et photo plutôt… compromettante de certains de ses employés, notamment Karl Charleston.

_**\- Je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné, mademoiselle Luthor,**_ sourit Darhk. _**Cela dit…**_ son sourire tomba, laissant à la place un air froid et inquiétant. _**Ce dossier ne tiendra pas deux minutes devant un tribunal.**_

_**\- En effet. Pas encore….**_ lança l'héritière de LuthorCorp, nullement démontée.

Un petit duel de regard s'installa entre eux, augmentant encore plus la tension au sein de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que le blond se détourne pour retourner vers son bureau et déposer le dossier dessus.

_**\- Que voulez-vous ?**_ Lança-t-il d'un air froid, le dos toujours tourné à la brune.

_**\- Ne vous approchez plus de la famille Danvers.**_

À ces mots, l'homme rit grassement, se retournant de nouveau et s'approchant de la milliardaire avec un air mauvais de prédateur. Lena ne bougea pas d'un sil, ne montrant toujours aucune émotion et Darhk devait avouer, qu'il avait un peu trop sous-estimé la jeune fille.

_**\- Vous vous sentez intouchable miss Luthor n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez qu'en étant la fille de Liliane Luthor et la soeur de Lex Luthor, je ne peux vous toucher ? Vous avez raison. Du moins… je ne peux vous atteindre physiquement… **_laissa-t-il planer sa menace, alors qu'il tournait autour de la lycéenne. _**Vous êtes jeune et vous avez un bel avenir qui vous attend, de ce fait, je vais vous laisser une chance de rebrousser chemin. Refusez et vous le regretterez amèrement,**_ lâcha-t-il dangereusement, alors qu'il se trouvait de nouveau face à Lena.

Celle-ci eut un rictus, qui fit plisser des yeux le blond un bref instant.

_**\- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise. Je ne sortirais pas d'ici, avant d'avoir la certitude que vous ne toucherez plus à un seul cheveu de la famille Danvers et que vous arrêtiez le chantage sur le trucage de match, que vous effectuez sur Keira Danvers et Mike Wood.**_

_**\- Vous jouez à un jeu très dangereux,**_ souffla froidement Darhk, passablement irrité du comportement de la lycéenne.

_**\- Et moi, je crois que vous me sous-estimer. Et sous-estimer un Luthor…. n'est pas vraiment chose à faire.**_

_**\- Je crois que vous ne tenez pas vraiment à votre petite amie, ou encore, à votre coloc et future maman, il serait vraiment triste qu'il leur arrive quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? **_Menaça le blond avec un sourire, alors qu'il vit la milliardaire tressaillir.

_**\- Et de votre côté, je pense que vous ne tenez pas vraiment à votre société, votre argent et votre réputation,**_ répondit Lena, se reprenant immédiatement, ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. _**À l'heure actuelle, il ne me suffit que de quelques coups de fil bien placés et vous ferez faillite dans les jours qui suivent.**_

_**\- Vous bluffez**_, lâcha durement Damien, son visage de plus en plus noir.

_**\- Etes-vous prêt à parier là-dessus ?**_ Sourit la jeune Luthor de façon suffisante.

Le regard du patron de Karl devint noir, limite fou. Pour qui se prenait cette petite merdeuse de lycéenne au juste ? Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir gagner comme ça ? Elle allait amèrement le regretter, ça oui.

_**\- Vous ne vous approchez plus de la famille Danvers et de Sam Arias et vous cessez tout chantage sur le trucage des matchs que vous effectuez sur Keira Danvers et Mike Wood,**_ relança durement l'héritière de LuthorCorp. _**Somme nous clair sur ce point ?**_ Termina-t-elle, en tendant sa main au blond.

Celui-ci fulminait intérieurement, mais ne laissait rien transparaître à l'extérieur, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

_**\- Bien entendu,**_ sourit-il finalement en lui serrant la main d'une poigne ferme, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt. _**C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Miss Luthor. **_

Lena ne répondit rien, se contentant de tourner les talons, prête à s'échapper de cet endroit de malheur, qui l'étouffait.

_**\- N'oubliez pas, je vous ai à l'oeil,**_ lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_**\- Oh une dernière chose, **_reprit soudainement Darhk, un sourire parfaitement audible dans la voix.

La brune se stoppa dans sa marche, se contentant de tourner la tête vers lui.

_**\- Que pensez-vous que dirait votre mère, si elle venait à apprendre que sa fille, sortait avec la fille de la juge qui a mis son fils chéri en prison ?**_

Aussitôt, un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Lena et Damien eut un sourire satisfait. Il tenait sa victoire. La milliardaire détourna le regard, le reportant de nouveau droit devant elle, continuant son trajet jusqu'à la porte de l'ascenseur. Elle l'ouvrit, s'engouffra à l'intérieur et se retourna, faisant de nouveau face au blond.

_**\- Cela dépend. Votre fille à un avenir très prometteur. Il serait ennuyé que celui-ci parte en fumée à cause des mauvais choix de son père, vous ne croyez pas ? **_Lança-t-elle sans aucune émotion, alors que le regard noir de Darhk revint en force.

_**\- Vous ne feriez jamais un truc pareil,**_ cracha le blond, perdant le contrôle sur ses émotions, alors que la brune menaçait sa fille.

_**\- Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis une Luthor, rappelez-vous. Avoir des scrupules est un concept qui m'est étranger,**_ termina-t-elle froidement, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur elle.

Damien Darhk fulminait. Cette petite garce allait le regretter, il s'en faisait la promesse. De son côté, Lena lâcha un soupir de soulagement, uniquement une fois qu'elle fut dans la voiture noire, conduite par l'un de ses chauffeurs. Son coeur battait follement depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans ce bureau et honnêtement, elle ne se pensait pas capable de pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. Elle dénigrait sans cesse sa famille, mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait dire qu'elle était reconnaissante aux Luthor, de savoir se montrer aussi impitoyable, sinon…. Elle n'aurait pas fait long feu.

•••

**Jeudi 23 Janvier , Entrepôt désaffecté, Midvale** **: **

**_\- Monsieur ? Il semblerait que LuthorCorp vienne de racheter l'une de nos plus grosses filiales dans le nord du pays. Et cette enveloppe est parvenue à votre bureau peu après les faits,_ **lâcha un des larbins de Darhk, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un entrepôt abandonné, dans l'ancienne zone industrielle.

La mâchoire du blond se serra immédiatement, alors qu'il saisit durement l'enveloppe, sans même daigner jeter un regard à l'homme qui lui tendait. Il l'ouvrit, irrité et en sortit une simple carte luxueuse ou était simplement inscrit quelques mots, qui énerva encore plus l'homme d'affaires : "_**Pour que vous compreniez que ma petite visite n'était en un rien un coup de bluff.**_"

Il fulminait. Cette sale gosse l'avait énervée durant tout le long de la journée… Ça n'allait véritablement pas se passer comme ça. Il ne se ferait pas avoir par une gamine de 17 ans, que celle-ci soit une Luthor ou non.

_**\- Est-il arrivé ?**_ Grogna le boss, en serrant le message dans sa main.

_**\- À l'instant monsieur, comme vous l'aviez demandé.**_

_**\- Bien, allons y.**_

Damien s'avança dans la pénombre, se dirigeant vers le centre du hangar, ou une seule lampe de chantier était allumée, alors qu'une dizaine de ses gars se tenait en cercle, encerclant un jeune homme qui se trouvait à déglutir au milieu.

_**\- Bien le bonsoir monsieur Wood, ravit de vous revoir,**_ lança mielleusement Darhk.

Le sourire presque démoniaque accroché à son visage, ratatina immédiatement le footballeur, qui se sentit maudit… Pourquoi cet homme s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Keira était elle là elle aussi ? Il espérait que non… Quelque part, l'avoir auprès de lui l'aurait rassuré, sa force intérieure exceptionnelle, parvenant à le rendre un minimum courageux. Cependant, il se sentait bien moins stressé que si elle avait été là.

Pas qu'il n'était pas angoissé. Oh non, loin de là, très loin même. Il sentait son corps trembler de panique tant il était nerveux, mais lorsque Supergirl était là, il stressait pour deux, en particulier quand la blonde semblait s'amuser à répondre à ses agresseurs avec impertinence.

_**\- Allons, où sont passées vos manières Mike ? Vous ne me saluez pas ?**_

_**\- Bonsoir,**_ lâcha-t-il faiblement.

_**\- Ne soyez pas si stressé jeune homme,**_ rit le boss, en tapant "amicalement" dans le dos du brun, qui se sentit immédiatement frissonner. _**En fait, vous devriez être ravi ! Je viens vous annoncer, que notre petit partenariat est maintenant terminé, vous êtes de nouveau libre de vos mouvements.**_

Mike redressa soudainement la tête, choqué, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il était libre ? Enfin ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Et qu'en était-il de Keira ?

_**\- Comment ça ?**_ Souffla timidement le footballeur, entraînant un nouveau rire de la part du blond.

_**\- Tu as bien compris mon garçon. Tu n'auras pu à gagner ou perdre tes matchs selon mon bon vouloir.**_

_**\- Et Keira ?**_

_**\- Oh regardez comme c'est mignon,**_ ricana Darhk, entraînant des rires moqueurs autour de lui. _**Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'en pincer pour une fille, qui n'en a absolument rien à faire de toi ?**_

Le brun serra la mâchoire, son coeur se serrant douloureusement, mais sa tête resta basse. Il tenait bien trop à sa vie, pour avoir le répondant de Supergirl.

_**\- Ne t'en fais pas, ta belle est tout aussi libre que toi. J'ai eu…. un léger contretemps, qui m'a obligé à revoir un peu ma stratégie, donc….**_

Damien perdit tout de suite son sourire et fit signe à deux de ses gorilles. Automatiquement, les deux hommes se précipitèrent soudainement sur Mike, le saisissant par les bras, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux, alors qu'il se débattait furieusement, la panique s'emparant totalement de son corps.

_**\- Vois-tu, tu aurais réellement pu t'en sortir en un seul morceau,**_ avoua le boss, avec de nouveau, un sourire en coin. _**Je prévoyais même de grandes choses pour toi. Malheureusement, il se trouve qu'une certaine personne a décidé de se mêler de mes affaires et les choses ont changé. **_

Il sortit alors un pistolet qui était dissimulé sous sa veste de costard, faisant de nouveau s'agiter Mike, qui n'avait été que trop menacé par une arme dans sa courte existence.

_**\- Aujourd'hui, tout ceci n'est plus une histoire de match, ou de paris. C'est une guerre ! **_Gronda Darhk. _**Ton amie Lena Luthor m'a déclaré la guerre, il est temps qu'elle comprenne que lorsqu'on se lance sur ce chemin sinueux, des soldats tombent au combat,**_ termina froidement le blond, pointant son arme sur le front de Mike.

_**\- Quoi ?!**_ Lâcha-t-il terrorisé. _**NON ! NON ! NON !**_

_**PAN !**_

•••

**Vendredi 24 Janvier , Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

Kara lança un sourire ravissant à la belle brune qui venait de la ramener chez-elle avec sa voiture décapotable, alors qu'elle se tenait juste devant l'entrée de sa maison.

Elle venait de passer un vendredi idyllique en compagnie de sa petite amie. Elle avait dansé et chanté comme une folle avec les membres de la comédie musicale de Sam et Barry et elle avait passé une matinée plus que joyeuse, avec Keira, qui malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour Mike, qui ne répondait pas à ses messages, avait été d'une bonne humeur qui était rare ces temps-ci.

La blonde renifla l'air frais, complètement joyeuse, sentant que les choses s'arrangeait un peu pour tout le monde. Elle observa la voiture de Lena qui partait au loin et après que celle-ci soit hors de vue, Kara entra enfin dans la maison, lançant un salut joyeux, d'autant plus rayonnant quand elle aperçut la moto d'Alex du coin de l'oeil.

_**\- Hey Alex, je ne savais pas que tu venais ce week-end ! On va pouvoi- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?**_ Rit Kara, en apercevant la mine sombre d'Eliza et Alex, qui se tenaient assises sur le canapé.

Les deux Danvers levèrent un regard désolé vers elle, stoppant immédiatement le rire et la joie de la blonde, qui fronça les sourcils.

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Lâcha faiblement la petite amie de Lena.

_**\- Kara…**_ commença difficilement Eliza en se redressant du canapé. _**Tu devrais t'asseoir…**_

La blonde sentit immédiatement son souffle s'emballer, n'appréciant absolument pas les mots et le ton qu'avait employés sa mère adoptive… Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ?

* * *

**Alors... Cette fin est totalement assumée... :p**

**Allez, comme d'habitude, les questions habituelles : Votre moment préféré et le plus drôle ?**

**Pour la chanson, je sais que beaucoup avait pensé à cette chanson juste avant le Strip-tease de Kara et Barry il y a longtemps, mais pour ma part, j'ai préféré la caser là !**

**RIP MIKE**

**Comme je l'ai précisé au début, ceci est bientôt la fin du tome I ! Préparez-vous à dire au revoir au lycée et à lâcher une review de la mort ! De plus, en plus de la relecture et possible réécriture du tome I, je publierais sans doute un recueil de OS qui contiendra, toutes les scènes couper (par exemple les conversations dont vous n'avez jamais eu la fin pour préserver le mystère), et des scènes que vous aimeriez voir...**

**Sur ce, je vous à bientôt ! Et à la prochaine :D 3**


	22. Chapitre XXII

**Hey ! J'ai bien carburé et comme je suis sadique, mais rapide, voici déjà la suite :p 200.000 mots déjà, je m'impressionne, c'est la première fois que je fais ça ! Je regardais vite fait hier, mon histoire ferait ****environ 435 pages en version ebook et ****environ... ****800 pages ****en format roman**** xD oui, oui, on dirait pas comme ça, mais si... **

**Bonne lecture**

**Attention, c'est pas franchement la rigolade ce chapitre...**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_J'ai aimé faire ce petit (long) moment détente, l'histoire en avait besoin et honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand il pourra y en avoir un nouveau..._

_Elle a fait vite oui, c'est une Luthor :p Et elle sait s'entourer de personnes efficaces._

_Keira va-t-elle contacter Joe ? À voir..._

_Oui Luthor débarque en force ! Et elle frappe fort ! On menace pas sa famille comme tu dis, encore moins Kara !_

_Mike est-il mort ? Maybe..._

_Où est Keira ? Qui sait... pas toi en tout cas :p_

_Luthor Puissance Max dans les chapitres qui suivent ? Peut-être..._

_Bonne lecture :p_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXII**

•••

**Vendredi 24 Janvier , Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

Lena fronça les sourcils, fixant la poignée de porte devant elle avec angoisse. Son coeur s'accéléra subitement, de crainte de ce qui l'attendait derrière. Comment sa journée avait-elle pu virer à une telle catastrophe, alors qu'elle avait si bien commencé ? Elle expira profondément, fermant les yeux, alors qu'elle se souvenait de l'appel de détresse que lui avait lancé Alex, ainsi que le visage dévasté d'Eliza et de la soeur aînée de sa petite amie, quand elle était arrivée en catastrophe chez les Danvers.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de précision sur ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire l'étudiante en médecine, était que sa petite soeur avait besoin d'elle, là, maintenant et il n'en avait pas fallu plus à la brune, pour monter les escaliers en trombe et se poster devant la porte de la chambre de Kara, qui pour le moment, restait résolument fermée.

Allez, ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir, se dit la Luthor. Kara avait besoin d'elle maintenant, pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison, mais elle avait besoin, alors Lena serait là, qu'importe à quel point, cela pourrait être difficile à supporter. La blonde était tellement communicative, que sans été vraiment difficile de rester solide dans les moments les plus sombres.

Sa main s'activa enfin, se posant sur la poignée et baissant celle-ci, elle poussa ensuite la porte de la chambre qui grinça, dévoilant la chambre en bazar "organisé" de Kara, recouverte par une pénombre inquiétante, éclairé uniquement par quelques rayons paresseux qui filtraient à travers les vieux volets en bois. La milliardaire s'avança doucement dans la salle après avoir refermé derrière elle, faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur des papiers ou des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout.

Mon Dieu, heureusement que la blonde avait vraiment besoin d'elle, sinon son petit côté maniaque aurait eu raison de la brune et elle aurait sans doute fait une mini crise cardiaque devant le désordre de la pièce. Cependant, celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment habituel, mais plutôt comme si quelqu'un avait tout balancé dans un excès de rage et cela l'inquiéta immédiatement, ne voyant absolument pas Kara recourir à un tel extrême. Quoi qu'elle ait, ceci était donc grave… Très grave….

Elle examina rapidement la pièce, cherchant sa petite amie du regard. Cependant, elle ne l'aperçut pas et elle allait faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers le grenier où elle serait peut-être, quand elle entendit un sanglot étouffé, l'immobilisant immédiatement, alors qu'un long frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Puis, elle la vit, son coeur se serrant douloureusement.

Elle était là, prostrée dans un coin sombre de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même, sa tête cachée dans ses genoux, ses épaules tremblants devant les puissants sanglots qui parcouraient tout son corps.

Tout de suite, Lena sentit ses yeux la piquer, mais elle se retint courageusement, s'avançant doucement en direction de sa petite amie dévastée, s'accroupissant devant elle. Elle posa ensuite une main délicate sur son genou, voulant doucement montrer à la blonde à lunettes, qu'elle était là. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, l'héritière de LuthorCorp ne sachant absolument pas que faire pour aider la chouchoute de madame Miller, dans son chagrin ravageur.

Elle examina la blonde, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas la place pour la prendre correctement dans ses bras, sa petite amie étant plaquée entre le mur et l'une de ses commodes. Cela étonnait d'ailleurs énormément la brune, qui se disait que Kara devait se sentir comme enfermée dans cette position, ce qui était vraiment étrange pour la claustrophobe sévère qu'elle était.

— _**Ka-**_

— _**Laisse-moi tranquille,**_ la coupa Kara dans un souffle douloureux, surprenant grandement Lena, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à se faire recaler de la sorte par la soeur de Supergirl.

La brune ouvrit la bouche, restant sans voix pendant quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés.

— _**Je-**_

— _**T'es sourde ?! Je t'ai dit de dégager !**_ Cria soudainement la blonde, sa tête toujours enfoncée dans ses genoux, rendant son cri étouffé, mais non moins douloureux pour sa petite amie, qui resta complètement choquée.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Kara avait besoin de soutien, elle le savait, mais en même temps, la blonde ne voulait pas d'elle… Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Kara lui en voulait-elle pour elle ne savait quoi ?

Le souffle de la jeune Luthor s'accéléra soudainement. L'angoisse prenait possession de son corps. Ses pensées défilaient à toute allure dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre si elle avait fait quelque chose que la jeune Danvers pourrait lui reprocher, alors que son coeur se brisait de plus en plus, en observant le mal-être évident que dégageait le corps de sa belle.

Le bras tremblant, Lena retira doucement sa main qu'elle avait posée sur le genou de Kara, une larme coulant silencieusement sur sa joue, alors qu'elle se sentait soudainement impuissante. Si elle ne pouvait aider la blonde dans un moment comme celui-ci, alors à quoi servait-elle exactement ? Elle ferma les yeux, contrôlant ses larmes qui voulaient déferler par vagues et se redressa. Si Kara ne voulait pas d'elle à ce moment là, alors elle respecterait son souhait et appellerait Keira en renfort. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, une main flageolante attrapa désespérant la sienne, attirant immédiatement le regard de Lena vers le bas.

Elle tomba alors sur le visage dévasté de larmes de sa petite amie, qui la regardait avec un tel affolement et une telle peine dans les yeux, que la brune sentit ses jambes faiblir sous elle et qu'elle dût utiliser toute sa volonté, pour rester solidement cramponnée sur ses pieds.

— _**Non je….. Re- Reste…. S'il te plaît…**_ implora Kara, la voix complètement anéantie, démolissant encore plus le coeur déjà mutilé de la future femme d'affaires.

Lena s'assit alors lentement en face de la blonde, son dos appuyé contre le côté d'une bibliothèque pleine à craquer. La soeur de Supergirl la suivit du regard, ses yeux embués de larmes et après un moment de flottement qui parut infini pour Lena, Kara se précipita soudainement dans les bras de sa petite amie, calant son visage dans son cou, ses mains se cramponnant désespérément à son haut, alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, poussant des cris désespérés à lui broyer les cordes vocales.

La brune resserra immédiatement ses bras autour d'elle, posant sa joue sur le haut de la chevelure dorée de sa belle, alors qu'elle fermait férocement les yeux, essayant de retenir elle-même ses propres larmes, en vain…

La seule fois où Lena avait vu Kara aussi dévastée, c'était lors du réveillon de Noël, au moment où elle lui avait parlé de son passé et de la mort de ses parents. Alors… que s'était-il passé pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? Soudainement, un vent de panique s'empara d'elle. Où était Keira ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Elle connaissait très bien Supergirl maintenant et elle savait qu'elle aurait déjà dû rappliquer dans la seconde, en connaissant l'état de sa soeur, mais alors, où était-elle ? Et si…. et si… non, non, non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Keira allait bien ! Elle devait aller bien ! Et si…. et si elle avait poussé Darhk trop loin ? Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Keira ? Par sa faute ?!

La jeune Luthor étouffa un sanglot, son corps tremblant de plus en plus, alors qu'elle resserrait son emprise sur sa petite amie, ses joues inondées de torrents salés. À cet instant alors, elle pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait, même si elle croyait à aucun d'eux. Elle priait, priait pour que ses soudaines peurs, terreurs même, ne soient pas une réalité. Elle priait, pour que Keira soit saine et sauve…

•••

**Vendredi 24 Janvier , Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

Keira ouvrit la porte de la maison et salua tout le monde dès qu'elle fut dans le hall d'entrée. N'entendant personne lui répondre, la blonde fronça les sourcils et passa une tête en direction du salon, apercevant Eliza et Alex, qui buvaient chacune une tasse fumante. L'ambiance était lourde et silencieuse, leur expression tirée, inquiétant immédiatement la footballeuse.

— _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

Les deux femmes redressèrent soudainement la tête, se rendant compte, seulement maintenant, de la présence de la deuxième jumelle Zor-El. La plus âgée baissa de nouveau piteusement la tête, fixant un point invisible sur le sol, alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée du liquide brûlant d'un air complètement absent, qui inquiéta encore plus la capitaine de foot. Alex, elle de son côté, se redressa du canapé dans lequel elle était assise et s'approcha de Keira, pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— _**Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle avec impatience, alors qu'elle resserrait automatiquement ses bras autour de sa grande soeur.

L'étudiante lui glissa alors quelques mots à l'oreille, l'expression de la blonde tombant de plus en plus, pour la laisser finalement le souffle tremblant, le regard hagard. Ce n'était pas possible… Tout cela n'était qu'une funeste blague n'est-ce pas ? N'en pouvant plus, elle s'échappa des bras de son aînée et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, l'esprit vide, l'expression choquée.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur elles ?

— _**Où est Kara ?**_ S'agita subitement Supergirl, un vent de panique s'emparant d'elle.

— _**Là-haut ma chérie,**_ souffla douloureusement Eliza, qui avait le coeur en miettes de voir ses filles aussi anéanties.

Comment pouvait-elle les protéger du monde, quand celui-ci semblait déterminé à les détruire ?

Immédiatement, Keira se redressa en vitesse et se dirigea vers les escaliers, montant les marches deux par deux et se précipitant vers la chambre de sa jumelle, qui devait être complètement dévastée par la nouvelle…

— _**Kara ?**_ Appela-t-elle en rentrant dans la chambre telle une furie.

Seul un reniflement douloureux lui répondu, attirant son attention sur le côté. Elle s'approcha alors et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors qu'elle avisait les deux silhouettes enlacées désespérément l'une à l'autre.

Lena et Kara n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que la blonde à lunettes s'était précipitée dans les bras de sa petite amie. La seule différence étant, que Kara s'était endormie d'épuisement et que Lena fixait le vide d'un air morne, reniflant de temps en temps, alors que ses yeux rougis par les larmes la piquaient atrocement.

La brune passait distraitement ses doigts dans la chevelure de la blonde, son esprit tourmenté par des pensées noires et une culpabilité reposant uniquement sur des faits imaginaires, que son cerveau avait inventés. Elle était tellement perdue dans un miasme d'émotions négatives, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de Keira, qui s'était accroupi à côté d'elle, essayant d'attirer doucement son attention.

— _**Lena…**_

La milliardaire papillonna doucement des paupières, avant de finalement tourner son regard vert en direction de la footballeuse. En premier lieu, Supergirl eut l'impression que la petite amie de sa soeur ne la voyait même pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une soudaine lueur apparaisse dans son regard et qu'elle se mette à lâcher un souffle tremblant, qui sonnait presque comme un sanglot désespéré :

— _**Kei… Keira ? Tu- Tu vas bien ?**_

La sportive fronça des sourcils devant l'expression de Lena, qui la regardait presque comme si elle voyait un revenant.

— _**Oui, enfin… Aussi bien qu'on peut dans une situation pareille,**_ ajouta Keira, restant vraiment perplexe en apercevant la brune soupirer de soulagement.

— _**J'ai cru… J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose,**_ souffla la milliardaire, son corps se détendant légèrement.

— _**Non, non, je vais bien Lena,**_ lui assura la blonde, qui finit de détendre complètement son amie, alors qu'elle soupirait encore une fois, en fermant les yeux. _**Pourquoi, pourquoi tu croyais qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose ?**_

— _**Kara est vraiment mal et je n'ai pas vraiment été briefé sur la situation et je ne t'ai pas vu alors…**_ commença à expliquer la jeune Luthor.

Keira soupira à son tour, s'asseyant à côté du couple entrelacé. Lena venait vraiment de se faire une petite frayeur visiblement, mais la réalité n'était pas beaucoup plus reluisante…

— _**C'est…. c'est Kenny…**_ lâcha difficilement Supergirl, le regard fixé douloureusement sur le visage crispé de sa jumelle. _**Il est mort…**_

Le coeur de Lena loupa plusieurs battements, son expression se figeant immédiatement à la nouvelle.

— _**Que- que….. Quoi ?**_ Bégaya d'une façon tremblante l'héritière de LuthorCorp. _**Que- Comment ?**_

— _**On- On la retrouvé ce matin…. une balle dans la tête.**_

Sa respiration se coupa soudainement, son regard vert s'écarquillant et se perdant dans le vide. On avait tué Kenny. On avait tué le plus ancien ami de Kara. L'un de ses meilleurs amis. Celui qu'elle était extasiée de revoir après tant d'années. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Parce que oui, tout ceci était probablement de sa faute ! Elle avait voulu jouer les gros durs. Elle était persuadée d'avoir remis Darhk à sa place et résultat…. un ado de 17 ans était mort… à cause d'elle. Elle venait de faire tuer le meilleur ami de sa petite amie… Comment, après une chose pareille, pourrait-elle de nouveau se regarder dans le miroir ? Jamais, jamais elle ne pourrait de nouveau le faire. Jamais…

•••

**Dimanche 26 Janvier , Appartement Danvers, Midvale** **: **

— _**Alex, ne fais pas ça,**_ souffla doucement Sam, alors que la motarde prenait au hasard des affaires dans sa penderie, pour les enfourner sans ménagement dans un sac de voyage.

L'étudiante n'écouta même pas la femme enceinte, continuant frénétiquement à s'emparer de plusieurs de ses affaires. Alex était complètement incontrôlable, son esprit complètement fermé à tous stimuli extérieurs. Cela faisait presque trois jours que l'annonce fatale de la mort de Kenny Li avait été donnée et depuis, un silence de mort régnait dans la maison des Danvers. Un silence de mort, seulement dérangé par les pleurs et les hurlements désespérés de sa jeune soeur.

Elle se stoppa soudainement, fermant les yeux, retenant difficilement des larmes, alors qu'elle se souvenait du désespoir que Kara crachait depuis vendredi. Elle était si anéantie. Elle qui venait à peine à commencer à faire le deuil de ses parents, se retrouvait à devoir faire le deuil de son plus ancien ami. Lui aussi, sauvagement tué par une arme à feu. Qu'avait fait Kara pour mériter pareils tourments ? Qu'avait fait Kenny, pour mériter pareil sort ? Alex ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais du peu qu'elle l'avait connu, il s'était montré extrêmement gentil, drôle, intelligent et surtout, il rendait sa soeur heureuse. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi l'avait-on tué ?

Une main se posa doucement sur son bras et elle sursauta au contact, avant de braquer soudainement son regard brun, dans celui de Sam, qui la regardait d'un air triste et inquiet.

— _**Alex, pose toi deux minutes. S'il te plaît,**_ l'implora presque la pompom girl.

— _**Je peux pas. Faut que je rentre. On a besoin de moi là-bas, **_lâcha la plus âgée, s'activant de nouveau nerveusement.

— _**Alex, il faut que tu te calmes cinq minutes, je t'ai croisé qu'au coin de la rue et rien que là, je me suis dit que t'allais avoir un accident. Tu peux pas conduire dans ton état.**_

— _**Je l'ai déjà fait à aller, je vois pas où est le problème ! **_S'énerva la fille aux reflets rouges, s'agaçant de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

— _**Alex, Alex, AL-**_

— _**Lâche-moi !**_ Gronda l'étudiante en se retournant soudainement pour faire face à la cheerleader. _**Il faut que je rentre d'accord ! Ma mère est complètement dépassée, elle sait plus quoi faire pour aider ! Mon père est aux abonnés absents à faire je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où, avec je ne sais qui ! Keira essaye de rester forte pour tout le monde et elle s'inquiète pour tout le monde, elle est pas en meilleure des formes en ce moment, elle ne devrait pas avoir à gérer tout ça ! Lena est avec Kara depuis vendredi, elle fait tout pour la soutenir, mais j'ai croisé son regard hier et j'ai très bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la rongeait ! Et Kara- Et Kara elle….. Elle… **_Alex s'arrêta, le souffle tremblant, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Sam la regardait avec une expression douloureuse, ressentant le désespoir de la Danvers comme s'il s'agissait du sien.

L'étudiante secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, elle ne devait pas craquer… Sa famille avait besoin d'elle, là, maintenant et il était hors de question qu'elle fasse comme son père, en les laissant se débrouiller seules. Kara était tellement dévastée… Elle se souvenait encore les hurlements qui la réveillaient en pleine nuit depuis vendredi soir. Elle se souvenait encore des torrents de larmes qui inondaient sans cesse ses joues. Elle se souvenait encore du regard bleu, terne, presque sans vie, qui fixait le vide sans aucune expression. Elle se souvenait encore comment elle se cramponnait à Lena, comme si sa vie en dépendait…

Des bras s'enroulèrent soudainement autour de son cou, l'attirant dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante, la prenant par surprise. D'abord les bras ballants, son esprit embrouillé par tous ses souvenirs des jours passés, elle enserra à son tour, la taille de la pompom girl, ses larmes passant enfin la barrière de ses paupières, alors qu'elle posait son front contre l'épaule de son amie.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait besoin de craquer. Maintenant. Elle en avait besoin pour pouvoir repartir et trouver la force de rester solide, dans cette tempête de tourments qui s'abattait sur sa famille qu'elle chérissait tant.

Silencieusement, elle remerciait Sam d'être là. Elle la remerciait qu'elle soit apparue au coin de la rue, au moment où elle s'arrêtait en moto. Elle la remerciait d'être assez observatrice pour avoir tout de suite perçu, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle la remerciait de l'avoir suivi, malgré le froid glacial avec lequel elle lui avait répondu. Elle la remerciait d'être là. D'être forte en ce moment sombre et d'être le pilier, qu'elle devrait être pour sa famille. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéterminable, dans le silence, mais dans la chaleur rassurante du corps de l'autre.

Sam était inquiète. Inquiète pour Kara, car elle était sans conteste la personne la plus proche de Kenny et elle avait déjà tant vécu de choses traumatisantes dans sa courte vie.. Pour Alex, qui ne voulait pas craquer et qui se faisait un devoir d'épauler tout le monde, au détriment de ses propres sentiments. Pour Keira, si semblable à sa soeur aînée et qui semblait avoir déjà tant de problème en ce moment. Pour Lena, qui l'avait appelé en pleurs l'autre nuit, déblatérant des propos incompréhensibles pour la pompom girl, qui ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi, sa meilleure amie se sentait si coupable de la mort de Kenny. Pour Mike, qui de nouveau, ne répondait à aucun de ses messages. Pour Eliza, cette femme fantastique, qui se faisait un sang d'ancre pour ses enfants adorés et qui ne pouvait même pas compter sur le soutien de son propre mari…

Des coups à la porte les firent soudainement sursauter et les deux filles se séparèrent, chacune s'essuyant les joues. De nouveaux coups nerveux tambourinèrent la porte et Alex fronça les sourcils, avant de se diriger vers celle-ci et de l'ouvrir, tombant nez-à-nez avec une personne qu'elle n'attendait absolument pas.

— _**Papa ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle, incrédule.

— _**Alex,**_ fit-il en se précipitant vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur le front.

Il s'avança ensuite dans l'appartement, le corps agité et se figea lorsqu'il tomba sur Sam, qui le regardait avec une expression fermée.

— _**Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_ Lança Alex, espérant que son père était enfin rentré, pour l'aider à gérer cette situation merdique, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

Jeremiah détourna la tête des yeux de la pompom girl qui le regardait toujours avec un air presque dur et posa son attention sur sa fille.

— _**Il fallait que je te parle, c'est très urgent,**_ lui dit-il nerveusement, regardant vite fait dans le couloir, avant qu'Alex ne referme la porte.

— _**Est-ce que tu es passé à la maison ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, s'inquiétant devant l'angoisse évidente de son père.

— _**Non, non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Il faut qu-**_

— _**Comment ça, tu n'as pas le temps pour ça ?**_ Grogna immédiatement Alex.

— _**Alex, **_souffla-t-il. _**Je suis sûr un travail extrêmement impor-**_

— _**Mais j'en ai rien à faire !**_ Le coupa-t-elle en criant, énervée. _**On a besoin de toi à la maison, là ! Maintenant ! Kara est au bord du gouffre ! Maman ne sait plus quoi faire pour gérer correctement la situation ! Keira traîne, je suis sûre, dans une histoire bizarre ! Je suis submergé de tous les côtés ! Et toi, t'es où dans tout ça ?!**_

L'homme baissa la tête piteusement, puis ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si pitoyable et démuni de ne pas être là pour sa famille, dans un moment qui semblait si désespéré… Mais, il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Pas si près du but. Il redressa alors la tête, regardant nerveusement sa montre et blêmit en avisant l'heure.

— _**Alex, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne peux pas rentrer, pas maintenant…**_

Il sortit une clé usb de sa poche et la posa dans le creux de la main de son aînée, la fixant droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

— _**Écoute-moi Alex, c'est extrêmement important. Il faut que tu gardes cette clé en sé-**_

Rageusement, l'étudiante saisit correctement la clé et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce, celle-ci s'écrasant quelque part au milieu des feuilles de cours et des livres de médecine, laissant le regard de Jeremiah horrifié.

— _**Tu débarques comme ça de nulle part, après plus de deux mois de silence radio. Tu me dis que tu n'as pas le temps de t'occuper de ta famille qui a cruellement besoin de toi en ce moment et t'as l'audace de me demander quelque chose ?!**_ Cria Alex avec colère.

— _**Alex, tu ne comprends pa-**_ l'implora son père.

— _**NON ! Non je ne comprends pas, comment l'homme qui a toujours été mon héros, puisse nous abandonner comme ça ! Dégage !**_

— _**Alex je-**_

— _**FOUT LE CAMPS !**_ Hurla-t-elle, en ouvrant rageusement la porte de son appart.

Son père avait vraiment choisi le mauvais jour pour sa "petite visite". Celui-ci lui lança un regard de détresse, mais Alex n'était absolument pas réceptif à ce moment-là. Il baissa alors la tête, vaincu et se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant, il se stoppa devant sa fille et lui dit ces quelques mots avant de disparaître :

— _**J'onn J'onzz. Souviens-toi de son nom Alex, c'est très important. J'onn J'onzz.**_

•••

**? ? ?** **: **

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, sa tête semblant compresser dans un étau, tant elle était embrouillée et douloureuse. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle bougea son corps raide, tenta du moins, celui-ci semblant peser une tonne. Sa tête basculait mollement de gauche à droite, son cerveau ayant du mal à se réveiller correctement. Pourquoi ne voyait-elle rien ?

Son coeur commença lentement à accélérer, sa peur du noir aussi intense la rappelant à l'ordre. Où était-elle ? Où était-elle ?! Elle essaya de se relever, mais bientôt, elle sentit une paroi derrière elle, où son dos était visiblement adossé. Elle en sentit une ensuite à sa gauche, puis à sa droite…

Cette fois-ci, son coeur fit une embardée improbable dans sa poitrine et ses gestes, jusqu'à présent lents, s'activèrent nerveusement, alors qu'elle tatonnait les planches de bois, à la recherche d'une sortie. Sortie, qui n'existait visiblement pas…

Son corps entier commençait à trembler sous la panique, alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique et ses gestes, frénétiques. Pourquoi était-elle enfermée ? Où était-elle ?! Elle voulait se lever, mais elle manquait cruellement de place, la boîte dans laquelle elle semblait enfermée, étant envahie d'une multitude de vêtements, diminuant encore plus son espace vital pour garder un esprit un tant soit peu serein. Pourquoi cet endroit lui disait-il quelque chose ?

Ses coups contre les parois qui l'entouraient et que son imagination s'amusait à rapprocher doucement d'elle, se faisaient de plus en plus puissants. Les vieilles planches grinçaient sous la force de ses poings, mais ne cédaient pas, préférant lacérer férocement les articulations de sa prisonnière, lui pétant presque les os, tant les coups étaient de plus en plus brutaux et désespérés.

Elle se mit alors à crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. S'époumoner à s'en brûler les poumons. Hurler à s'en faire mal à la tête, tant l'air était expulsé de son corps, sans jamais entrer de nouveau. Elle se débattait dans tous les sens, les larmes inondant ses joues d'eau salée, son coeur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, l'étau se resserrant encore plus autour de son crâne. Pourquoi était-elle ? POURQUOI ?!

Soudainement, un courant d'air glacial la fit frissonner atrocement, des frissons lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale et lui laissant la chair de poule sur toute l'étendue de sa peau. Immédiatement, elle se tut, alors qu'elle entendant une porte s'ouvrir à la volée, le bois claquant contre le mur avec force. Un silence de mort s'ensuivit, simplement dérangé par le battement frénétique du coeur de la prisonnière, qui était au summum de la terreur.

Des pas lourds firent craquer le plancher, alors qu'elle mettait ses mains devant sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de hurler et dissimuler le bruit de sa respiration erratique, des larmes coulant encore silencieusement sur son visage terrifié. Les pas se rapprochaient, lentement, lourdement, faisant accélérer de plus en plus le pauvre coeur déjà paniqué de la fille.

Finalement, les bruits s'arrêtèrent, juste à côté d'elle. Elle savait. Elle savait que la personne, qui qu'elle soit, se trouvait juste de l'autre côté de la planche et ironiquement, cette armoire qui jusqu'à présent, avait été une véritable source de panique, se transformait en un refuge inespéré…

— _**Je sais que tu es là, sort de ta cachette…. **_résonna une voix rauque, brumeuse, terrifiante…

Elle entendit une main se poser dangereusement sur la poignée de l'armoire. Son coeur rata un battement. Elle entendit la poignée s'abaisser. Encore un battement manqué. Puis, l'homme ouvrit la porte… en vain, celle-ci était fermée à clef. Un grognement guttural résonna dans ses tympans. Elle allait craquer. Elle était trop terrifiée. Son corps était soumis à un stress trop intense. Elle devait bouger. Hurler. Respirer. S'échapper. Faire quelque chose ! Elle commença alors à ouvrir la bouche, n'en pouvant plus, puis, alors qu'elle allait se mettre à crier, un téléphone sonna, puis plus rien. De nouveau, le silence. Un long, sombre et interminable silence…...

— _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**_

Ce hurlement déchira soudainement l'air, faisant sursauta la prisonnière de l'armoire, qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, complètement épuisée, n'ayant même plus la force, ni même le courage, de sortir de sa cage de bois. Cependant, elle reconnaissait cette voix, ce cri, ce désespoir.

— _**Keira ?**_ Murmura difficilement la prisonnière.

Immédiatement la fille tenta de nouveau de sortir, tambourinant la porte qu'elle avait réussi à repérer malgré l'obscurité et contrairement à précédemment, celle-ci s'ouvrit tout de suite, dans un grincement long et inquiétant. La lumière soudaine, aveugla la blonde, qui posa une main devant ses yeux rougis de larmes. Son coeur serré d'angoisse, alors qu'un nouveau silence s'était abattu autour d'elle, elle posa un pied en dehors de sa prison et immédiatement, celui-ci entra en contact avec un liquide visqueux et rouge, qui la fit grimacer de dégoût, en plus de la faire de nouveau paniquer à des sommets ahurissants.

Elle se leva malgré tout, le corps douloureux d'être resté autant prostré sur elle-même et suivit la longue et interminable traînée rouge, qui sortait de la pièce, tournant dans le couloir, puis les escaliers…

Quand tout ceci allait-il s'arrêter ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son corps n'en pouvait plus. Son coeur n'en pouvait plus. Son esprit n'en pouvait plus. Son âme n'en pouvait plus…

Elle débarqua alors dans un salon. Celui de son enfance, où elle avait vécu tant de moment heureux en famille et entre amis. Cependant, maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le nombre incalculable de cadavres qui traînait à ses pieds, peignant le sol et les murs de rouge, arrêtant le coeur de Kara, qui avait tout simplement freezée, en reconnaissant chaque visage de chaque mort, qui la fixait d'un air lugubre et sans vie. Sa mère. Son père. Eliza. Jeremiah. Alex. Lena. Sam. Mike. Winn. Barry. Iris. Joe. Caitlin. Cisco. Kenny… Puis, au milieu de ce véritable cimetière, se tenait Keira. Debout. La tête basse. Le corps rouge de sang qui n'était pas le sien.

Elle leva ensuite lentement sa tête, en direction de sa jumelle, qui avait juste envie de hurler, vomir et fuir devant ce spectacle morbide.

— _**Tout ça c'est de ta faute,**_ lâcha amèrement sa soeur, lui lançant un regard à la fois noir et pourtant si brisé. _**Tous ceux qui s'approchent trop près de toi, finissent par mourir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, avant que ça soit mon tour…**_

Kara pleura douloureusement devant ses mots crachés avec haine, mais tout ceci n'était rien, comparé à la terreur qui s'emparait soudainement d'elle, alors qu'elle voyait son bras se lever sans qu'elle n'en donne l'ordre. Ses yeux, emplis d'une panique sans nom, fixèrent l'arme, qu'elle tenait dans sa main et qu'elle braquait sans le vouloir, en direction de sa jumelle, qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard anéanti.

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle se débattait, essayant d'arrêter son bras armé avec son autre main, en vain, celui-ci restait solide et alors que la panique n'avait jamais encore atteint un seuil pareil, elle se sentit appuyer sur la détente…

_**PAN !**_

•••

— _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**_

Lena se réveilla en sursaut, alors que le hurlement déchirant brisait le silence tranquille de la nuit. Des pleurs frénétiques et des agitations nerveuses se faisaient sentir contre elle, alors qu'elle tournait son attention vers sa petite amie, qui criait à pleins poumons dans son sommeil, son visage brisé pour le chagrin.

— _**Kara,**_ souffla doucement Lena, paniquant complètement devant le comportement presque fou de la blonde.

Elle se débattait dans son sommeil, n'arrivant visiblement pas à en sortir, alors que la milliardaire devait faire attention de ne pas se prendre un coup malencontreux.

— _**KEIRA ! KEIRA ! NOOOOON !**_ Hurla encore Kara, tandis que Lena essayait désespérément de la maîtriser, pour l'empêcher de se faire mal ou même de briser le nez de la brune.

— _**LENA ? **_Appela Sam, complètement paniquée, en entrant en trombe dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

La pompom girl se stoppa immédiatement, écarquillant les yeux en apercevant l'état dans lequel se trouvait la soeur de Supergirl. Cette fille, faisant concurrence avec le soleil, tant elle était lumineuse, pleurait, hurlait, tremblait, se débattait de tout son soûl, court-circuitant instantanément le cerveau encore embrumé de sommeil de la châtain.

— _**Sam, appelle Keira, **_ordonna Lena, alors qu'elle se mit à chevaucher la blonde, lui tenant les poignets aux environs de sa tête, l'immobilisant du mieux qu'elle put, alors que Kara se débattait comme une forcenée. _**Sam active-toi !**_ Reprit la brune, quand elle vit que la cheerleader n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Comme si elle venait de se prendre un coût de jus, Sam sursauta soudainement et hocha la tête avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce et exécuter l'ordre que lui avait confié sa meilleure amie.

— _**Kara. Kara. Réveille-toi. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Kara je t'en prie, réveille-toi,**_ supplia Lena, le coeur dévasté devant la folie passagère de sa petite amie.

Elle se sentait tellement impuissante depuis la mort de Kenny. Elle faisait son possible pour être présente auprès de Kara, ne la quittant que lorsque celle-ci lui demandait de lui laisser de l'espace, ce qui était très rare, la blonde l'agrippant généralement une bonne partie de la journée, comme un koala à sa branche.

Cependant, la jeune Luthor se sentait tellement mal. La culpabilité la rongeant de jour en jour. Elle serrait sa belle dans ses bras pour la réconforter, alors qu'elle avait l'impression malsaine d'être la personne qui avait appuyé sur la détente, pour tuer ce pauvre garçon, qui avait décidément emménagé dans la mauvaise ville, au mauvais moment.

— _**Kara, s'il te plaît…**_ implora de nouveau la brune.

Après un temps qui sembla interminable pour la milliardaire, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux bras à force d'essayer de maintenir l'endormi en place, les gestes frénétiques de Kara se calmèrent petit à petit. Ses yeux bleus, dévastés d'eau salée, s'ouvrirent lentement et elle posa un regard nébuleux et complètement perdu, sur la brune au-dessus d'elle, ne semblant même pas la reconnaître dans un premier temps.

Les deux jeunes femmes gardèrent leur position, se fixant intensément, leur souffle saccadé par l'effort et l'émotion.

— _**Lee,**_ pleura la blonde, son cauchemar hantant encore son esprit embrumé de sommeil, de chagrin et d'angoisse.

— _**Je suis là Kara. Je suis là,**_ lui assura Lena, se penchant un peu plus vers le visage de sa petite amie, alors qu'elle desserrait doucement son emprise sur les poignets de celle-ci.

— _**Tu devrais pas…**_ lâcha-t-elle douloureusement. _**Toi aussi tu vas finir par te faire tuer si tu restes avec moi….**_

Le coeur de Lena se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine à ces mots jetés avec tant de culpabilité et de désespoir. La brune rapprocha alors encore plus son visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Kara avant de lui souffla amoureusement :

— _**Il n'est pas né celui qui me sépara de toi Ghrian,**_ fit-elle, avant de lui poser un baiser, sur le front cette fois.

La Danvers ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur dont faisait preuve l'héritière de LuthorCorp, pour réparer son coeur brisé. Lena descendit finalement du corps de sa blonde, s'allongeant de nouveau à ses côtés, alors que Kara se collait de nouveau immédiatement à elle, reniflant doucement l'odeur de son cou, alors que la brune passait ses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée, lui envoyant des frissons agréables dans tout son corps.

— _**Où est Keira ?**_ Murmura faiblement la chouchoute de madame Miller.

— _**Sam est parti l'appeler. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver telle que je la connais.**_

Kara soupira de soulagement, son rêve s'effaçant lentement dans les méandres de sa mémoire, alors qu'elle savourait au mieux les papouilles expertes de Lena.

— _**Lee ?**_

— _**Hum ?**_ Fit la milliardaire, véritablement épuisée depuis quelque temps, ne parvenant pas à avoir un sommeil réparateur depuis vendredi.

— _**Ça veut dire quoi Ghrian ?**_

La brune sourit doucement, l'atmosphère se détendant enfin après ce réveil mouvementé et riche en émotions.

— _**Soleil, en Irlandais. **_

— _**Pourquoi en Irlandais ?**_

— _**Parce que je suis née là-bas.**_

Kara se redressa difficilement, son corps lourd de sommeil et lança un regard interrogateur à sa petite amie.

— _**Vraiment ? Pourquoi j'apprends ça que maintenant ? **_

— _**Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore des tonnes de trucs que tu ne sais pas sur moi et que je ne sais pas sur toi Kara,**_ sourit gentiment Lena, savourant le moment le plus léger qu'elles aient eu depuis la mort de Kenny.

— _**Il va très vite falloir qu'on change ça,**_ lâcha Kara, en se réinstallant à sa place.

Lena sourit de nouveau et un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, nettement plus léger que tous les précédents qu'il y avait pu y avoir entre elles depuis la funeste nouvelle.

— _**Je te remercie d'être là Lena, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi,**_ avoua difficilement la soeur de Supergirl, alors qu'elle jouait et fixait l'alliance en plastique qu'elle portait toujours depuis sa "demande" en mariage.

La brune observa aussi la bague, lui apportant une chaleur bienfaisante dans le ventre, alors que la culpabilité qui l'enserrait depuis quelque temps, revenait au galop pour s'emparer de son coeur.

— _**Je serais toujours là Kara autant de temps que tu voudras de moi.**_

— _**Alors attends-toi à le rester longtemps…**_ souffla la blonde, resserrant son emprise sur le corps de sa petite amie, alors que le sommeil s'emparait de nouveau d'elle.

— _**J'espère… J'espère…**_ lâcha douloureusement Lena, sombrant elle aussi, peu de temps après la chanteuse.

•••

**Dimanche 26 Janvier , Appartement Luthor-Arias, Midvale** **: **

— _**Hey,**_ souffla Sam d'un air endormi, alors que Lena prenait son café, debout devant la baie vitrée, en regardant le ciel gris de nuage, qui lui rappelait les vertes contrées d'Irlande.

Lena lui envoya un simple signe de tête, son esprit à des milliers de kilomètres de là, n'ayant pas vraiment l'énergie de converser pour le moment. La pompom girl le compris tout de suite et se contenta de poser un plaide sur les bras nus de sa meilleure amie qui frissonnait. La brune lui envoya immédiatement un sourire reconnaissant et Sam hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Kara ayant eu besoin de changer un peu d'air, Lena, après avoir eu la permission d'Eliza, avait proposé à la blonde de venir chez elle quelques jours et la blonde avait accepté, son seul souhait pour le moment, étant de rester auprès de sa petite amie, l'une des seules personnes qui arrivaient à la faire se sentir un peu mieux.

Alors, depuis dimanche matin, Kara avait en quelque sorte élu domicile ici et le moins que Sam pouvait dire, c'est que la blonde faisait atrocement mal au coeur. Alex lui en avait bien parlé, mais le voir en vrai était tout autre chose. Sa crise d'hier soir, durant son sommeil était… flippante. Lena lui avait bien parlé de cas similaire, lorsque la brune était encore chez les Danvers, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé un truc aussi… Puissant.

Sam soupira, son téléphone toujours vide de réponse de la part de Mike. Ce n'était pas possible, le monde leur tombait sur la tête en ce moment. Ce début d'année commençait vraiment mal… La châtain prépara une montagne de pancakes, ainsi que de bol de lait aux chocolats, comme elle savait que les jumelles Danvers l'appréciaient. Elle entassa le tout sur un plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lena.

Enlacé l'une à l'autre, les deux jumelles dormaient à poings fermés, essayant de rattraper le sommeil qui leur faisait cruellement défaut depuis quelque temps. Sam sourit doucement, déposant le plateau sur le bord de la table de nuit, avant de sortir de nouveau et refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle porta de nouveau son attention vers la brune, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, puis elle soupira lourdement, alors que des coups à la porte se firent soudainement entendre.

— _**Joe, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_ Demanda Sam, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de l'appartement, dévoilant le policier qui la regardait avec un air étrangement.

— _**Samy,**_ la salua-t-il avec un air désolé, qui ne plut pas du tout à la pompom girl. _**Est-ce que Lena est là ?**_

— _**Oui, ainsi que Kara et Keira, alors je ne sais pas ce que tu viens faire là,**_ commença la cheerleader, sentant soudainement une panique s'emparer d'elle. _**Mais je te conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que tu fais.**_

Le flic soupira, son coeur visiblement pris entre deux feux, puis il jeta un regard derrière lui, un de ses collègues hochant la tête silencieusement, Sam le remarquant seulement maintenant.

— _**Est-ce que je peux entrer ?**_

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux Joe ?**_

— _**Sam, s'il te plaît, n'aggrave pas la situation, elle n'en a pas besoin…**_ soupira tristement l'inspecteur.

La pompom girl, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, laissant passer les trois policiers qui pénétrèrent directement dans le salon, après avoir salué Sam de la tête.

— _**Joe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **_Lâcha soudainement Keira, qui venait tout juste de sortir de la chambre, Kara déjà accroché au corps de Lena, qui lui laissait un baiser sur la tempe.

— _**Bonjour les filles…**_

Vraiment, c'était vraiment pas son jour, ce maudit le West. Pourquoi fallait-il que les jumelles soient là aussi… Un raclement de gorge de la part d'un de ses deux collègues le ramena dans la dure réalité et il se redressa, tournant son attention en direction de la maîtresse des lieux.

— _**Vous devriez me laisser un instant avec Lena,**_ signala l'inspecteur.

— _**Non,**_ grogna presque Keira, alors que Kara resserrait son emprise sur sa petite amie, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— _**Ke-**_

— _**T'as quelque chose à dire ? Vas-y je t'en prie, **_intervint Sam, en se positionnant devant lui, Lena fixant intensément le flic, sa mâchoire se contractant, son esprit comprenant déjà un minimum la situation.

Joe souffla, en baissant piteusement la tête. Dans des moments comme ça, il détestait vraiment son boulot. Faisant un pas en arrière, il fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses coéquipiers, ne se sentant vraiment pas le coeur de faire ce qui devait être fait.

— _**Mademoiselle Luthor,**_ fit un grand brun. _**Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous avancer doucement.**_

— _**Quoi ? Mais non attend,**_ commença à paniquer Kara, alors que la brune se décoller d'elle et demandait à Supergirl de s'en occuper. _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

Lena envoya un regard désolé à sa belle, alors que Keira enserrait la taille de Kara pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage, sa mâchoire elle aussi contractée, tandis que Sam était complètement immobile, la panique prenant place de plus en plus dans son esprit. Une fois bien en face du policier qui lui avait demandé de s'approcher, les membres des forces de l'ordre échangèrent un regard en silence, rendant l'atmosphère lourde, jusqu'à ce que le brun parle de nouveau, glaçant le sang des trois spectatrices, alors que Lena gardait la tête haute, son regard froid, son regard de Luthor :

— _**Mademoiselle**_ _**Lena Lutessa Mercer Luthor, je vous arrête pour avoir commandité le meurtre de Kenny Li.**_

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est, ça sent le roussi... **


	23. Chapitre XXIII

**Hey ! Bon, je sais que j'ai dis hier, lorsque j'ai posté mon chapitre de WHY ? Que j'ai dis qu'il ne fallait pas que vous vous attendiez à avoir la suite de Midvale aujourd'hui mais... eh bah si finalement xD**

**Bon, ce chapitre n'a rien de transcendant, je vous le dis tout de suite, mais il est nécessaire, alors, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu beaucoup énervé xD Est-ce que Lena va contre-attaquer ? Est-ce qu'on va enfin voir Mama Luthor ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non :p_

_Non, je peux pas tuer Keira xD Enfin, pas tout de suite... Et Kenny, en effet, rien ne le ciblait, mais bon, il est mort dans la série, donc..._

_Des réponses sur Jeremiah ? Dans le tome II malheureusement._

_Allez, accroche ton petit coeur, c'est bientôt la fin :D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

•••

**Lundi 27 Janvier , Midvale** **: **

"_Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est mal que je sois heureuse ?_"

Elle se souvenait de ces mots, comme si elle les avaient entendus hier, après tout, c'étaient les siens, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle les avait dis à Lena, le lendemain de sa dispute avec sa jumelle. Elles étaient alors dans la voiture de la brune et elle se souvenait de la réponse de la milliardaire, au moins aussi bien, qu'elle se souvenait de cette question :

"_Bien-sûr que non Kara. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses une telle chose ?"_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait une telle chose ? Parce que chaque fois, elle disait bien, chaque fois qu'elle était heureuse, la vie semblait s'amuser à la ramener à l'ordre, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sourire autant. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi joyeuse. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi détendue. Qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas le droit au bonheur.

Son enfance avait été des plus heureuses. Résultat ? Ses parents s'étaient fait tuer. Elle avait fait l'effort de venir à une fête avec sa jumelle, pour se rapprocher d'elle et elle avait passé plutôt une bonne soirée, du moins, de ce qu'elle s'en souvenait. Résultat ? On l'avait harcelé pendant près d'une semaine. Elle avait été tellement joyeuse au retour du Nouvel An et de l'arrivée de Kenny. Résultat ? Lena lui avait fait comprendre, qu'elle la délaissait. La soirée qu'elle avait passée ensuite avec Lena le soir où elles avaient enfin officialisé, resterait l'une de ses plus belles soirées, l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Résultat ? Keira lui faisait clairement comprendre, quelques heures plus tard, qu'elle avait de sérieux problèmes. Après sa conversation avec sa jumelle lors du match contre Métropolis, les jours qui avaient suivi, avaient été merveilleux. Résultat ? Kenny était mort… Tué… Son meurtre apparemment commandité par Lena… Sa petite amie...

Elle en avait assez. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée, exténuée, éreintée, harassée… Elle n'avait même pas encore dix-huit ans et pourtant, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus… Que serait-elle dans dix ans ? À cette allure là, le cauchemar qu'elle faisait toutes les nuits depuis la mort de Kenny, serait réalité et tous ses proches seraient morts et enterrés et elle… Elle serait sans doute à l'asile.

Elle se stoppa soudainement dans son footing matinal, très matinal. Le soleil ne se lèverait sans doute pas avant trois bonnes heures et la nuit était glaciale, laissant un nuage blanc s'échapper de ses lèvres à chaque expiration et son nez et ses joues étaient rougis par un froid mordant. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, respirant difficilement. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle courait, mais cela lui faisait du bien. Elle pensait toujours lors de sa course, mais ses émotions étaient nettement moins présentes durant celle-ci, l'empêchant de s'effondrer comme elle savait qu'elle ferait, si elle ne s'occupait pas.

Kenny, son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, était mort… Plus jamais ils ne pourraient discuter pendant des heures sous les étoiles. Plus jamais le brun ne pourrait s'extasier devant les nouvelles découvertes astronomiques. Plus jamais ils ne pourraient aller s'empiffrer à un Big Belly Burger, faire un concours de celui qui mangerait le plus. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait voir sa moue dégoûtée, quand il aura avalé le hamburger de trop, lui donnant la nausée, alors qu'elle-même, s'empiffrait encore le double. Plus jamais il ne l'écouterait jouer du piano avec émerveillement. Plus jamais il ne la taquinera. Plus jamais elle ne le taquinerait. Plus jamais elle ne pourra s'amuser à jouer avec ses cheveux. Plus jamais il ne râlera parce qu'elle le décoiffe. Plus jamais elle entenderait le son de sa voix, de son rire. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait ses yeux, son sourire, son visage, autre que sur de vieilles photos. Jamais il ne pourra de nouveau la prendre dans ses bras. Jamais ils ne pourraient respecter leur promesse, de ce revoir dans dix ans, pour aller graver leurs noms sur ce banc, qui avait été témoin de leur première rencontre…

Elle secoua désespérément la tête, ses larmes montant de nouveau. Elle en avait assez de pleurer. Elle pleurait beaucoup trop depuis le début de cette année scolaire. À ce rythme là, elle serait complètement desséchée avant la fin. Elle se remit aussitôt à courir avec frénésie, sprintant afin de ne plus penser. Elle ne voulait plus penser. Elle ne savait même pas dans quelle direction elle allait. Elle y allait tout simplement. Ne faisant même pas attention au froid, aux peut-être plaques de verglas, à rien du tout.

Un bruit de klaxon ahurissant résonna soudainement dans ses oreilles, alors que des phares éclairaient dans sa direction, se rapprochant dangereusement de son corps à chaque seconde qui passait, alors que Kara resta soudainement immobile en plein milieu de la route. Elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à bouger, son regard bleu paniqué, fixant la lumière des feux de la voiture, qui se rapprochait inévitablement vers elle. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'éviter et la voiture non plus…

_**BAMM !**_

•••

**Lundi 27 Janvier , Cellule d'isolement, Midvale** **: **

Lena était assise par terre, le dos et la tête appuyés contre le mur froid et gris de la cellule d'isolement où elle avait été placée, en attendant son transfert dans une prison pour mineurs. Sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté, son regard se perdant à travers la minuscule fenêtre, qui laissait filtrer les rayons argentés de la lune, seul source de lumière présente à cette heure de la nuit.

Elle était enfermée depuis maintenant presque vingt-quatre heures. Vingt-quatre heures à penser, penser et penser encore. Penser à Kara, à la famille Danvers, à Sam, à Darhk, à Kenny, à sa mère… Celle-ci l'avait contacté quelques heures plus tôt et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas appréciée, que Lena ne lui dise pas pourquoi on l'avait accusé du meurtre dans gamin lambda. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de son aide.

Tout d'abord, pour sa propre fierté. Elle voulait se prouver et prouver à sa mère, par la même occasion, qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule, mais surtout… Surtout, elle savait comment sa mère procédait et celle-ci n'hésiterait pas à faire sortir sa fille, même si cela devait mettre en danger Keira, Mike, ou même Kara.

Des coups à la porte la firent soudainement sursauter et la trappe pour faire passer les plateaux de nourriture s'ouvrit, laissant passer cette fois-ci, un téléphone jetable. Lena fronça aussitôt les sourcils, mais se redressa, s'approchant du portable, pour le prendre dans sa main. Dès l'instant où ses doigts se resserrèrent dessus, celui-ci se mit à sonner. Intriguée, la brune répondit et porta le cellulaire à son oreille, son expression neutre de toute émotion, mettant son masque de Luthor en place.

— _**Mademoiselle Luthor, j'espère que la décoration de votre nouvelle chambre vous plaît,**_ salua mesquinement la voix de Damien Darhk, qui fit aussitôt serrer la mâchoire de la milliardaire.

Là, tout de suite, en cet instant, Lena se promit une chose. Elle mettrait ce type à genoux. Il comprendrait pourquoi le nom Luthor inspirait tant de crainte et elle lui montrait, qu'il aurait dû la craindre, autant qu'il devait craindre sa mère.

— _**Je suis ravi de voir que la police a effectué son travail avec brio. Faire tuer un pauvre gamin de dix-sept par jalousie, c'est un crime atroce,**_ reprit-il avec un ricanement clair, alors que la brune restait silencieuse, son regard fixant le mur d'un air noir.

— _**Que voulez-vous ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle enfin, le ton dur et froid.

— _**Vous êtes douée, je dois le reconnaître, mais vous manquez cruellement d'expérience. Avez-vous vraiment cru, que je me laisserais piéger par une gamine de dix-sept ans ? **_Gronda-t-il finalement, son sourire s'effaçant automatiquement. _**Votre "espion", m'a donné une tonne de détails intéressants,**_ ajouta-t-il, retrouvant immédiatement un ricanement mauvais.

— _**Jamais il n'aurait dit quoi que ce soit.**_

— _**Je sais me montrer très persuasif, ne vous inquiétez pas. D'ailleurs, que ça vous serve de leçon jeune fille. Ne laissez personne en savoir autant sur vos projets. Si cette personne tombe, vous tombez…**_

— _**Vous êtes bien naïf si vous croyez m'avoir vaincu.**_

— _**Oh, mais je l'ai fait. À l'heure actuelle, avant même que vous ne passiez devant le tribunal, vous êtes condamné. J'ai aussi fait récupérer le téléphone que vous avez fait envoyer au lieutenant West et je l'ai détruit, détruisant toutes les données que vous aviez mises sur moi à l'intérieur. Quant au téléphone de Supergirl, mais hommes sont actuellement en train de rentrer de leur mission. Espérons qu'elle leur aura rendu sans trop d'histoires. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé une meilleure façon de m'enrichir sur le long terme, elle ne me sert plus à rien. Il serait donc dommage, qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?**_

Lena resta silencieuse, impassible, mais au fond d'elle, elle bouillait. Oh oui, elle bouillait. Ce type allait vraiment le regretter.

— _**Vous êtes toujours là ? Ou êtes-vous partie pleurer dans les jupes de votre mère ? **_Ricana Darhk, tellement fier de lui.

La brune n'ajouta rien, ce contentant de raccrocher. Il voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer. S'il croyait vraiment qu'elle avait abattu toutes ses cartes, c'est qu'il ne la connaissait vraiment pas. Elle était une joueuse d'échecs exceptionnelle, elle avait toujours un coup d'avance, si ce n'était plusieurs et il allait vite le découvrir.

Elle frappa à la porte, son expression au moins aussi froide que l'air extérieur. Le gardien ouvrit la trappe et récupéra le téléphone qui ne pouvait que recevoir et non appeler.

— _**500 $ contre un appel téléphonique**_.

Le gardien lui lança un air fermé, avant de refermer la trappe et de s'éloigner. Lena attendit appuyée à celle-ci et la trappe s'ouvrit de nouveau dévoilant un autre téléphone portable.

— _**Vous avez deux minutes.**_

— _**Si vous voulez vous enrichir, je vous conseille de me laisser choisir le temps que je mettrais à passer ce coup de fil, sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à votre carrière ! **_Claqua-t-elle froidement, faisant déglutir difficilement le garde.

De nouveau, il referma la trappe et s'éloigna, laissant la brune seule, alors qu'elle tapait déjà un numéro sur les touches tactiles. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce plan, mais c'était le meilleur qui lui restait, pour faire tomber Darhk dans les règles.

•••

**Lundi 27 Janvier , Midvale** **: **

Kara fut durement projetée sur le côté, tombant lourdement sur son épaule droite, lui laissant échapper un gémissement douloureux, alors qu'un corps tombait sur elle, lui coupant le souffle, enfonçant sa cage thoracique. La voiture passa à toute vitesse, le conducteur ouvrant sa fenêtre pour insulter la blonde, ne s'arrêtant même pas.

— _**Non mais t'es pas bien ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?!**_ Ragea Keira, en se levait du corps de sa jumelle, le regard en panique, alors qu'elle avait vraiment cru que ce connard percuterait sa soeur, sans que celle-ci ne bouge d'un pouce.

Kara se redressa difficilement, ses côtes et son bras douloureux, son cerveau embrumé, n'écoutant même pas un seul mot que lui criait sa soeur.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_ Lâcha Kara, se levant enfin avec une grimace.

— _**Qu'est-ce que- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est tout ce que tu as dire ?!**_ Lança Supergirl, à moitié hystérique. _**Tu viens presque de te faire percuter de plein fouet par un barge en bagnole et toi, la seule chose que tu dis c'est : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!**_

La blonde à lunettes ne répondit rien, se contentant de frotter ses affaires de sport spécial hiver, qui était recouvert de neige par endroits, la poudre blanche étant encore éparpillée sur le sol à certain endroit.

— _**Mais parle ! Tu comptais faire quoi là ? Rester planter devant cette voiture pour qu'elle te percute ?**_

La footballeuse était sur les nerfs. Sa soeur venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie… et rien qu'imaginer ce qui se serait passé, si elle n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de la suivre silencieusement dans son jogging plus que matinal, lui donnait la nausée.

— _**Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde oui… **_murmura la chouchoute de madame Miller, la tête basse.

Keira ouvrir la bouche, choquée, ayant parfaitement entendu sa jumelle, malgré le son plus que bas de ses paroles. Mieux pour tout le monde ? Elle déconnait là, n'est-ce pas ? Supergirl examina attentivement le visage de sa soeur, qui fuyait son regard. Non, elle ne déconnait pas, elle pensait vraiment ses mots…

Ni une, ni deux, la capitaine des DC Heroes lança une gifle monumentale à sa jumelle, le bruit résonnant dans les rues vides. La douleur sur la joue de Kara était atroce, le froid n'aidant en rien la souffrance mordante qui s'étendait à toute la partie gauche de son visage.

— _**Non mais t'es malade ! **_Cria Kara à son tour. _**Ça fait un mal de chien !**_

— _**C'est rien comparé à ce qui te serait arrivée, si j'avais pas été là ! Non mais tu te rends compte Kara ! Tu aurais pu mourir ok ? Est-ce que t'as pensé trente secondes à ce que ça nous ferait ? À tous nos amis, à Elisa, Alex, Lena, MOI !**_ Fit Supergirl, des larmes de paniques glissant sur ses joues. _**T'as pas le droit de faire des trucs comme ça Kara… Je- Je…. Je supporterais pas ok…**_

Kara baissa piteusement la tête, sa main sur sa joue brûlante. Elle n'osait pas regarder le désespoir dans les yeux de sa jumelle. Elle était pitoyable. Encore une fois, elle faisait n'importe quoi. Elle se comportait égoïstement et agissait comme une soeur lamentable. Mais… Elle avait tellement mal… Elle en avait assez de se battre, de se relever d'un combat, pour devoir en enchaîner un juste après… Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'avait plus la force de le faire et elle en avait plus qu'assez de le faire.

Des bras l'emmenèrent soudainement dans un câlin serré, Keira les enroulant autour du cou de sa jumelle, savourant sa proximité et le fait qu'elle était là, debout, respirant encore.

— _**Je sais que c'est dur Kara… Mais s'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas. T'es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Qu'importe tout ce que tu as vécu, tu as réussi à te relever et tu continues de briller toujours plus fort… Alors si toi tu abandonnes… Alors on peut tous le faire.**_

— _**J'en ai marre K… Je suis fatiguée… **_souffla enfin la petite amie de Lena, en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de sa jumelle.

— _**Je sais…. mais, mais s'il te plaît… n'abandonne pas… J'ai besoin de toi Kara et Lena aussi en a besoin. **_

— _**Mais je peux pas l'aider, ils l'ont fait arrêter pour avoir commandité le meurtre de Kenny… Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Comment je peux aider pour ça ?**_ Lâcha difficilement la blonde.

— _**On trouvera Kara, je te le promets, on laissera pas Lena dans ce merdier. Je te le prome-**_

— _**Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais regardez ça les gars, n'est-ce pas mignon ? **_Coupa une voix rauque et mesquine, qui fit immédiatement frissonner Keira, qui se retourna prestement, se positionnant instinctivement entre sa soeur et cette raclure.

Kara fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, alors qu'au moins cinq gars les encerclaient soudainement. Le chauve, sans doute le boss, se positionna devant Keira avec un sourire suffisant, alors que la panique s'emparait des tripes de la blonde à lunettes. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus ?

— _**Bien, bien….**_ souffla Karl. _**Comme on se retrouve Supergirl. Ça faisait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas croisé. Comment va ton petit copain ?**_ Ricana-t-il d'un air fou.

Immédiatement, un frisson parcourut le corps de Keira, un mauvais pressentiment s'infiltrant en elle. Mike… avec tout ce qu'il se passait avec sa soeur, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer le voir. Elle s'était pourtant juré de le faire, quand elle avait vu qu'il n'avait retourné aucun de ses messages.

— _**Bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de trainer. Ce qui est bien dommage, je me serais volontiers amusé avec toi et ta ravissante jumelle, **_sourit-il. _**Mais, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement et tout se déroulera bien pour vous deux.**_

Un silence lourd s'installa entre tout le monde, Supergirl le corps tendu au maximum, Kara complètement perdue, essayant de contrôler le vent de panique en elle et Karl qui avait perdu son sourire, pour fixer la footballeuse d'un air presque meurtrier.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_ Souffla enfin la sportive.

— _**Le téléphone que t'as donné cette chienne de Luthor. Donne le moi. Et n'ose même pas me dire que tu ne l'a pas sur toi, je suis sûr que c'est un mensonge. **_

La capitaine serra la mâchoire, regardant vite fait les hommes qui les entouraient, alors qu'elle sentait le corps de sa soeur se rapprocher doucement du sien. Elle ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi, pas quand sa soeur était là et puis… elle sentait que Karl était différent, comme s'il se fichait royalement de lui faire du mal maintenant.

Elle soupira alors silencieusement et tendit le téléphone au baraqué, une fois qu'elle l'avait récupéré dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Depuis que Lena lui avait donné, elle l'avait toujours gardé sur elle, le regardant parfois pendant plusieurs minutes, hésitant à l'utiliser. Elle l'avait jamais fait… et si seulement elle l'avait fait… Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas Lena qui était responsable de la mort de Kenny, mais sans doute le boss de cette raclure de Karl et qu'en plus, il se permettait de faire porter le chapeau à la petite amie de sa soeur…

Ces types allaient payer. Salement. Elle se le jurait. Elle n'avait peut-être pas les moyens de les arrêter pour le moment, mais un jour, elle les aurait et ce jour là, il valait mieux pour ces enfoirés, qu'ils soient loin, très loin.

— _**Bien, pour une fois, tu fais ce qu'on te demande du premier coup, je suis presque déçu,**_ fit semblant d'être déçu le chauve.

Une fois le téléphone en main, Karl fit un signe de tête à ses hommes et ils s'en allèrent, puis le chauve tourna son attention une dernière fois en direction de Supergirl.

— _**Oh, une dernière chose.**_

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de voir venir quoi que ce soit, Karl empoigna l'épaule de la blonde et lui envoya un coup de poing monumental dans l'estomac, pliant immédiatement Supergirl en deux, le souffle court.

— _**Keira !**_ Cria Kara, en s'approchant tout de suite de sa soeur, qui tombait à genoux, alors que le chauve se retournait, prêt à partir.

— _**T'as intérêt à garder tes distances avec les flics. On t'a à l'oeil.**_

•••

Kara se positionna devant le miroir de la salle de bain, se passant un coup d'eau sur le visage, alors que son regard terne examinait son teint blafard à travers son reflet. Et voilà, la mort de Kenny ne suffisait pas. L'emprisonnement de Lena ne suffisait pas. Il fallait aussi que Keira et Mike soient victimes de chantage, par des sales types… Les deux jumelles venaient juste de rentrer de "leur footing" et Keira avait fini par tout lui balancer sur ce qu'elle vivait depuis quelques semaines, durant le chemin du retour, craquant sous les questions pressantes de Kara, qui ne pouvait plus faire comme si rien n'était après cette petite "rencontre".

Mike s'était plusieurs fois fait menacer par un flingue. On avait forcé Keira à truquer un match. On l'avait menacé de faire du mal à Sam et à elle-même, pour qu'elle les écoute. Puis… Keira lui avait finalement parlé de ses soupçons. Ces types seraient responsables de la mort de Kenny. Comment ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle en était intimement convaincue, tout comme elle était convaincue, qu'ils avaient fait porter le chapeau à Lena, parce que celle-ci s'était un peu trop intéressée à cette histoire. Supergirl s'était alors excusée auprès de sa soeur. S'excuser d'avoir embarqué Lena là-dedans… et peut-être même Kenny sans le vouloir…

Pourquoi toute cette merde leur tombait dessus… Pourquoi ?

Elle se déshabilla, prit une bonne douche bien chaude pendant de longues minutes, son cerveau ne parvenant plus à se détourner des nouvelles que lui avait annoncées sa jumelle. Comment avait-elle fait pour être aussi aveugle ? Comment allaient-ils tous se sortir de là ? Keira, Lena, Mike…

Elle sortit de sa douche interminable, qui n'avait nullement réussi à la détendre comme elle l'aurait voulu et à peine eut-elle fini de s'enrouler dans une serviette, que son téléphone, qui était tombé au sol, se mit à sonner.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien qui pouvait l'appeler, alors qu'il était à peine six heures du matin. Numéro inconnu… C'était quoi encore cette merde ? Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, paniquant malgré elle, devant un simple appel.

Peut-être n'était-ce rien… Elle devenait vraiment paranoïaque. Soupirant un bon coup et voyant que son correspondant insistait pour la contacter, elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains et répondit :

— _**Oui ?**_ Lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— _**Kara ?**_

— _**Lena ?**_ Reprit la blonde avec surprise, une certaine joie, mêlé d'un soulagement s'emparant immédiatement d'elle.

— _**Hey,**_ la salua la brune, avec un petit sourire dans la voix. _**Comment vas-tu ?**_

— _**Je…. C'est pas vrai Lee, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Pourquoi ils t'ont accusé d'avoir commandité le meurtre de Kenny ?!**_ S'affola immédiatement Kara.

— _**Kara je… Ce n'est pas moi, je te le prom-**_

— _**Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème !**_

Un petit silence se fit, la brune silencieusement soulagée que sa petite amie la sache innocente.

— _**Lena… Pourquoi tu m'a jamais parlé de ces sales types…**_ lâcha la blonde, quelque peu blessée.

Blessée, parce qu'elle se disait quelque part, que Lena n'avait peut-être pas assez foi en elle,où qu'elle ne la pensait pas assez solide pour assumer.

— _**De… de quoi tu parles Kara ?**_

— _**Des types qui s'en sont pris à ma soeur ! **_S'irrita-t-elle. _Elle m'a tout dit d'accord_ ! _**Je lui est pas trop laissé ce choix, quand ces crétins sont venus nous voir pour ce stupide téléphone !**_

Lena serra immédiatement la mâchoire, le regard noir.

— _**Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ?**_

— _**Non, j'étais un peu transparente pour eux. Cela dit, je me fiche de savoir c'est qui ce crétin à la tête de boule de billard, mais la prochaine fois qu'il retouche à ma soeur, je lui fais bouffer ses dents !**_ Ragea la soeur de Supergirl, s'énervant contre Karl et surtout contre elle-même, pour ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt.

— _**Kar- **_Lena se stoppa soudainement, une autre voix intervenant non loin d'elle, qui lui fit pousser un soupir. _**Je suis désolé Kara, je dois raccrocher…**_

— …_**.. Je suis désolé… avec tout ça, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais toi…**_

— _**Je vais bien Kara, je te promets que les choses vont s'arranger.**_

— _**Je ne vois pas comment…**_

— _**Dépêche-toi ! Le changement de garde est dans quelques minutes !**_ Râla une voix à travers le téléphone, qui fit grimacer Kara, n'appréciant absolument pas que sa petite amie soit obligée de supporter ça.

— _**Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire Kara ?**_ Reprit Lena, ignorant son garde. _**Regarde nos photos dans ton téléphone, tu auras l'impression que je suis là, avec toi. Regarde mes quatre préférées pour moi et dis-toi que bientôt, on pourra en faire de nouvelles.**_

Kara sourit légèrement, en repensant à tous ses moments.

— _**Une dernière chose Kara, avant que je parte...**_

— _**Oui ?**_

— _**Fais attention à toi s'il te plaît et surtout… Garde le sourire, n'oublie pas ta promesse à ta mère et n'oublie pas, que Kenny voudrait sans aucun doute, que tu continues à illuminer le monde.**_

Kara ne sut quoi répondre à cela, se contentant de fermer les yeux. C'était tellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Elle savait que Lena avait raison, mais elle n'était vraiment plus persuadée d'avoir la force de continuer à sourire comme elle le faisait...

•••

**Lundi 27 Janvier, Maison Wood, Midvale** **: **

— _**Hey.**_

Le brun se leva d'un bond de son siège de bureau, surpris d'entendre la voix de son capitaine, à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

— _**K- Keira ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment tu as réussi à passer I-**_

— _**Le dragon qui protège l'antre de ta tour de princesse ? C'était laborieux, mais les dragons ne me font pas peur,**_ ricana Supergirl. _**J'ai bien essayé de t'appeler à ta fenêtre pour que tu me balances ta chevelure et que je puisse te rejoindre, mais bon, ça n'a pas vraiment marché, alors j'ai dû me montrer persuasive. **_

Mike rit légèrement. Depuis sa rencontre avec Darhk, le brun était vraiment en piteux état psychologique, surtout depuis…. enfin bref, il était vraiment dans un piteux état. Il n'avait pas été en cours depuis et n'avait répondu à aucun de ses amis et pourtant, ils avaient été nombreux à s'inquiéter.

Cependant, seules deux personnes avaient réussi à braver "le dragon" comme on appelait sa gouvernante. Les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui, enfin, bientôt trois… Soit Sam et Keira. Sam était passé le voir dans la soirée d'hier, très inquiète pour lui, mais aussi anéanti par ce qui était arrivé à Lena. Mike était vraiment au plus bas à ce moment là, mais voir Sam l'avait vraiment aidé, surtout quand ils avaient fini par parler pendant des heures, essayant mutuellement de se changer les idées.

— _**Mike… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe,**_ reprit Keira, après un petit silence.

— …

— _**Mike, s'il te plaît. Je sais bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. La dernière fois que t'es resté cloitré chez toi comme ça, c'est quand Karl est venu nous "recruter" pour truquer les matchs. **_

— _**Je… c'est compliqué. Tu sais mieux que quiconque, que je ne peux pas en parler.**_

Supergirl soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Oui, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait en effet, mais cela ne pouvait plus durer. Toute cette histoire avait pris des proportions bien trop grandes, pour passer ça sous silence. Elle rejoint finalement son ami sur son lit et reprit :

— _**Je comprends parfaitement ta peur Mike. J'ai eu exactement la même et résultat… Je n'en ai pas parlé à Joe, alors que Lena m'en avait donné l'opportunité. C'était une occasion en or et si je l'avais saisi immédiatement, plutôt que d'hésiter comme je l'ai fait, alors peut-être que ces types seraient déjà en prison, que Kenny serait toujours vivant et que Lena serait toujours aux côtés de ma soeur. **_

Mike se tendit immédiatement à la mention de Kenny. Ce qui n'échappa absolument pas au regard bleu de sa coéquipière.

— _**Pourquoi… Pourquoi Kenny serait toujours en vie si tu avais parlé plus tôt ?**_

— _**Mike, on sait toi comme moi, qu'il y a énormément de chance pour que ça soit eux qui l'aient tué. Je peux pas en avoir la certitude mais… j'ai, une intuition si je peux dire.**_

— _**Je….. si je parle….. ils tueront Sam, mes parents, toi…. ils me l'ont dit.**_

— _**Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile Mike, je te comprends entièrement, mais… Cette histoire ne s'arrêtera jamais et tout le monde sera toujours en danger, si on ne fait pas quelque chose. Alors, je ne sais pas ce que tu décides, mais pour ma part. Dès que je quitte cette maison, je vais chercher un moment de contacter Joe le plus discrètement possible.**_

— _**Et, t'as une idée de comment t'y prendre ? **_Demanda Mike, fixant le vide d'un air morne.

— _**Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait en avoir une oui, **_sourit légèrement Keira, remontant quelque peu le moral du footballeur.

C'était dingue comme cette fille pouvait le motiver à se dépasser et à quel point son courage l'impressionnait. Il le savait, sans elle, il n'aurait pas fait long feu dans cette histoire. Il serait juste devenu un pantin sans volonté de Darhk.

— _**Tu… Tu vas vraiment le faire ? En parler à Joe, te mettre en travers du chemin de ces types ?**_

— _**Si Lena se retrouve en prison aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle a eu le courage de vouloir nous aider. Il est hors de question que je la laisse payer pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis. Et… il est hors de question, que je laisse le vrai meurtrier de Kenny s'en sortir… Je te l'ai jamais dit, **_commença difficilement Keira. _**Mais… on n'a jamais retrouvé le meurtrier de mes parents. Il court toujours dans la nature, alors que ce bâtard à ruiné la vie de ma soeur et la mienne, en plus d'avoir pris la vie de nos parents. Il est hors de question, que je laisse la même chose se produire avec Kenny,**_ termina Supergirl, la mâchoire serrée, en fixant un point invisible, son regard brillant d'une soudaine détermination.

Un silence s'installa, laissant les deux amis dans leurs pensées respectives. Mike avait tellement peur. Peur pour lui, il l'avouait, mais surtout pour son entourage. Il ne s'entendait pas particulièrement avec ses parents, il avait des opinions bien différentes des leurs, mais il les aimait et il savait aussi, que ses parents l'aimaient de tout leur coeur. Sam, elle, était devenue une personne incroyablement importante pour lui au fil des mois. Il appréciait grandement son humour, sa répartie, mais aussi son sérieux dans les situations qui l'exigeaient et surtout, sa loyauté. Puis, Keira, cette fille si incroyable qui l'avait séduite dès le premier regard. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué. Il chérissait bien trop leur amitié, pour risquer de la briser, pour des stupides sentiments non partagés. Il aimait profondément toutes ses personnes, ces personnes qui l'avaient aidé à grandir, en particulier cette année. Il ne se sentait plus le même homme qu'il était au début de l'année scolaire et il aimait ça.

Il ferma les yeux. Il devait se décider. Allait-il vivre soumis et apeuré toute sa vie ? Ses proches se baladant en permanence, avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête ? Ou allait-il trouver le courage qu'avait Supergirl et décidé d'en finir avec ça, une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux avec une certaine détermination. Non. Non, il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, pas après ce que Darhk avait fait. Il était temps. Temps de contre-attaquer.

— _**Je… Je vais parler aussi. Je vais parler et je dirais à Joe, que Lena n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre de Kenny. Je le sais. Parce que j'étais là quand ça c'est passé…**_

•••

**Lundi 27 Janvier, Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

Kara balança son sac elle ne savait où dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, tête la première. Elle en avait assez. Cette journée était un véritable enfer. Le seul point positif qu'elle avait eu, c'était l'appel de Lena et encore, il n'avait duré que quelques minutes…

D'abord cette voiture… Puis ces sales types… Les aveux de Keira… et le lycée… mon Dieu, elle en avait tellement marre de tous ces merdeux qui étudiaient là-bas…

Eliza lui avait bien dit, qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui, mais elle avait quand même voulu y aller, pour s'occuper l'esprit, penser à autre chose. Et ça avait marché, pendant un temps... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de tous les murmures qui la poursuivaient de nouveau dans les couloirs. Cela lui avait inévitablement rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne s'était pas laissé faire comme à l'époque, non. Pas quand elle avait compris que ces murmures, ne parlaient pas directement d'elle, mais de Lena…

Là, elle avait vu rouge, en particulier quand Siobhan s'était approché d'elle et lui avait demandé ce que ça faisait, que sa petite amie avait fait descendre l'un de ses meilleurs amis, parce que la Luthor était cruellement jalouse de leur complicité évidente. À cet instant, quasiment tout le couloir avait rigolé et Sam, qui était avec elle à ce moment là, avait été prête à lui lancer une pique dont elle avait le secret, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la lâcher, sa mâchoire se décrochant, quand elle avait vu Kara envoyer un coup de poing monumental dans la pommette de la peste.

Kara en avait encore mal à la main et peut-être devrait elle vraiment penser à aller consulter un médecin, mais actuellement, elle n'en avait absolument aucune envie. Au moins, la douleur de sa main était gérable et lui permettait parfois de penser à autre chose que toutes les conneries qui s'entassaient dans sa vie. Elle se retourna sur le dos, enlevant ses chaussures dans un grognement et s'installa correctement dans son lit, s'emparant de son téléphone, avant d'aller parcourir sa galerie, inondée de photo de Lena et elle.

Kara avait toujours adoré faire des photos, Lena lui ayant même proposé de lui offrir un appareil photo digne de ce nom, mais elle avait toujours refusé, n'acceptant pas que la brune dépense autant d'argent pour elle, même si, comme le disait la milliardaire, ce n'était pas un appareil photo, même dernier cri, qui allait ruiner une Luthor.

Certaines de ces photos la faisaient sourire, d'autres pleurer, ou encore rire, lui rappelant tant de souvenirs, qui refaisaient monter en elle un miasme d'émotions. Elle tomba enfin sur l'une des quatre photos préférées de Lena, la dernière en date, étant celle que Keira lui avait envoyée, suite à son duo de chant avec Barry.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle avisait son corps, blotti contre celui de Lena, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux endormies. Keira avait prise cette photo le jour de Noël, pendant qu'elles dormaient l'une contre l'autre. Automatiquement, cette photo était devenue l'une de ses préférées et elle s'était empressée de la mettre en fond d'écran sur son téléphone. Elle connaissait cette image par coeur, pour l'avoir admiré de nombreuses fois et elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils, quand elle avisa la marque qui avait été rajoutée dessus, dans le coin supérieur gauche de l'image. La marque avait été ajoutée à la va vite, avec sans doute une brosse rouge dans l'éditeur d'image et Kara se demandait bien ce que c'était.

La blonde passa vite les autres photos, cherchant la photo préférée suivante de Lena : Le jour de l'an. Le décompte du Nouvel An était passé depuis plus d'une heure lorsque cette photo avait été prise et Lena avait fini par être légèrement pompette avec tout le vin qu'elle avait ingéré, se montrant encore plus entreprenante avec la soeur de Supergirl. Cette photo était simple, mignonne, un simple selfie d'elles deux, Lena faisant un bisou sur la joue de Kara, prenant en même temps une photo, alors que la blonde rougissait à en devenir rouge écarlate. Là encore, une marque avait été ajoutée, cette fois-ci, dans le coin supérieur droit, faisant encore plus froncer les sourcils de Kara. Qu'est-ce que Lena avait fait. Parce que oui, c'était Lena qui avait ça, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Vint la troisième photo préférée, le 24 décembre, durant la fête foraine. La Danvers avait réussi à convaincre Lena de monter faire un tour de grande roue et une fois tout en haut, elle avait fait un magnifique cliché toutes les deux, Kara riant aux éclats, alors que Lena effectuait une moue boudeuse, du moins, essayait, le rire de la blonde étant contagieux. Marque rouge dans le coin inférieur droit.

Puis, vint la dernière photo. Leur toute première photo ensemble, datant du 27 septembre. Jour durant lequel elles avaient échangé leur numéro. Pendant lequel Kara avait offert une fleur à Lena pour se faire pardonner. Jour où Lena avait proposé à Kara de les emmener, sa soeur, Winn et elle, au match de sa Jumelle à Opal City. La photo était simple, les laissant toutes les deux le rire aux lèvres, première photo d'une amitié en pleine croissance. Marque rouge dans le coin inférieur gauche.

Kara fronça les sourcils, après avoir souri à tous ses merveilleux souvenirs puis se leva, s'installant à son bureau, alors qu'elle griffonnait les marques des photos sur un post-it, les assemblant, formant ainsi un symbole, qui lui sembla étrangement familier. Où l'avait-t-elle vu déjà ?

Elle retourna s'allonger dans son lit, fixant ce stupide post'it, quand elle ne faisait pas défiler ses photos, à la recherche de l'illumination soudaine. Le symbole était simple et pouvait être n'importe quoi. Une lettre étrangère ? Un symbole quelconque ? Un logo ? Un logo…. Un logo…. Oui, oui ça devait être ça, mais un logo de quoi ?

Elle fit des recherches sur Google pendant plusieurs minutes, mais grogna de frustration quand elle ne trouva rien. Peut-être se trompait-elle, peut-être n'était-ce pas un logo finalement. Ou alors, peut-être ne recherchait-elle pas au bon endroit. Mais, qu'espérait Lena en faisant ça ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses…

Elle se remit à parcourir sa galerie. Peut-être avait-elle loupé un indice. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais bon, qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien. Elle se stoppa finalement sur une vidéo de Lena. Quand avait-elle filmé ça ? Fronçant encore les sourcils, Kara appuya sur lecture et sourit immédiatement en apercevant la brune qui se filmait en lui lançant un sourire ravageur.

— _**Hey Ghrian ! **_Commença Lena avec un clin d'oeil. _**Est-ce que tu savais que j'adorais ton manteau ?**_ Kara eut une mine perplexe… Euh, ok… _**Tu sais, celui avec les poches troués, où tu t'amuses à dire, que tu as les poches de Mary Poppins, parce que chaque chose que tu mets à l'intérieur, finit par ce perdre dans ta doublure de manteau ?**_ La blonde se mit à rire au souvenir, mais pourquoi Lena lui disait ça ? _**J'adore mettre mes mains dedans quand je te fais un câlin, ça me les gardes au chaud,**_ lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

— _**Lena, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon téléphone encore ? **_Rit Kara en arrière-plan de la vidéo, alors que la brune mettait fin à celle-ci.

Kara resta bloquée sur le visage de Lena. À quoi jouait-elle ? Son regard bleu quitta alors on téléphone, pour se poser sur son manteau, posé sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. La blonde se leva alors et entreprit de fouiller ses poches "sans fond" et s'étonna en sentant quelque chose de froid, perdu au fond de l'une d'elles.

Une clé ? Elle n'avait jamais vu cette clé de sa vie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ouvrait, mais encore une fois c'était sûr, Lena était derrière tout ça. Mais où est-ce que tout ça allait l'emmener ? Elle devait à tout prix savoir ce que représentait se symbole. C'était important, c'était une certitude, sinon, jamais Lena n'aurait mentionné ces photos maintenant…

•••

**Lundi 27 Janvier, Maison Danvers, Midvale** **: **

— _**Hey Winn, je t'appellais pour savoir si tu voulais venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Je pense que ça pourrait faire du bien à Kara de te voir, **_lança Keira depuis son téléphone.

La footballeuse avait beaucoup réfléchi ces temps-ci, en particulier depuis que Mike s'était confié à elle tout à l'heure. Il était vraiment temps pour eux de contre-attaquer et cela commençait maintenant...

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous à dire là-dessus ? Des idées sur ce que prépare Keira pour contre-attaquer ? Et qu'à fait Lena ? Qu'est-ce que Kara va découvrir ? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ! Et je vous voulez vous laissez du suspence, mais je vais me montrer gentille aujourd'hui et vous l'annoncer, ce tome comptera en tout 25 chapitres et pas un de plus ! Il ne reste donc plus que 2 chapitres avant la fin ! Sur ce, un grand merci à tous et à bientôt :D**


	24. Chapitre XXIV

**Hey ! Voici donc le Chapitre 24, avant dernier chapitre de ce tome I !**

**La fin est proche, très proche et si je garde se rythme, le dernier chapitre devrait arriver Samedi !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_Hey ! Oui, c'est bientôt la fin et même si un tome II sera écrit, il sera quand même pas mal différent de celui-ci étant donné qu'il se déroule 10 ans plus tard. Ai-je déjà des chapitres d'écrit ? Absolument pas ! J'ai jamais de chapitre d'avance, jamais xD _

_Kara va-t-elle retrouver sa lumière ? Va-t-elle réussir à aider Lena ? À voir dans ce chapitre :)_

_Que de question sur le plan de Lena :p Non, en effet pas besoin de Mama :p_

_Leur sort leur sera-t-il favorable... Rien n'est jamais sûr avec moi... :p_

_Désolé, j'aime tellement glisser ce genre de phrase xD Keira va-t-elle mourir ? Maybe... Lis et tu verras :p_

_Pour Darhk... Peut-être va-t-il gagner en fait :p Peut-être sera encore là pour le Tome II :p_

_Bonne Lecture :p_

_PS : Je suis une vraie connasse en fait :o_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

•••

**Mardi 28 Janvier, Salle d'interrogatoire, Midvale** **: **

Lena tapota nerveusement ses doigts contre la table en métal froide, seul objet dans cette minuscule pièce sans fenêtre. Pour sûr, si Kara avait été à sa place à ce moment là, elle aurait eu une crise de panique terrible. Elle-même se sentait oppressée dans un endroit pareil et pourtant, elle n'avait aucune claustrophobie.

Elle soupira d'agacement, passablement irritée. Bien que Joe faisait son possible pour qu'elle ait le meilleur confort possible et surtout pour qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment mêlée aux autres prisonniers, séjourner ici était loin d'être un camp de vacances.

Son crétin de frère avait aussi eu la brillante idée de la contacter aujourd'hui. Il l'avait appelé uniquement pour plaisanter : "_Un séjour en prison est une expérience obligatoire pour tout Luthor qui se respecte._" avait-il dit dans un rire, agaçant passablement sa soeur, qui n'avait nullement apprécié son humour.

Elle était sur les nerfs. Vraiment sur les nerfs. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dehors. Elle ne savait pas ce que faisait Darhk. Elle ne savait pas comment allait vraiment Kara. Elle ne savait pas si Keira était toujours sous l'influence de Darhk. Elle ne savait pas si Sam allait bien. Elle avait tellement de questions, de préoccupations et si peu de réponses…

L'une de ces questions était d'ailleurs : Que faisait-elle là ? Dans cette pièce ? Un garde l'avait mené ici sans explication, son air aussi aimable que la porte blindée de sa "chambre". Il était resté obstinément silencieux, ignorant royalement ses questions et cela avait encore plus irrité la jeune Luthor.

Elle en avait assez. Elle devait sortir d'ici, où sa santé mentale allait très vite se détériorer. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette prison. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour s'occuper, c'était penser et ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire.

Elle ferma les yeux, posant ses coudes sur la table froide et glissant sa tête dans ses bras, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle était émotionnellement fatiguée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, là maintenant, tout de suite, c'était que Kara passe cette porte avec l'un de ses sourires dont elle seule a le secret et vienne la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle grogna soudainement en se redressant, son expression à la fois rageuse et dangereusement froide. Elle était Lena Luthor ! Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour s'en sortir et elle n'allait certainement pas tomber dans la dépression, à cause de ce léger retournement de situation ! Elle ne serait pas cette demoiselle en détresse, qui attendant que son preux chevalier vienne la sortir de cette tour infâme, aussi lumineux et sexy soit son chevalier… peut-être pourrait-elle faire une exception pour Kara…. NON ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Arrête d'être aussi niaise Luthor !

— _**Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est en train de faire un AVC ?**_ Intervint soudainement la voix de sa meilleure amie.

Lena secoua soudainement la tête de gauche à droite. Voilà qu'elle devenait folle et qu'elle entendait la voix de sa meilleure amie… mais, quand elle ouvrit les yeux et les arrêta sur la porte devant elle, elle aperçut réellement Sam, qui la fixait d'un air amusé, Alex se tenant à ses côtés, avec un rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

— _**S- Sam ? Alex ? Mais… Ce n'est pas l'heure des visites et encore moins dans cette pièce,**_ lâcha la brune, perplexe.

Est-ce qu'elle hallucinait maintenant ? Darhk la droguait-elle ou elle n'en savait quoi ? Cependant, les bras de sa meilleure amie qui se resserrèrent autour de son cou avec enthousiasme, semblaient vraiment très réels. Son masque de Luthor tomba alors d'un seul coup et la milliardaire rendit immédiatement son câlin à la châtain. Qu'est-ce que Sam lui avait manqué. Elle n'était enfermée que depuis près de trois jours maintenant et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

— _**Allez viens-là sexy Lexy, câlin collectif ! **_

Lena et Alex n'eurent même pas le temps de refuser, nettement moins câlines que pouvait l'être Sam, que celle-ci les enfermait dans ses bras, déposant un énorme bisou sur la joue de sa coloc, qui sentit tout de suite son coeur s'alléger. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Sa famille de sang vivait peut-être à Metropolis, mais sa famille de coeur était ici, à Midvale et jamais elle ne serait aussi proche de sa mère ou de son frère, qu'elle l'était de ces gens, qui étaient devenus tout pour elle.

— _**Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**_ Demanda Lena, une fois que le moment câlin fut terminé et que Sam et Alex s'assirent à côté d'elle.

— _**C'est grâce à papa Joe si on est là !**_ Lança joyeusement la pompom girl, vraiment ravie de voir sa meilleure amie.

Elle s'était vraiment beaucoup inquiétée pour elle et la voir en chair et en os lui faisait beaucoup de bien et visiblement, les voir faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien à Lena aussi.

— _**Que- Comment vont les autres ?**_

— _**Keira et Mike sont partis chez Winn pour se faire une après-midi jeux vidéo et essayer de décompresser un peu,**_ commença à expliquer Sam. _**Je les ai vus avant de partir, on savait pas encore qu'on allait te voir, alors ils ne sont pas venus, mais ils avaient l'air d'aller un peu mieux. **_

— _**Quant à Kara… Elle a vraiment eu du mal à accepter ton emprisonnement,**_ avoua Alex, peinée. _**Elle s'était complètement renfermée sur elle-même. **_

— _**Ô mon Dieu ! Mais il faut à tout prix que je te raconte ! Siobhan a eu la mauvaise idée de cracher sur toi hier ! T'aurais dû voir ! C'était tellement épique ! J'aurais dû filmer !**_ S'extasia Sam, sous le sourire d'Alex, alors que la brune ne comprenait pas vraiment.

— _**Ce qu'elle a oublié de te dire dans sa joie incommensurable,**_ reprit la motarde. _**C'est que Kara la fait taire en lui balançant une droite qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier,**_ sourit fièrement l'aînée des Danvers.

Lena écarquillait les yeux. D'un côté, elle était passablement inquiète pour sa petite amie, qui devait vraiment être à cran, pour en arriver ainsi aux mains. Elle qui était si pacifiste en temps normal. Mais d'un autre, elle était étrangement satisfaite de savoir que Kara était prête à tout pour défendre son honneur. Satisfaite, fière et incroyablement touchée.

— _**Bref, elle n'est pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme comme tu t'en doutes,**_ continua Alex, l'excitation dans la pièce retombant immédiatement. _**Cela dit, depuis hier soir, ça à l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Enfin, elle à l'air d'avoir l'esprit occupé surtout, mais c'est nettement mieux que de la voir au trente-sixième dessous…**_

— _**Oui, d'ailleurs,**_ ajouta Sam. _**On lui a proposé de venir avec Alex, mais elle nous a sorti un truc bizarre, **_continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules dans l'incompréhension.

— _**C'est à dire ? **_Fit Lena en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement déçu de savoir que Kara avait refusé de venir, cela dit, vu la pièce où elles étaient, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

— _**Elle nous a dit, que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter pour elle, qu'elle pensait très fort à toi et que…. **_expliqua Sam, lançant un regard en coin à Alex, qui lui fit signe, qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle.

— _**Oui ?**_ S'impatienta la milliardaire.

— _**Et qu'elle allait à la banque,**_ termina l'étudiante en médecine, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi Kara préférait allait à la banque, plutôt que de venir rendre visite à sa petite amie.

— _**À… à la banque ? Vraiment ? **_Lâcha Lena, agréablement surprise.

— _**Oui, à la banque,**_ ajouta Sam, tout aussi perplexe que la Danvers présente dans la pièce.

Un sourire s'étala immédiatement sur les lèvres de la Luthor, ses deux amies se lançant un regard encore plus perplexe.

— _**Attends, c'est quoi ce sourire ? C'est une espèce de code secret entre vous ?**_ Demanda la cheerleader complètement intriguée.

Lena ne répondit pas. En fait, elle n'entendit même pas la question, son cerveau étant encore arrêté sur l'information précédente. Kara allait à la banque. Elle avait été persuadée que sa petite amie comprendrait tous les indices qu'elle lui avait laissés, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé, qu'elle les assemblerait aussi vite. Sa blonde était vraiment un petit génie et elle était réellement fière d'elle. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle sache se débrouiller jusqu'au bout et qu'elle comprenne la suite des indices, mais bizarrement, elle n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus et elle se dit qu'elle avait eu raison d'avoir confiance dans l'intelligence de la jumelle de Supergirl.

"_Go Kara, soit prudente et montre à Darhk, que te sous-estimer était la pire erreur qu'il est fait…_" pensa l'héritière de LuthorCorp, avec un sourire fier.

•••

**Mardi 28 Janvier, Chambre Winn, Midvale** **: **

— _**Alors, c'est bientôt prêt ?**_ Demanda Keira, les bras croisés, faisant les cent pas derrière Winn, qui pianotait à toute allure sur son ordinateur.

— _**J'irai bien plus vite, si tu évitais de me tourner autour comme ça,**_ râla l'informaticien. _**Si tu veux être assurée que notre conversation soit privée, laisse-moi bosser ! **_

La footballeuse souffla de frustration, alors qu'elle allait finalement rejoindre Mike, qui était assis sur le lit de l'informaticien, se frottant les mains moites à cause du stress, fixant un point invisible sur le sol.

Keira avait fini par mettre Winn dans la confidence hier soir, lorsqu'elle l'avait invité à manger. Ses dons en informatique leur seraient très précieux pour pouvoir communiquer avec Joe en toute discrétion, la blonde se doutant que leur propre matériel informatique était sans doute surveillé. Le geek était un vrai petit génie informatique et Supergirl avait une totale confiance en lui. La seule chose qui l'avait vraiment empêchée de lui parler plus tôt, afin de contre-attaquer bien avant que toute cette situation s'envenime, était bien évidemment la peur de le mettre en danger.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Mike et elle ne pouvaient plus se cacher derrière cette peur et c'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient réunis tous les trois, pour une "après-midi jeux-vidéo". La vérité, c'est qu'il avait un rendez-vous téléphonique avec Joe. Avec l'aide de l'informaticien, Keira avait réussi à le contacter hier soir en toute discrétion et lui avait révélé les grandes lignes du problème. Le lieutenant avait immédiatement été inquiet et s'en était même beaucoup voulu de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

Mais alors, pourquoi le recontactait-il aujourd'hui ? Eh bien, pour que Mike puisse dévoila au policier, ce qu'il avait raconté à Keira lors de sa dernière visite chez lui. Le témoignage qui ferait plonger Darhk et qui innocenterait Lena.

Apercevant l'agissement certain de son coéquipier, Keira lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour attirer son attention et quand celui-ci braqua son regard sur elle, elle lui lança un petit sourire, qui le rassura immédiatement. Quoi qu'il fasse, Supergirl serait là pour l'épauler, il le savait.

— _**Ça va aller ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

— _**J'ai vu mieux,**_ sourit-il dans une grimace. _**J'ai… j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas juste pensé au cours, au foot, aux filles,**_ ajouta-t-il dans une petite plaisanterie, qui fit immédiatement lever les yeux de Keira au ciel. _**C'est là que je me rends compte que toute cette histoire m'a incroyablement compliqué la vie.**_

— _**À qui le dis-tu. Parfois, j'aimerais vraiment retourner en arrière… Mais on va faire mieux que ça. On va aller de l'avant et faire arrêter ces enfoirés, une bonne fois pour toutes,**_ fit-elle avec conviction.

— _**Comment tu fais ?**_ Lança-t-il en regardant intensément sa voisine, ce qui perturba légèrement celle-ci.

— _**Fais quoi ?**_

— _**Pour être toujours si… Je sais pas. T'as l'air toujours si sûr de toi. T'as cette conviction qui te donnes un air confiant incroyable. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais convaincre n'importe qui de faire n'importe quoi si tu y mets vraiment du tien,**_ fit-il, vraiment impressionné.

Supergirl sourit légèrement. Un sourire nostalgique, alors qu'elle regardait au loin et que le brun en profitait pour détailler son visage.

— _**Ma mère me disait souvent que j'avais cette aura parce que j'étais quelqu'un de passionnée,**_ rencontra-t-elle, son ami l'écoutant attentivement, appréciant toujours lorsqu'elle parlait de ses parents. _**Pour mon père en revanche, il disait juste que j'étais juste une casse-couilles, butée comme un âne et que les autres m'écoutaient uniquement pour le bien de leur santé mentale,**_ ajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire amusé, Mike la suivant bien vite.

— _**Tes parents, avaient vraiment l'air d'être des gens bien,**_ commenta le footballeur, après un petit silence tranquille.

— _**Ils l'étaient,**_ sourit tristement son capitaine.

Leur regard se croisa soudainement et pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent intensément, oubliant où ils étaient, oubliant leurs problèmes, ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Cependant, cette bulle éclata bien vite, quand Winn poussa un cri excité, leur dévoilant qu'il avait fini juste dans les temps et qu'ils pouvaient enfin contacter Joe en toute tranquillité.

Keira détourna alors le visage en vitesse, se raclant la gorge, légèrement troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, mais s'activa aussitôt en se plaçant près de Winn, alors que Mike soupirait. Il venait de se passer quelque chose là non ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ?

— _**Bien, vous êtes tous là les gamins ?**_ Intervint soudainement la voix de Joe, alors que le brun sortit brutalement de ses pensées, rejoignant les deux autres devant l'ordinateur, saluant le lieutenant de police.

— _**Euh, non, Kara n'est pas là. Elle nous rejoindra après, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller faire un tour… à la banque. J'ai pas trop compris, mais bon, commençons sans elle. **_

— _**Je ne savais pas qu'elle devait aussi venir, **_ajouta Joe en fronçant les sourcils_**. Elle aussi est impliquée ?**_ S'inquièta-t-il immédiatement.

— _**Non, pas vraiment, mais… j'ai dû lui en parler et depuis, elle me lâche plus la grappe avec ça, alors je lui ai promis la mettre au courant de toute évolution. Alors je l'ai invité.**_

— _**Mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment commencer ?**_ Intervint Mike. _**Je croyais que tu voulais qu'elle entende ce que j'ai à dire.**_

— _**Elle a besoin de savoir la vérité, mais… Je préfère lui en parler… moi-même, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient,**_ expliqua Supergirl.

— _**Non, bien sûr, je comprends.**_

— _**Bien. Dans ce cas, je t'écoute Mike, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais, même les détails qui te paraissent insignifiants. Tout sera bon pour stopper ces salauds, **_conclu sérieusement l'inspecteur.

Mike soupira et Winn lui laissa la place sur le siège, alors qu'un silence lourd s'était installé. Il n'aimait pas du tout raconter cette histoire, mais il le devait. Pour Lena, mais aussi et surtout pour Kenny.

— _**Bien…. commençons alors,**_ souffla-t-il, alors que Keira posait une main rassurante sur son épaule, le soutenant silencieusement, comme elle le faisait toujours.

•••

**Mardi 28 Janvier, Banque W&M, Midvale** **: **

Kara descendit de la moto qu'elle avait empruntée à sa soeur, enlevant son casque, alors qu'elle se tenait dans le quartier huppé de la ville. Elle regarda attentivement aux alentours, puis sortit un post'it de sa poche arrière, avant de le positionner devant son nez, comparant son gribouillis au logo doré, qui se tenait fièrement au-dessus du bâtiment gigantesque qu'était la banque W&M.

Un sourire fier se dessina soudainement sur son visage, alors qu'elle constatait avec contentement, qu'ils étaient semblables. La blonde remercia mentalement Winn et son logiciel de reconnaissance d'image intelligent, qu'il avait lui-même programmé et elle s'avança d'un pas décidé en direction des gigantesques portes de la banque privée, en remettant négligemment le bout de papier dans sa poche. Sa démarche était confiante, silencieusement fière d'elle-même, d'avoir pour le moment, élucidée tous les mystères que Lena avait semés sur son passage, pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

Cependant, son soudain élan de confiance s'effrita bien vite, quand elle entra dans un hall aux dimensions surdimensionnées, qui criait le luxe sur chaque centimètre carré de cette pièce. Elle se sentait incroyablement petite quand elle avisa la hauteur de plafond et aussi incroyablement pas à sa place, quand elle sentit le regard dédaigneux des deux hôtesses, seul présence humaine dans l'espace vide et silencieux. Sans déconner, une seule des petites dalles qui formait le sol en marbre, devait valoir plus que sa maison entière.

— _**Bonjour, est-ce que vous êtes perdu, mademoiselle…**_ La grande brune élancée, lui lança un regard hautain, la regardant de haut en bas comme si elle lui était inférieure et cela mit Kara extrêmement mal-à-l'aise, alors que l'hôtesse attendait visiblement qu'elle lui donne son nom.

— _**Euh, je…. Danvers. Mademoiselle Danvers,**_ se reprit Kara avec plus d'aplomb.

Et merde ! Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser intimider par un simple regard si ? Il était loin le temps où elle se laissait marcher sur les pieds, il était loin, parce qu'elle n'était plus du tout la même Kara qu'à cette époque ! Aujourd'hui, elle voulait assumer qui elle était et il était temps qu'elle arrête de manquer de confiance en elle comme ça. Lena lui faisait confiance, elle l'avait emmené ici pour un but précisé et il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne maintenant, parce qu'elle était incapable de remettre cette pimbêche en place ! Elle avait bien remis Siobhan à sa place ! Enfin… elle se voyait mal frapper cette brune arrogante, comme ça, là, maintenant… Cela serait sans doute mal vu.

— _**Miss… Danvers ? **_Reprit la femme, le regard encore plus condescendant, comme si elle avait du mal à croire en ses paroles.

— _**Oui, oui Miss Danvers,**_ insista Kara. _**Dois-je vous l'écrire pour que vous saisissiez correctement,**_ lança-t-elle dans une pique verbale, qui surprit son interlocutrice et… elle-même.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment elle qui venait de lancer ça ? Avec autant d'assurance, sans bégaiement, sans rougeur sur les joues, sans tremblement, sans tic nerveux quelconque ? Alors là, elle s'impressionnait elle-même ! C'était sans doute l'effet Lena Luthor ! Il fallait croire qu'à force d'admirer la confiance incroyable qui sortait constamment de sa petite amie, elle avait fini par apprendre deux trois trucs, sans même sans rendre compte.

La brune serra la mâchoire avec un regard mauvais, mais n'ajouta rien, se dirigeant derrière sa collègue, qui était restée silencieuse, devant son ordinateur. Les deux femmes échangèrent quelques mots entre elles, alors qu'elles regardaient l'écran, puis Kara qui attendait plus ou moins patiemment, restant la plus droite possible, se donnant un air bien plus assuré qu'à la normale.

— _**Quelles sont les fleurs préférées de mademoiselle Luthor ?**_ Demanda finalement la deuxième hôtesse, nettement plus aimable que la première, l'autre se contentant de fixer la blonde avec un petite sourire en coin, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'elle se plante dans la question.

— _**Euh… Je vous demandes pardon ?**_ Lâcha Kara, complètement prise au dépourvu.

Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ? Lena avait vraiment été jusqu'à laisser un questionnaire, pour qu'elle puisse atteindre le coffre ? Mais… Que cachait sa petite amie pour qu'elle prenne autant de précaution ? La fontaine de jouvence ou quoi ?!

— _**Quelles sont les fleurs préférées de mademoiselle Luthor ?**_ Questionna de nouveau la deuxième hôtesse, l'autre laissant un sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

— _**Les plumerias,**_ répondit cette fois-ci immédiatement la blonde, son aplomb reprit, une fois la surprise passée.

Le jeu de piste continuait et cela amusait étrangement la Danvers.

— _**Quel est le premier livre qu'elle vous a fait lire ?**_ Demanda la femme, suivant les instructions qu'on lui avait laissées, à la lettre.

— _**Les fleurs du mal, Charles Baudelaire.**_

— _**Quel type de fleur lui avait vous offert pour la première fois et pourquoi ?**_

Kara haussa un sourcil. Lena y allait vraiment fort quand elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

— _**Une rose blanche. Pour m'excuser.**_

— _**Où avez-vous trouvé cette rose ?**_

— _**Dans le jardin de monsieur Bertrand qui habite juste à côté du lycée de Midvale.**_

— _**Bien. Numéro du coffre ?**_

— _**Le… numéro du coffre ?**_

— _**Il nous faut le numéro du coffre auquel vous voulez accéder.**_

— _**Je….**_

Alors là, Kara sécha complètement. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé jusque-là… Un silence soudain et pesant s'installa dans le hall gigantesque et froid. La plus âgée, attendait patiemment une réponse, alors que l'autre peste se retenait de ricaner bruyamment. Avait-elle le droit de la frapper maintenant ? Se dit Kara.

— _**Je… J'ai une clé, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?**_

— _**Je suis désolé mademoiselle Danvers. Miss Luthor a été très claire. Si vous ne répondez pas à toutes les questions qu'elle nous a laissées, vous ne pouvez accéder au coffre. De plus, il nous est interdit de mener une personne à un coffre, sans le numéro de celui-ci.**_

"_Allez, réfléchis Danvers ! Tu vas pas échouer si près du but ! Fait marcher tes neurones !_"

— _**Bien, dois-je vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie, ou vous pourrez retrouver votre chemin ?**_ Se moqua allègrement la brune.

Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi son problème à celle-là ?! Kara était persuadée, que celle-ci n'avait pas dû fait autant sa maligne face à Lena.

— _**De combien de chiffre sont composés les numéros de coffre ?**_ Questionna la blonde, ignorant royalement l'hôtesse debout, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

— _**Quatre séries de quatre chiffres mademoiselle.**_

Quatre séries de quatre chiffres, Quatre séries de quatre chiffres, Quatre séries de quatre chiffres… Kara fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément. Quatre séries de quatre chiffres… Quatre, quatre… Une lueur apparut soudainement dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle ne faisait même plus attention aux hôtesses face à elle.

Quatre séries. Quatre chiffres. Quatre photos. Quatre photos, quatre dates : Quatre séries de quatre chiffres… mais dans quel ordre ? Chronologiquement parlant cela devrait donner : La photo du jour de l'an, prise après le décompte de la nouvelle année, soit le premier janvier (0101). Ensuite, la photo qu'avait prise sa soeur le jour de Noël (2512). La photo dans la grande roue lors du marché de Noël, l'après-midi du réveillon (2412). Puis enfin, leur première photo ensemble, le jour où elles avaient échangé leur numéro….(2709)

Cela dit, l'ordre pouvait être inversé et aller du plus ancien au plus récent. À voir le visage de plus en plus fermé des hôtesses, elles n'accepteraient sans doute aucune erreur de sa part.

— _**2512.0101.2412.2709, **_lança soudainement Kara dans un souffle.

La femme devant l'ordinateur vérifia silencieusement. Puis, après un silence qui parut infini à la blonde, qui commençait sérieusement à stresser, la dame hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre. La Danvers fit alors un petit signe de victoire discret, alors que la brune lui lançait un regard dégoûté.

Elle n'avait pas choisi l'ordre chronologique. Enfin si, mais c'était celui de sa galerie d'images. C'était Keira qui avait pris la photo d'elles endormies. Or, sa jumelle ne lui avait envoyé que durant leur soirée improvisée à la bibliothèque, soit le 20 janvier. De ce fait, dans sa galerie, elle était la première photo préférée de Lena à être découverte. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir une mémoire exceptionnelle, sinon, jamais elle ne se serait rappelée aussi clairement des dates.

De plus en plus fière d'elle, Kara suivait l'employée de banque, laissant l'autre peste à l'accueil, avec une démarche assurée, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la démarche fière de Supergirl. Les deux femmes traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, le bâtiment étant un véritable labyrinthe. Finalement, l'hôtesse rousse, l'emmena dans une pièce où de nombreux petits coffres était encastré dans les murs et s'arrêta devant celui que Kara avait mentionné. Elle sortit la clé qui pendant à son collier et ouvrit le coffre, tendant alors une petite boîte blindée à la lycéenne.

— _**Lorsque vous aurez fini, appuyez sur l'intercom, je vous ramènerais en direction de la sortie,**_ ajouta poliment la femme, en désignant le dit intercom, juste à côté de la porte.

Kara la remercia avec un sourire, secrètement soulagée. Elle avait une bonne mémoire, mais là, elle se sentait véritablement incapable de retrouver la sortie. Finalement, elle se retrouva enfin seule avec sa boîte. Elle y était, elle arrivait au bout du jeu de piste qu'avait créée la brune. La Danvers fouilla sa poche à la recherche de la clé qu'elle avait trouvée hier dans la poche de son manteau et paniqua pendant un petit moment, lorsqu'elle ne la trouva pas, avant de finalement la trouver, la laissant pousser un soupire de soulagement.

Elle plaça la clé dans la serrure, le coeur battant. Elle la tourna. Si tout cela n'était qu'une blague, elle se promettait de cruellement se venger de sa petite amie. Juste pour le plaisir, car… Elle avait quand même grandement apprécié cette petite enquête, la faisant penser à autre chose, que la mort de Kenny, l'emprisonnement de Lena ou le chantage sur Keira et Mike. Puis enfin… elle l'ouvrit.

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant à l'intérieur, puis plongea délicatement sa main à l'intérieur, saisissant du bout des doigts, un des nombreuses pétales séchés de rose blanche qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Kara sourit. C'était sa rose, celle qu'elle lui avait ouverte, elle en était persuadée… Lena l'avait gardée…

Elle ferma les yeux, son coeur battant d'amour, puis elle se reconcentra, saisissant le seul autre objet présent : Un téléphone portable dernier cri. Code pin ? Demanda l'appareil quand elle le démarra. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis posa de nouveau ses yeux sur les pétales. Code pin à quatre chiffres. Quatre, encore. Quatre chiffres. Sa rose. Une date : 2709, la même, que lors de leur première photo. Bingo !

Ses sourcils se haussèrent alors et un grand sourire ému se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'elle avisait le fond d'écran qui s'affichait. Une photo de Lena les yeux pétillants, le sourire au lèvres, de face, qui faisait un bisou à la caméra, alors qu'elle tenait une feuille, où était écrit : _Je savais que tu y arriverais 3_

Son coeur bondit et en cet instant, elle se sentit de nouveau heureuse, au moins pour l'espace de quelques secondes. Après un temps de flottement où elle continua de fixer la photo de sa petite amie, la brune lui manquant soudainement cruellement, elle avisa la seule icône qui était visible et cliqua dessus, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant, alors qu'elle découvrait enfin, la raison de tout ce mystère…

•••

**Jeudi 23 Janvier , Entrepôt désaffecté, Midvale** **: **

_Il sortit alors un pistolet qui était dissimulé sous sa veste de costard, faisant de nouveau s'agiter Mike, qui n'avait été que trop menacé par une arme dans sa courte existence._

— _**Aujourd'hui, tout ceci n'est plus une histoire de match, ou de paris. C'est une guerre ! **__Gronda Darhk. __**Ton amie Lena Luthor m'a déclaré la guerre, il est temps qu'elle comprenne que lorsqu'on se lance sur ce chemin sinueux, des soldats tombent au combat,**_ _termina froidement le blond, pointant son arme sur le front de Mike._

— _**Quoi ?!**_ _Lâcha-t-il terrorisé. __**NON ! NON ! NON !**_

_**PAN !**_

_La détonation du révolver résonna dans l'immense entrepôt. Mike avait les yeux fermés, la tête basse, puis un silence se fit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte, qu'aucune douleur ou sensation quelconque, ne l'avait traversée. Une balle dans la tête tuait-elle immédiatement, ne laissant même pas la moindre impression ? Son coeur battait la chamade… comment était-ce possible ? Après un temps qui sembla infiniment long, il eut enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et il tomba nez-à-nez avec le sourire narquois de Darhk._

— _**Allons garçon, tu ne mérites certainement pas que je me salisse les mains,**_ _lança-t-il narquoisement, alors que le brun était toujours à genoux, le regard complètement hagard, la sueur perlant sur son front._

_Le blond fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes de main dans le fond et celui-ci s'avança, le visage fermé et froid, se positionnant juste à côté de son boss._

— _**Je te présente Jeremy Tell, mon plus fidèle employé**__, fit Damien, avec un sourire mauvais. __**En temps normal, c'est lui qui aurait eu le plaisir de mettre fin à ta pitoyable existence. Cependant, je pense que tu peux t'avérer utile finalement.**_

_Mike déglutit, se demandant soudainement, si mourir n'était pas plus simple et moins terrifiant, que travailler pour ce type infâme. _

— _**Ce que je te demande est simple. Tu vas devenir le fils idéal pour tes parents et accepter de reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale. Après cela, tu resteras aux commandes de Wood Industries, du moins… en façade. Tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonne de faire. Auquel cas, tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera à tes proches... **_

_Le brun baissa pitoyablement la tête. Alors c'était fait. S'emparer de sa passion pour le foot ne suffisait plus. Il fallait maintenant qu'il s'empare de sa vie… Il avait bien fait comprendre à ses parents, qu'il ne voulait pas reprendre les rênes de leur société. Cela les avait passablement agacés, en particulier sa mère, mais ils avaient fini par accepter et maintenant… Et maintenant il était contraint d'accepter… Toute sa vie serait alors dictée par le bon vouloir de ce type. Il avait la réponse à sa question. Mourir aujourd'hui était ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de mieux, à lui et à ses proches…_

— _**Je n'ai pas bien entendu ?**_ _Fit Darhk, en rapprochant son oreille, du lycéen pathétique à ses pieds. __**Tu acceptes oui ou non ?**_

— _**Oui….**_ _souffla-t-il faiblement._

_Le blond frappa dans ses mains, l'air satisfait, quand un cri de douleur monstrueux, résonna dans tout l'entrepôt, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Mike, alors qu'un frisson immense parcourait son dos._

— _**Eh bien, on dirait que la petite entrevue avec notre espion se passe à merveille, **__ricana-t-il, faisant rire plusieurs de ses hommes._

_Ces types étaient des monstres._

— _**Patron, regardé ce que j'ai trouvé en train de nous espionner lors d'une de nos opérations,**_ _intervint une voix, attirant l'attention de tout le monde._

_Mike redressa la tête et un vent d'espoir s'installa en lui, quand il avisa l'uniforme de shérif. Puis, cet espoir s'écroula bien vite, quand il comprit que le flic était à la solde de Darhk puis, une terreur sans nom s'immisça en lui, quand il découvrit, que le policier emmenait un garçon de force aux pieds du blond. Un garçon qu'il connaissait très bien._

— _**Kenny ?! **__Paniqua Mike._

_L'asiatique tourna son attention vers le footballeur. Le visage du pauvre garçon était terrifié, image miroir de la propre terreur de Mike._

— _**Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons nous là,**_ _sourit diaboliquement le blond. __**Si ça, ce n'est pas une chance inespérée de faire ravaler sa fierté et la bébé Luthor. Jeremy, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire,**_ _fit dédaigneusement Damien, n'accordant même pas une seconde d'attention de plus, au gamin nouvellement arrivée, qui était agenouillé devant lui._

— _**Oui monsieur.**_

_Aussitôt, Darhk se décala et son homme de main s'approcha de Kenny qui était complètement paniqué, jetant des regards de détresse en direction de Mike, alors que Jeremy sortait un revolver de l'intérieur de sa veste. _

— _**Quoi, non, non, qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Ne fais pas ça ! Non, non, NOOOOOON ! **__Cria Mike, se débattant comme un forcené, alors que l'arme était maintenant pointée sur le front de Kenny, à seulement un pas de lui, qui pleurait, la tête basse._

_**PAN !**_

Le temps s'arrêta soudainement pour Mike. Tout son cerveau avait simplement court-circuité. Son regard était posé sur le spectacle morbide face à lui, alors qu'il avait été tellement proche de son ami l'or du point d'impact de la balle avec le crâne, que du sang avait giclé sur le visage du footballeur. Tous les bruits étaient lointains, plus qu'un bruit de fond sonore, alors qu'il sentait la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Pourquoi….. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela….. pourquoi tout ça leur tombait dessus…..

— _**Bien. Ramenez ce merdeux chez lui,**_ _ordonna Darhk en parlant de Mike, qui était encore immobile, comme sans âme. __**Arrangez-vous pour que l'on trouve le corps du garçon, loin d'ici. Tell, mets les empreintes de notre invité dans le fond de l'entrepôt sur le pistolet, puis débarrasse-toi de lui. Karl, arrange-toi pour que la police découvre que notre "espion" travaillait pour Lena Luthor. J'ai… quelques coups de fil à passer. **_

_Puis, sans même un regard en arrière, Darhk s'en alla comme si de rien n'était, alors que Mike déversait enfin le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Plus jamais, il ne pourrait dormir sans avoir ces images affreuses dans la tête… Plus jamais…_

•••

**Mercredi 29 Janvier, Catco, National City** **: **

Kara soupira alors que son corps tremblait de stress, en avisant l'immense bâtiment qui abritait l'un des plus prestigieux Journal de la région. Hier, après son détour à la banque, Kara était partie en direction de l'appartement de Winn, pour rejoindre tout le monde. Depuis qu'elle avait le téléphone que Lena avait entreposé dans la boîte, elle n'avait cessé de jeter des regards autour d'elle, se sentant incroyablement paranoïaque.

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre du geek, elle leur avait tout de suite parlé de sa découverte et Winn avait transmis toutes les informations qu'avait collectées Lena à propos de Darhk à Joe, de façon ultra sécurisée. L'inspecteur s'était scandalisé de voir autant de flics à la solde de cet enfoiré. Les données que Lena avait rassemblées, étaient colossales et ferait tomber Darhk de haut, surtout quand Kara avait trouvé un fichier, qui lui donnait des informations claires, sur ce que la jeune Luthor attendait d'elle. Et, c'était ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait aux pieds de la tour de la Reine des médias.

Prenant une inspiration pour se donner du courage, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se dégonfler, Kara traversa la rue et pénétra enfin dans le bâtiment. Arrivé dans le fond du hall, elle se figea. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Cat Grunt… La Cat Grunt… Ô mon dieu…. "_Souffle Kara, souffle !_". La blonde s'agita nerveusement et écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa quelque chose. Le bureau de Cat Grunt se trouvait au dernier étage… soit le quarantième et… Elle ne se sentait absolument pas de prendre l'ascenseur avec sa claustrophobie sévère… Elle avait mal aux jambes, rien qu'en avisant les escaliers… Heureusement qu'elle était arrivée en avance, parce que la montée allait être difficile et extrêmement longue… "_Ok… tu peux le faire ! Lena compte sur toi !_"

Inspirant encore une fois un bon coup, Kara s'activa de nouveau et entrepris la longue et fastidieuse montée des escaliers. Satané claustrophobie…

Durant son trajet, la blonde ne put empêcher son esprit de s'égarer dans ces souvenirs de ce matin, où elle avait dû assister à l'enterrement de Kenny… Cela avait été vraiment extrêmement difficile pour elle. Dire au revoir à l'un de ses meilleurs amis avait été des plus douloureux et le serait encore pendant un certain temps. Un temps très long… Cependant, cela lui avait aussi donné le courage de continuer et d'affronter l'une des femmes les plus influentes du pays pour cette après-midi.

Keira avait fini par lui dévoiler ce qui s'était passé avec Mike et lui parler de la mort de Kenny. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher les larmes de couler abondamment sur ses joues. Mike ne méritait pas tout ça et Kenny n'avait certainement pas mérité un tel sort. C'est pour quoi, elle s'était promis de tout faire pour venger sa mort et faire plonger Darhk comme l'avait prévu Lena. Justice serait rendu !

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui avait pris, mais elle était épuisée et à bout de souffle ! Elle prit plusieurs minutes pour se ressaisir, ne voulant absolument pas apparaître devant Cat Grant, en étant aussi peu présentable.

Ô mon Dieu… Elle y était, les bureaux de Catco… Cela était impressionnant, des tonnes d'employés s'activant dans tous les sens, alors qu'elle fixait la figure féminine blonde qui était installée à son bureau, devant un nombre impressionnant d'écran.

— _**Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?**_ Demanda une femme, assise juste à l'extérieur du bureau ouvert de sa patronne.

— _**Bonjour, euh… Je suis Kara Danvers, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Grant, **_se présenta fébrilement la blonde.

— _**Oh, parfait. Mademoiselle Grant vous attendait avec impatience. Cela fait plus d'une semaine, qu'elle ne cesse de parler de la fameuse exclusivité que lui a promise Mademoiselle Luthor. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.**_

C'était fait… Les pièces avançaient. Plus qu'à espérer, que leur contre-attaque se passerait sans heurt…

•••

**Jeudi 30 Janvier, Non loin des entrepôts désaffectés, Midvale** **: **

Mike respirait lourdement, les yeux emplis de panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire exactement ? À quoi il pensait ? Depuis quand il jouait les héros au juste ? Tout ça c'était sans doute à force de trainer avec Supergirl ! Celle-ci s'approcha d'ailleurs de lui, le sentant plus que nerveux et elle comprenait vraiment pourquoi.

— _**Tu imagines bien que si j'avais pu, je serais venu avec toi,**_ lui dit-elle, elle-même nerveuse pour son ami et légèrement mécontente de ne pouvoir en faire plus.

— _**Je sais bien… Mais… ce n'est pas plus mal que tu restes là, tu serais incapable de te retenir de lui sauter dessus, si tu le voyais en personne,**_ rit nerveusement Mike, tenant de faire de l'humour en paraissant détendu… véritable échec.

— _**Oui… tu as sans doute raison,**_ ajouta Keira avec un petit sourire au coin, alors qu'un policier, qui avait toute la confiance de Joe et qui ne faisait pas partie de la longue liste de flics à la solde de Darhk, terminait de dissimuler le micro sous les vêtements de Mike.

— _**Bien, tu as tout compris Mike ?**_ Demanda Joe, en s'avançant vers les deux lycéens. _**Ton témoignage est très important, mais Darhk pourrait sans doute essayer de le rendre irrecevable devant le juge. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de ses aveux. Essaye de le faire parler, mais ne joue pas les héros, entendu ? Si tu n'y parvins pas, cela n'est pas grave, nous nous débrouillerons avec ce qu'on à. Ce qui, avec l'aide inespérée de Lena et Kara et déjà plus que conséquent. **_

— _**Ne vous inquiétez pas là-dessus Lieutenant, le héros c'est pas moi,**_ plaisanta Mike en désignant Supergirl, alors que celle-ci lui glissait une petite tape derrière la tête.

— _**Oui, en parlant de ça. Keira, je t'ordonne de ne pas bouger d'ici c'est clair ? Sinon je te menotte à ce poteau,**_ la menaça Joe, alors que la blonde croisait les bras. _**Vous deux, vous me surveillez cette fille, elle ne bouge pas d'un cheveu compris ?**_

— _**Oui monsieur ! **_

— _**Ça va, je ne suis pas suicidaire Joe ! **_Râla Supergirl. _**Je n'ai pas besoin de babysitter.**_

— _**Oh si, tu en as besoin,**_ ricana le lieutenant de police. _**Bien, tu es prêt ? **_Fit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Mike. _**Nous pouvons faire tomber Darhk avec tous ce qu'a récolté Lena, mais pas pour avoir commandité le meurtre de Kenny. En faisant ça, tu permets de dévoiler au monde, qui est vraiment responsable de sa mort. Tu vas lui rendre justice et tu feras innocenter Lena par la même occasion. Tu comprends ?**_

— _**Oui, oui je le comprends. C'est pour ça que je le fais,**_ admis Mike. _**Malgré les risques. Je le fais, parce que ça doit être fait.**_

Joe lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule, alors que Keira lui envoya un sourire fier, gonflant le coeur du footballeur, lui donnant un élan de courage.

— _**T'es un bon gars. Soit prudent et n'oublie pas. On couvre tes arrières.**_

•••

— _**Monsieur ?**_ Intervint un garde, alors que son boss et plusieurs de ses hommes de main conversait, au lieu même où Kenny avait été tué.

— _**Qui ya-t-il ?**_ Gronda Darhk, n'appréciant nullement d'être dérangé de la sorte.

— _**Le gamin est là comme vous l'aviez convenu. **_

Damien sourit, alors qu'il fit signe au garde de lui emmener son "invité". Mike s'approcha alors, ce retrouvant de nouveau au centre du cercle, entouré de tous les gardes. Il avait chaud, extrêmement chaud. Il savait que des tonnes de policiers devaient avoir envahi les lieux à l'heure qu'il était, mais… il avait peur. Très peur. Et si tout cela ne se passait pas comme prévu ? D'ailleurs, c'est sans doute ce qui allait se passer, parce que rien ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu…

— _**Voici donc mon lycéen préféré,**_ salua mielleusement Darhk. _**Tu as l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois. Est-ce parce que tes deux petites copines sont passées te voir chez toi ? **_Ricana-t-il, montrant clairement qu'il savait pour la visite de Sam, puis celle de Keira lundi.

Mike se tendit. Était-il au courant ? Avant cette opération, Joe et Lena avait engagé des gardes du corps pour chaque proche susceptibles d'être attaqués et Mike devait avouer se sentir un peu rassuré et surtout extrêmement reconnaissant envers la brune, qui avait bien évidemment payé elle-même. Encore une raison de plus pour la faire sortir de prison, où elle n'avait absolument rien à faire.

— _**Vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait que je fasse l'effort de me montrer plus… joyeux. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé,**_ ajouta faiblement Mike, baissant la tête comme un chiot qu'on gronderait.

— _**En effet… Ce qui prouve que tu es un bon petit chien et surtout, un bon investissement, **_ricana le blond. _**Et pour tes parents ? Leur as-tu dit que tu voulais reprendre l'affaire familiale ?**_

— …_**. Non, pas encore….**_

Le boss perdit son sourire et se rapprocha du brun.

— _**Et pourquoi ça ?**_

— _**Je….**_

— _**Dis-moi gamin,**_ gronda férocement le blond, alors que Mike gardait la tête obstinément vers le bas. _**Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive à ton amie Sam, ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Kenny n'est-ce pas ?**_

Mike frissonna. Il avait une occasion là, il fallait qu'il arrive à le faire parler.

— _**Pourquoi…. Pourquoi vous l'avez tué…. Il…. il….**_

— _**Il m'a bien plus servi mort que vivant, **_sourit mesquinement Darhk. _**Grâce à lui, je n'ai plus cette gamine arrogante dans les pattes. Maintenant,**_ reprit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du footballeur, empoignant son col, ce qui fit immédiatement déglutir Mike. _**Je vais répé- **_

Darhk fronça soudainement les sourcils, se stoppant dans son discours, alors que Mike cessait de respirer, quand il avisa le regard bleu perçant sur blond, fixer son col étrangement. Un temps de flottement interminable s'installa, les deux hommes se fixant soudainement du regard, alors que le blond comprenait tout de suite, à quoi correspondait le fil noir, qui dépassait soudainement des vêtements du brun.

— _**FLICS !**_ Cria Darhk, tous ses hommes de main, sortant leurs armes en même temps.

Le silence lourd fut vite rompu, le premier coup de feu résonnant, le pistolet que Darhk avait pointé sur le footballeur étant éjecté plus loin, face à un tir précis de Joe, qui n'avait pas lâché d'une semelle la conversation.

Un chaos sans nom s'installa alors à la vitesse de la lumière. Mike s'écrasa à terre, tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible du centre, qui était devenu un véritable champ de tir, les détonations des pistoles lui assourdissant les oreilles. Les flics et les malfrats se battaient avec frénésie, les balles volaient de toutes parts et plusieurs corps tombaient à terre, blessés, voire morts pour certains.

Ce n'était pas possible, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?! Il continua de ramper au sol, baissant la tête chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'une balle passait trop près de lui. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?!

Soudainement, il sentit une main rageuse s'agripper à sa cheville et il se retourna en vitesse, découvrant avec effroi, que Karl le surplombait, son pistolet braqué droit sur lui. Alors c'est comme ça que tout allait finir ? Il avait été si près du but… Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il allait s'en sortir. Qu'il allait pouvoir finir son lycée. Reprendre le foot. Revoir ses amis le coeur léger. Reprendre ses cours de mécanique avec Keira. Voir la naissance de mini Sam. Peut-être même avoue enfin à Keira, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis maintenant bien longtemps, mais non… le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il ferma les yeux, le canon de l'arme sur sa tête, étant la dernière chose qu'il verrait.

_**BAM !**_

Bam ? Se dit Mike, les yeux toujours fermés. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bruit auquel il s'attendait.

— _**Mais tu vas te lever crétin ! C'est pas le moment de faire la sieste !**_ Cria soudainement la voix de Supergirl.

Supergirl ? Mais… Mike ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, tombant sur le regard bleu de Keira, qui le fixait intensément, alors qu'elle avait une vieille planche dans les mains et que Karl était étalé sur le sol, complètement assommé.

— _**Mais… tu… tu devais rester là-bas….**_ souffla Mike, complètement abasourdi.

Keira venait de lui sauver la vie...

— _**Tu m'as bien regardé ?**_ Ricana Supergirl. _**Depuis quand j'écoute ce qu'on me dit ? **_Fit-elle en se dépêchant d'aider le footballeur à ce lever, alors que les combats à l'arrière, perdaient de leur intensité, mais étaient toujours présents. _**Oh euh… ne parle jamais de ça à Kara….**_ Termina-t-elle, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie et ce, en un seul morceau.

Quelques heures plus tard, les malfrats étaient arrêtés, puis embarqués. Ils avaient réussi… enfin….

•••

**Vendredi 31 Janvier, Salle d'interrogatoire, Midvale** **: **

Darhk avait le visage fermé, assis sur sa chaise, les menottes aux poignets, les mains posées sur la table. Intérieurement, il bouillait, mais extérieurement, rien n'était lisible sur son visage. La porte grinça, indiquant au blond, qui était dos à la porte, que quelqu'un pénétrait dans la pièce. Joe s'installa immédiatement sur le côté, croisant les bras en s'appuyant sur le mur.

— _**Inutile de sourire de la sorte Lieutenant. Je ne resterais pas ici longtemps vous savez. Lorsqu'on a de l'argent et des contacts, la prison n'est pas une obligation, **_lâcha le blond avec un ton arrogant, agrandissant davantage le sourire du policier, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du malfrat.

— _**En fait, l'argent et les contacts ne font pas toujours tout. Mon frère en est la preuve vivante, **_intervint une voix froide, qui fit serrer la mâchoire de Damien.

Lena, dans un tailleur pantalon de grande marque, son meilleur masque de Luthor en place, s'installa en face de Darhk, s'asseyant avec grâce et droiture, alors qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

— _**Eh bien, heureusement que je ne suis pas votre frère alors**_, sourit le blond avec la rage dans ses yeux. _**Je vais sortir de là et je vai-**_

— _**Je vous arrêtes tout de suite. Ne m'en voulez pas, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de sortir de là, alors je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à vous accorder. Cependant, je tenais à être présente quand vous verriez ceci,**_ sourit mesquinement Lena, levant un sourcil, alors qu'elle lui tendait le journal de Catco.

Le visage du blond tomba alors, lorsqu'il avisa la une du journal. Il était fini… Cette sale garce avait remis tout ce qu'elle avait sur lui à l'un des plus gros Journal du pays, laissant ainsi son entreprise en faillit, bien vite racheté par LuthorCorp. En cet instant, alors qu'il était persuadé que ce petit imprévu n'était que passager, il se retrouvait sans plus aucun soutien, ni aucun argent, personne ne se risquerait à l'aider, maintenant qu'il était affiché dans la presse avec toutes ses magouilles…

— _**Parfait. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon séjour. J'espère que la décoration de votre chambre vous plaira. **_

La brune se leva alors, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, la démarche fière et s'avança près de la sortie, quand le blond se redressa avec rage, mais Joe l'empressa immédiatement de reprendre sa place.

— _**Je te ferais payer Luthor ! Je te promets que je te ferais payer ! **_Hurla-t-il, alors que Lena sortait de la salle, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

Il était tant qu'elle revoie le Soleil… Et… elle l'avait vu. Le ciel était bas. Gris. Et pourtant, le soleil ne semblait pas avoir été plus brillant, alors qu'elle avisait le sourire resplendissant de sa petite amie, qui l'attendait à la sortie de prison.

Joe l'avait fait sortir par la porte de derrière, permettant ainsi à la brune d'éviter les journalistes et elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas de plus en direction de Kara, que celle-ci lui sautait déjà dans les bras, l'embrassant passionnément.

— _**Hey,**_ sourit Kara, les bras autour du cou de sa belle, son front posé sur le sien.

— _**Hey mini Sherlock,**_ sourit à son tour Lena.

La blonde rit joyeusement et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de la brune, alors que sa bande d'amis au complète, les attendaient quelques pas derrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres de chacun, alors qu'ils portaient tous un tee-shirt où il était écrit : _Lena Luthor Is The Best !_ Arrachant un sourire ému de la part de la milliardaire. Oui, elle avait enfin une vraie famille et elle était juste là…

•••

**Vendredi 31 Janvier** **: **

Le camion en charge de transférer les prisonniers s'arrêta au beau milieu de nulle part, alors que Darhk et ses hommes de main encore vivants, fronçaient les sourcils.

— _**Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**_ Gronda Damien, en observant le policier chargé de les transporter.

Celui-ci redressa sa casquette et immédiatement l'expression de Darhk devint livide. L'homme en uniforme de policier lui lança alors un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir été reconnu. ll lança un salut avec sa casquette, tout le monde commençant à paniquer, tandis qu'ils ne pouvaient bouger, leurs poignets et chevilles menottés. L'homme à la casquette appuya ensuite sur un bouton présent sur le tableau de bord et sortit du camion, le laissant en plein milieu du désert, avant qu'il n'explose dans une grande explosion.

— _**Personne ne s'en prend impunément à un membre de la famille Luthor,**_ ricana alors le faux policier, marchant tranquillement, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

* * *

**Darhk est enfin parti ! Qui est content ? On lève la main !**

**En soit, ce chapitre aurait pu conclure le tome I, mais bon... Pour me faire pardonner mon sadisme insoutenable, j'ai décidé de faire un dernier chapitre, nettement moins... tendu si je peux dire xD**

**J'attends donc toutes vos reviews avec impatience ! J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre et surtout le déroulement !**

**À demain pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction et à Samedi (possiblement) pour les autres !**


	25. Chapitre XXV

**Hey ! Poste un peu tardif, mais voilà la suite et le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Du moins, de ce tome I !**

**Je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici, je vous retrouve plus bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_Haha merci ! Ravie qu'il t'ait plu ! _

_Oui Kara prend du galon !_

_Oui Lena c'est plutôt bien débrouillé pour le coup xD_

_Oh allez, tu vas les revoir xD_

_Alors là, tu m'as tué avec Darhk hahahaha_

_Est-ce Lex à la fin ? tu verras dans le tome II :p_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXV**

•••

**Samedi 1er Février, Route 52, Direction Argos** **: **

Lena resserra ses bras autour de l'abdomen de Kara, son coeur battant bien trop vite pour être aussi calme qu'elle ne voudrait bien le faire croire. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'elle accepte la proposition de sa petite amie ?

La brune, une heure plus tôt, avait trouvé Kara au cimetière, fixant la tombe de son défunt ami d'un air neutre, ce qui était assez effrayant venant d'elle. La milliardaire l'avait alors rejointe silencieusement, l'enlaçant par derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule et la soeur de Supergirl c'était automatiquement plaquée contre elle. Elles étaient alors restées ainsi pendant de longues minutes, voire peut-être même une heure, dans un silence tranquille, écoutant juste le bruit des oiseaux, du vent, de la civilisation.

Puis, Kara avait fini par se retourner, une certaine détermination dans le regard. Elle avait alors embrassé doucement sa petite amie et lui avait demandé, si elle ne viendrait pas avec elle dans sa ville natale, à deux heures de route, pour aller y faire quelque chose. Lena avait bien évidemment accepté, l'idée de découvrir où la blonde avait grandi, étant une chose plus que plaisante.

La chouchoute de madame Miller avait donc souri, l'avait embrassé de nouveau et l'avait prise par la main, avant de l'attirer en dehors du cimetière, pour l'emmener près de la moto de sa soeur et de lui tendre un casque avec un grand sourire, lui demandant si un tour en moto la tentait. Lena s'était alors souvenue lui dire avec un sourire charmeur, qu'elle ne manquerait pour rien au monde une occasion de rester collée à elle pendant deux heures. Kara s'était immédiatement agitée nerveusement, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'héritière de LuthorCorp.

Cependant… maintenant qu'elle était vraiment installée sur cette moto. Son corps collant incroyablement celui de Kara, elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas dû accepter ! Ses hormones étaient en feu ! Est-ce que la soeur de Supergirl, se rendait seulement compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait à ce moment-là ? Non, certainement pas… Kara étant Kara, même si Lena la regardait avec toute la luxure du monde, Kara serait capable de lui demander pourquoi elle la regardait, comme elle-même regardait un ravioli chinois…

Elle soupira… Encore une heure à tenir ainsi. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'une tempête de neige se soit abattue sur Argos et que les températures frôlaient le zéro absolu, sinon, elle pensait véritablement son corps capable de s'enflammer. Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si sexy sur cette moto… Mon Dieu, elle ne tiendrait pas….

•••

À peine Kara eut-elle arrêté la moto, que Lena se précipita de descendre et de s'éloigner de ce corps maudit ! Où était cette stupide tempête de neige ?! La blonde éteignit le moteur et descendu à son tour, semblant parfaitement tranquille et Lena maudit encore plus sa petite amie.

— _**Est-ce que tout va bien Lee ?**_ Demanda Kara, en enlevant son casque, décoiffant quelque peu ses cheveux, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement, ses joues rouges sans doute à cause du froid.

— _**Trouvons vite un magasin avec la clim !**_ Grogna la brune, détournant son regard de la blonde.

— _**Mais… Lena, on est en hiver,**_ lança la motarde avec incrédulité.

La brune grommela dans son coin, attirant encore plus l'air incrédule de Kara, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre leur départ et leur arrivée, pour que Lena soit aussi grincheuse. Elle allait d'ailleurs lui poser de nouveau la question, quand elle se rendit compte où elle était vraiment. Argos. Sa ville natale. Ces rues, étaient celles qui l'avaient vu grandir. S'épanouir. Puis enfin se faner. Elle n'avait jamais remis les pieds ici depuis la mort de ses parents et en réalité, elle avait douté pouvoir y revenir un jour. Son regard scrutait lentement les environs, des tonnes de souvenirs lui revenant. Lena qui avait tourné le dos à la blonde dans un croisement de bras grincheux, se retourna finalement, intriguée par le soudain silence de sa petite amie.

— _**Kara ?**_ L'interpella Lena, soudainement concernée quand elle avisa le regard pensif de sa voisine.

Lena se sermonna mentalement. Elle était là, à tenter de calmer son corps en feu, parce que ses hormones lui faisaient penser à tout un tas de scénarios assez "caliente" avec sa petite amie, alors que celle-ci l'avait sans doute menée ici pour avoir son soutien et affronter son passé. "_Focus Luthor ! Ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer !_" Une image soudaine de Kara en soutien-gorge lui revint à l'esprit. "_J'AI DIS FOCUS !_" se cria-t-elle mentalement en secouant fortement la tête de gauche à droite.

— _**Lena, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? **_

L'interpellée redressa la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec Kara, qui s'était rapprochée et qui la regardait de plus en plus étrangement.

— _**Rien, rien,**_ éluda la milliardaire. _**T'occupes pas de moi, ce n'est pas important. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas toi. Ça doit te faire bizarre de revenir ici.**_

La soeur de Supergirl lui lança un sourire un peu triste, mais à la fois étrangement serein.

— _**En fait... Ça va. Je pensais que je détesterais revenir ici un jour, mais… je plutôt contente d'être là en réalité.**_

Lena lui sourit, heureuse que ça ne soit pas trop dur pour son interlocutrice. Elle en avait déjà assez bavé comme ça ces derniers temps.

— _**Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ? Où tu veux juste faire un tour ? Peut-être… que tu voulais aller voir tes parents,**_ termina Lena, pas sûr que prononcer la dernière phrase était ce qu'il y avait vraiment à faire.

Kara lui envoya un autre sourire, puis la prit par la main, avant de traverser la route et s'avancer en direction du grand parc qui se trouvait au centre de la ville. La jeune Luthor la suivit sans résistance, attentive aux moindres paroles que pourrait prononcer sa petite amie.

— _**Mais parents non pas vraiment de tombes. Ils voulaient se faire incinérer et ils voulaient que leurs cendres soient relâchées dans leur endroit préféré,**_ expliqua Kara, camouflant son nez dans son immense écharpe, pour la protéger du froid mordant, alors qu'elle continuait de marcher dans le parc assez désertique, en tenant la main de Lena.

— _**C'était quoi leur endroit préféré ?**_ Demanda la brune, resserrant son emprise sur les doigts de Kara.

— _**Notre maison de vacances. Un chalet, perdu au bout milieu du Canada. Ma mère adorait la neige,**_ sourit la blonde, nostalgique.

— _**Oh, donc tu as une maison de vacances perdue au Canada,**_ s'amusa Lena.

— _**Oui,**_ rit légèrement Kara. _**Mes parents aimaient beaucoup leur tranquillité.**_ _**Que ça soit notre maison ou celle de nos vacances, elles ont toujours été à l'écart de tout.**_

La soeur de Supergirl lâcha soudainement la main de la brune et se pencha, ramassant un caillou, l'examinant, avant de le jeter et de recommencer avec un autre, sous le regard perplexe de la milliardaire.

— _**Kara mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

La chouchoute de madame Miller ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire, toute contente, quand elle trouva enfin le caillou qui semblaient correspondre à ses critères. Elle le mit dans sa poche et attrapa de nouveau la main gantée de Lena, avant de l'emmener s'assoir sur un banc, juste en face d'un parc pour enfants. Le banc était solide, créé spécialement pour résister à l'usure du temps.

— _**Est-ce que c'est à ce moment-là que tu me dis que tu veux qu'on ait un enfant ?**_ Plaisanta la jeune Luthor, son sourire s'estompant quand elle avisa l'air sérieux sur le visage de Kara. _**Euh… Kara… tu me fais peur là…. **_

La blonde tourna son attention vers sa voisine, pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air interrogateur, avant que son expression change subitement en une expression alarmée :

— _**Oh non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là !**_ Lâcha la soeur de la footballeuse.

Lena souffla de soulagement, alors que Kara éclata de rire. La brune finit bien vite par rejoindre sa belle dans son hilarité, alors que le peu de personnes qui se trouvaient dans le parc, se tenaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'elles.

— _**Désolé,**_ rit encore légèrement la blonde. _**Je veux des enfants, je pense, mais certainement pas maintenant. Je te rappelle que je dors encore dans un Kigurumi Pikachu,**_ ajouta-t-elle, avant de repartir dans un rire sonore.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de rire pendant encore un petit moment, détendant l'atmosphère. Elles se mirent ensuite à discuter de chose et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que Kara reprenne son sérieux, sortant le caillou de sa poche, avant de le fixer un moment. Lena ne dit rien, l'observant silencieusement, laissant à sa petite amie le temps, de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

— _**Kenny et moi, on se connaissait depuis qu'on avait quatre ans. À l'époque, il était nouveau dans cette ville et c'était un garçon incroyablement timide,**_ sourit la blonde à lunettes, se remémorant avec nostalgie ses souvenirs d'enfance. _**Moi au contraire, j'étais la gamine impossible à arrêter quand elle se mettait à parler et je parlais vraiment à n'importe qui !**_

Lena sourit et lui envoya un regard entendu.

— _**Oui bon… je parle encore beaucoup,**_ rigola la soeur de Supergirl. _**Mais crois-moi, c'est rien comparé à l'époque.**_

— _**Mon Dieu, comment tes parents et Keira ont-ils pu supporter ça ? **_Plaisanta la brune, avec un air taquin.

— _**Eh bien, ça amusait beaucoup mes parents,**_ rit la blonde, le coeur étrangement léger, alors qu'elle parlait de ses parents.

I peine quelques mois, si elle avait eu cette conversation, Kara se serait probablement renfermée à la vitesse de la lumière et cela lui montra encore plus, à quel point elle avait évolué cette année et cela était en grande partie grâce à l'incroyable fille à ses côtés. Elle devait vraiment beaucoup à Lena. La brune s'en rendait-elle seulement compte ?

— _**Quant à Keira… Cette barbare me frappait pour me faire taire ! **_S'offusqua la jeune femme.

Lena éclata de rire devant l'expression du visage de sa petite amie, une image d'une mini Supergirl frappant sa soeur pour l'arrêter de parler, se faufilant dans son esprit, redoublant son hilarité.

— _**Mais c'est pas drôle ! Elle a failli me tuer comme ça ! Tu vois cette cicatrice sur mon front là ? Eh bah c'est à cause d'elle ! On avait sept ans, elle regardait la télé et moi j'arrêtais pas de lui parler de ma journée et puis soudainement, elle m'a envoyé un coup de polochon qui m'a envoyé valdinguer et bim ! Je me suis défoncé l'arcade sourcilière sur le coin de la table basse ! C'est une barbare !**_

La milliardaire ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, sa voisine se mettant à bouder avant de finalement être contaminé par l'allégresse de sa petite amie et de rire elle aussi. Cela prit encore plusieurs longues minutes avant qu'elles ne reprennent un tant soit peu de sérieux et que Kara puisse continuer l'histoire qu'elle avait commencée avec Kenny :

— _**C'est sur ce banc qu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois. Il était tout seul avec sa mère, n'osant pas venir jouer avec nous et moi je suis arrivée avec mes gros sabots et j'ai commencé à lui parler de tout et de rien. Depuis ce jour-là, **_fit Kara avec un sourire triste. _**On s'était plus quitté et y'a pas longtemps, un peu avant qu'il revienne, on s'était promis de revenir ici dans dix ans et de graver nos noms sur ce banc, en souvenir de notre amitié…**_

La blonde baissa la tête, le souffle soudainement tremblant, son expression soudainement sombre, contrastant fortement avec sa joie de tout à l'heure. Lena resserra automatiquement son emprise sur sa main, la soutenant silencieusement, avant de lui déposer un baiser affectueux sur le front. Kara redressa la tête, lui envoyant un petit sourire timide que Lena lui renvoya et la blonde reprit :

— _**Aujourd'hui il est mort et… il ne pourra jamais graver son nom, mais… Si on s'était fait cette promesse, c'était pour symboliser notre amitié, qui comme ce banc, resterait solide malgré les intempéries. Alors… je veux graver son nom et le mien, parce que même s'il n'est plus, il restera mon ami. Toujours. **_

La brune sourit intensément à Kara, touchée par son histoire, la soutenant toujours plus, alors que les yeux de la blonde étaient pétillants. Après un souffle tremblant, la Danvers resserra son emprise sur son caillou et l'approcha d'une des blanches un bois, prête à graver son amitié, mais Lena l'arrêta soudainement.

— _**Peut-être, peut-être devrais-tu le faire dans dix ans. C'est ce que vous aviez convenu non ?**_ Fit doucement la milliardaire, répondant à l'expression interrogative visible sur le visage de sa voisine.

— _**Oui mais… je- Euh… **_

Kara se mordilla la lèvre. Lena avait raison, mais…

— _**Si je le fais pas, on est venu pour rien…**_

— _**Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis sûr que venir ici t'as fait du bien. Eh puis, je suis contente de voir où tu as grandi**_, sourit l'héritière de LuthorCorp.

Kara fixa intensément le regard vert de Lena, relâcha subitement son emprise sur le caillou, qui tomba au sol.

— _**Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**_ Sourit timidement Lena, les joues rougissantes devant l'intensité des yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

La blonde se rapprocha de sa petite amie, collant encore plus leur corps et la brune sentit son coeur bondir de plus en plus.

— _**Quand j'ai commencé cette année scolaire, je pensais qu'elle se terminerait comme toutes les autres. Winn, moi et une montagne de beignets. J'étais ultra renfermée sur moi-même. Je laissais personne voir ce qu'il y avait derrière mon sourire. Avec Keira, le lycée nous avait séparé. J'étais trop timide et elle tellement populaire. Et… j'avais peur. J'avais peur de l'avenir. J'avais tellement peu de confiance en moi, que… Je me voyais incapable de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Mais un jour, je te suis rentrée dedans et notre incroyable prof de science a eu la brillante idée de nous mettre en binôme, **_sourit Kara, les yeux pétillant d'émotions, alors que Lena était pendue à ses lèvres, écoutant avec une attention intensive. _**Et ce jour-là, ma vie a changé. Tu m'as permis… de m'ouvrir. D'aller de l'avant en faisant le deuil de mes parents. Tu m'as redonné goût à la musique, au chant, à la danse. Je me suis fait une bande de potes incroyables, parce qu'avec avec toi, ma timidité n'avait plus lieu d'être. Tu m'as donné confiance en moi. Tu m'as soutenu dans les pires moments. On a partagé des conversations et des fous rires incalculables. Tu m'as permis de me rapprocher de nouveau de ma jumelle. Tu… tu m'as tout simplement aidé à grandir et aujourd'hui, j'ai plus peur de l'avenir, je sais que quoi qu'il se passe, je ferais face et je m'en sortirais.**_

Lena la regardait fixement, le souffle tremblant, véritablement émue par tout ce que venait de dire Kara. Un temps de flottement passa et la brune renifla, détournant légèrement le regard, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres :

— _**Est-ce une nouvelle demande en mariage ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, essayant d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotions qu'elle avait en plaisantant.

Le rire de la blonde éclata de nouveau dans l'air frais, puis elle posa de nouveau un regard tendre sur sa petite amie :

— _**Non,**_ ajouta doucement Kara. _**Tout ce petit discours était juste là pour dire à quel point tu m'as aidé et pour te dire… Je t'aime, **_termina-t-elle avec un sourire et les yeux pétillant d'amour.

Lena se figea, le souffle coupé par sa soudaine inactivité cérébrale. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que la chose à faire dans ce cas-là, était de répéter ces deux petits mots, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Son cerveau était comme bloqué et une certaine panique l'envahit. Il fallait qu'elle réponde, qu'elle dise quelque chose ! Elle ne voulait pas que Kara soit blessée par son manque de réponse ! Elle ouvrit la bouche, elle devait agir, maintenant, mais elle s'arrêta immédiatement, sa petite amie posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avec un sourire dessiné sur son visage :

— _**Non. Ne dis rien. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas prête à le dire et je comprends parfaitement. Si je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas pour que tu me le dises en retour. Je veux que tu me le dises, quand tu te sentiras vraiment prête, pas comme une obligation. **_

Et sur ce, alors que la jeune Luthor se détendait légèrement, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une petite amie aussi merveilleuse, Kara déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

•••

**Samedi 1er Février, Maison, Midvale** **: **

— _**Alors, c'est à cette heure là qu'on arrive ?**_ Ricana Sam, en se postant à côté de Lena, après que la brune est saluée tout le monde dans le salon des Danvers.

— _**Kara et moi avions quelque chose à faire,**_ commenta la brune, ne s'occupant pas du regard salace que lui laissait sa meilleure amie, observant plutôt leur troupe d'amis au complet, ainsi que Joe et Eliza, rassemblés pour fêter la fin de l'affaire Darhk.

— _**Quelque chose hein ?**_ Sourit la pompom girl, en rapprochant son visage de celui de sa voisine.

Lena se recula directement, laissant un regard étrange, avant de réellement faire attention à ce que disait la châtain.

— _**Non, pas ce genre de chose, **_s'exaspéra aussitôt Lena.

— _**Maiiiis, t'aurais bien aimé,**_ s'amusa la future maman, en observant attentivement le visage de sa meilleure amie.

La jeune Luthor ne répondit rien, se contentant de saisir la coupe de champagne que lui tendait Iris avec un sourire. Mon Dieu, que Sam ne lui parle pas de ce genre de chose. Elle venait juste de passer deux heures sur cette satanée moto pour leur retour et depuis la déclaration de Kara, ses hormones avaient décidé de repartir à la charge avec encore plus d'intensité. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait prendre feu sur place…

— _**Qu'on apporte un extincteur ! Combustion instantanée en approche !**_ Cria soudainement Sam dans tout le salon, attirant bien évidemment l'attention de tout le monde sur elles.

Lena se tendit immédiatement, le rouge lui montant aux joues, alors que la cheerleader lui lançait un regard en coin, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

— _**Il y a t-il un problème Lena ?**_ Demanda doucement Eliza.

— _**Non, non aucun madame Danvers, **_répondit la brune avec un sourire gêné, tandis que Sam se bidonnait.

— _**Allons, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Eliza, **_reprit la mère Danvers avec un sourire doux.

— _**Oui, après tout t'es sa belle-fille, **_intervint la pompom girl.

Immédiatement, tout le monde se tourna vers Kara, riant aux éclats alors que celle-ci venait de s'étouffer avec un biscuit d'apéritif à l'entente de ces mots et que Lena devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

— _**Je te promets Sam, si je n'étais pas aussi bien éduquée, je te jetterais mon champagne au visage,**_ fit la brune, avec un sourire crispé, parlant juste assez fort, pour qu'il n'y ait que sa voisine qui puisse l'entendre.

— _**M'est d'avis, que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te jeter mon champomy au visage. Tu sais, histoire de refroidir tes ardeurs. Ce n'est pas très correct de fantasmer ainsi sur Kara en pleine réunion familiale, **_fit Sam en regardant Lena.

Le silence se fit dans le salon, seul le bruit d'une mouche étant audible, alors que Lena avait freezer et que tout le monde la regardait de nouveau, Kara la fixant intensément.

— _**Oups, ai-je dis cela à voix haute ?**_ Fit semblant de s'épouvanter la pompom girl, en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Lena se mit à rire nerveusement, très nerveusement, alors que toute la bande se moquait silencieusement et que Joe et Eliza la fixait étrangement.

— _**On revint tout de suite,**_ s'excusa la brune avec un grand sourire faux, s'emparant de l'oreille de sa meilleure amie, avant de l'emmener en direction des cuisines.

— _**Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Au secours ! Femme enceinte en détresse ! **_Lança la châtain, contraint de suivre la milliardaire, alors que tous se mirent à rire.

•••

— _**Ok, alors maintenant que tout le monde est de nouveau là,**_ lança Mike avec un sourire en coin, regardant Sam qui boudait et Lena qui avait le visage fermé. _**J'aimerais dire un truc.**_

Tout le monde était étalé sur les canapés du salon, certains étant assis par terre ou sur des sièges par manque de place, alors que le footballeur se tenait debout, devant la cheminée, son verre de champagne à la main. Tout le monde se tut alors et tourna son attention vers le brun, qui semblait assez nerveux de parler ainsi devant tout le monde.

— _**Dans un premier temps, je voudrais remercier Eliza pour ce délicieux repas qui nous attend ! Faudrait vraiment que vous me donniez cette recette de tourte au poulet dont on a parlé la dernière fois**_, sourit-il, faisant rire la galerie, alors que la mère Danvers lui rendait son sourire avec enchantement. _**Ensuite, je voudrais remercier Joe pour nous avoir aidés à nous débarrasser de ces types,**_ il leva son verre en direction de Joe, le lieutenant l'imitant.

— _**Je n'ai fait que mon travail garçon, inutile de me remercier pour ça.**_

— _**Je tiens à le faire quand même, parce que vous êtes un inspecteur du tonnerre, faut le dire !**_ Ajouta Mike, laissant une foule d'acclamations de la part des plus jeunes, pour valider ce propos. _**Je tiens à vous remercier : Alex, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Barry mon amour, **_ajouta-t-il en parlant du sprinter, faisant bien évidemment rire tout le monde. _**Vous m'avez apporté votre soutien, en m'envoyant de nombreux messages quand j'étais au plus bas et même si je n'y répondais pas, ça m'a beaucoup touché.**_

— _**Mhoooo, il va tous nous faire pleurer,**_ intervint Sam, laissant de nouveaux rires éclater dans la pièce.

— _**Je tiens à remercier Winn, sans qui on ne s'en serait pas sorti aussi bien. **_

— _**Ça c'est bien vrai ! **_Se vanta faussement le geek.

— _**Je tiens à féliciter Kara pour être la fille cachée de Sherlock Holmes et parce qu'elle a tenu dans un rendez-vous avec Cat Grunt en personne s'il vous plait, ça s'acclame !**_ Rit-il et immédiatement tout le monde applaudit, laissant Kara rouge de gêne. _**Je tiens à remercier Lena, parce que…. Wouahhhh ! C'est la plus badass de nous tous, désolé Keira ! **_

Tout le monde acclama de nouveau, riant et chahutant.

— _**Je tiens à remercier Sam, parce que… C'est la meilleure tout simplement,**_ lance-t-il avec un amusement.

— _**AH ! Enfin quelqu'un qui sait reconnaître la perfection quand il la voit ! C'est pas trop tôt ! **_

— _**La perfection va pas durer longtemps si elle continue de chercher autant Lena la badass, **_intervint Keira avec un sourire en coin.

— _**Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends, Miss je suis la badass numéro 2,**_ taquina la pompom girl, engendrant immédiatement diverses chamailleries qui ne s'arrêtèrent que quand Mike reprit son discours.

— _**Et pour finir, j'aimerais remercier Keira,**_ fit-il avec plus de sérieux. _**Tu m'as aidé à me surpasser. Tu m'as appris que le courage, ce n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais bien… de les affronter. Tu m'as soutenu. Tu m'as appris des tonnes de choses et pour ça, je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez,**_ termina-t-il en levant son verre en direction de son capitaine, qui fit de même avec un sourire timide.

— _**Oh mon Dieu ! Illumination ! **_Lâcha Sam, attirant l'attention sur elle.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore sortir comme conneries,**_ soupira Lena exaspérée.

— _**Woodygirl !**_ Fit-elle toute contente.

Un silence se fit, tout le monde la regardant avec interrogation.

— _**Eh bien quoi ? Après le Luluwatt, c'est le Woodygirl ! Mike Wood, Wood, Woody. Keira, Supergirl, girl. Woody + girl…. Woodygirl ! **_

Mike détourna immédiatement la tête, gêné, alors que tout le monde riait et que Keira balança un coussin dans la tête de son amie à l'imagination un peu trop tirée par les cheveux de son avis.

Les rires et les conversations s'enchainèrent et le footballeur reprit une nouvelle fois la parole, le coeur légèrement plus lourd.

— _**J'ai une dernière chose à dire. Mes parents….. On décidé de déménager.**_

— _**Quoi ?! Non mais c'est une blague !**_ Crièrent en choeur plusieurs de ses amis.

De nombreuses protestations se firent entendre, laissant le brun avec un sourire désolé.

— _**Oui je sais, c'est pas… C'est pas génial.**_

— _**Quand est-ce que tu pars ?**_ Demanda Caitlin, ayant le courage de poser la question que tout le monde se posait.

— _**Demain….**_

De nouveaux cris furent poussés et Mike ne put reprendre la parole qu'après de longues minutes.

— _**J'ai essayé de les convaincre, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Je crois, je crois qu'ils s'en veulent de ne pas avoir remarqué que quelque chose d'aussi grave m'arrivait et ils veulent prendre un nouveau départ. Cependant, on est bientôt à la fac et je sais qu'une bonne partie d'entre nous se retrouverons dans le même campus, alors… vous êtes pas débarrassé de moi, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! **_Fit-il plus léger et automatiquement, un câlin collectif fut lancé à l'initiative de Barry.

Oui il s'en allait, mais ici, il avait trouvé une famille et quoiqu'il arrive, il comptait bien rester proche de chacun d'entre eux, qu'importe le nombres de kilomètres qui les séparaient.

•••

Keira était accoudée à la barrière du perron, les yeux dans le vague, une fumée blanche sortant régulièrement de sa bouche, au vu du froid extérieur. L'ambiance à l'intérieur semblait à son comble, le repas ayant été terminé depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, les jeux avaient commencé et les rires étaient au rendez-vous.

Cependant, Supergirl avait eu envie de prendre l'air, la chaleur étant plus qu'intense à l'intérieur, avec tout cette agitation.

— _**Hey,**_ salua doucement Mike, rejoignant son amie.

— _**Hey, **_lui répondit-elle par un petit sourire.

— _**On arrête plus Cisco et Winn à l'intérieur, c'est de la folie,**_ rit le brun, se posant juste à côté de Keira, s'accoudant lui aussi à la barrière, alors que son bras frôlait celui de Supergirl.

Un petit silence tranquille s'installa. Mike ne savait pas vraiment à quoi pensait la blonde, mais il aimait la tranquillité du moment.

— _**Dire qu'i peine quelques mois je pouvais pas te piffrer, maintenant, je suis presque triste que tu t'en ailles,**_ fit finalement la footballeuse, avec un petit sourire en coin.

— _**Presque ? **_

— _**Presque,**_ affirma Supergirl. _**Faut pas abuser non plus.**_

Mike rit de bon coeur, comprenant très bien le trait d'humour. Keira était triste, il le savait, il avait fini par apprendre à voir à travers son masque de Supergirl et là, elle se cachait derrière l'humour pour ne pas réellement avouer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment et cela lui convenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots.

— _**Faut dire, que j'étais vraiment un crétin au début de l'année.**_

— _**M'en parle pas !**_ S'exaspéra Supergirl, engendrant un nouveau rire du brun.

Nouveau silence.

— _**Tu sais, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit à l'intérieur. Je te remercie. Tu m'as aidé à m'améliorer et à devenir une meilleure version de moi-même. Avant, j'étais qu'un petit gars prétentieux qui était un peu perdu et tu m'as aidé à avancer, à me dépasser. Grâce à toi, j'ai fait des choses dont je me pensais vraiment pas capable. Merde, tu te rends compte, je sais même changer une roue de voiture maintenant !**_

Keira rit.

— _**Tu m'as appris beaucoup et crois le ou non, mais j'apprécie vraiment la mécanique en fait,**_ sourit-il. _**Je sais pas où est-ce qu'on serra dans dix ans, mais, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste en contact. Se voir de temps en temps peut-être, histoire que je t'écrase au football.**_

— _**Toi, m'écraser au football ?**_ Ricana aussitôt Keira, faisant rire le brun, Supergirl réagissant exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

Ils rirent et discutèrent pendant un petit moment, avant que la blonde ne passe ses bras autour de son cou, n'enlève un collier qui ne semblait jamais la quitter et le posa dans la main du footballeur avec attention. Celui-ci releva son regard vers celui de Supergirl, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Keira lui donnait.

— _**C'était le collier de ma mère,**_ commença à expliquer Keira avec émotion, Mike l'écoutant attentivement. _**Mon père lui avait offert le jour de sa première affaire en tant que juge. Puis, elle me l'a offert pour mon premier match de foot, en me disant qu'il lui avait toujours apporté du courage, parce que grâce à lui, elle sentait la présence de mon père partout. Un nouveau départ, c'est toujours compliqué et effrayant, alors… je te le prête. On aura une raison de se revoir comme ça,**_ termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire, alors que le brun la fixait, sans voix.

— _**C'est…. **_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, examinant le pendentif, puis il finit par l'accrocher autour de son cou, avant de lancer un grand sourire à sa voisine.

— _**Merci beaucoup. J'en prendrais soin c'est promis.**_

— _**Y'a intérêt, sinon je viens botter son petit cul de princesse,**_ ricana Supergirl, en envoyant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de Mike.

Celui-ci rit, ayant l'image de lui-même avec la chevelure de raiponce.

— _**Ah, vous êtes là ! **_Intervint la voix de Sam, qui vint immédiatement glisser ses bras sur les épaules de Mike et Keira. _**Désolé de vous déranger dans votre parade amoureuse, **_déclara-t-elle, faisant grogner Supergirl et sourire Mike d'un air gêné. _**Mais j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire ! **_

— _**Quoi, tu déménages aussi ?**_ Intervint la footballeuse. _**Enfin un peu de tranquillité ! **_

— _**Arrête de jouer les durs Dany, tu ne tiendrais pas une minute sans ta sexy pompom girl.**_

Les trois rirent, avant que Sam ne prenne un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— _**En fait, j'ai eu une très longue conversation avec Lulu. En fait non, je l'ai convaincu ultra rapidement parce que je suis trop forte, mais faites comme si ! **_

— _**Allez, abrège ! **_Râla Supergirl, impatiente comme à son habitude.

— _**J'aimerais… J'aimerais savoir si, si ça vous allez d'être le parrain et la marraine de mini moi, **_lança enfin Sam, après une hésitation inhabituelle de sa part.

Les deux footballeurs haussèrent les sourcils, plus que surpris, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette proposition. Un petit silence s'installa, tendant légèrement la châtain, avant que Mike ne la prenne dans ses bras avec force, la soulevant avec enthousiasme !

— _**Mais t'entends ça mini Sam ?! Tu as le meilleur parrain de l'Univers !**_ Cria-t-il avec joie, faisant rire Sam et Keira.

L'allégresse du footballeur fut difficile à arrêter, pour que la pompom girl parvienne enfin à entendre la réponse de Supergirl.

— _**Et Lena n'est pas jalouse que tu me proposes à moi ? C'est elle ta meilleure amie non,**_ lança Keira, secrètement touché par la proposition.

— _**Dany, je clame toujours haut et fort que Lulu est ma meilleure amie, mais tu l'es pas moins qu'elle,**_ ajouta la cheerleader avec un sourire sincère. _**Et puis, Lena a accepté parce que je lui ai laissé le titre de meilleure Tata de l'Univers,**_ ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Les trois rirent, Supergirl véritablement touché. Oui, oui elles ne se le disaient jamais, parce que leur amitié était bien au-delà des mots, mais oui, clairement, Sam était la meilleure amie de Keira et l'inverse était vrai.

— _**Je serais ravie alors,**_ sourit la blonde, les yeux pétillants.

— _**Oh regarde ça, je vais réussir à la faire pleurer c'est trop mignon !**_

Les deux filles se chamaillèrent immédiatement, sous les rires joyeux de Mike. Ces deux-là allaient vraiment lui manquer.

— _**Je te préviens par contre,**_ intervint Mike sérieusement. _**Interdiction d'accoucher sans que je sois là ! **_

— "_**POUSSEZ !"**_ Fit Sam en imitant un médecin. "_**Non ! j'attends Mike !"**_ reprit-elle en parlant pour elle cette fois-ci. "_**Mais c'est qui Mike ?!"**_ Ajouta-t-elle d'un faux air exaspéré pour jouer le médecin.

— _**UN CRÉTIN ! **_Crièrent-ils en choeur tous les trois, avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore, qui devait s'entendre à l'autre bout du quartier.

Oui c'était sûr, elles allaient lui manquer.

•••

Alex se tenait dans un des couloirs, tenant un cadre ou renfermait une photo de sa famille au complet, soit sa mère, ses deux soeurs, elle-même et… son père. Père, dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis sa dernière visite. Il n'avait même pas appelé. Même pas pour s'assurer que Keira et Kara allait bien. Même pas pour s'assurer que sa femme allait bien. Même pas pour s'assurer qu'elle-même allait bien. Non. C'était simplement un long silence radio. Lent et douloureux.

Jeremiah avait toujours été un héros pour Alex et là, depuis quelques mois, elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Qu'était-il arrivé à cet homme si merveilleux, qui ferait tout pour sa famille ? Aujourd'hui, Joe s'était plus comporté comme un père pour elles toutes et comme un mari pour Eliza, que leur véritable père et mari… Comment cela était-il possible ? Il y avait forcément une explication logique non ? Pourquoi était-il venu la voir exactement ? C'était qui ce J'onn J'onzz ? Qui avait-il dans cette clé usb ?

Maintenant que toute la tension était partie, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir rejeté son père aussi violemment. Il était venu la voir pour obtenir son aide, parce qu'il avait confiance, parce qu'il croyait en elle et elle… elle l'avait simplement foutu à la porte comme un malpropre, ne lui laissant même pas la peine de s'expliquer. Que se passait-il ?

— _**Alex ?**_ Intervint soudainement la voix de Sam, faisant sursauter l'étudiante, qui reposa le cadre d'un geste brusque. _**Tout va bien ? **_

La plus âgée des Danvers ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer de fixer la photo. La châtain suivit son regard et elle sembla comprendre immédiatement, du moins dans les grandes lignes :

— _**T'as des nouvelles de lui ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, l'air concerné, alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le mur, tout en essayant de capter le regard de l'ex boxeuse.

Celle-ci se contenta de secouer la tête négativement.

— _**Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Lexy. Tu étais complètement surmenée, ton père est arrivé au mauvais moment et on ne peut pas dire qu'il est agi de la meilleure des façons. Alors ne culpabilise pas,**_ ajouta la pompom girl.

— _**Je l'ai foutu dehors. C'était évident qu'il avait un problème, qu'il avait besoin d'aide et moi… Je l'ai juste foutu dehors… **_lâcha difficilement l'étudiante.

Sam s'empara doucement des épaules de son amie et la força à se tourner vers elle, lui faisant ainsi enfin face.

— _**Comme je te l'ai dis, tu avais vraiment beaucoup en tête. T'es humaine, c'est tout à fait normal que tu craques de temps en temps et là, tu avais vraiment beaucoup de raison de craquer. Je suis sûr qu'il t'en veut pas et si tu te sens vraiment coupable, alors contacte le et excuse-toi,**_ sourit Sam.

— _**Mais j'ai essayé et j'arrive pas à le joindre !**_ S'affola immédiatement Alex. _**Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Tu l'as vu comme moi Sam. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tout allait bien pour lui.**_

La pompom girl ne répondit pas. Non, en effet, il n'avait pas l'air en meilleur des formes, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, mais d'après les dires des différentes soeurs Danvers, l'homme qu'elle avait vu, était loin du père qu'on lui avait décrit.

— _**Dans ce cas là, on va essayer de le trouver et de le contacter. Je suis sûr que Lulu pourra nous aider. **_

— _**J'ai pas envie de vous embêter avec ça, vous avez sans doute bien d'autre choses à faire, **_ajouta Alex, la tête basse.

— _**Hey, on est une équipe de choc tous ensemble, t'as oublié ? L'un de nous à un problème ? Alors on l'a tous.**_ _**On va t'aider Lexy.**_

— _**Pourtant, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression d'être là pour Kara et Keira quand elles en avaient besoin,**_ reprit l'étudiante, se sentant de plus en plus coupable.

La cheerleader s'empara immédiatement du menton d'Alex et l'obligea à la regarder.

— _**On était pas au courant, c'est vrai. Ok on les a pas aidés comme Winn a pu le faire, ou comme Lena, Joe ou même encore Mike, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on a rien fait pour eux. On était là d'accord. Tu étais là. C'est toi qui allais parler à Keira pour essayer de lui changer les idées pendant les crises de Kara lors de la mort de Kenny. C'est toi qui veillais sur le sommeil de Kara, lorsque Lena ne pouvait pas. C'est toi qui as aidé ta mère à supporter tout ça. Tu les aides constamment Alex, ta présence seul, suffit à leur apporter du soutien et si tu ne me crois pas, va donc leur demander,**_ termina la future maman, avec aplomb.

L'étudiante fixa un moment les yeux marron de son vis-à-vis, les yeux brillants, avant de finalement laisser un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

— _**Je te remercie. T'es une véritable peste quand tu t'y mets et c'est certainement pas Lena qui me dira le contraire,**_ lança Alex, alors que Sam riait. _**Mais t'es toujours là quand j'en ai besoin et tu sais trouver les mots. Alors, merci. Vraiment.**_

Sam sourit détournant un instant le regard, avant de le replonger dans celui de sa voisine, avec un sourire nettement plus joueur que le précédent, laissant l'étudiante avec une expression blasée. Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps à la pompom girl avant de retomber dans ses vis.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir comme connerie ?**_ Lâcha la plus âgée, mi blasée, mi amusée.

La cheerleader rit, avant de reprendre avec un sourire en coin :

— _**Tu veux que je te dise un secret qui va vraiment changer ta vie ?**_

Alex haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi ce piège ? Sam se contenta d'agrandir son sourire devant le regard méfiant de son amie.

— _**Je t'écoute,**_ fit enfin la Danvers, trop curieuse pour être plus prudente.

La jeune Arias sourit alors de toutes ses dents et avant même que le cerveau d'Alex ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, la pompom girl s'empara du visage de son vis-à-vis et le rapprocha du sien, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne dura que quelques secondes. Si rapide, qu'Alex avait cru rêver, mais les sensations intenses qui se déroulaient en elle, lui disait clairement le contraire.

Sam éloigna son visage de celui de la Danvers, un grand sourire sur les lèvres quand elle avisa le regard de son amie, où se déroulait un tourment d'émotions.

— _**De rien,**_ lâcha-t-elle finalement, envoyant un clin d'oeil séducteur à l'étudiante, avant de tourner des talons, laissant Alex complètement immobile au bout milieu du couloir.

C'était quoi ça ?

•••

— _**Hey, t'es morte ?**_ Lança Keira, en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté d'Alex qui fixait le vide avec un air étrange, tandis que tout le monde jouait dans la salle à manger.

La jeune femme aux reflets rouge ne réagit pas, laissant une expression perplexe sur le visage de sa cadette. Aussitôt, Supergirl lui lança un petit coup de coude, la faisant enfin réagir, alors que la blonde lui demandait ce qui se passait pour qu'elle ait le regard aussi intelligent qu'un poisson mort.

— _**Sam m'a embrassé…**_

Keira faillit s'étouffer avec le contenu de son verre. Avait-elle bien entendu ce que venait de balancer sa soeur ?

— _**Quoi ?!**_

— _**Sam m'a embrassé,**_ répéta Alex, tel un automat, visiblement encore un peu choquée.

— _**Ok… alors là, il va falloir que tu me donnes plus d'explication…**_

— _**Elle m'a demandé, si je voulais savoir un secret qui allait changer ma vie et là, elle m'a embrassé**_, expliqua l'étudiante, toujours dans le même état.

Supergirl se mit soudainement à rire, attirant l'attention de son aînée, qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu dire de drôle.

— _**C'est une façon très…. Sammesque, de te dire ce qu'elle croit de ton orientation sexuelle, **_s'amusa Keira.

— _**Mon.. Quoi, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?**_ Se réveilla-t-elle soudainement.

— _**Eh bien figure-toi, que d'après Sam, tu es gay et elle insiste sur ce fait **_! Rit la footballeuse.

— _**Quoi mais… d'où elle sort ça ?**_ Lâcha Alex, complètement abasourdie.

— _**Alors là, ne me demande pas ! Ce qui se passe dans la tête de cette fille reste un véritable mystère pour moi et sans doute pour le reste de l'humanité en fait. Si un jour elle nous annonce qu'elle est une alien, en fait je crois que je serais même pas surprise,**_ ajouta Supergirl, en reprenant une gorgée de son verre.

— _**Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous venez pas jouer ?**_ Intervint Kara, en se laissant tomber de tout son long, sur les jambes de ses soeurs, attirant immédiatement les râleries de celles-ci.

— _**Non, Alex essaye de reconnecter son cerveau après son baiser avec Sam. Mais bouge de là, tu pèses une tonne ! **_Râla Supergirl.

— _**Son quoi ?**_ Se redressa immédiatement la blonde à lunettes, ses fesses étant posées sur les genoux de sa jumelle, tandis que ses jambes s'étalaient sur celles d'Alex. _**T'as embrassé Sam ? Alors elle avait raison ? Tu préfères les filles ?**_

— _**Quoi, mais quoi- Mais non !**_ Lâcha aussitôt l'étudiante. _**C'est pas vrai mais elle a balancé cette connerie à tout le monde ou quoi ?! Je n'ai pas embrassé Sam, elle l'a fait ! Et je ne sais pas c'est quoi son délire, mais je ne préfère pas les filles.**_

— _**Pourquoi t'es si amorphe alors ?**_ Ricana Keira, se prenant immédiatement un coup de coude de la part de sa soeur aînée.

— _**Je suis juste le choc !**_

— _**Le choc de savoir qu'en fait, tu préfères les filles, **_continua de taquiner la blonde.

Mécontente, Alex s'empara immédiatement d'un coussin et l'envoya dans la direction de Supergirl. Cependant, elle avait mal calculé la trajectoire et ce fut Kara, qui se le prit en plein visage, décalant ses lunettes et faisant éclater de rire la footballeuse, devant le regard ébahi de sa jumelle, qui n'avait elle rien demandé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher une véritable bataille entre les trois soeurs.

— _**Mais regardez dans quel état vous laissez mon canapé !**_ Intervint Eliza, stoppant immédiatement les trois soeurs dans leur combat.

Alex s'était immobilisé avant d'envoyer un coup de coussin à Keira, qui était elle, à cheval sur Kara, lui envoyant une armée de chatouille. Les trois regards des jeunes filles se glissèrent sur leur mère, qui les regardait avec un air mécontent. Alex et Supergirl se lancèrent alors un regard en coin, le posant ensuite sur la pauvre blonde sous sa jumelle, puis, elles dirent en choeur :

— _**C'est Kara qui a commencé !**_

— _**QUOI ?! Mais c'est un scandale ! JE SUIS la victime dans cette histoire ! **_S'outra la petite amie de Lena.

Les soeurs se remirent immédiatement à se chamailler, alors qu'Eliza levait les yeux au ciel.

— _**Ça suffit,**_ intervint-elle. _**Laissait donc une place à votre vieille mère.**_

Les trois Danvers se lancèrent un regard en chiens de faïence, méfiante pour un coup traître qui pourrait si vite arriver, alors qu'elles s'écartaient légèrement pour laisser la place centrale à leur mère. Un silence se fit soudainement, Eliza regardant attentivement ses trois filles avec tendresse.

— _**Vous savez, lorsque l'on demande à quelqu'un s'il a réussi sa vie, beaucoup de personnes pensent avant tout à leur travail, leur revenu. Savoir s'ils ont un travail assez prestigieux ? S'ils sont épanouis en le faisant ? Combien ils gagnent ? J'ai été l'une d'entre elles avant. Puis, maintenant, quand je vous vois toutes les trois. Si soudées. Si fortes dans l'adversité, c'est là, que je me dis vraiment, que j'ai réussi ma vie. Je l'ai réussi, parce que j'ai l'infime honneur de vous voir grandir toutes les trois et je tiens à vous dire, que je suis très fière de chacune d'entre vous et que je vous aime, **_dit la plus âgée, ses filles la regardant avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants.

Kara fut la première à réagir et enferma sa mère adoptive dans un câlin d'ours, vite suivit par les deux autres, faisant immédiatement rire leur mère, qui peinait maintenant à respirer avec toutes ses sangsues.

— _**On t'aime aussi maman,**_ lâcha Alex, en faisant un bisou bruyant sur la joue d'Eliza.

— _**Oui, on t'aime aussi… maman,**_ ajoutèrent les deux jumelles.

Eliza sentit immédiatement ses yeux la piquer, alors que les deux soeurs Zor-el, l'appelaient maman pour la première fois en presque cinq ans maintenant. Oui, oui elle avait réussi sa vie…

•••

Le corps de Lena était en feu. Sa bouche s'activait sauvagement sur celle de sa petite amie, qui la chevauchait, collant leurs deux corps, remplissant toujours plus la fournaise, qui se tapissait dans les entrailles de la brune. Comment diable c'étaient-elles retrouvées dans cette situation ? La jeune Luthor ne savait plus, son cerveau étant complètement éteint, alors que la passion et ses hormones, guidaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Elles étaient montées dans la chambre de Kara, pour elle ne savait plus quoi et elle ne savait plus comment, elle avait fini par se trouver allongé sur se lit, la blonde de ses rêves juste au-dessus d'elle, prenant toujours plus d'assurance… Mon Dieu, était-ce vraiment Kara qui l'embrassait avec tant d'ardeur ? Où était passée la blonde timide qui rougissait à chaque flirte ? Elle n'était de toute évidence pas là en ce moment, sinon ça ferait longtemps que la soeur de Supergirl aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Un gémissement incontrôlable sortit soudainement de sa gorge, alors que les doigts de Kara glissaient sur la peau de son ventre, juste sous son chemisier et que leurs langues dansaient un ballet effréné. Ok, c'était sûr, elle rêvait. C'était obligé. Ou alors, elle s'était trompée de soeur. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas d'autre explications.

Ses mains jusque-là perdues dans les boucles de sa blonde, Lena les descendit progressivement, faisant soupirer de plus en plus Kara, augmentant la température de la pièce à chaque centimètre parcouru, qui les rapprochaient irrémédiablement à leur destination finale. La blonde stoppa soudainement le baiser, cherchant de l'air, alors qu'elle se mettait rapidement à parsemer de baiser, la mâchoire ainsi que le cou de sa petite amie.

Ce fut bientôt autour de Kara de laisser filtrer un gémissement, alors que les mains de Lena se perdaient enfin sur ses fesses. Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là ? Elles ne devraient pas faire ça… pas ici. Les autres étaient encore en bas et-

Les pensées de la jeune Luthor se stoppèrent immédiatement, alors qu'elle sentit Kara déposer des baisers sur sa peau, au fur et à mesure qu'elle déboutonnait son chemisier. Ok, alors si elle pensait avoir eu chaud sur la moto, ce n'était absolument rien comparé à maintenant ! Elle ne savait pas où la blonde tirait cette soudaine assurance, mais la clairement, elle s'en fichait ! Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler qu'el-

— _**Hé, on vous attend en bas vous fait- OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU !**_ Cria aussitôt Alex, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, mettant une main devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir de sa vie.

Jamais !

Complètement surprise par le cri d'Alex, Lena se redressa en poussant Kara, la blonde perdant l'équilibre sous le geste et s'étalant au sol dans un bruit sourd, alors que la brune refermait les pans de son chemisier, que la fille Danvers avait fini par ouvrir entièrement.

— _**Alex je- tu… euh…. c'est…. **_Bégaya Lena, complètement rouge pivoine, tandis qu'Alex leur tournait le dos grimaçant de dégoût.

— _**Chuut ! Ne dis rien !**_ La coupa l'étudiante, sa main suspendue en l'air pour l'arrêter. _**Je m'en vais me brûler les yeux.**_ _**Je- Errrgh ! **_Termina-t-elle, en sortant prestement de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça soit elle qui soit désignée pour venir les chercher ? Sûr qu'elles auraient moins fait leurs malignes, si c'était Sam qui était montée les chercher !

— _**Elle est partie ?**_ Grogna Kara, la joue encore plaquée sur le sol, alors que Lena refermait son chemisier.

— _**Euh….**_ Lena se racla la gorge. _**Oui, oui….**_

Kara se redressa difficilement, soufflant sur une mèche de ses cheveux qui se perdaient sur son visage pour l'ôter, l'air passablement grognon, une bosse déjà visible sur son front.

— _**Désolé,**_ lâcha la brune en se mordant la lèvre. _**J'ai… un peu paniqué.**_

— _**Et tu m'as fait manger le sol, **_bouda Kara, se levant en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, pour les remettre un tant soit peu en place.

Alors quoi, Kara n'était pas plus gênée que ça qu'Alex les ait vu l'une sur l'autre, dans un moment plutôt… intense ? Son esprit s'égara quelques secondes à imaginer ce qui se serait passé, si l'étudiante n'était pas arrivée… NON MAUVAISE IDÉE ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait reprendre ses esprits, se dit Lena, en secouant la tête.

— _**Désolé,**_ souffla soudainement la blonde, attirant un air interrogateur sur le visage de sa petite amie. _**J'ai…. un peu dérapée,**_ reprit-elle, détournant le regard, les joues rouges, alors qu'elle commençait enfin à réaliser ce qui s'était passé et ce qui aurait pu se passer. _**C'est juste que… entre le trajet en moto et la déclaration de Sam tout à l'heure, ça… enfin tu vois, **_rit nerveusement la soeur de Supergirl.

Lena haussa un sourcil. Alors, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu le corps en feu durant ce trajet ? Intéressant…. Immédiatement la brune se mordit la lèvre, fixant intensément Kara, la faisant encore plus rougir.

— _**Ok, tu sais quoi ?**_ Fit la blonde en s'emparant de vêtements dans son armoire. _**Si tu descends pour aller jouer avec eux, dis leur que je suis sous la douche ! **_

Aussitôt, la soeur de Supergirl s'avança vers la sortie, prête à aller prendre la douche la plus froide qu'elle ait jamais prise…

— _**Kara attend !**_ L'interpella Lena, alors que la blonde venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte, sa main encore sur la poignée.

— _**Oui ?**_ Demanda la chanteuse, pointant son regard bleu, aux pupilles encore bien dilatés, en direction de sa petite amie.

La jeune Luthor se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, se retenant de rire, alors qu'elle imaginait déjà la réaction de Kara.

— _**Je peux venir avec toi ? **_Lança-t-elle, avec son jeu de sourcil qui émoustillait tant Kara.

_**Bam ! **_

La réaction de la Danvers ne se fit pas attendre, celle-ci sortit prestement, claquant la porte derrière elle, alors que Lena pouvait l'entendre ronchonner elle ne savait quoi, tandis qu'elle-même se mettait à rire. Les jours qui suivaient allaient se montrer…. Intéressants.

•••

**Lundi 3er Février, Couloir du lycée, Direction Argos** **: **

Déambulant dans les couloirs bien remplis du lycée, Kara et Lena riaient joyeusement, alors qu'elles venaient tout juste d'accompagner Sam et Keira à leur entraînement. Leur week-end avait été riche en émotions et toute leur petite bande était restée dormir chez les Danvers, transformant leur petite soirée, en un long week-end de rire et de joie et Kara devait se l'avouer, ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien !

Elle pensait encore énormément à Kenny. Elle aurait vraiment apprécié qu'il soit là, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait plus se laisser broyer du noir ! Elle était encore blessée, ce trou était toujours présent dans sa poitrine, mais comme l'aurait voulu Kenny et comme elle l'avait promis un jour à sa mère : Elle ne perdrait pas son sourire ! Elle ne devait pas.

Une main frôla soudainement la sienne, attirant son attention, ses yeux bleus tombant immédiatement dans ceux verts de sa petite amie, avec qui elle avait de plus en plus de moments… d'égarements. Comme il y a quelques minutes… sur leur canapé fétiche, ou elles… "_FOCUS DANVERS ! C'est pas le moment !_"

— _**Hey, ça va ?**_ Lui demanda doucement Lena, un doux sourire sur le visage, alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant le casier de la blonde.

— _**Oui, oui, ça va !**_ Rougit immédiatement Kara, tournant son attention à l'intérieur de son casier, comme si elle essayait d'y entrer.

Aussitôt, la brune sourit d'un air carnassier, avant de se coller au dos de sa petite amie, tendant immédiatement celle-ci, alors que Lena posait son menton sur l'épaule de la blonde, faisant comme si elle était intéressée par le contenu du casier de sa copine.

— _**Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas de petites pensées sur ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Sur ce canapé, quand tu étais sur moi, juste avant que Sma ne vienne nous déranger,**_ susurra Lena d'un ton sensuelle, alors que le cerveau de la soeur de Supergirl semblait sur le point de cesser de fonctionner. _**Quelque chose me dit que t'as l'air d'apprécier d'être en hau-**_

— _**Ok ! Si on y allait !**_ Fit brusquement Kara, s'éloignant prestement de ce satané succube qu'était la brune en ce moment, claquant fortement la porte de son casier, attirant le regard de certaines personnes aux alentours.

— _**Où ça ? Sur le canapé ? Quand tu veux chérie,**_ continua Lena, se délectant du rire nerveux de la chouchoute de madame Miller, qui tripotait ses lunettes, tout en maintenant ses distances avec elle.

— _**En cours ! **_Précisa Kara. _**De maths !**_

— _**Nettement moins intéressant, **_fit semblant d'être affligé la milliardaire.

Cependant, elle ne poussa pas plus loin, se contentant de prendre la main de Kara et de s'avancer en direction de leur salle de classe, reprenant une conversation normale. Lena appréciait grandement le petit jeu de séduction qui s'était développé entre elles depuis leur voyage à Argos et elle savourait de plus en plus, la nouvelle confiance que Kara commençait à développer en elle.

— _**Au fait, je voulais te demander… **_Commença la Danvers, s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir, Lena s'arrêtant aussitôt, pour écouter la blonde. _**Comme t'avais l'air de vouloir visiter Argos, mais qu'on n'avait pas vraiment le temps… Je me suis dit que peut-être, on pourrait y aller ce week-end. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? **_Proposa Kara, avec un petit sourire angélique à faire fondre.

— _**Tout le week-end ? **_Demanda Lena avec un sourire.

Kara hocha timidement la tête.

— _**Rien que toutes les deux ?**_ Continua l'héritière de LuthorCorp, son sourire devenant de plus en plus salace, faisant tout de suite rougir la chanteuse.

— _**Je-**_

— _**Kara Danvers ?**_ La coupa une voix se tenant juste à côté d'elle.

La blonde se tourna vers l'homme, prête à lui répondre. Cependant, elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de voir l'éclat de méfiance dans le regard de sa petite amie, qu'un bruit assourdissant résonna dans les couloirs, faisant paniquer soudainement tout le monde.

Kara eut brusquement le souffle coupé. Puis elle eut mal. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle se sentit vaguement perdre l'équilibre. Elle percevait des bruits semblant lointain. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Pourquoi avait-elle du mal à respirer ? Elle tourna son attention sur le côté et elle aperçut le visage flou de Lena, qui la regardait de ses yeux envahis de larmes et de panique. Pourquoi elle pleurait ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être allongée par terre. Elle toussa douloureusement, un liquide sortant de sa bouche, alors que ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus. Elle avait froid…. et tellement mal….. "_Lena….. qu'est-ce qu'il se pas…._" Son esprit n'eut pas le temps de formuler la fin de sa pensée. Elle sombrait….

— _**Kara ! KARA ! NON NON NON RESTE ÉVEILLÉE KARA ! **_Hurla Lena, complètement paniquée, apposant ses mains sur la poitrine de sa petite amie, où s'écoulait du sang à n'en plus finir.

Des larmes floutaient sa vue. Elle hyperventilait. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était un cauchemar. C'était obligé. Comment cela avait-il pu virer d'un instant de pur bonheur, en un cauchemar sans nom sinon ?

— _**Kara, K- Karaaaa je t'en prie….. reste avec moi Kara….. **_pleura Lena, son corps tremblant de terreur.

Elle s'était fait tirer dessus…. là, en plein milieu du couloir…. dans le lycée... en pleine poitrine…. en plein coeur….. ce- c'es-

Un mouvzment sur le côté attira son oeil et elle leva soudainement le regard en direction de l'homme qui la regardait avec un air meurtrier, le pistolet dans sa main, pendant le long de sa cuisse.

— _**P- P- Pour- Pourquoi ?**_ Sanglota Lena, les mains serrées de plus en plus fort sur la poitrine de Kara, alors que tous les autres lycéens étaient en fuite ou cachés.

— _**Fait là souffrir,**_ lâcha l'homme d'une voix caverneuse. _**Voici les dernières volontés de monsieur Darhk.**_

Et alors qu'un froid glacial s'emparait de la jeune Luthor à ce moment là, l'homme se retourna et partit comme si de rien n'était, lançant la brune patauger dans le sang de sa petite amie.

Lena tourna lentement la tête vers Kara, complètement inconsciente, peut-être même déjà morte, elle ne le savait pas… Son cerveau était complètement brouillé, tout tournait autour d'elle. "_Voici les dernières volontés de monsieur Darhk….." _Ce…. c'était de sa faute… tout ça…. c'était de sa faute.

— _**Je suis désolé Kara…. Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé…**_ pleura Lena, basculant son corps d'avant en arrière, le coeur complètement brisé, anéanti. _**Ne meurs pas s'il te plaît…. Ne meurs pas…. Je suis désolé…. Je t'aime Kara….**_

* * *

**Bien...**

_ **Mets des lunettes qu'elle n'a pas et commence à rédiger son testament...**_

**Je tiens à signaler, que toute tentative de meurtre contre ma personne, risquerait fort de retarder la sortie du Tome II...**

* * *

**Nous y voilà, c'est la fin ! Mouhahahahahahaha**

**Oui j'ai vraiment écrit ça. Non, ce n'est pas un rêve de Lena ou d'un tout autre personne. Oui c'est bien la fin et oui, le tome II se passe 10 ans plus tard...**

**Je sais qu'à cet instant vous devez me détester, mais je sais que vous aimez mon sadisme aussi !**

**Maintenant parlons peu, parlons bien.**

**J'aimerais vraiment, que vous me laissiez une review, avec le plus d'info possible ! **

**Déjà, sur ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, avec les questions habituelles que vous connaissez par ****cœur.**

**Mais surtout, sur ce que vous avez pensé sur la totalité de l'histoire ! **

**Ce que vous avez le plus apprécié, le moins apprécié (c'est important pour la réécriture), ce que vous voudriez que je rajoute, que j'enlève, que je développe. Bref un peu tout !**

**C'est vraiment important, parce que la réécriture sera longue !**

**Je ferais aussi un recueil de OS Sur cette fiction, avec toutes les scènes coupé au montage, rajout etc... (n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos idées sur ce que vous aimeriez voir)**

**Pour la publication du tome II, je vais faire une petite pause avant de l'écrire et je la posterais dans une nouvelle histoire, alors si vous voulez être prévenu, n'oubliez pas de vous abonner ou de vérifier régulièrement !**

**Maintenant, j'aimerai tous vous dire un IMMENSE MERCI !**

**Je suis la flemme incarné et votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire m'a fait me dépasser et c'est juste incroyable ! Sans vous, je ne me serai jamais cru capable de pouvoir écrire autant et ce en si peu de temps, alors vraiment, merci !**

**Merci à vous petits lecteurs fantôme. Merci à vous qui m'avez follow et ajouté mon histoire à vos favori. **

**UN GRAND MERCI PARTICULIER à : mon super guest J ! SASHASTYME ! Prettylittlecamren ! Erec ! Gwen who ! .Calzona ! joegana ! senvrillon ! Idalys ! Elektraae ! lialili ! Aria 3164 ! Pure1234 ! lovesseriemmovie ! Anais-25 ! Natsu'eichi ! talbot777 ! 257 ! swanreginaaddict ! Zayle ! et sawfy31 (si tu passe par là ****sawfy31****, j'espère que tout vas bien, ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu :))**

**Et surtout, mention spécial à Madoka ! Tu gères la fougère, continue comme ça !**

**Toutes ces personnes m'ont laissé des reviews, certaines, depuis le début, certaines de très longues et belles reviews ! Et c'est grâce à elles que cette histoire en est arrivé jusque là ! **

**Maintenant... je vous laisse pleurer et vous dis à bientôt sur le tome II, le recueil, ou sur mon autre fiction qui se déroule juste après la crise !**


End file.
